


The War of The Six Kings

by gianahennelly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Jon has dragons, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, No White Walkers, War of the five kings done right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 240,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: After Rhaegar fell at the Trident and in a rush his mother Rhaella rushed to Voltantis with her childern, there they hid in secret in the hopes of one-day reclaiming the throne. While Rhaenys life is spared only to be held a prisoner in the red keep knowing that she will be forced to marry the son of Robert the man that killed her father. One day wishing to reclaim the birthright that was stolen from her. While Arthur Dayne with the help of Ned Star hides Jon away from the world until his 12 name day where his journey to retake the throne truly begins.******This takes place mainly durning the war of the five kings the ages and time scale has been alerted
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 467
Kudos: 567
Collections: Jon has Dragons





	1. The Targaryen Diaspora

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy the Targaryen Empire part 2 is underway and it should be up and soon until then enjoy this story

Rhaella POV 

The thundering boom but it was nothing compared to the booming cries of Daenerys, her manic screams filled the air as I looked over to her crib, her face a bright red as the soft silver tuffets of her hair stared back at me. Her wide deep violet-colored eyes hidden the light wet with tears that streamed freely on her face, while her chubby little hands were bubbled up tight tin fist. 

Her leg kicked fervently as if demanding attention but I don't have time for that in a few moments they would be in the castle, rushing about my room I went to the wardrobe rushing in the wide-open space I could hear the panic screams didn't stop, the slamming of shoes began to fill my ears as the door slammed open. “My queen” The panic voices of men filled my ears as I pulled my head from the darkness of the closet. 

My body is weak, my fingers feel flimsy but I don't have time for this. I had to get dressed and that took away more time that I didn’t have. The gruff yet kind voice of Ser Darry filled my ears as I saw his soft brown eyes that gleamed in the light. His brown hair lay flat against his face and I could see the panic that brought in his eyes. 

Visery was hiding behind the leg of Ser Darry his eyes were wide and filled to the brim with confusion. Tears pooled in his pale lilac eyes as he all but surged to my side his silver hair tucked firmly behind his ears as he looked up at me with glistening orbs riddle with tears. 

“My queen we must go gather as much clothes as you can carry, we must go.” I nodded my head firmly but quickly snapped back to the wardrobe as I called out in a muted tone.

“I will be right I have to get something they will win us back the throne.” Manic energy and power swirled around me, my voice riddled with exhaustion as I moved to the thick black rock wall. 

Pressing my thin white dainty hand against the wall I watched as the rock wall began to cave in and move to the right. A thick layer of grime and dust filled my lungs threatening to choke me as tears of irritation welled in my eyes. The loud boom of thunder cracking against the sky filling my ears as I noticed the very thing that I had been hiding even from my monster of a husband. 

Three eggs shiny with scales that looked to be reflective and metallic, one of them is a black egg with crimson swirls, the metal looking scales baked in the early morning light I turned my attention to the egg to the right. An egg of white with swirls of sunset pink staring back at me. The egg that sat on the left is a deep-sea green with deep ocean blue swirls running around the midsection of the egg. 

Gripping the egg I place them in a sack along with some clothes and rush back out of the closet. Willem already has Dany clenched tightly to his chest as the other shoulder swirled around me and Viserys like a protective layer. I barely managed to get a single word in as he rushed me across the island in a panic. 

My legs ache my mind grew weary and my body ached something fierce but even then I kept running I knew that the moment that I spent getting the egg I could have gotten us all killed and for nothing but a small hope. 

My vision began to blur but I kept rushing as my mind went to Rheagar. Did he get out? Did he make it with his lovely Lyanna and their child? Was this war pointless? Did he sit on the throne? Or run off into exile? Did his king’s guard protect him? Panic ate away my mind made it impossible to think as I rush through the large looming dark halls of Dragonstone. 

The voices of Old Valyria taunted me screaming that it was my own fault for letting the dragons die out in the first place. It wasn’t my choice. It's not like I was the one that wanted the dance of dragons to happen. Don't let us be the last three Targaryens alive. Please be safe Rhaegar that is all that I ask. 

Ned POV 

The panic shouts of men filled my ears as I looked at Ser Jaime Lannister. He sat on the throne of the dead king who lay at his feet. The panic yells from his shoulders filled his ears as he gave me a cocky taunting gaze as he started to rise. Hysterical screams filled my ears as I looked back to see a screeching little girl bursting in the room. Robert walked in not shortly after me a proud look on his face as he noticed the dead king at Jaime’s feet. 

A murderous twisted look formed on his face, his comely feature dripped with blood spilling down his face as flesh hung from his hammer. A part of me thought of Rhaegar and his dead family, the thought with my sister hidden away in the tower of joy made me nearly lose my shit. I wanted to rush her to get her but I promised Robert that I would come here to see his ascent to the throne before making my way back to her to my beloved sister. 

Even now his shimmering blue eyes stared back at me with the concern I could sense the murderous intent coming off of him in waves his eyes fell to the corpse of the mad king bleeding out and long dead. 

Robert took his throne and all movement stopped, I might have left at that moment if not for the doubt filling his eyes locked with me, forcing me to stop in my place. His glared pinned me forcing shudder to rush down my spine as I watched him for a moment. The panic screeches filled my ears. I could see Tywin Lannister's cold golden flecked eyes greeted me as I watched him for a moment. 

In his eyes, I could see a little girl fighting against his arms and I knew her well, she was none other than Rhaenys Targaryen. Her wide violet eyes shook with fear as she glared at the men that loomed before her. 

She quivered in her captors arms as she screamed at the very top of her lungs. I'm sure that one of them might have punched her pretty little face in if not for the cold commanding look in his eyes. 

Rhaenys couldn't have been more than 3 she shook with absolute terror as she looked around for help but the moment her eyes fell to her grandfather lying on the ground she let out an ear-piercing blood-curdling scream. 

The mountain walked in the throne room with a baby swaddled in a red cloak but there was something about her fighting as the sound of dripping blood filled my ears. Horror filled my chest when I noticed the babe that had been resting the cloak had not been moving. Hate-filled my chest and rage burned away any thought that I might have had. All my thoughts lead to this child that would have been killed if I didn't do something. 

I hated Rhaegar and wanted him dead for taking my sister, for raping my sister but he is dead and his daughter shouldn’t pay for her father's choices. The caved in skull of Aegon was nothing more than a dripping red mess as the very flesh in his skull melted away. 

The dead baby had been dropped at Robert’s feet, the sight of him force hate to fill my chest as Tywin's booming voice almost seemed to be taunting me. “We found her hiding in the small council chambers. What do you want to do with her, my king?” The commanding voice of Tywin forces shudders to roll down my spine as I thought back to my dead brother and father both of which died because a Lannister refused to act earlier. 

His hand even went to his trusted war hammer that rested at the bottom on the throne for the Targaryen bladed thrones. A tremor rushed down my spine as the twisted black blades pommels greeted me. 

There was a small twisted part of me that wanted to see him pierced by those blades if it meant that I saved an innocent child. I could see Ser Barristan rushing forward ready to protect his princess at a moment's notice. 

“Please your grace I beg you she is a child, an innocent child that has done nothing wrong her right to live shouldn't be taken. Marry her to your firstborn son with Lyanna and put an end to this revolt with a marriage alliance.” The sage advice of Ser Barristan filled my ears and I understood that while his words were logical and sound, Robert wouldn't heed it. 

My mind went blank and hate began to eat away at me I didn't fight for a man that would murder innocent people and childern. My murderous gray eyes narrowed as my body burned with hate as I spoke in a cold tone. 

“The Robert that I knew wouldn’t kill a child for the crimes of her father. I won't let you kill this little girl enough innocents are dead. I am not going to let this child be another victim of this war.” My tone cold and allowed for no argument as my eyes bore deep into his rigid form as my own hand rested on my great sword. 

Tywin shifted to look at his new king. I could tell that he didn't plan this part. I'm sure that he intended to kill Rhaenys. I knew that the Lannisters were not to be trusted and I didn't want to be here any longer then I needed to be. 

“Lock the dragon seed up in a room and Ned take your men and go find Lyanna now I want my wife out of the clutches of the kings guard and I want it done now.” Ser Barristan flinched like he knew something that I didn't but I simply nodded my head and turned to give the Targaryen girl one last look of pity. 

Her deep mocha brown skin reminded me of her mother that had been killed. Guilt weeded into my heart I should have known the Lannister would have done I should have stopped this. They are no lions but snakes.

Taking in a deep breath my chest began to expand as I gave her a wink and a gentle smile, she looked more than relieved to know she wasn't going to die but my mind went to Lyanna please be okay. The thought of her being killed or hurt for what the Lannister did, drove me mad with worry. But not as vengeful Robert, I could hear his bellows of rage as I made my way out of the room and into the long winding corridor. 

“Find that Targaryen bitch and her children, I want them killed, any man that finds them will get a lordship of their choice.” A shudder rushed down my spine as I thought about the fact that the Queen had made it out alive with her children. She would harbor hate for the realm and one day she would raise a host to take her family's throne back. Targaryen women weren't like western women, they were wild and strong.

I knew that she wouldn't take this lying down. Would this country ever be whole again? At this point it really doesn’t matter as long as I got my sister back I love her and I don't think that I could barely think of losing her not right now. Lyanna hold on I'm on my way. 

Lyanna POV 

My skin is clammy and cold as I shivered slightly as I clutched my newest babe tightly to my chest as he suckled hungrily at my breast. My whole body felt weak and I could see my life force slipping as I looked to see the deep magenta eyes of my sweet boy. In the light, they glew like flames dancing with ease as a sense of ease filled his eyes.

My heart pumped weakly as my mind began to slip away I could only see the soft accent of Old Valyria filled his face. I knew that he would be a great warrior and handsome as his father and just as smart as well. 

I knew that I wouldn't be there to see it but that was what the chest was for. I knew that this was a chance. We have no proper maester and the tower of joy is barely operational. Looking over the corner of the room I could see the chest, the Valyrian war was depicted, and the fall of ancient Valyria. My sweet boy squealed with joy as he reached his hand out to my chest as if he let me know that I'm not alone. 

The giggles filled my ears like heaven meeting earth, I knew would be my first and last time ever hearing it even as we speak I could feel my life slipping away as I shuffled off my mortal coil. 

“Eddark stop right there don't make me cut you down” The loud bellowing voice of hate filled the air as I knew the dornish lace voice. Arthur, my beloved’s best friend and confondent I knew that there was no man closer to Rhaegar. 

“You are more than welcome to try but nothing is going to stop me from saving my sister.” His tone hard and bitter and cold as I looked to my sweet prince studied me as he cried loudly as our peaceful moment ended and his bright magenta eyes stared back at me lit up with tears. Ned walked into the room blood littering his boiled leather as he shifted his gaze from Arthur to me. 

The handsome blond man with smooth blue eyes shined in the light, his deeply tanned skin stared back at me a slight grin formed on his face has looked to his prince. His body had a protective aura as his hand rested on his hilt. 

Tilting my head to the left I could see tears in Ned's eyes as I spoke in a cool tone “Robert's rebellion was built on a lie and I wasn't kidnapped. I left willingly I loved Rhaegar with every fiber of my being and now it is time for me to go to him. Take care of him and protect him for me. You will work with Arthur to protect your true king Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name heir to the Iron throne. Everything that you will need for his journey sits right there in that chest please Ned promise me.” 

My breath grey heavy and short as my chest heaved heavily, Ned nodded his head, his gray eyes turned hard as stone as he looked down to my sweet Aegon. They all knew that I was dying and I knew that I had only a few moments left so I turned to Arthur I nodded my head firmly giving him one last sweet smile as I spoke in a cool tone.

“You did Rhaegar proud protecting us and now is the time that you protect Aegon '' A weak smile pulled at his lips as he scowled a Ned, I could hear a protective growl building in his throat as I hand Aegon off to Ned.

I felt a few stray tears slipped down my face as Rhaegar began to appear before me in a thin vale of smoke. A small smile pulled at my lips as I looked at the very sight of my lover and then just like that the world fell and only the cries of Aegon filled my ears. 

Arthur POV 

Pain and sorrow threatened to swallow me whole as I looked to Lyanna her pale skin shimmer with a layer of sweat as the light left her gray eyes. Aegon cried softly but even that stopped leaving only an eerie silence.

Walking over to all that chest that sat next to the door my own heavy steps filled my ears, the loud thundering of steps taunted me, I knew that it had to be Howland Reed coming to make things more complicated than they needed to be. 

“Rhaenys is alive at least she was when I left the throne room” I could hear this numbness began to creep in his voice as tears fell down his eyes but I don't think he is even aware of the fact that he is crying. 

Two our of three children live but for how long? What would become of Rhaenys in the hands of Robert? Would he kill her when she no longer was of any use to him? The thought forced a tremor of the doubt to rush down my spine as the door slammed open with a loud thud. 

“Ned? Ser Arthur?” His lips pulled into a sneer as I rolled my eyes I could see the mistrust in them as I took in a heavy breath and looked to Dawn that leaned against Lyanna’s bed. Aegon bright magenta-colored eyes were locked on me like he knew that I would keep them safe. 

I thank God that Aegon was born with his mother coloring for the most part though he looked undeniably like Rhaegar anyone that knew his face well is dead, about to be dead, or in this room. I glance over to see Reed's eyes were wide with doubt as he studied me, I'm sure that he was trying to figure out what was going to happen with them. 

“What now she asked us to keep him safe but I don't think that any of the loyalists are still left, and any that have bent the knee to Robert and if what you say is correct then Rhaenys is trapped with him in King's Landing.” 

Reeds' voice was panicked as I stared gently at the chest. I knew that there was precious cargo in here and as I looked to Reed I spoke in the coldest tone possible. “I'm going to North with you, I'll go under the alias of Daemon Sand, the bastard brother of Ashara, she will be his bastard son and I am his uncle and am only coming with you to make sure that he is treated fairly.”

“She will go along with it no problem, I'm sure that Lord Reed can inform her to agree when anyone ever asked her about him how else are we going to explain those eyes. When the time comes I will take him to rejoin the rest of his family, his true family I'm sure that they are on their way to Volantis to seek shelter behind the black wall” 

My tone grew cold and bitter as I thought about the poor sweet Queen when she hears about Rhaegar she will be lost in her despair. Ned didn't seem bothered by the lie, in fact, he seemed to prefer it over certain death. “What is in the chest she said that he would need it” 

Cold and biting his voice shook me from my own thoughts of rage. His dark gray eyes pierced my body, any lesser man would have shrunk away from his stare. “Documents, one to prove that he is the true born son of Rhaegar and Lyanna along with the ancient sword Blackfyre and a dragon egg.” 

“Oh, and what else? Do you have magic and potions in there while you are at it maybe instructions on how to hatch the damn thing.” The outrage that filled his voice forced a dangerous snarl to leave my lips. I would not have him second-guessing Rhaegar. He gave his son all the tools that he would need to win.

“No, Rhaegar spent the better part of 4 months searching for this egg. He found it hidden in the crumbling ruins of the dragon pits. It was not easy to find, he claimed that Aegon should be on the chest on his 12 name day.” 

“I promise Rhaegar that if anything ever happened to him or Lyanna that I would make sure that he opened this chest on his 12 nameday if you think that I'm just going to just let you forgo all of their wishes then you are wrong. Raise him as your bastard as you like but on his 12 name day I'm giving him the egg and his inertial weapons what he does with them is his choice.” 

I gave him a cold look as my eyes narrowed I could see the way that his body stilled with worry in his eyes like he wasn't sure about how much of this he could trust or not. But after a long pause and a result sigh, he spoke in a cold tone. 

“Very well but I will not put his life at risk for a dragon egg that might not even hatch. Collect your things we will take a boat back to the north and once we reach the north I will send word of Lyanna’s death to Robert” 

Taking in a deep breath I nodded my head and gave her one last loving glance, I failed her and Rhaegar but I would not fail Aegon. He will take his family lands back and he will do so on dragon back. 


	2. What Is Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next chapter I'm hoping by tomorrow morning I will have Targaryen Empire Part 2 up

Ned POV 

Arthur kept a watchful eye on me as I walked about the room bouncing Aegon gently, his soft cries filled my ears as a small smile spread on Arthur’s face his soft blue eyes filled with a never-ending love for Aegon. 

I knew that he wouldn't be able to have that name around the maidens and household members so I gave him the name Jon Snow after Jon Aryn of the Vale. The news of Lyanna's death hit Robert hard and now he is getting married to that Lannister woman. 

The thought of that woman forces disgust to roll in my stomach, her family is dangerous and nothing more than a bunch of snakes. The only person that I had pity is little Rhaenys she would have to grow up as a prisoner. Taking a deep breath I shifted my gaze to Arthur.

He had a loving look in his eyes as he looked at Aegon but when it came to me his eyes grew hard each time. I knew that he didn't like the idea of me being the one to protect his prince but I'm his family Arthur is not. 

Though I knew that he would easily be able to play the part of uncle, then there is Benjen the moment that he got back to the Winterfell I sent him away again to the east. Arthur told us that the queen made her way to Volantis. They had a house behind the black wall. He is carrying a letter that is both mine and Arthur's signature. It talks about Jon and everything that happened in the tower of joy. 

“When is your lady wife supposed to get here?” His tone cold and murderous as he glared at the flames, the soft crackles filled the air while turning the log a black color. The shadows dance along the walls as Arthur leaned back in a chair that rested right before the fire. As I handed him Aegon, he cradled Aegon tightly against his chest and a gentleness filled his eyes as he stared down at the sweet prince. 

Though I get it, it is his last piece he has of Rhaegar and Lyanna. I can understand he loves this boy, but I didn't like the fact that Aegon seemed to prefer him to me. The thought made me feel silly at times but while Jon would scream for hours in my arms it only took a few soft words from Arthur to get him settled down. Taking in a heavy breath I took to the seat that was next to his. The bright orange flames danced along the wall as heavy black smoke forces my eyes to water. 

Orange flame and smoke were forced upward into the chimney a light and heat of the flames brushed against my face. I looked back down at Jon. His eyes moved rapidly around the room as I noticed how much he looked like his father. Sure he had his mother’s coloring but his face is all Rhaegar. Sure he has the long face of the Starks but he also has the beauty of the Valyrians.

“I don't know today maybe the day after today my son Rob will be with her he is only a few months older than Jon.” Arthur didn't say a word, he just nodded his head mutely as my own tone, but I felt rigid and awkward I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Cat would be outraged the moment she saw the babe.

I knew that if I told her who he really is she would be angry but she would be able to move on. But I knew that I couldn't do that if I tried I would be putting him in danger at the moment I knew that I was going to have to lie to her. Benjen and Arthur thought not just about his survival but also about his quality of life. But for him, survival was far more important. 

I knew that there was a chance that she is going to treat him terr hillbilly but I could only hope that she will find it in her heart to love him. Though the thought didn't warm my heart as I thought about the chest hidden in Arthur’s room. 

Would the egg really hatch? Is it worth it? Doubt flooded my mind as I knew that Lyanna wasn't dumb but she was a fool her actions caused so much death and now she wants more to die with dragon fire. Only time would tell but I didn't like the situation that she and her beloved Rhaegar put us in. It took all I had not to roll my eyes at my own thoughts.

“Rhaegar used to say that he would be the bridge between two cultures, that he would be the song of ice and fire that finally the north and south would truly be united. There wouldn't just be two separate kingdoms but one.”

“I hope that you know what you are doing Stark if you tell her the truth so be it but make sure that she knows that even a single slip up could mean all of our deaths. Do you think that Robert is going to care that she died in a childbed? That she wasn’t kidnapped? He is too bullhead we both know that he isn’t going to ever accept this even when he hears about it in 12 years I doubt he will believe it.” 

Arthur’s cold murderous tone took me by surprise, he is a man who always has an even temper and never loses control that much I observed in our 3 months that we had been traveling. I often think that he is more reserved than I could ever know, whenever he looked at me I either got a grim expression or no expression at all. It was only the love that he bore for Jon that let him from leaving. 

His soft humming silences came to an end as he noticed this tension that flooded the room as loud neighs of horses flooded my ears. His eyes were grim and cold as he looked at the flames as the fur swathed babe rested contently in his arms. His voice was lowered and cold as he spoke. “Go I'm sure that is your wife I'm sure that the two of you will have a lot to talk about. I'll take Aegon to his room or should I say, Jon, let the lies start here or the truth that is your choice.” 

He shook his head begrudgingly as he slowly and carefully rose from the chair as he moved his way out of the room. I could see the love pooling in his stare as he cooed happily at Jon without a care in the world but I could help the bitter taste of bile that flooded my mouth. 

The cold frigid air swirled around me as I mean my way down the steps and out of the castle the cold gray sky stared back at me as the sun looked back at me as a pale white light bathed me in a little bit of warmth. Horses with deep brown eyes stared back at me as I noticed the auburn haired beauty. 

Bright blue eyes greeted me as I noted the thick red copperish curls rolling down to her lower back. She was dressed in the fine wool dyed blue and red for her Tully house. A fish was embroidered on the back of her cloak as she had a red face babe in her arms. The wet nurse is all but running about with panic in her eyes as she pulled Rob from my lady wife's arm as she rushed into the castle. 

There was this strange silence that ran over us as she descended from her horse. I could see the way that her bright blue eyes locked on me. Studying me like she knew everything that had happened as if it was written on my face. “My lord husband I'm glad to see you faring so well after the bloodbath at the trident I was sorry to hear about Lady Lyanna.” 

Her voice is smooth and apologetic as her gentle blue eyes gave me a conservative state, all I could think is that my sisters finally words echoing at the back of my skull. I felt my lips pulling into a weak smile as I nodded my head lost in thought for her kind words before falling to her right side. 

I knew that Arthur would be in his room with his prince cuddled against his chest as they sat by the fire. Jon seemed to love the fires that Arthur put together for him, there were moments that I saw flames bursting in his soft magenta eyes. He would burst into giggles as he reached out to the flames. 

My tongue felt like a useless hunk of meat in my dry mouth as we made our way to the solar I was shocked to find Arthur waiting for me. I could hear the panic and sharp gasp of Cat as she stared at Arthur with wide and confused eyes. I took only a moment to look at her before a heavy sigh left my lips.

“This is Daemon Sand, the base-born brother of Ashara, my childhood love. The babe in his arms in my bastard son and his nephew Jon Snow.” Even as I watched her confused eyes turn hard and cold I watched the way that Arthur scrunched up his nose like he didn’t like the fact that he or Jon was called a bastard. 

Cat looked at me, utter hatred and betrayal burning in her easily as she looked at the baby. I knew that it was too late to take my words back. I couldn’t take it back Jon would be raised as a batard for the time being. 

Cat gave the boy one look utter disdain washing over her face as she spun sharply on her heels, slapping me once across the face for good measure before making her way out of the room. There was this amused chuckle that echoed in the air as he spoke in a rather amused voice. 

“You should go after her '' Hs tone almost smug as he leaned back on the balls of his feet happily bouncing Jon. I knew that my honor would be sullied and my marriage strained but I wouldn't reject my actions. Taking in a deep breath I let my mind wander across the east, Benjen I hope that you are doing much better on your journey then I'm doing here. 

Rhealla POV 

The heat of Volantis washed over me the scent of lemons filled my nose as I watched Dany as she laid in her crib gripping happily to a black egg with crimson swirls. Her giggles filled the air as she looked up at me with bright violet eyes. Her black egg never left her thick meaty fingers as she grinned happily at the sight of the egg. 

The bright golden sun flooded the room and a way of heat washed over us but I felt cold and numb. I was plagued by grief and as I laid in my bed I could help but look at the white and pink egg that I had planned to give to my beloved Rhaegar. He was now dead, his blood ran in the trident and who knows what happened to Lyanna or her babe or any of his other children. 

Not even the joyous giggles from Dany and the excited chatter about dragons from Visery could drive me from my crippling grief. I lost my first boy. I wouldn't hear his harp or see his brilliant smile. There would be only pain and grief when I thought of him. Taking in a deep breath I let out a huff looking to the gleaming diamond scales in the light. 

The bright pink shimmering scales brought warmth to my chest but even then as I reached out my hand it felt like my whole body felt like lead. Reaching a hand out to the egg I could feel the warmth of the eggs as my finger ran along with the scales.

The heat that greeted me was surprising. I thought that it might have been a halucation but as I gripped it with both of my eggs the heat rolled over me flooding my senses. For a moment I let my heart flood my senses as I heard the loud pattering of feet. “Mommy!!” The loud excited screams of Viserys filled my ears as he came barrelling into the room. His own egg was green with bright blue swirls. I smiled gently at him as he looked to the egg that rested on my bed. 

His eyes swelled with joy as he spoke in a cool and exciting voice, high valyrian rolled off his lips as pride shimmered in his pale lilac eyes. “Mommy there is a man from Westeros he has news about Rhaegar and his kids.” 

His excitement force hoped to flood my chest for the better part of 4 months I held on with one single thought. Rhaegar might be dead but that doesn't mean that they all are. This wouldn’t be the end of the Targaryen dynasty but the start. 

Quickly I jumped up to my feet a sense of joy and hope bubbled in my blood as I gripped just a bit tighter to the bright white and pink egg if I couldn't give the egg to my son then I would give it to whatever child of his is still alive. 

Making my way over to the door I felt lighter on my feet then I have in months, the wet nurse came into the room her eyes can over me and then Dany. A warm and love pooling in her eyes as I soak in a gentle and loving tone. “Look after her I should be back soon.” 

Her eyes sparkled with joy as he walked over to Dany, she is such a happy babe that it was hard for anyone not to smile when they were around her. She had molten silver hair stared back at me rolling down her spit covered lips. With one last look, I made my way out of the room.

My heart fluttered with joy and hope that my son’s children are alive, as I ran down the hall my silver hair whipped at my back as I tightly clutched my egg to my chest. The warmth forces my heart and joy into my chest. As I made it into the solar I noticed a man with thick black hair and smooth gray eyes that were looking over me studying me as I felt Ser Darry in the room. 

Ser Darry moved at my back giving this new man a cold glare he spoke in a blank and annoyed tone. “He is a Stark you can’t trust him” I knew that he had no clue about the truth behind the rebellion but I'm sure that he did or else he wouldn't be here and I knew that he had to be Benjen Stark, Lyanna’s little brother. “Benjen what news do you have about Lyanna and the baby and my granddaughter as well.” 

His blank gray eyes studied me but I could see the doubt and worry that flooded his eyes as pity washed over his once stoic features. “Do you think that my son would lie to me now come on out with it.”

He looked almost shocked that I knew about the truth but his eyes were drawn to the egg that rested in my left hand. I'm sure that he was confused about why I had such a useless rock. 

“Lyanna died in the birthing bed but she gave birth to a sweet and healthy baby boy, Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name here is a letter proving my words. Rhaegar….I don't know if you have heard but he passed away in the battle of the trident, baby Aegon of Dorne was killed but Princess Rhaenys is a prisoner in the capital. She will marry the son of Robert when he comes of age. Also, there is proof that Aegon of the North will be the next heir.”

Thick brown paper lined with brown silk ribbons stared back at me as I noticed the signatures at the bottom of the paper as I unrolled it. I knew from the handing writing that this was a letter of Arthur, a dear friend to my precious and foolish Rhaegar. 

_ “My queen when this letter finds you I hope that you find it well. I regret to inform you that my prince is dead as is Lyanna but Aegon is safe. He is with me at Winterfell with his uncles. I don't know how much Rhaegar told you about Aegon but he took the direct steps to make sure that he inherited the throne. We have papers and signed statements to prove not only his blood but also the line of succession.” _

_“He also found a dragon egg if you can believe it in the crumple dragon pits he says in 12 years time that all of his gifts we revealed as well as the truth. The moment that he accepts his density we will come to get you and together we will revive the Targaryen empire. Until then stay strong the Targaryen isn't down for the count just yet.”_

_“Rhaegar also found the sword of Aegon’s namesake, Blackfyre I begged him to take it with him when he went off to battle but he refused, he said that Aegon would need it that he is the prince that was promised just know my queen that when the time comes we will make them pay with fire and blood signed Arthur Dayne_ ” 

The cursive letters on the parchment stared back at me as I noticed the signatures of Ned Stark just below the king and cunning words. Taking a deep breath I leaned back into my chair Rhaenys and Aegon are alive. 

“Thank you for bringing this to me, I can only hope that my grandson will make it to his 12 name day. Enemies aren't the only thing that could kill him. Please, I understand that it was a long journey that took some time and rest. I'm sure that there are many more things that we can talk about starting with the affairs of the West since the fall of the Targaryens.” 

My tone was cool and cunning as I looked at Benjen. He nodded his head and for a moment I felt a sense of purpose flooding me. I wouldn't let this end, I would get vengeance for my lost family member, Rhaegar and Lyanna were foolish about how they decide to get married. But that didn't mean that our family should have been obliterated. They will die screaming for their sins. 


	3. 12 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys the first chapter of the Targaryen Empire part two will be up within 2 hours be on the lookout.

Jon POV 

My body felt like lead as I barely managed to lift up my arms, my mind is almost weary from my Valyrian practice, uncle Daemon insisted that I learn the language that all proper lords and ladies should know it.

Not that it matters since I'm no lord and I never would be, but if I tried to tell him that I'm a northern bastard he would give me a cold pinning glare and would start to speak in this cryptic way. He would say you are far greater than that and one day you will be the greatest of all men. 

I never got it but I like having him around he would tell me stories about my mother from when she was a girl. He made me feel wanted unlike my siblings sure Rob adores me the same could be said for Arya but Sansa hated me. She never had a kind word to spare for me and her cold indifferent looks forced my temper to rise. 

I wished to throttle her at times but I knew that she was my sister and didn't mean it that she really did love me in her own way. Bran is young and was always hanging out with me but that was more my fathers doing than anything else. Though even now as I stood in the courtyard I knew that my father’s lady wife and now I could feel her cold penetrating stare of hate. The pale white light of the winter sun stared at my back. 

Icy cold trails of sweat froze down my back as I huffed my chest heavy heavily as the thick gray storm clouds stared back at me I knew that we were looking at a bad summer flurry. Last winter was hard and I can still remember the bone-chilling cold. 

That whole winter Uncle Daemon never let me out of his sight. He made sure that I was warm and safe, he said that he didn't want me to get the shakes but other than the measles I have never been sick. 

Even now he loomed over me with cool blue eyes and a cunning grin on his face. He had been different lately. They said that it has something to do with my 12 name day tomorrow. Though my name day was nothing to be calibrated in the Stark household. Though there were times late at night that I would creep around the castle and I would hear uncle Daemon and father speaking. 

“What wrong Jon you seem slower than usual” His tone taunted as he jabbed me with his sparring sword I could only frown at him as a determined fire rumbled in my chest. I jumped to my feet and lunge forced holding my own blunted sword with two hands, I did my best to do a two-handed thrust in the hopes of breaking his guard. 

But he danced easily out the way slamming the butt of his blade at my neck. I stumbled forward as black spots danced in my vision and tendrils of pain ran through my neck and moved all the way to my feet. 

The soft crunch of snow began to fill my ears as my body slammed hard against the ground. A light frown began to pull at my face as the loud bellowing laughter of my uncle played loudly in my ears. 

“Come on this is the second time that you fell for that Jon you're really not focused today what is it come on tell me.” The teasing tone of my uncle filled my ears as he plopped down in the snow next to me a gentle smile on his face as he glared pointedly at me his soft blue eyes sparkled in Daemons blue orbs as I sat up. 

My shoulders hunched as a slight pout began to pull at my lips as I shrugged my shoulders but didn't really say a word. As if he knew that I was hiding something he bumped my shoulders playful forcing me to look up at his soft gentle smile. Love warmed his eyes and face his smile dazzled all the high and low born maidens of the North. 

“Come on the Egg I know what something is bugging you” His voice grew loving as he spoke his pet name for me I never got why it was Egg but he never said it around father or the others. It made me feel just a bit more special. Taking one look at his gentle eyes and I knew that I couldn't lie to him so I spoke in a low sullen tone. 

“I was just thinking about Lady Stark and her kids other than Arya and Rob the others treat me like I'm some kind of bug or maybe a mutt from the kennels not worth their time.” My voice cold and filled with pain as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder gently smiled at me. “That is all going to change tomorrow trust me.” 

His tone smooth and all-knowing as his grin fell from his face and a look of purpose formed on his face instead. His eyes shine in the light as his purposeful mask made it look like he knew all the answers and I believed him at this moment I knew that all of the things that my uncle said are right and that there is no fault in his logic. 

“Alright come on we should get warm, go get something to eat okay I have to talk to your father.” His tone smooth as he jumped to his feet the love in his eyes dilated for a single moment longer but the very sight of my father forced his eyes to growl cold. I knew that if he didn't like my father much. But why? 

In fact, it is almost strange the only person that he was ever with me, he said that he had a brother that had died before I was born and he was his whole world. He told me about his best friend who lost his life tragically because of the arrogance and stupidity of his own actions. When he talked about him, I could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes and the joy in a voice. 

Jumping to my own feet I watched him for a moment he felt and looked stiff from here and as I looked up to see Lady Stark she looked down at me from her spot in the hall. The cold indifferent look on her face. Her lips were pulled into a cold sneer and I knew that any moment her cold venomous words would lash against me. 

Just having to look at her forced shiver down my spine as I started to make my way to the great hall. My bones ached as I threw my sparring sword back in the bucket. Rodrick looked at me on my way out of the training yard. I know that he was annoyed with my father. He wouldn't let Rodrick train me, only my uncle ever taught me swordplay. 

If I wasn’t in the training yard then I was locked away in the maester tower studying high valyrian. Recently uncle Daemon has been making me read a lot of ancient dragon text but only in high valyrian which helped me learn better. But that was just another thing for him and father to argue about over and over again. 

Father would say that there is no need for me to learn about dragons while uncle said that it was the only real thing that would matter. I didn't get the big deal about my interest in dragons or the way that father always told me to mind my temper, no matter what happens. There were just times when my anger got so great that it felt like I was spiraling. 

Hence the sparing, uncle Daemon told me that no matter what if I need to talk, work off some anger, or just fight for fun he will always be there. But now walking it the great hall all the strange happenings of the castle faded away as the loud echoing silence in the great hall greeted me. 

Rob sat up on the high dias his bright blue eyes and shimmering auburn locks stared back at me. He hadn't noticed me making my way into the room and that as my only saving grace I didn't want to be around the young lord, not today. My temper had been especially foul and I didn't want to get into trouble if I lost it. In fact, with my name day coming I have been more irritable than ever. 

So I sat at the table closest to the door as he let out bellowing laughter with Theon Greyjoy, the newest addition to the family. He was nice to me until I heard that I was a bastard then he would just glare at me and make fun of me. I wanted to punch him out but I resisted the overwhelming urge. His mocking grin would stare back at me as his bright blue eyes and pristine white teeth mocked me. 

The thought of him even now forced my blood boil so instead, I listen to their laughter, a maiden brought me a bowl of beef stew with freshly baked bread. “I hear that the last Targaryen princess is great beauty and that she is supposed to marry the king's son.” 

Rhaenys Targaryen my uncle would tell me stories about her when she was a little girl with her black kitten Balerion when I asked him how he knew her. He would say all Dornishmen know each other. The thought of it made a smile on my face as I ate my stew wishing the cold away. 

There was peaceful silence around the table. The warmth of the hearth forced a lull of ease to run over me. I didn't mind the heat I reveled in it. The fire would stare back at me as a hunger would build in my chest as I glared down at the licking orange flames burning the once thick brown wood. As I tired into the meat in the stew the hot juice slipped down my throat as I felt at ease. 

“Well well if it isn't the bastard of Winterfell! Did your mother give you to your father because you were such failure or just because she couldn't stand you bastard stink” Rage began to bubble just below my skin. Raging like a wild beast trying to get out of the cage? Whipping my head back I could see Theon looming over me as he taunted me again this time in a more cruel voice. “I hear she killed herself to get away from you.” 

My vision turned red as I wanted his smug grin staring back at me screaming for me to hit him. A smile that screamed that I'm better than you and before my mind could catch up with my outrage as I flung my bowl of soup into his face. 

His pale white skin turned bright red but I wasn't down. I grabbed tightly to his collar and punched him in the face the panic screams filled my ears as a sickening snap that I knew to be his nose breaking filled my ears. He tried to stumble back but my gripped only tightened around his collar, I cooked my first back ready to hit him when Ser Rodrick caught my fist. Great, just great. 

Ned POV 

Arthur leaned against the wall staring blankly out the window the thick gray bedrock stared back at me as the sharp pops and cracks echoed in my ears as I looked to see the hearth.

The orange flames licked against the logs as shadows danced across my face as heavy black smoke forced the once white bricks now turned black as the smoke blinded me. I watched the flames as Arthur broke the tense silence.

“I don't care what you want and I owe Lyanna and Rhaegar I loved them and I failed them, I couldn't save them from themself or their bad decisions but I can make sure that Aegon has a better life than the one that he is living. I won't let you force Aegon to live a life that isn't his. Your wife and daughter treat him terribly and I'm sure that the moment that they knew the truth they would act this way” 

His tone biting and cold, there was a part of me that knew that his words were right that Lyanna wouldn't want this as a life for her son. But she would want him to live and that is what he is doing. 

Arthur the high born might not approve but Daemon and don't have a choice now did he. I glared pointedly at Arthur his deep blue sea almost looked violet like the eyes that had once belonged to Ashara if she hadn't passed away would things have been different? Taking in a heavy breath I glared politely at him the love I had for his sister wouldn't change my view. 

“I will not allow you to do this Arthur, he has a life but you are so obsessed with a ghost that you would derail his life. Rhaegar in the last year of his life made a terrible decision. He got people killed, he put Lyanna in a tower that had no way of surviving. Now he was talking about dragons who are long dead.” 

My voice might have begun to bloom if not for the fact that the walls have ears and those ears belong to my Cat. Arthur, on the other hand, let out a bitter laugh he spoke in a cold voice.

“If you were my lord then I would have listened to what you have said, but I take orders from one person and he is tired of being treated like a second class citizen. I hid the chest, not you. I have been protecting it so best believe that I will give him the chest tomorrow whether you are there or not means nothing to me. I love that boy I watched him grow up and as much as you want to pass him off as your son he is more Rhaegar’s son then he is yours.”

He might have said more with his cold narrow eyes and hate-filled sneer but the door slammed opened as Ser Rodrick held tightly to Jon. Hate wormed its way into his bright blue eyes as his white beard hair stared back at me. The thick beard stared back at me as I noticed his eyes were lit up with fire as they turned a dark wine-like color that was almost black. Arthur gave him a week but a commanding smile. “Jon come here” 

He held a hand out and Jon didn't think twice about it. He yanked his arm hard from Rodrick’s firm grasp until he was let go. Rushing to Arthur, he had bright tears in his eyes but I knew that they were more form rage and sadness. 

“He had it coming uncle Daemon he was talking about mom.” His tone gentle and loving at the same time as he gave Ser Rodrick a hate-filled look as Rob brought in a crying Theon. He looked to be a bright candy red as the scent of cooking meat filled the air. 

I glared at the boy I turned back to look at Jon he had been clinging on his fake uncle's arm as he glared at Theon. Hate flared in his eyes as flickering flames took up his eyes the lie how long would it last when he looked at that. Targaryen rage is something to behold that is for sure, Theon, on the other hand, looked pitiful like a drowning Kraken.

“It was a joke if I would have known that the bastard brat would go crazy on me. I wouldn't even go near the freak.” Theon’s harsh raspy voice filled my ears as I looked over to Jon he spoke in an even tone. 

“He said that the mother killed herself just to get away from me.” Arthur snarled a low dangerous snarl escaped his lips. Jon might not have been Asahara's son but Arthur wouldn't let anyone taunt his sister's death, she was killed in her sleep her throat was slit and now one knew who did it. toed 

I didn't see him for weeks when she found out that she had killed herself, the thought force shudders down my spine as I turned to Theon he shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. To make matters worse, Cat walked into the room with a look of utter hate and disgusting force a sneer to pull at her lips as she glanced at Jon's who clutched Arthur’s arm. 

The hate brimming in her eyes made her cold mask of indifference even force as a shudder rushed down my spine. 

I knew that she didn't care for Theon but she cares for Jon even less I would even go as far as to say that she hated him. “Well, you heard your ward he attacked him, what are you going to do?” 

Her clipped murderous tone told me that she would let this drop she was acting as if it was Rob that had been attacked. I knew that Arthur wouldn't allow for any kind of punishment when it was his sister that was talked about. Taking in a heavy beat I spoke in a cold tone “Daemon take him to his room, I'll be there in the morning, Jon you will have no supper for the night” 

I watched both their eyes wide with shock and disgust as Arthur gave me a cold murderous glare he spoke in a cold tone. “If I hadn't made my decision before they walked in I have now. Come to one Jon” 

Gentle he pulled Jon out of the room giving each of us glare that could kill and before I knew it he was out of the room. A new sense of confusion began to fill my chest as I looked over at Cat I could see the way that her eyes were cold and murderous. “Boys leave us you as well Ser Rodick, Cat stay.” 

A sense of foreboding rolled over me as I walked before the flames the thick black smoke forced my eyes to water as the scent of burning wood filled my nose. I let my eyes filter over the smooth leather-bound chair that rested before the fire. Cat gave me an icy blue stare as her red hair glew in the light. 

The flush of warmth that greeted my skin as I dropped into the chair, smoke peppered my skin as the thought of Jon finally knowing the truth set in. I had been hoping to ignore this day but it looks like this one moment set Arthur's mind. 

Shudders rushed down my spine as I looked over to Cat. She stood still in her deep silver cloak, the fur collar pulled tightly to her throat as I looked to the thick black mahogany fireplace. “It's time that I tell you the truth about Jon’s origins, my love please sit down there is so much to talk about. I had wished to never reveal this truth but I knew that Arthur won't allows for this to die.” 

Taking in a heavy mournful breath I felt my heart begin to thump loudly as my body felt there were weights wrapped around my body slowly beginning to drown. Looking at Cat, I could see the way that her own body grew rigid and hard as she heard the urgency in my voice. 

Her short-sightedness began slowly subside as she dropped into the chair beside me, I could see it in her eyes the doubt and fear that she had been welling in there for 12 years and many more to come. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked at her smooth blue eyes. They were jaded and close off ready to slap me or run depending on how this conversation went. I didn't know where to start so I started with the most important piece of detail as I spoke in a low muted tone I could see her fear as I began to speak. 

Doubt and despair boiled in her eyes as I brought up the Targaryens and all that happened before and after the war. I told her who Arthur and Jon truly were. The words caught in my throat as I struggled to get all the words out. 

I have tried to protect Jon but he is as much Rhaegar as he is mean I knew that there was a chance that he would hate me when he found out I have been forcing him to live a life as a bastard and did nothing to defend him from my wife 

Cat sat there mute when all of my explanation was over her rigid shoulder stared back at me as doubt shimmer in her eyes. She looked like she was trying to grow smaller as her teeth ran over her lips as she spoke in a hollow and broken tone. “Why tell me now?” Looking at her I could see the pain and outrage boiling in her eyes as a murderous mask fell over her face. Her eyes were colder than the ice that lined the windows. 

“Rhaegar and Lyanna asked Arthur and I to give him a chest on his 12th birthday that he would need for his journey to be king. It had a dragon egg in it as well as all the proof that he needs to be king of the seven kingdoms. Though no matter how many times I tell Arthur he won't listen. I tried to tell him that he has ruined his life, he refused to believe me his faith in Lyanna and Rhaegar is that great.” 

Taking in a shaky breath I leaned a little further back in my chair as I stared at the flames dancing across the wall. I knew that fire was power. It was something that the Targaryens used to say and every once in a while I would hear Jon say it when he has practiced his valyrian lesson. But the thought that he would be a Targaryen that Robert would kill. He will hunt Jon and nothing will stop him.

There was this haunted look in her eyes as her lips trembled with anguish her eyes began to water as if this was all about me. “Ned how could you lie to me for 12 years, you let me hate that boy for 12 years” I shook my head heavily I didn’t make her do anything she chose to be pistorius, not me. 

“I didn't have a choice in my love, Lyanna on her death bed made me promise that I would keep this secret for 12 years. On his name day, Arthur and I were to tell him the truth to read the letter written by Rhaegar.”

“Tomorrow we are going to read that letter and start his progression to be king. On is 16 birthday he will be old enough to take the throne. His father died passing the throne onto him. We have peace. I don't want to break that up but that poor Targaryen girl, the Targaryens being hunted in the east. All those people that died for John if he doesn't do this it will all be for naught.” 

My pleading words seem to be dead, just hanging in the air, my wife didn't seem to care her honor was damaged and no matter what those stains won't be coming out anytime soon. 

“For now, there is no point in harping on it tomorrow is the day and when he learns the truth, it will be up to him on whether he stays Jon Snow or begins his journey as Aegon Targaryen come we should go talk to Rob and Theon and make sure that they are alright but speak of this to no one”

_ The Next Day  _

The air felt heavy and exhaustive as I glared at the very sight of Arthur. He sat at the lowest table as far as from the high dais as he could. The soft wails of Brand filled my ears as he tried to reach out for a Jon with her baby fist but Cat held on tight. Instead of looking at the boy with hate and sighing, she looked at him with suspicion and fear. 

She hated him as snow but feared him as a Targaryen. I didn't know which one was worse but Jon seemed oblivious to all of us. He bounced happily as he talked to his false uncle, would he be angry with me? 

Theon glared at him from the end of the dias as Rob talked easily with Sansa. Who much as her mother gave him a cold glare that told me that she wanted nothing more than to yell at Jon. For what I don't know but her blue eyes were filling with annoyance. 

Arthur ran a gentle hand along Jon's scalp as he jerked his head over to the door as he caught me staring at him with cool eyes. As if to say if you are going to help then you better get up now. I could see the joy that was burning in his eyes as he and Jon made their way out of the great hall. A Shudder rushed down my own spine as I felt the pinning glare of Cat at my back.

Arya’s bright gray eyes stared back at me as drool dripping down her cheeks her ripped apart the food. With a gentle smile I rose from my seat my whole body felt stiff and it felt like I was lost in my own head as doubt and worry flooded every corner of my mind. 

My legs moved on impulse like they knew where to take me even if I didn't, my whole body felt numb as I made my way into the hall. The coolness of the air helped to wake me up. It felt like it was running on fumes. It didn't take long to get to Arthur’s room, only to find them both resting on the bed. A Valyrian chest and placed gently on his bed. 

Jon took one look at it and then at me before his giddy violet eyes shifted back to the chest I knew what he wanted nothing more than to open it but Arthur clapped his hands with a teasing smile on his face.

Nodding his head gently to me I let out a long heavy sigh sign before shutting the door and locking it before making my way over to Jon speaking in a smooth one. “Jon there is something that I need to tell you about your mother and your father.” 

There is no turning back now I watched confusion bubbling in his eyes as he shifted to look at Arthur, silently asking for help as he nodded his head firmly. Lyanna I hope that this isn't another one of your bad decisions that ends up with Jon dead. 


	4. The Caged Dragon

Rhaenys POV 

Thick tendrils of sweat dripped down my back as I trusted my spear into the straw dummy, the glinting silver tip in the shape of a triangle stared back at me. The light metal shaft felt perfect in my hands. 

The hot sun was almost unbearable, the bright blue sky and wispy white clouds loomed overhead as I looked up at the sky, the bright golden sun stared back at me. Laughing at me as if they say you might be free to walk this castle but you will ever be truly free.

A sense of uneasiness ran over me as I gripped tighter to my spear in my right hand, my thick black curls came stumbling down my back, slapping against my shoulder as the sun blinded me.

My mind races as I thought about 12 years ago today. I can remember it even at a young age. I remember the stench of my grandfather’s corpse as blood pooled from his throat. I could still feel the pain of my hair being yanked from my scalp as the horrifying sight of my little brother Egg dead on the floor flashed before my eyes. 

His head cave in and the motion in his body was all but gone, the Mountain loomed over his head while Tywin stood off to the side a vindictive look in his eyes. Their cruelty hasn't changed even now when I am 15 I chafe under their control and hatred. I wouldn't be marrying some little lion.

Even now as I lost myself in my thoughts I could see that stupid 10-year-old is hidden behind his mother’s skirt somewhere I had hoped at the very least that he would be strong and powerful like Robert.

“You seem tense” The smooth cunning tone of Nym filled my ears as I whipped my head back to see her smooth olive skin and intense eyes greeted me. She was twirling two daggers the size of her arms. Her thick black hair pulled into a tight braid as she gave me a dazzling smile that helped to distract me from my troubles. 

“Shall we spar” Her volantis/dornish accent is like music to my ears, it wasn't easy growing up in my family home. Where my mother, brother, and grandfather were killed in this very home.

I knew that my aunt and uncle, and even my grandmother were somewhere across the narrow sea biding her time. I had hoped when I was a little girl that they would come for me to save me from this hell but I was wrong. Ser Barristan was all that I had, I knew that he had no love for my grandfather but he adores my father. Even if it was his stupidity and lack of concern for others that got me and him in this mess. If he hadn't left my mother for another women my life would be differnt and the seven kingdoms would be so broken. 

I'm the last dragon and I'm caged here in this hell hole, I wanted to run when my uncle Oberyn came here to drop off my cousin I begged him to take me back with him and in his eyes, I could see that he wanted nothing more than to make me queen. But the lord of Dorne will not allow it.

Just the thought of them brought rage to my heart as I stabbed and jabbed slamming the metal shaft of my spear into the metallic. A silent and smug grin pulled at her face as he spoke kinda cool tone. “It would seem like someone has been thinking about the king and queen again. Or maybe it's your sweet prince that has you lost in such a rage.” 

I could feel my lips curling over my teeth as hate bubbled my chest, I picked up my speed, as a fire burned in my heart. My fingers coiled so tightly around my spear that my knuckles turned white, light on my feet I danced across the yard. Her tight leather riding clothes stared back at me as she grinned at me with that mad knowing grin that told me that she could see into my mind without me telling her my thoughts.

Fury bloomed in my chest as my lips curled over my teeth and silent echoing snarls left my lips. “Tomorrow is the 12th anniversary of their death. How could I not be angry? I'm a prisoner in a castle that belonged to me that man Ned Stark. He saved my life but at times like this I don't feel so lucky.’ 

Pivoting sharply on my heels my heart slammed against my chest as I turned my spear as Nym slammed her blade down on me. Gripped tightly I shifted my spear horizontally blocking the blows. 

“Never and I mean never apologize for being alive the Martells will have their vengeance. You will have your vengeance and your freedom your name will stay Targaryen never doubt that.” 

Her voice turned into a low whisper as she pushed her second blade to my throat. A daring look formed on her face as the loud claps of a dry hand filled my ears, the thought of her words force shudders down my spine. Turning to look at my back I could sense Nym rolling her eyes as she glared with hate at the very women that made all of our lives hell. 

The bright dazzling green eyes of the queen were locked on my violet stare as her thick curly blond locks started back at me. Her high cheekbones stared back at me, she had her regular expression a knowing look forcing me to sneer at her. I gripped tightly to my spear as my body, mind, heart, and soul all ached for me to drive the spear clean through her chest before she could even blink. But instead, I simply glared at her. 

I had noticed the ruffle in her crimson and gold silk gown as a small thin boy with clipped golden curls and bright emerald eyes stared at me in wonder like some perfect toy that was all his. The sight of the Lannister forced fury to rush over me. The king's guard stood behind her, none other than Jaime himself. His golden locks gleamed in the early morning light, his sly smile made me sneer just a bit more. I knew his handsome face would look better covered in his own blood. 

“You are a fair lady Rhaenys I'm sure that you have better things to do than to fight with a spear.” I laughed short bitter laughter as her singing song voice-only forced me to grow colder. 

“I'm a queen not a lady your husband occupies my throne and I wield this spear so that one day I might shove it into the heart of my enemy's chest or the back that is the Lannister way isn't it.” 

Nym did her best to hide her grin as I gave the one that I hated most in the world a look of hate. A small frown pulled at her lips but I could see the hate in her eyes. I knew that she wanted nothing more than to have Jaime run his blade through me but I'm leveraging a token that Robert won't let go without a fight. “You are quite something aren't you” 

Her biting tone forced a look of hate to form on her face as she moved forward and Jaime did the same his imposing stature didn't scare me. I took a step forward as well leaning into the weight of my spear. 

“You're a disgrace to that armor set” My menacing tone shocked even me as Nym moved at my back ready to kill them both if I gave the order. I knew that Dorne wouldn’t rise up for me not as long as they think that they will lose. 

Jaime gave me a smug smirk that told me that he doesn't care what I thought and Ceresi looked dangerously close to killing me. If she had the skill I might actually be fearful of her, but a person clear their throat and a raspy voice filled my ears.

“Princess Rheanys his grace wishes to speak with you and Lady Nym as well” I looked past Cersei to see the Lord of the Vale and one of the men that I hated most. Jon Arryn his smooth blue eyes stared back at me as his thin gray hair and tall form stared back at me. Nodding my head slowly I started to go to the throne room with my speed still in hand. 

My feet hovered over the warm cobbled ground of the castle as the red keeps large imposing doors stared back at me. I sighed heavily as I thought back to my room on Dragonstone the coolness of the rocks, the bright green rolling hills and the thick warm vents of the caves.

I was there for the first few years of my life but when I was 10 I was forced to come back to the capital. They said that soon I would have my moons blood and then I would be ready for marriage. The king didn't want anyone planning behind his back. 

The thought force my eyes to roll as Nym fell to my side, her right hand intertwined with my left and at first, it was a calming wave but then I felt the smoothing that felt a lot like parchment and I knew that it was something that she wanted only me to see and that is hard to do with the spies littering the castle. Taking in a deep breath I watched the regal smile of the Nym. 

Together we took the steps as a stifling warmth of the throne room swirled around me. The once might skulls of my family's dragons were gone, replaced by empty space and gawking men now filled the room. Sitting on the throne was not the same man that I knew. I

The once lean man with a broad chest that had killed my father and my brother is gone leaving only a shell of the man that had started the rebellion. Many say it was because the fever took Lyanna killing her. But I think that it was whether she lived or not this is how he would have turned out. He never would have stopped drinking and whoring. 

His cold burning blue eyes stared back at me as I stood my ground. My chin jutted out in defiance as I noticed Ser Areys and Ser Barrstian standing in front of the throne blank looks on their face. 

Sitting at the small council’s table, Varys, Little Finger, Renly, Pycelle, Stannis and Arryn came up behind me to sit with the others. He quickly took his seat and whatever the king wanted looked to benefit only him.

His thick gravely tone told me that he hadn't started drinking yet, “What do you know about your grandmother, aunt, and uncle I want to know when they are?” His tone was even but I could see the hate that began to flare in his eyes. The very thought of my family member still being alive force bubbling joy to fill my chest. 

“How could I possibly know that I'm your prisoner, a caged dragon you used to call me well here I am all chained up. With only a spear and my cousin to occupy my time, I heard nothing from them and let's say even if I did do you really think that I would tell you the man that murder my father.” 

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to see Varys a look of pity in his eyes as Arryn looked like he was interested in any of this, he had pity flaring in his eyes, I knew that he was the only one that could truly keep the king's rage in check. 

Talking in a deep breath I watched Robert jumping to his feet as his face turned bright pink with rage as his eyes widened and he screamed at the very top of his lungs. “YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!!!”

I tried to fight the sneer that formed on my face as I glared at him, his thick curly hair shimmered in the light with sweat forced his curls to damped against his face. “I know nothing you fat drunken fool! You keep me locked up in here with no one to talk to but all for you” I curled my lips in disgust.

Ser Barristan took a step forward ready to defend me, he could say that he was loyal to his king all he liked but we both know that wasn't true. Just watching the rage flaring in his eyes told me that he would protect me even from the king. Taking in a deep breath I faced Roberts rage, spit from his murderous lips as he looked wild with rage. 

“Get out of my sight before I break that pretty little face of yours' ' I glared pointedly at him not feeling a bit of fear but plenty of rage and joy. I walked out long steady strides wishing to get to my room as fast as possible. Nym kept a blank look on her face as she pulled me to a stop just as we got out of the throne room and down the hall. 

It didn't take long to get to the room a thick black iron door stared back at me as I smiled gently at Nym, her smooth pink lips stared back at me as she placed a sweet chaste kiss on my cheek. “I should get going I ride back to Dorne but I'll be back dearest cousin never fear Dorne remembers. I know that it is moving slowly but surely you will be free” 

Her loving tone put me at ease as well as forcing my chest to grow light and warm with hope. As she walked away I looked to my cage, the heavy metallic doors were open and I knew the moment that I walked in they would shut. 

The doors were too heavy for me to leave alone and even if I managed it the hinges were rusted so that the whole castle would hear them opening and guards were constantly at my door. 

I looked at the airy room a large queen size feather bed stared back at me. There were no windows. They were afraid that I would fling myself over the edge but even still I shifted my palm so that I may look at the notes. 

Pulling apart the small brown parchment from my hand I look down to see the thick cursive letter written in high valyrian there were few in seven kingdoms that could speak let alone read the language. I read the words but my mind didn't understand them as I stared at the words I could hardly believe. “ _ Your family is in Volantis we will march on the west soon hold out hope”  _

The very sight of the words forced my heart to flutter happily as I rushed over to the fire pit. I knew that there was no way of keeping this message. I rush to my fireplace building up the wood before striking the flint.

I could barely think as I flung the paper into the fire joy fluttered in my chest as I jumped with joy, I grinned happily for the first time in 12 long years I had hoped that they would be here soon to save me.

Even if it was a year or two or even 5 I knew that they would be here and they would save me or I would save myself. Joffrey wouldn't be a man until his 16 name day I have until then for them to come to get me. Overcome with joy I collapsed onto my bed and slowly slipped off into a deep sleep. 

_ I rode a sea-green dragon with bright blue wings with deep sea-green eyes. My head looked left then right as my mind felt heavy I could see myself on her back. Power radiated from her as sea green flames burst into the air bathing the ground as people were screeching with terror and men died by the dozens.  _

_ The might crack from the beast wings filled my ears as the roars of men in gold and red armor sheik in terror. “Run it's the green queen” They would screech as they died in glorious and dazzling flames. The bright blue sky clogged with black smoke and hate burned in my chest.  _

_ My spear sat at my back aching for blood to be spilled by the glittering steel tip as men rushed to find it covered. The heavy thump of scorpion bolts filled my ears as my dragon dogged with ease, her mighty form didn't slow her down as sizzling hot scales bubbled with warmth.  _

_ Her lips pulled over pine needle teeth as her wings tucked and we plummeted into the air the roar of the wind filled my ears as flames of green and blue swirl together. Shock and awe-filled me but there was also this hunger that bubbled in me. I would have my vengeance.  _

Shaking my head heavily I slowly opened my eyes to feel a mad smiley pulling at my lips. The soft melody of birds echoed in my ears and for a moment I didn't feel so broken and tired. This is a new day and a new hope bloomed in my chest as an eagerness filled my chest as I rushed about the room. 

Bathing in hot scalding water I didn't mind. I could only think about getting dressed, before I knew it I was rushing down the hall, her black curls flowing along with the wind. The thick black curls slapped my bare back as I wore a blue dress with no back to it and riding boots.

I raced to the stable hoping to ride my black stallions. Joy filled my chest as I should keep my mind forcing on surviving. I would have to play my part as the caged dragon for now but if they don't come to me I'll come to them. 

The scent of horse filled my nose but my feet stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up to see a comet the color of blood flying across the sky. I notice people lingering around the yard as they looked at the same thing as me. Among them was the queen and the king both looked at the sight in the comet in utter confusion and fear. 

I noticed that the head of the comet is that of a dragon, in the middle of a roar the bright red comet streak across the horizon. For a moment I couldn't help but think that the comet was for me. The thought of that blue and green dragon popped up in my mind and all I could think about was the blue queen Tessarion the she-dragon from olden times. 

I could see Ceresi staring at the sky then me with these cold vindictive eyes, I'm sure that they were meant to force a shudder down my spine. I didn't like the look but it's not like she could prove that I knew anything about anything. They are coming I just have to bide my time and hopefully, when I come back to take what is mind it will be on the back of a dragon. 


	5. My Name Day Starts With A Bang

Jon POV 

I felt a flush of confusion as I watched my father speak the words they came out of his mouth didn't seem real. I could hear the words that left his lips but the words they didn't make sense, not in the order that they were told to me. There is no way I couldn't be the heir to the iron throne I couldn't be a Targaryen. 

Targaryens were supposed to have silver hair and violet eyes. They are supposed to have pale white skin and have some kind of magic in their blood. If I had magic in my blood then wouldn't I be able to sense it. Looking over to my uncle or should I say Ser Arthur Dayne he gave me a warm encouraging smile as he spoke in a gently loving tone running his hand along with my head as he spoke in a sweet and kind voice. 

“I know that this is a lot to process but your father was like a brother to me I loved him dearly and I promised him that on your 12 name day I would protect you like you are my own. They both loved you dearly and I'm sure that if they were here alive and they would be the one giving you all this.” 

His story suddenly made sense in a flash the melancholy air around him whenever he talked about his dead brothers he was talking about the king's guard and his best friend that was family to him the one that had died in a tragic event. The battle at the trident was that event and it was father that died for a war that was started based on a lie. Based on his foolish choices that caused the deaths of so many. 

I felt confusion coiling tightly around my chest as I glared at the glyphs of old valyria I could see the images of dragons flying high in the sky with mighty cracking wings. Glimmering gold that was supposed to be flames spewing from their mouth as they bathed their enemies in those flames. 

I could feel my heart pick up with anticipation whatever is in this chest was meant for me a gift from my name day from my father and mother. Even though they were gone I could have a piece of them in this chest. My mind whirled and I didn’t know what to make of any of this but in the very depths of my heart I knew this was true. 

I felt my own hand reaching toward the chest as a burned as an overwhelming sensation flooded me. I looked over to Arthur but he didn't seem to sense that strange warmth that rolled off of him. A king smile pulled at his handsome features filled with warmth. He nodded his head as he pulled his own hand away from the chest allowing me to finally grip it. 

Shifting to look to the door I could see father leaning against the wood though there was something about his expression that made me think that he was unnerved. His eyes were the color of wet cold stones. I knew that he didn't want me to open the chest. The madness to his eyes told me as much but still. A thick raspy voice called out to me asking me to open the chest. 

My blood rushed in my ears as my tongue grew thick and heavy in my mouth almost awkward in my mouth like I had eaten a handful of dirt. My finger gripped tightly to the chest pulling it into my lap taking up most of the space and then some. 

Grinning I looked into the chest my mind race with excitement as my eyes searched the chest as I came in contact with a weapon. The blade sat snugly in the chest as it took a few hard tugs to get the thick leather grip lined with red leather out of the chest, it had a pommel with a dangerous red ruby that pulsed with power as I held it firm in my grass I could feel the heat radiating off of it as the seeth a deep black and red fabric stared back at me. 

Pulling the blade from the teeth I heard a sharp click as the sense of power bloomed from the blade as I looked to the flame pattern on the blade and a deep venom red hue flew around the blade. 

The razor-sharp edge stared back at me as this sense of purpose flooded over me as Arthur spoke in a cool tone. “It's the blade of your house Blackfyre, he sent emissaries and sold swords alike to find the sword he paid a hefty fee to have it returned to the crown.” 

His smooth tone shook me out of the trance that the blade induced, as I looked up from the pretty shimmering steel I could see the uneasy look that was on my father's face. I don't know if it was the blade of it was the trance and sway that the blade held over me. But I knew that he wanted to rip this chest away from me. I could see a letter resting in the chest and as I began to grip it I could feel the weight of the words even before I opened it. It had both the sigil of House Stark and House Targaryen. 

“This letter is supposed to detail the next steps that we have to take to get you, ready to be king.” His tone is cool and reassuring as he glared at my father. Turning to meet his gray eyes I could see the way that his eyes scanned over me. Uncle Ned pulled the letter from my hands breaking the seal as he began to read the words allowed in a husky voice. 

“ _ Dear Arthur, and Lord Stark I'm sure that you have waited 12 years and if all goes around to plan you should be reading this just before Aegon hatched the dragon egg in the chest….”  _

He shifted his eyes carefully to look at me, not sure what I would do and my heart threatened to explode in my chest as I looked back to the chest. There were a few letters that were left over, I pushed them roughly out of my way until I saw the egg. 

The dragon egg looked to be the size of an overgrown rock, it has tiny scales, which shimmer like polished metal in the sunlight that streamed in from the window. The left side of the dragon egg is white and the other side of the dragon egg is a deep black. 

The scales were in the shape of a diamond and they shone like diamonds in the light. I could also see small specks of green spotting running along the black side of the egg the very sight took my breath away as the warmth of the egg greeted me.

I thought that after the many ages that it might have been cold and turned to stone but I could feel the warmth feel the life that rested just get the egg exterior. I stared at the egg in wonder for a new more before I turned to look at Arthur. He gave me an award-winning blue his eyes sparkled with love as Uncle went back to the letter. 

“ _ It would be dangerous to go anywhere after the egg hatches he will have a dragon but a young one that can be killed. The youngest Targaryen to mount a dragon was 12 and even though they were able to mount the dragon the best could be killed easily. Time has passed and while dragon has not been forgotten” _

_ The men loyal to Robert will kill them so while you might not have any worry about scorpions it would still not be wise to leave the beast to leave the north let alone Winterfell. For at least a few years. By then the beast might be able to carry Aegon's weight but not for long not yet.”  _

_ “If you surface before the dragon is too young they will kill Aegon and take his dragon, it will take an army to protect my son and his dragon. The best choice would be to hide out in the north garner support and keep the rumor down to a minimum. If my mother and my siblings are safe.” _

_ “Head there when the dragon is old enough to fly for long distances four years should be good, you might be able to garner support from the old blood of valyria they still remember the damage a Targaryen can do. While you take the crownlands as well, you must take Aegon to the east to collect the rest of the Targaryens. I know that our family hasn't seen eye to eye since the rebellion but I know for the love that you bare my son and your sister that you Eddark Stark will do this.” _

_ “The Vale will be hard to sway but with Lysa Tully, it can be down you can rise River Run as well thanks to your marriage to Catelyn Tully. The north is the largest kingdom and the Vale and River Run have no shortage of men ready to fight. By the time that my mother and siblings come back other west with Aegon and Arthur, you will have armies of the east and the west at your back.” _

_ “The Dornish will rally to your side the moment that they see Dany and Viserys they will want vengeance for what has been done. I'm under no impression that either of my children with Elia made it out of the capital if the Lannisters didn't kill them then I'm sure that father in his final moments he killed them.”  _

_ “In the box contains my annulment to Elia, the change of succession naming Aegon prince of dragonstone and crown prince of the throne. My marriage certificate to Lyanna and witness statements of Arthur and the bull are there as well. Finally, three letters addressed Aegon from me and his mother makes sure that he reads them, let him know how much we love him and wish that we did think differently and that I know he is a good man.”  _

With those final words, Uncle Ned placed the word on the bed as I felt this grief hanging in the air as I turned my attention to the sigh letters that I knew had to be from my parents. But that wasn't all that was in the chest. 

There is a silver crown with two dragons meeting each other and a wing of rubies resting on the top crown. I knew that they had to be the crown of Aegon the Conqueror. A slight smile began to pull at my lips.

I knew that it was the crown of my namesake and excitement bubble in my chest I wasn't the bastard but then why. Why did they make me one? He knew the truth and hid it from his wife. He let her hate me for years.

“Hey, Egg we will give you time decided what you want to do.” Arthurs's gentle voice forced a warm smile to pull at my own lips. He didn't even wait for me to respond. He jumped up to his feet grabbing Uncle Ned by the air dragging him out. The sight of my uncle forced a sense of hate to flash in my chest. 

With a sharp thud of his door, I sat there mute not sure how I should feel as I looked down to the brown parchments with red sigils of the roaring of dragons. Plus the gray wax that held the snarling direwolf. Running my finger Longley along with the seal my heart thunder and anticipation bubbled in my chest.

“ _ My dearest Aegon by the time that you get this letter I will have been long dead, I love you with every fiber of my begin. Know that and know that we made many mistakes but you never ever one of them. We forgot our honor and duty and it costs thousands of lives but you will bridge the gap between our kingdoms and our culture.” _

_ “I wish that I could be there to see the kind of man and dragon lord that you will grow into but know that you are as much a wolf as a dragon. Never forget your northern roots. Remember the lone wolf dies but the pack survives, I love you and I hope one day when you pass on you will be able to forgive me for dying without getting to know you.”  _

Tears flow freely down my face burning my cheeks as her words played over in my mind it was almost as if I could hear her voice. But I knew that was true. I knew that anyone who truly loved me was either dead or suffered because of me and my parents' choice. I could barely breathe as I thought about all the people who died because of my father and I kept thinking that as I read the letter he wrote to me. 

“ _ Aegon my sweet boy I wish that I would have been able to see you, to meet you but the old gods of valyria called me home before I got the chance. I wish that I could leave you a great legacy one that you can be proud of. But you will have to spend your life fixing my mistakes. I could give you a thousand dragons eggs and that wouldn't even come close to fixing all of my bad decisions.”  _

_ “I can only tell you that I love you and will for all eternity even when I passed on my mind and heart will always be with you. I know that you will be a great man and that Arthur will be a great friend and confidant for you as he was for me. He is strong and will die for you if he has to but let's not put him in that position.”  _ A small smile cracked at my lips as the mention of Arthur, turning my attention back to the letter I took in a deep breath as I continued to read the letter. 

“ _ There is part of me that wanted to be with you and your mother, I never wanted to leave but I knew that I had to fight Robert. I know that he wouldn't ever stop he would kill us all lost in his own rage. My cousin truly is mad just as mad as your grandfather sadly. I adore you, my dragon prince.” _

_ “You are the last dragon and even if you could fly your dragon to the east and never come back never forget that I'm proud of you and will always love you. I must get back to the capitol. I miss sorely goodbye Aegon”  _

Manic and powerful energy rushed over me as I looked at Blackfyre which rested on the bed. My mind races and I wasn't even thinking as the grief and pain hanging in there words ran over me. I jumped to my feet my egg clutch tightly in my left hand as I gripped tight to my sword once again.

The gleaming silver blade stares back at me as I place the egg gently on the bed. The shimmering flame pattern stared back at me as I took the blade in my right hand instead of my left. The smooth leather handle and the lightweight blade felt good in my hand and with one swift motion, the blade bit deep into my skin. Sharp bursts of burning pain filled me as sharp burning tendrils of pain ran up and down my left hand as I watched my pale skin turn red and blood bubbled up at the surface.

I watched the blood pool into my hand for a moment before turning back to the egg dropping the blade on the ground as I quickly gripped the egg with my right-hand smear in the white side of the egg with blood. The once pristine white side now crimson, the tiny metallic looking scales glew in the light even with my blood on the egg. 

Arthur never lets the fire in his heart die, he hates the cold I guess when you live your whole life in the south the cold tends to love its charm after a while. Creeping over the hearth on unsteady legs I look at the fire with excitement in my eyes as I dropped to one knee. My legs feel like jelly as the flames hit my face like the sharp pops and crackles of the logs echoed in my ears.

Gently I placed my hand into the fire but my hand lingered just a bit too long. I feared that my hands would burn but nothing happened. For a while nothing there was this emptiness in the air as I fell back on my ass. My eyelids were heavy and my mind began to slip away then there was a loud raspy screech. 

A baby dragon with wings of the purest white that shone like diamonds made his way out of the fire, he had a body as black as coal and shined in the light. His poisonous green eyes stared back at meshing in the light like two precious gems.

His spikes on his back were black at the base with white frosted tips, his scales were white like shining jewels and his horns were clear like crystals. He let out a furious screech his black teeth stared back at me as I smiled madly at him a wide grin formed on my face. As he moved to my hand.

Sniffing at the blood before nipping at the tender skin of my hand before licking up the blood. His long coiling neck and squared blackhead look head looked up to me. His poisoned eyes force a sense of pride to fill my chest. With a mad grin, I spoke in a cool tone, “I think that I will call you Vhagar '' Stumbling I pulled him into my grasp and collapsed on Arthur's bed. 


	6. Doubts and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm studying for a midterm so I might be slowing down for the rest of the week

Arthur POV 

I could see how confused Aegon was when I left but I knew that I couldn’t be there to help him through this. He would need time alone to learn what his parent’s last thoughts were even if I knew them. Ned, on the other hand, looked like he might lose his shit but he kept his mouth shut. 

His jaw clenched as his lips pulled into a hard line as he gave me a scathing look, I knew better than to think that the north would rise for Aegon. I knew that now he had no choice but to tell his lady wife. 

I didn't think that she would like him anymore but at least this way she couldn't treat him like a monster. “All this talk about dragons is going to poison his mind. You know that. Look at Summerhall it lays in ruins'' 

I shrugged my shoulders casually as I walked over to the window staring blankly at the bright sun, it was hard to believe that the truth was finally coming out. The thick gray clouds hid most of the sun. 

Taking in a deep I watched his chest begin to expand as a critical look formed on his face as he exhaled and his body grew even more rigid if that were possible. His husky voice echoed in my ears almost taunting me.

“We shouldn’t haven't read that in front of him he will want to go east now. What if he dies on the way? What if you can't protect him? If you were good at protecting people then Rhaegar wouldn't be dead.” 

Ned’s mocking tone forced hate to bubble in my chest as a sneer pulled at my lips threatening to curl over my teeth at any moment. My hand inches to Dawn but it was still hidden beneath the boards of my room. 

I knew that if I had my sword I would have taken in his head but I did my best to curb my outrage and protective fury when I spoke my heart turned cold and my eyes became jaded and murderous.

“I wasn't at his side and I will not regret it, he asked me to protect his son and that is what I will do from that day to the end of my days. He needs to know we lied for him for 12 years this is the day that changes.”

“How can we change anything when we lie to him? Admit it you don't want to see your dearest Robert dethrone. I understand it if Rhaegar was alive I would do anything to keeps I'm on the phone but if given the chance I'm going to cut your dearest Roberts fucking head off.” 

The rage bubbled in his eyes as well as my tone, my hand ached to wrap around his neck it took all my restraint to force the hate to wash away. I spun sharply on my heels as I made my way into his solar. The mahogany desk stared back at me as I threw the letter written to me and Ned onto the table. 

“Now is the time to start building up our allies so that on his 16 name day when he goes to get his aunt and uncle they can stand united with an army at their back and when they are back on western shores they need a real army.”

“The only logical thing would be to start with the Crownlands they stayed loyal to the Targaryen’s but we also have to look out for the Riverlands and the Vale. They have no love for the prince that much is clear and see how your wife treated the prince I would think that she would do anything to make up for that mistake. You can ask her or I can but it would be best coming from you.” 

My tone turned biting and cold as I glared at the man before me I knew that I was pushing him as much as he was pushing me but Aegon is my king and my world I wouldn't fail him the way that all his parents failed him. Rhaegar should have taken the throne that he turned 16. 

His father was a monster and as he sat on the throne longer and longer I knew that it would only get worse. A tense silence passed over the room as I glared at Ned and he leered right back at me a heavy sigh for his lips to part as he spoke his voice turned cold and annoyed. Hate bubbled in me. There is no way that he was serious. There are plenty of reasons to put Egg on the throne.

“We have peace with Robert why start a senseless rebellion?” Even though he tried to speak with conviction I could see the doubt and fear swirling in his eyes. “Besides the fact that he held Princess Rhaenys hostage, or the fact that he is drinking and whoring turning into a fat fool that has the kingdoms in debt.” 

“He is a fool and his son is a Lannister. He is cruel and at any moment he will stab everyone in the back the way that his uncle and grandfather did to the Targaryens. Only it won't be the dragons that pay this time but the wolves. When the truth comes out do you think that they are going to live long?”

“They have Rhaenys, she is an innocent girl and for all she knows all her family is dead or on the other side the narrow sea and from what I hear she practices with a spear she will kill him and take what belongs to her family a war will be started no matter what we do. If you need a better reason than think about this”

“Aegon will never be safe as long as he lives even if he doesn't hatch the dragon, he will go through his whole life living this lie. But each day he will look more like his true father, all it will take is Ser Barristan, Ser Jamie, hell even Robert himself then what are you to do. Who will you choose then.”

“He will die do you get that there is no other way this was what your sister wanted for him. She knew that some goods had to come out of all that death she knew that her son was that good thing. Why are you being so stubborn on this stark!” 

My annoyed tone turned dark and demanding as fury bubbled in my blood forcing my skin to warm. I could see the doubt and worry that flooded cautious gray eyes. I could see the way that his chest heaved like he was trying to calm himself. When he spoke in a cold tone that told me he didn't like any of this. 

“We should talk to Jon come” His tone is cold, but at the same time, his eyes were burning with fury. He brushed past me like I was nothing more than an inconvenience for him. I didn't know how much time had passed as we spoke but together we made our way back to my room. The halls were empty. There wasn't a single person present and then I heard screeches that got louder as I went to my room. 

In a moment I was sprinting as the icy chill of the air slammed into my hair and ran against my cheeks. I rushed forward my heart thumping with panic as I made my way into the room the wind whipped up my hair as I rushed to the close door going to open with all my force. 

Laying on my bed pale and sickling looking is Aegon, his eyes fluttering open as I noticed a deep cut on his hand. The red skin stared back at me as the wound looked to be somewhat healed. 

The scent of blood filled the air as I looked to the screeching dragon seat on his legs. Thick black claws are digging into Aegon’s skin. He has flapping white wings they flapped happily in the air as he let out another screech puffing his chest as his thick black body stared back at me. 

White horns glinted in the fading morning light, Ned slammed into my back I could feel this light thud no doubt a loud curse in a northern accent would have filled my ears if I was paying attention. 

I focused my attention on the beast that rested before me. His poisonous green eyes stared at me as his wings flapped. A weak voice causes him to calm down as I noticed Blackfyre glistening in the light as drying blood rested on the edge of the blade. 

I don't know what the make of the sight but Aegon gave me a laugh as I stalked into the room I could feel my lips pulling into a stern and angry frown. He laughed as he spoke in a low tone. “Sorry I couldn't help it” 

They were the only words that he could say before passing out again. I gripped tightly to his pale, calm form. The dragon didn't see any threat in me and instead cocked his small blocky little blackhead to the side as wide green eyes stared at me and then Ned who looked on with wide doubtful eyes. 

Turning back to him I spoke in a cold tone “Looks like you will have no choice but it seems that the prince has made his decision.” A sly grin pulled at my lips as I held Egg tighter resting my ear against his chest to make out the soft beating of his heart.

His dragon was smaller than a cat no doubt his eyes greeted me and there was this warmth this power that bloomed in them. Happily, he began to claw his way up my arm until he was resting on my shoulder.

“Get a maester he lost too much blood in that little stunt.” Shaking my head sadly I look at Aegon before tossing a cold glare over my shoulder to Ned. He gave me a questioning gaze before running out the room his brown hair streaming against his shoulders.

I let my eyes fall to the sky as a dragon head comet stared back at me. Looking down at Aegon I couldn't help but think that this is the beginning. After all, he is the only person with a dragon egg, right? 


	7. In Volantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Daenerys POV 

I sniffled softly as I watched the old man that I had come to love laying dead before me. He would call me his sweet little princess and while he might have been a cold and angry old man that yelled at the servants and maids. He was always sweet to me and my mom.

I watched his pale skin clammy skin and as the sickly decay scent from his corpse flooded my nose. His chalky skin force shivers down my spine, watching his thinning form I felt Viserys standing at my side. 

His lips were pulled into a sneer as he glared at him. His nose scrunched in disgust as he clutched tightly to a sea-green egg with bright blue swirls. He never let the egg go, he said that it was his and that I should give him my egg as well. But the mother said that he had to be nice that we each got our own eggs. 

He towered me his lean form and soft silver curls shine the light as his light lilac eyes glared down at the dead man that laid in the bed. A sense of guilt rushed for me. I was only 12 and he that closest thing to a father that I had so seeing him dead in his bed forced my heart to ache. It felt like my chest was going to cave in from despair at any moment. 

Mother sat at his side a sad frown on her face as her bright violet eyes shined the light as her pin-straight silver hair pooled into her lap as she ran a tender hand along with the man that had kept us safe for 12 years when he didn’t have to.

The last 5 remaining guards that were loyal to my family swirled around his bed each of them had a grief-stricken look on their faces. “Build a pyre we will give him the burial rights of any other Targaryen he fought and died for our family it only seems right.” 

Mother's egg rested in the room locked away in a chest so that no one could get to. She had the only key as long so that even when she wasn’t in the room she kept the egg safe. Even though they were turned into stones through the ages she still said that they were valuable. That they could pay for us to live in ease and comfort for years. But whenever I held my black and crimson egg I could feel the warmth of them. 

Ser Darry loved to stare at my egg he would say that if that dragon were to ever hatch that he would be Balerion come again. But I don’t know if I would ever name him Balerion, its new age for Targaryens if these dragons were to hatch and if this beast ever hatched it would be the new start for house Targaryen not a repeat of history. 

Gripping tightly to my egg I let out a tortured sigh as mother stood up and an ache rumbling deep in my chest forced my mothers broken-hearted stare to meet my own. “Come along Dany, we should give them time to prepare the body. Ser Darry will need to be clean and give him last rights before we burn his body.”

I nodded my head dutifully as Viserys looked far too happy to get away from the dead body the thought of the dead unsettled him. The scent of decay began to fall away from my nose as my mother directed me out of the room. Bright golden light from the sun blinded me as I squinted to see. 

Doing my best not to stumble as a large window with no glass greeted me I could see the gleaming black wall from here. We lived in behind the wall my whole life but I knew that we weren’t here by choice but by fear. A sad smile began to pull at my lips as we made it out into an open hall. A large winding black corridor made with the same volcanic rock that Dragonstone is made out of or so I am told. 

The sot slaps of my shoes filed my ears as the window looked to be able to fit 3 people stared back at me. Stifling heat shield around me as the scent of lavender flooded my nose. The scent of jade dances along with the air as the sound of my mother's feet slapping against the ground stop. 

Viserys kept walking but mom stopped taking me with her with a well-placed hand on my shoulder. Her form was tense and rigid and she had this far away look on her face as she stared at the horizon. I knew that she had to be thinking about the only other Targaryen that is free from the Baratheons. 

“Do you know what Aegon is doing right now?” My tone was cool but questioning as I looked to the dragon statues that curled tightly around the tower. There was a power rolling off of the black rock I could sense. My mother told me about Aegon on my 10 name day, Viserys as well and since then his mood has been sour.

A soft sigh left her lips as a tight lip frown pulled at her lips as she spoke in a thoughtful tone that told me while she might be here standing here talking to me her mind was elsewhere. “I'm sure he received his gifts from his father. He has a dragon egg much like us. Maybe he knows the secret to hatch them.” 

Her tone is soft and airy almost blank as I smiled sadly at the thought of Aegon. I knew that he was somewhere in the north living a lie much like us. When my mom sat me down just two years ago and told me that I might marry Aegon and together we would rule the kingdoms taking back the throne that was stolen from him and I.

“What about Rhaenys? You said that one day Aegon would come for us in Volantis but what if he goes and gets Rhaenys instead and leaves us here to rot?” Panic and uncertainty bubbled in my chest as I spoke. I hadn't been thinking about this until Viserys said it to me in a fit of rage and I don't know how it had just stuck with me. 

As I spoke I could see the way that my mother's gaze turned sharp and cold, I could see the flare of fury in her eyes. She spoke to me in a reprimanding way one that forced guilt to flood my chest with each word that she spoke. “Why would you say such a thing Dany?” Her cold questioning tone forced shivers down my spine as I shrugged my shoulders as I grew small under the weight of her gaze. 

“Viserys says that she is a great beauty and I’m nothing more than a child. He said that Aegon would be a fool to pick me when he can have Rhaenys'" My voice grew small with each self-deprecating word that I spoke. 

I could tell that my mother's patience was wearing thin as hate began to burn in her eyes as she let out a low growl. “Do not listen to your brother. He doesn't know what he is talking about if Aegon is anything like your eldest brother then he would never abandon his family. In fact, I'm going to talk to him about this.” 

She tugged gently at her Volantis lace plum silk gown that glitter in the light, she made her way to walk away when I called out to her. “Mother I might have a way to hatch our eggs I have seen visions”

I called out to her but I regretted it as she snapped her head back her molten silver hair whipping against her bare shoulders. Her violet eyes gave me a pinning stare, I could see the worry in her eyes as she spoke in a cold venomous tone. 

“The last time that Targaryens tried to hatched eggs, Summerhall burned Dany, I won't let you be a victim to this fate. Vision are not enough, the proof is needed.” Her tone harsh as fear flashed in her eyes. 

I could only take in a deep breath as I grew a bit more assertive as manic energy took over me. “Mother I know what I'm talking about. I saw the two of us riding dragons on our way back to the west. Please listen to me.” I growled in function as my first began to ball up and hate burned in my mind. 

The sight of my conviction forced my mother to break only for a moment as a cold expression filtered over her usual warm face. Her voice as she spoke was cold and stoic, “Explain how you plan to hatch the eggs and if I think your plan is sound that we can go through with it.” 

Suddenly I felt subconscious as I glared at her I could feel my heart jump out of my chest, I took in calming breath letting my chest and lungs expand. I let the weight of my words grounding myself as I gripped just a little tighter to my egg. Letting the heat that flushed against my skin feel my conviction. When I spoke my voice boomed with the power and confidence that I didn't know that I had. 

“The last time that the Targaryens visited this castle was when we still had dragons. I read every book, some of them I read at least two and before the doom, the magic in this world was overflowing. But the magic in our blood has died down. We need blood and fire to awaken our inner dragon. There is magic in our blood if we do that then the eggs will hatch." 

I tried to keep my voice even though I knew that it sounded like pure madness as she let out heavy beth she gave me a cold pinning glare that told me that she didn't like the sound of my plan so far. 

Taking in a deep breath I spoke in a more commanding and strength filled tone, “You are going to build a pyre for Ser Darry. Take the three eggs and put them on the fire with him and then we walked in, I know that it will work you just have to trust me my vision is correct. As we lost the dragons we grew dormant and forgot our roots. We have to embrace all of our heritage including our inner dragon if we wish to hatch eggs. Please, mother.” 

I gripped tightly to her hand forcing her deep plum eyes to match my own I could feel a jolt of power to pass from me to her. Her eyes grew piercing as I spoke in an even tone trying to get her to see my vision. 

“You feel it don't you? The power in our blood is beginning to awaken, mother please trust me and we will return House Targaryen to its former glory. We will return and take what is ours with fire and blood. For Elia, Rhaegar, Lyanna, for Aegon and for the imprisoned Rhaenys we could go back to the west not as beggars but as dragon lords fighting for their throne.” 

My tone grew even and commanding as I watched the wheels in her mind turning the doubt in her eyes slowly began to recede. She spoke in an exhausted voice no longer willing to fight my influence. 

“Very well Dany but you realize that if you are wrong then we will die in a blaze of glory.” I laughed a warm soothing laugh before speaking in an even tone, forcing my mother's danity hand to stroke my cheek lovingly. “Yes mother I'm aware of that but we are destined for so much more.” 

Jumping into action, I grinned easily at my mother before running off to my room, my heart thumped in my ears as excitement bubbles in my chest I'm sure that mother would tell Viserys of my plan . He would call me a foolish girl and refuse to give over his egg but in the end, he would do it. 

The warm winds whipped up my sterling silver curls as I rushed to through the palace walls. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest, my breath came out in short pants when I made it back to my room.

“Princess we are ready” I didn't know how much time had passed as I sat on my bed looking up to see a man dressed in full armor. Nodding firmly I moved swiftly to the door, my heart thumped anxiously as I gripped a silver robe before making my way down into the garden. 

My heart slowed with each step that I took, I noticed my mother clutching tightly to her white and pink egg. Staring at the eggs that Visery held he didn't look any closer to jumping the flames with us. 

But he placed his egg on the pyre the thick black canvas shimmering with a red three-headed dragon stared back at me as he placed the egg by the left side of his face before walking away. I watched mother flash me a loving smile as she walked with smooth long strides stopping at the pyre. Walking swiftly I made my way to her side and together we placed our eggs on the pyre.

I can feel my chest tightening threatening to sink into my stomach as I looked to my bright black egg resting on Ser Darry's chest and mother placed her egg to his right with the sea green dragon move is placed to the left. Quickly I stepped back, handing my robe off to my personal guard. His deep blue eyes stared at me in confidence. 

The orange flames burst to life turning the light brown logs black as the black smoke rose and the sharp scent of burning flesh filled my nose. The sunlight felt cold compared to the raging fire. A fresh wave of heat slammed against my body as I stalked into the pyre that was rushing trying to reach the clouds. 

The tower of smoke billowed high into the heavens as I took in a deep breath and walked over to my mother gripping tightly to her hand as we both walked in the fire I kept my eyes open wide watching the flames stare back at me.

Looking at the bright orange flames I could see the bright plum color of my mother's gown burned away but her ivory skin didn't blacken and explode with puss. She looked unharmed as was I. As we walked further into the inferno the flames changed to black, then green and then white. 

Sharp pops filled the air as I watched the eggs began to crack and long coiling necks began to breakthrough. My heart dropped and raced at the same time. I knew that I would arise as a dragon queen befitting my king. Aegon hold on 


	8. Baby Dragons Cause Big Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one of the day big shout out to Inks_Prophecy who helped beta read this chapter :)

Viserys POV

I watched them both walk into the flames, my eyes widened when I heard her plan. I thought that this inner dragon stuff is utter nonsense. I refused to be any part of it but as I watched the flames begin to dance and move.

I half expected to hear them screaming in utter agony, but only the warmth of the flames and the shocked gasps of people filled my ears. Men loomed around the pyre their eyes wide with doubt and fear. The bright blue sky was now turned to white as the scent of burning flesh and the sharp pops of wood filled my nose and ears. 

I wondered if my egg would survive the flames, after all only dragon flames can break stone as hardened as my egg. The warmth of the pyre slammed against me as the orange flickering flames began to shift. First to a dangerous black, then a bright green and finally a snowy white.

The sweet scent of lavender helped to chase away the scent of flesh, and the whole household walked out the castle to watch their mistress and princess burn.I didn't hear their screams but surely they had to be dead. Would they no longer be able to keep me from hiring sellswords to take back the west?

I thought that with my brother and his children dead, I would be the one to lead the kingdoms. But instead my world burst apart, the moment I found out about my second nephew, who was also named Aegon.

My mind raced with all manner of thoughts, I hated that there was someone else who could blame my father's throne, when it was me who he had named his heir after Rhaegar was killed by the Usurper. Now that his weak mother and little sister were dead, there would be no one to keep me from taking the throne and Rhaenys right from my nephew… even if she is dornish trash. I looked up to see the thick blankets of smoke that choked out the sight of the azure sky.

Soft whispers of awe began to rise up as loud shrieks began to fill the air. As the fire began to die down, and the thick black smoke faded away, the scent of death slammed against me along with the heavy scent of burning wood. I half expected to smell the burning flesh of my mother and sister, but instead I watched as the two women who had walked recklessly into the fire, emerged from the remnants of the pyre unscathed.

The plump budding breast of Dany was the first thing I saw, her creamy skin was tinged with black and her skin seemed to be unblemished from the flames. But it was the heat that simmered in her deep violet eyes that shocked me the most.

A wave of shock ran over the entire garden as I looked to see two beast resting on her shoulder. A beast of black, with wings, spikes and spinal plating of crimson, possessing molten red eyes that burned with hate stared back at me. He puffed out his chest as a mighty screech filled the air, his wings buffeting against the air and his radiant scales glimmered in the morning light as whispers of awe and desire filled my ears.

Men all around me began to lower down to one knee as they bowed their heads, unworthy of the sight, while maidens stood on frozen in place. All eyes were drawn to the black beast that rested on her shoulder and on the second dragon, which was cradled in her arms.

A dragon with a pure green body and dazzling blue wings that matched the color of the ocean. It’s chest, spinal plates, and horns were a deep ocean blue color, and matched the egg that I have had for the better part of twelve years. I couldn't believe my eyes as the beasts eyes came to rest on me. I felt a need to rush forward and take the dragon, to ensure that it was mine and mine alone. But before I could act, a threatening screech kept me from moving.

Much like it had been with my sister, I watched as my mother walked out of the flames. Her bare curvy figure greeted me as a dragon rested on her chest. Soot was covering her pale ivory skin. While a dragon pure as snow stared back at me, the wing crest, horns, chest plate and even the spikes on the beast long coiling tail were a sunset pink. 

Soft gentle pink eyes stared back at me as the beasts blocky head turned in my direction, glaring at me as it puffed out its chest. Mother also glared at me like she had known the dark thoughts I’d had just before she walked out the flames.

Buffeting it’s wings in the same fashion as the black dragon, it’s tail spiraled down my mother's back as its cool pink slitted eyes stared back at me, hate was burning in its eyes, and I knew that this dragon was not fond of me, I could do nothing more than stand there, utterly dumbfounded by the circumstances.

Danys guard; I think that his name was Dayne from a cadet branch of the great house of Starfall rushed to her side, wrapped a peach robe around her body, careful as not to touch her breast, my dragon jumped out of her grasp only for a moment so that she could wrap the cloak around her body.

The black beast snarled and snapped at him as he got too close to the shoulder that he had chosen to rest on, but Dany only cooed at him as she pulled the right side her robe over the shoulder in question.

The black beast adjusted his claws ever so slightly as Dany awarded them both with a warm smile as they wheeled protectively around her arms. I could barely believe my eyes as another man rushed over to my mother ripping the grey cloak from his back and wrapping it tightly around her naked figure.

The whole world stopped at that moment and I hardly knew what to do. I knew one thing for sure I wanted that dragon, damn the consequences. I took a step forward hunger and rage thundering in my chest as I outstretched a hand to take the blue and green dragon from Dany’s hand but the beast snapped at me, it’s black teeth, the shape of pine needles nearly taking my hand off, and I could recognize the hate that bloomed in the beast's deep green eyes.

“Easy Viserys, give them time to adapt, come we should get dressed and talk.” Her tone was warm and gentle but rage still bubbled in my chest. I could taste venom in my mouth as she spoke to me like she was above me. I wanted nothing more than to strike her with the back of my hand, but the cold murderous stare of her beast made me think twice about that.

With a heavy sigh, my mother nodded along with my sister and I couldn’t help but to stare at her in a new light. And then there was Dany. . . She held herself like a true queen, with her head jutted out and a commanding black aura that swirled around her.

I watched them both walk off to their quarters with me standing behind them like an utter fool, just the thought of her walking away from me with my dragon; It took all that I had not to lash out in fury.

My mother failed to hatch eggs at Summer hall so why now? Why is it dany who can hatch them? I don't know the reason why but I wasn't going to allow them to give away my dragon to anyone else. I don't care who I have to kill, I will get my dragon and if Aegon thought that he was going to take my throne then he would be sadly mistaken.

While my mother and sister rushed off to their room to get bathed and dressed, I could only head to the Hall to wait for them, the combined weight of everyone’s stares, almost crushed me. As I made my way into the great hall, sitting up at the high dias I could see all the bright colorful tapestries of the Valyrian Freehold before the door.

Golden rays of light shined in from above me where a large glass roof had been installed. While I sat in the seat in the middle of the high table, I could hear the soft whispers of the maids and servants. 

_“Three dragons?!”. . .“The queen and princess walked in and came out with three dragons I saw it myself.”_

A girl with fair skin and bright blue eyes and deep golden hair talked to another girl with deeply tan skin and deep brown eyes and matching hair. Both were doing their best to whisper but I could still hear them. Each flashed me a cautious stare as their lips cocked into sly and amused grins. The golden-haired girl spoke again. She was thick boned, one of her thighs was the size of my whole body. _“But not the prince, isn't he supposed to be the heir of the Seven Kingdoms? I don’t understand how when he has no dragon.”_

I struggled to swallow the rage and hate that I felt at hearing their careless words. But if what they were saying was true, my nephew would get my throne. . . Unless I could take the dragons before he had the chance. Sure he had an egg, but he doesn't know how to hatch it, at least I hope he doesn’t. I was led to believe for ten years that I was the one that would inherit the throne along with Rhaenys and Daenerys, but unless he acted now, it would all be given away to that mutt. 

I'm pure of blood. I am the one that should have the Dornish kingdoms at my back by marrying Rhaenys, and the crown lands would flock to the only true born Targaryen. Hate burned white hot in my chest, and I knew that I would have to act, I called for a glass of wine to help temper the flames as I waited for my mother and sister to join us, and just as the glass was placed in my grasp, the doors were thrown open.

Two men in black armor entered first, pushing the large massive doors open wide enough so that I could see my mother and sister approaching. My mother was the first to enter the room, and she was stroking a tender hand along the pink and white dragon that rested atop her shoulder, her smooth leather skin shined in the light as her bright pink eyes narrowed on me.

Mother wore a smooth red lace dress with black lace sleeve and black slippers, decorated with rubies. She walked with all the grace of a Targaryen Queen, which was only enhanced by the smooth white scales of her dragon that shimmered back at me. I couldn't help the envy that filled my chest as I looked at the startling pink eyes that watched me with mistrust. Shivers rushed down my spine as I glared back at the beast, determined to not blink or blanch away in fear. 

I am a dragon, I am the true king of Westeros. . .

Then Dany walked into the room in a smooth sheer pink dress that had golden lace, which only helped to bring out the bright violet in her eyes. Her smooth liquid silver curls were pulled back in a cascading braid that hung over her right shoulder, on her left shoulder is that same black and red dragon with smoldering red eyes and a large blocky head.

While my dragon rested on Dany arms coiled tightly around her bicep, glittering blue wings rested against her arm as she glared at me with cold dangerous green eyes that force shudder down my spine.

Outrage began to flood my chest as I noticed both women looking down on me even if I had sat above them. Mother sat to my left and Dany to my right both were trying to give me a passive look. The pink dragon turned to look at me with cool eyes.

Her bright pink eyes staring coldly at me as I watched my mother run her fingers along its spine, causing the beast to let out soft hisses. All the while my mother spoke in a doting voice.

“Viserys this is Irises, and that is Balerion and Scylla as well,” Her tone warm and bubbly for the first time in a long time she had a dazzling smile on her face and true joy in her deep violet eyes. But I could feel only rage as I turned my attention to Dany. 

_Who does this little bitch think that she is?_

__ Fury and venom bubbled up inside my chest as my lips curled over my teeth and I couldn’t hold it back any more. When I finally spoke my voice came out as loud and menacing. “You dare to name my dragon!”

I gripped tightly to Daenerys arm, so tightly that she cried out in pain as small tears welled in her eyes, but the hatchlings quickly came to her defence. 

Syclla bit down hard onto my fingers. Thick black teeth ripped at my skin with ease, sharp tendrils of pain shot through my fingers and traveled up my arm.

I yanked my fingers from her mouth as Balerion let out a hate filled screech as his chest expanded and his wings beat against the air. Dany gave me a dangerous look as Scylla climbed onto her left shoulder and her sea green lips curled over her black teeth. Hate burned in my chest as she spoke to me in a cold commanding tone, that made me want to rage.

“Brother that is no way to act, naming her doesn't make her any less your mount. When they grow larger we'll ride them west with Aegon, until then calm down.” Even as she said the words I watched as a gentle smile formed on her face. She ran one finger under the chin of the black dragon and a smaller index finger behind the horn of my dragon. 

I knew in this moment that I would be on my own, even if that meant that I had to kill my sister to take what is mine then so be it. . .

Rob POV 

The heavy pounding of heavy feet and jingle of chains filled my ears as I looked to see father rushing into the great hall, I had been talking mindlessly with Theon, as Sansa, and Arya argued while Bran played with his fish pendant.

Dragging the bright silver pin against the table, Luwin talked with mother, she had a strange look on her face. She mumbled under her breath in a nervous tone, as worry shined in her eyes wearily the door that father and Daemon had just walked out of a few hours early stared back at me.

The heavy slap of father’s feet filled their ears as well as mine as I notice father throwing the large door open and his chest huffed and puffed as his curls fell into his face. His deep gray eyes were trained on Maester Luwin speaking in a low tone but even then I could hear the worry in his voice as he called out.

“Maester Luwin it’s Jon he's hurt please hurry” His tone quickened with panic as he didn't even so much as watch him move. Quickly he rushed out of the room, instantly panic flooded my chest as confusion filled my eyes. 

I looked over to Theon and Sansa but neither one of them wanted to stop what they were doing. In fact sneers pull at both of their lips like Jon was running their morning, my own heart thumped faster with worry as I watched as mother and Luwin both rushed after father.

I watched mutely, not sure of what to think about father's words and I desperately wanted to know what was going on. I counted to ten in the hopes of calming my own worry but it did nothing to still my panicked beating heart. So I did the next best thing, I jumped up from my chair and rushed off in the same direction as my mother, father and maester Luwin.

I had to know if Jon was okay. I rushed down the dais as Theon called out to me in an annoyed tone . “Where are you going Rob?” The outrage that could be heard in Theons tone did nothing to improve my worsening mood. He acted as if I wasn't supposed to be concerned for my own brother. Usually his smiling cool blue glare, his thick sandy brown hair usually put me at ease but now his smug smile drove me mad with rage.

Sansa had her bright blue eyes trained on me. Her bright doe shaped eyes shook me as I spoke in a hushed tone “I'm going to see what is going on stay here if you want.” My words were cold and taunting as I rushed forward out of the swirling warmth of the great hall and into the icy chill of the outer corridor. My auburn locks whipped at my face as I ignored the shudder that passed my lips.

My heart was pounding as the heavy slap of my boots filled my ears, I noticed Theon rushing after me outrage and curiosity shining in his eyes. I knew that he was running after me only to prove that he wasn't some jerk. I could hear the loud screeching of a third chair being vacated as Sansa called after us. “Wait up you guys!!”

Rushing up the steps I could see people standing in the middle of the hall before Daemon’s door. From where he had come from, Robb could see the figures of his parents standing in the hall with looks of shock painted on their faces. Their eyes were wide and filled with doubt and uncertainty as they watched what was happening inside the room. Terror gripped him instantly. 

My first thought is that the injury must have been really bad because of how they were staring into the room with their own terror filled gazes. 

How did he get hurt? 

Why would anyone want to hurt him? My heart thundered with panic as I ran further down the hall toward my parents. 

Noticing my quickened pace,Theon followed suit, picking up just a bit more speed so that he was on my right side. His wild dirty blond curls slapped against his face as he lurched forward, heavy panting escaped his lips.

As I got closer and closer to the room, I could hear the soft screeches of some kind of strange creature begin to fill my ears. It sounded like a tortured animal of some kind of lizard. Snapping my head back I could see Sansa carefully climbing each step as heavy pants left her lips.

I could see her at the very bottom of the steps as her finger twirled in her silk skirts all the while mother stood not noticing us closing in on her. She and Maester Luwin were frozen in shock and doubt. Mother had a hand hovering over her mouth that was widely ajar, her bright blue eyes were widening in doubt as her hand rested over her rounding stomach. 

Furious echoing screeches only grew louder as I heard the soft cautious whispers of my father while Daemon let out a bellowing roar as outraged burned in his tone, “By the seven are you going to help him!”

Maester Luwin nodded his head in a panic as he rushed into the room, I pushed every last bit of energy that I had into my legs. Pumping my arms avidly I could feel my breath thinning as cold icy sweat dripped down my face. Theon looked just as tired, but we both kept running all the while Sansa called out to us in a whimpering tone. “Guys wait for me!!”

As she screamed out, I knew it was too late. I felt my legs stop moving unbidden, my own jaw dropped to the ground. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Jon rested on the bed pulled against his uncle his skin was pale and he looked to be dead. It was only the soft rise and fall of his chest that told me he was alive. His left hand has a wound that looked to be knitting itself closed. His form looked exhausted but that wasn't the thing that truly shocked me .

Resting on his chest is a dragon, he had flapped his white leathery wings against the air, hate burning in his poisonous green eyes as his white spikes and horns shimmered in the light, his wings were prue white and shined like diamonds, an he had a pure pure black body with black and white spikes. His long coiling neck snapped to me as his small blocky head cocked to the side. He might have been no more than the size of a cat but I knew that was a dragon.

The slitted reptilian eyes leered at me with little affection burning in them, but slowly they grew hard and they narrowed as Theon slammed into my back his own blue eyes were wide with doubt as the beast screeched hatefully at him like he wanted nothing more then to kill Theon. It was almost like he fed off the hatred that Jon harbored for Theon. Father snapped his head back when Sansa let out a shock and then an excited squeal.

She all but pushed us out of the way to get close to the dragon, but the moment that she tried to touch his little head, dangerous dagger shaped teeth snapped around the air as his tail whipped around himself. Black smoke billowed from his nostrils that flared with hate. 

“Easy little one, you wouldn’t want to bite your riders family, even if they do have it coming now would you?”

Daemon's smooth voice filled the air as the dragon snapped his head back, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Daemon with confused eyes. As if he didn't understand the words leaving his lips.

Slowly and carefully he moved his head to the dragon gently and carefully scratched behind his horns until the soft round of hisses filled my ears. Father looked to each of us in outrage and dismay before speaking swiftly in a commanding tone. “All of you quickly come in the room and close the door.” 

His commanding tone forced a shudder of regret to rush down my spine as I quickly crossed from the hall and into the room where Maester Luwin stared on with wonder as he spoke in utter shock and dismay. “What happened to Snow?”

His tone was smooth as he began to pull many glass vials out of his sleeve along with some white bandages, ready to bind Jon’s wound once he was done tending to it. But Daemon gave him a cold glare as he spoke in an even colder tone. One that told me that he wasn't the least beat happy with Luwin calling him Snow. “He cut his hand and lost too much blood, his wound needs to be cleaned and wrapped.”

The coldness in the pointed voice of Daemon flooded my ears as he glared at Luwin like it should have been obvious. Daemon’s eyes glanced toward my father and something dangerous shifted behind his glare as he continued to hold tightly onto Jon.

I moved over to the window looking out the frosted glass to stare out at the gray sky that loomed overhead, a slight smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to find Sansa, who was still trying to reach out to touch the little dragon. Her bright blue eyes filled with wonder, forgetting to be cautious with the young dragon.

But the dragon would not be swayed, and this was clear to everyone when it whipped it's coiling head back, and released a warning screech at her not to touch him. The spikes on his head, Robb noted, were arranged like a crown and he jutted out his chin as if to say that he is better than us.

“I don't get it, what would a bastard have a dragon for?” The cold and questioning voice of Theon force hate to brim in Daemon’s eyes as I watch his muscles stiffen and his eyes harden like a knife.

“He is not a bastard! Tell them Eddard or I will. There is no point in keeping up this lie, you won't be able to hide his dragon.” Daemon said, his tone cold and informative. 

Confusion began to flood my mind... What did he mean; _the truth?_

We all looked to father with doubt and confusion as he scowled angrily shifting form Daemon to stare at both me and my sister, and then Theon before letting his eyes fall over maester Luwin before he finally spoke.

“Daemon Sand is really Auther Dayne. He is here to protect the prince and future King; Aegon Targaryen. Whom you all have known for the past twelve years as Jon Snow.” Father sighed wearily, “He is the son of my sister, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. The whole rebellion was a lie based on a mistake. Lyanna wasn’t kidnapped or raped. She chose to leave with Rhaegar and they got married in secret, and eventually they conceived a child from their union. This child is none other than Jon Snow.”

No way! I looked onto the Daemon now Arthur, he had to be a better swordsman than anyone in the north and even the strongest in the whole Seven Kingdoms. 

Suddenly the cold commanding air that swirled around me suddenly made sense. I found it hard to believe but with a dragon sitting on his chest I knew that what my father was telling me couldn't have been a lie.

How could I deny any of it with this beast sitting before me, Sansa stared with wide eyes at Jon, the hatred and disgust that she harbored for him was gone. Replaced with hunger, and for all we know she could be thinking about how she is going to marry Aegon and have dragons of her own. The starry look in her eyes told me as much.

When Maester Luwin finished wrapping up the smooth fabric around Jon's hand, he cleared his throat before speaking in a cool tone. “He is right about one thing Lord Stark, the dragon will only get larger. If you wish to keep this a secret you must address all that work in your household.”

“This beast will need time and open space to grow which means that the beast must be allowed to be outside and that can only happen if the North is completely under your control. It would be best to address the Northern Lords.” 

I could hear the cunning tone of Maester Luwin filling the air, hitting my father like a blade cutting deep into his mind. 

Instead father spoke not to Luwin but to Arthur with a commanding tone. “Arthur will you come with me to speak to the household when the time comes?” His tone was cool, but also commanding.

Arthur waisted not a single moment and spoke in a quicken tone, “Not until the prince awakens and he orders me to do so. When he wakes, if you want me to depart from his side, I will, but not a moment sooner. He won't have anything but the greatest swordsman looking over him and his dragon.” Power boomed in his tone as conviction burned in his eyes I knew that he wasn't going to leave Jon’s side.

I felt a twinge of jealousy. He got to have a dragon and the throne I frowned at him as father let out a heavy breath before speaking. “Very well then Maester Luwin, Cat, please send Ser Rodrick to my study. I would like to talk to him and get him and the guards to help me round up the people of Winterfell.”

“We can have the meeting when Jon awakens. They will want proof, for now we should let Jon rest. Theon, Sansa, Rob keep this to yourself until later tonight and remember no one outside of Winterfell can know.”

His tone sharp and biting as I nodded my head as I stared back at my father's cold grey eyes. Jon isn't even a Stark and he looked more like father than I do. I have never been jealous of Jon until this moment. He had a dragon, a magic sword, the throne and Ser Arthur Dayne; the best sword in the western world.

I tried not to growl angrily as I made my way out of the room as Theon rushed happily at my side glad to be away from Jon and his dragon. But Sansa left the room with a mournful look on her face as tears of want threatened to flood her eyes. 

“I just wanted to pet him.” She whined.

Father walked with us, a sad smile on his face as he ran a tender hand along Sasna fiery red locks, he spoke to her in a warm loving tone. “Give it time sweetheart, the dragon just hatched. I’m sure that Jon will let you pet him later.”

How could he know that for sure? What if we are killed by the Lannisters? Like they did to the other Targaryen child and one that was related to them. Would that happen to us? 

The thought haunted me as I walked down the steps my mind racing and my heart thumping... The Lannister’s don't have a dragon, but we do. I'm sure that everything will be fine. At least I hope that’s the case.


	9. The Meeting Of Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks again to Inks_Prophecy who helped beta read this chapter and is helping make my stories better grammatically and plot-wise as well. I know it's a big ask so thanks girl I appreciate you

Jon POV 

A little ball of warmth was pressed firmly against my side as the silence of Winterfell swirled around me. Only the sharp slashing sounds of the training yard filled my ears, but who could be training so late in the day?

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to find Arthur’s abandoned room staring back at me, the comforting warmth of the crackling hearth filled my ears. Shadows from the fire danced along the thick gray brick walls, and faintly I could make out the soft sound of hissing. Just like that, it all came rushing back to me in an instant. 

My body vaulted up from the bed and someone nearby let out a soft laugh, “It's fine Egg, he’s right there where you left him.” The smooth loving tone of Arthur filled my ears as I shifted my eyes from the grey stone roof and back to the bed.

A sharp snapping sound filled my ears and I turned my attention in it's direction, only then did I notice Vhagar. So it wasn't a dream… The little black and white dragon stared back at me with bright green eyes that were luminous in the night. 

Grinning at the sight of the dragon, I looked up to see Arthur. He had blue eyes that shone in the light and he possessed strong shoulders that added to his imposing presence. I just knew that the blade at his side had to be Dawn, the famous blade of House Dayne. I couldn’t believe that the man who I believed to be my uncle all of this time, was actually the Sword of the Morning, as well as my personal guard. 

He leaned against the stone chimney, his eyes studying the flames critically. Butz x all I could focus on was the jagged black and white shell that remained unharmed by the heat of the fire.

Gradually, I began to take in the rest of my surroundings. Upon the table I noticed a large white bowl filled with small chunks of raw meat. I couldn’t for the life of me understand what Arthur would need with fresh meat, so I arched my brow at him in question. 

“Dragons don’t eat raw meat, but I couldn’t get him to cook it himself. I figured you would want to try when you woke up.” He shrugged, but his tone was filled with love. 

Hisses of impatience followed, and I quickly turned my attention toward Vhagar, who was none too pleased to have to wait. My dragon looked to be no larger than a kitten, but he clearly had a big attitude. His black dagger-like teeth snapped at me and his winged arms flapped at the empty air, and immediately he got the feeling that his dragon was glad to be the center of attention, but also, confirmation that he’s hungry. 

A small grin formed on my face as I reached a shaky hand out toward his head, the sharp sting of pain woke up my senses, and I looked down to my left hand that rested on the bed. My head suddenly felt light and my vision was blurred just a bit. I knew then that I had to be even hungrier than Vhagar. 

The thick white bandage that wrapped around my hand was stained red and it stared back at me, triggering my memory of what happened. I had passed out after I hatched Vhagar. I had apparently cut my hand too deeply, in my rush to hatch my egg. Even now, I still feel a bit light-headed from the loss of blood, but as I looked around the room, the blade that I had used was nowhere in sight.

I continued to look around the room, and my heart started to hammer in my chest, panic was starting to set in. I stumbled over to the table where the bowl of candy red colored meat was waiting, and I collapsed into the vacant seat. Vhagar was still clinging to my arm, and it was then that I I noticed the blade next to Arthur pulsing in the dark.

As if he could read my thoughts and sense my distress, Arthur spoke in a comforting tone. “Blackfyre is here, and the chest is hidden beneath my bed. Come and sit down, dinner will be soon and I'm sure that it would help a lot if I caught you up to speed.” 

Even though Arthur spoke in a sweet and gentle tone, I could see a hardness in his eyes that didn't translate to his voice. My guess was, this was done for my own benefit.

Looking back down to Vhagar I smiled gently as he climbed down onto the table staring up at me with wide childlike green eyes. Nibbling at my finger as if to say that I had to feed him soon or he would eat me. 

A small smile began to pull at my lips as I grinned at him. The sharp sting of his claws digging into my skin as he made his way onto the table. Grinning gently I ran a tender hand along with his wings with my left hand despite the burning pain that shot up my arm whenever I moved it. 

The moment that I touched his skin there was a sense of ease that washed over me and the pain in my hand lessened, making it easier for me to use. The heat of the brazier washed over me as I felt the first sense of power and joy filling me for the first time in as long as I could remember. Just having the dragon in my presence seemed to make my body feel lighter and the pain, less palpable. 

My legs were still weak and shaky from the loss of blood, but it was like hatching my egg gave me more power than never cutting my hand would have given me. I couldn’t stop myself from grinning gently at the sight of my dragon. Vhagar snorted as he jumped happily on the table prowling across the golden wood table as he stared at the meat.

Craning his long coiling neck he whipped his head back at me and let out an impatient squeak. Stalking to the bowl and plopping down there like an impatient child. I let my right hand hover over the bowl and searched for the perfect piece of slimy bright red meat. Once I was satisfied, I gripped tightly to Vhagars prize and pulled it from the bowl. The slimy texture of the meat surprised me as I felt the fire crackling at my back.

I looked over to Arthur, and I could tell that he wanted me to say something to me. I must have missed something as I tossed the slimy meat in front of Vhagar. His wings arms held him up as his jade eyes locked on me. 

“Lord Stark was supposed to get the maester but Lady Stark along with Robb, Sansa, and Theon tagged along as well, which of course means that they saw your little hatchling here. Because of this, it was easier to tell them the truth. At the moment, Lord Stark is summoning the household to the Great Hall, and the moment that you are up to it, we are expected to meet them downstairs so we can explain the situation to them as well.”

“Your dragon needs time to grow, and you also need more time to learn and train as much as you can before we go east. I need you to understand, dragons are a hard to keep secret, and unfortunately it’s nearly impossible to do on our own. We need the cooperation of the North if this to work, so that we can focus our attention on which lands to claim.”

I understood that young dragons were killed when an angry mob was convinced that all dragons were evil and needed to die. I didn’t want Vhagar to be one of those dragons. Dropping the red meat upon the table, Vhagar gave me an annoyed look. One that said  _ ‘You can't be serious I won't eat this.’ _ But a smooth smile pulled at my lips as I spoke in a cool tone. “Dracarys” 

I watched as something clicked in his eyes and he focused hungrily on the meat. In the next moment, he expanded his jaw back as far as it could go and his chest puffed out before black smoke came out in a short thready burst. 

His winged arms were pressed firmly against the desk to keep him upright as Arthur let out a shocked laugh. Vhagar cocked his head to the side as he glared at me as if to say  _ ‘Is this some kind of test?’ _

“Dracarys'' I said once again, knowing that this was the Valyrian word for Dragonfire.

Once more, vibrant green eyes peered at me. I could see the incredulity burning in his green eyes like he was outraged that I would dare command him to do something that he knew that he couldn’t. But even as he let out a final frustrated screech, I watched as swirling black and white flames erupted from his mouth, turning the meat black and the scent of sulfur filled the air. 

Arthur clapped his hand gently and smiled. “Your father was right.” His voice was no more than a whisper, no doubt he thought that I couldn't hear him, rather than respond, I decided to let it slide. 

Gripping a few more cubes of meat, I placed them gently in front of Vhagar. His thick black teeth ripped the meat to pieces almost seconds after he had charred it. There was a hungry look in his eyes. Only this time he didn't need to be told the word, weak streams of flames burned the meat until it was as black as night. 

The scent burning flesh began to fill my nose as I looked over to Arthur his deep blue eyes were focused on Vhagar watching him with wonder. He decided to give voice to the worries that started to take route in his mind.

“Do you think that it is wise to tell the north? They won’t side with us. Even if they know the truth, the North is stubborn and they still lost two Liege Lords. Wouldn’t it be best to go with the Crownlands first?” My tone was smooth and almost insightful as I watched Vhagar for a few moments. I could see the change in Arthur as he pondered over my words. His lips grew tight and cold as he spoke in a knowing tone of his own. 

“The walls are hard and high, you have the wolf’s wood to protect you and teach you and your dragon how to hunt and kill. This is the best place for you, for the both of you. The only way for you to be truly safe is for the people to know that going against you means death no matter their reasons. I would rather not have you exiled in the north, with only a dragon and I to protect you. Even I can admit that this isn’t an ideal situation.”Arthur turned his attention back to the young dragon, a contemplative look on his face. “What did you name him anyway?”

His tone equal part thoughtful and warm as he stared at Vhagar, intrigue burning in his eyes as he burnt his meat black, he gobbled down his meat with newfound enthusiasm. In a matter of minutes, all the meat in the bowl was gone. His lips sizzled with blood as steam rose from his tiny little body. 

“Vhagar after the god of war,” My tone was smooth and matter-it-fact as I spoke, but the dragon in question screeched angrily at me as if to say,  _ ‘Give me more food.” _ I could only shake my head sadly, there wasn't any more meat to give him. 

“Fitting considering there will surely be a war. But I would have thought that you would have named him Balerion” Arthur’s inquisitive tone shocked me as I turned to look at Vhagar his green eyes were shimmering in the light as I watched flesh lingering in between his teeth. 

Leaning back in my chair, I watched Vhagar’s eyes brighten as if he knew that we were talking about him. Taking in a deep breath I started to rise “Aegon the Conqueror and Balerion are in the past, I believe it's time for Vhagar and Aegon to rise wouldn't you say?” 

A smile pulled at his wine-stained lips as he nodded his head, lowering my right hand down to the table I watched Vhagar looking at my hand like it was an in-between meal snack. His head cock to the side before jumping happily into my palm.

His claw bit deep into my skin as he climbed his way up my arm and rested contently on my shoulder letting out a victorious screech that forced me to let out a clipped laugh. “You're a fiery one aren't you?” My tone was warm and carefree as Arthur and I walked out of the room.

As we walked down the long winding hall everything seemed so different, I wasn't the bastard of Winterfell anymore, but a prince. Arthur had a warm smile on his face as he scratched his hair covered jaw. I thought that I would be angry with Arthur but he had always protected me from the cruelty of Lady Stark.

Arthur voiced his disdain of the way that she treated me to my Uncle Ned, on more than a few occasions. While uncle Ned allowed the abuse, turning a blind eye to all that he saw, and Robb is no better. He pretends to be oblivious but he knew what was happening, long before today and said nothing. At this moment I couldn't feel hatred towards Arthur. My uncle, on the other hand, was a different story. I understood that the lie was needed for me to live. But that didn't mean that he should have let his wife treat me lower than even an insect. 

The heavy slapping sound of our boots echoed in the abandoned corridor, Vhagar nuzzled my face as soft hissed filled the air. His warmth threatened to overtake me as he began to screech. I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed two guards standing in front of the double doors that lead to the great hall.

Taking in a deep breath I looked to Arthur. He gave me a smile as he pushed open the large imposing wooden doors that separated them from the Great Hall. The metal handles glimmered as they caught in the light of the torches that lit up the room within. Arthur pushed the doors open with the palm of his hand, and all at once Jon could feel his body stiffen as the loud shouts inside of the Great Hall filled the air. 

The blazing fires from the hearth warm the room, trying to penetrate my skin, but I never felt colder than I did at this moment. There were questioning stares aimed at him from all around the Hall, all of which were burrowing deep into my skin. While up above, the high dais was littered with all kinds of food. Fried duck with crispy brown skin, sliced lamb, boiled potatoes, fresh brown bread, and ale and wine are flowing. The thunderous roars of laughter came to an end as I noticed the whole castle was here before me.

Uncle Ned sat at the high dias his cool gray is locked on me instantly, next to him sat his lady wife, who held baby Bran as he bounced in her arms, his bright blue eyes matched her own as they both stared back at me with wide eyes. 

I could see the hate in her eyes fade away replaced by caution and fear, she hated me as a bastard and I think that she hates me even more as a Targaryen. To the right of father sat Robb his auburn curls fell over his face, and I didn’t miss the envious way he watched me as his eyes studied Vhagar resting upon my shoulder. 

Sitting next to him was Sansa, her eyes were sparkling with what appeared to be want and desire. I knew she wasn’t actually seeing me, but instead saw only the titles that could be hers, through me. Her eyes were focused on Vhagar, who I could tell she wanted more than anything. But the moment that Vhagar’s green eyes locked with her blue, hate-filled screeches erupted into the air. Breaking apart the cheery environment all in a single moment. Arya’s widened eyes shone as she looked at Vhagar with excitement and awe.

Men began to whisper as the soft shuffle of feet began to fill the air, I could see Ser Rodrick off to the side, quickly he shuffled over to me seething, hate and fear filled his body. I could see the way that by the way his hand was attached to his sword. In a flash of movement, Arthur forced me to take a step back as Dawn was gripped tightly in his hand. His eyes were cold and pointed as a heavy tension settled around them. 

The ivory blade shimmered as it’s full length was revealed, Arthur gave Ser Rodrick a cold pointed stare. Letting the tip of his blade nick the tender flesh of Ser Rodrick’s throat. I knew that he meant me no harm but the same couldn't be said for Vhagar. Uncle Ned snapped up almost in an instant, power and command ringing in his voice. 

“Ser Arthur, enough!” Father's—no, his uncle's voice boomed with commanding power and hate as he looked at Ser Arthur. But for some reason, I knew that he was not going to move from his place. Ser Rodrick’s jaw clamped shut as Arthur’s blade dug just a little bit deeper.

It took me a moment to realize that I was the only one that could get him to stop. “Ser Arthur let him go, I'm sure that Vhagar is a startling sight to behold. Besides, I’m pretty sure the last time the north saw a dragon was at the start of the Dance. Their reactions are understandable, don’t you agree?” 

My voice is equal parts commanding and respectful and Arthur eventually nodded his head, allowing his blade to drop from the old knight's throat. Slowly his other hand began to unfurl around my shoulder. Father wasn't kidding when he said that Arthur would protect me. 

I would hate for this moment to be even more heated than necessary. His hard blue eyes grew jaded and filled with venom, I knew that he hated Ser Rodrick even more than Lady Stark. I took in a heavy sigh as I looked at my uncle. His jaw locked with annoyance at the sight of Arthur. Though, as he shifted his gaze to me his face went blank as he rested at the high dias. 

I walked further into the room aware of all the pointed stares that were burning holes in my back, and I could feel a heavy cloud of confusion settled over the room as I grew closer to the high dais. Taking the seat furthest from the Lord's of the North. 

I knew that Lady Stark didn't want to be anywhere near me which I was fine with, truth be told. I knew that I didn't have to take her abuse any longer. Uncle Ned on the other hand, stood up his body ridgid as Vhagar jumped for my shoulder and landed on the table right in front of me. 

A coldness settled in his jade eyes as he met the stares of all the men. I'm sure that he could sense the hate that burned in their chest as I glared at them. Uncle Ned spoke in a loud voice as the screeches of Vhagar filled the icy air. 

“The war that we all fought twelve years ago this day started, because of a lie. Rhaegar did not take my sister; they ran away together. As it turned out, they were madly in love. The two of them eloped in Dorne, and the boy you see before you is the product of their love. Jon Snow, the boy you all thought to be my natural born son is actually Aegon Targaryen, son of the dragon prince and the she-wolf, and he is the rightful heir to the Iron throne…” 

His uncle's voice sounded tired and Jon knew that he was likely struggling with the weight of what he had to reveal, but he didn’t stop there. "I know that it is hard for all of you to believe that the rebellion was built on a lie. That if we had been patient, then maybe the bloodshed could have been avoided. But I found out the truth too late, Robert had to have his war and in the end, we all obliged him. We are all equally at fault for the lives we lost during Robert's Rebellion. And that presents us with another problem; Robert is now the king, and he won't willingly surrender the throne to the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, nor will his heir, who is being groomed by his mother and grandfather to be the next king."

"What happens when the Lannister takes the throne? Our people will suffer. Lyanna’s dying wish was that at the age of twelve, Jon was to be told the truth about all of it. He had hatched his egg. She held out hope that he would truly unite the beginning of the land of the South and the North.” 

Even as he spoke the words, hate-filled eyes shot directly to me, their venomous glares and a murderous tension settled in the air so thickly it could be cut with a knife. The men snarled and hate-filled words filled the room, while Ser Rodrick gripped tightly to his throat.

Small droplets of blood spilled from the thin cut in his neck as hate formed in his eyes. When he spoke, the whole room went silent. “You would have us fight for this dragonspawn? The grandson of the Mad King, based on the lie that this mad dog told you!” The hate that echoed in his voice forced Vhagar to hiss at him as Ser Arthur replied in an outraged tone. 

“I'm the most honorable man in this room as far as I’m concerned. Furthermore, I am only here for my prince. Anyone that means him harm will be cut down, anyone that means Vhagar harm will also die. It is that simple. This is not a lie crafted by myself, this is the truth, given to your Lord by none other than Lyanna herself and Rheagar through written and witnessed correspondence. If my word is not enough to convince you then shall I go grab the signed letter and certificate of marriage. A letter signed by both Lady Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar with the signature of not only me but the other men and a Maester himself. If that is not enough proof then I suppose you’re right I'm nothing more than a mad dog that created such an elaborate lie.” 

A look of hate formed on Arthur’s face as he gripped tightly to his blade, I knew that at a moment notice he would attack them if I commanded him to. There was this coldness and grief that formed on his face as, uncle Ned spoke in a loud and grief-stricken tone. All the while, he gripped tightly to a deep brown piece of parchment; one that I hadn’t noticed inside the chest. 

_ “I Princess Lyanna Targaryen made this statement shortly after the marriage to my beloved prince Rhaegar. To those that will be reading this I am not under duress, and I was not forced to marry anyone nor have I been raped. Only the love that I hold for the prince forced me to leave, and I hope that for the love I bear for my son, you will all stand behind my choices. My son is the true heir to the iron throne and I implore all of my fellow Northmen to help my son in his journey for the throne in the event that I was unable to make it out of this war, I beseech all of you, please protect him as you have attempted to protect me.” _

Taking in a deep breath of my own, I could make out the soft breaths and sniffles of the other people inside the room. Still, I fought the urge to cry, even though I could feel the burning sting of pain in my eyes. Arthur’s sorrow-filled voice filled my ears as he moved to retrieve the letter from my Uncle.

I couldn't help the guilt that filled me, thinking of my father's decision. If it hadn’t been for my mother's outright refusal of Robert, maybe none of this would have happened. 

The low hisses of Vhagar filled the air but it did nothing to shake me out of my scattered thoughts. If I didn't exist, would this dragon even be here? Would all of that death have occurred? Doubt plagued my mind as Ser Rodrick spoke in a skeptical voice of his own. 

“Aye, there are at least four different signatures, and this is the script of Lady Lyanna. But Lord Stark what you are speaking is treason, what happens if the King finds out?!”

Murmurs of descent and agreement filled my ears, Ser Arthur stood at my back his hand itching towards Dawn. Rodricks hatred for House Targaryen was well known in the North. I knew that he would gladly kill the young dragon resting in front of me. 

“Do you think that he is going to care that you just found out? He will kill all of you and then he will spend the better part of his time torturing and killing the prince and his dragon. He will obliterate the North simply for Lyanna’s decision to spurn him. Robert hates the Targaryens and he will kill anyone who is loyal to them. This time won't be any different you can say that you aren't loyal but we both know he won't believe you.” 

Arthur spoke in a commanding voice, a hard look formed on his face as Vhagar let out soft hisses. I felt the sizzling skin of Vhagar just beneath my finger as it brushed against the smooth leathery skin of his neck. 

I knew that soon, he would be the one that was protecting me, that is, if he’s able to survive this moment. I knew that they hated me even before they knew the truth, people thought that bastard was treasonous by nature, and I knew that I wasn't going to change their mind, even now that I'm no longer a bastard.

“I'm not asking you to fight for me. I know that the North has suffered more than they should both now and in the past. I know that you all lost a lot in the rebellion. I have no right to ask any of you to give more than you already have. So instead, I humbly ask as a northerner that you give me your word that you will keep me and my dragon secret only for a few years.” 

My tone rubbed deep in my chest as I looked to the men in the room all were silent but as I looked to see Arthur, pride was shimmering in his eyes. A silence rushed over the room, as the soft hisses of Vhagar echoed in my ears. 

I dropped into my chair but as I looked at the men and women of Winterfell I could see the doubt and pain echoing deep in their eyes, I knew that they would protect our secret for now. What we really needed to focus on is the kingdoms that will back us. 


	10. Let The Plotting Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the chapter and guys don't forget to check out The Valyrian Empire its part 2 of the Targaryen Empire

Ned POV 

The howling winds of early spring filled my ears as the smooth fabric of the bed sheets swirled around me, the warmth of Cat’s body pressed against mine continued to warm me. Her smooth creamy skin shined back at me as I brushed aside my wife’s long auburn curls. Her eyes fluttered underneath her closed lids, a look of contentment formed on her face as her soft wispy breaths filled my ears. 

The loud and outraged roars of men still plagued my mind as I thought back on the previous night, along with the merciless screeches of Vhagar; Jon’s dragon. The thought of the beast, even now made my heartbeat race and filled my mind with fear and worry. Even if we were able to keep this a secret and was able to make it out of here in tact, what would a war with dragons look like? 

Despite Arthur’s assurances, I couldn’t help but worry over what would happen if word of Vhagar and Jon, reached king and queen… that a boy from the north not only bonded to, but also hatched a dragon. Knowing Robert and his undying hate of Rhaegar Targaryen, I knew that there would be no way of avoiding war. 

Tywin would send his armies north, and Robert would attempt to lead them. The thought forced fear to crawl into my chest coiling tightly, as the cold sense of dread enveloped me. Taking in a few deep breaths I laid back against the fur blankets that swallowed me in a cocoon of warmth. 

As I lay awake all night, I thought of all the ways that I could protect my sons and my daughters when word about Jon and Vhagar got out. Would he be the next Aegon the Conqueror? Would he ride dragons into battle in the next four years or so with his aunt, uncle, grandmother and sister at his side and an army at his back? Or would he hide out deep in the north in the hopes of never being found? 

There were too many possibilities and not enough answers. I wanted to believe that there was no way that would happen, Jon was a good lad, though with a dragon at his disposal, I couldn’t help but worry that it would be too much temptation for him. I knew even now that he would want to use his dragon, and even more—he wasn't the only one that wanted Vhagar.

I could see the envy in Rob’s eyes when he looked upon Jon. Sansa talked about dragon riders and the story of the dragon knight and how she would make a perfect queen. 

“What are you thinking about love?” The rough sleep-filled voice of Cat filled my ears, calling me from my own thoughts as I turned my attention in her direction. Soft hazy blue eyes greeted me, and I gave her a weak smile as I ran my fingers mindlessly through her auburn locks, letting out a heavy breath, I smiled gently at her. 

“Jon. . . Vhagar. . . the north, the south—there are just too many problems and not enough time to sort them all the way through. If he hadn't hatched that damn egg then he would have been safely hidden, he could have lived his life in secrecy—but with a dragon, he has no choice but to take back the throne he won't be safe otherwise.” 

As I lay there motionless lost in my thoughts, I’m sure that a lot of people in the north wouldn't be so quick to forgive Jon or his family for the loss of my father and brother but that wasn't on them. I hoped that in time, that a good portion of the north would stand behind me and my nephew, maybe not all of them, but most of them.

Cat’s mood must have been soured by the mention of Jon, but as she spoke in a warm tone, she knocked me out of my scattered and confused thoughts. I knew that she was doing her best to convey warmth and understanding when she spoke.

“I'm sure that you will work it out, we have plenty of time to think this through before he leaves for the east to go find the other Targaryens. I’m sure you know that the King will have spies searching for the others, and the moment that he and his beast leave to make their way east, news will spread. A cover story will be needed to hide him. You should say that on his sixteenth name day, you will be sending him to the Wall, that way they won't think that it is him, at least not for a while. It will take them time to pick apart the lie and with any luck, by that time everyone will be prepared.” 

Even as she said the words, I picked up on the subtle hatred for Jon in her tone, and a sneer pulled at my lips, even as I tried my best to keep my mind neutral. Taking in a heavy breath I lay there mute for a while, hoping that my vow to my sister wouldn’t end with the destruction of the Seven Kingdoms. 

With that thought, a sense of realness filled me, forcing me from the warmth of my bed and the loving embrace of my wife. The steam from the hot springs outside left grey and white frosted patterns on the window, a small breeze wafted through the cracks and made me shiver. Slowly I made my way over to the window, the bright morning sun reflected off the frosted glass and my naked form shook from the wintery chills. I could see the deep gray sky glaring back at me while the soft clanking of metal filled my ears as I looked to the Yard where two men were busy going through drills.

Jon's thick black hair whipped around his face, blowing against the wind. He stood firm in boiled leather, while his hand clutched tightly to the worn leather grip of the ancient sword Blackfyre. I could see the way that the ruby pulsed in his hands. The dancing flame patterns of the blade flashed in the light. I couldn’t help but grin sadly to myself as I watched the boy that I had raised as my own. His blade sliced easily through the air in a wide arch before it slammed against the mighty Dawn. 

The man standing just in front of Jon didn't move an inch. He wore gleaming thick black armor that appeared to have scales delicately etched into the metal, with a red dragon painted firmly in the middle of the armor. Arthur met Jons attack with all the force that he had, he had been training Job for twelve years and he had been slicing and dicing with him every step of the way. Never taking it easy on him because Jon was young or a novice with a sword, and even now Jon stood firm, with flames burning in his eyes as a bright beaming smile formed on his face. 

Sparring with ease, the two of them parried each attack brought down by the other, never stopping to rest, even as the sun rose higher into the sky breaking past the clouds, turning the sky a bright bronze and pink. A slight smile pulled at my lips as I noticed a white and black dragon off to the side on a large brown barrel. His wings flapped against the sky as he let out an excited screech, his glittering white wings, and horns as clear as diamonds. 

His luminous green eyes stared back at me as I grinned at the sight. Cat’s own naked form made her way to the window. I could see the slight frown on her face as she rested her chin on my bare shoulder. Her own eyes were staring at Vhagar as she let out a heavy sigh. “I still can’t believe that the boy you allowed me to believe a bastard, is actually the true king in disguise and that he was able to hatch a dragon when all other attempts ended in failure.” 

Her voice was truly filled with awe and as her warm arms wrapped around my back I felt a small smile form on my face, my chest swelling with pride and love for the boy that loomed before me. Taking in a heavy breath I watched them go at it for a few more minutes, but was eventually called away when there was a sharp knock heard at the door. 

I hadn’t so much as looked over my shoulder when another nock was heard, followed by a heavy voice that reached through the thick oak door and rang inside my chambers. “Lord Stark there is a raven from Lord Benjen Stark,” came the husky voice of Ser Rodrick. I let out a heavy breath. I hadn’t seen Benjen since last year, claiming that Jon would need allies and that he would bring some home. 

Shaking my head sadly I slipped on a loose white shirt and a pair of black pants, while Cat rushed back to the bed and slipped a loose-fitting robe. A moment later the door opened and Maester Luwin made his way into the room, followed by Ser Rodrick right on his heels. His face was bright red and he appeared to be a little flustered.

Taking in a sad breath I looked over to Rodrick, his thick white braided beard stared back at me as I watched his quiet blue gaze roll over me and then toward the window that I had just been standing in front of. Taking in a deep breath I dropped into a seat before the blazing fire. The rush of heat helped me think, as Maester Luwin approached me cautiously, a thick brown scroll rested in the flaps of his robe. 

Taking in a deep breath as I steady my nerves as I held my hand to retrieve the missive. His thin sallow pale white skin, barely protected his frail bones and his thinning white hair greeted me. There was a fondness that settled in his eyes and he smiled as Ser Rodrick spoke in a cool questioning voice.

“Why is it that Lord Benjen left in the first place?” His tone was questioning, causing me to snap my head up toward him to see a blank expression forming on his face. I knew that things would be tense when the truth came out about Jon and Arthur. I knew that it was a lot for him to process and the constant whispering of my wife in his ear didn't help anything. 

As I spoke I did my best to ease the lingering shock and mistrust that seemed to be hanging in the air these past couple of days. “He left to find allies, he didn't tell me where, he said that it was best that way just in case things got bad.”

As I spoke I began to unfurl the scroll and I took in a deep breath, letting my heart and my mind settle. Making sure that I did my best to let go of the panic and the worry that filled my chest. The smooth sensation of the paper felt good in my hands as the dry parchment rubbed gently against my fingers, I started to read the thick blocky leather from my brother.

“ _ Brother I know that it has been a long year and that by the time that this message reaches you that Aegon would have been told the truth about his origins and I will be coming back just in time.” _

_ “I am bringing Lord Velaryon from the Crownlands. Even as we speak I'm making my way to White Harbor and will be on the way with his lordship within the fortnight. I hope that this letter finds you and my sweet nephew well and I look forward to seeing all of you in a few weeks. ~Your brother Benjen.” _

The words fell for my lips as I turned to look at Cat, her own crimson blue eyes studied me as her form grew rigid, I leaned into my chair. Worry shone in her blue eyes as she ran her eyes along with the brown parchment. The crude words staring back at me as a strong pounding station began to form behind my right temple. 

Cat’s eyes ran over the letter as Ser Rodrick stood stiffly behind her peering over her shoulder in the hopes of reading the letter. Maester Luwin sat there as if he already knew the words that rested the paper. My heart thumped with worry... they would be here in a few days.

He hadn’t seen the hatching of Vhagar coming. Do we risk it? What if seeing the hatchling is the only way to prove his blood, would they deny him? Would they betray us in the kingdom of the south? Worry and fear ate away at my mind as I turned to look toward the window. My heart thumped with worry in my chest as I turned to look out the window the color-changing sky greeted me. 

Jon stood hunched over, shoulders slumping as Arthur patted his shoulder while his blade rested in the snow long forgotten. While he breathed with ease, Jon was struggling to breathe. Vhagar watched as well, his cool green eyes shone in the light as he studied Arthur walking over to him. Not once did he screech out in protest. A small smile pulled at his lips as he curled a finger under the chin of the beast that Jon hatched. 

Arthur smiled warmly, I don't know how much of this I should tell Jon, but I knew one thing was for sure; if we don't play this right then we would all have our heads deposited on the end of spikes. Taking in a few breaths I stood and spun sharply on my heels making my way over to my wardrobe as I spoke in a cool tone. 

“Get Arthur I would like to talk to him,” My tone was equal parts commanding and cool though I knew that I should go get him myself, in the back of my mind, I knew that if Rodrick went to get him nothing but more fighting would arise. 

Rodrick didn't look any happier about this whole deal, but he gave me a sharp nod and started to make his way out of the room. His shoulders were stiff and a sneer pulled at his lips as hate flared in his blue eyes. I knew that he was less than pleased about any of this but he hoped that Jon would keep Arthur from spilling blood a second time. 

“Ned?” The smooth questioning voice of Cat filled my ears as my heart continued to flutter with worry as anxiety, forced a spike of terror to run through my chest as I looked to the fire. Even after I took in a deep steady breath, my chest began to expand and still as my panic began to betray my blank face. 

“Jon is smart but he is a child, and this is a serious matter. If we play this wrong the Velaryon lord could betray us, kill the dragon, and Jon would be handed over to the king. We can only hope that Benjen knows what he is doing, that the old blood of Valyria flowing in his veins is enough to keep them loyal to the dragon lord.” 

Jon POV 

My muscles grew taut as icy tendrils of sweat rushed down my spine, stabbing my back like a thousand needle pricks against my skin. Arthur chuckled gently at me as if he could see the goosebumps rise against my itchy skin. The frayed edge of my stomach gnawed at me as my hunger grew greater, deep rumbling filled my stomach as Vhagar let out a matching screech to voice his own hunger. 

His warm blocky head nuzzled against my cheek as the warmth of his little body burrowed deep into my shoulder, I smiled gently looking at his smooth white wing-arms that had two small little claws that gripped tightly to me.

The smoothness of his scales was still so shocking to me, I woke up this morning thinking that I had dreamed the whole thing. But when I opened my eyes, there he was sitting on my chest with a hungry look in his eyes. 

I fed him this morning before I came to train with Arthur, and he had eaten twenty chunks of meat. All of them were charred black almost to the point of being ash. Even then, he hadn’t gotten full. I knew that now he wanted more food and as if to prove me right he began to nibble on my earlobe. 

His teeth grated against my skin as I let out a chuckle. “This one doesn't stop eating does he ?” The sweet joking tone of the Arthur filled my ears as he ruffled my hair gently like he had when he was still my uncle. Truthfully, I was still having trouble seeing him as the mighty Arthur Dayne. Though I can admit, the name Daemon never really fit him. I knew that even though our relationship was changing, he would always be my family. 

I let my body grow more at ease in his presence as well as the presence of the dragon, Vhagar whose soft mewling, forced a sense of love and warmth to bubble in my stomach. I quickly made my way to the great hall to take care of our hunger. 

The warmth and love that normally flooded the Great Hall was palpable, but instantly there was overwhelming silence threatening to choke me. Even though there couldn't have been more than twenty people in the room. 

Robb, Sansa, Theon, Arya, and little Bran were all there giving me large wide eyes, but I did my best not to look at them. I could see a few men coming inside to take advantage of the warmth, they laughed as they took their seats around the hearth. However, the moment that they saw me their joy stopped. Each gave me a cold standoffish glare, as they started to whisper about the other night when Arthur kinda lost it on them. 

Taking in a few deep breaths I dropped onto one of the benches resting before the long trestle table. As I dropped onto the bench two serving girls rushed over to me. One is quite large and fat, with dirty brown hair and dark cold brown eyes. The other girl was more fair-skinned and skinny. I'm talking about skinnier than a twig, if she turned sideways then you won't be able to see her; kind of skinny. Her dirty brown hair and deep gray eyes greeted me as I spoke in a commanding tone. “Bring me a bowl of uncooked meat, and make sure it's been cut into small squares. I’d like something for myself as well, please.” 

I might be a prince now, but that didn't mean that I had to be rude, both gave me a sweet look but they did look shocked by my food order. Arthur hid his smile as he dropped happily into his seat and spoke in a cool tone. 

“Just mead for me ladies, go on you heard your prince.” He said, dismissing them to go about their duties.

I rolled my eyes casually when they both blushed before setting off. It was like he never even tried, but girls fawned all over him. He dropped down on the bench right beside me as Vhagar lowered himself down from my shoulder. 

The darkness of the great hall took a moment to adjust to, but slowly my eyes began to notice the rafters above me were black from the ash that rose high in the air. Braziers lined the walls as the sight of flickering flame force Vhagar to let out a few screeches. I turned to look as Arthur there was a sly grin on his face as he looked to the baby dragon. 

Vhagar prowled up and down the table a sly grin on his face as his black teeth stared back at me. His wings glittering in the limited light, I looked at him for a moment. I could sense the worry that plagued him.

“What's next? We can't find allies until Vhagar is old enough to be dangerous, but we can’t just sit here doing nothing. The Tullys won’t side with us, I'm not naïve enough to believe that they would, not after the honor of their precious Lady was tarnished. The Vale won't side with me, and even if we could make a compelling case, Jon Arryn is the Hand to the king. The same bastard who killed my father. We aren't going to find allies here in the northernmost kingdoms. They were some of the first to rebel against the Mad King. Dorne won't side with us while Rhaenys is alive, and the moment that they find out that father disinherited her they will convince her to oppose me. . . We have no allies.” 

My intuitive voice didn't shock him in the slightest, in fact, it was then the door was flung open that forced us both to look up, taking us away from our conversation. Though when he spoke I knew that he was speaking to me not whoever is going to be walking through the door. 

“You have a dragon, do the others have dragons? The allies will come when you prove yourself worthy, Volantis has money and power, I'm sure your grandmother will be working on them even as we speak. Daenerys and Rhaenys aren't going anywhere, you need to have patience. I won't fail you and neither will your uncle. I just need you to trust in us, to guide you and Vhagar to the Iron Throne.” 

Nodding my head slowly, I felt the wind slap against my back and whip up my thick black cloak as I looked back to find Ser Rodrick. His form was rigid as he took in the two of us. The moment that our eyes met, he started to make his way over to the table.

Vhagar began to prowl as a low rumbling growl started to fill his small little chest and he ran over to so quickly, his claws scraped against the table leaving little gouges on the surface. All the while black and white flames burst from his mouth and anger burned in his eyes. 

A slight smile began to pull at my lips as Ser Rodrick jumped back in terror, his hand reaching for the dagger that rested on his hip. It took him only a moment to settle his panic as he spoke in a commanding tone. “Ser Arthur, Lord Stark would like to speak to you about something important.”

Arthur glared at him and his hand started to reach for Dawn that was resting on his hip today rather than his back. A dangerous snarl pulled at his lips as he glared at me, a protective aura swirled around me. “It's fine Arthur I'm fine, Vhagar’s fine and I have blackfyre. Even with my skill, a blade like this would greatly help me.”

My tone grew commanding as I gave him a pointed glare, the weight of Blackfyre felt heavy but at the same timeout also felt natural. Vhagar gave him an old luminous stare that forced a shudder down my spine. “Fine, I'll be back my prince.” He prepared to stand but then he reconsidered, “Don't even think about drinking my mead. Egg.” 

He gave me a playful look before starting to rise from the table with light reflecting on his face as he gave Rodrick a look of hate. I watched them both make their way out of the great hall. 

I paid them no attention as Vhagar his long coiling neck craned around to watch the two serving girls who were making their way over to me. Both girls dropped off the food and Vhagar’s head snapped to the large black wood bowl that rested before me. Hunger grew in his bright green eyes and they gleamed dangerously, his red forked tongue flicked against his dagger-sharp incisors.

Smiling gently at him I took a bite from my freshly baked brown bread and a few chunks of honey cake before dipping my hand in the wooden bowl. Thick chunks of bright candy-red meat stared back at me as the scent of smoke filled my nose. Gripping tightly to the slippery slimy meat in between my fingers, I struggled not to gag as the ice-cold juices ran down in between fingers. 

“So is it Jon or Aegon?” The smooth questioning tone of Robb forced me to look up from the bowl. I watched as he claimed the seat right across from me. His lips quirked into a nervous smile as he gave Vhagar a weary look. But the envy that bloomed in his eyes told me that while he might be afraid of Vhagar he also wanted a dragon as well. Sansa slipped into the seat beside Robb, she wore a thick woolen dress that was the color of snow.  _ Ironic… considering her a version to me when all I was to get was her bastard brother.  _ Her bright blue eyes were watching Vhagar with hunger, and I knew that she wanted nothing more than to touch him. 

Theon prudently sat to the right of Robb, he eyed me carefully not once looking to Vhagar. Vhagar on the other hand no longer waited for me to give him the command he set his second breakfast ablaze as heat flushed against my fingertips. Spiraling black and white flames seared the meat as I quickly dropped the chunks onto the table for him to devour.. 

I stared at the little dragon, his black tail with white spikes whipped happily as he paid me no mind. Robb had a gentle smile on his face as his laughing blue eyes locked on me. At that moment I remember that he had asked me a question.

“Call me Jon, it's what you have all been calling me since we were born.” A small smile pulled at his own face as his bright blue eyes lit up and and his fiery red brow furrowed as I looked over to see an seven year old Arya creeping up behind me. Her wide gray eyes stared right at Vhagar. 

His powerful jaws ripped apart the meat with ease, gobbling them down before I could even grab another piece of meat. Arya’s toothy grin stared up at me as her lips pulled into a beaming wolfish that spread from ear to ear. Her bouncy brown hair shone back at me as her long face was filled with joy as she spoke in a bold little voice. “Can I feed him?” 

Her tone hopeful, and wide eyes burned into the very depth of my heart as I grinned sadly at her. Looking at Vhagar he rolled his eyes as he glared at me demanding more food, I couldn't risk him getting impatient with Arya and burning her fingers. “Sorry, Arya maybe next time.” I said, trying to be gentle. A sad smile pulled at her lips, but she nodded her head reluctantly. 

I turned to look at Sansa, her wide eyes stared at me as her hand reached upwards. “I wouldn't,” I warned. “He doesn't like to be pet while he is eating.” It wasn't a total lie but Vhagar didn't like her. It was like I could feel it. It was like there was a cord tethering our minds and hearts to one another, I knew what he was feeling even if he didn't show it. Smiling weakly at him I could see Sansa was resisting the urge to cry her way into getting exactly what she wanted. 

“So what is next?” I glared at Rob who proposed the question, I'm sure that he wanted to know what this meant for him. Was he still going to be Lord of Winterfell? Was he going to have to take orders from me? The thought of him being jealous of me was more than a little startling. I never wanted to be the lord of Winterfell. I just wanted to be something other than the bastard of the Winterfell and a stain on my uncles honor. 

Now, I was going to get a chance to do just that, but it's not like I could just speak these thoughts out loud, instead I went with a more simple answer, “I don't know, but father wanted to see Arthur about something important, I'm sure that it has something to do with what happened last night.” I shrugged my shoulders casually as a sneer formed on Theon's face when he spoke I cold see a taunting twinkle in his eyes. 

“But he isn't your father, is he? Why keep up with this charade?” Theon's vocid was cold and taunting. I was saying it only out of respect but rage began to bubble in my chest as Vhagar roared in answer, his black and white flames darted out towards Theon’s face but it just barely missed. Theon jumped to his feet and hatred flashed in his eyes as he looked ready to grip the dagger that rested on his hip.

The ruby on the hilt of Blackfyre pulsed as I pulled my blade easily from its scabbard. This time, Valyrian steel stared back at me as hate worked its way into my eyes and Vhagar released his mightiest roar, I pointed my blade at Theon as his own dagger rested in his hand ready to attack Vhagar. A tense silence filled the room as nobody dared to move. 

A sneer pulled at my lips as Rob placed one gentle hand on Theon's shoulder and the other on my own. When spoke Rob, he did so in a commanding tone that rubbed me the wrong way, as if I was the one that started this fight. 

“Both of you knock it off, Theon watch your tone. He is no bastard but the true Crowned Prince, and I dare say, when he becomes King, he will remember every slight made against him.” Turning to me, Rob kept his words clipped, “Jon keep your beast in control.” 

Beast! Hate bubbled in my chest as I pulled my blade from the empty air letting the soft whisper of the wind filled my ears. I shoved my blade back into it's sheath. Hatred found its way into Vhagar’s eyes as he stared at Rob.

“You won't have to worry about me and my  _ beast  _ again, but keep your ward in line  _ Stark _ . Vhagar come.” I held my right hand out to him, the soft white flesh of my palm stared back at me as my bandaged left hand gripped the wooden bowl. 

Vhagar let out one last hate-filled roar as a sneer pulled at my lips, and then he happily jumped in my palm. His wings buffeting against the air violently as I spun sharply on my heels and made my way out of the room. 

Beast! I tried to keep my rage control but I needed a few minutes to myself and I knew of one place that would be silent and free of people and that was the Godswood. 

For some reason I felt more like an outcast now than I was before, but that is fine with me. 

Arthur POV 

There was a tension that sat heavy in the air for years between the two of us, and it only grew more charged. I felt my heart thunder with fury and mistrust. The very sight of Rodrick forced my fury to grow even hotter, trying to kill a baby dragon on sight, and the nerve of him pointing a blade at my prince. I knew that he was not one to be trusted. Hatred continued to worm its way into my chest as I stared at the short stout man. His thin white hair shined back at me as hate burned inside me like a raging inferno. 

Taking in a deep breath, my shoulders slumped as the sound of my boots hitting the floor filled my ears, we both moved down the hall in silence toward Lord Starks solar. The muted gray granite walls made our movements echo as we went.

The darkness of the hall swirled around me, only the orange flame of the torches illuminated the way. I didn't like the idea of leaving Egg alone, even with a dragon to protect him. I just couldn’t shake away the constant worry that something was wrong. 

“What does the Lord of Winterfell want with me?” My voice was strained and biting, I could no longer take the silence; it was driving me mad. Who was he to summon me anyway? Why wasn’t Aegon allowed here?

Taking in a long heavy breath Ser Rodrick let a sneer pull at his lips and I caught a brief flash of a white bandage that lay against his neck. “That is for his lordship to tell you himself.” His clipped and unfriendly tone made me sneer back at him. I didn't say a word, instead I just watched the long narrowing hall begin to give way, as we approached the private solar of Lord Stark. 

Ned and Cat looked to be in the middle of a heated debate as I made my way into the room. There was a burning fury radiated from both of their eyes. Ned looked exhausted, though the day had just begun. His dark brows were furrowed as he tucked a thick curly strand of hair behind his ear. His gray eyes looked as if they had seen a hundred years, they were cold and stern as he glared into his wife’s wild blue eyes that shone back with burning hatred. Her thick auburn locks were pulled close to her face as she leaned forward in her leather chair. A frown pulled at both of their faces, the moment they realized that I had caught them in the middle of their conversation. 

“So whatever this is it better be good, I left my prince unguarded with nothing but a baby dragon a sword to protect him” I said, interrupting their exchange. A frown pulled at my lips as my voice grew tense and filled with anxiety. 

I glared at Ned and then his wife, who both gave me annoyed pointed glances, as if to say “don't you trust us,” and if I am being honest, I didn’t. They were more likely to kill Vhagar and make Aegon live this lie, than to help him reclaim the throne that was stolen from him. I made my way over to the round table that sat adjacent to the window. 

I noticed Aegon walking into the Godswood with a bowl in his hand and Vhagar clutching onto his shoulder. I could see how tightly wound he was as he made his way beneath the granite arches, and I couldn’t help but wonder what had happened after I left the Great Hall.

Turning to look at the table, I found a thick brown parchment staring back at me and I took the time to read the rough scrawl. Instantly, I felt my breath catch in my lungs.  _ Benjen Stark you wily son of a bitch, you managed to find some allies. _ Turning my attention back to Ned, he looked conflicted and terrified. I let out a heavy breath, my shoulders dropped as warmth spread throughout my heart. 

“The Velaryons married into the Targaryen line and were loyal to them long before the rebellion and long after it, if you get them then you will get the rest of the Crownlands. That means you get the lords of houses Bar Emmon, Celtigar, Massey, Rosby, Rykker, Stokeworth, Sunglass. They have always been loyal to the Targaryens, if Egg gets them, he will get their fleet. Which means that he would have the air and the sea. Of course, they would need to build up their forces as much as possible. Lord Monford Velaryon is the only thing we need, if we win him over then the crownlands will fall in line. Though he will need more than a few letters signed by a prince who is long dead. I'm sure that is why you too are talking with me not Aegon because you fear that Aegon would choose to show them Vhagar” 

My tone was cool and calculating as I leaned a little further into my chair, taking in a few deep breaths I turn to look out the window once more, even from here I could see Aegon as he sat at the foot of the Heart-tree. 

“How long before they get here?” I could tell by the look of worry in his eyes that he didn't like this one bit, but the moment that he locked his eyes on me, he spoke in a contrite tone. 

“A fortnight at the latest, maybe even less than that.” Ned sighed. “Ultimately it is going to be his choice, but you know the risk if they choose not to pledge their loyalty to the Targaryens, if they don't bend the knee to Jon, then we are putting the whole North at risk. High we both know is the one thing that Jon himself, promised he wouldn't do.” His tense tone grew angry as my heart thumped in my ears, I leaned just a bit more into my chair. 

“For now we need to keep him safe and we don't have a choice but to show them the dragon. If his documents, my word and his violet eyes aren’t enough, Vhagar will be the only thing that truly proves his heritage. I know that Robert’s rage knows no bounds, and he will reduce us all to blood and bone if word reaches him, which means that we need to play things smartly. I get there is a risk, but there is a bigger risk Aegon speaks with Lord Monford, is given no reason to have confidence in our prince, if that happens we will be dead in the water.”

I could see that my words were not saving him so I tried to take a different approach this time I spoke in a more cold and impassive voice. “We both know that in four years when we go east, we are going to need ships. They have them. Do you really think that the northern lords are going to protect the young dragons across the Narrow Sea, that they would attempt to save the Mad King’s children and wife? I’m sorry, but based on the reactions from last night, it’s more likely that they would sooner kill them than save Them. We need the Crownlands, and the best way to get them is to prove that we have a leg up on Robert, and by proving that the Targaryen line hasn't lost their power just yet.” 

Ned glared at me before finally speaking in a cold tone one that told me that he wasn't happy about this. “Very well but we have to clear all of this with Jon, we can give him a few days of bliss, but after that we will have to tell him and ultimately it will be his decision to make. We are simply here to act as his advisors and family, nothing more. And none of us can make this decision for him.”

I nodded my head, but what I really wanted to know was; if we were going to tell Aegon anyway then we should have just had him here. 

Ser Rodrik POV 

For the first time since he walked into the great hall with that beast on his shoulder I watched him, he knelt in front of the Heart tree, head bowed. His hands were clasped together and his lips moved in silent prayer. 

I didn't know what he was praying for or why, but as I looked at him I could see Lyanna in him. I wanted to believe so badly that she would have left willingly, but for twelve years, we all lived with the fact that our beloved Lady of Winterfell was abducted against her will and raped. 

For this truth to come out the way that it did, there was something in me that just wasn't willing to let go of the rage and sadness I felt when it was revealed that the war had claimed her too. I had long accepted the idea that she had been taken, convinced that she was ravaged by that beast. But the more I fought against what has been revealed, I also knew that those words were hers and that script was written in her hand. 

I could still recall her speaking fondly of Rhaegar after he crowned her at the tourney, and even more, I knew how much she hated the thought of being Roberts' wife. He was a good man but he wouldn't have stopped drinking and sleeping around. It would have been Lyanna that was spurned and disgraced in front of the whole realm instead of Ceresi. 

Every time I let myself start to believe that what Arthur and Jon were saying was true, I would look at him and I could see just a bit more of her in him. The way that his lips curled into a small smile, was the same as his mother.

The way that he fought for his family with an intensity to him that you normally wouldn’t see, also reminded me of her. They weren't quick to be angered but the moment that they were, not even the old gods could help you. 

He had her wild black curls and the same calm air about him, a warmth that forced people to flock to him whether he wanted it or not. Just like Lyanna and as I thought this, I could feel the ice that formed around my heart begin to melt away.

All the hate that had been toiling in my heart started to disperse as I took in his long somber face. Another undebatable Stark feature but the beauty of old Valyria was all about him as well, now that I was actually paying attention, and I didn’t need a baby dragon to tell me that. 

Though that same baby dragon let out an impatient screech, forcing the young prince to break out of his prayers. “Is there something I can help you with Ser Rodrik?'' His tone cordial but cold as he turned to look at me with a blank expression on his face. His violet colored eyes locked on me as I gave him a weak apologetic smile.

“I wanted to apologize to you, my Prince, for all that I have done and said. I was quite fond of your mother and when I first found out it broke my heart just a bit more. I spent a great deal of time with her, and as such seeing her brought home dead and being told that it was Rhaegar's fault. It was just hard to fight against a lie that I have been believing for so long.” 

Even as I spoke I could feel the shift in his mood. Jon remained down to one knee, as he ran a tender hand along his dragons blocky black head. The crown of white tip spikes stared back at me as he finally spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

“I understand that, it's quite a shock for me as well, we have all been told one thing for so long that we had no choice but to believe it. It's not something that anyone can adapt to quickly. I bear you no ill will, Ser. And I'm sorry if Arthur got a little worked up, he just worries about me, that’s all.” 

A warm smile pulled at his lips as his tone grew gentle and loving at the mention of Arthur. The love in his eyes told me as much. He held his hand out and his baby dragon climbed happily into his palm as his tail swished happily from side to side.

“My prince, if you don't mind my asking, what were you praying for?” 

Even as I proposed the question he began to smile weakly at me as he spoke in a warm tone. “My sister Rhaenys is locked away in the south. I asked the old gods to watch over her until I could save her. Now I'm assuming that there is something that you and Uncle Ned would like to talk to me about?” 

His tone held a bit of curiosity, but it was like he already knew the answer because he started to make his way over to me. It was then that I became sure that the north would flock to him the moment that they got over their initial shock. Afterall, he will be the first Targaryen King who prayed to their gods and was raised a Northman.


	11. Volantis Makes A Choice

Daenerys POV

The soft gentle caress of heat splashed across my face as a burrowing warmth slammed into my shoulder. A slimy hot forked tongue slashed against my face, forcing soft giggles to leave my lips. My vision was a bit hazy, but as my senses came back to me, I realized that there were two dragons hatchlings attached to me.

There was once a time when I would lay awake at night, thinking about having a dragon of my own and now I have two. Though, I have to admit that my life hasn’t entirely been a dream these days, the triarchs have been pushing me to speak with my mother.

The household guards have been fending them off, but there is only so much time they would be able to buy. I doubted that we would be able to refuse them for much longer, and that wasn't all. The Golden Company has been camped just outside the wall waiting to see my mother the queen.

The Lords and the Golden Company, claim that they come in peace but Viserys fears that they will attempt to take our dragons, and don't get me started on Viserys. He was growing more cruel with every display of affection that Scylla awarded me.

I know that he hates the idea that his dragon egg hatched into a dragon, the same very egg that he held on to tightly for the past twelve years, only for the dragon that was within to want nothing to do with him. Whenever he tried to pet her, she would snap at him with her needle sharp teeth, whenever he would attempt to feed her, blue and green flames would clash violently as her slitted sea-green eyes would lock on me.

When he lost his temper and thought that he could do whatever he wanted to me, Balerion and Scylla snapped at him, as short bursts of black and red flames, accompanied by sea green and blue flames burst from their mouths in an instant, almost killing him.

Honestly, I didn’t think that his temper would be this bad, but her brother was on a rampage. I was certain that things would have settled by now, if not for the staff, who I suspect are the real reason behind Viserys disposition. They had been very vocal about his lack of ability with dragons, and no matter where he went, he was sure to catch someone speaking about the fact that the dragons shun him.

Iris flocked to mother’s every whim and wish. She scarcely ever leaves her side and her dragon is gorgeous, by far the most breathtaking. She has these sunset pink eyes that had a way of watching your every movement. The beauty of her pink wings when the light hit her scales was even more breathtaking than her eyes.

The staff, the soldiers, even the few sellswords that were welcomed into our home saw the dragons and complemented mother on her beast's great beauty. That was how they put it at least, and when they saw Balerion, they would all claim that he is fierce for his young age that he would be the conqueror that rose to take the kingdoms once more.

But then they would turn to Viserys and see that his dragon rested not at his side, but at mine and they would mock him behind his back, only for her soft coos and hisses to fill the air and the men would pretend they didn't see it.

The girls of the castle would whisper behind his back about how the dragon prince is no true dragon but a crying lizard. Some others outright taunted him for it, saying that he is no prince, only a spurned dragon.

The other noble houses say that I have a better chance of training his beast then he does and that forced him into a foul mood for days when he first heard the whispers. It got so bad that I had to start post guards at my door at night so that he couldn’t sneak in, intent on taking Scylla. Other times he came into my room in the hopes of taking me.

Both of his actions revolted me. I tried to get him to calm down to see that Scylla would come around. But he refused to listen and with each cruel moment that he showed me the dragons hated him even more.

The flight west was a long way away. We needed to build up our dragon's power and strength but that would take years.

The golden light of the sun flooded my room as I looked at Balerion. He rested on one of the pillows, soft puffs of black smoke fell from his nose. Scylla rested on my chest, her blue wings shone back at me, glittering in the morning light.

I could see Balerion looking up at me with bright red eyes that bubbled with adoration and joy. His black body and red spikes shined back at me as soft screeches forced me to smile sweetly at him.

Scylla's claws dug deep into my chest but they didn't hurt, her soft sea-green eyes studied me demanding attention. I couldn’t help the sense of awe that washed over me, it had been two weeks and I still couldn’t believe they were real.

A sharp knock on my door forced me out of my thoughts as I let my head fall to the side. I knew that my guard and soul protector would be at my door. Ser Allen Darry, a relative to the fallen Willem, gave a weak smile as he pushed the door open. A look of pride rushed over him as Balerion curled his neck around to give me a bored stare as Scylla let out a fiery screech.

When Ser Allen spoke he let his eyes filter over to my face and warmth pooled in his eyes “Sorry to disturb you, princess, but the prince wishes to speak with you. He says that it is of the utmost importance.”

I knew that this had to be about the dragons, more importantly, he wanted them and he wanted the throne. I wasn't dumb enough to believe that he would simply give up his dreams of the throne.  
And not a moment later the door flung open and Viserys walked into the room, his eyes burning with disgust at the fact that Ser Darry has made him wait. Instantly his eyes went to Scylla, the outraged look in his eyes forced her to give him a murderous screech.

He saw the dragon as nothing more than a weapon for him to use, I knew that if he ever had a dragon thousands would die, thousands of innocent people. He gives off a toxic aura that soaked deep into his pores and rolled over each of us.

Even now he had his hand to rest on the gilded hilt of his blade. He wore a shimmering black tunic with a red embodied roaring dragon on each sleeve. His gleaming black leather boots shined in the morning light, and as he spoke he did so with venom dripping from each word.

“The triarchs and the leaders of the Golden Company are on their way, and should be here within the hour. I believe that in order for them to take us seriously we should present ourselves as three potential dragon riders, not two.” His gaze ripped holes in my body as he let his eyes fall to Balerion. I was sure he wanted The Dread but that wouldn't happen.

“Very well then, but brother if you want Sycalla to bond with you, then you may want to try and use a gentle hand. Scylla come here,” I spoke in a warm and sweet voice but there was some conviction in my tone.

Scylla started to rise from my chest, her blue scaled wings stared back at me, the color of the thin skin was like sapphires glimmering in the light as she gave a screech and a flap of her wings. Quickly she made her way into the palm of my hand as I slid from my bed.

The silk sheets fell from my body as my long curvy legs and thin figure made Viserys shift his gaze. The silver lace nightgown that I wore stopped at my upper thigh and at that moment I saw a new kind of hunger enter Viersy eyes.

The thought revolted me as I stalked over to him, Scylla resting in my hand as I spoke in a sickly sweet voice, my high Valyrian pouring from my lips and into the ears of Scylla. “Now my sweet play nice with Viserys he will one day mount you.”

I tried to speak in a compelling way but I knew that Viserys would never mount her, something in her sea-green eyes told me as much. But reluctantly she heeds my words, flapping her wings once more, as her scaly body began to curl around his arm until he was resting on his shoulder. “It's about time that this she-beast learned to heel.”

He shifted his predatory gaze to me and somehow I knew that he wasn’t just talking about Scylla but me as well. Ser Allen, as if sensing the thick tension that blanketed the air, spoke in a cold voice. “My prince, if you don't mind leaving, the princess must get ready for the meeting with the triarchs in a few hours.”

A wave of relief washed over me as I watched Ser Allen give Viserys a pointed stare, until he gave a reluctant nod all while resisting the urge to sneer. Scylla watched him for a moment, hate burning in her eyes as she glared at Viserys. Reluctantly, he made his way out of the room and down the hall, only the fading sound of his shoes slapping against stone, told me that he was really making his way to the Great Hall.

A slight frown pulled at Ser Allen’s lips as he glared at the back of my brother I knew that he didn't like him or even think of him as a prince. Taking in a few calming breaths of my own I steady my thumping heart as Ser Allen made his way out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

Balerion let out a soft screeches and puffets of black smoke billow from his small little flaring nostrils. He glared at me and I swear that I saw Annonce in his red eyes as they rolled. The thought forced a small smile to pull at my lips as I fluttered around the room.

My bare feet gilded across the smooth marbled floor as I made my way over to the wardrobe, looking through all the fine silks and fabrics that had been gifted to me. Vibrant blues, rich reds, deep black, and shimmering white fabrics, all selected by my mother. Here goes nothing… I thought to myself. We really did need these allies.

Rhealla POV

In her solar

Harry; the captain of the Golden Company, stood before my desk, his eyes locked on not myself but on Iris. Her thin pink wings shimmered in the light, as her slitted diligent pink eyes were focused back on the man before us.

Harry is portly, with a big round head, mild grey eyes and thinning grey hair that he brushes sideways to cover up a bald spot. He wasn't young or spry but that isn't always the best option. He had a warm smile on his face that was meant to disarm me, but I wasn’t new to this game. He might be able to hide his intention with a warm smile but he would never be able to conceal the deceit that burned in his eyes.

I knew, if not for the sweet dragon that rested on my table he would have never set foot in this castle. Unless it was to take my head, I heard that there is a lordship awaiting any man that kills me.

“My Lady, I have been with the Golden Company for four generations, and as I’m sure you’re aware, we have never broken a contract. If you were to hire us, “Our word is as good as gold.” We will never break our contract with you. You need Westerosi at your back not eastern savages. We know that you're planning to take back the Seven Kingdoms, allow me and my men to fight at your side when you do.”  
His words were cunning and cool as he watched me, but he had addressed me as “My Lady,” not My Queen. I brushed my hand over the desk as two guards stood at my back, silent and cold but ready to cut him to pieces. The sight of them helped to put me at ease.

Running my index finger along the hot skin of Iris’ blocky head; she was growing faster, and soon she would be larger than a cat. A smug smile pulled at my lips as I looked to the white bowl.

Removing the top I gripped tightly to a piece of meat and held it before her. At once, a spark of hunger flashed in her eyes as I tossed the meat in her direction. Pale white flames, shot through by veins of pink burst from her mouth and engulfed the meat, warming me and my company. The scent of meat burning filled my nose, followed by the soft pops of juices filled my ears and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Harry looking on with shock and awe.

“If you betray my family I'll burn you until there is nothing left. If you can agree to keep your men loyal there will be plenty of riches for you in the west. You might even be able to reclaim some of what you’ve lost while in exile. Will you make me that promise?” My voice was cold and questioning as I watched Harry Strickland consider my offer.

He looked unnerved, and this cold numbness settled in my body as we both turned to watch black teeth that were as sharp as needles shining back at us, tainted red, as flesh clung Iris' teeth.  
His lips moved and Harry stuttered out his words.

“Ye—yes, my Queen.”  
I couldn't help but smile as I spoke in a warm tone, I rose from my chair. “Good, now I have someplace to be. You should go and brief your men.”

Later, In the Great Hall. . .

The empty hall greeted me, the smooth high black volcanic rock walls cast the room in an ominous hue, while the glass ceiling brought in fresh light.

Golden rays poured down on me as Iris scales shimmered in the afternoon sun, bathing the table in a pink glow when the sun hit her in just the right way. Her beauty still stunned me even after a fortnight, each time I looked upon her, it was like seeing her for the first time.

Smiling gently at my dragon, I was interrupted by the loud slam of the great doors, as the commanding tone of Viserys filled the air. “Bring more uncooked meat and I want some honeyed wine and quickly.”

He was getting to be more like his father with each passing day, he was cold and cruel and he looked at his sister like something he should possess rather than a person. As he walked into the room the heavy slap of his shoes filled my ears but the most shocking thing had to be Scylla resting on his shoulder, though I wouldn't say contentedly.

The moment that she noticed us she let out a happy screech, her wings flapping against the sky as sea green and blue mixed flames shot from her mouth the moment she dropped onto the table. Her bright eyes were lit up with excitement at the sight of her sister. Viserys has a triumphant smile on his face as he spoke in a cool tone. “The beast finally learned how to heel.”

His tone turned warm with pride like he was the one that got her to listen to him, but I knew that it was Dany that got her to sit on his shoulder. “I can see that, very well doneViserys,” I thought it better to stroke his ego then diminish it. I would rather not have him in a poor mood at this moment in time. I needed things here to come together, and that could only happen if he played his part.

I watched Viserys very carefully, he was cold and cruel, vain and an arrogant; he doesn't care about others and only strives to gain more power. He sees the young dragon before him as a means to an end. But dragons are magic. They are fire made flesh and he doesn't care about them as anything except a mode of transport and war.

“Aegon should just hand over the throne, without a dragon no one will follow him. And if what you said is true he doesn't even look Targaryen. He’s better off stepping down, I'll will marry Rhaenys and Daenerys and he can be the prince of Dragonstone. That way he would be out of sight and out of mind.” His taunting tone forced hate to pool in my chest. He would be the last Targaryen to sit on the Iron Throne.

Taking a deep breath I nodded my head and spoke in a cool tone “Dragon or not, he is your brother’s son. The throne is his by blood right, and people won't follow you just because you have a dragon Viserys. Dragons aren't everything, even after we lost our dragons we still remained in power for many years.” I said. Trying my best to counsel him, but I doubt that he was even listening.

Scylla gave Viserys a cold glare as she gobbled down the meat with ease. Joy filled her eyes as she ripped the meat to pieces. Viserys simply sat at my side leaning against the back of his chair, he spoke in a murderous tone.

“Dragons are everything, they are power and power is the only way to take the throne back. If Aegon he has no power, no money, and no army, he will have no right to the throne. And Mother, Aegon has no dragon. I won't call him my king. He has no right to his sister, nor mine.” Viserys spoke with hubris in his voice.

The sight of him disgusted me; his lips were curled into a twisted sneer, and had been ever since he found out about Aegon two years previous. It was then that he begun to change. Each day, his hatred grew and festered, though it had been manageable. That was, up until the dragon hatched, and now I can see that it was bubbling over the surface and spilling out into the world.

“Despite what you think, Aegon is a Targaryen and he has spent his whole life in the west. He has more ties there then you do, and while you might have the dragon he has everything else. Now let's speak no more of this.” I spoke with conviction and command as we both sat here mute.

I didn't say it, but I knew that it would be better if the dragon Scylla bonded with Aegon or Rhaenys, either of them would be better than Viserys. It would take a few years for Scylla to be large enough to mount, and until such a time I would have to keep an eye on him. I won't have our plans ruined by some foolish and envious boy, even if he was my own blood.

Taking in a deep breath I felt my worry coiling around my heart as I ran my fingers over the smooth warm scales of Iris. Petting the back of her white and pink wings, her coiling tail wrapped around my fingers as soft hisses filled my ears. Viserys tried to pet Scylla only for warm sparking flames to flash against us both.

A flush of heat knocked against my body as I watched her bright blue and green flames dance along her teeth. Turning to look at Viserys, his tense cold eyes stared back at me, and he spoke in a hate-filled tone that forced shivers down my spine.

“If Rhaegar just did as he was told and stayed married to Elia then we wouldn't be here, this is all his fault. I can't say that I'm sorry that he’s dead, honestly. He was a fool, and so are you if you think that he is worth honoring.”

White-hot hatred flooded my chest, and before I could stop myself, I slapped him across the face. The dragon's roared with rage as their wings began to flap furiously. I watched as blood pooled from the corner of his lips as he started up at me with shocked wide eyes. I stood in rage curling my hand ready to punch him once more if he dared utter another treasonous word against my firstborn.

Instead, I took in a long heavy breath my skin boiling as Iris roared with my unspoken rage. Taking in a few deep breaths, indignation burned in my chest as I did my best not to let this boy see the effect his words had on me! Despite Rhaegar’s choice that I knew was wrong, I also knew that he was my son and I would always defend him, even from Viserys.

Fiery screeches filled the air as I looked over to see hate in the molten red eyes of Balerion. Dany stood in the doorway, confusion filling her eyes as she took in the scene before her. She was dressed like the princess she was born as. Her rippling silver braid cascading down over her right shoulder.Her soft violet eyes shined in the light as the shimmering pink fabric cast light across the room.

The sight of it forced a slight smile to form on my face as she glided over to us, and I could tell that she sensed the tension still lingering in the air.

Her chin was jutted out as she threw her shoulder back and she was the very vision of beauty. A sweet smile pulled at her lips as she sat beside me. “Dear brother, I would hate to hear that you are stirring up trouble.” Her lips pulled into a devious smile as Ser Allen placed a cautious hand on his blade.

Balerion let out a murderous screech as he climbed down Dany’s arm, ready to rip Viserys apart. I knew that Dany wouldn't stand to let Viserys steal what was Aegon's, and by extension hers. Watching the two of them locked in cold stares, I sat back down in my own chair and I watched as Viserys rubbed away the blood quickly.

Once more, the doors began to open slowly and three figures walked into the room, each one of them had their chins jutted out, but their eyes were wide with shock as they each stared at us.

A slight frown pulled at their lips as they ran their eyes over the three dragons that sat before us, first Iris then Balerion who sat in front of Dany and then finally Scylla who sat in front of Viserys.

One of the men wore a white tunic lined with golden trim and matching white pants, his shiny silver shoes took center stage and I couldn’t help but to suppress a smile at his ridiculousness. I then looked to the two men that stood on either side of him.

One was a large fat man with deep brown skin and thick black curls that rolled down his shoulders, he had a sharp jaw and hard cruel brown eyes. He wore a light white shirt with black trim and thick black sandals.

The last of them couldn't have been older than twenty with smooth blond hair and deep green eyes that stared back at me, he possessed a sharp long jaw, high cheekbones and a slim nose.

“Welcome to my home, please take a seat. I'm sure that you want to talk about all that has happened over the past fortnight. I am sure that you were more than shocked to hear that there were dragons in Old Volantis.”

I made sure that my tone was cordial and regal as I gave them a knowing and amused grin. Iris screeches filled the air as he gave her a pointed stare, her cold piercing eyes burned with hate, as if to say ‘don't tell me what to do.’

“We don't plan on causing any trouble. We are simply going to raise our dragons, and in a few years when we can mount them, we are going to make our way across the Narrow Sea. You will have nothing to worry about, as we don't have any intention to draw the eyes of the west here.” Even as I said the words I watched each of them as they appraised me with cool and calculating eyes.

“What you want doesn't matter, dragons are beasts and the rage of the King sitting on your husband's throne, knows no bounds. He will stop at nothing to kill you all, and that includes those three dragons resting on your table. It’s easier to kill them while they are still young. Which means that Old Volantis will be a target.”

The cold hate-filled voice of the man with a pointed violet stare, forced shudders to rush down my spine. Though those were the wrong words, black, green and blue, white and pink flames burst forth as black smoke rose up towards the glass ceiling.

“You can try to make us leave but the Golden Company will be fighting for us not you, and we plan to rest and plot behind these walls. There is no one who can touch us and that fat drunk wasted all of his money on whores, so he can't afford to hire the Faceless Men.” My cold menacing voice chilled them all to their very core. A steady silence fell over us as I grinned.

“Very well but the first sight of trouble and we won't hesitate to sell you out.” The tiger spoke with unconcealed hatred in his tone.

I knew that at least for the moment we were safe to continue, and I could only hope that Arthur and my young Aegon were taking steps to secure an army on their side.


	12. Lord Of Tides Give Me Your Answer

Benjen Stark POV 

The thick winter pines of the Wolfswood greeted me as the heavy winter air filled my lungs, sitting heavy like lead as my heart thundered in anticipation. Blanketing grey clouds hung in the sky, as much a part of the Northern charm as the snow itself.

His travels were not without hardship, and they ended up taking much longer to get to the North than originally expected. Instead of a fortnight, a month had passed the spring flurries were rough and the lords of the crownlands weren’t used to the winter-like weather. 

Turning to look at Lord Velaryon, I noticed that he could be considered handsome, with long fair hair, the color of silver-gold. His bright violet eyes studied me as he glared pointedly toward Winterfell. I knew that we would be there in a few hours, but I could understand the southern lords impatience. 

The pale white sunlight did nothing to warm my body as I pulled my furs closer to me. Lord Velaryon wore a sea-green silk tunic with a heavy sea-green cloak that was lined with white fur, with white gold seahorse brooches to keep his cloak attached to his back. 

Lord Monford didn't want to make the journey at all, but the moment that I told him that there was an heir to the iron throne sitting in Winterfell, his opinion changed. At that moment he gathered his most loyal men of Driftmark and came here in the hopes of meeting a true Targaryen. I just hoped that Arthur and Ned had enough proof to prove that Jon is who he says he is. 

There was worry that filled my chest as I glared back toward the men that were behind me. Thirty men of the Velaryon household. Their shimmering green banner with a pale white seahorse flapped wildly in the wind, announcing to the entire north who was riding through their territory. 

I had been on a ship for weeks and now that I am on land I didn't want to have to get back on a boat again, at least not anytime soon. Staring at the large grey granite stone walls, I could see the large ironwood gate opening and Ser Arthur stood at the entrance, prepared to welcome them to Winterfell. . 

His form was rigid as he stood firm, in black armor and chainmail, his plate was etched with scales, and his large sword rested on his back. His blue eyes stared back at me, cold and calculating, his chin jutted out, in the prideful way that most Kingsguard tended to do when formally welcoming someone of importance. His freshly clipped golden hair laid in place, as if he had commanded it so, and he had a knowing grin on his face. His eyes sparkled as it took in the green banner that fluttered in the air. 

Turning to look at Lord Velaryon, I could see his eyes widen as the realization that Arthur was alive settled over him. I didn’t miss the way his eyes sparkled with something akin to awe, as he realized just how far the North had gone to protect Lyanna’s boy. The doubt in his eyes, however, overshadow the awe, I knew that he would be expecting some answers, answers that I hadn’t been all that forthcoming with over the past few moons. 

Prince Rhaegar, as it turned out, had gone to Driftmark on more than a few occasions, and where Rhaegar went Arthur had tended to follow. Not to mention that it was nearly impossible to miss the rising sun that rested on the hilt of the massive sword that we all knew to be Dawn.

As they approached, Lord Monford addressed Jon’s protector directly. “Ser Arthur I see your death was greatly overstated,” His shocked tone forced me to smile weakly while Ser Arthur gave him a beaming smile, one that shone even brighter than his armor.

Arthur spoke in a cool and almost amused voice, “Yes, I suppose it was, considering the circumstances. Winterfell welcomes you my Lord. Please, right this way, the prince has been waiting.” He then turned and addressed me. “Lord Stark, I'm glad to see that your journey turned out so well.” A smooth knowing grin formed on his face as his sandy blond shadow grew against his jaw. 

Jumping down from my mare, I could see a dangerous twinkle forming in his eyes. He shifted his warm gaze from me, back to Lord Velaryon; Arthur didn't look the least bit worried, in fact he looked almost giddy and eager to get this over quickly. Like he knew that no matter what, Jon would have the Crownlands. 

Lord Velaryon flocked to my side as his men started to dismount, with a firm nod Lord Velaryon gave me a look that said  _ “move.” _ But instead of speaking to me Lord Velaryon shifted his attention back to Arthur. 

Lord Velaryon spoke with conviction and devotion, “The Targaryens are the true rulers, they are family and fellow Valyrians. If Princess Rhaenys had asked, I would’ve gladly flocked to her side. But the king's fury knows no bounds and other than Dorne she has no real backing. Not to mention that as the only trueborn child of Rhaegar, she has the only true claim to the throne. Yet she is locked away in the Red Keep and she isn't getting out any time soon. She is the last child of Rhaegar, as Aegon is dead so this so-called prince Aegon is no true Targaryen, unless he can prove otherwise, I will not bow.” 

A cold shudder rushed down my spine as I looked over to Arthur, who held a sad look in his eyes as if he was thinking about all of his lost friends, and the Princess Rhaenys. When he spoke I could see the way that his eyes hardened with hate. 

Arthur’s voice was filled with a steely sort of resolve, “Yes Stannis is the Lord of the Crownlands, and the very thought of him in the ancestral seat of the Targaryens should induce as much rage in your heart as it does mine. Prince Aegon might not have the silver hair, but I can assure you, he is every bit a Targaryen. I'm sure that you will see it for yourself, but before we go any further, I must ask that only you and Lord Benjen come into the Great Hall.” 

Lord Velaryon glared at Arthur, trying to figure out what he was planning before nodding his head, but he looked rather reluctant. Taking in a steady breath I felt my chest expand and my heart began to calm.  _ Arthur what have you got planned? _ A sly grin pulled at his face as he walked us into the Great Hall. The mighty wooden doors were parted and the first thing I noticed were the lit braziers.

Making my way further into the dimly lit room, I noticed my brother's stone-cold gray eyes locked on me, distrust burning in their granite depths as he turned to Lord Velaryon, his thick black curls falling absently over his face. 

His wife Catelyn stood to his left, and she gave me a cold blue eyed stare, her posture was tense and I noticed that her children were missing. Sitting to the right of Ned was Jon, his chin jutted out regally, his indigo eyes shining and I noticed that he wore the ancient crown of Aegon the Conqueror. 

The shining rubies glimmered back at me as Blackfyre sat strapped to his back.  _ He must have opened up the chest. _ Staring back at me his cool indigo eyes lit up with flames, when he noticed me, he cracked a small smile, breaking protocol, though to me he looked like a proper King as Arthur moved to stand behind him. 

Lord Velaryon stared at him and I could see some of his doubt disperse but I could still see some apprehension linger in his eyes. His bright purple eyes stared back at me as he stood firm, simply glaring as Jon began to speak in a foreign and elegant tone. 

Afterwards, a silence settled into the air as Lord Velaryon walked towards the middle of the room, before stopping in front of the high dias. His words were cold and daunting and I knew that it would take more than a few trinkets and some words spoken in high valyrian to convince him. 

When Lord Velaryon spoke, his tone was skeptical, “You may speak Valyrian like a native but that doesn't make you prince Rhaegar’s son. You might have the crown and sword, you might have the eyes and the language, but you lack any real proof that you have the blood of old Valyria flowing in your veins, for all we know, you are the son of Ashara Dayne, you certainly have her look. Others could argue that the sword and crown are stolen, in fact, as far as the realm knows, both the sword and the crown are missing and have been for centuries, have you any other proof?” 

_ High Valyrian, when had he learned that?  _ I watched my talented nephew and he didn't look destroyed by his words. A sly smile curled at the corner of Jon’s lips as he nodded his head firmly like this was nothing more than an inconvenience to him.

Jon spoke with such confidence that he even made me a believer, “My father asked for the crown back shortly after he married Elia but even then, I doubt this would be enough proof for you. I do have one more thing, and I don't know if you will take my word after you see this proof, but that is for you to decide. Māzigon, Vhagar.” A commanding aura rolled off of him as Arthur gave us a smug grin, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. 

Arthur pointed a finger up to the rafters and as I looked upward, I was greeted by an image that I will never forget. Perched atop the rafters was a black smoke laden beast, I felt my eyes widen and my heart began thumping faster. I felt my jaw drop. A beast with shimmering white wings stared back at me, it’s long coiling neck covered in thick black scales. The beast was the size of a dog at least, and when it grinned revealing dagger shaped teeth, I could only imagine the damage those teeth could do when he was large enough to mount. As if he could hear my thoughts, his poisonous green eyes began to glow in the dark. 

The sharp cracking of a whip filled my ears but I knew that it was just the buffering of his wings, his black tail swished back and forth and white tipped spikes made the beast seem more like a demon than a familiar. Shock and awe-filled me as I wished more than anything that Lyanna was here to witness this herself.

Lord Velaryon POV 

My heart was thundering, each beat slapped harder and harder as it threatened to burst right out of my chest. Excitement ate away at me as I watched the cracking white thin skin of the beasts wings shimmering in the muted light of the braziers.

The very sight of the beast took my breath away, even as it’s cold poisonous green eyes were locked on me. His long coiling black neck and large blocky black head with a crown of spikes made it clear that this dragon thought himself as royal as his bondmate. He even named his dragon Vhagar, just like Queen Visenya. 

The sight of the beast crippled me with shock as I stumbled forward toward the boy who sat up at the high table. The boy ran a smooth hand gently along the neck of his beast as he sat beside him on the table, only for his dragon to nuzzle his hand for attention, which made a sly grin pull at his face. Vhagar had his arms pressed against the table, his white scaled wings glimmering back at me as I stared unabashedly at this wondrous creature. 

Turning to look at Benjen I knew that he hadn’t known any more about this then I did, his gray eyes were wide with disbelief. My tongue grew thick and heavy in my mouth. I didn't know what to say but the prince took in my shock with an amused smile on his face.

As prince Aegon spoke there was a smugness that settled in his voice, “The egg was found in the dragon pits by my father, a gift for my twelfth name day. I can show you the letter that was written by him and my mother, if you still need proof. Ser Arthur, Lord Reed, and Lord Stark, my uncle will testify that they were there the moment that I was born. We had hoped that this would be enough but it appears that you needed more persuading. Which is why I decided that I would show you Vhagar.” 

Even as he spoke the beast flapped his wings happily against the table, as his long tail coiled around his hind legs. He let out a fierce screech, obviously glad to be the center of attention, as his soft hisses filled the air and black smoke billowed from his nose. 

I reached a hand out in the hope of petting him, but an outraged screech echoed throughout the room, telling me that the beast wouldn’t allow anyone other than his rider to pet him. 

A slight grin pulled at Benjen’s face as he watched his nephew with pride as Prince Aegon spoke again. “So does this mean that I will have the loyalist of all the seven kingdoms at my side. Will you and the rest of the Crownlands be siding with me and my family when the time comes?”

His smooth tone filled the air as I studied him for a moment, taking in the sight of his deep indigo stare, and finally seeing his father in his features. I knew that he had something that my stout wooden ships wouldn't be able to withstand. I would be as big of a fool as Robert if I went against him. 

Taking in a steadying breath I spoke in a commanding and warm tone, one that reflected my years of military experience. “The king's brother holds the island of Dragonstone, and I can't promise that the people will follow you with one-hundred percent certainty, but if you were able to come yourself and speak with them, I know they would flock to you and Vhagar. If that happens, their fleet will be yours and we can take measures to rebuild it to its former glory.” 

My tone cool and calculating as I watched prince Aegon, his deep indigo eyes had a way of holding you, but slowly I turned to look over to Vhagar as he flew back to the rafters, letting out a contented screech. I could still make out his body from here, his poisonous green eyes stared down on me from above. 

I was called from my thoughts as Lord Stark spoke in a cold condemning voice and I could tell that he didn't think much about me. “You would betray your Liege Lord that quickly? Do you have any honor at all?” The cold biting hatred of Lord Stark filled my ears. His own cold-hearted stare burrowed deep into my chest as his dark gray eyes threatened to flash black at any moment. 

_ Did he think that I would betray his nephew? _

His hate and venom seeped into his stare, as if he thought that I was going to shrink away from his commanding sneer. I folded my arms firmly behind my back as I gave him a cold stare of my own. As my fingers interlaced behind my back I spoke in a cold tone of my own, one that I'm sure would have made lesser men shrink.

“My Lord, from your reaction one might think that your loyalties are with House Baratheon and not this young dragon that you’ve been hiding since the rebellion was won. Is it not the same for me to pledge my service to the one true king as it was for you to betray and lie to your best friend and king? Unlike you, I’ve no true loyalties to the usurper and his blooded kin. Who is truly guilty of deception and treason between the two of us? It was your own brother who came to me, not the other way around. Is the prince even safe here?”

I let my words sink in only for a moment, letting the silence draw on as Ned lurched forward and hated flared in his eyes. His gray eyes turned black with fury as his lips curled over his teeth and vengeance burned in each word that he spoke. “He is my nephew. I have protected him for twelve years and I will continue to protect him. Especially from backstabbing southerners who would plot to sit him on the throne one day and stab him in the back on the next.”

Lord Stark's words forced fury to bubble in my chest, my mind went blank and white hot rage made me react before thinking. I took a few steps forward as the murderous screech of a young dragon filled my ears. The prince gave me a cold demanding glare before turning his attention to his uncle. He got much of the same look as hatred flared in his chest as his young dragon responded by screeching. 

“My lord, Uncle there is no need for this, we are all friends here, and Lord Valeryon knows that if he tries anything I'll burn him and all that he holds dear. Now please, my Lords finnish what you have to say there is limited time to squabble amongst ourselves.” The sage words of the young prince echoed in my ears, nodding my head slowly I shifted my gaze cautiously over to Lord Eddard before speaking. 

“Stannis is no Lord to me, I agreed to serve him because it was that, or die. I was waiting for the perfect moment to revolt with the Dornish. But we knew that if we tried, princess Rhaenys would be put in danger. The Targaryen fleet could be yours, I know that Ser Willem Darry took the Queen Dowager and a few of the ships with her.” 

My voice cut off as Prince Aegon leaned back in his chair, a knowing look in his eyes as he stared up at Vhagar almost like he could see him, hidden in the darkness. The cold luminous green eyes greeted me as he spoke in a cool tone.

“The goal is to go save my sister and get my family back from the east in the coming years, but until then we need to know, before we take even a single step forward, will you pledge your sword to me and the Targaryen cause?” 

Aegon’s cool tone forced the shivers down my spine as I stared mutely at him, I could see the determination in his eyes as I gripped tightly to my sword. Arthur stepped forward, a cold menacing look formed on his face as black and white swirling flames darted out in the air trying to force my hand. 

Dropping to one knee I could feel the heat of their gazes, the coldness in the air force my body to go rigid, the shrieks of Vhagar filled my ears as I spoke in a cool tone. “I swear by the Old Gods of Valyria, the New Gods of the Seven, and the Old Gods of the North. I am your man from this day until the end of my days.”

A commanding echo filled my ears as I glared at the Prince as he nodded his head firmly at me. As he spoke I could feel the power in his words, “Valar Morghūlis.” His tone was cool and booming with power as Vhagar roared, flying above us along the rafters hidden in the shadows of the room.

_ This boy... _ a sly smile pulled at my lips as I responded with pride blooming in my heart and my eyes squinting through the dark I spoke. “Valar Dohaeris.” 

Lord Stark spoke in a cold prickly tone, which was not the least bit welcoming, “Please stay for a few days, better yet, stay a fortnight. You have had a long journey and I'm sure that it will look strange to Lord Stannis if you only spend a few days in the North. I'm sure that you made up some kind of cover story?” 

Taking in a long heavy breath I watched Benjen for a moment, there was a warmth to his stare as he looked on at his nephew with pride. Speaking in a cool tone of my own I threw my shoulders back just a bit more as I spoke. “I told him that I was coming here to see if I could get the honorable Lord Stark to marry his daughter to my son, or one of my daughters to one of your sons. Though that doesn't have to be a lie.” 

A sly grin formed on my face as Lord Eddard looked almost outraged at the idea, his brows furrowed with doubt as his lips pulled into a hard grim line. I'm sure that given the chance he would say no. I couldn't help but laugh. I would rather marry one of my children to one of the princesses or princes. 

Instead, I spoke with a sly smile pulling at my lips and amusement bubbled in each word that I spoke, “You northerners are a stubborn lot, I should have known the answer would have been a resounding no.” I turned back to the person I had come here to meet. “With your leave, my prince, I would like to get some rest”. 

Prince Aegon gave me a firm nod as Lord Stark spoke to a maiden with thick black locks, smooth green eyes, with a long sullen face who was dressed in a thick woolen black dress with a fur-lined cloak and hood. “Show Lord Velaryon and his men to their quarters.” 

With a firm shake of my head, I gave them one last cool look before speaking in a warm tone. “It will be a long journey back to white Harbor and even longer from there back to the Crownlands. I expect that the next time that I come back here it will be with all the Lords of the Crownlands at my back. By that time, your dragon should be close enough to a year old, and by then, no one will be able to deny your heritage any longer, Prince Aegon.”

Jon POV 

The chirping of birds filled my ears as I stood in the courtyard watching the glittering wings of Vhagar. It had been a year since he had hatched and he was almost the size of a horse by now. His shimmering black body gleamed in the early morning light as I grinned at him. I could see the love that he held for me shining brightly in his eyes. His bright white tipped spikes were already starting to sharpen and his dagger size teeth were strong enough to crush a whole goat. 

He could hunt on his own now but it still worried me to let him fly around without me. Oftentimes I would travel with him into the woods, though each time, Arthur went with us. He claimed, despite my swordplay improving, and even with a dragon, he still didn't like me going out on my own…

“He's gorgeous.” The awe-inspired tone of Sansa filled my ears. 

In the year that Vhagar has been with us, she has tried more than a few times to get close to him. Arthur told me that he had even overheard Uncle Ned and Lady Stark arguing about a marriage proposal between me and Sansa, which I was certain would never happen. 

Even now she gave him a nervous smile as her hand inched forward, throwing meat into the air and watching with anxiety as he seared the meat black as his swirling black and white flames flashed over us. She clapped her hands happily as she watched his dazzling black tail whip back and forth with excitement.

He didn't like her. I could see the hate in his eyes and I could feel it running along our bond, but he knew better than to attack her. He was growing faster than I would have thought possible with young dragons. But he seemed to be thriving in the North. 

“Yes he is, it's hard to believe that it has been a year.” Looking over to Sansa as I spoke I watched her bright blue eyes darting to the sky. 

Her attitude toward me had changed, she was less standoffish, and more intrigued in trying to know me. But I knew better than to trust this change. And even though the rest of Winterfell came around to me being the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna, Uncle Ned still didn't want the rest of the North to know. He claimed that the crown had spies everywhere, even here this far north, and I knew he was right.

Theon however still gave me cold venomous looks from afar, while Rob talked to me and we still hung out, but he made it clear that he didn't like coming around Vhagar, who never left my side and I hadn’t forgotten how Robb called Vhagar a mindless beast, not had I forgiven him for the slight.

I tried to shake off my scattered thoughts as I spoke as warmly to Sansa as I could manage. “I know, I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a long dream.” 

I could see Arya and Bran running out into the yard giggling as they tried to get a better look at Vhagar. He flew through the air doing loops wildly as he gave me happy a shriek as the icy chill of the wind ripped through me. 

“I heard that the Lords of the Crownlands are coming.” Sansa said, making small talk. We all knew that they were coming, her mother had been preparing for weeks. I only nodded, confirming what she knew.

I watched my dragon as he flew freely over Winterfell, there was something about Vhagar, it was like there was something awakened in me as I grinned at the thought of one day mounting Vhagar. Sansa gave me a warm smile as she spoke in a sickly sweet voice. 

“I heard Ser Arthur and father were talking about them coming down, I'm sure that the Lords are going to be bringing their daughters in the hopes of marrying one of them to you.” Sansa said, trying to Gauge my reaction. 

Her voice was almost sad, and a flash of annoyance ripped through me. I did my best not to let it show as I gave her a false smile. Speaking in a cold tone that I could only hope didn't convey that I was leaving, mainly to get away from her. “You will have to excuse me, I'm going to go for a ride before everyone arrives and I am expected to entertain them.”

I made my way over to the stables, mounting a black mare who stared up at me with wide deep chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't wild with fear, and what’s more, she had gotten used to Vhagar and I was thankful for that. Running a smooth hand along her silky mane, my heart thumped with excitement as the scent of horse filled my nose. 

Taking in a deep breath the scent of winter pine filled my nose, and I took off through the gates. Vhagar screeched over head. I felt my eyes close as I took in the chilly icy air, my lungs began to expand as the scent of the open air washed over me. 

“You didn't really think that you could just run off without me did you?” The angry and almost parental tone of Arthur filled my ears as outrage burned in his blue eyes.

I snapped my head to the side, looking for Arthur who must have followed me from the castle. When our eyes met, a knowing grin pulled at his lips as he watched me.

There was no reason to deny my intentions but my tone was loving as I took care to respond. “I was hoping for some time by myself, before the lords of the Crownlands got here. That is still my plan, if you aren’t intending to stop me and Vhagar.” 

I couldn’t help myself as a wide mischievous grin pulled at my lips. Without hesitation, I slammed my spurr into the side of my mount, and together we burst from within Winterfell’s grey stone walls, hay and dust whipping up around me as I took off toward the Wolfswood. 

Arthur called out for me to stop, but Vhagar shrieked, cutting off his voice. I'm sure that he was rushing into the stall to get his own pale grey mare. Letting out a burst of laughter I rushed forward and Vhagar flew overheard, the sharp crack of his wings filling my ears as the light grey sky stretched on for miles. 

Joy and excitement burned in my chest as my hair whipped up flipping in the cold north wind, the soft gurgle of slow rivers filled my ears as I watched the trunks of trees turn into brown blurs. Small thin sheets of ice rested atop the rushing blue water, and pine needles fell from the sky like snow, as a strong gust of wind ripped through me. I felt more alive in this moment than I have in the past year. 

Over the past year, plans had been made for Driftmark to rebuild the royal fleet, while Lord Monford went around the islands to speak to the Great Houses, trying to garner support. 

There had been talk of Dorne and the Stormlands but all I could think of was Rhaenys. She should be at my side. We should fight against the Usurper together. I wanted to go to the capital to take her. But Uncle Ned said that it would be far too dangerous, that it would take only one arrow to shoot me off of Vhagar’s back. I knew he was right, but I still worried for her. I could only hope that my family won some support in the eastern cities.

The scent of winter flooded my nose as the soft cracking of twigs caught my attention, as if someone was moving through the forest. The heavy scent of rain filled my nose as the moist air sat heavy in my lungs. The snow melted against my skin as this strange feeling fell over me, calling out in a loud tone that forced that ominous feeling to intensify.

“Vhagar!!! Māzigon to me.” 

I shut my eyes as my heart hammered in my chest, taking in a few deep breaths I felt my breath catch in my chest. I stilled in my saddle but I still felt like I was in motion, even though my horse wasn’t moving. I knew the sense of movement was me slipping into Vhagar’s mind. His hunger ran over me as he looked down at a column of people. 

Panic filled the air as I looked at the banner on the left that fluttered back at me, panic filled the air as people pointed to the sky with fear and shock. Sure-footed mules and strong mares and young geldings stared up and their panicked filled cries were heard through the bond. 

Among the many banners was the sea-green banner of House Velaryon, I could see Lord Velaryon from here, his wide indigo eyes looking up to see Vhagar flying high above their column. A leaping blue swordfish on fretty silver on white banner flapped madly in the breeze, it was the sigil of House Bar Emmon, and a woman with deeply tan skin with high cheekbones and a cool blue glare stared back at me. The doubt that shone in her eyes forced a smile to pull at my lips. 

The next banner I saw was white with red crabs running over the fabric, the Lord that sat in front of the banner, much like the others stared up in doubt, his mouth agape as he glared at me, or should I say Vhagar. 

Lord Adrian Celtigar is a sour old man with a cold look on his face as he gives Vhagar a pointed stare. He didn't say much, just stared up at the sky with doubt, along with those banners I noticed a triple spiral; red, green and blue, on white. The colors of House Massey. Rosby, Rykker, and Sunglass banners also greeted me. Shock sat heavily in the air as I watched Vhagar make his way to me. 

Slowly slipping out of his mind I started back toward Winterfell, as the swirls of brown and green raced by in me in a blur as I raced through the trees. Kicking my spurs to the side of my horse, I could feel her muscle constricting beneath her skin. The winds whipped around me as I started to make way back to the castle walls where I'm sure the Lords and Ladies of the Crownlands were making double time. This would be interesting, of that, I was certain. 

  
  



	13. Choose your Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while I have been busy with dealing my university and cancelled classes 😑. The school is blowing this out of portion we don't even have any cases in our county anyway here you guys go.

Daenerys POV

It has been a year since the dragons were hatched and the tension in the air hadn’t changed and all of that was because of Viserys. In fact, I take that back, I think that the tension has gotten worse. He thought that all the dragons belonged to him. He couldn't get Scylla to heel, so how could he think that mine and my mother's dragon would.

Watching the dragons flying over the sea, a sense of pride filled my chest. Running my hand along the smooth cool water, I watched Balerion. He climbed higher than Iris or Scylla, he is more daring and larger than the others, he has no fear and the moment that he noticed me, he plunged himself into the water.

When he burst to the surface, black and red flames darted from his mouth into the air. Black smoke swirled around him, as a charred and blackened fish slid down his gullet. He wouldn’t stop eating as gleaming black teeth chomped happily.

“They are growing fast, they are just shy of the size of a horse just a bit smaller. Balerion is the size of the horse and your bond with is only growing stronger as time passes by,” Mother spoke with pride in her voice, shaking me from my scattered thoughts to see the pride in her deep plum colored eyes.

A small grin pulled at my lips as I turned to look at Iris; her body grew more dazzling with each passing moment, her creamy white scales shined in the light. Her bright pink eyes studied mother. Iris never left her side as if she was her own protection detail. Her shimmering pink scales and wings also looked to be growing leaner and faster.She had this elegant air to her that I just couldn’t explain.

She is more breathtaking than ever, and then there is Scylla; she is fierce and wild and doesn't like to be tamed. She is just as daring as Balerion but less aggressive, she looked back and forth. Spiraling through the sky, glittering blue wings came alive in the morning light as she chased after her clutchmate.

“Thank you mother, and I see that Iris adores you more with each passing day. I don't think that I have ever seen her this far away from you before.” My tone grew soft and light, dancing along with the wind. A small smile pulled at my face as I stared at my mother.

Her pin-straight hair rippled down her shoulder as she studied me, her soft violet eyes shimmering in the light as I grinned at her. Her soft smooth pink lips smiled back at me, and I could see Commander Strickland off to the side growing nervous as the dragons began to descend

“Thank you, my dear. I just wish that Viserys would take these moments to relax, but not bonding with Scylla has put him in a mood. Dragon bonds have nothing to do with blood and more to do with personalities. They say that the dragon reflects the rider's true self and Viserys and Scylla aren't similar at all.” Mother said in a reflective tone.

The sadness in her voice forced guilt to fill my chest. I knew that Viserys was sulking somewhere in the castle. I'm sure that if he came out here it would only get worse and Ser Dary was scared that he was going to kill or hurt me. If Ser Darry wasn't here to protect me, I was sure Viserys would go back to hurting me when people’s backs were turned.

It's not my fault he can't bond with her and I know it will be a great deal of time before any of the dragons hatch a clutch of eggs. Until then there's nothing that I can do about that, but still he puts all of the blame on me. He claimed that I knew that by him not walking in the flames the night the dragons were hatched, that Scylla wouldn’t bond to him.

Taking in a steady breath, the soft cracking sounds of a whip that I knew had to be their wings filled my ears as I looked over to see three dragons flying my way. Balerion, Iris and Scylla making their way over to us. Their wings shining in the light as they let out excited screeches.

I stretched my hand out, running my fingers along the smooth leathery flesh and their diamond-shaped scales felt like heaven against my fingertips. For a moment I felt at ease, the only thing that we were missing were Aegon and Rhaenys. But like always the doors burst apart as a stumbling drunk Viserys came out into the golden light.

His pale lilac eyes were hard and cold, demanding and taunting as he gave me this devious snarl. Shudders rushed down my spine as his tangled silver hair toppled down his lower back, he had a dagger gripped tightly in his right hand. The thought of him forced me to laugh. He was no true warrior.

His tone is equal parts harsh and commanding as hate-filled his eyes, narrowing his stare he slowly began to place the blade back into the sheath, he just wanted to make a scene. I could see Harry rolling his eyes as Viserys spoke in a slow slurred voice.

“The Lord and Lady of house Maeger are here and would like to see my dragons bring them and come.” His dragons? I wanted to laugh, to yell and scream that I'm over his behavior and that he would never ride a dragon if he kept acting like this. Mother spoke in a commanding tone as hate flooded her stare.

“They are not your dragons Viserys, Scylla may be yours one day but Balerion and Iris are not your playthings. They are dragons and mighty ones at that. Now come and try to act like a prince and not a spoiled child who didn't get what he wants. We need the nobles to see us united, not divided.” Mother spoke with conviction as Viserys looked dangerously close to sneering but an outraged screech from Iris kept him from doing so. This is going to be a long journey.

Ser Barristan POV

The bright golden sun bore down on me and the golden rays baked me in my suit of armor as thick fluffy white clouds moved against the sky. Looking over to my princess, her deep violet eyes staring back at me as her metallic spear thumped and slapped against Ser Aenys body. A heavy grunt left his pretty lips as he doubled over in his full body armor while Rhaenys danced out the way brown in gold leather lightweight armor.

The men called her the caged dragon, she danced on her toes moving through the yard slapping the butt and shaft of the spear into his chest. There was this fierceness in her eyes that forced a slight smile to pull at my lips. A chuckle left my lips as the princess wiped a dripping layer of sweat from her skin as her black curls spilled down her back.

The bright red comet with a roaring dragon's head was long gone but Ceresi called it the king's comet. That the gods were blessing the marriage of the Dragon princess and the Stag prince. But I knew better than that, the old valyrian gods were angered and they wouldn't stand for this marriage.

Ever since she had seen the comet she seems more alive and determined than ever that she would make it out of this situation intact. The very thought forced me to smile as she walked over to me with a confident swagger.

A sly smile pulled at her plump pink lips, and she gave me a knowing grin as she clutched tightly to the spear that was a gift from her uncle for her tenth name day. She had been training with it ever since. She said that she didn't want to be at the mercy of any man. I know that she knows this is a man's world and Joffrey wouldn't be kind or loving.

"Ser Barristan, let's talk in my room. There is something that I have been meaning to talk to you about. Great news from Dorne.” She all but floated off of the ground as I chuckled, holding out my arm. She wrapped her arm in mine and we began to make our way out of the yard. The heat swirled around me as a sense of love and pride overtook me.

Grinning gently, I could hear the soft humming coming from Rhaenys as she flipped her glossy black curls over her shoulder with ease. The walk was long but her buzzing joy made it feel like mere minutes.

Before I knew it I was sitting in her room leaning against the wall as I noticed the fiery air about her. Walking over to me with strong long strides as she gripped tightly to my hand speaking in a warm tone.

“You say that you love my father and mother, if you truly mean that, will you help me get to my grandmother and her children.” Her tone was low but oozed with impatience and longing. Rhaenys spoke with manic energy. I knew that this must have been important. I lowered my own voice as I spoke in a confused tone.

“I thought that you said that you didn't know where they were, that’s what you told king Robert...” She caught me off with a desperate deep violet stare and a pinning look that forced me to stop talking.

"That wasn't a lie. I didn't know it was afterward that Nym handed me a note. I burned it but the words were clear. They are in Volantis; they have a house beyond the black wall. For the love that you bear my father, I beg you, Ser. please take me to them. They are preparing a host, but even then I won't be marrying that boy. I will make them pay for what they did and I will take back what they have stolen. Ser Barristan promise me.”

Taking in a slow breath I nodded my head as I spoke in a low voice. I could see images of an indigo eyed man that I had once loved like a son. My heart thundered in my chest like a war drum that just wouldn’t stop.

"Thank you Ser Barristan you truly are the boldest knight of them all.” A sweet dazzling and bright smile gleamed back at me. I could only hope this wasn't going to blow up in our faces.

“Thank you, princes, but I must get going, if I stay here any longer and people will start to talk.” Nodding her head gently she laced her fingers for mine as hope shined in her eyes, she stretched up on the tips of her toes and she kissed my cheek.

When she pulled back, she spoke boldly but sweetly."Be careful ser Barristan, being noble doesn't always lead to a long happy life, the Stags and the brave Lions are nothing more than snakes in the grass.”

The worry in her voice is touching, and my mind rushed to her father, his indigo eyes shining in the light forcing me to smile. Out of the dragon's mouth and into the den of snakes, planning is key.

Jon POV

The pinewoods swirl around me and the scent of wood and soil-filled my nose as Vhagar shrieks moving from the King's Road back to the Wolfswood. The gates were flung open and I saw an outraged sneer on the face of a very angry Arthur; his sparkling blue eyes looked almost light violet. Dawn rested on his back as he sat atop his black stallion

“Aegon!!!” He sounded more like a patronizing uncle than a protector and the thought forced a smile on my face as I gave him a lazy smile. I shrugged my shoulders. “You worry too much uncle.” A teasing grin formed on my face as I slapped the reigns against the back of my mare.

Vhagar screeched as his wings 25 feet from tip to tip stared back at me, his claws dug deep into the gray bedrock of the wall. Whipping back and forth his long coiling tail and white spikes stared back at me. “I needed a run and you won't believe who Vhagar ran into on the king's road.”

My tone teasing and warmth filled the air, he glared pointedly at me as he stared at me with a twinkle burning in his eyes. “The Crownlands.” His tone was not the least bit questioning it was if he knew, and then the angry disappointed parent expression fell over his face as he began to yell at me.

“What would have happened if that was the Usurper and his men? Then what Aegon? You know better than to put yourself at risk, and it’s the very thing that you swore you wouldn't do until Rhaenys and Daenerys were at your side.” Arthur’s words brimmed with outrage but when I didn't say a word and simply looked down to my feet, he spoke again.

“Fine, what is done before they get here?” Arthur spoke coldly as he looked to the wall where Vhagar sat.

“They will be here at any moment I could see Lord Velaryon leading the column. They all looked pretty shocked to see Vhagar. It would seem that he kept his word and made sure that no one knew about Vhagar until this moment.” I spoke in a warm excited tone as my heart thumped so loudly that the sound became all-consuming.

My tone is warm and amused as the tension that littered Arthur's body didn't seem to ease up and his eyes scanned the horizon. Pulling Dawn from his back just in case he needed to kill someone, the white aura rolled off of the blades. His eyes scanned the horizon and his jaw was set into a hard cold line as his lips were pulled into a grim look.

The soft neighing of horses and hooves against the ground told me that they were just outside the gates. Vhagar snapped his neck back, his blocky head locked on the horse that loomed on the other side of the wall. They looked on with awe as their shivering forms and bright banners shone back at me.

The bright eyes of Lord Velaryon he wore the same large petticoat with a smooth shimmering green cloak with that same seahorse brooch as before only this time he was dressed in thick warm fur-lined clothes. The other lords and ladies from the Crownlands were dressed in the same kind of heavily fur line clothes.

Lord Celtiagar gave me a cold glare as he slowly shifted his eyes to see that Vhagar rested on the wall, his smooth luminous green eyes stared back at him. His white-winged arms clawed at the wall. Lady Bar Emmon her cool eyes and high cheekbones stared back at me as I smiled sadly at her.

I could see the fear shining in her eyes as Vhagar snarled with hate as he glared at Lady Bar Emmon. His black teeth made an appearance as his thick black scaly lips curled back at her. Razor-sharp black dagger-like teeth shined in the light, Vhagar was grinning happily but that still unnerved some of the Lord and Ladies.

As the Lord and Ladies of the Crownlands greeted me with nervous stares as I spoke in a cordial tone.

“Lord and Ladies of the Crownlands, sorry for the surprise I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours. Please dismount, and we can talk in the Great Hall, that is if you are going to pledge your allegiance to me. If not then well Vhagar will be a lot more striking.”

Vhagar launched himself from the wall standing before me with bright white and black flames spiraling towards them. I made sure that my voice was cold and murderous, my commanding tone echoed off the air as the curious eyes of the north stared back at me.

I knew that Uncle Ned would be here sooner or later. Auther looked stiff. I watched the Lords and Ladies lower themselves from their seats. Only Lord Velaryon sat on his horse as he gave me a firm nod.  
All of their voices rose in unison “From this day, to our last day we pledge our service and fealty to House Targaryen. The House of the Dragon and to the only true heir to the Iron Throne.”

Taking in a deep breath I glared at them as I spoke in stern, yet cordial tone, “Please follow me, we have much to talk about. Vhagar come.”


	14. Run Away Dragon Part 1

Rhaenys POV 

The sky is colored a burnt orange and stared back at me. The loud neighbors of the horses filled my ears as I looked around the room and I could see the darkness staring back at me. My spear sat at the right side of my bed, confusion threatened to swallow me at any moment.

Squinted at the door I could see it, the slight golden light came into the room illuminating a large hulking form of a man. 

Instantly I rushed to my feet, gripping with the shimmering metallic spear tip stared back at me. I tried to go for a sharp two-handed thrust the metal shaft biting into my skin. 

A hiss of annoyance filled the air as a soft husky whisper filled the air. “Calm down little princess we must get going and now the king is going North. Jon Aryn is dead. Robert trusts only one person to be his hand and he is the Warden of the north.” 

The hurried voice of Ser Barrsitan filled my ears, my heart pounded in my chest. Excitement forced my blood to bubble and my mind to race. The heavy haze of confusion had fallen away. 

After a long four years, I finally was going to make it out of this hell. Within the past three years, we have been thinking of the best way to escape. Now that time has come and I would make them pay. 

I might have felt pity for Jon Arryn's family if not for what his foster son did to my father. 

Without missing a beast I jumped into the action. Rushing to my wardrobe and grabbing the first things that I could. A gripped a dirty maids outfit that I had been hiding for this very moment.

Quickly I fastened on my clothes as I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Taking in a deep breath I glared coldly at the sight of the king's caravan. Maybe Ned Stark would have made a difference in my life but I wasn't going to risk staying here. 

I would rather be dead and be free then be alive and a slave, taking in a few steady breaths I slipped on the smooth leather riding boots. 

Taking one last look at the cell that had been my room for years I gripped tightly to my spear hidden in my cloak. Keeping my head bent I stalked the right of Ser Barristan. 

“I'm not leaving here without my spear” My commanding tone shocked him but he did as he was told, his soft blue eyes hard and cold as he gave me a knowing grin. Quickly I slipped my bag under my cloak before running off. “Quickly we must go now,” I spoke in a hushed whisper.

Ser Barristan rolled his eyes as if to say that I'm the one that took too much time, quickly we rushed out the room slipping passed the massive door that was propped open. The soft dripping of blood forced me to look down to two men, their skin clammy and painted red with their crimson-colored blood as their heads were cleaved in two by Ser Barristan. 

Both have the Lannister gold and red armor, I looked at them only for a moment before looking away. My boots were silk from the blood but I dug deep into the ground pushing me forward. 

My heart thumped with a steady calm running over me, my legs were stiff from sleep but I kept moving quickly and silently.

The heavy slaps of Ser Barristan's boots filled the silent air as his own thick woolen cloak stared back at me. Whipping in the warm shit riddled air. His faded white hair stared back at me as we both rushed down the step. The castle was empty and there weren't any guards left; they were with the household caravan earlier this morning. 

While we were certain that they would flood the king's road we would be taking the ship by the name of  _ Seabitch _ , it would take us from here straight to the port of Volantis where I hoped to find my family that was long gone. 

My heart fluttered as joy filled my mind, making it impossible for me to even think that I would be meeting my family for the first time in 16 years. Euphoria rushed over me as the heat slammed against me and shit filled my nose. I pulled my cloak close rushing out the gets as the city razor with goodbyes for the kings.

The scent of fish began to overpower the scent of shit as the crashing waves rippled against the blue water. The water looked to be shimmering like gems in the light as the golden light slammed against the water. 

The rocking ship of the  _ Seabitch  _ stared back at me, a trading galley from Bravos. They were there to pick up some goods and wine before heading out to Volantis. 

Joy spread across my lips as we walked up the rolling slick ram that went from a deep brown wood that was now a faded orange like the color from the long exposure to salt. Smiling gently at Ser Barristan as we walked up the ramp. Shimmering purple sails stared back at me like the bow of the ship had a woman with a twisted horrified expression on her face as black iron locks stared back at me.

Looking back at the capital I could hear the panic screeches of the city as men and women fought over food, gold dragons were thrown at horses and women begged for food. “Princess, are we ready to leave?” The questioning tone of the captain filled my ears.

His tone cold and commanding as he looked up at me with smooth eyes, the captain had deep tan skin that looked like leather, with bright green eyes that had a dangerous twinkle to them. His smooth smile pulled at his brown lips, his bright beaming teeth and long face stared back at me. I'm sure that when he was younger he might have been comely.

Ser Barristan stood to my right, his hand resting on his blade as his periwinkle eyes were locked on the city. I knew that given any moment they would notice that I was gone and thank the revolt the Navy isn't any real force for me to be worried about.

“Yes let's get going, and I would like someone to show me to my cabin I would like to change my clothes.” My regal tone filled their ears and forced pride to fill my chest. I'm not staying here and the next time that I come here I will rain fire on them. 


	15. Run Away Dragon Part 2

Ned POV 

I watched them the icy chill of the wind swirled around me as Arthur stood mute at my side. He didn't say a word but we watched the 4 years old dragon before us. The snow-covered hills stared back at me as Jon stood the beast before him Ghost resting at his right side the two-year-old dire wolf was twice the size of a wolf already. 

His bright red-colored eyes locked on the dragon that rested before him, his snow-white fur gleaming in the early pale morning light. Jon had grown taller in the years that had passed his body more lean and muscular as his cool indigo eyes glimmered with a powerful aura. 

Vhagar had a 60 feet wingspan tip to tip, his shining white wings simmered in the light looked like a diamond in the light. His long coiling black neck whipped back and forth as his red-stained teeth stared back at me in the light. 

Running his fingers against the beast massive head that looked to be the size of a small carriage. He was growing faster than was usually thought. We found an ancient scroll that showed the magic enriched ground helped speed up the growth rate of a dragon-like this. His long coiling neck wrapped protectively around Jon's lean body as poisonous green eyes locked on Jon. 

Diamond-like scales stared back at me as Jon let out a slight laugh as Vhagar nipped at his shirt trying to lift him onto his back. Jon still hadn’t mounted Vhagar but that was because of me. I didn't think that it would be wise, there would always be that chance that Jon felt the urge to fly from the wolves' wood. 

“So why are you really hearing Ned? I know that you and the others don't like to be near Vhagar unless you have to. The fleet is already resting in the bay of white harbor and once we get there we'll be gone. What is so important that you came all the way up here to bug Aegon” Arthur spoke in a menacing tone. 

It wasn't that we feared Vhagar, it was that he proved that he didn't like the people of Winterfell. If anyone looked at Jon the wrong way, Vhagar would lunge at them. My mind still drifted back to three years ago when the beast was the size of a horse.

_ Flashback to three years ago.  _

_ I watched Jon and Arthur sparing his sword slicing through the air, the whispers of Blackfyre and Dawn filled my ears. They were not evenly matched but Jon had grown in skill. The bright white light of the sun for a bit of warmth to run over us. The clouds were a lot wispier. Clouds started to take up the sky. Vhagar flew over his head. His bright spiraling white and black flames stared back at me as he let out a happy screech.  _

_ Arthur slammed the blunted part of his blade into the boiled leather armor into Jon’s ribs forcing him to drop to the ground with a heavy huff. Vhagar is the size of a horse and when he's 25 feet wings cracked like a whip. Rob and Theon both let out a burst of amused laughter that forced a sneer to form on Jon's face as he looked over to Arthur who loomed over him with cool blue eyes.  _

_ A smug grin formed on Arthur’s face as he held his leather glove handed out to his prince, a slight smile pulling at his lips as he spoke in a cool tone. “Next time make sure to keep your guard up,” Arthur spoke in a warm loving tone.  _

_ I watched from my balcony as Theon walked over to Jon a smug grin on his face as his dangerous twinkle burned in his blue eyes as his thick brown curls flopped down his face.“Looks like the all-mighty dragon prince isn't perfect.” Theon's voice grew smug with each word.  _

_ I prayed that Jon would keep his temper and as I watched him I could see the look of outrage flashing in his eyes but his face was blank. Pulling Blackfyre into its sheath, he looked more than a little too happy to leave. Then wasn't having it; he yanked back on Jon as his nucleus turned white when he yanked back too hard. Forcing Jon to stumble backward. _

_ A grimace of pain formed on his face as he stumbled to the ground crumbling to the floor as he let out a pained grunt. All the while Theon stood over him with cruel blue eyes that burned with hate.  _

_ Rob was trying to run after Theon to get him to stop but Arthur stood in his way shaking his head no as fury burned in his blue eyes. I'm sure that he didn't want them to get involved proving that he trusted his prince to fight against Theon. I didn't want to fight at all. I wanted to tell them to stop but something in me stilled.  _

_ “Never forget that you are a bastard, you might have the Crownlands fooled but you will always be a bastard to the Northerns.” This voice cut like a knife, as hate burned in his blue eyes trying to poke holes in Jon's body. _

_ As if his rage came to a boiling point, an imposing air swirled around Jon as stilling tension ripped the very air from my lungs. Hate-filled screeches filled the air as the icy winds were whipped up and Vhagar slammed against the ground standing before his fallen rider. _

_ Serrated black teeth made an appearance, sharp dagger-like teeth, I watched his jaw clamp down hard on Theon's arm. Yanking yanked back as blood-chilling screams filled my ears like ice spikes slamming into my ears. I watched cherry red blood slammed against the ground, dying the snow. Jon.  _

_ Theon’s skin began to pale as fear filled his eyes, indigo eyes flared with power as Jon pulled himself off the ground. Rob looked ready to run to Theon his hand gripped tightly to his sword but Arthur gripped tightly to Rob’s neck.  _

_ The gleaming white metal stared back at me as a shiver ran down my spine and worry etched its way into my heart. I felt like I was floating; it wasn’t until a moment later that I realized that we were moving. A thunderous screech wailing and piercing filled my ears. “STOP!” _

_ The loud billowing and commanding voice force shivered down my spine, the wind began to rise and a wave of heat and power rushed over me. I looked over to Jon, he stood firm, not once did he let on his own rage.  _

_ As the sheer body heat of Vhagar melted away the snow. The horse size black and white beast seemed to hear his words though I could tell that he didn’t want to follow them but he did.  _

_ White spikes slamming into the heated ground as he unclamped his teeth as they were now stained red teeth. Theon collapsed to the ground rolling around in utter agony as he clutched tightly to his arm as he screamed.  _

_ All the while the people of the yard stopped looking on with wide doubtful eyes I knew that none of them had any real love for the Greyjoys but even they looked with pity in their eyes. I could see his jaded bone snapped and flesh reduced to ribbons. It was a good thing that it was his left hand which isn’t his dominant hand.  _

_ “Never forget what you are Theon! The son of a lowly lord who could even be trusted, you're nothing more than a prisoner and you better pray that by the time I take my throne back that my hate for you has been tempered. Vhagar lets go!” I could hear the venom and bile dripping with each word.  _

_ Current Time  _

Just thinking about that force shuddered down my spine as I looked at Jon. He looked like he might mount Vhagar at any moment and I knew that when he did it would truly be a Targaryen prince. “How is the fleet coming?” I proposed the question as casually as I could as the great knight of Dorne. 

Though the cold hate filled look in his blue eyes told me that not only did he not forget the question of what he asked but he also didn't like me knowing about the progress of the crownlands fleet. The tension in the moment blue being the two of us as the soft rustling of the brush filled my ears. 

Ghost my son started to call him, the day that we found the beast only a few short months ago I can still remember the beast on our way back to Winter the moment that he meant Vhagar that day will also be armed in my mind.

“That isn't the North's concern, you don't want to fight for your king then don't fight but don't ask us for anything. All you need to know is that Lord Valyeron and his main ship is docked at the white harbor; they are only awaiting orders. For fear that the spies would hear we have kept his departure a secret. I can't keep it a secret if you tell your lady wife.” 

His cold point voice forced shivers down my spine as I glared at the sight of the cold-hearted man that I've sure blamed me for all his prince's problems. Jon, on the other hand, gave me a smooth smile as he started to make his way over to us. Ghost lapping at his heels with bright red eyes and love gleamed in them for the man that loomed next to him.

“Uncle?” He had taken up calling me uncle after a few hard placed jabs from Theon lets just say that getting attacked by Vhagar taught him about mincing his words. Jon gave me a loving smile.

His indigo eyes have a wart and power to them that I still haven't gotten used to with light with love, something he had gotten for his mother. An easy smile pulled at his lips as Vhagar let out a low hiss, black smoke billowing from his nose as his red forked tongue licked his lower scaled lips as if to say that I looked yummy. 

“There has been word from the south that King Robert he is at River Run will be here within the coming months. The queen and king both have spies and I'm sure that they are already on their way here. Vhagar can not remain here and we can't risk them seeing you and if Princess Rhaenys is with them then you really can't be here.” With each passing moment that I spoke, I could see the way that their face changed to outrage. 

Arthur let out a snort and Jon looked ready to argue the moment that we mentioned his sister. We had the same argument more than a few times he wanted to sneak into the capital and find his sister. There were times that not even reason would stop Jon and in the end we had to lock him in his room which wasn't something that Arthur was happy about. 

“You want us to abandon the princess, the prince could easily kill the king and his queen, set up an ambush and burn them all. If Rhaenys is anything like her brother then she will be fireproof.” Arthur all but growled at the thought of leaving his princess and Jon didn't help as he voiced his outrage next. 

“I don't like the idea of leaving my sister in the south, they will marry her off to that boy prince they will bond that fool to her for life. They have made the Targaryens suffer enough wow should we have to suffer any more than we already have” 

His bright indigo eyes flashed with black and white flames as his lips pulled into a sneer as Ghost let out silent snarls as if sensing the rage of Jon. Ever since he had awakened his inner dragon as he calls it. He was more bold and fierce when he needed to be. I knew that Jon is soft and gentle but at times like this, imposing and cold air about him makes me think otherwise.

I couldn't promise him that but I wanted to avoid bloodshed as much as possible, there was a steady silence that fell over us as Jon turned his attention to his fake uncle. A warmth-loving expression fell over his face as he spoke in a king tone. “Arthur, get ready, we will leave at first light.” 

Arthur simply gave me a piercing stare as he spoke in a meaningful voice, “If the princess dies at the hands of your perfect Robert or bastard prince I will make you regret it. You will be held accountable, Lord Stark.” With that he walked off forcing a shudder down my spine he was a force of nature and at the very least I knew that Jon would be safe. 


	16. Run Away Dragon Part 3

Jon POV 

I watched them fade from sight, both look rigid with concern as I watched both their jaw locks. I could tell that the two of them weren't the best of friends. I'm sure that the moment that they are out of my hearing range they would start to argue. 

I knew that Arthur didn't approve of the Northerners, sure they were kind and caring but I knew that they weren't any more happy to be around a dragon. None of them blamed me for the sins of my grandfather, but I knew that they were still weary of me since that fight with Theon. 

Ghost nuzzled my right hand forcing me to chuckle as I ran my finger along his smooth white fur. He sat back on his hunches as the soft hisses of Vhagar filled the air as the weight and heat of Blackfyre rested on my back. I was no match for Arthur but there weren't many who could beat me. 

Each time that I clutched Blackfyre there was a rush of power running through my blood and for those few short minutes I felt more alive than I ever heard. Now standing here alone the soft crunch of snow and the icy whipping winds force a shudder to run down my spine. In moments like this lost in my thoughts with Ghost and Vhagar at my side I felt at ease. 

Though at the moment there was a thick raspy voice filling my mind I had heard it a few times in the past two years. 

“ _Fly_ '' It was the same word that played over and over again looking down to Ghost he cocked his head to the side as he rested at my feet. His bright blood red eyes shined the light as if he could hear the same voice.

His wings were about 60 feet tip to tip with a long muslaur body and a long coiling neck with scintillating black scales, and glowing white wings stared back at me as his large blocky slammed against my chest. A crown of horns pure as snow stared back at me as bright white sunlight streamed down onto my face. 

Fly kept replaying over and over again in my mind as my legs carried me without my permission. Joy and excitement filled my ears as I walked over to the smooth wing arms that held him up. His thin leathery skin felt like heaven as a warm sense of power rushed over me.

The power that resided deep within Vhagar’s chest and pooled into his mouth as he looked ready to breathe fire if I refused him. 

The shining white underbelly stared back at me as he curled his neck back lowering his black head over to me. His probing green eyes spoke volumes as he liked me. “Alright, Vhagar but only once around Winterfell” My tone was cool as he looked more than happy to oblige me. 

Climbing onto his back with the support of his massive coiling neck, the moment that my finger curled over his white tip spikes. He broke out into a run, joy burning into his eyes and rolling over our connection.

The wind whipped at my hair and joy-filled my chest. My eyes felt like they could see the entire North. My mind grew light and joy-filled my mind as a sense of euphoria washed over me. With a sharp crack of his wings Vhagar launched us into the air the loud flaps filled my ears as the ground began to fade away. 

Vhagar let out proud screeches filled my ears as I looked down to see Winterfell in all of her glory. The people that were milling around the training yard, Theon included, he stared up at me with bright confused eyes. Vhagar simply roared down as the wind slammed against my face. The wind was drying my eyes out but I couldn't bring myself to care. 

My heart soared as did my body as I pulled to the right of his spikes and Vhagar veered right as we flew over Winterfell l could see the Great Keep, the granite walls stared back at me as the pale sun shone against Vhagar’s body casting a white and black glow on the ground. Men rush of the great keep in fear but I could see Uncle Ned standing with his lady wife both had wide eyes as they noticed me on the back of Vhagar. 

Tugging to the left his changed direction with a thunderous crack of his wings we were flying over the glass gardens. I could see the crops from here as the planter stared at the sky in awe and feared that he would be set on fire.

I would be lying if I said that Vhagar wasn't tempted to do just that. I could feel his flames building in his chest. A slight slide pulled at my lips as I ran a gentle hand along his coiling neck and the warmth of his diamond-shaped scales could be felt through my leather glove but I didn't mind. 

It felt like I was flying for hours. The cold biting wind no longer burned my face. I no longer felt the numbing cold and as we only seemed to be climbing higher and higher with each passing moment. But I knew that it was time to land and I tossed over a glance to the nest that rested just beside the gates and the black grass stared back at me. 

Smiling gently I looked at Vhagar and he acted as if he could fly for hours but I didn't want to test it. Looks like tomorrow we wouldn't need horses to go to the white harbor. Vhagar could support my weight and Arthur but I don't know if I would trust it with Ghost. Not to mention he can't fly above the clouds because I wouldn't be able to see. Vhagar wings began to crack harder and louder as I noticed Arthur waiting for me. 

“Looks like you have finally mounted your dragon, congratulations are in order my prince but you must know that we can't ride him all the way east right,” Arthur spoke in a cold warning voice. 

Chuckling gently I slide down the smooth leather wing of Vhagar. “Yes, I was just thinking the same thing he will have to hide in the sky we can go from there. Shall we eat and say our goodbyes? We have to be gone at first light.” 

As we both began to walk back to the gates with Ghost at my left and Arthur to my right he spoke again in a more informal tone. 

“With the spring flurries we are looking at a fornight journey by horse to the white harbor then that's another 2 months by boat to Volantis but that is if the winds are kind. We are looking at a long journey and the ships already in the harbor. I have written a letter to Lord Velaryon telling him that we will be there in three months' time. Any questions?” 

His cool informative tone helped me get a better grasp on the situation and I was glad to have him as I looked at the massive grey rock wall. As I looked to the gray walls and the soft blanketing snow my thought turned to my sister in the east.

“Just one, how long would it take for us to send a ship and a small team to get my sister and get her to Volantis?” My voice is cool and questioning as I looked over to Arthur I could see the tension began to fill the air. He shrugged his shoulders casually but I knew that he was worried about me putting myself in danger. 

“You can mount Vhagar and take her for sure but he is young and if the dance of dragons has taught you anything it's that the dragon can be overpowered and killed when they are young. The storming of the dragon pits, the death of the prince and his dragon on their way to the east it's dangerous.” 

Arthur spoke carefully and clearly to let me know that he would do it if he asked but that he didn't think that it was wise. Vhagar was my only advantage in this war. I couldn't risk him but I couldn't let them marry off my sister to that family. After a long steady moment, I spoke in a calm and chilling tone. 

“Very well then I'm going to say goodbye to Bran and Arya, ask them to bring up some food to the room and bring a few sheep for Vhagar and a flank of beef for Ghost.” With those last commanding statements, I turned to look at Arthur, his steely blue eyes shining with pride as he nodded his head running off. I knew that he would be one of the many reasons that I became a good king. 

Walking through the halls of the Great Hall the heat seeped out of the underwater springs with new vigor as the soft slapping of my boots began to fill my ears. At the large metal door of my sister's door to find Arya greeting me with a bright smile pulling at my lips as I grinned at the thought of seeing her. 

A sullen smile began to pull at my face as I leaned against the door. I could hear the heavy pants of Nymeria as I listened to the soft footfalls of sock-clad feet. Arya’s sparkled with mischief as she flung herself on me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as she spoke in a worried voice.

“I thought that you weren’t going to say goodbye, father told us that tomorrow you're leaving and the king is coming.” Her shocked and hurt tone filled my ears as dazzling bright gray eyes and a long face greeted me. 

“It's not fair that the fat old king is the one that should be leaving, not you, I bet that you and Vhagar could beat him easily and Arthur could help.” I chuckled gently at her as I noticed Nymeria rushing to her side with bright yellow eyes. Arya ran a tender hand along with her fur. I could sense the intelligence behind her eyes. 

“You will have Nymeria here to protect you and remember I'm nothing more than a bastard and if anyone asks you then where am I?” Looking up at the cool gray eyes I could see the worried for inline pulling at the corner of her lips and forehead. 

There was a look of outrage forming on Arya’s face as she spoke in a thundering voice. “You will never be a bastard Jon, you will always be my brother no matter what your name is. Whether it is Aegon or Jon. You will always be a Stark, you will always be my brother.” 

Love and warmth pooled in my chest as I cupped her cheeks, running my thumb tenderly over her smooth skin. Love and warmth flood both of our chests as I pull her tightly against my chest. 

“Thank you, little sister, for saying that but I need to hear you say it.” My tone was warm but just a bit bitter. I could see the sadness flashing across her face. Her shoulder shuddered as she stuck in a few unsteady breaths before speaking.

“My lady mother got tired of having you around Winterfell and made father kicks you out, so he sent you to join the Night's Watch. You made your way north to become a man of the night’s watch.” Arya’s voice was riddled with sadness as she glared at me, a weak smile pulled at my lips as I spoke. 

“Alright I should say goodbye to Bran, I love you, little sister.” I could hear the soft sniffles of Arya as her nose turned a bright red and snot began to dribble down her face. Guilt flooded my chest. Quickly I pulled her even close to my chest. I smiled gently into her hair as the soft scent of hay from her ride this morning filled my nose. 

“I will be back. This isn't goodbye but the start of a new chapter. The next time that you see me I will be on the back of a dragon. I will be king and you can see me all you like until then stick to the lie.” Quickly I spun sharply on my heels and started to make my way down the hall. This was going to be a long journey and there were more goodbyes that I had to do. 


	17. The Stag King Goes North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Robert stay alive for the war of the six kings or die? Let me know

Robert POV 

There seemed to be a tension in the north building and silently creeping on you if you weren't already aware of it. I thought that I had imagined it, I thought that it might have been because of the Targaryen girl.

I knew that there was a tension that existed between the two kingdoms but I didn't bring her. Even though she is a breathtaking beauty that would only bring legitimacy to my son's rule he didn't like her and she swore that she was going to kill us all given the chance.. 

Turning over to look at my son on his southern golden mare and a matching golden mane with deep brown eyes. Joffrey has the Lannister looks and I think that annoys me more than anything else.

He is tall for a boy his age, with blond curly hair, he is handsome, there is no doubt about that and he has deep green eyes and pouty red lips. There were times that I would confuse him for his sister; he looked so much like a girl. 

He is weak with noodle arms and a weak disposition. He cried like a girl and would clutch to his mother's silks every chance that he could. He is 12 years old and he is a strong-willed child except when it comes to me, He cowers and sniffles. 

He is nothing like my daughter in the vale who is willful and outspoken, she fears nothing. She is nothing like my son, then there is Gendry, his mother might have been a tavern wench but Jon assured me that he was growing strong. I had him move to the castle in our absence. 

Gendry was more like me than Joffrey, but Joffrey claimed to be the rightful heir to the throne. Joffrey thinks he is a prince who is gallant and courteous, but he has an uncontrollable temper, not unlike his mother, and an unchecked sadistic streak. If I could I would naturalize use Gendry and make him heir to the throne but that would result in a possible reboot. So instead I'm stuck with Joffrey.

There are times that I fear that he might harm the princess but I'm not talking about the dragon princess but his own sister. But I had to keep Joffrey in line with the dragon princess holding the key to Dorne. 

The Hound rested just behind Joffrey, his burned face cold and pointing stare that forced shudders down the spine of any lesser man but I am no man but a king. His burned chop meat looking face was hidden in the iron helm of the hound. Jaime the kingslayer rested to my left. 

Their sullen expression of the Northerns as we rode by haunted me as they looked past me, averting their gazes like they couldn’t stand the sight of me and my people. Letting out a heavy sigh I turned to look to the sky. 

The tension in the air only grew more as I noticed the large mighty gray bedrock walls of Winterfell. I could see the crumbling towers as the soft neighing of the horses filled my ears as hate flared in my eyes as more people of Wintertown and Winterfell shifted their gazes. The scent of rotten eggs filled my nose as I looked over to my right to see a massive hill with burnt black grass. 

The time passed by quickly and before I knew it I was with Ned standing in the front of Lyanna’s tomb the bronze and blue colored feather stared back at me as the scene was stilling. 

The thick cool darkness is welcome as I glared at the smooth stone statue. The beauty of Lyanna stared back at me. Resting at her feet is a tamed dire wolf. A slight sad smile pulled at my lips if only she could see the dire wolves that now rested at her nieces and nephews' feet. 

If only she could see her brother and his lady wife with fondness if only she was the mother to my children, the Queen of the seven kingdoms, she was meant to be at my side all this time. 

A sense of melconly rushed over me as we sat in the biting air as our silence was almost stifling. I could hear the slapping of feet just outside the tomb. There were heavy manic pants filling the air as I watched a soft orange light rushing at us.

An older man with white curdled milk wrinkled like skin with a sense of urgency burning in his deep brown eyes greeted me. White mist pooled from his lips like a thick gray robe and the heavy metal linked chain started back at me. I could see his thin hair and balding liver spot riddle scalp. His bright brown eyes were locked on me as his lips were pulled in a cold grim line. 

His voice came out as an urgent whisper as he spoke. “Your grace there is a word from the south, Kings Landing has sent an urgent message that I'm sure you would like to see,” His voice was breaking and he rushed to get the words out as he spoke. 

Ned stiffened at my side like he knew something that I didn't; together we gripped the paper reading in the faint light. The words forced me to burn with outrage.

“ _ Your grace I regret to inform you that the dragon princess has left not shortly after you left, she stole off with Ser Barristan but not before killing two Lannister house guards. Where she went is unknown but we have to assume that it is to the east to meet up with her Targaryen relatives or even south to the Martells. Though the east makes more sense since they left aboard a boat called the Seabitch. We have sent men after them but with no luck, I feared that might be out of our reach. Lord Varys has sent his spies to the east in the hope of finding her and the other Targaryens. The second group of men will head to Dorne to demand the return to the princes if they have her. Your loyal servant Maester Pycelle.”  _

The sight of the words forced hate to fury and animosity to force my blood to come to a boiling point. Spinning sharply on my heels I could almost see the relief on Ned's face like he was glad that she escaped. I would have that whore back in my castle before the month was through. 

“Ned as your king I command you to serve as my hand, the Targaryen princess could have been killed long ago but I let you talk me out of it and now she goes east to seek revenge for her mother, brother, and father. I want assassins sent after her the moment that we got back to the castle. Our two houses were always meant to be one and now it will be, I have a son you have a daughter they will be wed and that will be the end of it. Get them together. I want to speak in your study at once.” I spoke in a bellowing tone. 

Cersei POV 

“Hear me, Ned, that Targaryen which is to be killed. She turned Ser Barristan against the crown and murder two guards and would have murdered more. Find this bitch and kill her, end of the story. I want the best killer sent after her. Hell if I had the money I would send the faceless men.” 

The billowing roars of Robert filled my ears as I walked into the room, they looked to be locked in a heated argument. Bright cobalt eyes locked on dark black stone-colored eyes were battling each other silently. Ned’s hands were balled tightly at his side as his stark white knuckles made me think that he was going to kill him or at the very least beat him half to death. At that moment it looked like he came to a decision but not one that any of us knew. 

I didn't know what was going on but as I turned to look at Lady Stark, any false warmth that had once been shining in her deep river blue eyes was gone. She pulled her thick fur-lined cloak as she glared at me only for a moment. The sight of her forced me to think that the North was hiding something. But as I looked at Jamie he had a stern and cold look in his bright green eyes that told me that what they were talking about was bigger than the North. 

Jamie seemed to be studying Ned with a cold fury filling eyes as his hands rested on the pommel of his sword. The icy chill of the wind as it forced the shutters open forced a shocked gasp to leave my lips as I looked to my red face husband that didn't look bothered by any of this. 

Most of the time he is a drunk fool but now his face turned red with rage as he stalked the room with an imposing presence, his wild black curls were pressed against his face with sweat. All the while Ned stood firm in front of the hearth. Watching the shadows dance along the wall as this anxious feeling filled the room. 

Resting on the large table was a map of the Known World, Ned's eyes were locked on the eastern part of the map. There was a cold resolve in his eyes as each fleeting rage-filled moment that Robert showed him, pushed him further away both emotionally and mentally. 

Robert didn't seem to notice Ned was giving him a numb and removed stare while Robert bellowed. “That little bitch should be grateful that I let her live! Now, this girl is free out in the world with Ser Barristan the backstabbing tramp it probably flashing her perky tits and fire attitude in the hopes of getting allies!!” 

The venom and fury pooled in each one of his words as his thick meaty fist slammed into the desk. Lady Caitlyn walked silently to her husband's side. Quiet as a church mouse as critical blue eyes looked overhead to the furious king. 

Lord Stark shook his head sadly as he spoke in a cold tone, one that if I didn't know better I would think he was disgusted with Robert's actions. “You killed her brother, father and let her mother get raped and then killed. Did you think that she would be grateful to you? Yes, she left but she can do no harm even if she could rally Dorne and the Crownlands to her side you have the rest of the kingdoms. A lot of them still harbor hate for the dragons she has nothing, so she ran, maybe even to the east, and even if she found the queen dowager it wouldn't matter if they have no army they have been cowering for years why should that change now with one old man and a girl.”

His tone is cool and knowing but it almost seems like he was trying to sell us on that idea, but when that didn't work he spoke more in an outraged tone. “You are not the man that I thought that you were. You were once a strong honorable man now you cower before women and children.” 

His lips were curled over his teeth as Robert stopped in his place, hate filling his stare as outrage burned in his stare. I could feel the blood lust rolling off of his rigid fat form. His black curls slapped against his face as he whirled sharply on his heels. A tense silence rushed over the room and for a moment I thought that he was going to lunge at Ned but instead he spoke in a cold tone.

“Oh well in that case to get them. You honorable fool if I can't keep one girl in my grasp then how will I ever keep a hold on the kingdoms. I know that many still whisper “usurper” behind my back. I will not let this stand, the moment that we get back to the capital you will send the ravens out to all the lords and ladies. I do not care what it takes, if anyone can give me the head of any of the dragons, they will be rewarded!!”

A silence steadily and cold ran over us. I felt out of place if this was only going to be two fools yelling at each other. Did I really need to be here? The dragon princess was gone and I would have her head before the year was over but that being said my son would look like a fool. He couldn't keep a handle on his wife the whole realm would be laughing at him.

“With the missing dragon bitch Joffrey will need a bride, Sansa the eldest stark girl will marry your son and that will be the end of it.” His tone told me that none of them were given the choice. Lady Stark looked horrified as if she wanted nothing more than to tell us no, Ned looked down in right outrage that he would ever demand that of him. 

Rob POV 

It was hard to believe that Jon was gone. I watched him leave early in the morning nearly a fortnight ago. The shining white wings of Vhagar were hidden amongst the white clouds and for a moment I feared that we would never see him again. Another part of me felt so relieved, Vhagar scared me and it forced me to grow unsteady.

He would have killed them and I saw what he did to the food and sheep that got in his line of fire. With the feast over and the morning sun shining down on me, the light joy-filled party felt awkward to me. 

Last night pretty maidens flocked around Theon as he showed off his scar, it looked like he was stabbed repeatedly with some dagger. He told the girls he was locked in battle with a crazed wildling. 

The thick gray sky taunted me whenever I saw flashes of white I thought that maybe Jon had come back to kill the king, to free his Targaryen relative and run to King's Landing where he would take the throne. Those thoughts kept me awake last night and now my body ached from exhaustion as I barely kept my eyes open. Now standing in the training yard exhausted and wishing for sleep I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and shoulder as Ser Roddick slapped a sword against my side. 

Sharp stinging pain slapped at my body as I let out a light groan as I resisted the urge to cry out in pain. The blinding steel slapped hard against my rib cage as the prying eyes of Theon fell on me. “Didn't sleep much last night did you Rob?” Theon spoke in an almost worried voice as a smug smile pulled at his face. He is as much my brother as Jon if not more now that Jon’s true origins have come out. 

“No not really” A snort filled the air as I shifted my gaze to the sound of the snort of the little prick. He had a bright red nose with a thick black cloak and leather boots lined with fur staring back at me. Looking up to see the thick black woolen pants had a deep red cloak that was curled tightly against a pampered prince. His thick golden curls stared back at me, his emerald green eyes shined with arrogance but they were nothing compared to the terrifying slitted green pupils of Vhagar. 

Standing at his back was a man with a half-burned face, his pink skin looks irritated by the cold weather. Hate burned in his cruel blue eyes as he glared at the person left of me. All the while that smug look on the boy's face turned into a knowing grin as he spoke in an arrogant voice. 

“It's just like you commoners to blame your lack of fighting skill on your lack of sleep,” Joffery spoke with a smugness that made me want to hit him. 

I resisted the urge to scoff, he was the commoner, my brother was the king and he was nothing more than a lion in the house of wolves. I could kill him as easily as Vhagar could slaughter a sheep. 

But instead, I gripped tightly to my blunted sword and didn't so much as speak a word to him. It's hard not to say a word but it was stupid to think that father would allow Sansa to be wed to this fool. I know that the mother didn’t like it. She feared that would mean that when Jon came back, he would burn us all to the ground. 

I'm sure by now he was on his way to the port in the hopes of boarding his ships and making his way to the east. I'm sure by then he will hear the same news as us: the princess who's also his sister is now gone, disappeared from the capitol. 

“Hey, wolf I'm talking to you,” The taunting tone of Joffrey filled my ears, forcing my heart to bubble with hate and rage. I looked at him through a red haze. Greywind bristled at my side, his deep gray lips curling over his yellow canines as he looked ready to kill the prince. His golden eyes forced a shudder down Joffrey's spine as he backed away while his own hound took a large stalking step forward.

“Greywind come.” Tossing my practice sword to Ser Rodrik I walked off to the great hall in the hope of breaking my fast in peace. Greywind lopped lightly on his toes at my side while Theon chuckled as he rushed over to join me. A slight grin pulled on his face as he moved to walk in long strides.

“I can see why the dragon princess ran away, if I had to deal with him I would run away too.” I spoke in a low tone. I could see the easy-going smile forming on Theon’s face as he resisted the urge to laugh but he failed and busted out in booming laughter. 


	18. The Cage Dragon Is Free

Rhaenys POV 

The boiling sea had come and gone and now the deep blue water shimmered with new life as it shook the boat back and forth. The rough waves at first forced my stomach churned and rolled with disgust.

But now after 2 months of getting used to the sea I no longer got sick, over my head I could see the thick white clouds now thin and fluffy revealing the bright blue sky that looked above. The most heavily airbrushed gently against my skin, cooling me as well as layering me in a thin vale of moist air. My curls felt heavy against my neck like a curtain of steel. 

My sheer golden dress only reached to my knee cap on my back and was exposed to the harsh heat of the sun. It felt like I was beginning enveloped in a cocoon of warmth. I noticed the black wall that held the families of old valyria. I wonder if any of the old dragon lords are left behind the wall. 

I could only hope that my own family resided there as I was told, the thick black valyrian styled wall sat just in front of me, the wall was littered with valyrian glyphs from before the doom. I knew that the wall was built by the Valyrian Freehold when Volantis was no more than an outpost of their empire.

Only people with the Old Blood who are able to trace their ancestry to Valyria are allowed to dwell there. The Black Wall is so thick that six four-horse chariots can race around its top, which is done annually to celebrate the founding of Volantis or so I have been told.

My heart thunder with excitement slapping against my rib cage trying to get out, my mind goes blank as my legs shook with anticipation and worry alike. What if they didn't let me in? What if they didn't believe that I am Princess Rheanys Targaryen because of my hair and skin color?

Fear and indecision ate away at me for the first time. I didn't feel confident in my plan to take what was taken from me. Gripping tightly to my spear I felt this nagging fear threatening to consume me. 

Ser Barristan stood me at my back. He didn't say a word, just let his sparkling periwinkle eyes vibrate with strength. I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at my lips as I looked to the bay. I could see war galleys, cog ships, and trading galleys, stare back at me. Each vibrant

silks and colorful stain shimmer fabric sails. The scent of salt and fresh open air filled my nose and woke up my senses. I could hear loud roars of outrage as the ship started to slow down. 

What would I do next? Should I raise a host and take my lands back, but would Daenerys and Viserys give up their claim to the throne. Or would they take what was mine? Would they make a slave out of me? 

Were they the monster that all of Westeros made them out to be. Or would they be my saviors? The family that I had been hoping for since my parents and brother were killed? Only time would tell but that forced a heavy sense of fear and dread to fill my chest. 

Taking in a few deep breaths the loud yells in high valyrian filled my ear as the loud sharp crack filled the air accopained by the whimpers of a person. Instantly my rage whipped away my fear as I looked up from my thoughts. 

My finger clenched tightly to the silver shaft of my spears as I looked to see a boy tear filling his soulless brown eyes as he doubled over in pain. Bead of sweat rolled down his sun-kissed skin. 

His back was a blood mess as ribbons of skin fell from his back leaving bright red candy meat exposed to the air as rivers of blood flowed in the streat. He had a fish tattooed on his scarred cheek. His lifeless black hair lay flat against his face. 

There was horror and terror in his eyes as his arms shook against the cobblestone records he looked ready to collapse. I wanted to lurch forward as I noticed the man that loomed over him. He had a inddfrient mask on his face but his eyes were burning with cruelty and hate. 

It forced me to grow sick with rage as I fought every impulse to lurch forward and run my spear through his chest. But Ser Barristan gripped tightly to my children and spoke in a cold tone. “Princess please if you want to make the black wall you will have to turn away from these crimes.” 

Rage ate away at me but I forced myself to take in a few deep breaths as the steady thumping of my heart helped to ease my temper. The short burst of cool winds felt good against my skin as I slowly nodded my head. Ignoring the thick rattling of chains that were filling my ears. 

Turning to look at the black wall I made myself deaf to their cries of pain and outrage. I listened only to the blood pumping through my veins as that loud splash of the anchor as it split the once calm surface water. 

Running my teeth over my bottom lip I took in a deep breath. I'm nothing more than a girl, not a princess, not until I made it behind the black wall. Tucking my thick black curls against my ears I watched the city coming in closer. 

After that cruel sight, I was more than happy to get off the boat. The soft neigh of my horse filled my ears as the thick black walls stared back at me as I climbed off the boat making my way over to my horse resting on the docks.

I listened to the soft click of hooves as I mounted her, her smooth fur felt heavy beneath my fingers as the steady ground rested below my feet for the first time since I boarded the deck. 

Ser Barristan rode at my side in a silent ride, the loud roar of busy streets filled my ears as I noticed a fear building in the chocolate brown eyes of my golden mare and it only grew with insanity and power as we made it closer to the black wall.

The horses grew manic as we were just a few feet from the wall, I could feel a searing heat just behind the imposing magical wall, not just from this wall but it was like there was something that rested just behind the wall. 

But I couldn’t let my fear or reservations show, instead I jutted my chin out and looked over the two guards that rested just before the metallic gateways that closed us off from the other side of the wall. 

There were two men both of them were cold beady brown eyes and deep copper-colored skin with a spiked helm and childlike face. There wasn't the least bit of hair on their faces; they must have been the Unsullied that I have heard about. Their eyes were useless as they locked on our movements.

“I am Princess Rhaenys Targaryen I am the rightful heir to the throne, daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen, I'm here to see my grandmother Rhaella Targaryen let me through” My tone grew loud and billowing as high valyrian pooled off of my lips with ease.

The boy only gave me a cold indifferent look as men overhead yelled in a panic. Finally after a few chilling moments, fear began to creep into my chest. Were they not going to let us through? But then the easy sound of the gates splitting told me that they believed that I was who I said I was. 

My heart thundered with power in my chest forcing my blood to rush to my head as I looked to the labyrinth before me. To the east and the west, there were large mighty palaces. All of different minerals, architecture, and style. For the palaces that don't have walls enclosed their palace, I could see their courtyards. 

To the north resting on the rolling green hills were 14 temples for the old gods of Valyria. But what really took me away was a gated palace where I could see a tower with a volcanic rock in the shape of a spiraling dragon. 

A sense of awe-filled me as I slammed my spurs against the soft golden coat of my horse as a sense of purpose filled me. I was so close to home that I could taste it, the winds whipped up my black curls but I didn't let that stop me. 

Ser Barristan called out to me but I wouldn't stop until I got into the courtyard. Panic and excitement mingled into an intoxicating feeling. I was shocked to see that the gates to the massive black walls were open. There weren't even guards on the open gates; they did not fear the king's assassins.

Rushing forward without any thought my mare slammed through the open gates with ease, the wind whipped at my back. I could hear Ser Barristan calling from behind me in a panic. 

I didn't understand as I looked around the wide expansive courtyard that could easily fit a large host. But I didn't see soldiers or knights rushing to get to me, only an empty courtyard and heavy cold shadow that looked to be moving. 

A cold predatory gaze locked onto me but I didn't sense any malice from the stare, only confusion that filled the air. The ground shook with power as I could heat the slapping of boots as I jumped down to my feet just as my mare reared back in terror. 

At that moment the tension grew as black smoke started to choke me as my heart thunder slowly in my chest as a sharp thunderous crack filled my ears as I looked to the sky and felt my breath take away. Shock and awe-filled my chest as a speaker of power hidden deep in my chest and began to spark to life. 

A sense of excitement and warm rushed over me in waves as I watched a large beast slammed into the ground with a boom. At that moment my mare could no longer take it, dashing out of the yard in an instant. 

The first thing that I noticed was the glitter blue wings from my dream, the diamond scales gleamed like a sapphire in the light. Then there were her light sea green body glittering scales force a blue-green glow to fall on the ground.

Her wingspan had to be 45 feet tip to tip if not more, making my way from the large muscular body with the long coiling tail I watched has razor-sharp green spikes with blue tips. Sharp hisses and the pungent smell of sulfur force me to look at the long coiling neck that is shimmering sea green. 

The stench of rotten eggs assaulted my nose as I walked in long powerful strides as I shoved the panic down my throat. When finally I came to her head, a large sea green head three times the size of my whole body if not more. Glittering blue horn stared back at me as I finally met slit ocean blue eyes. 

Thick scaly lips curled over her black teeth, the sharp of dagger teeth stared back at me, but I didn't care. A spark filled my chest as her flaring nostrils flared once more her heart exploded in my chest.

I reached a hand out in the hopes of touching her when the second crack of wings filled my ears. But there was something in me that told me that these dragons would never hurt me. 

I could feel it like a weak thread that would grow more with time but at this moment the more shadows in the shape of dragons were flying over me. What have I gotten myself into?


	19. Dragon Lords Are A Testy Bunch

Ser Barristan POV 

I watched the princess trot into the yard and instantly my heart quickened with fear as I watched three scaly beasts descended on her. I knew that the Targaryens always claimed that they had the blood of the dragon. But now seeing those three beasts it shocked me to my core. There is no way that she could survive this. The largest of the three beasts were far more murderous than the other two which are leaner. 

A dragon with scales is black, horns and spinal plates are blood red, and his eyes are smoldering red pits. The very sight of its red eyes forced a coiling rope of fear to tighten around my neck trying to choke the life from my lips. I watched his large black lips curl over his teeth as the black teeth were in the shape of pine needles as his taunting teeth stared back at me. 

My heart clenched, blood rushed in my ears, my stomach felt like lead and my chest heaved with panic. Instantly I felt regret blooming in my chest. I should have never brought her here. Looking at these beasts I knew that Viserys wouldn't give her the throne. She had no army, no dragon, he would kill her or marry her. The son has always come before the daughter but the uncle never comes before the daughter. He knew that and he would kill her before she ever got the chance to steal away his support. 

I let my eyes run over the long opening. The massive black dragon slowly prowled each time that his winged black and red arms entered the ground. There was this sickening slam against the ground as his tail whipped back and forth. 

I looked to the large black walkway to see a girl running down the steep steps as panic and worry filled her eyes. She couldn't have been older than 16 three years younger than the princess. A young woman in her early teens is a vision of true beauty. She had the classical Valyrian look. I could only guess that she is Princess Daenerys. 

She has violet eyes, pale skin, and long, pale silver hair with a slender frame, and budding breast. Her eyes widened in shock and dismay as she rushed down the steps in her sheer pink gown pooled at her feet.

The black beast was larger, more muscular and brimming with power, he had a wingspan of 50 feet. But the beast in front of the princess had a wingspan of 45 feet and was learner then she was muscular. Smooth ocean blue eyes were fixated on the princess as an understanding passing through Rhaenys and into the beast. 

I watched in horror as the 3rd dragon flew just behind her, panic seized me, freezing me as princess Daenerys rushed to get to Rhaenys. This third dragon was the same size as the blue dragons when it came to her wings. 

But she was leaner than either dragon but she looked faster than the other dragons and she is barred far the most stunning. Her body was the purest white body with pink tipped spikes, and sunset pink wing membranes and matching pink eyes and horns.

The very sight of her beast inspired awe and fear as its long coiling neck lowered so that a large and elegant head with a regal air about her. Princess Rhaenys stood still as she glared at each of the dragons in the eyes. Her chin jutted out in defense as she spoke in high valyrian only for a moment when the sharp snapping of the black dragon forced her mouth to shut almost in an instant. 

She still was not daring to move but her brave mask didn't fall from her face, Princess Daenerys finally made it to the bottom of the steps. She moved over to the dragon without fear in her eyes. 

Daenerys stood firm and resolute as she spoke in a commanding voice, while a mute man with golden hair and gentle blue eyes stood at her back. A hand on his sword as he gave my princess a pointed stare.

“Balerion! Irises! Scylla enough!” Daenerys spoke commandingly as all three dragons heed such a young girl. The pink dragon took to the sky as the blue dragon darted after her only the black dragon remained. 

The black beast's molten red eyes gave us a fury filled stare as his long coiling neck curled around the princess, keeping her from moving forward. I rushed to Rhaenyra side, my panicking stallion long forgotten behind me. 

“Princess Rhaenys are you alright?” I questioned her with urgency filling my voice as my heart started to slow down as my breath seemed to be jumping out my lungs making my light heart. Adaraline began to fade as I stood firm at her side. I noticed her own knight resting at her back. 

Looking over the smooth white silk with silver lace on the sleeve and hem of the dress I watched as Princess Daenerys looked positively radiant even in the scaly clutches of her dragon. Rhaenys might have a more womanly figure but Daenerys was the more breathtaking beauty of the Targaryen line. 

“Princess Rheanys? That can be right, you were supposed to be in King's Landing, the users had you. Did Aegon save you? The surprising high and sweet voice of Daenerys filled my ears as I watched her rush over to us not minding her imposing dragon pulling out of his winding neck. 

Her slim dainty form took in the sight of Raheny as she gripped tight to her spear and pointed the tip to Princess Daenerys' throat “You wanted the throne so badly you would try to kill me with your dragons.” Rhaenys spoke in a venomous voice. 

The massive black dragon that I could only assume was Balerion let a ferocious roar that the other two dragons mimicked. I could sense her murderous energy but Rhaenys stood firm her knuckles turned stark white as she glared at Daenerys. Rhaenys face is hard and cruel as she gave the princess of Volantis a cold look. Daenerys on the other hand soft pink lips pulling into a poised smile.

“Only Balerion is mine, Iris is my mother, and Scylla is Viserys and they meant you no harm. They are young, only 4 years old. They only want to see who you are. Usually, we escort guests in but you just burst through the gate not once thinking what might await you on the side. That is not my fault that you ran without thinking but I had no intention of killing you. We were going to come and save you as soon as we could mount or dragons. But the moment that we mount them news would reach the West and we can't have that just yet.” 

Her tone grew cold and regal with each word that she spoke and I have to admit that Rhaenys rushed through without thinking twice despite the number of times that I had warned her to stop. But it was like my words were falling on deaf ears. Deep violet and dark plum-colored eyes were locked in a silent battle of wills. Slowly a sheepish look pulled at Princess Rhaenys lips as she nodded her head and pulled her spear away as she spoke in a polite and regretful voice. 

“Right sorry about that, where his grandmother and Uncle Viserys? I was told that all three of you were here.” Rhaenys spoke with great humility as a bright red blush formed her face as her guilt began to show in her dark plum-colored eyes.

Daenerys gave me a sad smile as she looked over to the large open corridor on the second floor. “I can take you to them. Ser Darry informed my mother and brother that Rhaenys is here and asked the staff to prepare for a feast and get their rooms ready.”

Her smooth tone shook me, she had a ruling air about her as she carried herself with grace and style that you would expect of a queen. 

Rhaenys could only give a sharp nod as she put her spear on her back as she nodded her head to me speaking in a cold clipped tone. “This is Ser Barristan, the last knight of my father's kingsguard and the only reason that I made it out of King's Landing in such a timely manner. I'm sure that we are both eager to swap information.” Her tone wasn't copied gracefully but blunt and annoyed and coy but blunt and straight to the point as if to say these are the facts that deal with it. 

Daenerys turned to stare at me with awe, grabbing a handful of silks on either side of her fist balling up the sick as she walked over to me. Her silver curls pooled around her lips and chest as her glistening pink lips shined in the morning light as she smiled sweetly at me.

“Ser Barristan, it is an honor to meet you. My mother has told me a great deal about you. Please come this way. I'm sure that your journey has been long and one that we are all eager to hear about but first I'm sure you need your rest.” Daenerys spoke in a smooth regal voice as an arm smile pulled at her lip.

As she spun sharply on her heels while her thick black dragon snapped at us before taking off high into the sky. With a sharp thunderous crack of his wings. Darting high into the sky disappearing among the white clouds. 

Daenerys POV 

We walked down the gothic hall that led to the great hall. I knew that the mother and brother had to be there already. The devastating and worrying roars of the Balerion filled my ears. The warmth of his body swallowed me whole, he was hotter than the heat of Volantis. 

The bright blue sky has faded as we walk over the cool volcanic rock ways of the castle. The large life-like dragons curled around the towers and danced along the walls. But my eyes were locked on me. A slight smile pulled at my face as I pressed a hand firmly on the door forcing it open. 

The whole while I could feel the probing gaze of Rhaenys. A part of me was revealed when I saw her and realized that she was my family. But then I was scared that she would take Scylla. She should have been with Aegon but now she is here and he isn’t. 

I knew that I should be happy and as I turned back to see her smooth mocha skin and her thick soak drenched glossy black curls that slide down her back in a current of oil. She had an ass that you could bounce a gold dragon and large best that were revealed through her sheer golden dress. 

Her long slender legs and curvy hourglass figure filled me with jealousy, Aegon preferred her over me or would he love me and not even look her way. Mother for the past 4 years told me that I would be his queen. But now I'm not too sure. The coolness of the great halls swirled around me as golden light flooded the room as my hair shined like molten silver in the light. 

Sitting at the high dias was my mother. Her pin-straight silver hair stared back at me as her bright violet eyes widened with shock as her soft pink lips pulled into a warm dazzling grin. “Rhaenys my, you have grown the last time that I saw you, you were nothing more than a small child. Ser Barrsitan even at your age you still radiated power, my gods it's so good to see the both of you.” Mother placed a shock dainty hand over her lips as she stared up at the two of them with shock in her eyes as she spoke. 

With long pulling strides, I made my way to the high dais while mother walked down the steps, Henry stood at her back like a silent stunted shadow. Mother wore a pair of black leather pants and a long red shirt with silt going down her chest. 

I watched mother grip tightly to Rhaenys as I could hear the soft muffled sound of joyous cries and I knew that tight embrace was welcome when Rhaenys gripped tightly to mother's back. The soft clapping of hands in a theatrical manner filled my ears as I watched him glare at Rhaenys and in that moment a sneer began to pull at my lips.

Viserys possesses the classical Valyrian features much like myself; he has pale skin, silver-blond hair, and pale lilac eyes. He is 20, after more than four years living with the thought that he might never mount Scylla he has grown to be gaunt and filled with fervent hate for me and mother, both of whom had bonded with Balerion and Iris.

I told Rhaenys that we have not mounted Balerion or Iris because we worried that news might reach the West. But in reality, it had nothing to do with the fear that news might meet the west and everything to do with Viserys. I knew that he would lose control of his rage and do something foolish that could end in his death or ours. Now with Rhaenys here I fear that Scylla might bond with her and that could be the very reason that she dies. Viserys wouldn't allow anyone to steal away Scylla. 

Viserys was dressed in a smooth red tunic with a dragon brooch with three heads staring back at me. His thick leather riding boots stared back at me as I noticed the crown that rested upon his head as he gave our niece a disgusted look. It was a golden circlet in the shape of a dragon. It was flowery, nothing like the crown of Aegon the Conqueror.

His thin lips were curled over his dazzling white teeth as his rigid form stared back at me, but he didn't go to embrace them warmly as his mother did. Instead, he leaves even further into his chair as he spoke in a skeptical voice. 

“So Princess Rheanys what brings you here to our home, did you come to try and steal away my dragon Scylla, she is a true beauty she” Viserys spoke with disdain dripping in each word. His eyes locked on her with venom and hate pooling in them. I knew that he was brimming with rage and took to abusing the handmaidens. He didn't dare lay a hand on me ever since Balerion reached the size of a horse. He didn't dare attack me; he wasn't so foolish. 

Mother gave him a cold glared pointed and cruel look as if to say be polite, she folded a protective and rigid arm over her shoulder as she and Rhaenys drifted to the high dias. I noticed the very spear that she had pointed to my throat resting on her back. 

Rhaenys gave him a cold narrowed look and unlike my brother's fool of a brother, I knew that that weapon wasn't just to show that she knew how to wield the weapon. 

“Scylla the blue and green dragon is quite stunning if you don't mind me asking, how did you come by these dragons?” Rhaenys spoke in a cold and blunt voice, ignoring the shock and just a look that fluttered onto my brother's face. 

Grandmother rushed to break up the tension between the two Targaryens, there was love and warmth in her eyes as she spoke in a loving and proud tone.

“The day that the army came to take us, to kill us, I knew that we would have to run if we wanted to one day take back the throne. So I grabbed the eggs from a hidden spot in Dragonstone. There are many hiding spots like that all around the castle after those three eggs were stolen our family became paranoid and began to hide them. After I got the three eggs we took off to Volantis. With the help of Ser Darry and a few household guards on Dragonstone we ended up here.”

Again that tension began to grow thick so much that I knew that I could cut it with a knife, the thought of there beginning more eggs hidden in passages in the walls. The thought force bubbling excitement to fill my chest. 

“How did you get them to hatch, eggs have been turned to stone for 100s of years. Dragons were thought to have died from this world.” The awe-stricken tone of Rhaenys filled my ears. 

“12 years after the fact when we found out about Aegon and Rheagar and Arthur’s plan, Serr Darry died. I convince my mother and brother that the only way to hatch them was to walk into the fire with the eggs. When we emerged the eggs were hatched and three dragons were brought into this world and as far as I know they are the only dragons in the world.” I spoke in a warm voice as pride filled my chest knowing that I helped to bring dragons back to life. 

Taking one look at Rhaenys I watched the flood of confusion filling her eyes as she looked to me with outrage in her eyes. 

“You keep talking about Aegon but my little brother is dead I watched them put his body next to grandmothers and if it wasn't for Ned Stark then I would have joined them. His skull was smashed to pieces. I watched it happen. The mountain kills him with Tywin watching. But here you keep saying we found out about Aegon.” Rhaenys spoke in a bitter voice. 

How could I tell her that her father left her mother and load another that Aegon is the reason that she went through so much pain? Confusion welled in me as I turned to look at my mother's guilt filled her deep violet eyes that glimmered like wine in the light. 

“Well, your father didn't kidnap Lyanna. He was in love with her and annulled his marriage to his wife, your mother and married Lyanna. The whole war was based on a lie and Ned Stark and Arthur Dyane have the documents to prove it. Your younger brother Aegon did die, that is true but your father had another son that he also named Aegon, he is 16 and is hidden away in the North. He is very much alive and on his 12 name day he was told the truth as were Dany and Viserys. Now you know as well if I would have known that you or he was alive I would have grabbed two more eggs. By all rights, the throne belongs to your youngest brother.” Mother spoke in a cool and loving tone trying to soften the blow of her words but Viserys wouldn't be as kind.

“That half breed has no right to the throne and neither do you Rhaenys, you are a  _ woman… _ ” His lips curled into a sneer as he said the word before speaking in a cruel voice, “Mother and father named me heir of the throne the moment that Rhaegar left for the battle of the trident. I am the heir and I have a dragon and you have nothing. If you're lucky you and Dany can be my wives but the throne is mine by right and if you can't accept that then your journey can end here.” 

Visery looked close to jumping across the table but Rhaenys didn't look like she was going to back down. But I could see the pain and panic in her eyes, swirling doubt and confusion force her eyes to glisten. Her storm of emotion in her eyes forced pity to fill my chest, her hand ghosting along her lips as her tan mocha skin turned white as a sheet. 

Her eyes grew dark and hazy as her lips were pulled into a sneer. A sneer pulled at her lips relieving her gleaming white perfect teeth and showed her rage as she looked ready to throw her chair back. 

“The throne is mine by right, my little brother that I have never meant will not take my throne. I don't care if you have a dragon. Let me make it clear I didn't come here from the west to go back as a quiet little wife. I will bring fire and blood back to the West. I'm not just a Targaryen but a Martell. I will return to Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken. Those that get in my way will regret it. I will kill whoever I have to to make that a reality never forget to get that  _ Uncle _ ! Now if you'll excuse me I want a moment alone to deal with all of this shocking news.” 

Her lips curled into a sneer as she spoke the word uncle, rage burned in her eyes as I noticed Viserys shaking with rage, in a flash of silver and pale lilac. 

Viserys lunged but in a flash but with viper quick movements a gleaming spear tip pointed sharply at his throat as the noble knight moved just as Rhaenys started to leave. She forced herself to smile as we both looked to the elder man with love glowing in her emotional eyes.

“Ser Barristan please stay. I'm sure that they would like to hear of your daring escape from the capital.” Mother placed a gentle hand on Viserys but put just a bit of force behind it forcing him back down into his seat as Rhaenys moved out the room. Her shoulder rigid and her chin was thrown back with determination. I knew that this was going to be difficult. 


	20. Tempers Run Hot

Rhaenys POV 

Pain, disbelief, hate, confusion, and envy swirled around me raging like hell flames that just wouldn't go out. My eyes burned as tears tried to leave my eyes. The loud slapping of my shoes against the volcanic ground filled my ears. 

My legs burned and I struggled to breathe as my lungs burned and my body begged for air. It felt like my chest was going to explode, but at the same time, I felt cold and numb at the same time. 

My legs felt weak and it felt like my whole world was shattering. I heard the stories of my father becoming a rapist but I never believed them. I had hoped that my father loved me and my brother. He loved my mother only for me to come to find out that he never loved us that he loved another. 

I wanted to hate him, I wanted to run my spear through him. My whole life was hell because of his choice, my mother and brother died because of him. There is no room for love when it comes to being a king and he knew that. But he just didn't care! I wanted to scream. I wanted to hate him but I knew that he loved me. But apparently not as much as he loved my youngest brother. 

God, he even named him after my brother! Were we replaceable to him?! Could this be a lie? A plot to steal my throne from me?! But it couldn't be true could it, my father gave him the one thing that he never gave me. A chance to live free and not in constant free, to think that Ser Arthur Dayne, a fellow Dornish man, would leave me and my mother for that brat and his mother. 

I screamed in rage, the sound was deafening as my vision began to blur as white-hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked to the bright azure sky. The warm wind whipped up my soaked sweat-drenched scalp. I walked about the garden letting my fingers run over the honeysuckle and fire lilies. While my right hand twitched ready to grip my spear as a sense of bloodlust rolled over me. 

Viserys and Daenerys made me even angry. They have three dragons, they don't hand them over and they won't give up their dream of ruling. They were so smug and I bet that Daenerys thought she was better than me because she looked more valyrian.I'm sure she will try to marry Aegon and take the Throne from me if Viserys doesn't do it first. 

Insecurities rushed throughout my body. I hate my father for doing this to our family but I always feel guilty because he is dead. Is it fair to hate a dead man? I was taking out all my rage for him on Daenerys who I guess did nothing wrong. All I could think so that she had everything that I wanted.

A dragon, an army at her back and a safe place where she got to live for 16 years never fearing once in her life. All the things that I craved, I wanted a dragon for my own and that blue dragon Scylla was the one stalking my dream. But I couldn't ride her if she had bonded to Viserys then I have no hope. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that I was standing on a silk green hill as the wind picked up swirling around me as I grin at the sight dragon that flew through the sky. The bright black and red dragon was flying away from the castle towers, the temple of the 14 flames. 

Another white and pink dragon flew after him but the bright blue and green dragons were no were in sight. There was a part of me that ached to see her that ached to touch her. I want nothing more than to run my finger along with her coiling and lean neck. 

A hunger unlike anyone that I have ever known, began to eat away at me, hate burned in my chest. How am I envious of that little shit Viserys? He is weak and even though he had that sword resting on his belt. I knew that there was no way I could lose, his giant figure told me that he could barely swing that sword. 

Struggling to push him out of my face I hear a heavy boom as I spunk on my heels to see the whipping winds that were hot and peppering my skin. The grass rippled as I noticed the large dragon that hovered over the ground. Her ocean-blue eyes locked on me as she dropped to the ground with a booming thud. Her blue-winged arms held her up as she proved over to me. 

Awe filled me as the large beast with a searing presence loomed over me, bright blue eyes greeted me as thick green lips curled over black dagger-shaped teeth. She was a learner then her brother and larger than her sister. 

Her breathtaking beauty stared back at me, her long coiled neck shining as she lowered her lean head over to my face. Grinding, I ran a gentle hand along with her smooth head and a slight smile pulled at my face as my hand shook with excitement and power. 

Heat flash against my skin as the smoothness of her scale shocked me as the bright sun force buckets of sweat to fall down my spine. “So Scylla have you really bonded with Viserys, he seems like a tool and nothing like you”

My tone light and airy but a creeping hatred and doubt filled my voice as I wished that the dragon before me could speak. My lips curled like a swirling excitement filled my body whipping my heart and mind into a frenzy. At this moment with Scylla I felt at peace, she curled her neck around my body as I ran my finger along with the hardening scales, her skin was leather but I knew that soon it would be harder than valyrian steel. 

For a moment we just stood there but in a flash, she was gone and venom began to pool in my mouth as sharp snapping tendrils of pain flooded my scalp. A sharp screech left my lips as I heard Viserys speaking all but screeching really in rage. 

“Your Dornish whole who do you think is trying to mount my beast.” Scylla let out and turned around almost in an instance but I didn't need her to fight my battles. Viserys looming in front of me his thin lips curled over his teeth as his pale eyes locked on my own plum orbs. His gaunt cheeks and short string silver hair as his hand went for his sword. 

The soft shining of metal and the soft whisper of the wind only helped to put his madness further on display. Hate bubbled in his manic eyes as his shoulder shook, but I wasn't his mother. I was strong long before I found out dragons were alive. I gripped tightly to my spear. I would not be at his mercy. 

Viserys POV 

I watched Rhaenys’ eyes turned black with hate as she had the same fury in their eyes as Dany has when I try to teach her a lesson. She jumped to her feet with all the grace of a real warrior. Her black eyes burned with hate as she gripped tightly to her metallic spear that rested at her back. Gripping tight the shaft, the triangular blade came lurching at me. I just managed to stumble backward as her lips curled in blood lust came pouring out of her pore.

I could only see a flash of silver as Scylla let out blood-curdling scratches that forced shivers down my spine. I barely deflected the spear as I stumbled back onto my feet. She simply danced to the right going in for a second two-handed thrust. Her speer slammed into my right check forcing warm tickling blood to fall down my cheek.

Fury burned in her voice and her eyes as she spoke with her spear pressed at my throat my heart pounded with utter panic. “You might be the mad king's son but you are weak and I'm not coming at me….” Her tone is drawn on as she thrust her spear into my right leg as white-hot crippling pain filled my body forcing me to let out a shrill scream only then did she speak.

“Come at me again and I will kill you, and stop screaming it is a flesh wound” Taunting and cold she stood over me as my legs gave out and my lungs burned for air. Pain rushed throughout my body and my mind grew weak and weary. I thought that she would begin to stab me again but instead, there was a cold and confused voice filling my ears.

“Princess Rhaenys, Prince Viserys there's no point in this” I turned to see the elder knight Ser Barristan the Old. My sneer pulled at my lips as Rhaenys simply looked down at me with hate in her eyes. She gave me a few fleeting words before walking off.

“If you are bonded with Scylla then there should be no reason that she is so interested in me, you are weak and you cant mount her. If you try, well I'll enjoy watching your smoldering corpse.” 

Daenerys POV 

It has been a few days since the fight between Viserys and Rhaenys and he only grew sour as he rubbed his leg mournfully. It looked like Rhaenys was starting to bond with Scylla, I could see her in the middle of the night going to the cave that Scylla rested in. That seemed to worsen Viserys mood if that was even possible. 

The warmth of the sun bared down at me as I watched Rhaenys sparing Ser Darry; he paired her thrust with moderate ease but she danced out of his way when he went for his own one-handed thrust. Slamming the shaft of her spear into his chest. Her feet gilded with ease over the dew-covered grass. 

Ser Dary’s blue eyes were alive with excitement as his armor didn't seem to be slowing him down. They spared like that for hours before they finally took a break and Rhaenys sat beside me at the pond. Dipping the water on her sizzling skin she rubbed her neck with her left hand and held her curls with the left. 

Grinning gently I looked down at the pool when we were not arguing; we were fast friends. She wanted to teach me how to wield a sword but she was a bit too rough for me. I took my lesson from Ser Dary. Turning over my shoulder I noticed my mother walking down the steps to greet us. Today she wore her riding brown leather pants and tight white shirt, her flowing silver pulled back in a tight knot. 

Her smooth pink lips pulled into an effortless smile as he grinned at me “Dany dear, with Rhaenys here we don't run a risk of the Baratheon bastard killing her because of the dragons shall we finally take them for a ride I know that Iris has begun to grow restless.”.

Excitement pooled in my chest as I watched a flash of envy form on Rhaenys face as she spoke in a quickened tone. 

“Seriously can I come? I just want to watch it. I swear that I won't try to mount Scylla but if the prince can't ride her then it would only be fair for me to try.” She grinned at us both as my mother presented without much arguing. 

I knew that she only wanted to mount her so that she could take the throne but I wasn't going to be petty. “Sounds like a plan to me, shall we, I believe the dragons are on the cliffs.” 

Speaking in a cool tone I jumped happily to my feet. The smooth rock felt good against my feet as my mother fell to my left side and Rhaenys to my right. 

It didn't take us long to get to the cliffs and I could already see Balerion, his imposing presence the sight of him took away my very breaths. He is even more awe-inspiring with each passing dad. His smoldering eyes screamed it was about time, I rushed over to his side as joy pooled in my chest. 

Slowly and carefully I climbed up onto his back and the warmth of his body pooled in between my legs as I felt my body filling with purpose. Red spikes the color of blood stared back at me as I gently and carefully gripped onto the spikes. With a mighty roar, I could feel his muscles beginning to tense as I looked down to see Viserys looking on with shock. 

Mother mounted Iris and together we took to the sky her smooth silver hair lay flat against her head, Viserys and Rhaenys stood on the ground but even they began to fade only Scylla’s glittering blue wings started could be seen. 

My heartfelt like it was going to float out of my chest, my mind flooded with euphoria as the bright blue sky grew closer and then land faded but even from here I could hear the cracking of a whip and as I squinted I could make out Viserys uncurling a whip. 

Rhaenys POV 

I watch as both of their tails slapp against the ground, ripping the grass of the cliff apart as Scylla cocked her head to the side in confusion. As if to say why haven't you climbed on, but with a sharp slap I turned around to see Viserys uncurling his whip. A thick leather whip with strips of metal tied to the ends. A shaped cracked filled the air as I watched the silver tips slammed into her snout. 

Her blue orbs flared with outrage but I could see her fighting her murderous impulses as she roared again letting the ground shake and the wind to rise. The demonic growl thought did nothing to deter her. Scylla neck whipped back as a second lash hit her leather skin. Hatred screech filled my ears as I watched sea-green flames with veins of blue started to form around her leathery green lips. 

The third crack of his whip slapped against her shoulder and she no longer would stand for this, her lips curled back over her black teeth as I watched blue and green flames building in the back of her throat. I knew she was going to kill him so I called out in a desperate voice. “Viserys stop you can't bond with her” 

Even as I said words I could see the madness filling his eyes as he cracked his whip back only this time he was aiming for me not her. Instantly Scylla reacted bathing us both in blue and green flames. 

But while he screamed in agony as I only felt warmth, his bones turned to ash and his skin turned into soup. I felt a power beginning to awaken and stir in me. While he was turned to ash and his eyes pop in his sockets. Shock dismay filled my chest, when the flames died down I was naked and Ser Dary stood before me confused and embarrassed. 


	21. Journey To The East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think should Bran wake up crippled?

Jon POV

White Harbor is located on the eastern shore of the White Knife. It is clean and well-ordered, with wide straight cobbled streets that make it easy to walk around. The houses are built of whitewashed stone, with steeply-pitched roofs of dark grey slate. The bustling street stared back at me as I felt Arthur moving at my side, his body stiff and closed off as he looked toward the port that sat off in the distance.

Ghost prowled silently at my side, his blood-red eyes shining in the bright sunlight as my own weary body ached for a rest. It had been a long fortnight and we were finally to the port. The people of White Harbor gave me a confused look and I'm sure that sight of the massive white direwolf at my side. I'm sure the word spread about the dire wolves and how they were given only to the Stark children.

“If what I hear is right then the Crownland fleet brings news as well as ships and men to fight for you.” Ser Arthur spoke shaking me from my thoughts, looking up I could see warmth and joy in his eyes. He almost looked giddy amongst the gray and bleak scenery of the North. 

Looking up to the blanketing white clouds that blocked out the pale white light, I knew that Vhagar flew high above the cloud line. The gray clouds looked ready to rain down snow or fire depending on his mood. He had grown larger in the past two weeks, even as we moved further south I thought that the magic that filled the land would lessen. But that could be further from the truth he grew another 5 feet.

“Your brooding again Egg” Arthur spoke in a voice laced with parental worry as he nudged my shoulder playfully as his lips pulled into a carefree smile but I knew that his eyes were scanning the sky the same as mine.

I couldn't smile. I was lost in my thoughts and brimming with worry about all of it, my sister was a prisoner, my life would be dependent on lies and plots, not something that I'm used to. Even after four years I still wasn't used to the lies so all I could really do was brood. 

“What else am I to do? I have no clue what became of my sister, or my family at Winterfell. I have no clue what's going on and it doesn’t help but I have no clue about what is going on in the east. So I have no choice but to brood. It's not my fault that brooding is all I got” I spoke in a blank voice as we made our way down the cobblestone street. 

The loud roar of people filled my ears as soft slapping of shoes filled my ears as Ghost nearly the size of a horse and only two years old and growing. I didn't know if direwolves would stop growing. They much like Dragons, are magical creatures, and dragons didn't stop growing can the same be said for direwolves. 

My thoughts kept me distracted but that was a good thing. It helps to pass the time as I noticed the port coming in closer as the scent of fish and sea salt filled my nose. The harbor is divided into the inner and outer harbors. 

The outer harbor is larger, but the inner harbor offers better anchorage and shelter by the city wall on one side and the looming mass of the Wolf's Den on another. A mile-long, thirty-foot wall, with towers every hundred yards, is located on the jetty that separates the two harbors.

I looked at the gray bleak wall as soon as I began to walk toward the outer harbor where the fish market is located between the outer harbor and the Seal Gate. Seafood available at White Harbor includes whitefish, winkles, crabs, mussels, clams, herring, cod, salmon, lobster, and lampreys. The pungent air attacked my senses as I looked over to the market. I could see more than a few people licking their lips as they stared at Ghost like he would be good eating.

My first thought was to get angry but I knew better than that I would stir up the rage in Vhagar and he could burn White Harbor to the ground all over a simple thought. Taking in a deep breath I steady my heart and looked at the green shimmering sail with the pure white seahorse. 

Deep blue waves crashed against the shore and the rocks, I noticed a 100 ships, men rushed around the deck looking towards the sky in the hope that they would see Vhagar. 

Men ran across the deck as I made my way to the flagship and war galley who had a red inscription with black letters,  _ Balerion  _ sat on the hull. 

A slight smile pulled at my face as I noticed the roaring dragon head. To the right and left of the ship were Meraxes and Vhagar the original, that is, each had a shimmering dragon head in varying color.

“Your grace please come aboard where is our special guest” The cool tentative voice of Lord Velaryon forced me to look over to him. His smooth pink lips pulled into a sly grin as his deep violet eyes stared back at me. 

Though this time he wasn't dressed in fine silked but a deep blue armor chest plate, it made him look like he was going off to war. Even though his eyes were sparkling with warmth he had a stoic expression on his face. 

“He will meet us across the narrow sea when we are out of sight of the coast. Now that I’m here, shall we talk in the cabin about this news?” I proposed the question as the biting wind whipped at my side. The golden wooden mast stared back at me as Ghost moved silently at my side as the ship hands paid us no mind. Instead of letting their eyes fall to Ghost with fear flashing in his stare. 

Arthur laughed as a few of them looked like ghosts, and Ghost snarled at my heels, glanced coldly at the blood-red eyes that forced shired down even the toughest man's spine. Taking in a deep breath I hate the chest of Lord Valyrian expend as he died his head I could see the or yang adopted regret in his eyes he died his head to the cabin. The shape thuds of his shoes filled my ear as I started to make my way to the cabin fowling after him

Arthur laughed at their fear as I noticed the smug and amused look on Lord Velaryon’s face as we started to move across the deck with long strides. The smooth slaps of shoes filled my ears like the soft rocking of the ship helped to calm me. As we made it into the captain cabin I watched Lord Velaryon drop into his seat as he stretched out his hand to the chair resting in front of the desk.

“Your grace shall you sit. I will have them bring ale and food for you as we talk, you as well as Arthur, even a mutton chop for the beast.” Lord Velaryon spoke in a chilling anxious voice.

Dropping into the chair I watched Lord Velaryon pouring himself a cup of wine as he took in a deep breath. “There are quarters prepared for you both, Ser Arthur your room is right next to his grace so that you can be by your king’s side at all times. Now onto the news, there seems to have been a problem in the south your cousin, Bran. It would seem that he fell out of a window they say if he ever wakes up he could wake up crippled.”

The words sat heavily on my chest, my mind raced and a panic edge forced Ghost to growl at my side. I tried to keep my temper in check for the fear that Vhagar would let out a screech. All he wanted was to fly on Vhagars back but how would he do that now if he woke up crippled. 

Pain etched it’s way into my face as my lips curled into a grimace of pain and outrage as if that wasn't bad enough I watched pity flashing in Lord Velaryon deep violet eyes as he spoke again in a raspy voice.

“Also your sister has escaped the clutches of the king, the news will reach all the realm in due time. The king will reward all with a lordship if they kill her or any other Targaryen we aren't sure where she is ...”

His voice trailed off like there was more but I could sense the coldness in his tone, the hate that burned in his eyes at the thought any of us would be in danger. His tone grew murderous as he spoke again in a more critical voice. 

“Then there is news that the King and Queen only stayed for about a fortnight which is rare for them shortly after the princess leaving the king didn't want to be away from the capitol. He left but he took your uncle with him, and you two cousins Sansa and Arya with him. I would seem like your uncle betrayed us; he is now the new hand of the king.” Velaryon spoke in a cold stilling voice. 

There is no way that Uncle Ned would betray us. It's not like he could say no I can't be your hand because my nephew is king and you are an ass. I knew that this was the only way for him to protect his family and buy us time. I wanted to yell at him but he beat me to the punch speaking in a cold voice to add on to the confusion and doubt slowly filling my mind. 

“Alway your cousin Sansa is betrothed to the prince they are to be wed shortly after they get to the capital. Soon he would take his throne.” Velaryon spoke as his vision narrowed as he ran his hand absently along the pommel of his sword hilt. He looked ready to lecture me about the next steps but my patience was beginning to wear thin.

Arthur let out a low growl as Ghost let his lips curl over his teeth in a silent snarl, tension began to build in the air and as the roar of the winter winds filled my ears I knew that at any moment I was going to explode. 

“His throne!! That was my father's throne, they stole it from him, killed my brother laying his body on that throne and laughing. They held my sister hostage and have not sent assassins after her. That is not his throne!! I will speak no more of this, I know why my uncle chose to be his hand. He had no choice, it's not like he could say no without letting on to the fact that I exist. As for Sansa, I see no reason to hurt her in any manner. She is family even if she treated me like shit and then tried to marry me. She is still my family and it's not like she was any more of a choice than my father. As for Bran, as much as it pains me to say nothing, I will change his condition unless I learn magic which I don't know is even possible or real. Nothing has changed we set sail for Volantis and the moment that we get the chance I want people sent out to find my sister.”

My voice boomed cold and commanding as I tried not to let my rage swallow me whole as I started to rise from the chair as sweat laid against my skin. 

“I need time alone, Arthur takes time to relax. It is going to be a long two months, the moment that we are out of sight I'm going to mount Vhagar. I wish to be alone.” I made my way up the steps as hate glared in my heart. For a moment I let my eyes close as Rheanys and Daneryers filled my mind please let the both of you be okay. 

Rhealla POV

Viserys was gone. I watched him bubble soap-like body resting on the ground, for a long while I knew that he wasn't my son anymore. He had turned cruel and mad the moment that he learned about Aegon 4 years ago. A sigh left my lips as guilt bubbled in my chest I would grieve for the boy that I knew not the man that he became. I watched Ser Dary rushing to Rhaenys side ripping his cloak from his back to cover his naked form.

“Alright, Iris let's go for a flight. I think the temple could use a little love.” I ran a hand along her shoulder and I could sense the muscles moving in her arms and contracting. I watched Viserys smoldering corpse only for a moment. Iris let out a soft purr off as her sunset pink wings looked iridescent in the light. The warmth of the air felt like a gentle breeze compared to the heat of Iris' body. 

Gripping tightly to her white and pink spikes I jerked them to the right and with a powerful boom we took off toward the 14 temples each matched with marble but painted different vibrant colors. But my eyes fell to the marble temple painted a glossy black with a god dressed in glimmering black and gold armor with a scythe at his side. I knew that had to be the god Balerion. Seeing the temple made me think about Viserys. We would have to have a traditional burial for him. 14 days and all.

Rhaenys POV

I could still hear his screams of my heart thunder with panic, blue and green swirling flames encapsulating me as I listened to his screams. When the flames died down I could feel a sense of pride filling me as I looked down to my mocha skin which was unblemished. I looked at Scylla. Her smooth ocean blue eyes were filled with worry and fear lowered his head to look at me like she was worried that I might be hurt. 

Ser Dary rushed to me, his eyes were wide and his face was burning red hot as he shifted his gaze to the ground where Viserys rested. His skin was reduced to a bubbling mess, his black bones were chard and fading away to ash. The scent of cooking meat and burnt hair forced me to gag as my throat clenched and my stomach flipped.

Pity welled in my chest. I didn't like him but he didn't deserve to die like this, I knew that it would happen though. The way that he treated the dragons like weapons or objects, this was bound to happen but that didn't make it any easier to witness. 

“Princess!” The shocked and questioning voice of Ser Barristan forced me to snap my head up to see his periwinkle eyes locked on me not letting his eyes fall past my face. When he looked away his brows began to furrow with confusion as a thick frown line formed on his weather white skin that was beginning to brown. 

I could see the terror fresh in his eyes as he shifted to look at me, Ser Dary moved over to me wrapping his cloak around my shoulder as I spoke softly to my confused knight. 

“I am fine Ser Barristan, could you get me a chance of clothing, woolen pants, and loose shirt would be fine and something to tie my hair up. Also if you could collect my uncles remains I'm sure that grandmother will want to have a traditional service.” I spoke in a cordial voice as I sensed the rippling waves of shock running over him and Her Diary. 

Ser Barristan spun sharply on his heels rushing back up the looming Greenhill and over to the palace. I turned to look at Scylla; her smooth blue eyes locked on me expecting me to mount her even though I was naked. 

I ran my shaking hand over her chin digging my finger into her leathery skin as her bright blue ocean colored horn stared back at me. Reaching out to the sharp horn I could feel her power and joy growing as soft purses of joy filled the air as I scratched behind her horn. 

Staring up at her it really hit me, dragons were brought back to the world and while I might not have hatched a dragon I am still going to be one of the first people to ride a dragon and that forces a sense of pride to fill my heart.

It didn't take long for Ser Barristan to get my clothes and as I got dressed I could feel his confusion so I spoke in an echoing voice for all to hear.

“Prince Viserys was trying to whip me, Scylla was only defending me, Visery had grown unhinged refusing to listen. Dragons are no slaves and he should have known better but he refused to be rational about any of this.” I spoke in a smooth and low tone.

Quickly I got dressed and climbed up the smooth leathery wing of Scylla. The smoothness of her body shocked me as I easily climbed up her shoulder and sat at the nape of her neck. Thick green scales stared back at me as I felt her muscles contracting as I gripped tightly to two green spikes, one was at the base of her neck with the other rest just a little above it.

“Vhald” It was the only word that needed to be said I darted through the air with a bombing crack of her wings. That sounded almost deafening as we darted through the air. The bright rolling hills and land faded from view as the summer sea rested below me. Deep vast blue water greeted me as the wind roared in my ears while my curs whipped into a frenzy. 

The warmth of the sun grew with insanity as we climbed high in the air to the point that I could touch the clouds and feel the searing heat of the sun practically burning holes into my skin. A wide grin pulled at my lips as Scylla let out a mighty roar as if it is about damn time. A mad grin pulled at my face as she raced across the sunset sea. 

“Alright, then Scylla let's see what you can do.” I laughed happily as we plunged through the air as she tucked her wings happily. I watched the ocean coming in fast and I didn't care even as we plunged into the vast blue depths. I watched the darkness come alive with dragon fire as with another might crack in her wings we skyrocketed back into the air. 

Loud chirping filled the air as I watched the sea fade as the sun slapped against my now soaking wet hair and face. I could only giggle with joy as we began to climb higher and higher in the sky. This is the start of a new age. I can feel it as one of magic and dragons and I would do anything to make that a reality with me as it’s queen.

  
  



	22. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of twist and turns in the coming plots

Ned POV 

_ A fortnight after they arrived at King's Landing  _

The excitement of the city swirled around me as the air reeked of pig shit filled my nose. I looked to the bright blue sky but the lack of clouds meant that heat would be slamming down on me with no cover. My back was dripping with sweat, it felt like I was cooking in my sun. I hated every moment of this. I'm a northern, a wolf is meant to rule in the north not be here in the south. 

The glistening sea stared back at me as I stood mutely on the balcony, I could see Arya running about Nymeria snapping playfully at her heels. I'm sure that Sansa was walking about the gardens with Lady at her side. Things were tense between the royal family and us. Yes, Sansa was to marry the boy king but I hoped that Jon would be back before then. 

“Lord Hand the king would like to see you and the rest of the small council in the small council chambers.” Lord Varys spoke in an oily voice forcing shivers down my spine in days that I have been here. I trusted him the least. There was something about his cold shifting eyes that told me that he knew something that I didn't want him to know. 

I knew that it had to have something to do with the Targaryens but I was wondering if it was because he knew about Jon or if it was because I saved Rhaenys all those years ago. I could only hope that when Jon comes home to take his tone that he would mercy on all the people that wronged his family even if they don't deserve it. 

I started to make my way out of the room as I thought about Sansa and all the poison that Cat tainted her with. I worried that she might say something to Joffrey as she got lost in her love for this boy who might not even be king. Varys walked silently at my side, the large plump man moved like a shadow and one that unnerved me. 

The smooth rock walls stared back at me as the golden light from outside the windows pooled onto the floor and the hallways. There was a silence that rushed over me tension flooded the air as my heart thunder with panic and anxiety. As we walked down the hall I could see two guards resting outside the council doors. As I pushed the massive doors open to see a room full of people and my eyes fell to Robert. 

Robert has the classical Baratheon look even now years later he still has an imposing presence about him. His black hair and bright blue eyes shined in the light as he glared at me. He had on a white doublet that was unbuttoned revealing his heavy black hair which is thick on his chest. 

Even in his fatten state he is still a very tall man; he had to be at least six feet, once strong and bull-headed, his chest was ripped with muscle. Now replaced by large rolls of fat, his face is often red from all the drinking but not today he gave me a cold glare as I noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. Robert's beard, a wild, thick and fierce thing, that hid his double chin.

Standing at his back dressed in a fine red silk dress with a gold trim and a lion resting on both red sleeves. Her cunning green glare locked on me as her red lips quirked into a half-grin as her creamy skin glimmered in the light as a hunger for power began to fill her stare. 

Cersei is a striking woman if her soul wasn't so rotten and cold she might be truly beautiful. Her golden hair shimmer in the light as her emerald green eyes flickered like wildfire in the light. Her fair skin shone with a thin layer of sweat as her slender, graceful figure was hidden beneath the long billowing silks that she wore. 

Varys took his seat next to the Maester Pycelle who didn't look a bit amused. The old man shocked me. I didn't think that he would still be alive; he was old even when he served the Targaryens.

Pycelle has only sparse hair that runs around his bald head, he has a bright purple-spotted head. He has a long, snowy beard that runs down to his chest and broad stomach. Pycelle often strokes his beard. It was something that I picked up on in the few days that I have been here. 

His long beard hid his small mouth, missing teeth, warts, and wrinkles. His dazed sleepy eyes stared back at me as he gave me a firm nod and a welcoming smile but I didn't feel welcome because while I might not be an expert about the game of thrones even I could see that this is a simple act. 

Everyone was here, well almost all of them the master of ship Stannis was missing and I didn't like the sight of that. Don't tell me that he noticed the crownlands ships moving across the narrow sea and went after them? A shudder rushed down my spine as I spoke in a cool tone “Where is Lord Stannis? He is the master of the ship and last time I checked that was still a position on the council.” I spoke in a questioning tone. 

“He got his feelings hurt and ran off to Dragonstone in the middle of the night, he resigned.” Robert screamed in outrage as he glared at me, a pointed cold stare locked on me as I looked over to see Renly. 

Renly is lean and lithe, he is just as handsome as Robert had been at that age except he is clean-shaven and he had blue-green eyes that change color depending on what he wrote. Though Renly greatly resembles Robert when he was younger, he is just as tall as his eldest brother and like the old Robert he has an easy smile.

Renly's thick hair is as black as jet and coal, its pin-straight falls down to his shoulders, he had that same easy smile on his face as he does to me taking in a deep breath I let my eyes fall on the last member of the council.

Little Finger, the sight of him forced my lips to curl in disgust at the thought of him. Brandon told me about how he had to fight with Little Finger to the death but he didn't kill him. Brandon would have killed him if not for Cat. The thought forced a laugh to form on my face as I glared pointedly at him. 

Petyr is nearing his thirties, and he is still a short man of slender build. Little Finger has sharp features, a small pointed beard on his chin, and dark hair with threads of grey running through it and laughing gray-green eyes that ruled that of a cat. 

Taking in his sight I felt a tension filling in the air as I noticed the glimmering golden armor, as I shifted to see the man in that armor I just knew that it had to be Jaime. He must have been the new lord commander in the place of Ser Barristan.

Walking over the seat that rested to the right of Robert I dropped into the chair and leered at Robert who spoke in a cold tone, one that was strangely calm and worrying. 

“That wedding cannot wait. My wife is right. The last time that we had a long engagement it didn't work out too well. I will not have that. They will be married in a month's time. I will accept nothing less!” Robert’s cold and menacing voice unnerved me more than if he started to scream. 

A shudder rushed down my spine as I got ready to argue with him but he put his hand up a cold look burned in his blue eyes, his jaw clenched and his vein pulsed in his neck. His body grew tense and his fat moved as he began to billow with rage like the thought of me defying him to force his blood to boil. 

“They will be married in a month's time but they will not ascend to the throne until I think that they are ready. They may continue to sleep in separate rooms until she has had her moon’s blood. Then they will consummate their marriage and if the gods are good then they will have a child in no time.” 

I fixed my lips to speak but no words would come out of my mouth instead Ceresi cut me off before I even had a chance to speak. Something about the smugness radiating off her made me think that she knew about Jon. But I knew better than that. 

“That is unless you won't consent to match any longer I saw the way that the Northern people acted as if we were the plague again. Lannister are thought about as nothing more than backstabber compared to you honorable Northerns. If you wish to refuse let us know now.” 

I responded quickly to make sure that my comment wasn't doubted I could have the marriage annulled later. “Of course not, I am only sad that my wife and other family members will not be able to make it to the affair.” 

_ Current Time  _

The heat of the red keep is stifling. You would think that the Targaryens would have built a more airy castle if they did ride dragons after all. Shaking my head sadly I felt my sweat dripping down my back in thick warm tendrils. I leaned back into my chair a sour frown pulled at my face as Sansa seemed to be beaming. Cat would miss her wedding. She refused to leave Bran's side and I couldn't fault her for that. 

Arya on the other hand willfully missed all of the engagement and ceremonies that were involved in all of this. I could see her face in my mind. The moment that she found that Sansa would be wed to Joffrey. I could only feel horror-stricken just thinking about her impending marriage in the coming days forced a shiver to rush down my spine.

I sulked in my seat as I looked over to the window that was resting in the solar, Sansa was talking to her septa. They were talking avidly about her wedding dress. The thought horrified me but at the moment my attention was drawn to the missing daughter. 

“Sansa, where is your sister?”Sansa's blue eyes dimed as she heard me speak, she rolled her eyes clearly annoyed with the line for questions. 

“Go find her and check the dragon pits. She and Nymeria spend a lot of time there searching for dragon eggs.” I spoke in a cold and commanding voice that forced Sansa to let out a jealous snort. I'm sure that she was afraid of what might happen when he got back. “But why do I have to go?”

I knew that since moving to the south the relationship between Sansa and Arya got worse. Arya has already made it clear that she hates Joffrey and wants him dead. I just hope she learned how to suppress that impulsiveness. She might be a wolf but we are at the den of the lions right now. 

Arya POV 

The bright golden sun bore down on top of me as the sweat that went to my chest didn't ease up. Nymeria nipped playfully at my heels before rushing up the hill in a hurry. The dragon pit was imminent and today is the day that I find a way into the pit. The Dragonpit's huge dome ceiling stared back at me black stone that has long since collapsed inwards, and it’s bronze and iron doors have been sealed for more than a century. It is a ruin, blackened by dragon fire but still I wanted to see what was inside of it. 

I would be the first person to get into the pit. I wonder if Jon will keep this when he becomes king. The thought of him forces a sullen air to swirl around me. I missed him dearly and I wanted nothing more than to see him again but I was stuck here. 

Sansa is an idiot if she had half a sense she wouldn't marry Joffrey, father only agreed to the match to buy us time she didn't have to say the words, she didn't have to love him, she has to be crazy. Did she forget that Jon is the rightful king and that he and Vhagar would take back the throne with fire and blood. 

I knew that there was a part of her that felt bitter. Vhagar had grown up around us but he never paid anyone any mind but Jon and Arthur. If Jon was in the same place as me or Bran the dragon would be friendly with us but if Jon wasn't around neither was Vhagar. There were times that I would sneak up to his nest in the hopes of seeing him but all I would get is a sight of blackened bones and the scent of burned mutton. 

It didn't take long for us to get to the top of the hill, the soft pants of Nymeria filled my ears as her bright golden eyes locked on me as her bright red tongue lolled out the right side of her mouth. She ran her nose deep into the bright green grass as she hopped up the hills. Her wet black nose shimmered in the light as I turned my gaze to the decrepit building in front of me. 

The once high mighty building crumpling throughout the years stared back at me. I noticed a small window. My heart thundered in my chest with excitement I knew that was my way in. I looked over to see Nyermia running around happily. 

“Stay Nymeria, bark if you see anyone coming.” With those words I got started to climb as sweat dripped down my back as I dug my finger deep into the loose rock and dirt stuck between the cracks. 

At this moment I thought back to Bran would he be alive, would he be walking or will it be the worst-case scenario and he never walks again. The thought terrified me. I knew that he wanted to be a knight more than anything else in the world. Would that be possible now?

The once pristine dome was now a black mess and now only black iron skulls of four dragons remained. I knew that the largest of the skulls belonged to Dreamfyre; she was fierce and dangerous. Though she had only two riders she was a beauty and fierce. I wanted to see a beast like her flying through the sky once more. 

A sad smile pulled at my face and the world thought that dragons were dead but I knew the truth and I couldn't even tell anyone the thought forced a sad smile to pull at my lips as I looked around the room. 

Golden light flooded the dusky black sands from the hole in the ceiling, I knew that was from when Dreamfyre snapped her chains and flew into the ceiling. Dreamfyre killed more people than the other 4 dragons combined. The thought of her razors and snapping jaws filled my ears. 

I noticed steep steps and rushed down them in the hopes to get to the five dragon skulls reading in the pit. I knew the largest one was Dreamfyre and I rushed to her skull. Her thick black bones sat in the middle of the floor. Running a hand along her head it was hard to believe that sizzling meat was attached to these bones. 

“You're not supposed to be in here girl” The cold pointed tone of a rustic voice filled my ears as I turned around I could see a boy. For a moment I thought I thought that it was the king but I noticed he was too young. 

I thought that maybe it was one of the king's sons but he had only three kids and there were no stags but lions in disguises. He looked to be of a similar age to Robb. Though he is taller and well-muscled, he has blue eyes and thick, black hair. He looked like the spitting image of the king except he's not fat. 

“I could say the same thing about you, boy!” My voice was cold and pointed as he gave me a smug smile before stalking over to me. He was towering over me in a matter of seconds. His long muscular legs carried him far and quickly. 

“I'm a smith's apprentice. The kings wanted to know if the doors can be ripped down; the city guard needs good steel and the dragon bone can be used for weapon handles.” His matter of fact tone filled my ears as his sparkling blue eyes burrowed into my body.

“You shouldn't be touching them. The king plans to use their bones for whatever he can, their bones have a high metal content to it, they are stronger than most known metals. Who are you?” His voice shifted to inquisitive as his head cocked to the side and he rested his hands on his hips. 

He wore a leather burgundy vest, his arms were ripped with muscle and deep tan skin, dripping with sweat as he gave me a pinning stare. “Arya Stark. How did you get past my wolf?” When I spoke I watched his eyes widen with doubt and awe before bursting out into amused laughter. “Your wolf ran off to chase some rabbit. Come on, I opened the front door. I will show you out.” 

My face burned with embarrassment as we both began to walk out of the collapsing dome. There was something about the boy that unsettled me, maybe it was the fact that he looked too much like the king for me. 

The bright sunlight blinded me forcing me to squint as I hovered my hand over my eyes as I heard the flowery and sweet voice for my sister filling my ears. “Arya there you are '' Sansa let out an outraged screech. 

“Gendry Rivers at your service Lady Stark, next time that you want to see the dragons check the basement of the red keep their larger and more impressive.” An amused voice filled my ears as he jogged off from the dragon pit leaving me stunned. 

“What are you doing?! Father has been looking for you? The wedding is in a few weeks you have to get fitted for your dress!” Sansa screeched angrily, ripping me from my clumsy thoughts. I let out a burst of cold biter laughter as Nymeria rushed to my side and a harshness settled in her eyes as she glared at Sansa. 

“I'm not going to your wedding, Joffrey is no king and you are no princess, you're just playing pretend and when Jon gets back you will have to answer to him.” I screeched back at my sister when I noticed the scoff leaving her lips but did she really think that he would never come home.

“If he shows up, for all we know he died in a storm, even if they didn't die at sea maybe he meets the mad king's wife and children. They are his family and they don't have a chance at taking the seven kingdoms back. 5 dragons were killed by crazed men starving and dying. I'm sure my husband could kill one dragon.” Sansa spoke in a cold, mean voice. 

I couldn't believe that she was really saying that, was she out of her fucking mind. Confusion coiled tightly around my heart as I struggled to think about a rational reason for her to come to this conclusion. But all I could think is that this girl is an idiot.

“Believe that you want Sansa but he will be back and when he gets back here you are going to regret it. One day you are going to wake up and see your life falling apart around you. The Lannisters are not to be trusted and one of these days they are going to get you killed.” 

Caitlyn POV 

There had still been no word about the bastard or should I say his grace, he had left nearly a month ago and I'm sure at this moment he was on his way to Volantis. I don't know how long that would take, but I knew that it would take too long. I got a raven from Ned and my daughter would marry a backstabbing Lannister. 

If Jon did come back by then the Riverlands would be sworn to the crown. So would the Vale, in one fell swoop the crown would have the undying loyalty of the Starks, Tullys, and the Arryns. Jon would have only the crownlands and if he can find his sister then he would have the Dornish armies but that isn't going to be enough. 

So here I sat at my son's bed hoping that when he woke up that he would wake with feeling in his legs. Rob is outraged by the whole thing and I knew that now he was more than willing to raise a host for Jon.

Bran sat here with nobody but me to watch him, to look out for him, he is always sleeping. As if the gods were hearing my pleas with a sharp gasp of breath I watched Bran open his eyes, his deep blue eyes stared back at me.

Confusion flashed in his eyes and he began to rise from his bed, his lips trembling as he tried to remember how to breathe, how to speak. Parched lips and frail limbs he barely managed to form a few words. “Mother what's going on,” I thought that my heart might leap out of my chest as I stared at him in utter shock.

I watched him fling his blanket back; it had been weeks since he was hurt so he was nothing but frail bones. I watched his legs begin to twitch as he groaned out in pain as he struggled to lift their legs but it worked. I felt a wave of relief wash over my chest. Slowly he struggled to stand, moving over to his side wrapping my hands around his waist pulling him upright into the bed. 

“Easy love you fell out of a window. It's going to take time for you to get back onto your feet for now take it easy. I'm going to get help” I spoke in a hurried and excited voice before I jumped to my feet pulling him in a tight hug and I did my best not to hurt him while also pulling him close to me. Doubt and disbelief wiggled its way into my mind as joy filled my heartwarming better any fire could have. I ground and cried as I pulled him tight to me.

My leg felt like an anchor, heavy and overwhelming weight rested in my legs as I stumbled from his bed, my legs were unable to handle the weight of my body after sitting in that chair for so long. But nonetheless, I rushed to the halls.

Euphoria and utter joy flooded my senses forcing my skin to buzz and the air felt just a bit crisper. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I ran into something hard and lean, my first thought was a wall but as I looked up I could see Rob looking down at me

I noticed Rob was confused as his brows furrowed together, thick auburn hair glimmering in the organe torchlight gave his red hair a strange glow. 

“Mother?” I watched his left brow cock upward as he glared at me in silent confusion but a smile spread across my face as I spoke.

“The mother has blessed us, Bran is awake and his legs are moving, he can walk, he won't be crippled, grab Maester Luwin, come quickly” My excited tone filled the air as I rushed back to the room. I collapsed happily in the chair just watching the way that his toes flexed and that his legs twitched. It was an amazing sight. 

Not a moment later I watched the tireless maester of Winterfell making his way into the room. Luwin is a small grey man with grey eyes and thinning hair. He wears a robe of grey wool with voluminous sleeves. In the sleeves are sewn pockets, from which Luwin is always drawing things.

His master's collar is a simple choker, and he often tugs at the chain around his neck when he is uncomfortable. As he does now he suited me with confused eyes not sure what to make of me in my frantic state. He hurriedly nodded his head as he rushed into the room with me. 

The shocked gasp that left Rob’s mouth told me that he was seeing the same thing that I was and that I'm not mad. Deep blue eyes greeted us as wild auburn locks fell around his face as he looked down to his legs watching them twitch as his legs were pulling closer to his chest as Maester Luwin rushed over to his bed. 

I could see Rob's jaw drop as I watched Summer for a moment. A cool look formed in his yellow gold eyes as he grinned at me with a wolfy teeth grin. Luwin shuffled over to him with a puzzled and shocked look on his face but I could se the sense of relief that washed over him. 

Taking in the sight of us I could see the confusion filling Brand's eyes as he looked at each of us before speaking in a questioning voice. “Where is everyone” 

The puzzled expression on his face told me that he didn't know what was going on. Rob took in a steady breath as his board chest expanded rapidly as he exhaled all of his breath. After a moment he told him everything that has happened since he fell from the window. 

“Bran, can you tell us what happened?” The soft patient voice of Maester Luwin ripped us all from our silent thoughts as he pale snow-white skin lighter with wrinkles gripped Brand's right leg stretching it as he let out a wince of pain from feeling his legs moved. 

Once the grimace of pain faded away from Bran's face only then did he speak, “Yes I can. I was climbing the tower when I heard strange sounds. I went to check and found the queen and the knight, Ser Jaime her twin brother. I caught them in the tower, they caught me when I tried to getaway. When I tried climbing higher Ser Jaime gripped tightly to my shoulder and pushed me from the window. The next thing I knew I was laying here this bed. The Lannister did this to me.”


	23. The First Free City Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter they are going to meet

Jon POV 

The ocean blue water stared back at me slapping against the bow of the ship as the golden coast of Tyrosh greeted me. The golden-colored coast stared back at me as the loud cracking wings of Vhagar filled my ears as he circled around the fleet. His large white wings had grown even larger in the past month; his wings had grown by another 5 feet. Now meaning that his wings were 75 feet. 

The choppy water shook the very ground, Vhagar let out a murderous screech as Arthur stood mute at my side. For a moment he didn't say a word as tension filling the air as Ghost stilled at my back. 

Loud slapping feet filled my ears as Vhagar's shadow enveloped the flagship as ship hands rushed to get the catapults ready. “Monford have the archer ready to loose their arrows, get the other ships ready as well. Oil up the catapults and have them ready fly, if need be we will launch them at the ships.”

My body grew lean and tense as I felt my hand moving to Blackfyre’s grip as Vhagar let out a bellowing roar his venomous green eyes slit and burning with fury. Taking in a deep breath I glared at the coastline as Monford yelled out orders. The air felt charged as the heat of the golden sun slammed against my back as the hot airbrushed roughly against my skin. 

“The Tyroshi have a great fleet Egg, Tyrosh began as a military outpost of the Valyrian Freehold your ancestors built the 9 free cities into what they are. Volantis might not side with you but a fleet of ships is all we need. The Iron Born will side with the crown, all they care about is gold and a crown. I'm sure that they will do anything to marry into the royal family. They have the best fleet on that side of the narrow sea. We need more than our own fleet. A 100 ships here is all well in good but it won't be enough, I guess what I'm saying is don't burn too many ships'' 

His cool inquisitive tone forced me from my thought as I looked over to Vhagar, we need ships and I knew that much and thinking about all of this I knew that this would be a smart but loud move. But it would take some time to get to the west.

The port was alive with all kinds of ships, from war galleries to trading vessels and large mighty cog ships. But something told me that we weren't going to need ships as much as we would need mounted warriors and foot shoulders. 

“I'll mount Vhagar and see if I can't get them to give up peacefully then so be it but if not launch the catapults at the city lets make this quick and quiet” I watched Arthurs blue eyes sparkle with pride as he nodded his head. 

Tyrosh, a fortress city protected by high walls, is located on the northernmost and easternmost of the Stepstones. Its inner walls are fused black dragonstone, its large fleet resting in the bay and looming just over the bay is the Bleeding Tower.

I knew that In the city lies the Fountain of the Drunken God, there is no established faith in Tyrosh, there are temples and shrines in honor of many different gods line the streets and waterfronts of the city. The Temple of Trios has a large statue of the three-headed Trios beside the temple's doors.R'hllor is worshipped in Tyrosh as well, as well as the Patternmaker and other gods.

“They deal in slaves, people are no property they are people and I won't have men that think less of others due to their status and keep power. You saw how we were treated when we were thought to be bastards. It is a thousand times worse for the slaves and I won't be a part of that. We will free them the moment that we win. I want them to set free.” My voice was decisive as Arthur gave me a proud smile. 

Walking to the back of the ship on the upper level I listen to the sound of plucking arrows as I notice Vhagar lowering to the ship. Thin white leathery skin whipped up the waves until the ocean water slapped against the bow of the ships. The heat from his glimmering white underbelly laced with black diamond shape scales. 

His long white neck lowered so that his massive head was nuzzling my chest as I felt flames building in the crawl of his throat. The white tip crown of spikes on his heads were growing sharper by the day. As his wings beat against the ship I feared that his wings would force the ship to capsize. 

I clutched tightly to his 20 feet long neck and he curled his neck back carefully so that I was sitting on his back. Heat pooled between my legs and his rough scales had become commonplace to me. Grinning gently I started to take off to the sky quickly flying through the whipping sea air. 

Flying over the bright blue water I noticed Tyrosh, there were three walls, the first of the three walls looked extended from the east of the city and wrapping around the whole city only the gate allowed the following water channel. Dazzling blue water reflected the golden light of the sun. 

Behind the walls were villas, a few bars, and guilds, as I got closer to the city I could hear the panic cries but I paid them no mind. Excitement bubbled in my chest running over from the magical bond with Vhagar. Off to the right I looked to the right I could see ravens trying to fly away and resting on their ankles were letters. 

My heart thumped erratic but not with panic. In fact, a calm fell over me as I jerked to the right, slipping into Vhagars mind until I could see the glittering black wings but flames stoked deep in my chest. I tasted the smoke and sulfur in his mouth as the heat burned in my throat. Power flooded my chest as I watched spiraling white and black flames. Black smoke rose into the sky and burning flesh filled my nose as I watched 20 ravens falling from the sky like raindrops of flames. 

As I left his mind I could see three men all of them in brightly coloredcloaks as I got closer to the very building that tried to get those messages out. I'm sure that they were trying to get the word out that the Targaryens are here. 

As I got closer to the ground Vhagar let out a murderous roar but his eyes were locked to the balcony and small window where the birds had tried to escape. I focused on the ground where the two men rested. 

“I mean you and your people no harm unless you try to resist me” My voice boomed dominating the empty air as a high valyrian poured from my lips. I could see each of them give me cautious worried stares as if to say that he can't be serious. I could see how riding a dragon may seem like a bit of a hostile threat and that was the point. 

Three men stood before, one was a man with deep black skin and a blue feather cloak that fell down his back. His deep blue beard greeted me as his shaped nose and square jawline stared back at me. 

His shaved head gleamed in the light as he spoke in a cool tone, “It would be our pleasure to host a dragon lord unfortunately though we cannot give you the city it is not in our power.” 

He spoke and there was this underlying outrage that filled his stare as he glared at but as I sighed heavily. “That is shame very well, I wasn't asking what I was saying!!” Rage bubbles in my voice forced Vhagar to let out a commanding roar. That sound alone set the fleet into action. 

I watched as flaming rocks flying through the air spoke rising high into the sky as the searing heat of the rocks brushed against my skin. Panic wails began to fill my ears as I looked over to the coast. Rocks drenched in oil and tar slammed into the massive towers and the villas resting on the hills. 

Quickly sensing the growing tension the same man stumbled to speak in a terrified filled voice. “We do not hold any power, only the Archon of Tyrosh would have the power to give you the city…...” The nobleman spoke in a panicked voice but the thunderous shaking of the ground forced him to bite down on his tongue. 

“My name is King Aegon Targaryen and of course I would love to talk to your Archon and accept his surrender or else Vhagar will burn you all away'' 

Throwing one leg over Vhagar back I could sense his unease as he glared at me as if to say don't do something stupid. I knew that if he sensed something was wrong that I could just ask him to burn down the building around me. 

I had Blackfyre at my back and I knew that they wouldn’t dare hurt me with a dragon ready to kill them flying just over their city. “Easy Vhagar take to the sky and watch them from above if you sense trouble burning this place to the ground,” I spoke in an eerily calm voice as the nobleman shivered at the sound of the threat. 

“King Aegon there is no need for that we will not harm him.” His oily voice and smile unnvered me more than anything else. I gripped tightly to the grip of blackfyre before speaking in a cool voice as we walked. 

“I might be young but let's treat me like I have some kind of intelligence.” Speaking in a condemning voice I started to walk down the hall. It didn't take us long to get into a throne room where two men resting in the room.

One had deep green hair and a square green beard with matching green feather cloak and silk pants. While the other man had cold blue stares that forced shivers down my spine. His own thick blue-dyed hair rested down to his shoulder giving me a menacing look. His three-pronged beard reminded me of a trident as he stood, resulting in silence. A confused look on his face as he looked me up and down. 

He had a smug smile and a sharp jawline, he is a comely man that much is sure but was he the Archon or was he the other Archon. I let my gaze shift beneath the two of them and I could tell that they were both studying to me. 

The tense silence that ran over the two men didn't go unnoticed by the three noble lords that stood at my back. I could hear the booms of the rocks slamming into the wall, as they shook the very walls of this building. 

“May I present his grace, King Aegon Targaryen, the dragon that is flying over the city is his and has threatened to burn the city down if anything happens to his rider. Also, he demanded that you give him the city…” I caught him off before he could say something that I didn't want. 

“Like I told those three men and my people mean you no harm as long as you give up. The city. They refuse me hence why my fleet is attacking you, I'm fireproof so I have no problem letting Vhagar reduce this whole city and this building to ash. You will also free the slaves they are not property to be used.”

An outrage bubbled in their eyes, as the blue-haired man launched himself from his chair as his lips curled over his lips and fury burned in his blue eyes.

“The last Aegon Targaryen was killed as a babe and he had the real silver hair and violet eyes of a Targaryen you have the indigo eyes but that is about it. Do you think that because you have a dragon that you are anything more than a Blackfyre.” 

Rage bubbled in my own chest as I glared coldly at him, Vhagar roared overhead he spiraling black flames lit up the ground beside the building, while I gripped tightly to Blackfyre my knuckles turned white as I was on him in a minute my sword pressed tightly to his throat. Glowing red aura swirled around the blade as his lips curled with rage and disgust. 

“That's the sound of my proof. But I understand that I don't have enough proof, I also have the best knight in the West and I'm not talking about Jaime Lannister. But I don't care if you believe who I am, I don't really care if you want to call me a Backfyre then do it. But you have my word that either you bend the knee or your blood will paint my shoes red.” 

There was a steady silence that filled my ears as I looked over to both men there was a terror in their eyes as I spoke in a menacing voice. Leering at them my body grew tense and hate flared in my body. The booms of flaming rocked told me that they were still flying and I had all the time in the world. “I'll take the knee” It was all that I needed to hear. 


	24. The Fated Runion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long wait is over

Rhaenys POV 

Doubt bubbled in my chest as I watched the fleet swirling in the bay, black sail with a three head dragon rested in the middle of the sail. 500 ships rested in the choppy crystal blue water and confusion bubbled in me as I looked to see the large war galley that was the flagship. The name  _ Balerion  _ rested on the bow. 

I had been flying through the air with Scylla for a few fours, Scylla was resting below me as her heat pooled in her chest, a shudder rushed down my spine as her wide 50 feet wings and lean body darted through the air. 

Standing on the flagship was a man with black armor enameled with scales and a flowing red cloak rippling down his back. His golden hair ruffled in the warm wind as his bright blue eyes stared back at me. He looked up at me. I thought that his eyes would widen with shock but instead, he looked as if it was normal to see a dragon flying in the air. 

The most shocking thing that I saw had to be the dire wolf. He had to be the size of a horse and he looked to be still growing as his bright crimson-colored eyes snapped up to watch me. I could see the intelligence behind his eyes as his snow-white fur started to rise as his lips curled over his teeth in a silent snarl. 

Looking to the other men on the deck I noticed one of them had the looks of old Valyria. He has bright violet eyes and shimmering silver hair. He has a seahorse resting proudly on his light green doublet. He was yelling out in a commanding high valyrian the booming claps of wings filled my ears so I couldn't hear the commands clearly. 

Scylla moved her long green neck so that she was looking upward to the sky, her slim and elegant head moved upwards. She is still pretty large in size, her cool ocean blue eyes locked on the sky as she took off high into the sky with a loud crack of her wings. 

I have only been riding Scylla for 2 months but by now I was used to the roar of wind filling my ears. As we burst through the sky I watched the vast ocean begin to fade from sight, as the clouds parted. 

The air started to grow thin as the wind began to grow pressurized as breath literally leaped from my throat. I snapped my head back to see a massive black blur as something slammed into me as Scylla screeched out in panic and pain as teeth clamped down on her neck. 

She let out an annoyed shriek as I looked to see a black body of a massive dragon, his shoulder slammed into her, forcing us to spiral through the air. My first thought was Balerion and Dany but this dragon was too big and its wings were 20 feet larger than Scylla. Not to mention that the beast wings were pure white like the color of snow. 

Venomous green eyes locked on me as I noticed the boy on his back, his whipping black neck and white underbelly shifted as we stopped pumping through the air. As the black dragon flew backward so that I could see them better. 

Bright indigo eyes stared at me, the starling midnight blue and violet mixed together took my breath away. But he had thick black curls and a long face of the north but he had the classical valyrian beauty of the Targaryens. He had a sly smile pulling at his pink lips as he spoke in a warm and almost joking voice. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn't burn my fleet!” He spoke in high valyrian with a perfect accent but I could hear the Northern twang to it. 

His beast is larger and more muscular than Scylla, he was even larger than Balerion. At that moment only the roar of the wind filled my ears as I looked at the boy in front of me. Don't tell me that this is Aegon. Disbelief bubbled in my chest as one thought popped in my mind. Why was his dragon so large?

“You're not Daenerys, that must mean that you are my sister Rhaenys.” There was almost this sense of relief that ran over him as his shoulders collapsed inwardly. There was worry brimming his eyes. When he spoke he did so with a warm voice as there was a glitter of worry in his eyes. 

“Rhaenys, I was worried when I had to leave Westeros without you but when I heard that you got away with Ser Barristan I thought that maybe you might have run to Dorne but I would have never thought that you would have made it to Volantis. How did you know that grandmother, Viserys, and Daenerys were here? “

His beast let out an impatient screech as his venomous green eyes locked on me but I wasn't sure what to think about him. I looked down to Scylla lucky his teeth didn't sink too deep into her skin. 

Aegon ran his hand along his dragon’s neck as he stroked the dragon's neck gently as his gaze turned to the looming cliffs that rested just over the port. His eyes widened as he noticed that there were two more dragons lounging on the cliff. They looked ready to come over to us but they were wary of his massive sight. 

“3 dragons but there are 4 Targaryens who were left out of the dragon-riding club?” His warm and joking tone was trying to make light of a complex and confusing situation. I could only feel confusion bubbling in me. 

I looked at him gaping at his dragon before shifting to look at the 500 ships that were resting in the bay. After a moment he spoke in a more apologetic voice.

“ Arthur thought that it was best that I keep Vhagar out of sight but he didn't have a clue that there would be dragons waiting here for us. Vhagar got overexcited and just moved without waiting for my command. Sorry about that. Anyway Lord Monford and the rest of the crownlands lord are on those ships.” Aegon spoke in a warm voice.

We simply hovered in the sky not knowing what to say or do, I could sense Scylla’s turmoil and confusion tumbling in her chest. Her blue wings flapped happily as I nodded my head numbly before speaking. 

“I understand that you didn't have any intention of killing us. I learned when I got here that dragons reacted faster then we can process. Now let’s meet these lords Scylla.”

With one last furious crack we plunged through the air as the large boats came into view but how did the crownlands have this many ships?

When I looked at the ship I knew that the man with the massive sword on his back and bright blue eyes had to be Ser Arthur. He was running his fingers through the large horse size wolf meaty fur-clad shoulder. His black claws dug deep into the wood leaving white lines, taking in the sight of the wolf and the dragon I couldn't believe it. He had the symbol of both of his households. 

The sight of him made me feel a twinge of unease as icy red eyes burned into the very depths of my soul. I was always taught that the Northerners were savages that slipped into the skin of a beast. I wonder if that is true. At least that's what I was told but who knows if that were true. I was after all surrounded by Lannisters and the cold and cruel little Joffrey. 

I could help the little bit of jealousy and envy that filled my chest as I looked at my new little brother, father went to war for him and his mother, but when it came to sending us to Dragonstone he let his mad father keep us. We were disowned and he didn't bat an eye and now Aegon sat on a dragon who probably hatched from an egg that father gave him. 

I had known about my little brother for only 2 months and I still haven't fully processed it. I still am not used to the idea that my father had another son but we would have time to talk to him and process. 

“Set me down on the port and then head back to the black wall. We will meet you there shortly and stay away from the other dragons, Vhagar.” His voice cold and pointed as I watched Aegon, his black curls and dangerous indigo eyes, just who Aegon, a Stark or a Tarargeyn was. 

Arthur POV 

I watched the thick blue wings of the beast as it flew to the port. I wasn't expecting to see a dragon other than Jon’s but it was foolish of me to think that Aegon would be the only Targaryen to have a dragon.

He said that he had been having weird dreams about women mounting dragons and burning the fields out in The Reach while he burned the fields in the west. All of Westeros has been united against them but still split 4 kings united against 1. I told him that it was just that dream but now I'm the one that wasn't so sure. 

“She's not what I expected, I don't know any girl that has that kind of fire in her eyes, and did you see that spear on her back?” Jon’s smooth inquisitive voice forced me to smile gently as I looked to see the green body of the beast retreating from my sight and as the princess moved through the ports. Her glossy black curls spilled down her shoulders in heavy sweat-drenched ringlets as her sheer golden dress left little to the imagination. 

Her violet eyes searched my form as I noticed how much she looked like her mother, her thin black brows furrowed in confusion. I spoke in a low voice to Aegon as she made her way over to me. 

“Her uncle, the red viper of Dorne, is a smart man. I'm sure that he taught her how to fight. All of his daughters have some kind of weapon other than their tears. Though with having to live with the Lannister I'm sure that she had to know how to fight. They say that Ser Barristan was with her but I don't see him.” 

I couldn’t help the sense of relief that washed over me, at least the princess was safe and my king was standing beside me. I hadn't failed Rhaegar in his final moments, I kept his son safe and thanks to Ser Barristan he was able to keep Rhaegar’s daughter safe. I'm sure that Rhaella and her children were waiting for us. 

“You seem almost impatient Arthur.” Jon chuckled gently as he had a sensible smile on his face I couldn't help but laugh as I ruffled his thick black curls as the ruby atop Blackfyre pulsed in the presence of another Targaryen. 

“I haven't seen Ser Barristan since before you were born, and now after our time in Tyrosh. I would like to see someone that doesn't want to stab you in the back of my king.” I spoke in a cold tone as Aegon rolled his eyes as he bounced on the balls of his heels as he watched his sister coming force. 

Aegon turned back to look back at Monford speaking in a commanding voice, “Have a horse brought up a one for my sister as well, make sure all the lords have horses we are heading to the black wall.Also the commanders of the Tyrosh fleet.” His eyes sparkled in excitement to meet his other relative. 

“Tyrosh fleet? I heard rumors that they were attacked but I didn't believe it” Rhaenys voice was shocked as her brows shot up as she rested her right palm on her hip as her sheer golden lace gown moved with the soft caress of the wind. Jon gave her a warm smile as a spark of intrigue bloomed in his eyes as he spoke in a cautious voice not sure how much I should share. 

“We needed a fleet one that could at least try to hold its own against the IronBorn and Tyrosh has a great fleet.” As Jon spoke in an almost reserved voice I'm sure that he wasn't sure if he trusted her or if he feared that she might push her claim. Only time would tell. 

Before any more information could be exchanged Lord Monford moved swiftly back to us as the pounding of hooves filled my ears as mares and one stallion burst onto the decks. Aegon quickly moved to introduce the lords that were slowly starting to peel off of the ships. 

“As you might have noticed this is Lord Monford of house Velaryon; he is the commander of his fleet. Lord Monford, this is my sister and princess of the seven kingdoms, Rhaenys Targaryen '' Aegon spoke in a cordial voice as he did his best to keep his own feeling closed off. But his eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement like a kid giddy on his name day. 

Lord Monford bowed gracefully as he spoke in a cool tone, “We had heard that you escape. I'm glad to see that you found your family. The rest of the Lords of the Crownlands will be just as happy to see you. I'm glad that you are here and safe, the prince was making all of our lives difficult with trying to convince us that heading to king’s landing was the best choice.” 

I watched her eyebrows move up along her forehead as her eyes widened with shock and doubt began to glimmer in her eyes. Aegon was clearly embarrassed by the statement so he quickly changed the topic.

“This is Ser Arthur a knight in my king’s guard and when I have more than one knight he will be the commander as well. He was father's closest friend and he told me a lot about you too. I'm sorry about Aegon and your mother truly. I know that my mother and I, have a part in their death. I will never dispute that fact and I truly am sorry, and I hope that we can move on from here” Aegon spoke in a warm and apologetic voice that forced my heart to ache. 

Ghost moved to his side as he nuzzled his hand trying to ease some of his guilt, I plucked the back of his ear to help ease some of the tension, “How many times have I told you Egg don't apologize for being born, Princess Rhaenys I’m glad to see you faring well. I knew that you would be safe with Ser Barristan. Tell me is he still alive? I heard that you made your escape with him” 

When I spoke I watched the way that her face pulled into a small grin as a feeling of ease ran over me. The fact that there was an absence of grief on her face told me that the old man was still alive. That only forces my heart to thump lighter with ease. 

“Your grace the horses are ready” The smooth honey-sweet voice of Lay Bar Emmon greeted me as I watched her for a moment, she stood in the place of her son who was far too young to be the acting lord of house Bar Emmon. 

Her smooth tan skin glistened with a light layer of sweat as she wore a silver whispy smoke dress. Her cool blue eyes almost looked a violet color as her thick black hair fell around her face as she nodded her head politely to the princess. “Princess Rhaenys I am honor to meet you”

Before I even knew what happened we were surrounded by all the lords. The Celtitager Lord gave me a cold hate-filled look that told me that he didn't think much of me or the king or the princess but he said not a word. 

“Arthur, did you get the letters and the trunk?” Aegon spoke in a cold questioning voice of his own like he didn't like the look the crabby old man was giving us. Nodding my head I listened to Vhagar roaring over his head. I knew that he was getting impatient as we started to move over to the horses. Aegon mounted the black stallion while I mounted my own brown-haired mare.

After a passing moment of silence the tension began to leave the air as Princess Rhaenys started to mount a silver filly as Jon spoke with his voice picking up with excitement in the hopes of seeing the others. 

“Well then sister would you like to lead the way, you know Volantis better than us” Jon spoke as Ghost moved to his left as the horses were used to the imposing presence of the massive direwolf. Only the clopping of hooves filled my ears as we took off down the cobblestone roads. We rode for a while as the imposing black wall got closer and closer. I could feel the power radiating off of it.

Lord Monford moved to my right while Jon and Rhaenys moved at the head of the pack, I could practically see the tension between them but they tried to talk their way through it. Lord Monford had his eyes locked on them as his violet eyes raced as he looked like he had been plotting something. 

“I know what you're thinking, Ser Arthur, you are afraid that the Crownlands will betray your young King Aegon for the Princess Rhaenys, but he has a connection to the North that no one else has. If there were more people in the North imagen all that land flourishing. Not to mention that she is a woman. No man will follow her and if they did they would see her as nothing more than a figurehead.” 

The climate of Volantis is hot and humid, the air is hot and heavy and it sat like an anchor in my lungs as the few short bursts of a cool breeze from the waterfront rang along my skin. Heat shimmers off the streets, giving a dreamlike quality to the surrounding area. Only dragon roars filled my ears as Lord Monford spoke again in a cunning voice.

“The princess is the rightful heir to the kingdom all of these years thinking that she was the true heir to the kingdoms won’t simply leave her head because her younger brother has the bigger dragon.”

I gave him a cold pointed stare one that screamed shut up before I slammed my spurs into the side of my mare. Lurching forward until I was standing at Aegon's side. I could sense a change in the air and the expression on his face. Going from light and airy to close off and brimming with worry as he eyed the wall. 

“What is it?” Sensing the shift in his body watching his eyes turned dark and his smile pulled into a tight grim line as the neighs of our horses grew erratic and scared as their wide terror-filled brown eyes told me that there was something wrong. The air grew pressurized and taunting as Aegon finally broke the silence. 

“The wall I can feel the magic and energy coming off of the wall and there were three dragons behind it. I can sense the malice and protective aura coming off of them, I’m keeping Vhagar back he is circling but I don't know how long I can hold him back.” 

A slight frown formed on his face as he put his heels to his horse as the horse responded to his commands. Jon yelled back over his shoulder in a commanding and booming voice. “Just in case something goes wrong, stay back I don't want you running face-first into dragon fire.” 

Rushing through the gates I watched him make a beeline for a large manse with black volcanic rock building shaped by dragon fire. I put spurs to my horse and ran out into the gate, the sun grew cold and tense as I rushed through the gate to see Jon standing in the middle of a yard as a large black dragon with crimson accents, and a girl a pure vision of beauty stood amongst the beast not a care in the world. 

Princess Daenerys, a woman at least 16 with thick shimmer silver hair that fell down her back like a river of molten silver. Daenerys has the classical Valyrian look, her violet eyes shined the light as her pale skin was brown from growing exposure to the eastern sun. Jon stood amongst them without fear but a man with wispy white hair, periwinkle eyes, and a clean-shaven face broke the silence. 

“Ser Auther?” Ser Barristan's voice filled my ears as I looked over to see him standing in his golden armor and snowy white cloak. I couldn't help but smile but the whole reunion came alive with manic screeches. 

Vhagar descended from the sky in a black and white blur slamming into the ground as his winged arms were pressed firmly into the ground as his long coiling white neck darted out so that his snapping blackhead moved t the black and red dragon. Great now there is this happening. 

Daenerys snapped her head up and the moment that her violet stares locked on the indigo stare of Aegon something in the spark. They were lost in each other's eyes but the black and red dragon let out a murderous screech. But he had a wingspan of 50 feet and a thick muscular body.

“What is the meaning of this?” I looked up to see Queen Rhaella, her smooth purple silk dress rippled to her feet as her pin-straight hair was pulled into an interacting braid. Confusion filled her deep violet eyes as she looked on to Aegon with shock and dismay while a pink and white dragon flew overhead. 

“Princess Daenerys, grandmother I'm sorry for Vhagar, he isn’t used to seeing other dragons he grew up thinking that he was the only one of this kind.” A sad smile pulled at Jon lips a melancholy expression form on his face as a few tentative pats forced Vhagar back off into the sky with a outrage black dragon rushing after him. 

“There is nothing for you to apologize for Aegon, Balerion doesn’t like people, he can be a bit of a trouble maker. Mother has told me a lot about you so has our uncle Benjen he stopped by a few times in the past four years. Though he didn't tell mother that you have a fleet at your back.”

Her sweet and cordial tone was graceful and playfully as she flashed Aegon a winning blinding white smile. Her molten silver hair shined in the light as the both of them started to make their way over to each other. Like there was this attraction pulling them together like the same mystical bond between Aegon and Vhagar. 

“Come this is no way to speak Ser Arthur I'm glad to see you alive and well, I see that lord of the Crownlands are behind you but that doesn't nearly make up for all the ships in the bay. Come we can talk in the great hall.” The motherly tone of Rhaella filled my ears as her eyes filled with love and a tender mask fell on her face. 

Rhaenys looked on to Daenerys and Aegon with a pinning stare but I don't think that the prince and princess noticed or cared they were locked in a heated gaze as they walked closer to each other. I don't think even Dragonfire could keep them apart; this is going to be an interesting dynamic. 


	25. Starks VS Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Lannister that live in this chapter is only to further the growing tension and eventual revolt of the North

Cersei POV 

The heat and the fan fair has long outstayed their welcome. The filthy masses of the city came to watch as lords and ladies among the 7 kingdoms rushed off the royal wedding and the feast that would come after it. 

Robert stood mute at my side, clearly bored with all of this; his eyes were focused on a smith’s apprentice. He was making his way over to us and as he got closer I knew that he was one of Robert’s bastards. 

A soft gale of wind forced my hair to brush against my shoulder as I narrowed with outrage. All the hear the sept began to envelope me enclosing my body as I looked at the building that so many people covet. The Great Sept of Baelor is named after the Septon-King Baelor the Blessed who was a fool and a waist of the magical blood that ran in his body. 

The heat poured down on us as he stood atop of Visenya's Hill, surrounded by a white marble plaza. I leaned against the statue of Baelor, he stood tall as he loomed overhead staring at the bastards boys. Jaime rested at my back, his hand lovingly stroking the golden lion pommel of his sword. 

“The wedding gift as you requested my king.” The boy bowed his head pensively as his flea bottom accent rolled off of his lips. A sour smell pulled at my face as a sense of irony washed over me. If they only knew that he was the true heir then maybe things would have been different. 

Robert gave him a tender stare, one filled with love, a state that I don't think that I have ever seen him give to any of my children that love. I could tell that he took pride in his eldest son. 

“There is no need for that Gendry, I might be your king but I'm also your father and I won’t have you bow to me. Thank you for the sword. I hope to see you at the banquet later.” Robert bellowed with pride as Gendry nodded and made his way down the step and out of sight.

I wanted to scream that there was no way that bastard won't be coming to this party. I instead looked down at the sword that was resting in Robert's grasp. A short sword with a smooth black handle lined with gold and a pommel of a black elk with golden horns. 

If Robert had any inkling that Joffrey wasn't his then I doubt that he would be giving my son the sword. Then again I don't know what he might have done if he ever found out. Instead, I shifted my stare to the sept. 

The sept is an impressive marble dome structure with seven crystal towers, each of which has bells. Only to ring on momentous occasions, such as the death of a king if the gods are good that might be soon. 

The lofty dome is made of glass and gold and crystal that shines in the light and around the doors leading into the building is a raised marble pulpit from which a septon can address a gathering crowd though I wouldn't know I only come here when it is expected of me. 

Looking across the smooth marled plaza I could see Lord Stark he pulled at the collar of his tunic. A smooth silk white tunic with sharp silver trim and a snarling direwolf rested on his back. His guards were dressed in boiled leather. With one standing on either side of him. 

I could see the way that the corner of his lips threatened to pull into a sneer as he looked at the sky. For a moment I thought that maybe he feared that it would rain on his daughter's wedding day but as I looked up at the smooth bright blue sky and soft snow-white clouds I knew that couldn't be it. 

The golden light shone down on me bathing my skin in stifling warmth as sweat threatened to fall from my pores at any time. Looking back to Lord Stark I could see the dire wolf resting at his heels. Lady, I think she is called, her soft loving golden eyes looked up at Lord Stark as she panted heavily. 

I started to make my way to the entrance hall, through the double-doors, is the sept-proper, with seven broad aisles which meet beneath the dome. Its floors are made of marble, and great windows of leaded, colored glass and the seven altars are set about with candles. Though there were no candles today only colorful glowing light pooling in from the stain windows. 

I could hear Robert stopping to talk to Ned but I kept going until l in the hall, I glared pointedly at the altar. Once the hall was flooded Joffrey walked down into the hall. He wore a crimson doublet with gold trim and a long flowing black cloak with an etched elk made of gold. The prancing beast taunted me that cloak should be one of crimson and gold but I dare not say a word. 

Soon the whole sept was filed all but Lord and Lady Stark and that little monster Arya. Usually, she rushed around the castle covered in dirt and grime and she is always with that boy Gendry Rivers. Then with a loud billowing sound, I watched as Lord Stark walked into the room with a vision of beauty and a cold stabbing pain filled my chest. 

_ A queen is younger and more beautiful than you.  _ The taunting words from that which echoed in my mind as disgusted rolled over me. Sansa is traditionally beautiful, with her high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes, and thick auburn hair rolling down her shoulder in thick ringlets. Her figure tall, graceful, and womanly for a 14-year old that is. The sight of her forced rolling hate to come crashing down on me. 

She wore a smooth twilight purple gown that brought out the blue in her eyes, she walked gracefully on her father's arm both of them taking in long strong strides filled with purpose. Her cloak was far more elegant than Jefferys. A shimmed tapestry of silver stared back at me as the snarling dire wolf was entirely made out of the onyx mined from the North. Her cheeks were peppered with a blush.

Now if the North tried to revolt like I feared they might they would be duty-bound to the throne. The threat from the north has been quelled and by now the boy would be dead or at the very least he wouldn't remember if he did as he was told. 

Rob Stark 

A never-ending inferno raged in my heart, the Lannister were the ones that tried to kill my father. I stalked through the wolves' wood my muscles locking as my jaw rocked back and forth and hatred filled me. 

Theon didn't say a word and he didn't have one of those smug smiles like usual instead his eyes were closed off and filled with venom as he stood still leaning against a winter pine. His lips pulled in a grim line as his arms were folded firmly over his chest. 

Rodrik is a stout man, broad, with large white whiskers and today his warm expression had fallen away while a grim expression took up space on his face. While bile and venom pooled in his eyes. 

Mother had her finger carting through her auburn hair as hate-filled my ears. Rodrik let out a roar of rage as he spoke in a billowing voice. 

“We should have sent word to the capital before Sansa married those backstabbing Lannister!!” His voice boomed with outrage as he glared at me and then my mother who took in a heavy bad breath. 

I knew that if I turned my attention to the training yard to see Bran taking a few uneasy steps. Summer would be around him snapping and snarling at anyone that got a little to close for his comfort.

“It would do no good, they would have been married already by the time the message could even reach father. The Lannister tried to kill him and they will be watching the letter. The letter must be put into his hands and the messenger must be someone that can be trusted. It can't be me I must remind in Winterfell. A Stark must always be in Winterfell.” 

As the wind blew it felt like there was a growing tension as the pressurized air began to stifle me. I pulled at my collar as I looked over to my mother, her lips curling over her teeth. His eyes were flickering with fury as she spoke I could feel the venom oozing with each word that she spoke.

“I will go. That bitch came to the room and said that she would pray for Bran when she and her brother were the ones that pushed him out that window. They were hoping that he would die and he is alive and he is walking. They will regret all their planning and scheming. Sansa is married to that monster and for the moment that is how it must stay until we have the Lannister heads stuck on a pike.” Mother spoke in an ever-increasing volume. 

But I didn't like any of this. There was something wrong, something that I couldn't put my finger on. “If they don't heed your mother's request, what if the king refuses and they wiggle their way out of justice, then you are going to be in danger,” I spoke trying to reason with my mother but she walked over to me gripping tightly to both of my arms as I watched the determination flaring in her eyes. 

“If they don't give us our justice then we will take it, you are the Lord of Winterfell if you put up a stink I know that he will cave and if not we will revolt.” I knew that there was no arguing. I knew that she was going to keep fighting until she took her last breath. 

“Very well but you will take Ser Rodrik with you. He can protect you since I can't send you to the south with Grey Wind. Even though by the time that you get there Sansa will be a royal princess this isn't me that you can trust anyone.” 

Even as I spoke I pulled her into a tight grasp and hope that the old gods will protect her and that this won't blow up in our faces. Sansa is queen now and revolting could put us all at risk. 

Caitlyn POV 

The journey to the south had been long and hard and now we were here in the bustling streets of King's landing slammed against me. A wave of people enveloped me as we struggled to get to the inn. 

Ser Rodrik was at my side though he was pale from the longship ride, from all of his vomiting forcing him to cut off his whisker they were growing back patchy and wild. His clock pulled tightly against his body as my hood rested firmly on my head.

The loud roar of the streets filled my ears as the sharp pungent scent of shit filled my nose, my nose scrunched up in disgust but I kept my head down and let Ser Rodrik get us in. 

Ser Rodrik dropped me off at the inn as I started a large spacious room with a dark brown glossy wooden door. Ser Rodrik made his way to find Ned. 

Ned POV 

I watched Arya and Gendry who was sparring with wooden swords as they spared just outside the dragon pit where they thought no one could see them. Each day they would come all the way up here to spar. 

Gendry had his father's strength but that is about it. He is kind and strong, noble and brave, all the good qualities I would have hoped to see in his father. He had his looks though and so did Maya, it made me think twice about the other children. Jon was thought to be a bastard but he turned out to be the heir to the Iron Throne looks can be deceiving. 

Gendry has a war hammer made out of wood he would slam and jab his hammer at Arya who dances out of the way. When she wasn't training with Gendry she was practicing the fighting stance of Braavos. 

The two of them had been at it for hours as they both were littering with purple whelps and litter grass stains. The two of them would make a handsome couple but she couldn't marry a bastard but maybe one of these days his father will neutralize him. 

Nymeria sat on the grass her pink tongue lopping to the side as she watched the two of them spar. They didn't go unnoticed at the party neither one of them was there and I knew that had the castle talking. It only proved that the Northerns didn't approve the match. I barely saw Sansa; she spent every waking moment with Joffrey.

Taing in a deep breath I could hear the snapping of twigs and the crunching of blades of grass under the hooves of horses. 

Looking over my shoulder I notice not Jory but his uncle Ser Rodrik Cassel but what he is doing here? For a moment I could barely recognize him due to his lack of facial hair. But the cold look in his deep blue eyes told me that he was, in fact, Ser Rodrik. 

I had left him at Winterfell in hopes of helping my son lead, instead, he was here which meant that something was wrong. Could it be Bran? Maybe Rob? Or could it be Jon? Did he send us a message back from the east? Was he on his way here? 

Anxiety pooled in my chest and indecision ate away at my nerves as the large man didn't even so much as descend from his horse. Instead, he gave me a pointe and urgent stare as his eyes grew dark. He didn't so much as speak instead he handed me a letter with a silver ribbon and a gray wax seal with a snarling direwolf. Taking it gingerly from his hand my heart thumped with panic as I hoped the words would steady my fear. 

“ _ Lord Stark I hope that you find this in the hands of Lady Caitlyn or Ser Rodrik by the time that this message reaches you, Sansa will be married to the Lannister boy. Bran has woken up and he has full use of his legs but it will be a long recovery. He says that he knows what happened to him. Jaime Lannister pushed him out of the window and tried to kill him because he saw something that he shouldn't. Lord Rob, Lady Catilyn, and Theon were there to witness his words. Don't trust them, Lord Stark trusts only the king, the true king.”  _

At the end of it, I could seal Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrick, Rob, and Cat. Only then did Ser Rodrik begin to speak in a lowered worry-filled voice. 

“Your lady wife is her and she would like me to come to get you and bring you to her. She has a message meant for only you.” Rodrik spoke in a cautious whisper as doubt, anguish, and joy swallowed me. 

Turning back to see Arya moving over to me there was a love and joy in her eyes, not one that I could run at this moment. Taking in a long breath I felt my chest expand as for a moment let myself be glad that Bran was alive and well and won't be crippled. But there were people conspiring to kill my family. I thought that maybe I could convince Robert to hand over the kingdom but in the past couple of months, I have made my decisions the Targaryens were the only way. Jon was the only way. 

“I'm going with Ser Rodrik, Jory make sure that you stay at my daughter's side and keep an eye on that young boy as well. Make sure that no harm befalls them. Ser Rodrik led the way.” 

Caitlyn POV 

The door flung open as I watched a manic Ned making his way over to me fury and pain bubbling in his chest and eyes. He spoke in a rapid urgent voice as the words spilled out faster then I could listen.

“It's not safe here, you know that better than I do they tried to kill our son they forced our daughter to marry the prince. We are bound to the crown now, quickly you must go home before they take you as a hostage.” As Ned spoke his eyes turned from a soft smoky gray to a dark black color the same color as his wet stone. 

I could feel a flare of innocence fill my chest. Did he think that I was going to let this crime go unpunished? I tried not to let him see my fury for him treating me like some kind of invalid. 

“I know Rob tried to talk me out of it, they all did but Bran nearly crippled and killed. I won't be leaving until you tell me that you will bring this to the king. If the king doesn't get us justice for this crime against the Kingslayer then I will revolt. I will help Jon when he comes back with the Targaryen and a fleet in tow. I will make sure that the Vale, the river lands, and the North to pledge for him and only him. I don't care if Sansa thinks that she is queen, they tried to kill our son and I will not let justice pass him.” 

My voice was cold and pointed as my rage began to boil in my chest as sullen pain-filled gray eyes greeted me. He ran a comforting hand along my shoulder as he tried to calm my unsteady nerves.

“Head home try to stay off of the king's road. I will demand justice for our son and I will seek annulment of Sansa's marriage and I will take our family back to the north where they belong. Until then be patient and don't do something stupid” 

His lingering and commanding voice shocked me as he slowly placed a sweet chaste kiss on my lips as his body burned with rage. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to watch him lose his head. But instead, I hid my rage behind a tight lips smile. “That I can do to be safe my love” With those sweet words I watched him spin sharply on his heels as he made his way out of the room. 

A cold look in his eyes told me that he wasn't going to step down not this time. Please, Ned, get us justice for our son. I won't lose another Brandon to a Lannister. 

Robert POV 

I leaned back in my chair as the door to the council room was flung open, Ned was positively brimming with rage as he lurched forward. He walked in long powerful strides as his muscles grew taut and his eyes were as black as tar.

Ned's thin lips pulled in a sneer as his long face was pinched with rage he looked ready to kill me. He spoke with such force that spit burst from his mouth and his venom-filled words forced goosebumps to form on my skin. 

“Did you know!!!” In all our years of our friendship, he has never looked at me with such crazed rage. I knew that there would be no easing his anger or talking him down. He looked ready to kill. I watched him fling a scroll down onto the table as he once again began to stalk up and down the council room. 

The dainty cursive of a maester stared back at me as I ran my fingers along the script taking in each word until my eyes were locked on the signatures of 5 separate people each one with varying status and station. 

“Don't act so surprised you have no problem killing children Robert, tell me that you didn't have anything to do with this and I will believe it. But lie to me or deny me justice and you will regret it.” The second wave of outrage burned in his words and his eyes as he towered over me, fury bubbled in my blood and my skin felt like it was burning from my bones. 

“Or what, Ned, don't forget that I'm your king! I had nothing to do with your son and if his words are proven true then Jaime will pay for his betrayal.” Ned barked a bitter laugh at me as his lips pulled in a sneer as he spoke in a cold tone. 

“My son would not lie unlike you people, Stark’s have honor, I will see Jaime tired for his crime against my son. He tried to kill Bran, nearly crippled him I want him dealt with. Or I will take his head himself.” 

I could see the murderous inception behind his eyes and roll of his shaking shoulders, a deadly wave washed over him. He had a cool mask on his face as I spoke in my own taunting cold voice.

“Or what?” My tone tense hatefully I wouldn’t let him back me into a corner, I glared at the man that I had once called brother but he didn't seem the least bit concerned in my words.

“Or I will be taking both my daughters back north. My daughter will not be married to a Lannister. I won't allow it. I will have the marriage annulled. I don't care what I had to do to get it justice for my son. If I don't see Jaime in chains by the end of the day that is what is going to happen.” 

So I guess that now I had to choose between the kingslayer or my longtime friend and brother.

Jaime POV 

The Iron Throne is an asymmetric monstrosity of spikes and jagged edges and twisted metal but so many fought the urge to sit on the throne. Even now the fat fuck that called himself king sat on it, lording over me. the rest of us. A fucking Stag should never rule over a lion, the thought force disgust filling my chest. I noticed Joffrey and Sansa both standing at the bottom of the throne.

The fanged steel rested just behind the fat king making it impossible to lean back in the Iron Throne. Aegon the first of his name intended for it to be uncomfortable and trust me it was the one time that I sat in it my back ached for a week.

The belief that a king should never sit easy and I doubt any king that sits in this throne room ever since I murder the last king in this very room. The points of the twisted blades fan out like talons from arms of the throne but even then the king pretends like he didn’t mind. 

Resting just below the throne is the small table where the council sat, Ned Stark sat there with cold grey eyes brimming with vengeance and fury as he leered at me. What right does the wolf have to judge the lion?

I stood in the center of the room. I could see the exiled prince from Tyrosh dress up in vibrant feathers while Ceresi stood to the right of the fat, her emerald eyes were locked on me as the king's voice rolled like thunder over the room. 

`Ser Jaime you have been accused of the attempted murder of Brandon stark, he claims that you pushed him out of the window. There are signatures of 5 people.” 

The moment he said it disgust bubbled in my chest that little shit woke up, my sneer pulled at my lips as I glared at the king. I could see little Sansa Stark, her eyes widened with shock as her dire wolf lurched ready to rip me to pieces. 

“Please the boy just wants someone to blame” My tone was coy and angry as he gave me a cold pinning stare. What the hell was I supposed to say but Robert didn't look like he was ready to believe me.

“I very much doubt that 4 noble people would forgo their honor for a lie, if the boy was clumsy then he would just say that he wouldn't try to have you killed. A trial will be held and if found guilty Ned Stark will take you head in the name of justice.” Robert’s voice stilled but there was a twinkle of rage that started to build in his eyes. 

Cersei let out a shrill shriek of panic as Ned looked even more outraged as he turned back to look at Robert. I knew that both of them wanted to say something but Ceresi beat him to the punch.

“He had a sworn knight of the king's guard, a noble knight he would never do what you claimed he did. The child must be confused. My brother is a noble knight that has done everything to protect the seven kingdoms.” Cersei spoke with certainty as she narrowed her wide green eyes to her husband. 

Ned scoffed at Ceresi as Ned taunted me with a cool voice, “Ser Jaime is a lot of things but honorable is not one of them. The tide will take place on the morrow, judges have already been assigned.” 

As if I would all that to happen I gave him a pointed glare as I spoke in a cold booming voice that carried over the throne room. 

“I demand trial by combat, the gods will prove my innocence in the sight of the gods.” The moment the words left my lips I watched Ned snarl. “No Robert, if you allow this to happen then he will wiggle out of justice. I will not stand for it!!” Hatred bloomed in each word that Ned spoke. 

Robert sighed heavily as he spoke in a murderous tone, one that told me that he wasn't going to let Ned have his way. “This is his right given to him by faith. If I tried to take it away I would be at the throat of the faith I won't allow. Take him away” 

As he did so I watched as the devious smile pulled at her lips as I was pulled away I would escape this mark with my words. 

_ The Next Day  _

I walked out into the blinding sunlight. I could hear the roar of men filling my ears as I squinted through the golden light to see the person that was going to be killed by me. I noticed it is one of my so-called brothers. 

Mandon, he glared at me with pale grey eyes, oddly flat and lifeless, which unnerved me. I turned to look at Ser Mandon. He is a skilled warrior that much is true but he wasn’t loved or admired by other knights of the common folk.

I don't think that anyone really likes him but he is good at killing, but not like, Mandon wields a sword, lance, white shield, and enameled white steel plate which he seems to be weighing him down. 

“Well come on then, let's get this over with I feel bad for the poor fuck, I’ll kill him quickly. That is if that works with you Mandon?” My voice turned taunting and cruel as I looked to Ser Mandon. 

I made the first move, slashing upwards with my right hand as the sun blazed down on me, forcing a bucket of sweat to rippled down my back, my skin started to tingle and grow slick with sweat. I could sense the movement of the air as I watched the Mandon side step and paired my attack all in one fluid motion. 

I slammed my blade down on his right hand, the sharp clang of his armor against my blade, I watched the grimace of pain from on his face as he yanked his hand back hoping to hold the grip of his blade. 

I could hear a sickening snap as I slammed my right foot onto his left foot as I shifted my grip so that I could go in for a two-hand thrust. Sparks field from the force of slamming my short into his golden armor. He stumbled backward but at that moment I went for a stronger two-hand thrust. Going through the chink of his armor between his armpit and chest. 

I could see his eyes widened as blood spilled from his lips as he crumpled down the ground wet gasps leaving his lips as he struggled to stand. The thick warm wind whipped around me as I felt my muscles tighten as I walked over to him. I could feel my legs tensing as I pounced on my prey with a crazed grin on my face. 

I plunged the sterling steel blade deep into his throat as his eyes widened and his gaze began to die. The light faded from his eyes. He was good but not good enough. “Goodbye Ser Mandon” 

“In the light of the seven Jaime Lannister Lord Commander of the Kingsguard has been found innocent in the sight of the seven. He will be returned to his former post” all cited and is resigned to his former post.” Robert’s voice boomed with power 

Ned looked beside himself with rage as his eyes turned as black as my soul; his body shook with unspoken rage forcing him to stalk off in hate. 

Catelyn POV 

Rage burned bright in my chest, hatred is so all-consuming that I could barely think straight. My mind felt light with a haze of hate as I looked around the dusty brown inn. The packed room stared back at me as I looked around the mess hall. The inn is packed with people as the blue hood wrapped itchy around my hair hiding my fiery hair that matched the hate in my heart. 

Why would they ever in their right mind let the kingslayer a man who kills for fun fight in a trial by combat? Robert was king if he truly wanted Ned’s loyalty then he would have had him executed. 

“I'm sorry my lord we filled up every room” The polite and cordial voice of the tavern wenches filled my ears though I could hear the quiver of worry that began to fill her voice as I turned to look at Ser Rodrik. He stiffened as he looked to the imp that rested before me.

“My men can sleep in the stables as for myself I'm a small man and don't need a large room,” Tyrion spoke in a cold voice. 

Again he spoke in a blank voice though I could sense a hint of humility and amusement in his voice as he looked around the inn as if he owned the place. He pulled a few gold dragons out of his pocket. 

The gold gleamed in the light as he glared pointedly at each of the men, “Is there anything that I can do to remedy this.” There was only a moment of silence as he banged the coin against the table to get the attention of the men. I looked to see another man dressed in a leather jerkin with a blade on his hip as well as a dagger. I knew that he had to be a sellsword. 

He is a tall man, who looked to be thin and hard as a bone. He has black hair that falls over his black eyes that glistened in the light, and he has a stubble of a beard. There was this wolfish grin on his face as he took the coins.

“Lady Stark, what an unexpected pleasure I was sorry to miss you at Winterfell” His coy tone had me burning with rage at what he was doing at Winterfell. Why would Rob ever allow this, those people tried to kill him. 

“I truly am sorry about your son, I hope that you find the culprit, but at the very least he will be walking. When I was there his physical training was going well” His tone was almost taunting as his black eyes glittered in the light, his oily black eyes and his pale green were locked on me. 

I stood my chin jutted out and my rage pushed me forward. I shift my head to see all the men that were loyal to my father, the lord of the river lands. Smiling gently I began to speak in a righteous voice.

“This man came into my house as a guest with his honorless brother and wicked sister, there they tried to murder my son and almost crippled him. When my husband went to seek justice but the Lannisters wiggled from justice and now we are to sit on our hand and let it be. I call upon you to seize him and help me take him back to Winterfell where he will get justice for his crimes.” 

Tyrion looked shocked and filled with confusion, his oddly shaped head stared back at me as swords were pressed firmly at his throat. If Ned won't get our son justice then I will.


	26. The Calm Before The Storm

Ned POV 

I watched the way that Sansa shifted her eyes, they were guilt-ridden and burning with pain and confusion. I wasn't so sure of why she felt guilty. It is not like she was the one that pushed her brother out of the window. In fact, seeing her guilt was almost laughable, but Arya, on the other hand, seemed to be seething in rage. 

I used to watch her slam her practice sword hard against the practice sword of any poor boy that agreed to fight her. Nymeria was burning with her hatred, there were times where I saw Arya’s eyes go white. See this blank look on her face as she slipped her skin and drifted into Nymeria. 

Even now her dark gray eyes locked to be shaking in their sockets, was this unsteady silence that filled the breakfast table. The trial by combat was only a few days ago and the tension could still be felt. I would have my justice one way or the other and nothing was going to change that. 

“When is Jon coming back? How long before he gives us the justice that we were robbed?” Arya's voice was a venomous whisper that forced Sansa’s blue eyes to clear as she snapped her head up. Her tousled auburn hair slapped against her face as she snapped her head rapidly to look at me. 

“Father don’t let Jon hurt my husband he did nothing wrong, and the gods found his uncle innocent” The whiny voice of Sansa filled my ears and of course that only further the rage that had been boiling over in Arya came alive flashing in her gray eyes. 

“How stupid can you be!! He wasn't innocent he just had to kill a man to gain his freedom there was no destiny in that just murder. You dumb cunt!!” I threw my chair back as my own rage came soaking in my chest. 

“Enough you are family and family does not fight, you will both apologize and we will drop this conversation.” I spoke in a booming voice just as the door flung open and I noticed an outraged Lannister. Glittering gold hair and bright emerald green eyes locked on me, glimmering white steel sliced through the air as his golden lion pommel had glimmering emerald green eyes. 

The crazed expression formed on his as he darted through the air bellowing like a mad man as his white teeth were revealed as his pink lips curled over his teeth. “Where is he? If that Tully bitch doesn’t give him back I'll cut you piece by piece” Jamie bellow as the rest of the king’s knight rushed gripping tightly to his tensing muscles until the sword clatter on the ground. 

Robert walked into the room his bright red face was fresh glistening spit rest on his lips and chin, his will black hair look glossy in the light, his blue eyes were hazy with confusion and announce almost like we were running his morning and no the other way around. Taking one last look at a crazed Jamie. 

“Girls go we have to talk in private” Even as I spoke I could see the way that both girls looked like the last thing that they wanted was to leave this room. Both reluctantly rose from their seats and moved out with the septa. As they walked out of the room in a hurried pace and as they walked out Cersei walked in. 

Her bright green eyes were flickering like flames in the light, the moment that her eyes locked on me there was an expression of indignity and righteousness formed on her face. As if she had the right to look at me that way like she wasn't the one that tried to kill my son and not the other way around. 

But what was all this rage and hate for I didn't know what was going on until Robert spike, as he did so he rubbed his brow wearily like this causing him much-unneeded stress. “Your wife has taken the imp, she claimed she was going to get justice for her son since the king couldn't” Robert's voice was husky with exhaustion like just walking here all the way to the tower of the hand was all more time-consuming. 

Ceresi moved past Robert, her eyes narrowed as her lips curled and her teeth clenched as she hissed through them. “You will reign in your wife and you will be returning my brother or the might of all of house Lannister and Baratheon will be attacking you.” 

I don't know if it was the fact that she was trying to lecture me on right or wrong or if it was the fact she acted as if my wife was something to be controlled. But I felt something in me snapping as I met her fury with one of my own. 

“You might have fooled Robert but I'm not him, your Lannister are a blight on society, a disease to be cut out and if you are so confident in your power and standing….” I got right into her face to the point that I could see the slight frown lines that pulled at either side of her eyes. Letting my voice lower so that only she could hear me. “Then why don't we tell your husband who the true father of your children is.” 

There was a turning edge to my voice as I looked over to Robert his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the interaction between his wife and I. It didn't take me long to figure it out, not after seeing Joffrey and Gendry together at that moment, after that looking at the book of bloodlines and lineages it all came together. 

Now watching her eyes widen as she hissed at me I knew that she wouldn't take kindly to my threats but I didn't care what more could she do to me. She tried to take my son and as long as my wife as her brother in her grasp I knew that she wasn't going to attack me. Instead, I turned my attention to Robert. 

Speaking in a cold tone I watched the way that his eyes widen in doubt and outrage as he watched my every movement. “I told you that there would be consequences did you think that my wife would sit idly by that she would just let the man that tried to kill her son just walk away. There will be justice or there will be blood.” 

My voice was cold and echoing as I watched Robert’s brows shoot up, his face began to burn with newfound rage but nothing that I had seen before. His fist balled up tightly and his shoulders grew rigid as he spoke. “I'm going hunt and by the time that I get back, Cat will release the Imp and all of you will make your peace so help me!!!” 

I couldn't stand to listen to his bellows but he made it easy for all of us and simply walked out of the room as he roared with rage. With each passing moment, it made my decision easier. I would play the game of thrones long enough to see Jon sitting on this throne, the Lannister will be put down like the mad dogs they are and maybe for one we can have true peace. Jon wherever you are, get back here soon. 


	27. The Targaryens Come Together

Jon POV 

The glass ceiling loomed overhead as I watched Vhagar flying overhead, a cold look burned in his luminous green eyes as he circled around the palace with a long coiling black neck. Hit white underbelly was bathing the ground in a white glow. 

Swirling black and white flames threatened to make an appearance, a sad smile pulled at my lips as I looked at Arthur he seemed stiff as he stood at my back. He didn't say a word but his cool blue eyes were searching the room as we looked at the long round table that sat in front of us. 

I sat at the head of the table while my grandmother sat at the other head of the table, hair pin-straight silver hair shined the light she glared at me a cool pointed stare that forced shivers down my spine. 

Her smooth violet eyes were warm and gentle as she gave me a weak smile as her high cheekbones gave her an elegant air. At the moment she was glaring at the Crownland lords and ladies as well as the commander of the Tyroshi fleet. 

A charming smile pulled at my lips as I noticed Daenerys, soft pink lips shining in the light, her glossy molten silver hair ran down her back in a streaming river of silver. Her soft silk gown stared back at me as I smiled gently at her deep violet eyes. She looked like she was a goddess. 

Rhaenys sat to the right side of our grandmother, a look of subdued rage as she held her chin out and her hands interlaced in front of her. Her black brows were furrowed in confusion as venom pooled from her lips as she spoke.

“Father left my mother, Aegon and I, for you and your mother, gave you an egg, gave you a life outside of the game of thrones. I was left for dead, my mother was raped and killed. Aegon was killed, he is ready to replace us with you so willing and all of you just fall in line because he has a dragon and is available.” Rhaenys spoke to the lords and ladies of the Crownlands with fury in her eyes. 

She wasn't close to being finished as she spoke this time with her burning violet gaze locked on me. “If that wasn't bad enough, he made a pact that you would marry Daenerys and what I would be used to give you dorne.” She let out a bitter laugh as she started to speak while throwing her chair back as she gave me a blackened stare.

“Let me make this clear as long as I live I will fight for my right to the throne and Dorne will never be yours Aegon” Her tone was cruel and biting as she walked out her thick black curls slapping against her retreating shoulders. 

Arthur bristled but I could see the pity and regret welling in his eyes, while Lord Monford sat mute not saying a word has shifted his violet eyes brimming with worry as he sat still. 

Lady Bar Emmon spoke in a cold tone breaking the heavy and tense silence. “Well, that went about as well as expected. Queen Rhaella where is prince Viserys” 

I looked to my grandmother wondering the same thing but the guilt rode expression on her face as her chest cave in and a defeated breath began to exhale. Her shoulders dipped with pain as she spoke in a hurt and regretful voice.

“He tried to mount Scylla but she had begun to bond with Rhaenys and in the end, he was burned alive.” Her voice was crippled with pain as she looked away tears pricking her smooth creamy cheeks. A melancholy air threatened to choke the life out of me. 

Grandmother's bitter tears forced guilt to fill my chest as she tried to put on a brave front as she spoke. 

“It's been a long journey for all of you, Dany, why don't you show Aegon to his room or would you prefer Jon?” The sweet cracking tone forced me from my thoughts as I began to rise from my own chair trying to keep a light attitude towards all of this. 

“Either is fine though I suppose Rhaenys would prefer Jon unless she wanted to remind us of our dead brother.” My kidding voice filled the tense air trying to force some levity into the moment.

Each lord or lady bowed before making their way out of the room with grandmother. A wicked sweet smile formed on her face as she made her way out of the room.

Dany was the only one that seemed to be happy with us, Ghost rushed to her side rubbing his wet glistening nose. I felt panic filling my chest as I rushed to her side. I thought that I would hear her scream bug instead heavenly giggles filled my ears. 

Her fingers happily courted through ghost smooth fur as his tail wagged happily. Arthur let out a small laugh of his own as I tapped my leg and spoke in a commanding tone.

“Ghost down, come” My voice smooth and booming as Dany let out a few more giggles Ghost rubbed his large head against her lead before vehemently walking off to my side. Dropping down to his hunches I could see the soft smile on her face as she rubbed her face cleaned with the smooth silks of her dress. 

She held a hand out, waiting for me to take it as Arthur stood behind me trying to hide his amused smile. Gently our fingers interlocked and the moment that happened was like lightning strikes me. 

Her beauty took away any sensible thing that I could say. I could only stand there and failed to form a single coherent sentence. She tucked her smooth silver curls behind her small little ear as I noticed a slight pink blush started to form on her face. 

We walked down the hall enjoying the small chat when finally Dany spoke. “Your dragon Vhagar is so much bigger than ours. Is he older? His wings are breathtaking but I don't think that he likes me much.” Dany spoke in a fascinated voice, her eyes sparkled with joy. 

I chuckled gently as her sweet tone had a bit of fire to it as I spoke in a charming tone.

“Vhagar is 4 the same as your dragons, dragons grow faster in the North. Also, Vhagar is jealous, he doesn't like anyone that could take away my attention. But just like me, I know that he will be drawn to your beauty and strength. I don't think that I would have ever walked into flames if I wasn't 100% sure I would survive you are truly amazing Daenerys stormborn queen to the seven kingdoms” 

My smooth cunning words filled the air as she blushed madly, her lips pulled into a bashful smile. “You raised your dragon to survive the north, you were the first to ride, and the first to hatch your egg, you took the Crownlands and Tyrosh. You came all the way here for me and mother, you are brave Jon Targaryen.” 

Her tone was smooth and loving as I felt my heart thump and a wide smile spread across my lips as warmth bubbled in my chest. 

As I looked out the window into the yard as we walked I could see Rhaenys thrusting and slashing with her spear, a look of hate burning in her eyes as she took down men twice her size.

Each of them with looks of hate in their eyes as they struggled to stand their ground. The sight of her forced pity to bubble in my chest. Our father gave up his family, one that had known him and loved him for me and my mother and in the end, everyone suffered. 

“Don't mind Rhaenys, she has been strong, strong, she has been for a while. Ever since we heard that your aunt took the imp. She wanted to attack. The others and I wanted to wait for you but she wasn't having it then when you showed up. You caught her in the middle of a rage episode.”

It didn't take long to get to the room as Dany gave is both warm smiles, “Ser Arthur your room is across from Jons, I looked forward to seeing you both at dinner” 

I wasn't in my room a moment before Arthur began to speak in a cold commanding voice.

“Rhaenys might be bitter and angry but she is right Dorne will never side with you as long as she lives. Dorne is proud and once they hear they will rebel. There will be no stopping her and we don't want another dance of dragons. Your namesake had two wives one that he married for duty and one for love. Visneya was the eldest of the three siblings; he married her because he had to, Aegon married Rhaenys for love. Why should it be different? Egg if you choose not to marry them both I get that but don't think that your sister won't rise against you.” Arthur spoke with conviction and purpose.

I dropped heavily onto the large feather bed as I spoke in an idle voice. “I never wanted the throne but I knew that there was no way that I would be safe but now I have no choice but to marry them both or no one will be safe.”

I spoke casually as I rolled onto my back to stare up at the white ceiling. “Dany is breathtaking in every way and Rhaenys is just as gorgeous. If I must marry both so that we are all safe, then so be it but don't think that Rhaenys will agree to this but I will ask her after dinner.” 

I stared up at the ceiling for hours, the white walls greeted me as I felt the plush thread that felt like clouds against my skin. My head was dipping into the pillow as Ghost rested his head on my chest as his soft snores were filling my ears. 

I looked over to the right to see the large open balcony. The bright orange and bronze sky stared back at me. Arthur was stalking the length of the long black balcony, one hand resting on Dawn as his eyes scanned the railing and the ground that rested below us. 

Taking in the sight of the blazing heat made the air hum and shake as if I could see the very air moving. Excitement pooled in my chest but my mind was thinking about Rhaenys. The hate and pain that filled her eyes and the grief-stricken expression on his face. 

It was not my fault that I was born but it was my mother and father's choice that derailed her life. I couldn't simply ignore that fact either. 

I felt my body sinking into the smooth flowery bed as a sense of pride and power ran over me as well. Vhagar was near twice the size of the other dragons. When they said that the magic enchanted grounds of the North thanks to the old gods and the weirwood trees would increase the size of Vhagar I didn't believe it.

But now I knew while their dragons were 45 to 50 feet wingspan my Vhagar had a wingspan of 70 and growing. The thought of him forced my heart to grow light. 

The other lords and ladies of the crownlands are flocking to my sister's side speaking warmly and softly to her. But I didn't need to worry about them betraying me. I have a larger dragon and I am more ties to the North than any other. 

They can't take the North. It is not that we have superior power but that we have rough terrain and not many people can survive the spring flurries let alone the winter weather. 

"Your frowning and the feast is going to start in an hour. It's time to get your crown. It's time to look like a king. There are two women that you need to woo." Arthur spoke in a fatherly voice as if I was a child that needs to be told what to do.

I rolled my eyes casually as I rolled onto my right side as Ghost jumped the ground shaking his winter white fur. His hair began to rise on his flank and tail. His blood-red eyes were locked on the door as his lips started to slowly curl around his teeth. I could see the rage flashing within his body and running over our bond. 

I jumped to my feet looking to the right bedside table where a pulsing ruby looked alive as the roaring dragon hilt stared back at me. Gripping tightly to the grips I pulled the blade from its black sheath glowing red aura stared back at me as I stalked over at the door. Arthur nodded his head slowly, his eyes darkening as he looked ready to lunge at whoever was on the other side. 

Arthur curled his fingers along the golden nob slowly pulling the door open as I watched the person that stood on the other side of the door. 

I dropped down into a fighting stance as I looked to the man that rested in front of me. "Hello my king you look tense" There was a smudge of warmth about Lord Valeyron. 

"Your grandmother is a lovely lady, she is sweet and kind, I'm sure that she will be a great help in being diplomatic. Not to mention that she was an award-winning smile" There was a warmth to Monford's voice and hunger that bubbled in his eyes. 

I didn't like the fact that he was fawning over grandmother. A sneer pulled at my lips as I moved over to my clothes. Pulling out a smooth white tunic and matching white pants and white leather-bound shoes. 

Quickly I moved over to my bed hoping to ignore the lord of the crownlands pulling a chest out from under the bed. The cool biting metal flat lay heavenly angst by burning hot skin, my body felt clammy and my curls felt like they weighed a ton.

"What's your point?" I spoke in a cold voice as I looked back to see Arthur eyeing Monford. Monford's smug smile didn't waiver not even for a moment as he leaned against the wall that rested beside the balcony that Arthur had just walked away from. 

"No point just saying but Princess Rhaenys is jaded and blunt much like you, your grace. From the whispers that I heard just before we came here, Viserys tried to mount that blue and green dragon and the beast killed him. But she walked out the flames unharmed." Valyeron spoke in a casual tone as he looked over to me. 

"It's fine there is nothing to worry about, Arthur was right. My namesake had two wives, one for love and one for duty. I'm sure that I could come to love Rhaenys. She is gorgeous, a true beauty but what I need is her military might, not her love. Dorne will flock to her, but Dany and grandmother will choose me that three against one, not something that she will want to risk. I'm sure that she will see that as much as I will. This is the only logical thing to do is for us to get married. For now, let's focus on this feast. I'm sure that talks of war will come at some point through the night. They have the golden company at their back. I have the Crownlands and Tyrosh, and she has Dorne. There is no way that war won't come up but for now, let's take this one night at a time. The kingdoms aren't going anywhere there is no reason that we need to rush back. We win their trust and love. I for one want one night with my family now if you could both get out that would be greatly appreciated." 

My tone was cold and commanding Arthur gave me a proud smile, his eyes shining with love as he made his way out of the room with Monford making his way out of the room. I didn't like the idea of him flirting with my grandmother but at the moment it wasn't my biggest concern. Taking in a long heavy breath I turned back and looked to the crown. A circle of gold with rubies resting along the crown. 

Quickly I got dressed and slipped Blackfyre on my back not only to prove that I am who I say that I am but also to be safe. I didn't know what kind of people lurked in the shadows. 

The other Targaryen might not mean me any harm but the same couldn't be said for those that were lurking in the shadows. I'm sure that when the dragons were small they were cute but now they are feared. I would take Volantis before any of this was over. 

Walking out of the room I noticed Arthur dressed in white enameled armor with a shimmering golden cap, his golden hair clipped short and his bright blue eyes lit up with pride as he walked with me down the hall.

For a moment there was nothing but this silence as Ghost ran in front of me. I could sense an amused air rolling off of Arthur as I turned over to see his blue eyes sparkling with pride and love. 

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, speaking in an aggravated voice. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Arthur threw an arm over my shoulder as he ruffled my hair. "Your father would be proud of you, you have a good head on your shoulders, a strong military mind, and a kind soul. Marriage is key to any war and obtaining power. By marrying into the Martell line you keep your sister happy but marrying your aunt keeps her happy. I'm proud of the man and king that you are becoming." 

There was love and pride shimmering in his voice as I smiled weakly as I felt my eyes burn for a moment. It was all that it took for me not to cry. I leaned into the warmth that he provided for the rest of the walk. We were silent just enjoying each other's presence. It was only a few minutes before we made it to the double doors. 

Standing in front of the door was none other than Dany, she gave me a sweet smile but I could see her eyes flaring with excited flames as I noticed the dress that she changed into. A blood-red dress with a black lace trim with a low neckline and no back to it. 

Her rippling molten silver hair was pulled back into a long braid with her silver curled bangs resting on her creamy breast. The sight of her took my breath away like a goddess in the flashing orange light. I couldn't take my eyes away from her and she knew it. 

Give me a flirty smile. I watched the way that her deep violet eyes were lit up with joy and love as she gestured to the boy that rested behind her. He had sparkling pale green eyes and pale gold hair. His skin was deeply tanned skin, he wore a lightweight chest plate with black pants to match.

I knew that he had to be a knight by the protective fury that filled his deep green eyes. He looked over to me when he noticed Arthur. I knew that the man was imposing on others. 

"Jon this is Ser Dary my personal protector and a kind man one that has been protecting me since I was a young girl. Ser Dary this is King Aegon Targaryen, my nephew and betrothed, that is if you will still have me." 

She bowed her head humbly as she spoke in a sweet common tongue with a valyrian accent, as Ser Dary nodded his head slowly but I could tell that he was more focused on studying me than speaking to me. 

"Of course and I'm honored to meet you, Ser Dary. I should really be thanking you, you have been teaching Dany how to wield a sword and protect her all at the same time. If not for you we might not be having this conversation. Please See Dary if I asked you to be a part of my king's guard to protect my sweet queen. If not I won't twist your arm." My voice was warm and careful as I grinned at him as Arthur lowered his lips so that his lips were hovering over my ear. 

His hot arid breath raced against my skin as the sweet scent of wine fell from his lips as he whispered in my ears. "Is that wise? You need swordsmen with great skill, not boys who are glorified house guards." Arthur spoke in a cold and impatient as he glared at me. 

"Fine, Ser Dary I'm sure that you are very skilled but Arthur isn't too sure about your skill. Would you like to fight before we go into the dining hall?" 

I started to reach my hand out to Blackfyre gripping tightly to the smooth leather grip. The red ruby pulsed with power as Ser Dart's lips pulled into an enthused smile as he shrugged casually.

"I'm up for a fight, your grace if I can fight your sister, with her spear thrusts. I think that I can take you as well."

I chuckled gently as I glanced over Dany. She had bright red blush splashing across her nose as I started to get into my stance. Dary stood before me as I grinned at him waiting for him to get an l move. 

Blackfyre sat in my right hand and the worn leather grip felt good against my skin. The crimson hue lit up in the light as I looked at the boy in front of me. He gave me a curious stare as he pulled out his sword. It was made of black steel and looked to be well forged but it wouldn't hold up against a Valyrian steel blade.   
I made the first move slashing upwards with my right but as he blocked it I slammed down my left hand in a killing arc, he easily sidestepped out of the way as he gave me a shocked look as if he didn't think I could most so fast. 

But he bounced back with ease slamming his blade down on top of me while his left hand moved swiftly gripping tightly to a dagger that rested on his waist. In a swift moment, I had a dagger coming to my face.

I could only chuckle as I swapped my blade to my left hand while dodging to the right, rolling onto my right leg as I gripped tightly to the blade in my left hand. Arthur made sure that I could wield my sword with either hand just in case I lost one.

He jabbed at me with a two-hand thrust but his attack bounced against the steal of Blackfyre as orange sparks burst to life. The sweet singing of steel cutting through the air filled my ears as sweaty warm tendrils ran down our backs. 

Adrenaline forced my heart to pump faster as finally, I sliced in a horizontal slash forcing a light scratch gash to form in his armor. He looked at me with shock in his eyes. 

Lunging forward I jumped up to my feet and slammed my sword against his own glimmering black blade, he paired my attack and slammed his dagger against my throat. Letting it hover just over my skin but I grinned at him. 

My left hand rested on my own dagger and with a swift movement, my blade was resting just above the vein that rested beside his cock. His eyes were wide as he looked down to see the glimmering blade. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled the dagger away before glancing over to Arthur. 

He looked mildly impressed as he grinned at him at Ser Dary nodding his head as he looked over to me speaking in high valyrian. "Fine I give" Arthur's voice was heavy with acceptance as I checked and looked at Ser Dary. He had a look of pride in her eyes as he grinned at me.

"I would be honored to be a part of your king's guard, your grace. But we should really be getting to the feast. The other lords and ladies are already there." Dary spoke with pride. I nodded my head before making my way over to Dany. 

Holding my arm out as she grinned at me before taking my arm, there was pride glimmering in her eyes as we looked to the large massive doors as they flung open. Let hope that this turns out alright. 

Rhaenys POV 

The heat of the room was stifling, the glass ceiling stared back at me as the moonlight streamed into the room. I looked down at the lower tables where the men of the golden company roared with laughter and joy. 

There was this excitement pooling in their eyes as they kept looking up to the glass ceiling in the hopes that they would catch a glimpse of the new dragon. I had to admit that he was an impressive sight, to say the least. 

I found myself looking up to see glittering white wings, a white aura glow around him as the moonlight enveloped his black body. His white underbelly stared back at me bathing the ground in white light. Hoping to see him wasn't my only hope for the night I looked down from the ceiling to see grandmother. 

Her violet eyes were laughing as a wide smile pulled at her lips as she hands her danity creamy hand rested over her lips as she hid her giggles of amusement. 

While her other hand rested on Lord Monford's shoulder as he gave her a charming smile. I watched the way that his own violet eyes lit up as he sweetly talked to her. 

With each moment I watched the way that she began to beam with joy like this was one of the best moments in her life. The loud roar of the great hall brought me back down to the other tales. Tyroshi men laughed with a booming sound as they spoke in bastard Valyrian speaking of how Aegon took over the city. 

How flaming rocks slammed against the building and the ocean waves began to rise with the fury of dragons' roar filling their ears. I didn't see Ser Arthur or Ser Dary that meant the princess and the young king hadn't made it hear just yet the thought of them so lost in each other's eyes like they were in their own little world. 

I hated myself for it but I was actually jealous of the attention that he was giving her and not me and the thought force hated to fill my heart. Then in a flashy entrance, I watched the large massive door fling open as the gilded doors gave way. 

I looked to see Aegon and Daenerys walking in the room. It was so strange to hear the name Aegon in the present tense let alone thinking of the name. But when he walked in I couldn't see him as an Aegon.

Daenerys walked into the room dressed in a fine gown of red with black lace, her hair was pulled back into a tight braid with a silver glossy finish. She carried herself with a sense of poise and elegance that was befitting a queen. Her arm was looped into Aegon's arm and there was a sense of purpose filling both of their indigo and violet eyes. 

Aegon was dressed in a pure snow-white with matching pants and shoes while a circle of gold with blood-red rubies glimmered with power in the light while a sword with a matching pulsing ruby started back at me. The moment that I saw it I could hardly believe they were like a total power couple. 

At that moment there was a silence that ran over the room as grandmother giggles fell away. She stood clapping her hands as I watched two household guards moving each one had a weapon wrapped firmly in red and black banners with the Targaryen symbol.

I could feel power raiding off of it as the golden company, the Tyroshi sailors and the lords and ladies all stopped to stare. 

Aegon and Daenerys stopped as a white wolf stalked into the room snapping at those that were in the way before resting in front of the dias in the middle chair. I'm sure that was where he expected his master to sit. 

That was the seat to the left of me and the thought of him sitting by me forced a mix of emotion to fill my chest, hate, envy, lust and confusion all of them bubbling up within me. 

The left of the center chair was almost empty. I'm sure that was meant for Dany. The thought forced me to stiffen in my chair as I turned to look at my grandmother. The warmth in her sparkling eyes had a way of soothing me as she spoke in a billowing tone. 

“I never thought that this day was going to come but I did prepare for the best, my son made some choices that were wrong and in the end, he forsakes the kingdoms that we love so dearly. But in those choices, the age of dragons has been restored and for the first time in almost 100 years dragon riders are back in this world and that is only due to the amazing children born from this tragedy. Aegon you were given the sword Blackfyre by your father, but that wasn't the only blade in our family. Daenerys I'm proud of the women that have become a fierce dragon rider and an aspiring swordsman. Thanks to the session that Rhaenys and Ser Dary gave you I'm sure that you will be a great warrior. I bestow upon you Dark Sister."

Even as she spoke I could feel my hate falling in my head. You have to be kidding me this is a top-class sword and she was giving it to a novice like Dany. Sure I wasn't a swordsman but even I knew that would be a waste. I learned how to wield the sword as a secondary weapon that the sword should go to me. I tried not to let my hatred for an I watched the red and black banner in the hand to the uttermost right of the guard begin to fall away revealing the sword. 

The steel-colored leather grip stared back at me as I noticed the fiery orange hilt of the blade and the fire shaped pommel while the ruby pulsed with power in the middle of the hilt. The temperate fire pattern stared back at me, licking against the steel as I watched the man bring it down to Daenerys as the deep red seeth stared back at me forcing envy to flood my chest as I looked over to grandmother. 

She continued to speak in an explanatory voice as if all she had to do was explain to make this all seem rational. The members of the Crownlands stared at the sword as shock and dismay flashed across their faces as well as lust. 

“The sword was pulled off of Brynden Rivers after he escaped and made his way to the shivering sea where he set sail in the hopes of making it east. But a Targaryen fleet in secret sank the ship and pulled the sword from his water bloated corpse. It has been hidden here in the eastern vault of this manse until such a time that someone worthy has been produced.” 

Is Dany worthy? I wanted to let out a cold laugh but I never got the chance, not with thousands of eyes on me gaging how I would react to being passed up a true warrior. But I watched as the red and black banners of the second weapon looked just a bit longer than Blackfyre. Turning back to grandmother her eyes were wet with joyful tears as she spoke in a feathery voice filled with love. 

“Rhaenys I didn't know if you were alive or dead for a long time and when I found out that you were alive I was over the moon with joy but also great sadness because I knew that monster would never let you go yet here you stand. Great beauty and a powerful woman, a warrior queen in your own right, one that fears no man or weapon. The original Rhaenys with beauty with no real fighting ability. But you are your own woman and I couldn't be more proud of you. You don't need some famous sword that has a long history but you will create something new and for that, you need a weapon truly your own. May I present to you a valyrian spear” 

When she spoke I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes as I looked over to the red and black banner that fell away. The shaft was a dragon bone wrapped tightly in golden leather with a triangular tip spear with a golden aura enclosing the spear. My heart thumped with pride as the spear was brought over to me. Jumping happily to my feet I ignored all the eyes that were locked on me. 

But my eyes were locked on the spear, gripping tightly both the shaft of the spear I twirled the shaft in between my index and thumb finger. 

As I stopped spinning the spear I looked to Dany who was carefully holding the blade so as not to cut herself. Aegon stood at her back and there was pride in his eyes as he looked at me. 

A sly grin pulled at his lips as he nodded his head politely to me. I nodded my head right back as I took in a long heavy breath dropping back into the chair and just like that the party began to like it never stopped. 

For hours I talked with lords and the ladies with the warriors while the whole time Dany was sitting in Aegon's lap, they sat at the lower tables laughing and grinning without a care in the world. I couldn't stand it. All the soldiers flocked to their side bellowing and burping. 

Turning back to look at Ser Barristan I spoke in a low voice, “I'm going to get some fresh air, don't worry about me.” I started to rise from my seat and walk out of the room. I knew that the room could sense my hatred and jealousy as I made my way out. I knew that Aegon had to be watching me as I made my way out of the room. I could feel him looking at me the whole time. 

Once I was out of the great hall I leaned against the balcony watching the silver light shine down on me as the crescent moon gave the whole palace this unearthly glow. There was this sense of unease and rage that washed over me. 

“Sister? Can we talk?” The husky questioning voice of Aegon filled my ears as my lips curled over my teeth. Snapping my head back I looked to see Aegon, his indigo eyes locked on me. 

“What am I supposed to call you? My only brother named Aegon died. I saw him smashed in the skull. I was there and yet here you stand another Aegon here to steal my throne, you took father, my mother, and my brother's name, what else are you going to take!!” I seethe with rage as I hunched over the balcony. 

Aegon simply sighed as he moved silently to my right-leaning over the balcony but while my eyes were drawn to the sky he was drawn to the dragon resting on the cliff. Vhagar the dragon rested on the ground, his long coiling neck wrapped around his body as his winged arms were wrapped protectively around his body. 

“My uncle Ned named me Jon. I couldn't very well have a Targaryen name, use that if it will make you more comfortable. I know that my father's choices, my mother's choice lead to all of ourselves going astray. You were supposed to marry Aegon and rule the seven kingdoms so do that, marry me. I know that you won't give up Dorne, and I'm not giving up the Crownlands or my fleet. I won't give up and you won't give up so let's compromise. My namesake had two brides why can't I” 

His voice was questioning and warm but there was a levity to his voice as he looked over to me. His indigo eyes locked on me, a fire burned in his eyes and I couldn't help the rage that bubbled in my chest. 

“Oh, and which wife am I to be, the one that you marry for duty or love.” There was this taunting edge to my voice that forced him to laugh as he shook his head sadly as his right hand idly traced the railing. 

“Why can't I love you both? You are both gorgeous, strong, independent and intelligent, your every man's dream. I don't know you, you don't know me, so let's get to know each other. Let's get married and make them all pay. You can't say that it doesn't drive you mad, seeing them sitting in our family's castle in our home wishing that we were dead. Treating us like we are the ones trying to take something that doesn't belong to us. They killed our father, they killed and raped your mother and killed our brother. Are we going to let out bullheadedness get in the way of that?” 

His voice boomed with conviction as his eyes wouldn't look away from me and there was this depth to his indigo eyes that forced something to stir in me like a beast being awoken by the scent of blood. My tongue ran over my tongue as I teased a black curl in my right hand looking up and down the lean and lithe form of my husband to be and all I had to do was say yes. 

“If I agree to this and I say if I agree, you would have two wives and if we both get pregnant then who would be the heir of the throne.” My questioning voice filled the air as Jon’s lips pulled into a smug grin like he knew that he had me and all that he had to do was sweet talk me a little bit. He walked over to me until his lips were hovering over mine. There was a charming and calculating air about him. 

“Does it matter, your son would marry her daughter or vice versa but I'm sure that you will want Dorinish law and I have no problem with that. Nothing says that a man makes a better ruler simply because he is a man. That idiot Aegon in the dance of the dragons proves that much. His sister deserved that throne and so do our children. So what do you say I have already discussed this with Dany. She loved the idea. What about you?” Jon spoke in a cool questioning voice once laced with an underlying taunting edge. 

All I could do was smile as I spoke. “You have a deal but I better get a great wedding gift” My own joking voice forced a devious grin on his face as he spoke in a carefree voice. 

“I was thinking that Volantis would be a good gift to lay at your feet.” Well, this just got interesting. The free cities wouldn't be free for much longer.


	28. The Kings Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go let me know what you think :)

Ned POV 

_ I watched his shimmering green eyes staring coldly at me looming above in that golden and armor. His shining golden hair fell down to the nape of his neck as his slender formed taunted me.  _

_ Burning tendrils of pain shot through my body as I looked up to him, that cool eyes turning smug. A cruel twisted smile pulled at his red lips as he spoke in a cold bristled tone. “I told you, I would take your head”  _

_ His sword plunged deep into my chest sending burning tendrils for pain exploded in a searing never-ending inferno. My jaw went slack and my mind white as the gloaming blade slammed into my body forcing blood to burst forth. My leg is no longer the all-consuming pain filled my chest blocking out any thoughts of my previous injury.  _

_ The coppering taste of my blood filled my mouth as I looked up to him with dead lifeless eyes. I could only cry out in pain as I spoke my final words. “Winter is coming with fire and blood and when my son finds you, you will wish that you had died in the sacking of king's landing.  _

“Lord Starks with the king has asked for you” The smooth voice of Ser Oakheart shook me from my thoughts, my dream from last night still haunted my mind. My mouth feels dry as bile begins to fill it. Watching him I could see his soft eyes staring tenderly at me. 

Nodding my head numbly, pulling my sweat-drenched shirt from my sweaty form, I started to rise from the seat. I could hear the soft snaps of Lady and Nymeria filling my ears. Walking down the hall I could see Arya running about with Nymeria and Lady following after her. I expected to hear the outraged screeches of Sansa filling my ears as she and Jeyne sent taunts to Arya. 

But instead, I didn't hear her and I didn't see her but I was busy with work and didn't have time to come home. Though it still worried me, I would be stupid if I didn't admit that Sansa worried me. There were times that she would forget that all of this was temporary, that it was only until Jon returned with his family, taking in one last look at the Arya I started to make my way to Robert's bed chambers. 

I was shocked to see how well he was doing. His face was bright red blistered from the drink as he sat up and his chest was wrapped firmly in the few months that he had been bedridden I had been worried.

There was a smug smile that pulled at his wine lace lips as his bright cobalt eyes started to get their energy back. The haze of exhaustion fell away. His fat body was covered in blood-stained bangs but from the dark color, the blood was old. 

I could see an empty plate at the side table that told me that he had gotten his appetite back but the air was moldy and stale as the scent of shit started to fill my nose. Somehow I knew that it wasn't from the fresh air coming in from the newly opened balcony. 

“Your grace” My voice was weak and polite as he gave me a smug smile as I started to make my way over to his side, dropping on a three-prong stool that rested to the right of his sickbed. 

“Don't give me that Ned, how is my kingdom doing? My children? Have you made a man out of Joffrey yet?” His tone billowed with joy and amusement as I looked over to the bright blue sky a sense of urgency ran over me. 

My daughter was married to a bastard and her family wouldn't think twice of taking her hostage but I knew that Jon would be returning soon and we can't be tied to the Lannister. Just thinking about the family forced my lips to curl into a sneer. 

“About your wife, I know what happened to Jon Arryn. He didn't die of natural causes he was poisoned after he found out the truth about the children. They arent your childern Robert they are bastards born of incest” 

I spoke in a lower tone as if there was someone watching us tossing a glance over my shoulder. I didn't see the Lannisters as I expected. The room was empty so that only the two of us were in here. At that moment Robert spoke with outrage. “That is not possible! I would know!!” 

Hate burned in his voice as he choked on his words and as pain and grimaces fell upon his face. There was outrage and fury in each word that his body began to stiffen as he looked ready to throw the blanket from his body and march out of the room. 

“I can bring you proof that that is what you want: the book of lords and lineages, everyone in your family, even a Targaryen was born black, instead of your three childern looked exactly like Jaime and Ceresi. If that isn't enough, your own brother Stannis helped look into the truth of these allegations. If you need proof, look to Gendry or Maya. Two different mothers but they both have your looks.” 

Again rage and doubt bubbled to the surface of his face but I could see the way that the wheels behind his eyes began to churn. I knew that his expression changed from rage-filled to numb. There was an unsteady silence that rushed over us as tension began to build. 

The coldness that settled in the air force shivers rushed down my spine as I looked over to the window. The loud roar of the city loomed below me as I could hear the heavy slaps of boots filling my ears. Taking in a long heavy breath I could hear the raspy cough that filled the silent air. When Robert finally spoke he did so with murderous fury in his voice. 

“Bring the lords to the throne room, my son Gendry, as well as that lying which I will have her fucking head on the pike those bastard children too!!” Robert began to roar with rage as he threw his blankets back hobbling around the room as his shoulder shook with rage and hate. I knew that he was going to lose it, the last time that I saw him this lost in a rage he was about to kill Rhaenys. 

I knew that there was no way that I could talk him out of this. I could only hope that Ceresi managed to be level headed enough to calm him long enough to let the children live. Walking quickly out of the room I noticed the red and gold leather of the Lannister was gone. I didn't see a single knight present. I could see Ser Oakheart looking at me, confusion filling his eyes as he must have heard the bellows. 

“Gather the queen and her children and locate my daughter while you are at it.” My voice was cold and commanding as I made my way to the council room. 

When I got there I could see Varys and LittleFinger were trading insults. There was a coldness that settled over their eyes. They had begged me to take control of the capital while the king was in his sickbed. 

There were times that Varys would look at me with an amused twinkle in his eyes and a devious grin, one that told me that he knew something about Jon. We were careful but even I knew that one of their spies must have received words about Vhagar. 

“The king has called a meeting. You are to head to the throne room.” My voice was cold and imposing as I started to make my way back into the throne room where I'm sure Maester Pycelle would be wishing that he had run when he hears that the truth has been revealed. Lord Stannis was still as Dragonstone and I'm sure that the moment that the king sends word he will be here. Renly melted from the shadows walking at my side.

“Now that he knows the truth, who do you think that he is going to make his heir, sure Stannis would be the next in line but no one likes Stannis, of course, I would be the only logical option,” Renly spoke in an arrogant voice. 

I didn't say a word to him as we made our way into the throne room. I could see Gendry begin escorted through the backdoor but I didn't see Jaime. He left the city shortly after Robert did in the hopes of getting to the North to find his brother. I heard that Tywin had even moved into the Riverlands. 

Robert dropped into his throne, I did my best to ignore the grimace of pain that was flashing across his face as I looked over to see what was left of the king's guards swirling around the bottom of the throne and behind it. 

Ser Trant and Ser Blount stood at the back of the throne, a hand resting on their swords. While Ser Moore and Ser Greenfield were standing in front of the throne but as I looked around the room the only other people that I saw were the small council and Gendry. Ser Oakheart looked panicked.

“WHERE IS THAT LYING WHORE!!!” The murderous boom of Robert filled my ears as I watched everyone else shrinking from his rage Gendry didn't seem brother by it, in fact, his blue glaze overexpression as if this was all boring him. The sight of his hand shoved deep into the brown woolen pants as his thick leather boots stared back at me gleaming in the morning light. 

Ser Oakheart looked panicked as he glared at me fear filling his eyes as he averted his gaze submissively as he spoke in a voice that might have seemed like a whisper but instead blared in my ears almost taunting me. 

“It would seem like Lady Ceresi took the children and ran and they also took Princess Sansa with them. It would seem like they knew that they fled in the middle of the night. Taking all the Lannister loyalty with him.” Ser Oakheart spoke in a shaking and quaking voice. 

Robert looked at me with rage turning his face a hot red color, I thought his head was going to explode. I could practically see the steam rolling out of his ears as he looked over to Gendry. His sweat-drenched black hair lay against his face as soot-covered his tanned skin. 

“Gendry from this point on I naturalize you making you Gendry Baratheon heir to the iron throne, send word to all the kingdoms that there is a warrant out for the arrest of the Lannisters for treason. Joffrey, Mrycella, and Tommen are the children of Cersei and Jaime Lannister. I want their heads. Send a personal letter to Tywin. I will give him one chance to declare for me. If not I will kill him too. Get me a new maester and call my lords of each one of the wardens and call my brother back to the capitol. Gendry's lesson starts on the marrow being prepared. Being back Lady Stark by any means. I will fix this Ned'' 

There was a conviction in his voice but I wasn't so much worried about him keeping to his promise and more worried if Sansa was going to be able to keep her promise. Would she tell them about Jon? 

Sansa POV 

They came in the dark like shadows. Lady was resting at the foot of my bed, still not moving. She had been slow and lethargic since she had her dinner. The steak didn't look different to me but the moment that she ate it there was a change in her. 

Now even though the lids were open slowly and heavy her golden eyes were glazed over as she looked at me through heavy lids. The door slowly began to open as I watched a large massive man with inflamed red tense scared muscles. 

His cold blue eyes locked on me, burning holes into my body, Lady let out a weak whine as her body moved simply struggling to rise from the bed but not being able to. The sight of her so weak filled me with panic and trepidation. There was this anxious feeling in the air that told me that there was something that I was missing. The thought forced my heart to pick up as the hound was on top of me in an instance.

“Don't say a word little bird, your prince has sent me to come for you. The castle is under attack and there are assassins in the halls. The queen and her children are moving to the Rock for safety. You are to go with them. As the wife of the prince you are a princess and only the Rock is the safe place left for you.” The hound spoke in an urgent voice. 

I didn't have any reason not to believe him but then what was wrong with Lady could that have been the work of the assassins? Confusion filled my mind and forced stumbling thoughts to keep me from acting.

But in a flash of speed and power he had gripped me tightly by the waste holding me firmly over his shoulder as he stalked away. Lady let out high pitched whines but as I reached out to her I could see the haze over golden eyes locked on me, 

Panic and terror-filled my mind as I watched the shadows move as the hound ripped me out of the bed. As we made our way out of the room I looked to the shadows. Seeing a man with a dagger and meaning sneers and dangerous wet eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. But their bodies had no defined shapes and as I looked over my shoulder I didn't see anything but the soft glimmering orange light of the torches. 

There was a sinking feeling in my stomach that told me that I should scream but instead I felt my shoulder slump as panic flooded my chest forcing me to go limp. I knew that I should fight or say something, but I was paralyzed with fear. 

Before I knew it I was sitting on a ship the startling purple dusk sky stared back at me as the soft lulling warmth of the rocking ship felt calming to my unsteady mind and worry stitched deep into my heart. 

The sweet-salty smell of the ocean air helped to ease my weary mind as I did my best to think about this rationally. If the assassin had already got to my father and the king then it would make sense to get the royal family to safety. I'm a part of that family so this would make sense. But then what happened to Arya and to Gendry, they were both a part of the royal family by extension right? 

The more that I thought about it the more that I got confused and for a moment I wasn't certain but as the city began to fade and the soft slapping of waves against the hull and the bright orange horizon stared back at me. The bursting balls of flames that I knew to be the sun began to rise. Heat flush against my skin waking up my senses as I looked over my shoulder. 

Suddenly I felt subconscious as I gripped at my neckline as I noticed the ship's hands looking at me with wide confused eyes.

“Little Dove came inside we should get you changed and then we can talk '' The warm loving voice of Ceresi filled my ears and as I snapped my head over my shoulder I could see her supple pink lips stained red from the early morning ice wine that I'm sure he drank. I took in a long heavy breath and spun sharply on my heels. 

I nodded my head firmly but I wasn't so certain of what was going on, not that I would let it show. She always called me stupid and I didn't understand why she wanted to talk to me now. She would avoid me like the plague ever since I married her son and now I was supposed to be happy that she wanted me.

There was something that was off about her but in this sometime, I wasn't going to complain. If what they said is true then they saved me from the assassin that could have killed the king and my father. 

_ After getting dressed.  _

I was dressed in a pale blue samite gown that glimmered in the early morning light at the moment I was sitting across a desk from Ceresi. She had one hand resting in her lap and the other interlocked around the golden goblet that rested in her hand. Her thick golden curls rolled down the right side of her shoulder as her shimmering red silk and golden armor-plated dress stared back at me. 

“I'm sorry to tell you this but there were no assassins we had to lie to keep you safe. The king is naturalizing his bastard son and making him heir to the throne. We were all going to be put to death, my dear. You being married to his younger son would have been killed as well. They are trying to steal Joffrey's throne and we can not let anyone steal his throne. You will hear awful lies to discredit him but we will get his throne back. All those that are not with Joffrey are against Joffrey. If he loses his throne then you lose being a queen and your head” 

Her concern startled me as I washed fresh waves of pain and grief flash over her eyes as a misty haze fell over her bright green eyes. 

“Do we have your support?” The queen spoke in a questioning voice as I could see the vengeance in her eyes. I didn't know what to say so she spoke again in a more impatient voice.

“Your father has to be lied to get his support to sit Gendry on the throne so I must ask once more Sansa, dearest good daughter. Are you an ally or an enemy?” Her voice was laced with tension and outrage. 

“Of course my queen I am with you and there is one thing that you should know. About Joffrey's enemies” My voice was weak as my heart grew stronger with resolve. I thought that Jon was going to be the one to try and take my kingdoms instead this bastard boy and Arya would be stealing it away. 

Cersei POV

_ Flashback _

_ “‘Of course my queen I am with you and there is one more thing that you should know about Joffrey's enemies” Her voice was weak but growing firm with each passing moment. But what did I have to worry about? The Lannister is the richest and my father trained this army. It's a great power.  _

_ I knew that there was no way that the broken capital could afford a war let alone one with the wealthiest family in all of the seven kingdoms. The thought was more than a little laughable, but looking over to Sansa I could see the way that her bright blue eyes darken with rage and venom. When she spoke she did so with a certainty that shocked me to the core.  _

_ “I'm sure by now you have heard that the Targaryen Princess went to the west but you never thought about where the Targaryen prince went. It was all a lie, the revolt was based on a lie. Lyanna didn't get kidnapped and raped; she left willingly, Rhaegar disheartened the princess and married Princess Lyanna. They had a child together with my cousin Aegon also known as Jon snow. He never went to the Wall; he went East to Volantis.” She spoke in a rushed and urgent voice. _

_ There was a silent threat filling the air; there's just no way there can't be a male heir to the Targaryen line. But that wasn't all I could see the sour grim tight line pulling at her lips as she spoke in a strong yet hesitant voice. _

_ “That isn't all of it; the reason that the Crownlands have been listening to the summons of Stannis, they are in the east with their king Aegon,” Sansa spoke fearfully like she was afraid that I was going to kill her. Though I didn't care so they hid a 16-year-old boy from what threat he posed to me.  _

_ “So what? Two kingdoms are no match against the Lannister forces' ' I shrugged off Handley ready to discuss other issues but at that moment there was this ominous feeling in the air.  _

_ Fear swallowed me as I noticed the dangerous wet glint to her river blue eyes as she spoke in a hesitant voice. _

_ “Originally you would be right by your grace, but my cousin doesn't just have the crownlands, he had Ser Arthur, the valyrian sword Blackfyre and a dragon your grace. He has been growing in secret in Winterfell for 4 years. He is massive and will only grow larger with time.” Sansa spoke in an airy voice that forced my body still she can't be right. Dragons are all dead, aren't they?  _

_ End of flashback  _

I sat in the desk mute as I looked over to one of my father's most trusted household guards, Addam, he had a warmth to his eyes. I knew that Jaime saw him as a friend and as such, I trust him just a bit more than most of the other guards. Taking a long steadying breath I rubbed my brow weary this just can't be true. Dragons are dead, but what point is there to lie about this. It would put her life at risk whether it was true or not so why risk it unless it was true. 

“Put together a small group of men some of your best swords. I want you to go to the east under the cover of disgraced sellswords. Head to Volantis to find the Targaryens wherever they may be hiding and kill them all of them. Send back letters. I want to be updated on your progress. We can't rely on the spies of Varys any longer.” 

Adam didn't say a word he didn't question my authority he simply stood there nodding numbly. Addam has rangy, with dark, shoulder-length copper hair but he is comely, charming and gallant. He is a true knight and I knew that he wouldn't fail this mission.

He simply nodded his head and went to complete his task. I'm sure that the moment he got to the east my fears and history would prove to be unfounded but even if the dragon were a lie, I could use this lie to discredit Ned and all that he had told Robert. 

Make him out to be the lying best friend and not the kind loyal servant that he makes himself out to be. I told Ned once and he didn't listen, you play the game of thrones or you die. Now he will die. 

Rob POV 

I stalked up the planks of wood hatred burning bright in my chest as Maester Luwin sat at the high dias with mother at his side. I didn't need to look at her to see that there was manic energy filling her bright blue eyes. Her thick auburn curls were tousled red curls were wild slapping against her face. News of Sansa being taken away to the west finally reached the north after a whole fortnight. 

The thought of her lost in the clutches of those monsters filled me with immense fury. This would at the very least explain why Joffrey was so manic and strange when he was in the north. He isn't right in the head, and now we know that he is nothing more than a bastard that is trying to steal the throne for himself. Though I had to admit that it was ironic and a bit funny that Sansa hated bastards and looked down on them like they were less than human.

Now she is married to the very kind of person that she hated the most, but she doesn't even believe it. She thinks that it was a lie created by the masses to steal Joffrey’s throne. The darkly colored wood stared back at me as I listened to the soft hum of Grey Winds snores as he sniffed happily in the air. 

The sight of him helped ease my raging inferno of hate that just wouldn't stop. The howling wind filled the air as I watched the whipping snow flurries slamming against the frosted icy glass. 

Dropping into the steady leather seat the smooth leather was icey to the touch stealing away the very heat that was locked in my joints. Rubbing a finger along with my pounding right temple as my whole body felt heavy as I leered at the rolled-up scroll in front of me. I just looked at the golden lion that rested in the seal as I looked at the red ribbons. 

My mother was running worried fingers through her crimson curls as the loud laughter of Rickon filled my ears as he ran about the yard learning how to wield a sword with Bran. Even from where I could hear the powerful snapping of two sets of jaws told me that there were the dire wolves nipping and jumping with joy. But the sound of them made me boil with rage and guilt. 

Lady's food was poisoned and as such, they were able to steal away Sansa; she had a wolf and she wasn't any more safe against them. Now looking at the letter I wasn't so sure if I should open the letter taking in a long heavy breath I looked over to Maester Luwin. There was guilt bubbling in his stare as he didn't dare meet my gaze. His hands were pulled tightly into the folds of his robes.

_ "Dearest brother I'm sure that you have heard a terrible rumor that my beloved husband is, in fact, a bastard. But I'm writing to you to tell you that it is all terrible lies. Father is a prisoner in the city the king was going to kill us all if not for Lady Cersei my head would be rested on a spike. Please brother pledge the swords of the north to the true and rightful king of the kingdoms. My beloved Joffrey. Love your sister and queen Sansa'' _

Even as I said the words I knew that they were foolish I looked over to my mother. She shook her head no with panic and filling her eyes but she had to admit it. I leaned back in the chair this is shaping up to be a mess. 

Jon went to the east to get allies to break apart the kingdoms not come back to a shattered confused mess. I looked over to Grey Wind that rested in front of the fire lounging around. Glad to be warmed by the flames all I could think is that Jon had to get back soon before this spirals into a war and we are forced to choose sides. 

Renly POV 

His fingers were tender and smooth, his finger traced along on my nipples forcing them to harden as I let out a soft moan as the gentle caress of the shit-stained air filled my nose. I looked over to see the balcony. 

The bright golden light pooled onto the ground as the azure sky seemed to be taunting me from the distance. The wispy white clouds moved lazily across the sky forcing a weak smile to pull at my face. 

One of the clouds looked to be in the shape of a dragon, I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I'm sure that this is the closest that any of us would ever get to see a dragon. I'm not dumb enough to think that they were alive even if the whispers of dragon eggs on dragonstone filled my ear. 

Or that was what my brother Stannis claimed, today he was coming back to the capital to talk to Robert about all that he had heard about the children and Ceresi. He fled the moment that we knew the truth for free that he would die the same way that Jon did. He was right to leave the moment that Need pulled Maester Pycelle out of the room my brother began to rebound. 

The rosy tint returned to his cheek, his eyes weren't so hazy and he came alive again, although now he was consumed with rage and wouldn't stop until they were dead. He had a letter sent to Tywin telling him to answer for his daughter's crime. But he was smarter than that and he still had a host in the Riverlands trying to find Tyrion before he made it north.

“It's not right you should be the heir, you are all that they could want in a king. Kind and loving, strong and compaistante. Charming and intelligent I don't know what he is thinking. I have met this boy. He is nothing more than a fool who can't read or write. All he does is pound a hammer against an anvil and somehow he is qualified to be king” 

The soft venomous whisper of Loras filled my ears as I looked down at him, his naked form pressed firmly against mine. My own hand rested firmly on his waist as my fingers circled his hip bone as his creamy skin brushed gently against my fingertips. 

I looked to the pretty boy that rested below me. His hair is a mass of lazy brown ringlets that tumble over his eyes, his eyes are brown but in the right light they almost look like liquid gold, he is intelligent and lively.

For weeks he has been whispering in my ear and with the other lords and ladies making their ways into the capital for this meeting I knew that today would be more of the same. His fingers traced my abs than my navel as his hot breath tickled against my skin. The sight of him forced my heart to flutter and my mind to race. 

I had to admit that I was outraged. I was the one trying to get him to see the truth and now you're telling me that some little brat was going to get my throne. He couldn't read he would be dependent on a maester for everything and we know that Maester isn't as neutral as they claim to be. 

Then there is the other brat coming down from the Vale. She would be naturalized so that she could be married off to a prominent family in the hopes of cementing relationships with the next lord of the west. 

I believe that her name was Mya if what I hear is right she is a tall, pretty young woman, with coal-black hair cut short and deep blue eyes. Her eyes are said to be her best feature but I don't know Mya but I'm sure that she will be a great beauty. Her father tended to gravitate to pretty women. She is 17 years old, a year older then Gendry by all rights she should have the throne but this isn’t Dorne. 

Hate bubbled in my heart but I tried to quell it as I looked over to Loras taking in his sweet red lips that screamed for me to kiss them. But instead, I spoke in a cool voice running my fingers into his silky locks.

“You really think that the people would prefer me asking?” There was confusion welling in me as I looked down at my lover. His brown eyes turned a liquid gold as an unearthly golden glow fell on his skin. Taking in the sight of them I could see the growing hatred for the two bastards now made Baratheon.

“Of course you are a true king, noble and kind. If you leave with me we can raise a host. Marry my sister, take her to bed and put a child in her. My father always wanted to see one of his grandchildren on the throne. If you rise up the whole reach will rise behind you. We have all the food and gold. We both know the Lannister are broke and in open revolt. Sure the crown has the North but with winter coming, the host wouldn't make it south as the storms get worse. Learn all you can then leave with me.” 

He lowered his voice as he spoke fearing that Cersei’s little spies were littering the castle, learning all that they could before reporting back. I could heath the loud shouts of the courtyard as the gates began to open. I knew that the wardens from the other kingdoms would be in the throne room and soon. 

The crownlands were silent; there was no answer from the islands, supposedly from what little word we do have on the islands they have been building the fleets and that was only because of orders from Stannis or so he claims. 

I knew that there was a chance that they would revolt and go to Dorne where I'm sure the dragon princess was hiding. Now she is a great beauty and if I were to marry her I would have more of a legitimate claim to the throne to rule as king in her place. There was a smugness that settled into his eyes like he knew that I was thinking about what was going to be my next move. 

There was a shallow knock at my door and a billowing commanding voice filled my ears as I looked at the massive door. “Lord Renly, King Robert has asked that you come to the council chambers.” 

The stoic and commanding voice of Ned Stark filled my ears and I couldn't help my sneer pulling at my lips. If I could save his daughter then I might be able to get his allegiance but it would mean attacking the Casterly Rock. That is impossible. 

Hate flooded my chest as I flung back the thin shimmering sheet getting dressed in a dark green velvet doublet embroidered with golden stags I stalked out of the room looking back at Loras who had a lusty smile on his face as he stared at me before slowly getting out of bed. I knew that he would appear when he was good and ready.

Once I made it to the council room I threw the doors open I could see lords and ladies brimming with panic and doubt shimmering their eyes instantly my eyes went to the lord of the Reach the fat man made me think that he did look like the kind of man that would plot behind his king’s back. 

He has curly brown hair and cuts his beard, which has white and grey specks in it, into a triangular shape. He is a large fat form that looked like he could have bounced down the steps I had to hide the smile that pulled at my lips. He was dressed in green velvet trimmed sable with matching pants. His leather shoes were going like he had them freshly polished; he sat to the left of the king while Ned sat to the right. 

Robert sat at the head, his bright blue eyes burning with hatred as he sat in his chair, his arm held tightly to his chest as I noticed that there were two children walking in the room after me. 

One of them being Gendry and he had a startling resemblance to Robert, they could be twins and only a fool would think that they weren’t related. At this moment I couldn't understand how Robert could ever think that the Lannister were his children. 

Gendry is tall and muscled, he has blue eyes and thick, black hair that reached his ears while a black subtlest started to litter his chin. He has a square jaw, bushier brows, and tangled hair.

He looked like Robert in his prime and he has all the girls fawning over him high and low borne alike but it was Lady Arya Stark that had his attention if he isn't learning his letters then he was with her or working at the anvil. He is hardworking and determined, he is smart but stubborn, sullen, and suspicious.

Then there is the girl that rested beside him, she didn’t wear a grown one but a pair of black pants and a matching black jacket. From her startling blue eyes to her shortcut coal-black hair and I knew that she had to be my niece. Her plump pink lips quirked into a smug grin as she looked over me but she looked less than impressed with me. Instead, I shifted my glare looking to the room. 

I expected to see Lady Arryn but instead, there was nobody; the council room was filled to the brim of each warden or Paramount of each land but the Vale. Instead of standing in her place was none other than the blackfish of the Riverlands. Even in his old age, there was an imposing presence and aura around him as he glanced at me. His lips were pulled into a mute tight lip lined as if he didn't think much about me. 

Brynden is tall and lean, he is clean-shaven, and his face is craggy and windburnt, his features lined and weathered my guess from long exposure to the sun. His once-auburn hair has gone to grey. He has bushy eyebrows and laughing eyes of deep blue that were now closed off and jaded. The fury that filled his eyes told me that he didn't want to be here but yet here he was. Then there was his foolish nephew who was standing in for his father who was sick. 

Edmure has auburn hair and deep blue eyes, like most Tullys, and grows a fiery red beard. He has a stocky build, though Edmure is a head taller than his sister, Catelyn who was absent though I'm sure that she was smiling and giggling with joy at the thought of Lannisters being treated as an enemy of the state. Taking in the sight of the ragged man I shifted to the lord of the Dragonstone and the Crownlands. 

My big brother was still closed off and angry at the world. He had a stern expression on his face as he gave his niece and nephew distasteful frowns but he did nothing to insult them. He simply sat at the other head of the table. His arms were folded over his chest. 

Stannis much like me and Robert is a large man - tall, broad-shouldered, and sinewy but he had a cold overwhelming process that had a way of sneaking up on you when you least suspect it. 

Stannis has dark blue eyes and a heavy brow. His head has only a fringe of black hair that seemed to be thinning. He has a close-cropped beard across his large jaw. His face has a tightness to it like leather, and he has hollow cheeks, and thin, pale lips.

Obyern Martell took the place of his brother who was too weak to make the journey. Oberyn has the features of a salty Dornishmen. He is a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, he is very comely and I hear that he swings both ways. I wouldn't mind seeing him in my bed. 

He has a saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black "viper" eyes, and a sharp nose. His hair is lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak.

He wore a lightweight golden doublet with red trim and matching pants. There was a smug air about him as he leaned back in his chair as his legs were thrown upon the table revealing his leather riding boots. 

I stood as the lord of the stormlands as I dropped into one of the few seats left. There was a new Measter who took up the place of the Measter Pycelle who ran away to the west with the others. 

He had thick brown parchment gripped tightly in his hand as the thick black cursive stared back at me. I couldn't see the letter but I knew that it would be ordered to naturalize the two bastards before me and I'm sure the other papers were making Gendry the heir of the seven kingdoms. 

“Speak Stannis, you knew the truth but you said nothing to me why?!!” Robert spoke with great fury as venom oozed with each word he spoke. I didn't see Stannis shudder or shrinking away from the booming voice if anything he looked like he wasn't the least bit affected by the words for our brother. The rest of the room seemed to grow just a bit more unsettled as Stannis finally spoke in a cold voice of his own. 

“That whore killed Jon Arryn for trying to tell you I want to risk my family for something that should have been obvious. If you weren't such a fool then none of this would be happening but here we are. We looked into Gendry and Mya for this exact reason, those childern are nothing more then bastards born of incest. The night that I left the capital I could see Jamie Lannister making his way to your quarters. I couldn't stay and risk a sword in my back. You are the ones that let her flee into the night and take Lady Sansa with her. You waste a winter rose on a bastard no less.” 

Stannis's thin lips curled over his teeth with disgust and hatred as he looked at me for a moment. I knew that he hated me. That he didn't think that I should have been made lord of the Stormland and he was right. By all rights, it should have been him that got the position of the lord but people didn't like him and they wouldn't follow him and my brother knew that.

“It can be assumed that they are making their way to the West Lord Tywin has yet to answer the summons but he is still in the Vale trying to get Tyrion back. They might not even know what was going on but the Lions have stabbed the crown in the back not once but twice you should have known better.” The cold taunting words of Oberyn filled my ears. 

Taking in the sight of his cold taunting black eyes that were locked on me as he glared at Robert I knew that he hated him and wanted nothing more than to kill him and all of the Lannister. But it begged the question of what he was doing here. I thought that the princess ran away to Sunspear. Robert roared outrage as he jabbed a pale white finger to the face of Oberyn.

“Oh and you Dornish snakes are so loyal, where's my princess?” His roaring voice filled my ears as I looked over to Oberyn. He had a smug smile on his face as he knew everything that was going on. 

“We don't have my niece if we did. Do you really think that we would be here with you fools? Rhaenys isn't with us if she was. I would come back here with an army, not kind words. I want my niece found and I want her safe. My brother brings you terms of peace when Rhaenys resurfaces, we want her back with us in Dorne and in return he will stay ever loyal to the Baratheon kings.” 

His voice was as powerful as he gave Robert an ultimatum without a single ounce of fear, in fact, he looked firm in the face of a red face fool that looked ready to chew through his lips. 

“The Lannisters are going to try and curry favor with the other kingdoms they have taken my daughter from me. I will side with them in exchange for her life. They have tricked her into believing that Joffrey was being cheated out of his throne and that she would be killed the moment that she came back to the capital. They drugged her direwolf and stole off into the night. But here I sit with my oldest friend, we must be united if giving you the princess will keep the other 6 kingdoms' ' Ned spoke in a stoic voice. 

We all knew that Ned was right about one thing we needed to do was be united or Robert would lose and at the moment that didn't seem to bug me as it should. 

“Raise the banner and start collecting the harvest. We are going to have to prepare for war. I want those bitches dead. We will raise one of the lesser houses to the station of the Lord and marry them to you Mya to them. Now go get your lands ready.” 

I started to rise from my chair and looked over at Mace. There was a twinkle to his eyes as he flocked to me. There was this smugness that formed on his face as he looked at me. 

“Shall we talk to Lord Renly?” Even as he spoke I could see the hunger for power filling his eyes. I knew what he wanted to talk to me about before he even said the words. Looking back to the newest addition to my family, a sneer started to pull at my lips. 

I had been planning about taking the throne since I found out that the kids weren't Robert’s true children. Now two bastard upstarts get in my way. 

“Yes please” I would be king, if there was a king in the West I would be the king of the east. 

Addam Mcbrand POV 

I watched the black smoke rising high into the air as I looked at the men that were rushing about Volantis. The once bright blue sky was blotted out and only chilling darkness remained in the area. I didn't like it one bit. I could see the baby alive as ships were docking as the once-hot flaming rocks that had been resting on the deck just a moment before were gone. 

The loud roars of the battlefield my ear as we moved closer to a large black wall, the shifting of gravel-filled my ears as I looked around the battlefield. There were slaves running around without master joy filling their deep close-set eyes. 

My men recoiled behind my back unevenly and worried that something might happen to them but as I looked up to the sky all I could see was vast blankets for a smoke. But there is one thing that I'm grateful for: I didn't see any scaly beast littering the sky. The thought that what queen Sansa might have said is true unnerved me more than anything else. 

I kept my hood pulled tightly as I noticed the gleaming black wall with gates that were flung open the soft whimpers of people filled the air as I noticed that the gloomy air was caused by the grief-stricken lords. 

The heat burned against my skin. My pale skin turned bright red from the sunlight. Sweat dribbled down my back in hot sticky tendrils forcing my skin to itch. My own black and red amor felt heavy on my shoulders as my body threatened to buckle from the weight. My sword rested on my hip as the heavy thunk of the blade hilt against my belt filled my ears. My eyes were locked not on the sky any longer but the people in front of me. 

The thick warm spit dribbled down my dry cracked throat, my jaw clamped shut and hard but my tongue was heavy with the taste of burning flesh which only filled me with confusion. The scent of burned flesh carried over the air as a strong gust of warm wind rushed over to me, I watched as a rainbow of flames danced along the ground, white, pink, red, black, green, blue, and white stared back at me. 

The scent of puss and urine-filled my nose as my destrier carried me passed men with burned flesh and helms that melted into their skin burning their skin and turning a silver color. Their bones turned black and faded into ash on the ground. The hot arid wind slapped against my face the stench of the dead men carried along with the wind as it belonged on the wind. I could see large menses were crumbling away as large columns burnt away to nothing. 

Thick soot fell from the sky bathing the ground in gray, as I listened to the screams of women and men alike filling my ears. As we made our way further into the city I could see corpses that litter the city streets. 

I watched as slaves ripped the silk and fine fabrics from the women’s body raping them. While some of the slaves used the man the same way that they would use women. While other slaves beat them to death, the sight of them forced disgust to fill me. 

I put my spurs to my horse as I noticed the Targaryen manses. I knew that it belonged to the Targaryens for a few reasons, the first being that there was no damage to the towers of the manes. The second reason began that I could see the interactive and life-like dragons that curled around the topless tower. 

I lurched forward letting the crumbling city begin to fade and the smoke began to thin but the loud cries and pleads filled the air. Once I burst through the gates I noticed they were massive. There were four dragons, the largest of which had a 70 feet wingspan with a crown of black spikes resting on his head with white tips.

A glittering white underbelly stared back at me as his white-winged arm slammed into the ground holding him up. His long coiling 30 feet long tail wrapped protectively around a boy sitting in a throne. White spikes long and murderous greeted me. 

His massive head stared back at me as his long coiling neck lower so that the boy could run his finger under his scaly chin. This sizzling black skin filled my ears as I looked to the boy that sat in front of him like he was no big deal. 

He has bright indigo eyes that were locked on a group of three men. He is graceful and quick and has a lean build. Though it was strange it was like I was looking at Ned Stark, he has the long face of the Starks, with dark brown hair that almost looks black. 

Resting in his lap was a blood lace sword that had a red murderous aura that I knew had to mean that it had to be a Valyrian sword. The young queen did tell me that he had the sword Blackfyre but I still couldn't believe it the sight of the blade the roaring dragon hit and pulsing ruby took my breath away. Resting on other boys black curls was a golden circle with shimmering red rubies that lines the crown. 

He leaned back in his throne and looked down on the three men. Sitting to his left was a woman with a graceful figure and a warm smile on her face. Her violet eyes seemed to be laughing as she looked onto who looked to be Lord Monford, she looked to be the same age as him over maybe just a bit older. 

She has pin-straight shimmering platinum blond hair and elegant high cheekbones and dimples and she had a graceful air about her. A pink and white dragon flew over her head, diligent pink eyes were locked on the three men and she did not allow herself to look away. While a second woman was arrested on a black and red dragon.

His scales are black, his horns and spinal plates are blood red, and his eyes are smoldering red pits. His lips curled over his pin needle black teeth as I noticed the woman that sat on his back. She had a chin jutted out and a sword on her back. Even from where I could sense the power that was coming off of the blade and I knew that it had to be Darksister but how? 

I knew the young 16-year-old girl had to be Princess Daenerys, she had shimmering violet eyes that were dark and vibrant. Her molten silver curls rolled down her shoulder as she glared at me. Her and the black dragons were swirling around the massive courtyard and this region was more muscular and 60 feet wingspan. While the other two dragons were 55 feet and lean. 

The last dragon was deep-sea green and glittering ocean blue wings that stared back at me. Her clawed fingers dug deep into the wall as I noticed the last Targaryen. Glossy black curls ripple down the girls back like oil. She was older then the young king or the young princess, she had to be 19. I knew her well, princess Rhaenys. She stood behind the three men. A valyrian steel spear pointed firmly at the back of the muscular man out of the three triachs. 

He had silver-gold hair and light blue eyes that were almost a purple like the color that flashed in the light. He had a sharp jawline and a silver beard. He had absorbed a chest hidden beneath a tiger-striped armor with a bloody sword that rested on the ground beside him. No one made the move to grab the sword and I guess that with dragons resting around them they wouldn't dare make a move without persimmon. 

There was a pleasure to the air, something that unsettled me. I looked to the boy king as he spoke looking to the lean man while his sister shoved the spear sharply into his back forcing him to jump up to his feet. 

“We gave you a chance to bend the knee to beg for forgiveness and stand aside. Instead, you tried to call Robert Baratheon and his hate down upon us. Lord Maegyr we gave you the chance to sit with us. You are of the old blood and you as a tiger should have known what a dragon could do to volantis. All we asked was that you end slavery but you refused to listen. So this is where we are and the elephants…” 

At the mention of the elephants, I watched as the black and white dragon let out a fierce screech his enormous green eyes were slit and building with fury. I knew that there was something going on here that I didn't understand but the fleet in the bay was 700, most of them were warships but there were a few cog ships and longships. 

Don't tell me he got all of that from Volantis, I looked around to see three men standing off to the side each of them was dressed in golden armor enameled with scales with billowing white capes the color of snow. I knew that two of them were lords Barristan and Arthur but the third boy I didn't know. But he had the looks of the Dary who were loyal to the Targaryens until the very end. 

I knew that this wasn't good and that they would notice me and when they did there is no way that the world would believe that we defected to the east let alone the Targaryens. I wanted to creep away but I knew the moment that I left they would notice me noticing that the imposing presence of four dragons had me pinned in place as terror began to build in my chest and screamed rested just at the back of my throat. 

“You elephants sent faceless men to our wedding feast, tired to have us all murdered not once but three times and each time Ghost or the dragons got to them before we did. I wanted you and the rest of the elephant party to know what would become of you if you tried to betray us like you did the tigers. Now there are no elephants left.” 

Cold and imposing, the boy king spoke in a husky voice and a high valyrian fell from his lips easily as I looked over to the princess. She looked over to the two other lords both were dressed in fine silk with sunburnt skin and deep blue eyes with dirty blond hair. They both had consumed the look on their face as the large fat one spoke. “Your radiance I don't know what you mean there are the two of us.” 

His apple bobbed as he struggled to swallow spit as his lips trembled with terror and fear the moment that he looked over the young king. There was something cold and numb that settled in his eyes as he spoke in a cold murderous tone. 

“No I spoke correctly, the tigers will rule in place of the Targaryens when we leave for the west. The elephants will be wiped out, let this be a lesson to you Lord Maegyr the next time that you try to betray me I'll burn you until there is nothing left. Rhaenys dear” The young king spoke with conviction. 

Rhaenys moved with a devious smile pulling at her lips as I watched her golden aura riddle spear thrusting sharply into each of their throats. I could hear their gaping wet breaths as the blood left their lips as they grasped their throats struggling to keep the blood into their skin. Lord Maegyr simply nodded his head as his knees gave out dropping to the ground. 

As their bodies were pulled away the king spoke in a cold annoyed voice “What are you doing here? A Lannister dog is not welcome here” I could feel a change in the air as my heart stilled with terror and bile began to fill my mouth as the taste of copper that I knew to be my life's blood filled my mouth. 

Glaring at him I could see the way that Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan walked over to me the roaring of dragons scratchy and husky filled my ears as I looked over to the imposing stature Arthur as he gripped tightly to my left arm while Ser Barristan gripped tightly to my right arm. My heart thumped heavily in my chest as I tried to swallow my fear from filling in my eyes. I moved my lips to speak but Princess Rhaenys spoke instead. 

“Don't try to lie to Addam. I know that you are a good friend of Jaime and a trusted commander to Tywin. No one here would ever believe that you are going to defect. Do you think that you are the only one that had spies? What I want to know is how do you know? Did the spider betray us?” Rhaenys spoke as her eyes hardened and her lips pulled into a tight grim line. 

The spider? Don't tell me that Varys sided with them. The thought force fears to fill my chest that this can't be real there is no way that this is real. My jaw clenched and fear ate away at any rational part of my mind and for a moment all I could think is that we are so screwed. 

Before I could stop myself, the deposit to live filled me and my lips moved without my consent. “The Queen asked me to come here, Queen Ceresi, the relm is falling apart. Joffrey is a bastard of Ceresi and Jaime, Ned uncovered the truth and told the king. The Lannister are revolting and tricked the young queen Sansa into telling them everything that they needed to know including telling us about you.” 

The moment that I spoke I regret it, Rhaenys snapped her head back yelling in frustration in high valyrian as the young king rubbed his brow wearily but he didn't look all that surprised. The dragon's roar and the silver hair princess began to descend though now I suppose she's a queen.

“That is not all too shocking, the Lannister sent you here to kill us they sent us a message it's about time we sent one back. The Targaryens will not be pushed out of our home, you Lannister keep taking from us so now we will take from you. Arthur cut off their hands and took their head but let Addam live. Tell them Addam that I'm coming for the Lannisters and the Baratheons.” 

Fear flooded my chest as I looked at the young king. His high eyes were cold and jaded but the serious air about him told me that he was kidding. He meant every word. What has Queen Cersei got me into and how long while she has before they come back to the west. 

Ned POV 

Stannis came back to the capital to tell him that there were no soldiers or fighting men in the Crownlands. That all the ships were missing and when they entered the castle and only found women and children. 

Little Finger has news from the east that he would only tell to the king. That unnerved me even more than anything else. It could be about Jon. Could this all be about something that he did in the east? Did he make it to Volantis or was he making waves? He was supposed to go there, get his family and come back where we could plan. 

I hated that I did it know what was going on, it wasn't until the door flung open and Ser Areys came into the room almost in a sentence. His eyes were cold and hard as his lips were pulled into a tight lip frowning as thick heavy frown lines formed in the middle of his forehead. 

When he spoke he did so I could hear the venom pooling in his voice as he spoke. “Lord Stark gets dressed, the king would like to speak to you in the throne room.” Ser Areys spoke with venom pooling in his eyes. 

It didn't take long to get to the throne room and there Robert loomed over me in the throne, his face bright red with rage as he looked at me. His bright blue eyes were crazed with manic energy as his shoulders were tense and murderous energy rolled over him. His body was rigid and cold as he spoke in a billowing rage all the while there was Varys sitting at the back of the throne with a cold heavy worry that settled in his dark-colored eyes. 

While to the right foot of the throne I could see Little Finger staring at me, his lips pulled into a smug grin as his dangerous cat-like eyes were filled with smugness. “You hid a Targaryen and a dragon from me!! That monster raped Lyanna and you hid that beast from me!!” Pain and outrage filled my ears. 

Spit flew from his lips as I looked over to Little Finger how much did he really tell him, should I even bother trying lying or should I tell the truth? I have kept this secret for 16 years. There is no need to give up now. I guess that there must have been some kind of look on my face that forced him to speak in a billowing rage. 

“DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME NED, A BOY WITH A WHITE WOLF AND A BLACK AND WHITE DRAGON WITH A STARTLING RESEMBLANCE TO A STARK WITH THE INDIGO EYES OF RHAEGAR!! THEY TOOK TYROSH AND CUT OFF OUR CONNECTION TO TRADE, THEY TOOK VOLANTIS!!! DON'T LIE!!!” The fury in his voice forced my ears to pop with pain as I struggled to hear. 

As I looked around the room I could see only Robert even as he glared at me I knew that there was no lying to him so I told the truth despite how much my body refused. 

“She wasn't raped, she wanted to kidnap, she wanted to be with Rhaegar but you are such a bull-headed fool that you couldn’t see that. You say that you love her but you would have never stopped for her. You would have kept sleeping around, she was a possession to you not someone to love. You would have revolted no matter what happens. I kept him hidden. I watched his dragon grow and I know that you would have killed the young hatchling and Jon. They didn't choose to be born but they are here and you need to give up while you can. He will take what's his with fire and blood he will take this kingdom you need to realize that.” My voice was thick and husky. I wasn't going to back down. I glared at him as he sneered at me. 

“Take him away and charge him with treason. He will be tried in the morning. I will give you one last chance, Ned. Betray the Targaryens and sided with me. You have the right to think about it.” Robert spoke in a cold murderous voice as I felt the powerful hands of two knights dragging me through the hallways. 

Robert POV 

I could hear the roar of the people as I looked to my once best friend. The sight of him forced heat and fear to flood my chest. How could he do this to me? To think that he would make up such slanderous lies forced me to glare hatefully at him. He sat crumpled on the ground, hate flaring in his eyes as he looked up to the crowd. Resting before the crowd that was yelling, taunting, at jeering Ned. I looked over to where I expected to find Gendry but only Mya stood by me. 

Looking over to Little Finger he had a less smug smile on his face as he lowered his lips so that they were hovering over my ears. “Gendry is gone and he took the girls and the wolves with him. We think that they have been sent down the king's road making their way North. We think that they left shortly after Ned Stark was arrested. 

I wanted to scream with rage but standing in front of me was Ned, his head bowed as I spoke in a cold voice. “Well, what will it be? Me or them?” My voice cracked with my rage and pain as he sneered at me. I could see the fury and hatred flaring in his eyes as he spoke in a cold murderous voice.

“My loyalty will always be with my family. They will come for you with fire and blood.” It was all that needed to be said that the rage that bubbled in my chest told me that I wasn't going to let him live. With a shape nod, I watched ice slice through his skull with a sickening crunch and the loud roar of people filled my ears. I knew that roar would echo throughout the entire realm. 

Rob POV

The wails of mother could be heard through Winterfell, Rickon sniffled and clutched to her leg as the wolves snarled off in the distance at the loss of their fallen lord. Theon sat at his seat at the lower tables, head dipped down in doubt. Today he didn't have an amused grin on his face as Grey Wind sat at my feet, his yellow eyes sharp and dangerous as he looked at the table. 

Bran was out in the yard. I could hear the sharp thoughts of his sword against the dummy, it had been a year or so and the power in his legs was growing, slashing and hacking with great skill. I knew that Summer sat at his side on the back of his hunches, yellow eyes wild and fierce. His silver and gray fur was ruffled in the smoke littered air. 

A letter came telling us that the whole North was being accused of treason and that if the other lords wanted to live then they would give the king the head of the Starks. Did they really think that would happen?

He just killed my father. The north was not going to flock to him despite the rumor that was going around. He didn't tell anyone the reason for charging us for treason but the news of Tyrosh and Volantis being taken over by the Targaryens started to fill the air of the realm.

I would march my host and that was what I'm going to do. They killed my father; they didn't simply walk away from that. Rage burned away what common sense that I knew that they would in fact fight for me. So I would raise a host, I would gather my banners and I would show them what happens when they messed with the dire wolves. 


	29. They March Off To Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm going to upload the first of the battles and the Targaryens return

Cersei POV

The port was alive with hysteria, I looked to see Addam, his hands were gone and his brows were drenched with sweat, his eyes were hazy and dark as his chest heaved painfully and he looked like he was struggling to breathe. He stumbled off a small cog ship. I could see the delirious expression on his face as horror began to fill my heart; don't tell me that this was the Targaryens doing.

Looking at the bright blue sky the wispy white clouds provide us no protection. The heat that enveloped us forced my curls to lay flat against my back. The moisture of the air was being soaked up by my skin as I looked over to Joffrey he was leaning against the balcony. 

"I wonder what news he brings about the dragons,” Joffrey spoke with mild intrigue in his voice as he turned back to look at me.

Cool emerald green eyes were glimmering like wildfire in the light as his thick gold curls were matted as he had just gotten out of bed. Looking down at the courtyard I could see Sansa and Myrcella chatting happily over tea and lemon cakes. They had effortless smiles on their faces like we were not at war. The sight of them forces a twinge of hate to fill my chest. I had to be aware while they got to live with ease.

I watched them only for a moment before turning back to the port crashing blue water stared back at me ripping up the white sand darkened them to a deep brown. Children were running happily as mean wet to work. The loud pounding of hammers against wood told me that the plan to rebuild the fleet was going well. At the rate, we could have 20 new ships by the end of the year.

"I don't know but I'm sure that they are going to take him to the throne room and we should head there," I spoke in a cold callous voice as I jumped up to my feet bouncing on my heels gracefully before making my way into the throne room. 

I looked over my shoulder to see Joffrey. Outraged bubbling in his eyes and his lips were pulled into an outrage sneer like he wanted to argue. I knew that he hated being told what to do and watching as his body stiffen only proved that more. His temper became short and tense, the loud echoing slap of his boots almost hitting me in a way.

His gaze ripped through me like he wanted the scream that he was king and that I would not tell him what to do. He was going to grow more Adriatic even now there were animals going missing around the city. 

Since we left the iron grip of Robert, he was growing more unhinged and bold and I was worried that he might hurt someone else. The worry that gripped me wouldn't leave even as we walked down the steps but there was almost something ominous and dangerous filling the tensing air.

I couldn’t believe that Addam lost his hands, could it be possible that some savage in the great grass sea did this to him? Or was it the dragons? Could it have been this boy king? But if he had a dragon why not burn them all and be down with them. 

The thought made me think that maybe there were no dragons. That would mean that I have a chance of winning this war, of being the queen that I always wanted. This would be the new capital and all would bow before the lions.

It didn't take long to go to the throne room; the roaring lion headboard of the throne was made out of slate rock from the cave. Painted a golden color as the arms of the chairs were designed in the shape of paws. I knew that the throne was meant for me but Joffrey instead walked into the room with long sharp strides dropping into the throne. His shoulder was thrown back and his chin jutted out and power started to burn in his bright green eyes.

I watched as Addam walked into the room, his head limp, his brow sweaty and the edge of his hair covered in blood and grim. His legs shook violently like it took all that he had it stay on his feet. 

His eyes were black as night and his brows were twitching with pain as a heavy body of sweat rolled down his face. The sight of him shocked me as I noticed his slumps were bleeding and his slaves were rolled up to his elbows as I noticed the black veins that were crawling up his arms and I'm sure reaching his shoulders. 

"There isn’t one dragon...." He gasped for breath as his arms moved like he was trying to grip his chest but he had no hands. He coughed violently as his knees gave out and he struggled to breathe. 

He didn't make any sense, he looked like he was delirious and he looked to be losing consciousness. I thought that he was going to die when he dropped to the ground as a sharp thump and a wheezing breath. His struggling breath filled my ears as he looked up to the ceiling with wet glistening eyes.

Hate-filled my chest. I wanted it to scream for him to hurry it up. But Joffrey beat me to it and he screeched in a raspy voice. "Well come on then spit it out is there a dragon or not?" There was a manic screech filling my ears but Addam never got his words out but it didn't matter a second the group of men walked into the room.

One of them had thin lips and fish-like eyes were a deep brown that looked almost black, his thin black hair looked to be receding with old age. His skin was leathery and the sun crinkles along his eyes told me that he smiled often. Looking to the chest that rests in his grasp it was of middle size with a taunting roar dragon glaring back at me. The moment that I saw it there was a wheezing dying breath of Addam. His eyes began to lose his light as with his eyes but he managed a few words.

The moment that he spoke it was chilling and cold "Fire and Blood". It was the only words that he said but there was more chilling and fearful than anything else he might have said. 

Joffrey looked ready to scream as he looked at me with madness filling his eyes. The moment that his stare locked on me he looked ready to lunge at me like this is my fault. 

"What in the chest did he tell you anything about the Targaryens?" I spoke with urgency filling my voice as I tried to remain cool and composed. 

My tongue started to grow thick and awkward in my mouths and my chest rubbed with panic. Venom and bile bubbles in my blood as my muscles tense as I fought the urge to let my lips curl into a panicked sneer. Rage built in the back of my throat it felt like I was going to be the one that was spewing fire.

"He was delirious, your grace, he kept screaming that the dragons are coming, that the Targaryens are coming for the lions and the stags. Then there is your grace,” His voice drowned on for a few moments as his thick hairy knuckles pulled back on the metal hatch. 

I felt my stomach turn to lead as it felt like my heart was resting in my throat thumping with panic. I watched as 5 sets of hands resting on plush red silk, resting in the middle of the chest was a thin slip of paper. Even from here, I could see the thick blocky letter that looked to be printed in black ink.

He moved over to the room with strong steady strides, until he was standing before Joffrey. I knew that I should be the one that was looking at the box but there was this strange look on Joffrey’s face that made me think that he was enjoying this.

His lips were curled over his teeth in an amused smile as his gleaming white teeth greeted me as he happily pulled the letter from his hands, the black skin and stench of decay flesh were pungent. Like there were two blades slammed into my nose, black fingernails and fat fingers made me recoil from the box. 

"You lions have been stealing from the dragons for years, our family, our throne, and our kingdoms, now you have no more hands to steal from us with. Now we will take your lives'' 

The words were menacing and cold as he glared at me with hate flaring in his eyes. I knew that if he wanted them dead he would start screaming about it on the top of his lungs but what I was more worried about is what Addam said. He was screaming deliciously at the port how long before that news reaches the rest of the realm before it reaches Dorne before it reaches Robert I'm sure that he will grow unhinged. 

Bran POV 

I watched the lords laugh, Grey Wind had just ripped two fingers from Lord Glover, blood still dripping from his lips we would be leaving for the south in the coming days. I knew that Rob had sent a letter to Jon in the hopes that he would make it back here in time but from what we have heard he was conquering the free cities, or so we were told. 

Rob sat at the head of the table bellowing in laughter with the rest of them but I yanked gently along his sleeve as he glanced at me. His bright blue eyes met mine as I resisted the urge to whine. Instead, I tried to fill my voice with conviction and strength. 

“I have gotten my legs back, and I can swing a sword just as good as anyone else. A Stark needs to be in Winterfell. I get that but I'm not the only stark” 

My voice was a mix between pleading and demanding as my brother gave me a weak smile as I glared at him. I knew that he was going to make up some reason why I couldn't go with him.

“I'm sorry but he is young, he can't be an active lord of Winterfell you must lead in my stead,” Rob spoke with pity in his eyes but that didn't stop my rage. I knew that no matter what I wasn’t going to let him leave without me. I always dreamt of being a knight. I nearly lost that because of the Lannisters now that I have the chance to get all that glory and vengeance. I wasn't going to let it pass me by. 

The Lannister tried to take my legs, now they have taken my sisters and Robert killed my father. I wasn't going to let this keep going on. This is my family so I wasn't going to let them die. Taking in a deep breath I spoke in a cold menacing voice.

“I'm not staying here Rob, he was my father too and he was taken from us. I won't let that happen and what about Jon….” I tried to speak but his narrowing cold stare forced me to stop. There was a cold pressurized air about him as the soft crackling of the flames fell on my deaf ears. The loud roars of men didn't stop as Rob and I were locked into an argument. 

I knew that he was going to try and keep Jon a secret for as long as possible hence the pinning stare that forces my jaw to slam shut. The North knew that the Targaryens were the reason that people couldn't get their fine silks from Tyrosh or their species from Volantis. 

But they didn't know that there were dragons back in the world. The ravens sent to the east were killed and never came back. But word about what happened at Lannister port forces us all to start murmuring about their return. 

Men were even sent to the east and like Addam, I knew why they were dead or prisoners to my brother, there wouldn't be any word from those cities unless he wanted it to. Rob was worried that if they north knew that they wouldn't stand by him. 

He was afraid that they would see our father's death to be the fault of the Targaryens. We would raise the host that much Rob was sure about but I knew that he didn't want to bring up the Targaryens until he had to. 

I knew that it was going to be a huge secret that he had to keep and that it could shift the whole perception of this war. Looking at him now I knew that Rob was more afraid of what that would mean for him.

There were deep frown lines forming in his creamy white forehead as his glittering red curls had an unearthly glow to his curls thanks to the gold and red flames that licked against blackening logs.

Rob is now the acting Lord of Winterfell and the king wanted his head, there was no way that he could risk telling them the truth when they could still betray him. I knew that Robert hoped that we would back down and die quietly. I wouldn't let that happen and simply thinking about the South would force my chest to burn with hatred. 

My mind was bubbling with rage as Summer rushed to my side, his slips curling over his lips into a snarl as his gleaming white and yellow teeth stared back at me. His bright golden eyes were locked on me as he looked over to Rob. He let out a heavy breath as his shoulders slump and his chest began to cave in as a worry expression fell on his face as the bright red fuzz of his growing hair lined his strong jawline. 

“Fine but you do what I say when I say it, if you were to die I know that mother would never forgive me, there had been too many Starks hurt in this game of thrones. I won’t have you be one of those casually.” Rob’s voice was sure and commanding as I slowly started to nod my head slowly.

I couldn't help the sense of dizziness that filled my chest as I all but bounced in my seat, Rob couldn't help but chuckle as his own good-natured smile pulled at his lips. Slowly I watched the worry frowns and terror-filled eyes fade away and for a moment we were just family again. 

“Very well brother” I spoke in a firm and sure voice hiding the joy that filled my chest as I felt light for the first time in a while. I turned back to see a slipping Rickon, his head resting on the table as Maester Luwin gave him a good-natured smile. 

Rob looked back as well and sadness filled his eyes as a grim smile pulled at his lips like this would be the last time that he ever saw Rickon. I couldn't help but feel guilty for being happy that I would be going south. 

“Good we leave in the morning be ready. I'm sure that the west and south are making moves as well,” Rob spoke in a booming voice as the men roared with joy slamming their need against the table until white foamy liquids spilled onto the brown table. 

I nodded my head numb as I thought about the Lannisters and the Baratheons, they would pay and then there was Arya. I knew that she escaped the capital with a prince. Please tell me that you are okay Arya. 

Arya POV 

I watched the sun rising over the horizon, the soft pants of Nymeria and Lady filled my ears as I noticed the vast camp of the Lannisters. Bright shimmering red silks litter the countryside as the roar of men fills my ears. Looking around the camp I could see all of them dressed in gold and red leather armor. 

Their camp was resting alongside the king's road and at the moment we were trying to get to the Riverlands. “Why did you stop?” The commanding and questioning voice of Gendry filled my ears as I looked over to see his bright blue eyes locked on me. 

He didn't once look over to the camp and when I looked at him I couldn't help the twinge of spiking hate filling my chest. The sight of him made me think about his father. The fat king took my father and within a few hours he was dead and men were trying to kill me as well. 

I help to keep the secret of the Targaryen king and his dragons. The rumors were bubbling up in the capital but no definite words filled the air as long as they knew there was nothing more than talk. 

“Well?” The confused voice of Gendry forces me to get lost in his wide blue eyes, his sweat laden skin glimmering in the light. Gendry filled my ears as I looked at the tensed muscles in his neck as he glared at me. 

Waiting for my reason with tenderness and patience when finally I let out a heavy breath keeping my voice to a venomous whisper just in case they might hear us. “It's the Lannister camp we have to keep moving but we have to be careful we have to make sure that their sentries don't spot us.” 

My voice was a low venomous whisper that filled the warm moist air, the verdant green valley was bright as emeralds and a bright blue sky stared back at me. I wished more than anything else that Vhagar would descend from the sky. Swirling black and white flames spewing through the sky, as the ground was reduced to the soil to a bubbling mess. But instead, wispy white clouds stared back at me not even blocking the heat. 

A heavy layer of sweat forced my skin to itch as the rough spun clothes covered in dirt brushed against my skin. I took a breath as my body felt heavy, my stomach was empty and my body was weak. 

It felt like I was going to collapse as I groaned out in pain my legs were cramping and it has been more than a few days since we have earned it. The dire wolves have been hunting but it has been scarce since we got into the Riverlands now I knew why. The Lannisters were over hunting the forest there was barely enough food for the wolves let alone us. 

“We can drink some water from the trident river that should fill our stomachs while it might not be food. It's better than nothing we have to keep going if you want to make it back to the north. We can eat when we get to Riverrun.” Gendry spoke in an urgent whisper of his own but I could hear the deep rumbling of his own hungry stomach. 

He had a sheepish look on his face like he was embarrassed that he was hungry but if not for him then I would be dead I knew that much. As we started to walk down the beaten path of the forest I couldn't help but think back to when Gendry yanked me from the capitol. 

Right after Ned was arrested 

I could hear the shocked whisper of the maidens that walked back; they would give me disgusted looks but the dire wolves at my side kept them from making their way over to me. The moment that I locked my gray gaze on their blue and gray gaze they flinched away like I was stabbing them or something. 

Their full red lips were curled in disgust and hatred as they glared at me, her brows furrowed with rage as their long strides began to pick up. Taking one look at them I turned away from them and continued to walk down the halls. My skin was lighter with dirt and bruised from my lesson with my water dance teacher. 

I was hoping that I would get to see Gendry today but he was busy with his letters and reading lesson. He picked it up fast but it would still be hours before I saw him. Or that was at least what I thought until a sharp hand yanked on my arm. His finger grip so tightly into my skin that I could feel his dirt line fingernailed ripping into my tender white flesh. 

I could earth the crashing of stones against my ears as I looked to see Gendry. He had a hand covered over my mouth as he shook his head no. Taking his other hand away from my arm he pointed at the halls as we hid in the secret passage. The small slit in the wall allows some light to flood into the room. 

I could see three guards all of them were gold cloaks and with them were the two women that had been looking at me like I piss in their stew or something. Her eyes locked on the place where I had just been standing. Lady and Nymeria were silent at my back. The soft pants of theirs came to an end. They were as silent as the Ghost himself. 

Staring out into the hall I watched as the three guards slapped the girl in rage, the chinking of his armor filling my ears. Looking at them I could feel a cold sinking feeling begin to fill my chest as confusion bubbled in my mind. What could this be all about? 

“Find her and bring her to the king, he wants her executed along with her father for what they did. They hid the targaryens.” The husky flea bottom accent filled my ears as the darkness began to enclose me as my heart thundered in my chest. 

“I have to get you out of here. It is too late for your father, they took him. He is resting in a black cell and he won't get out until he loses his head. My father will give him one last chance to side with him but we both know he won't do that. Targaryen, treason, I don't care, I'm getting you out of here, come on. We will head to the Riverlands we will find help there.” 

I didn't know what to say but I was grateful at the very least I would live and I would get my brother and come back for father. I just hope that he would be smart about this even if it is a lie. I can only hope that he would say that he was with the fat king. But I knew better than to hope that my father is an honorable man. He won't do that. So I would come back and make them suffer. 

Current time 

The image began to fade away as I looked at the swirling thick brown trunks and the bright green leaves. The sight of the forest helps to remind me where I am. I could only hope that I could get to the Riverlands in time. 

I have heard a rumor that Rob has risen as a host in the hopes of taking Robert's head. I just hope that I can get to him before he gets to the Lannister camp. I'm sure that around now the other lords were getting ready for war. I didn't want to be a burden but I wanted to fight for my family please Rob be there at RiverRun. 

Rob POV 

The camp was booming with cheers of amusement as I watched Bran at this moment he looked more alive then he had in a while. His bright river blue eyes were locked on me as he grinned at me like he didn't have a care in the world. His leather-clad fingers were gripping tightly to his sword as a mad grin spread across his face. His auburn curls were being tossed in the wind but at this moment he didn't seem phased by it. 

His sword came crashing down on Theon’s and while the two were sparing in good nature as the Northmen watched. I knew that in a real fight Theon would best him with ease. Bran had gotten his strength back in the past year since his fall but let's be honest he wasn't going to be where he should be in sword skills not for a while. He is a good kid and strong-willed which meant that it would be almost impossible to confine him in the north. 

It was one of the many reasons that I decided to ease up and just let him go, but the bigger reason was that I feared that he would get Jon involved. I loved him don't get me wrong but the alliance with the Northern lords was fragile. 

All it took was the mention of the son of Lyanna and how our father died because he kept his sister secret and I knew that the northern men wouldn't see it as a brother protecting his nephew. 

But a lord putting all of their lives in danger for what dragons spawn. I knew that could cause the men to descend so I kept it a secret. Let them get a taste of battle and show them that there is no peace to be achieved.

Once they see that I would tell them about Jon about all of it in the hopes that one day this would all be put behind us. That for once after a war we could properly mourn the dead and come back to living in a time of peace. 

Though I knew that was a fool's dream and not one that is likely to happen for the moment I soaked in the warmth of the golden rays. The sun glared down on us growing with more intensity as time passed and we moved further south.

At the moment we were stuck at the neck wishing that we could pass. But at the moment I wasn't too sure if we would be able to, I didn't know Lord Frey but I knew what he never participated in any of the wars he just wanted to see who could be the winner and then side with them. 

I didn't want to have to worry about him turning on me. He came across that bridge. I didn't want to walk into a trap. But at the same time I knew better than to think that I could just pass for free but what would he want? 

It was the one thing that had been racking my brain and even now as I look at the bright blue sky. Thick gray clouds that looked to be darkening with each passing moment. I knew that there would be a storm soon I could almost smell the ozone that would fill the air as lighting began to strike. The air grew more moist, waking up my senses and making it just that much hotter. 

Sometimes if I swear that I could see the air shimmering. My clothes were getting lighter and I found myself wearing my armorless and less around the camp. I felt like I was cooking in that armor like a stuffed pig being cooked for a wedding feast. 

“Lord Stark?” The smooth warm tone of Lord Bolton filled my ears; it was nothing more than a soft whisper, one that didn't sit right with me. The thought of the man chilled me to the one but his colorless eyes were what really scared me. I could never understand what he was thinking and with eyes like that, it felt like he could stare into the very depths of my soul. 

The moment that I let my mind clear I noticed the once cheery mood had stopped and I was for my thought to see my brother and Theon both making their way over to me. While Theon walked with long confident strides and cold blue eyes were filled with worry. 

Bran took more cautious steps while an excited gleam filled his river blue eyes like he was ready for anything that might be thrown at him today. The thought of him going into battle so early didn't help put me at ease but at the moment that wasn't something that I could worry about. 

“Yes,Lord Bolton?” Even as I spoke I could feel my throat tensing as my stomach flipped and I forced my jitters down my throat. There were times like this when I remember that I wasn't the lord of Winterfell but a young green boy. I have never been in a proper battle and now I am about to be thrown into a war. I let myself be scared only for a few seconds before stealing my heart. Forcing it to turn harder the Vhagar’s scales. 

Lord Bolton, on the other hand, had that same mute and blank expression on his face as his colorless eyes shifted from me to Bran before turning back to me. When he spoke he did so in a whispery and almost feathery voice. 

“It's your mother, Lord Stark, she is here and she wished to speak with you and your brother she is in the command tent” Lord Bolton spoke with a blank expression on his face that unnerved me more than his words. 

My body felt stiff and off but I swallowed my growing panic as Bran seemed to be walking even slower than before. The once sweet melody that had filled my ears was now cold and strains.

A dreary tune that made me think that the uplifting bird was kicked off the bench and replaced with a small more brooding bird. The walk wasn't long but with each step that I took, it felt like I had been walking for years. 

Not to mention that with each step that I walked to the vast command tent I felt myself going from the strong confident man that I had become to a little boy fearful of his mother's stern words. 

I hated myself for thinking that my mother still had this kind of hold on me but as I looked over to Bran he seemed almost fearless. But I could tell if he was hiding his true emotion. I didn't have the chance to ask him no matter what his answer would have been. We were at the opening of the tent as I looked to see my mother. 

She was pouring over the map her wild red curls were slipping past her shoulders as she glared at the made with a pointed blue star. One that said I might not be a man but I have a better understanding of politics and power than any man could. 

She had an air about her that was different from how she left. She was desperate and frantic when she left the north. But now she stood before me compose and cold as she glared at the very map that I have been staring at for weeks now. 

Trying to figure out how I was going to cross the neck. I thought about moving by ship from the white harbor but that would force us to go north to get south by ship and I didn't want to risk it. 

Plus the north didn't have the fleet that we needed to carry all of our fighting men, I'm sure that my mother would have thought of that by now. Her hands were placed firmly on the table like she had been pouring over the map for hours but I knew that I couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. I nervously shifted the weight from my right foot to my left and as if to hear that slight little shift forcing her head snapped up. 

“What were you thinking, bringing Brandon here? He is still recovering; it has only been a year that isn't enough time to join a war. What were you thinking about bringing him here? Brandon, you are coming with me home back to the North. There should always be a Stark in Winterfell and last time that I checked Rickon is not old enough to be the lord of Winterfell.” 

The outrage that oozes with each word that my mother spoke did not help to ease my trepidation for this very conversion. Luckily like the sweet kid that Bran is, he rushed to my defense before I could form even a single coherent thought, that might aid in my defense.

“It's not his fault mother I threatened to tell the lords about Jon if he didn't let me come with him. I am fine really I have been training since I woke up. Sure I won't be climbing to any tower anytime soon but I can ride well and fight just as well. I was even holding my own against Theon'' 

For the moment that Bran was speaking, I could see mother swaying under his words but the moment that he mentioned his fight with Theon something snapped in her. I knew that she had never liked or trusted him. She was skeptical about his ties with our family. Even though she had known him since he was a young boy.

“You let him fight Theon he could have been hurt. What kind of lord and brother are you? Marching south knowing that the Lannisters want us dead for your father's actions in getting them dethroned and the Baratheons want us dead for being traitors. You should have stayed in the north where you were safe Bran.” Mother spoke in a borderline voice like somehow all of this was my fault. 

Venom filled my mouth forcing my tongue to recoil from the bitter taste but my blood had come to a boil and I would no longer abide this rubbish if she wanted to be made at me fine but I was not going to be treated like I am a child. I'm a grown man and she would respect me as the lord of the north. 

“Enough mother it was my decision and I stand by it, now unless you know of a way to get us across the neck in time to still be a part of this war I think that you should just go home.” 

Taking one look at my mother watching her muscle tense and seize up like she was fighting the urge to lunge at me. It wasn't a thought that comforted me but I knew that whatever my mother was thinking it must have been important. 

“I have known Lord Walder since I was a girl. I will go talk to him alone” I want to refuse but at this point, it was the only chance that I had. I had to get over the bridge the Lannister is setting the Riverlands on fire. 

The Baratheon is rallying the other kingdoms to their side and I wasn't going to be the first casualty the north would get the head of the Stag king or there would be hell to pay. If that meant that I had to let my mother speak for me then so be it. I watched her walk out and I couldn't help but think back to Jon. Did he get my letter asking for aid? 

Jon POV

The day of the wedding 

They were both stunning, Dany wore Ly's silk of silver and ivory with a dragon coiling around her neck. Her silver hair rippled down her back as it shines like liquid silver. Her bright violet eyes were filled with love as they noticed the sky only for a moment. I could see Balerion and Vhagar snapping angrily at each other but it didn't look serious. 

Off to the right, I could see Scylla her shimmering in light with bright blue and green scales with Iris the most breathtaking of the three new dragons, her dazzling deep pink eyes stared back at me as if to say don't fuck this up. Grandmother Rhaella stood in front of me before the temple of both Meleys. 

Love and pride shinned in her eyes. She stood ready to say the word that would wed me to dany, the lords and ladies of the old blood of Volantis stood around us with wide eyes as they looked before the stunning beauty of Dany. She gave a shy smile, but a fiery pride burned in her eyes as she stared at me. 

As she stood to my left I could hear the whispers of awe as I turned to look at Rhaenys, her smooth rippling black curls were braided with gold strands that shined in the light. Her chin jutted out a sense of pride and power pool off of her like she knew that she was gorgeous and loved the attention. I could not help but stare at her, her smooth gold dress was lined with red rubies and a low neckline that revealed her ample breast. 

Her flawless caramel skin stared back at me as her deep violet eyes shined. I knew that her slender legs were hidden just beneath the silk and her arms were toned with a curling dragon around her bicep made out of gold. 

Before I even knew what was going on I had Rheanys standing to my right and Dany to my left. I could barely think that any of this was real. I had thought about it for a while and now it was really happening. Soon I would have Volantis to add to my free cities. 

Current Time 

“Jon?” The smooth worried tone of Dany filled my ears as she shook me from the dreams of my wedding. Not shortly after that, the first face men would try to kill us at the feast. Where Ghost teeth would slam into his throat reducing his roars of power to strangle wet cries. 

Dany ran a tender hand along my shoulder as she rested her chin gently on my shoulder. Her story violet eyes locked on my face holding me in her twilight colored gaze that still managed to take my breath away nearly four months after the fact. Her pale creamy skin was lined with a layer of sweat. Her budding breast stared back at me, perky pink nipples distracted me from my cluttered thoughts. 

I leaned into the smooth silky sheets as my head rested against the feathery pillows, running my nimble fingers through her silky curls as the heat threatened to swallow me. I tumbled my finger through her hair only for a few moments listening to her breath before hunching over the bed. 

Rhaenys as if feeling she was left out began to stir from her sleep, there is a golden glow running along her mocha color skin. Her tumbling black curls were shifting as she pulled them from her exhausted face, her ruby red lips quicking into a lazy smile. 

A heavy musk sat in the air as I could hear the clapping of Vhagar’s wings filling my ears. He reached up to 75 feet wingspan and he was growing more muscular by the day. Rhaenys raspy voice filled my ears as she rested her chin on my shoulder and draped her left arm around my other shoulder. Forcing her large breast to press firmly against my back forcing my cock to stir. 

“You had a nightmare?” Rhaenys questioned me, as her hot cinnamon breath brushed against my ear lob forcing shudders to run down my spine. Her voice was raspy and thick from all the screaming and moaning that she had done the night before. Turning back to look past my shoulders I could see Dany resting her tired head against the pillows, her creamy lids shutting as she looked ready to fall back to sleep. 

“I dreamt about our wedding before all the blood and screaming came up. But that same nightmare that I have been having for a while now has been gone.” It was the same damn dream that my uncle died. I could hear the roar of the crowd as Robert took his head. 

Rhaenys laughed cold bitter hate-filled laugh her feet lay across the bed, with ease as she slipped on a loose white shirt that I had thrown to the ground the night before. Her eyes were drawn to the sky here Scylla was dancing. 

A soft rapping of knuckles at the door shook me from my scattered thought as the stoic voice of Ser Barristan filled the air. “Your grace, my queens are you dense?” I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, Ser Barristan was kind and polite but he always called me your grace, never Jon, Aegon, or Egg, though Arthur was the only one that I allowed to call me an egg.

“Egg we are going to put close on!” He spoke casually through the door, quickly I pulled on a pair of deep black pants. Dany slowly began to open her eyes as she pulled the thick fur blanket tightly against her body as Rhaenys pulled on my small clothes to match the shirt that she stole. 

Not a moment sooner Arthur walked in a small smile on his face as he held a large wet mutton chop in his hands. Ghost jumped to his feet, his thick red tongue rolled over his lips as I smiled gently at the sight, the wolf attacked the meat eagerly, the sharp snap of his jaws helped to fill the silence as Ser Barristan walked in a moment later while Ser Andrew waited at the door. 

Ser Barristan soft periwinkle blue eyes stared at me as he handed me a letter. I didn't know why his face looked so grim until I noticed a snarling dire wolf and a 3 head dragon, my breath shook heavily as my chest cave in as fear and worry began to eat away at my mind. I read the letter wishing that the words were a lie but were in fact true. 

“Brother by the time that you get this father will have been killed by Robert, word of your exploits in Tyrosh and Volantis have reached us in the west. Arya escaped with a naturalized bastard. If not for him she would have surely lost her head, he has called for the heads of all the Starks. Sansa is in the west, we are heading to Riverrun this was just the start of the end dear brother. Shortly after father arrived at kings landing he demanded justice for Bran but the kingslayer escaped because of the trial by combat law, my mother as you know is not a patient or forgiving woman and took Tyrion the imp of house Lannister as you may also know. There are now two kings and three kingdoms in revolt. By now he is dead I'm sorry brother that you have to receive this in a letter and not from my own lips. Please come back soon” 

I felt my heart drop. I couldn’t think I could feel the letter slipping from my hand as the whole room fell silent. There were mere words but I felt my heart explode. Dany ran a soothing hand along my shoulder rubbing my back gingerly as Rhaenys kissed my collarbone and cheek. Vhagar let out a tortured screech of pain and Ghost snapped his face away from his meal to howl in pain beep in his core. I could only run my fingers through his thick meaty neck as Rhaenys picked up reading the last line. 

“Signed your brother now and always Rob Stark'' I looked out the window where I could see Vhagar’s dazzling white and black flames spiraling as he climbed through the sky. I looked at the bay and 700 ships stared back at me wanting to move. Arthur didn't say a word but I knew that he was there. He didn't like Uncle Ned but he respected him for protecting me when he didn't have to. I knew that if I looked at him right now his jaw clenched shut as he gave him a cold look in his eyes as his hand looked like he could be pulling his blade out at any moment. 

“Prepare the fleet the honeymoon period is another, Rhealla takes grandmother and head to Dorne marshall your forces. I'm going to River Run with Dany. Once I know that River Run is safe we will meet there. Take 300 ships that should be more than enough ships to ferry the army to the Riverlands. Dany and I will take the other 400 ships to the Riverlands. While Dorne picked someone that you wanted to be a member of the Kingsguard I don't care if it's a man or woman.”

I could feel my tense stiffening body burning with grief and rage coiling around each other like two snakes. 

“Let's reign down fire and blood.” Fours burning roar filled my ears as I glared at the sky watching dragon flames darting through the sky. I will end them. 

Renly POV 

I watched the host of the Reach swirling around me as I stood before the gates of the stormlands. I watched their eyes widen with shock and doubt. I'm sure that they were confused that I was here before the gate expecting them to help me but instead they sat there muttering. 

Resting on the wall as their eyes locked on the vast force behind me. The soft neighbors of my white mare, her wispy white mane shined in the light as her black hooves were glossy in the light pounding at the ground eagerly. 

“I am the lord of the Stormlands, you are obligated to follow me and I assure you that we have the numbers, the crops, and the money to beat Robert and Joffrey. One king is a drunk fool who couldn't lead the kingdoms; his hands have been doing that for years. He has locked us in the debt of lies and schemes like the Lannister. They betrayed the Targaryens and now they are betraying us. Even the honorable Ned Stark was not safe from the blind wrath of Robert. I love my brother dearly but he will be the ruin of us and Joffrey is no true heir. Even you can see that with Edric resting just behind the gates. Trust me I mean he knows harm and he can even be my heir until a child is proved to me.” 

My voice boomed through the air as the black sky stared back at the rumbling clouds told me that there would be a storm coming and soon, we would need cover. The black waves were churning slapping against the shore as I looked at the very man that I had left in charge of Storm's End when I went to the capital to serve on my brother's council. 

Ser Cortnay Penrose stood before me the same as when I left, a proud knight of House Penrose, he is still bald with a bright red spade-shaped beard and a weather brown face I couldn't tell if it was from old age or being out in the sun too long. There was a sad look on his face as his teeth grazed over his bottom lip and worry began to form in his eyes. 

Loras gave me a cold pinning stare, one that said you are making a mistake, that there is no point in talking to them, that I need to kill them. But I knew that to be a mistake, we would need all the men that we would get. With Ned dead, I knew that there was no way to curry favor with him and even if I somehow managed to save Sansa, the Starks would never side with me not after what Robert did to his best friend and brother. 

There were rumors going around that the Targaryens were alive and well and the ranting of Addam reached even us. The Targaryens were coming for all of us. Lannister port is filled with panic. Word was rippling over the kingdoms some were yelling with joy others were panicked and filled with terror. 

I heard that the Dornish princes were with them so it is good that I chose to marry Margaery. She was a stunning beauty and she would be resting in the main tent around about now. She looked close enough to Loras that I could ignore it long enough to sleep with her and produce a child. 

The only thing that did feel right since I left the capital was the power of the thought of being king. Even now a golden horned crown rested upon my head with a massive army behind my back and I felt more alive than I had in years. The gate slowly began to open as I glanced over to my left. 

Looking to my left I could see Lord Tarly he is a stern cold man but he is one of biceps and he knows a great deal about war. Unlike the many other men of the reach, he is a skilled fighter and held his family’s sword Heartsbane.

I knew that he would be a great asset in battle. Not to mention that there is a deal in place that my son would marry the granddaughter of his son. They would rule the throne together. 

I knew that the Reach wanted someone on the throne ever since the Hightower but they fucked that up after the dance of the dragons. Imagen what would have happened if they never tried to steal the throne, the dragon would still be alive, the Targaryen would still be in power and it would be like this whole revolting nightmare never happened. 

The loud groaning of chains in the gates told me that at the very least Storm’s End’s men would stand by us. But if I got them then I knew that I could get the others. It's like Loras said I'm the king that everyone wants. But I could only think about what was going on in the West. I knew that the Lannister wouldn't be sitting on their hands when they find out that we are gathering up allies.

Reach and the West are right next to each other. They won't let this merge with the Stormlands happen unbiddenly, and I'm sure that the moment that Robert finds out what happens he will come down here with his furious hammer and demand that I die and that his noblemen return to him. 

The Vale was sided with the Crown. Little Finger was given the Vale, telling Robert about the Targaryen and the lies that the Starks crafted inspired, Robert. Little Finger married Lysa and now he controls the Vale until Robin will come of age. 

If we are keeping track so far there are five kings in play or should I say 4 and one revolting lords. I wonder what Tywin makes of all of this. I'm sure that even now he was sitting in the Riverlands bubbling with hate and confusion as one single thought ran through his mind. Is it true? 

Tywin POV 

I knew that it wasn't a lie that there was a chance that they weren't the king's kid but it's not like I could admit that to the world. Even now sitting here watching I didn't know what to think. I heard that my daughter had sent Addam to the east nearly 4 months ago. He came back mad as a hatter and missing his hands. He was dead shortly after that. But not before telling the whole realm about what happened in the east. He yelled the same thing over and over again. The Targaryens Are Coming. 

Three things have run in my mind over and over again. One where is Princess Rheanys? Two are the rumors about my grandchildren true? Three are fighting for the right side. The thought that I would be on the wrong side of things never occurred to me. 

I don't care if what the rumors say or right are not true. I have waited my whole life to have my children and their children sitting on that throne. I won't let it be ruined by a bunch of wolves and stags. Lions are the king of the beast for a reason.

A sneer pulled at my face as my finger trailed along my lips as I thought back to the very wolves that sparked this war. It was Ned Stark that started the rumor of my grandchildren. Not shortly before that my son was taken if I knew that this was going to happen then I would have made sure to stay in the west. It is better to fight for my grandsons than my stunted fool of a son. The fact that he was taken hostage by a woman should have been all that needed to be said.

I sulked just a bit further into my seat lost in my own thoughts. The loud slapping of dull hammers against wooden stackers told me that the men were setting up the camp for the day. The smooth red silk of the command tent was warming in the sun and started to speak out past the clouds. The soft breeze that the river lands provide helped to ease my itching sweat-drenched skin. It felt like there were thousands of ants crawling against my skin.

"Sir?" A husky and fearful voice filled the air as I looked over to see a man dressed in fine gold and red leather armor with prancing lions on his chest. As he pushed the red silk with a large meaty first with hairy knuckles. Walking in the room I could see Tyrion stalking in with short stunted legs as he did his best not to show his pain. His mustache matched eyes almost seemed to be taunting me.

Pale green and oily black eyes were closed on me as his dirty blind hair glimmered with a fresh layer of sweat; his fat red lips were tricked into an almost amused grin as he looked over me from behind my desk. 

Standing at his back was a man with a lean muscular form and bright blue eyes and hair as black as the night sky. He had a dangerous air to him and a dirk sat on his waist, told me that he had to be a sellsword of some kind. 

I noticed the massive tribe of men in the room. They were covered in fur carrying blunted axes and spears each of them covered in grime and filth. My lips curled in disgust as the scent of sour milk and dead goats began to fill my nose. I knew that they had to be the tribesmen of the Vale but what were they doing here?

I watched his lips move as words fell from his lips as he talked about needing good steel for the tribesmen. I spouted out some nonsense about them being good fighters and before I knew it I had a bunch of savages under my belt. The moment that they left I gave Tyrion a pointed stare as I leaned back into the smooth head bored of the chair.

"The Baratheon brother Renly has the Reach and the Stormlands behind him, Robert has the Vale, the Riverlands are undeclared, the North is rising in rebellion there are 4 kings and I'm sure that soon the North will crown that boy. All because I had fools for children. You helped to cause this war and you will help fight it, get a suit of armor and be ready. We are meeting the Stark forces in battle soon."

I waved my hand dismissively as I watched him make out of the tent and my mind drifted to my daughter. I couldn't trust her or keep Joffrey in check, not after she helped to make this mess.

I would have to find Jaime and head back to the west. We can't have our force spread out and confused. We need a proper chain of command and soon. Or the lions will be the ones that is hunted. 

Robert POV 

My lips were twitching, as my lips curled in disgust as I looked at my daughter Mya. She was sitting on the balcony waving to her new subjects. I had announced that she would be the queen. I knew that faith would have a problem with it. But my son ran like a coward with the Stark girl. 

I would make him regret that choice the moment that I got my hands on him but at the moment Mya would be queen until a husband could be found then they would rule together. 

But now my mind was geared towards the Stormlands the Targaryens are closing in and I'm sure that they will make an appearance soon and I had to be ready but I couldn't do that until I took the Storm Lands back. 

I wanted to fight. I wanted to ram my hammer through my brother's soft squishy skull but I couldn't do that. I was the king and I still needed to be here. So instead I was looking at my younger brother Stannis. He has been acting self-righteous the moment that Renly betrayed us. It was like everything that he said over the years finally proved him right. 

The moment that he told me that he should have been lord I wanted to scream no you are wrong that Renly was better I threw him to the side giving him Dragonstone. But now the Crownlands were gone and so were the Stormlands. I couldn't get the crownlands fleet back because I didn't know where it was but I could take back the Stormlands. 

"Stannis, you are going to go to the Stormlands. I have already sent a letter to Little Finger; he is sending a contingent of knights to go with you. You will hit them in a two-pronged attack. Take back the Stormlands and then smash apart the Reach forces; we will take back our force before losing to the Lannisters or the Starks."

When I spoke I couldn't help but be smug. There was no way that the North would be a real threat and they wouldn't get past Towers. The Freys didn't take part in the war and he didn't let people simply pass through the gates. I'm sure that he will want something in return but they have nothing that they want. I mean what could they have that Frey would need. 

Catelyn POV 

I could see the way that they were brimming with outrage and self-righteousness. I'm sure that the last thing that either one of them wanted to do. Defiant flames fanned in the childish eyes of Bran as he spun his sword absently in his hand as he glared at me. Summer rested at his side soft pants leaving his lips as his bright pink tongue stared back at me 

Rob was stalking up and down the command tent as he glared angrily at the ground. I knew that he would have no problem looking after two Frey boys as his wards but I'm sure that none of them wanted to marry a Frey. They weren't great beauties but they would give them the bridge and a large fighting force. Bran would marry a granddaughter and Rob would marry a daughter that was the only choice that they had if they wanted to pass. 

“Well?” My questioning voice filled the air as I watched Rob sneer like he wanted to yell at me outrageously. His body was cold and slid off his jaw and I could see a small vein beginning to throb in his throat. Recently he nodded his head as did Bran. They weren't happy with this but they would be able to bring their sister and father home. You didn't need love for a marriage, just a partner. All that matters is that the Starks come out on top at this war


	30. The Wolves Draw First Blood

Rhaella POV 

I looked over to my daughter, her bright violet eyes that were usually lively were saddened and filled with grief. There was a weak and sullen smile pulling at her lips as she ran her finger along a battle map as she sipped her ice wine.

There was a power to her that hadn't been there before. She was more sure and confident about herself. We had only just started this journey and I knew that she was worried more about Aegon then the war. 

"Come now there will be plenty of time for war preparations and what else is going on with my gorgeous daughter." There was a warmth to my voice that I hoped would lead to some levity.

But instead, there was this unsteady silence that overcame us as Dany looked up from the map. Her eyes were wet with worried tears but the fiery determination on her face told me that she wouldn't let them fall from her eyes. 

"It's Jon, ever since he found out about Eddard Stark he has been different distant even. He spends more time on the back of Vhagar flying over the ocean edging just a bit further than he does in our bed or even in the mess hall with the others. I'm starting to get worried. Rhaenys thinks that he needs space but if we give him any more space than it would be like we never existed, to begin with. We are married if he can't lean on us and who can he lean on." 

Worry oozed with each word that she spoke. I knew that there was a part of her that looked almost guilty like somehow this was her fault. In the days since Aegon had come to us, I could see a change in her. She was more of a warrior then she had been before he came. 

She grew more confident with each moment that she held a sword. She was more lively, the light of the feast, bolder and a lot less soft-spoken. She commanded with power in the coming days since we left Volantis things were dangerous. 

We are sailing around the coast of Braavos and I knew that they would want to take the ships of Braavos as well as any fighting men that would be resting in the city. Looking at Dany now I could see her perking up as she grinned at me before speaking in a more casual tone. 

"Through our relationship has improved, it is a lot of work. Trying not to get jealous of the attention that Jon gives Rhaenys or that he gives me. It's a balancing act but it is one that is worth it. I have come to love Rhaenys in more than a platonic way if you know what I mean." 

Her face turned bright red with embarrassment as she looked away to her lap. I couldn't help but laugh as I put a shocked hand on my face. 

"Daenerys Targaryen whatever do you mean" I put a little levity in my voice as my heartfelt light and filled to the brim with joy. I never thought that I would be talking to my daughter about her marriage. 

I also didn't think that she would be happy. I always feared that she would have a fearful and loveless marriage like me. But instead, here she was beaming with an unearthly glow. 

"Mother..." She burst out into a fit of giggles as she shook her head sadly before looking away as a shy and sweet smile pulled at her lips as she looked ready to fit into a nervous burst of giggles again. The stern coldness of the moment just before was gone and a warmth spread through my chest coiling around my organs chasing away any fear or worry that might have been consuming me. 

"She is very good with her tongue" Even as she spoke I watched her face turn an even brighter shade of red as I began to burst out in laughter and taunting cheers as I watched her eyes flash in a flirty look of her own as she spoke in a coy voice.

"Oh mother doesn't even try to play coy, I have seen Lord Monford leaving your room far too late in the night for it to be a political meeting." 

When she spoke I felt my jaw drop as my own face burned in embarrassment as I looked away not willing to meet my other eye as she began to burst into her own fit of shameless laughter.

"I knew it you now a mother as long as you are happy we are happy for you. Well at least Rhaenys and I are Jon not to so much"

I was shocked to hear the sincerity that filled her voice but as I looked at my daughter her face was no longer bright candy red, there was a warming sparkle to her eyes and confidence and love as I watched the door open up. 

"What about Jon and Rhaenys?" As the door split open I watched as Rhaenys and Aegon both walked into the room. Aegon spoke in a light and warm tone that didn't let down the amount of guilt and grief that was weighing down his body.

Rhaenys had bright violet eyes that were the color of wine and they had this gorgeous glow to them whenever the sun hit them. Today she didn't wear a gown but a pair of black leather riding pants with matching boots and a tight sleeveless golden vest.

She almost looked like she was getting ready to mount a horse in the great grass sea. Her mocha skin glittered with a fresh layer of sweat. I knew that she had to have come from either a flight or a sparring session. 

Aegon, on the other hand, had a warm smile on his face as his bright indigo eyes were locked on me and Dany as his left arm was wrapped firmly around Rhaenys waist. I have to admit that I was worried about them. I thought that it would only be a marriage of duty in the hope of avoiding another dance of dragons. 

But instead, Aegon was true to his word he started to fall in love with his sister whether he planned it or not. They were strangely alike. They both had fiery tempers but while Rhaenys won't hold back her rage, Aegon takes longer to get angry. They were both blunt straight to the point kind of rulers.

A warm smile pulled at both of their lips and they both looked so much like their father that I couldn't help but think back to then Rhaegar first told me about his children. Excitement bubbled in my chest for this one moment we were a light-hearted family. 

"I was telling my mother that we would be happy if she and Lord Monford got married. Begin happily is all that matters wouldn't you agree, Rhaenys, Aegon?" The coy tone of Dany forced her eyes to flashed with power as a sly and seductive smile pulled at her soft pink lips. 

Aegon's lips twitched like he wanted the sneer but he fought the impulse as he gave me a loving smile. I loved to hear the words Grandmother fall from his lips. It was like I was hearing it for the first time. It saddens me to know that I missed out 16 years of his life but now I had him and his sister back and I wouldn't let them go. 

We celebrated his 17 name day and as a gift, I gave him a lyre, a golden string harp with the frame of the harp arms in the shape of a roaring dragon. He learned how to play and each time that he serenaded his wives all I could think was that he sounded like Rhaegar. 

Though unlike his father he loved Jenny's Song. I don't know, maybe the melancholy melody matched his brooding personality. 

"Grandmother if you are happy then I won't break Lord Monford's neck for disobeying my orders to be nothing but a gentleman to you. He should be so lucky to have a queen, mother and grandmother as kind, loving, and perfect as you. Now I hate to ruin this moment but there is a free City that needs conquering shall we?" Aegon spoke in a warm loving voice that just had a way of making me smile even as he brought up the conquering of Braavos. 

We needed ships and we would do what the other Targaryens failed to do. We would mount the eastern and western worlds. But this will be the last eastern city that we take. There is a war between kings that needs our attention. 

Rob POV

Summer and Grey Wind stalked the length of the bonfire, their luminous golden eyes locked on the flickering orange and red flames. A hunger formed in their eyes as a husky rumble started to build in the back of their throats. The way that their lips curved told me that they are fighting the urge to snarl and I'm sure that had more to do with Bran and mine's influence. I knew that Bran was less than happy as he sat on the logs. 

His arms folded firmly over his chest as this never-ending wave of hatred came crashing down on his shoulders. He would stay back in the Vanguard to protect his mother with a group of other Northern soldiers. Of course, that was the last thing that he wanted but seeing him die at the hands of the Kingslayer wasn't what I wanted or mother for that matter. 

I wouldn't let them take another Stark life; they are the ones that started this revolt when they took my sister and lied to the king. But my family would be the ones that ended this foolish revolt. We were waiting for the scouts to get back the slim light given to us by the crescent moon was all that we could see. 

At this moment my heart thundered like a war drum as I looked down to see the three sleeping camps of the Lannister host. Now that we no longer held Tyrion they wouldn't hold their punches. My foolish aunt let him go let him fight trial by combat. In the end, some sellsword saved him. The thought was enough to drive me to a murderous rage. 

Yet again another Lannister was able to escape justice and for what reason other than a leader's stupidity. But it wouldn't matter this time when I caught a Lannister there would be no escape unless I allowed it. 

There would be no trial by combat, just my sword passing through his neck the moment that I found my sisters his life would get me Sansa and the life of a Baratheon would get me Arya wherever she might be. My only hope was that one of these days a dragon will come from the sky burning my enemies. Jon wherever you are, a hurry. 

Jon POV 

_ Back In Volantis  _

_ Dany came rushing at me crouched low in a fighting stance as the hot winds of the east slapped at my back forcing my curls into my eyes. For a moment only the black curls filled my line of sight. I thought that maybe I would lose but I could feel the shift in the air as I could hear the sharp whistle of Dark Sister cutting through the air.  _

_ In a swift motion, I used the blunt edge of the sword to slam into her own blade as the loud clang filled my ears. Whipping my head to the right I forced my hair out of my face just in time to see the pain in her eyes. I twisted down painfully until I heard the clatter of the sword slamming into the ground.  _

_ I chuckled in victory as dark liquid wine-colored eyes sparkled as I watched the black and red flames flickering in her pupils. The fight didn't leave her eyes as she moved with lightning quickly spread. Her leg hocked around my ankle and her right creamy and boney fist slammed against my face or tried. In the last moment, I gripped her wrist tightly, spinning her until her back was pressed firmly against my chest. She let out a sharp yelp as she pushed all her weight onto me while her foot hooked around my ankle forcing us both to stumble back.  _

_ In a fit of laughter, we dropped to the ground my chest heaving heavily as my breath came out in short pants. The smooth grass itched against our sweat-drenched skin as I watched the bright blue sky. “Hey you guys are having fun without me!!” I could hear the playful whine of Rhaenys as she jumped onto us. Bright loving eyes locked me as her ruby red lips hovered over Danys.  _

_ They both gave me a playful and taunting look as their lips locked and lust began to fill my heart and a hunger rumbled deep in my chest as my cock stirred as I groaned out in lust. I had to have them both at that moment.  _

The choppy water rushed against the hull shook me from the memory. The sharp warm gust of wind turned bitter and cold as we moved further from the east. I ache to go to the river lands as soon as possible, I wanted nothing more than to climb Vhagar and fly off. But I didn't want to get away from the fleet in case they were under attack. 

Dany silver hair whipped in the air as she wrapped an arm firmly in mine, a small smile tugged at her lips as we watched the dragons fly. Vhagar dazzling white wings cracked against the sky as his tail whipped at the churning blue water forcing wet slashes to feel my ears as cool water slapped against my face. 

Balerion’s large massive wings whip up the air churning the water as thick heavy splash slapped with the deck as his craving winds whipped up the water he was getting closer to the size of Vhagar. He had a wingspan of 65 feet. But Vhagar had a wingspan of 80 feet in the time that it took us to get back to the west. 

Iris and Scylla moving off to the right they were both leaner then Balerion and Vhagar but they had the same wingspan as Balerion. Rhaenys sat Scylla back, bright glittering blue wings matched the color of the churning water. Rhaenys had a grave look on her face as she called down to me.

“I'll be back before you know it, Jon, Dany looked after our man” Rhaenys gave me a playful wing and an air kiss to Dany before tearing off. But I knew that they both worried greatly about me and what I have been going through. I couldn't help but feel guilty if I didn't go to the East who knows what might have happened with my uncle. 

I watched Scylla fly away with grandmother giving a chaste kiss to Monford before getting on the back of Iris. Iris’ white and pink wings shone in the light as I looked at the leaving fleet that had grown since we had taken the Braavos fleet. The moment that they saw four dragons flying through the air they didn't think twice of giving up.

Now as 500 ships began to slip away, while the other 800 rested with me. One of the first things I had Braavos do was bankrupt the other Kingdoms; they will be giving no more money to anyone that isn't a Targaryen. 

I knew that they would be to Dorne long before I reached the Riverlands. My heart thumped excitedly in my chest as I looked to the sky. The blue sky and bright golden light blinded me, I would make them regret taking Uncle Ned’s head.

The strong gust of wind whipped at me as my fur-lined cloaks started to whip back and forth. Ser Arthur stood mute not staying a word he wanted to give me some distance but let me know that he had my back. 

Ser Andrew stalked the length of the ship glaring at the horizon watching for enemy vessels. Ghost prowled at his side mute with blood-red eyes blank and all-knowing. His white hair lay flat against his neck and flank which told me he was more at ease. 

I knew that soon we would be in the Riverland waters we were going to have to go to Seagard in the hopes of docking the ships until we knew our next move. I'm sure that Rob was on his way to Riverrun to get more allies. I just hope that Rob can last a few more moons. 

  
  


Rob POV 

Their meager forces of the Lannister camp would never take River Run and they don't have any siege weapons they wouldn't last long. Grey Wind prowled at my side. His luminous yellow eyes stared back at me as my commanders rested behind me.

Lords Glover, Umber, Karstark, Mormont, Lord Frey, and Mallister each looked behind me waiting eagerly for their orders to move out. I looked to see a small party making their way over to us. 

The damp moist that sat heavily sat in my lungs as my heart thunder and my mind began to race with excitement. A man dressed in black armored began to move up the hill we rested on. I notice a flopping blackfish resting on the center of his chest. I knew that he had to be my great uncle Bryden. 

With a small group of men each with a determined look on their faces as I notice a sharp intuition brimming in his eyes as he spoke in a cocky voice. “Nephew I hear you here to liberate us.” His tone was almost taunting and amused. 

I didn't think to see him here. I knew that the Vale sided with the King even though they are ruled by the Tullys. The Tullys married into the Stark line you would think that they would side with kin over the king. “Uncle how good of you to join us come, I have a plan.” 

I felt my own taunting smile pull at my lips quickly as his gaze widened with shock. If he thought that I was a fool like my uncle then he was dead wrong. I walked down the rolling hill as my commander and Grey Wind followed behind me. 

I knew Theon would be waiting in the commanding tent with my mother. Even from here, I could hear the soft crinkle of the flames and the drunken rumors of the Lannister men. When I got to the commander tent I had to ball my fingers into a fist so that no one would see them shaking with unspoken nerves. 

Mother sat mute, I knew that she was worried about her father he was ill and the siege would only make things worse. I'm sure that she was more than ready for this battle to be over so that she could go back to her family home. Her blue eyes were locked on the ground with a confused haze running over her stare. 

A sly smile pulled at my face as I turned back to see Uncle Brynden coming into the room. He stood firm, his blue eyes locked on mother and shock and dismay filling his eyes like he didn't expect to see her here. I didn't expect her to be here but we didn't have much of a choice. She wasn't going to go home, not with Bran here. 

The moment that mother snapped her head up and love-filled her eyes as they grew wet glistening with unshed tears. Running into each other's arms I could feel warm tendrils spreading throughout my chest. I waited for them to pull apart before speaking in a loud booming voice so that they could all hear me. 

“Uncle I wanted to send you and a few hundred men carrying Tully banners to raid the further camp to draw Jaime from his camp at Riverrun. He will be expecting to crush a small force, Jaime and most of his cavalry will be lured to the north of the Tumblestone. The army will be hidden in the forested valley where we will trap and kill as many Lannister as we can. Lady Maege Mormont and Lord Jason Mallister will wait for east of the valley. While Lord Rickard Karstark you will wait in the northern part of the valley. The west fill goes to Ser Stevron Frey, and across the far ridge Lord Greatjon Umber. Once they are all in we will sound a horn and once the trap is spurned, they won't be able to defend against us.” I spoke in a cold and informative monotone voice. 

With each word that I spoke I could feel more confident filling my voice as I looked to my lords and ladies. Each gave me a pleasantly surprised face like they were shocked that a boy as green as me would have a coherent plan. I did my best not to be insulted by their looks of shock. 

Slowly they each nodded their heads as a dangerous look sparked in their eyes, I'm sure by now Roose was starting to make their way to the Lannister camp to confuse them. There was tension filled the air as they all looked ready to slaughter the Lannisters. The blood lust filled the air forcing the air to grow still. 

I knew that they all wanted vengeance for my father and justice for my brother, and I appreciated that I can only hope that their pain and losses won't be in vain. With a sharp nod, I spoke in a cool tone.

“Mount your horse and ride out at once, mother, Bran and the Vanguard will protect you until the battle is done.” With a firm nod, I made my way out of the tent. The cool darkness cooled my heating and buzzing skin. My heart boomed like thunder and the loud slap of feet against the ground told me the rest of the Army is getting ready to move out. 

The warrior gave me strength, as I said the words aloud I felt a cool sense of calm wash over me as I took a few deep breaths. let the battle of the Whispering Wood begin. 

_ The Battle  _

I watched the red and golden armor lightning as red flames licking against the torches lit up their faces, the pounding sound of hooves filled my ears, louder than the crack of a dragon's wings. I could see Jaime at the back. It's hard not to see him. He and his horse were both dressed in gold plated armor that shines in the light. The armor thumped as the horse moved headlong into the fray.

Once all of Jaime's unsuspecting men had entered the valley, the Mormonts sounded their horns as the signal. The moonlit trap has been sprung, the loud billowing screeches echoed in the error as Grey Wind let out a vicious snarl. His thick black lips curled over white teeth that were sharper than any blade. The loud roar of the Umbers, Mallisters, Freys, and Karstarks echoed in the air as they already forward with a frenzied cry. 

Jaime's eyes widened with doubt as hate as his liquid green eyes burned with outrage as his horse lurched forward. I watched only for a moment as the sharp thunks and whizzes of arrows began to lose. Darting through the air filled my ears. Jaime's horsemen were attacked by bowmen hidden in the trees. The sight of the valley was littered with enough light that I could see the blood lust in their eyes. 

Letting out my own furious roar I slammed my spurs so hard into the horse's body that I could feel his ribs but he left out a murderous neigh of his open before launching us into the open valley. Grey Wind rushed at my side, snarling as his teeth ripped into the tender flesh of young boys no older than me. The screams of the Northerns filled my ears as they rushed at my back. I hefted my mighty blade into the hair as I sliced down men with ease feeling the smooth feeling of tearing flesh from bone. 

Grey Wind snapped his powerful jaws snapping through crunching bone the wet pop of eyes exploding as his claws dug deep into their skulls. The sharp ripping sound of flesh filled my ears as I watched that boy's skin pale to a ghostly color. 

At that moment I might have felt pity for the young boy but he sided with the Lannisters. I wouldn't let that pity rule me. Hate burned bright in my chest urging me forward as I slashed and hacked watching as swords clattered to the ground and limbs went flying through the black air. 

In the middle of the battlefield, I could see Jaime Lannister, his eyes locked on me, cutting down my men with ease in the hopes of taking my life like he tried to do it with my brother. My men rushed him, in the hopes of slowing him down. 2,000 men hoping to protect me and Jamie carve through them like he was craving through the cake. Grey Wind rushed to my side in the hopes of protecting me. But I wasn't going to let him getaway. 

Vengeance was burning bright in his eyes but he didn't look any closer to giving up. He looked like he wanted a fight but soon I had my throat pointed at his throat as did 20 other men. He knew that if he kept going then he would be the one that is dead. So he lifted his hands in defense as if to say don't kill him but that was all that I wanted to do. It took all my self-restraint to keep my sword from entering his neck. 

“Put the kingslayer in chains.” I roared with fury as the northern force began to roar with me, the sun began to rise over the horizon turning the sky a bright burnt orange as the sun began to rise. Grey Wind howled as dawn broke and the fighting winds died down leaving only me to wonder how many of my men died in this battle or how many more will die before this war is over. 

Bran POV 

I could hear the roar of battle, the strangled cries of men and the howling of wolves. The night was lit up with the orange flicker of flaming arrows as the soft chinking of metal filled my ears. The soft whimpering neighbors of the horses were almost taunting me as I stood at my mother's side. I'm nearly a man, grown, I'm 10 and growing fast. I'm taller than most of the boys at Winterfell. I should be able to fight. 

Instead, I sat on my pale mare with the frey boys on either side of me. I couldn't help the sneer that pulled at my lips. They were cruel and tough like their grandfather. They were nothing more than bastards, without the bastard name, they were monstrous and I'm sure that if not for the sword on my hip and the wolf at my side they would treat me as poorly as they did the handmaidens. 

I thought about running my sword through them more than a few times, the trip from the twins was only a month ago and I still haven't warmed to them like my mother insisted that I would. I doubt that I will ever like them and I supposed that right now it didn't matter as long as I was able to fight. 

The gods responded as if they were listening to me. I could hear the sharp snapping of twigs as I looked over to see men creeping through the blackness of the forest. For a moment I couldn't help the sense of unease that filled me as my heart began to thunder with panic. 

I gripped tightly to my sword as I slipped from my skin to Summer’s. It took a great deal of time for me to learn how to slip into the minds of the animals but now that I could I spent more time in his head then I did on my own at times. 

The worlds came alive with bright dazzling waves and aura of colors, the most common one being a blood-red aura that came wafting from the bushes. I knew the sharp pungent smell of copper and steel. 

I knew that the red waves were from bloodlust and hatred. I could hear the low whisper of men as they got ready to pounce. I could feel Summer’s back legs tensing as he got ready to leap forward. Thanks to his luminous gold eye I could see them talking in the dark. 

There couldn't have been more than 20 of them and that was more than enough for us to take on. Slipping out of his mind I could feel the skin getting colder as the whispy wind of the night slapped against me. My mind raced as I tugged on the leather reins of my horse, forcing me to speak in a venomous worried whisper in the hopes that it wouldn't hear me. 

"To arms defend your lady there are men in the forest" My voice was as commanding as it could get as little and big Wadler whimpered away from the fight they were cruel only when they knew that they could win. I didn't think twice about it. I slammed my spurs into the sides of my mare launching us forward. 

I hoisted my sword high into the air as power started to rumble in my chest as I went after the very people that wanted me dead. As I broke into the shrubbery I could already smell the blood as they wailing cries of men began to fill my ears. 

Summer was ripping the flesh from the throat of some poor man that rested under his paws. There was a power to his jaw that could snap through the throat with a sickening crunch. My heart thundered in my chest. 

I didn't think twice about it. I brought down my sword slicing through the throat of the warriors that wore no helms. Behind me, I could hear the bellowing roars of men as they followed after me. Screaming out a new nickname that I would take pride in.  _ The bloody wolf. _

Blood spattered against my face drenching me from head to toe the warm liquid spilled down my face and arms as I sliced through the men that were begging me for mercy but they would get none. Slicing their face in half and carving out the flesh of their throats. The chants kept coming as I sliced through the rest of the men with only the help of Summer. I didn't know what came over me but the very thought of the Lannister brought me to a murderous rage that I didn't think possible. We would win this war or we would die trying. 

Tyrion POV 

The roar of victory filled the air as I looked over to Bron. His deep blue eyes stared back at me as the men rushed about the camp in a hurried panic. I could barely keep my eyes open as confusion washed over me. I noticed my father on his white horse and gilded armor rushing through the fields. He didn't so much as give me a loving look or even a cold glare. He looked panicked as I looked at Bron. He spoke in a cold tone. “You're a shit warrior” 

I felt a searing pain filling my mind as I stood up gripping tightly to my head. A wave of nausea ran over me as my visions began to swim and black spots danced in front of my eyes. Confusion filled me as the image of me fighting in the battle flashed before my mind. I remember seeing 2,000 Stark men. I remember the flashing banners of the Northerns filling my eyes as I felt my head aching.

Looking at the surrounding land I noticed the blood-drenched green hills and the outrage yelling and shouting at each filled my ears making my head pounded even harder. Glaring pointedly at them I felt that I looked up as the golden light blinded me. “What's going on?” I looked at Bron as his leather brown skin was pulling into a frown as he looked up from the beaten path he was walking on to look at me. 

“The Stark boy played us. He sent 2,000 men as a distraction so that he could get the march on us. They took the whispering woods and Jaime. That isn't the worst of the news. There was a fleet seen off the western coast 500 sails all of them were black as night with a crimson three-headed dragon. The Targaryen colors. Ravens have been flying all day.” 

I nodded my head numbly as I jumped to my feet as my stunted legs shook me awake from my daze as we walked to the large commanded tent. The soft rattle of the wheels began from my ears as I stared at Bron who loomed over me. Bron was stiff and blank like he didn't know a thing about what else was going on around the camp and he didn't really look like he cared. 

Doubt filled my mind as I looked to the command tent that sat off in the distance. I'm sure that they were going over what to do with their necks. My only thought was where did Princess Rhaenys get a fleet of 500 ships? Where was she going? What would her next plan be? These words played over and over again in my mind.

I watched the flap of the tents unsure whether I should go in. I could hear the soft whisper of men and the cold booming voice filled my ears. I knew that if I didn't go in then I wouldn't be able to be of any use and that could lead to my death so I walked in blinked rapidly until my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the tent. 

I leaned back in my chair gently rubbing my finger over my lips as I glared at the golden cup that resulted in the front of it throwing the cup to the ground they stopped speaking about peace treaties with the North and south. I spoke in a cold informative voice. 

“There your peace Joffrey saw that when he and Cersei took the Stark girl. You would have an easier time drinking from that cup then getting the Stark boy to the table now. Robert's hate for the Starks only pales in comparison to his hate that he holds for us. We can expect that since Ned lost his head for hiding the secrets of the starks that Rob will side with them. Renly will not side with us and Stannis and the Vale are closing in on him. There will be no peace, only death.” I spoke in a cold voice.

Father whipped his head back, his bright green eyes locked on me, his gold-flecked eyes were burning with Hippocratic rage. “Get out all of you” The others started to stand up, I was more than glad to leave the tent but my father was something that I could live without. “Not you” 

Father gave me a cold look as he glared at me like he wanted to hit me but instead he poured me a glass of wine as he spoke in a begrudging voice like the last thing that he wanted was to admit that I was right. 

“You were right, I always thought that you were a drunk stunted fool, it would seem that I was wrong,” Father spoke with burning hatred in his eyes as he took the head seat with me moving to sit to the right of him. I idly sipped my wine as I spoke in an almost kidding voice in the hopes of listening to his rage. 

“You were half right” A small smile pulled at my lips as he rubbed his brow wearily. I knew that he was lost in thought. I'm sure that he was thinking about how he was going to deal with the Targaryens. Rhaenys might be a woman but she was a Dornish woman and has magic in her veins men would follow her. 

“I'm new to strategy but you cannot stay here with three armies bearing down on us and a Targaryen fleet making their way to gods knows were,” I spoke off Handley as I stared out to the map where Dragonstone Island rested. We needed to send men there to steal it from the crown and the Targaryens. 

I didn't so much as finishing my sentence as he let out a sad snort as if that should be obvious, “They are making their way to Dorne at least 500 ships and another 800 are making their way to the Riverlands. They should be making land any day now if the winds are kind and we are that unlucky then we will be joining the war soon. No one is going to stay here I'm going to Harrenhal cleaned is going to set the Riverlands on fire and you are going to go to the Rock” 

I was utterly flabbergasted I didn't know what to say my jaw moved, saying the first thing that popped into my mind as confusion curled tightly around my stomach forcing a new wave of nausea to run over me. 

“To do what?” My father never thought much about me and what I was supposed to be doing at the Rock. Get murder by my twisted nephew perhaps?

“You will rule in my stead, you will bring that boy-king to heal and his mother too, if need be and if you smell a whiff of treachery from anyone in the west,” Father spoke in a cunning and commanding voice. 

“Head, spikes, wall” I rolled my eyes as my family's mantra. Father nodded his head and I spoke once before getting up. “I'm going to create a plan. We are going to take Dragonstone. It's a good focal point to take the rest of the crownlands and the capital. But with military value it better to focus on our neighbors in the east. We need ships and the Arbor has a fleet.” With those words, I made my way out of the tent feeling some pride. If I wasn't a dwarf I knew that I would be my father's favorite son. 


	31. The Targaryens Have Landed

Brandon POV 

The darkness of the great hall of River Run encased me as I looked over to Rob. Without the red film of blood covering my eyes, I could see him clearly. His bright blue eyes were brimming with pride as the north started to hail him, king, in the North. 

I wanted to scream no, Rob, don't listen to them. That the only real king that existed was the one that mounted a dragon. This was hubris to think that he could rule the north independently of Jon. 

Worry ate away at my chest. It took all that I had not to panic as I took in a deep steady breath. As if my breathing was enough to dry the attention I could hear the loud cheers of people filling my ears as they chanted the same thing over and over again. 

"The Bloody wolf" It echoed off the empty air as I leaned back in my chair. 

I couldn't help some sense of pride rushing over me but I knew that if my mother was here then she would have had her lips curling over her teeth in disgust I knew that she didn't think much about the new nickname. I could still see the same horror-stricken face on her face. 

At the moment she was in the bedchamber of my grandfather I said my hellos but I didn't know him. I wish that I could have met him long before he was sick but sadly that isn't possible. 

Panic filled my chest as I dipped down a few soft sips of brew. But my heart wasn't in it. Maybe if it had been a few hours ago I would be over the moon with joy. But now this mess with the king of the North put a bad taste in my mouth. I knew that Jon wouldn't see this is a good thing. The north wouldn't stand behind him but they would stand behind Rob. 

Let's face it there is no way that Rob was going to win the battle and I didn't want Rob to be killed by his own hubris. I slowly rose from my seat lost in my own thoughts and just began to walk. It was only until I smelled the heaviest mold-ridden air that I knew that I was in the dungeon.

I liked walking. It was a welcome sensation. Summer moved at my side brushing against my side until I ran my fingers through his hair as I looked at Jaime Lannister. 

He sat in a pile of his own shit as black dirt matted his once sterling gold hair; his deep green eyes were burning with hate as he looked at me. Speaking in a taunting tone. 

"Look, it's the baby Stark. I see that you can walk." His voice was taunting and cold as I couldn't help but sneer at him as I wanted to ram through the bars and hit him. 

For a moment I let my rage get the better of me as my mind flashed back to him and his sister having sex in the broken down tower. I couldn't help but give him a smug smile as I forced my rage down. 

Instead, I leaned against the cool moist wall. Letting the darkness enclose us with only a few torches to light the dark winding moist halls. 

"Act as superior as you want Kingslayer. You are locked up here in the dungeon as we are taking the Riverlands back and then we will take the king's head and your sister and your son's head. You will die that much I can tell you. Enjoy your night Lannister'' 

I curled my lips over my teeth giving him one last hateful glare before making my way up the stairs. I'm sure our victory will have reached the rest of the realm and soon the whole realm will be set alive with fire. 

Cersei POV 

I stalked up and down the length of the war room hatred bubbled in my chest as it took all that I had not to lose my shit. My Jaime was taken and I knew that I had to get him back; he wouldn't last long in the Targaryen loving hands.

I wanted to wring the neck of those fools that let my brother get kidnapped. I was unraveling. I knew that better than most and now as I looked at my stunted fool of a brother, I was outraged. 

The hand of the king badge rested on his chest as he leered at me like he was tired of me stalking up and down the table. I instead look to the bay of Lannister port. I knew that the lords of the West were making their way to the castle.

I'm sure that many of them were not sure what they were doing here when the bulk of the Lannister forces are in the Riverlands trying to get my brother and twin back. 

So what are they doing here even though I don't know that Tyrion has been keeping it all hush as he sneered at me? I no longer like the fact that I was stalking up and down the room. The large massive salt rock walls stared back at me as the glitter blue water let off a light breeze that eases my boiling rage and simmering hot skin. 

"Would you stop? I have a plan to get Jaime back" Even as he spoke my heart dropped in my chest and I didn't know what to do. My tongue feels thick and heavy in my mouth making it impossible to breathe let alone talk. I turned to see oily black eyes glinting with a dangerous light as his pale green eyes locked on me telling me to sit down. 

I bought a set in the gold-brown wooden chair as I leaned just a bit further into my chair. He spoke in a cold tone.

"This king of the North loves his family. Sansa and her father's men are searching the Riverlands for the Stark girl and the bastard of Robert. They will curry favor with the northerns. They place value on their children. If that doesn't work it doesn't matter. I'm going to send a small group of men to head into the Riverland under the guise of peace talks. They will find Jaime and break him out. Either way, we get him back and now we need to focus on gaining allies and footholds in the rest of the realm." Tyrion spoke in a calculating voice.

Informative and cool his voice filled my ears as his brows raised as if to say are you done panicking so that we can get this done and over with. I nodded my head slowly as I started to look at the door that began to open for the first people to walk in were Sansa and Joffrey. 

I held out hope that what she told me was wrong and that she was nothing more than a foolish girl. But even after I told her what Addam said she insisted that the dragons are real. 

At the moment I wasn't going to put too much stock in the dragons and more stock in the fact that the Targaryens had a fleet of at least 1,300 ships if not more. I knew that we wouldn't be getting the Dornish on our side once she reached them. I knew that she hated us and she would be more than glad to have us all killed. 

The next people to walk into the room where the other major lords of the west. Lords Banefort, Brax, Broom, Clegane, Crakehall, Farman, Lefford, Lydden, Marbrand, Payne, Prester, Reyne, Serrett, Swyft, Tarbeck, and Westerling.

Lord Banefort looked close to a murderous rage; he was the youngest son of Quencen Banefort who was taken hostage at the Whispering Woods. Burning rage bubbled in his deep brown eye as his chocolate brown hair was curly and wild as it reached his shoulders. He was a thin man but there was a powerful aura about him that told me that he was strong-willed and ready for a fight. 

He had a hook shape nose with a crooked jawline and a wispy brown beard that rested over his lips. He couldn't have been more than 20 but he was sure of himself and I knew that he could fight like a hardened warrior. The moment he spoke he did so with outrage and venom oozing in each word that he spoke.

"My father is resting in a cell in River Run and you are simply sitting here doing nothing. Why would the Lord choose you to be the hand to the king in his stead." Benefit spoke in a venomous roar. 

I wanted to roll my eyes and say that Joffrey was no king while he had no real footholds in the other realms. 

Though the young lords dropped down to the right of the king next to Tytos. Sansa sat to his left and she wore a long-sleeve purple gown in the hopes of hiding the bruise but she kept a graceful smile.

Tytos wore a pale grey doublet slashed with cloth-of-silver, with the amethyst unicorn of House Brax pinned above his heart. His hair was dyed purple like that of the unicorn that rested on his family's banner. Which made his blue eyes flash in the light as he sat with pride as he spoke in a commanding voice. 

"Maybe if you shut your mouth then Lord Tyrion could answer that question." There was a sneer pulled at the wine laced lips of Tytos as he gave Tyrion a polite and sharp nod. I'm sure that he didn't think less of Tyrion at least not if father gave him an endorsement. 

"Thank you, Lord Brax, I'm here because you have all shit the bed. The West is losing power with each passing second. We are going to take the Arbor, the reach only grows stronger with each alliance that Renly makes. We are going to take the arbor, cut out their trade and their naval power all in my shot. We will start to take the forts one at a time. I want troops from all the major fortresses to take down Reach. Then the Baratheons. Get the men ready." 

I rolled my eyes casually as I leered at Tyrion; he really had a plan worked out. I could only hope that this was going to work. Jaime holds on. 

Rob POV 

The roar of the great hall filled my ears as I looked at men that sat before me, Lord Bolton sat to my left and a blank looked in his eyes as his eyes shined the light. He is a soft-spoken man but when he spoke the whole room stopped the listener. Lord Manderly, Lady Mormont were drinking and belching loudly as they laughed at each other as they did so. 

I could see Theon drinking with Mallister boy, a large grin on his face as the two of them laughed and drinks with flare. 

The whole room has soared with levity still soaring high from the battle of the whispering woods. It had been only a month and still, it felt unreal. 

I knew that we would set out soon. I had hoped to move onto the next battle with Jon. But he still wasn't here just yet. 

Bran was nowhere to be seen. I'm sure that he was out in the training yard, if not for the loud yells of men. I'm sure that I would hear the slapping of steel against the wooden dummies. He was strange since I was made king.

I'm sure that there was a part of him that thought that this was a bad idea. But the North would not abide by a southern leader not at the moment at least. All of the Riverlands was coming to my side and my once 18,000 men were expanding rapidly. 

But I knew that sooner or later the Lannister would be on us and we wouldn't be able to hold out. They were setting the river lands on fire searching for my sister. I heard rumors about monstrous wolves in the forest around Harrenhal. I'm sure that by now my sister would be here in River Run soon. 

The moment that I heard the rumors I sent a group of men after her and the young prince. I'm sure that they were fine at the moment my worry was on Sansa. Who knows what kind of poison they are spewing to Sansa. 

I'm sure that they have convinced her that Robert killed our father because he wanted to support the true king, Joffrey. But that wasn't even the worst thing I knew that she had to tell them. 

If she believed the lie then that would mean that she would have told them about Jon in the hopes of keeping her queenship but I knew that wasn't real. 

I could only hope that I could get Jon to see it that way if he ever gets here. He spent a year with the Targaryens who know if he is even the same person. Now even Bravos has gone quiet and we all knew why. 

The Targaryens got to them. But how could they hope to hold the cities in the east? I looked down to see Talisa ever since she heard that Voltanis was taken by the Targaryen she hadn't even spoken to.

I started to rise from my seat at the high dais in the hopes of speaking to her. But the door slammed open as I watched a boy no more than 17 with sweat-drenched black locks slapped against him.

“Your grace!” He gulped greedily at the air with hunger and desperation forming on his face. His wide, amber eyes shone in the light as a deep brown shirt clung to his chicken noodle arms. 

“You grace the terrible news!!” His shrill voice forced shudders down my spine as confusion began to fill my chest. Could this be the Lannisters? 

The men snapped their head up and their hand reached for their swords but they were stumbling down drunk they couldn't fight they could barely stand.o

“Calm down take a few deep breaths then speak '' My warm and concerned voice echoed over the still air. I shifted my glance quickly to see Talisa. Her wide brown eyes were locked on me as she gave me a bashful smile before turning away. The young boy dropped to his knees begging for air as he spoke in a wheezy breath. 

“Your grace we have received word from Seagard, there are war galleys flying the Targaryen sails.” A shocked silence filled the air as the air grew pressurized and stilled with tension.   
Though for me it put me at ease as I dropped back into my seat revealed that I would, in fact, ride off into battle with a dragon at my back and a fleet. “A 100 ships right?” I looked over the boy who had a terrified expression on his face as his shoulder shook with panic and terror.

“No, there are around 800, the Seagard asks us for assistance.” Even as he said the word I knew that they posed no threat but I'm shocked that they didn't see a dragon just yet. 

“There is no threat I will set out with a small party the rest will stay here to hold River Run,” I spoke in a booming and commanding voice. 

A sense of relief washed over me as I jumped to my feet, my mother looked up at me with doubtful blue eyes. I knew that a part of her felt bitter and angry that Jon wasn't there to save father; he was the only one that could. 

But he is here and I wanted to know where those ships came from. Taking in a deep breath I began to rise ready to set out how I was so excited that I could barely think. My mind rushed to the last time that I saw Vhagar. It had to be a year since we lost touch. 

Taking in a deep breath I notice the eyes of the Northern lords locked on me Lord Karstarks eyes flashed a dangerous sparkle filled his deep blue eyes as his white fluffy beard reached down to his chest he follow me out of the great hall with Lord Bolton and Lord Umber followed behind me. I could see Lady Mormont shifting behind my line of sight flocking protectively to my mother's side. 

I knew that she was going to be upset with Jon and if I could help it she would stay here at River Run. Taking in a deep breath I looked over Lord Bolton his colorless eyes always unnerved me as I looked over to him something about the way that they had a way of staring into my very soul force shuddering down my spine. 

“You're grace if the Targaryen force is moving onto the Riverlands, a kingdom that has kneeled before you. As their king and protector, you should be protecting them. 800 ships with warriors resisting them. They are going to attack the city. Would it be wise to simply wait and see what happened” Roose’s calculating voice forced me to frown

A slight frown began to pull at my lips as Lord Karstark spoke swiftly, “Aye the Targaryens are not to be trusted we should kill as many of them as we can they won't simply let us have the North they won't stop if they didn't let Dorne be in the conquest. What makes you think that they will let us be. Not after your father sided with Robert Baratheon and killed all of the Targaryens and your father stood by as he killed innocent women and children.” 

I looked over my shoulder to the direction of the north where I knew they must have landed at Seagard and my mind filled with panic would they come after the north with Vhagar and Jon at their back. For a moment doubt whirled in my mind as I looked back to my lords. 

“They mean us no harm, we have an alley in the Targaryens but if you are so worried then both of you gather up a small force I want to travel quickly. No more than 30 men” I gave both men a sharp nod before taking off to the stables. 

As I walked back to the stables in the hopes of getting my horse ready for the long journey I could see Bran. He was leaning smoothly against the stable door, as his eyes were sparkling with excitement he looked like he was jumping on the balls of his feet forcing his auburn curls to whip around like a madman. He looked like he was going to skyrocket into the air at any moment. 

I knew what he wanted to go with me more than he wanted anything else but I knew that this would be a terrible idea. If things go wrong then he could be put in danger. I didn't want to risk it. Looking over my shoulder I could see mother coming over to us with long steady strides. 

Sure Bran was going to be 11 in a few months but that didn't mean that he was ready to go off to battle hence why I kept him in the vanguard and somehow he ended up fighting anyway. I sighed heavily as my chest caved in and my shoulder dipped in regret and sadness. 

This was the last thing that I wanted to deal with but I would just have to deal with it. “Bran you are standing here someone needs to keep an eye on the camp I'm going to go meet Jon until then stand firm okay”

My voice was as strong and sure as I could make it. I had no clue how he was going to take this news but I had to believe that he was the same person that he was before he hatched Vhagar. 

Bran, on the other hand, seemed to know that things are going to go wrong but the moment that his eyes locked on the colorless stare of Roose Bolton his jaw clamped shut. His eyes begged me to be alone only for a moment. 

But I knew that I might cave if it was just the two of us. So instead I stood firm with my advisor at my back. I knew that neither of us could even think about bringing his dragon up in the middle of the Riverlands with all the lord's eyes on us.   
So instead he gave me a firm nod that screamed I hate you for this. But he moved out of the way allowing me to make my way to a gorgeous black stallion with a shimmering mane and bright black eyes that are locked on me. To Seagard we go. 

Rhaenys POV 

Back In Volantis 

"Are you sure?" The questioning voice of Jon filled my ears as I leaned back on the ball of my heels. A sharp gust of wind forced my curls to whip up as I looked at my husband. His bright indigo eyes were brimming with doubt as he glared at me. 

I could see the nervousness filling his eyes that forced Dany to slap him as she spoke in a cold voice. "Of course she is sure after all they are family and she was the only one that was loyal to her. But you have to be prepared for the fact that she might say no, Rhaenys. You Dornish love your sex and she would have to give that up." 

Dany spoke in a worried tone of her own but she wasn't worried about my choice but about my cousin's choice. I looked more to Dany as she was sitting across from me in the sun. Running her finger along Balerion’s sizzling black skin. His blood-red horns were glowing like blood in the light as his massive head rested on Daddy's lap. Just hovering her over her dainty creamy colored legs as not to crush her. 

I looked over to see Jon leaning against the thick meaty black shoulder of Vhagar, his blade resting in his firm grasp as he began to clean the flame pattern blade. Dripping red blood slapped against the ground as I looked to the dead body that was being ripped apart by Scylla.

Her shimmering blue wings always had a way of taking my breath away as they held her up as her claws unearthed the black dirt hidden beneath the grass. Her vibrant green body was bathing in the golden light that forced her scales to sparkle like a dew-covered grass early in the morning. 

"Yes I'm sure, there is nothing that Nym loves more than fighting. I'm sure that if I asked her to be a part of our guard she will, of course, say yes." I look back to the crumpled body that I knew belonged to a faceless man that tried to kill me. 

Jon cut him down with ease and before I knew it Scylla was enjoying his corpse. The moment that happened Jon insisted that I needed a knight to protect me. I wanted to roll my eyes but instead, I leaned against Vhagar. Feeling the heat of Vhagar pulsing in his body as he snored. Black smoke rose from his flaring nostrils as he began to snore again like my weight was nothing to him. 

"Alright but don't complain when we turn out to be right." The teasing tone of Jon forced me to snap my head down to see Jon grinning at his now clean blade. The moment that he tossed his blade into his seeth I talked him to the ground, pinning him as I spoke in a taunting voice. 

"I can take care of myself. I'm never wrong, you're getting me confused with you." I spoke in light and taunting voice 

I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles as he gripped tightly to my waist throwing me under him with superior strength. I couldn't help the giggles that left my lips as I placed a hand over my forehead. "Woe is me, the dangerous dragon wolf has caught me in his clutches whatever I will do." 

Dany took the cue and tackled Jon to the ground forcing us all to burst out into laughter as Dany spoke in a stoic voice. "I have saved the princess where my kiss is for my heroic deed."

I couldn't help but giggle as for a moment the levity filled the air. Though the scent of burning flesh wouldn't let us forget our duties for too long. But at this moment we were happy. 

Current Time 

The hot crunch of the sand in my mouth forced me to snap out of my warm memory. Scylla's wings wiped up the sand as the bay of Dornish bay where 500 ships rested. 

The hot arid region is littered with mountainous regions and dry stale air. But it all felt right. Scylla let out a mighty screech as the sight of Sunspear loomed below me. 

Sunspear is a walled settlement, protected by three massive Winding Walls, encircling one another and containing miles of narrow alleys, hidden courts, and noisy bazaars. 

The Threefold Gate, where the gates are lined up one behind the other, avoids the labyrinth, instead of allowing straight passage on a brick path to the Old Palace. 

Grandmother flew at my side, her light plum eyes drank in the sight of Dorne. A hungry grin forming on her face I knew she was dying to see the rest of the realm. Tears of joy pooled in her eyes, she claimed it was from the wind that slapped sand grains into our eyes but I knew the true truth. 

She never thought that she could see the seven kingdoms again. I knew that she had held out hope but she never believed it until now. The smooth pink and piercing eyes of Iris stared back at me, her thin elegant head stared down at the ground letting out a raspy screech as people pooled into the courtyard.

Her white likes with sunset pink tips gleamed in the morning light. Her long cooling 30 necks whipped back and forth as she tried to drink in all the sights. Hunger burned in her childlike pink eyes.

I turned my attention to Sunspear it is one of the chief structures is the original stronghold of House Martell, the Sandship, which is a large, ugly, dun-colored building that looks like a dromond. Over time, towers in Rhoynish fashion sprung up around the keep each tall and breathtaking in their own way.

Two other chief structures are the tall and slender Spear Tower and the great, domed Tower of the Sun. The Spear Tower is a hundred and a half feet high and can house noble prisoners.

Scylla gave the compound a cold glare, her ocean blue eyes burning with power. Her iron-hard scales sizzle with warmth. I pointed out people who were rushing from the tower of the sun. I could feel the building excitement bubbling in her chest and forcing my own heart to pound with thrilling excitement.

One of them I knew was my cousin Arianne, her glossy coal hair whipped in her face but as she looked towards the sky it was in doubt.

In the Tower of the Sun, the high seats of the Prince of Dorne can be found: two twin seats, one with the Martell spear inlaid in gold upon its back, the other bearing the blazing Rhoynish sun.

Arianne pulled her hair into a tight knot to see us better with our uncle at her side. Oberyn was the only reason that I wasn't alone in the capital. The only real reason that I knew how to wield a spear that kept me from being raped more than a few times. 

Both stared up at me with wide doubtful eyes, I wore my usual black pants with a tight red tunki that has no sleeves so that I can move my arms freely. A spear that I called Redqueen rested on my back.

I leaned into Scylla tenderly yanking on her scales telling her to resend. With even the slightest tug of her spikes, I felt her darting to the ground with a sharp crack of her wings. Iris came in behind me. 

My uncle Oberyn stood firm with piercing black eyes and a smug yet proud smile. He was lean and lithe with a kind smile. 

Arianne, on the other hand, hated it, she refused to come to visit me let alone acknowledge me for fear that if she came to the capital she would be held in the city as well. 

She claims that she is the only natural-born daughter of the Martell line and couldn't take that chance. Though she looked to take after her mother, which is good for her, my eldest uncle was not handsome by any means. 

A woman in her early twenties, Arianne is buxom and beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back, she couldn't have been more than 5’2

She stared at me with wide doubtful eyes as I did my best to hide my rage behind a smile. Nym and the rest of the sand snakes were the only ones bold enough to visit me. 

Scholar slammed into the ground and the first thing she did was dart her neck out until black smoke was hitting Oberyn's face. Her winged arms slammed so hard into the ground. She roared right in their faces forcing the wind to rise and the whole palace came alive. 

More people rushed out of the tower. Among them was a boy that I knew had to be the Martells youngest son. The elder son was nowhere to be seen but I don't mind that. 

“We thought that you were dead?” The shrill shocked voice of Oberyn forces a light more heartfelt smile to pull at my lips. 

“Never I'm a dornish woman and a warrior and I won't be killed by a lesser man. Plus I had some help from Ser Barristan and got me to Volantis. In fact, he and some of the fleet are in the bay right now. I'm sure they will join us soon. Where is Uncle Doran?” I spoke in a proud and cunning voice.

There was pride glimmering in his dark eyes that had so much depth they could have drowned me. I turned back to see grandmother descending from her dragon gracefully. I went to speak but Arianne got my attention.

“My queen” Arianne spoke in a cordial tone that made me want to roll my eyes. But instead, I put on a cordial mask as I snapped my head back. Her darkly colored eyes locked on me as her red lips pulled into a taunting smile. 

“It's nice to finally meet you, Arianne, it's a shame that you didn't visit me in the capital. I had to hear all about you from Nym and the others. Where is Nym please tell me that she is here” I knew that my words were a bit snarky but I didn't care.

Uncle Obyern stifled a sly laugh as his lips worked into a half-grin. Arianne didn't like that but she didn't say a word about it. 

“With her sister gathering up the rest of the bannermen the moment we heard that there were Targaryens ships on the coast we got ready. She will be here by nightfall. Is that Queen Rhealla behind you?” Oberyn spoke in a bubbling smug voice.

We all turned back to see grandmother running a gentle and tentative hand along the smooth leather white snout of Iris. Her shimmering pink gown pooled at her feet as her pin-straight platinum blonde hair rolled down her right shoulder.

She looked over to us plum colored eyes glimmering in the golden light. Her lips pulled into a loving beaming white smile that forced even me to smile.

"Oberyn, it's nice to see you the last time that I saw you. I think Aegon was just born. There is much to talk about, and I don't have much time to get it all out. The other portion of our fleet is heading to the Riverlands as we speak.” 

I knew that all of this was urgent so I added my voice to grandmothers. “She is the right uncle. I don't wish to be away from my husband and wife for so long.” 

“Husband? Wife? Did you marry Viserys? Daenerys?" I smiled sadly as I loaded back to grandmother there was a sadness in her stare. The questioning and shocked voice of Arianne.

“No, it is a long story and one that I would be better than to have to repeat it twice. Let's speak in the hall.” My voice boomed with commanding power.

Without another word, we made our way into the Great Hall. Resting on the walls I noticed the first Princess Daenerys of the Martell family. She helped to put an end to the Targaryen conquest with Dorne. 

A sad smile pulled at my face. I hope that Dany was taking good care of Jon, the thought forces my face to warm up as I think back to our last steamy moments together. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked up from my thoughts to see a man sitting on the throne with a sun painted on it. I knew that he had to be my uncle Doran. The sight of him forced sadness to well in me and made me realize how weak he had truly become over the years. 

He has a bad case of gout which has recently left him unable to walk. Nym had told me that it had gotten worse but I didn't think that it had been this bad.

He appears to be much older than he is in truth as the grimace of pain that cracked the smiling mask on his face, his body is soft and shapeless, and gout has swollen and reddened the joints of his knees, toes, and hands. 

He covers his legs and feet with a blanket, blocking the sight of his gout. But the sickled scent of milk from the poppy told me that he was in more pain than he wanted to let one. 

“My dearest niece you have made quite the entrance with dragon no less and if the men are right a small fleet of 500 ships'' His raspy voice was gentle as I bowed before him as I turned to the boy to his right.

He had to be Quentyn, Quentyn is short-legged and stocky, thickly built, with a plain face, brown hair, with deep brown eyes, and stubble on his cheeks. He has a high forehead, broad nose, and square jaw. He looked sullen but not sullen and handsome like my Jon. 

A tense scene fell over the room as he spoke in a low voice. “You were going to marry Quentyn the moment that we found you but we had no clue that you would be married when we finally found you.” Dismay filled my eldest uncle's voice as Quentyn looked ready to explode with rage and envy.

“There is much to discuss, uncle may I sit,” I spoke in the most urgent and commanding voice. As he nodded his head, grandmother and I made our way to the high dias. My uncle spoke in an impatient voice.

“If Viserys is dead then who did you marry?” His vision narrowed and Arianne leaned forward interested to hear what I had to say. All of them locked their eyes on me but my eyes were locked on my grandmother.

She gave me a warm smile and a look in her eyes that pushed me forward. “I married Aegon, my little brother, he took me and Daenerys as his brides….he isn't the Aegon that you might be thinking about. He is the son fo Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and I know what you are thinking that he was a baby created from rape but it was all a lie.” 

With a heavy heart, I told them everything. When I looked to my uncle Oberyn for help but the love in his eyes was burned away with rage. I'm sure he thought that I was just another woman being passed over for the throne.

“Jon is a good man, he's kind, smart, and people flock to him. He is a natural-born king, the Crownlands are pledged to him. Together we took three free cities. We came back as soon as he got the letters from Lord Stark.” I spoke in a warm and sure voice that for some reason that forced a bitter laugh to leave Uncle Oberyn's lips. 

“King Rob. The boy crowned himself king in the north you are out of the loop my dear niece there's much that is true. Tell me are you going to let them take one of your kingdoms.” 

Oberyn POV 

The roar of men filled my ears as I started to tug at my collar as I made my way out of the feast hall. The cheers were too much for me to bear, it would take a few days to get the men on the ships before we could make our way to the Riverlands. Until then maybe I could get a few moments alone with my niece. I never thought that she would be married to the son of my good brother. 

It was just not something that would be possible and instead, here she stood with a husband and sister-wife who also happens to be her aunt. She had a dragon and 500 ships at her back. 

I didn't understand any of it but she seemed happy. I can't say the same for my dear nephew. Even now I could see him sulking in his mead as I made my way out into the cool icy air of Dorne. 

There was a sense of joy that filled my chest as I noticed Rhaenys with one of my daughters, my sweet Nym. She loves fighting more than anything else in the world, well except for maybe her cousin.

She spent more time in the capital then she did here with me. Not that I mind it I didn't like the idea of Rhaenys being alone with those Lions now it would seem that I had nothing to fear with a dragon at her back. 

Rhaenys wore a sheer white gown with pearl lining, revealing her hourglasses form for any open to see. Her spilling black curls were glossy in the full moonlight and pulled back tightly into a braid with a roaring dragon clip. 

The sight of her even now took away my breath. She looks so much like her mother down to the dazzling white smile that had a way of warming even the coldest of hearts but sadly she had a dragon's temper. 

Nym stood at her side with pride and honor shining in her intense eyes as a sly smile pulled at her face like she didn't have a care in the world. There was a devoted expression that started to form on her face as her olive color skin glimmered in the light. She was wearing a shimmering lilac robe with a silk cape of cream and copper.

I'm sure that there were at least a dozen daggers hidden in the folds, the thought forced a proud sensation to run over me as a mad grin spilled my lips in to. Looking to the sky I could see a dragon as pure as snow with bright pink horns, spinal plating, sunset pink eyes, and pink wing membrane. 

On her back rested the queen, Dowager. A look of pride and ease washed over her face as she darted through the sky without a care of the world. 

But my attention was drawn not to that lean she-dragon but to the dragon that rested by Nymeria and Rhaenys. Rhaenys had a gentle hand on her neck keeping her calm as Nymeria looked over with fascination. I knew that she looked more than a little enthused and wonderstruck.

Her 65 feet wings stared back at me as glittering blue wings held her up as deep-sea green body glitter in the silver moonlight. 

Nym placed a tentative hand on the dragon, I watched her hand slowly and carefully glide over her massive yet elegant thin head. Ocean blue eyes were locked on her with curiosity. 

The tender moment warmed my heart but it made me think what were they even talking about? It was something that was important but at the moment I didn't want to bring it up. I knew that they both had a lot of things to learn and come to terms with and I should give them the night. 

I couldn't help the bitterness that sat in my chest. My sister and nephew died and my niece had her throne stolen away from her and the only way to get it back was to marry a man that at first she didn't love.

I'm sure that it was difficult for her but now she seemed more at ease than she ever did when I came to visit her. Though the four dragon riders did accomplish a lot, they took three cities and had a fleet of 1,300 ships. This was shaping up to be an interesting war for the moment I would let them have this. 

Daenerys POV 

The bright blue waters glittered like a diamond in the golden light as the ships ripped through the waters. I could see Arthur sitting on the top of the deck with Ghost sitting beside him, silent and cold red eyes that gleamed in the light. 

His eyes were cold and piercing as they looked at the rocky coast. The bright blue sky loomed overhead and the heat of Balerion threatened to take over me. Jon was beside me a gentle smile pulled at my face as his deep indigo colored eyes stared back at me. 

There was a stern look on his face telling me that he wasn't pleased, the loud booming echo of bells filled my ears. There were only a few ships that rested in the bay and they wouldn't compare to our war galleys. 

I could see that further into the bay just off the coast of the rocky cliffs was a large l tower that rested on a cliff that looked to be eroded away. The water rushed against the base of the cliff as a long bridge moved from the crumbling tower to the larger part of the castle. 

Most of the cliffs were eating away at the caves and mountain, I could see the city resting just below us, the panic that filled the eyes of men and women as they reached safety. I could see a few towers with dome ceilings staring back at me. 

Lively and steep green hills stared back at me as I noticed men rushing to the port, the moisture of the clouds hung on my arms as Vhagar let out an echoing screeching billowing high into the air trying l to take over the sound of the bells.

Balerion let out his own excited screech that shook the ground and the waves whipped up, gripping tightly to his spikes I leaned forward pressing my body against his meaty shoulder. Warm sizzling scales came lashing at my skin as I leaned into his mighty body he began to dive. 

His large blackhead whipped to the right as the bright blue water came crashing down upon us. The scent of salt and smoke filled my nose as a wide smile pulled at my lips. There was a sense of joy that filled my chest that I got only when I was on Balerion's back. 

Water sprayed gently against my chest like the warmth of the sun was nothing compared to the heat that billowed off of Balerions body. The sight of the coat grew closer as the echoing of bells no longer filled my ears. 

I watched as Vhagar dipped past the clouds and the surface of water erupted as Balerion skimmed over the water. The loud splashing of water filled my ears as I looked back to see Balerion's long black tail and razor-sharp spikes ripping the gentle and calm surface of water apart. 

Vhagar's leathery white wings stared back at me his massive black body greeted me as the city came alive with shrill screams terror and fear, I looked to the dock I could see the men that were once running among their flimsy ship decks stopped looking up to the sky with doubt as 800 ships flooded the bay.

I could see the fear that began to swallow their eyes as they looked no longer capable of keeping their minds straight. The terror-filled expression flashed on their faces. 

The rolling green hill looked so inviting that Balerion let out an excited screech as he started to make his way to the hills. Jon had a small frown pulling at his lips as he yanked on the black and white spikes of Vhagar. His massive 80 feet wings boomed as he launched forward passing me. 

The massive castle stared back as the cobblestone training yard was filled with men glaring at me telling me not to come in. With a few furious cracks of his wings, Balerion darted through the air after Vhagar I hadn't seen anyone that might be important.

But there was a woman in a silk purple gown with pearls neckline staring back at me. She had smooth lack coal colored hair and bright blue eyes locked on us widening with doubt and utter shock. The doubt that flashed in her eyes was almost comical. 

I pulled back on Balerion spikes, his wing leather black and red armed pounding against the sky until he slowly began lower to the ground. His wingspan was 65 feet and growing fast. 

The wind whipped at my back as we began to land just out of the reach of the castle. Vhagar did a predatory circle giving me a warm poisonous green stare. With cracking white wings as he began to descend on the land. 

A furious roar left his black scaly lips as they curved over teeth that looked to be the shape of daggers. Luminous poisons green eyes stared back at me and forced a shudder down my spine as I watched them appear before me. 

The lady of Seagard moved swiftly but I could see the fear that filled her eyes as she looked at me. The confusion and doubt mixing together as her shoulders shook with terror. 

Vhagar's arms slammed into the ground holding him up as his long coiling neck lowered to the ground letting out a fierce blood-curling roar echoing off the moist air. The whole world seemed to fall silent as we looked over them. 

Power and pride began to fill my chest as I smiled sweetly at the men that looked around eyes, spears and swords were gripped tightly in their grasp, hate falling in their eyes as they glared at me. 

The confusion in their eyes was almost amusing if it wasn't for the fact that I could sense their murderous running off of them. When I spoke I did so with a booming and commanding tone.

“My name is Daenerys Targaryen, and this is my husband and true king of the seven kingdoms. Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name, he is the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen it is our fleet that is making its way across the bay, we have 2 more dragons and 500 more ships all trained and ready for a fight but we would rather not have to fight we ask for your hospitality and soon we will be on our way once we find Rob Stark” 

My cordial tone force whispered it echoed in the air. I looked at Lady Maillsiter. Her eyes were dimming as doubt fluttered across her face. Jon seeing her doubt as clearly as I spoke in a reassuring voice.

"What my wife says is true. I am indeed the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen and on my ship is proof. Now my cousin and foster brother Rob Stark rallied a host to free my foster father and uncle Ned Stark. But he died long before that was possible. Now he is moving across the Riverlands. We would have met him at RiverRun. But there would have been no place for my fleet. May we talk?" 

Even as he spoke I could see the doubt that shined in the women's eyes and the fear-stricken expression as she looked at Vhagar and Balerion. I knew that she didn't want nor need to say yes. But she would for the safety of her younger son and her people she would agree to speak with us in a more cordial tone.

"Seagard is yours, your grace, my king" She bowed politely but I could tell that she was gritting her teeth behind a mask of cordially. My only thought was where is Rob Stark.


	32. Bend The Knee Or Burn

Rhaenys POV 

_ Back In Volantis  _

_ The mighty black column started holding up a massive roof that had an image of a god etched into it. Standing with a scythe at his back and a set of undead horses pulling his carriage. While a warm helm hid his face as his bright black eyes were glistening in the light there was a look of absolute power about him.  _

_ I knew that had to be the god Balerion. It's funny this is only the second time that I have been here. The massive black painted columns were wide and spacious and I would notice a man sitting in the temple. As I moved past the columns a still ominous feeling filled the air as I rolled my feet in the hopes of stalking in quietly.  _

_ The man was dressed in all black and there was a kind of pious air about him, he was on his knees, his head bent and his eyelids close as his lips moved but I didn't hear his words. His face was solemn and long, his black lashes brushed against his once creamy white skin now deeply tanned.  _

_ I was more than a little shocked to see my little brother and soon to be husband, his hands clasped as black flames danced against the brazier coals. I could smell the burnt offering of venison and wine. The altar was made out of the same black marble etched with gold that shows the underworld.  _

_ All humans and monsters alike bowed before a god that had an ominous presence as a massive black dragon darker than the shadows in the mural sat behind the god. “What are you doing here?”  _

_ My confusion and curiosity got the better of me, Jon once solemn and pious face was now shocked and cold as his eyes opened. The sight of me made him calm down. I'm sure that for a moment he thought that it was just some random person.  _

_ “This is the 17 year anniversary of their deaths, our brother and father, your mother I came here to pay my respects. I didn't think to see you here” His tone was cold yet casual as he looked ready to bend his head and continue his prayers. By the way that his muscles were stiff and tense, I knew that he had been there for a while.  _

_ I couldn’t help the rage or venom that pooled in my chest as my temper got the better of me, “Why do you even care they weren't your family” I regretted my words the moment that I said them even though he sat in that position for possibly hours. Now he moved in a flash, he stood before me with wet emotional indigo eyes locked on me refusing to let me go.  _

_ Hate worked his way onto his face as well as pity and pain as his lips twitched like he was fighting the urge to sneer.  _

_ “I will not apologize for being born but I have told you more than once that I hate the choices that our father and my mother made. A lot of people died so that I could be here standing here today. I get that and it brings me no pleasure, just immense guilt that sometimes I think I can't handle. But don't think that I don't care or that I didn't see them as family. Do you think that I asked my father to name him Aegon? I'm not trying to replace the brother you lost. So stop acting like a brat, I get that I have privilege in my upbringing, sure I was regarded as a bastard but I was safe and loved you weren't and I get that but stop taking out their choices on me!!” _

_ The outraged fire in his eyes force my jaw to shut as I glared at him, I could see the pain welling in his eyes, I could feel the weight and sincerity of his voice as his rigid body force me to look away as the heat and power of his form forced me to flinch away.  _

_ “I know that you don't know me and I don't know you, hell it's been a week or two and we have spent little to no time together. I know that you are marrying me so that you have no challenges to your throne. I know that I'm doing the same. I won't give my throne to you. I have worked too hard and given up my family to make sure that Targaryens are no longer hunted. But that doesn't mean that we have to live as strangers.”  _

_ I sighed heavily as my chest caved in the conviction that filled his voice told me that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. So instead I walked over to the brazier gripping tightly to the hem of my smooth sheer black dress. I carefully and gently dropped down to my knees about to bow as my curls slapped my face.  _

_ I turned back to see a still confused Jon glaring at the ground. "Well come on then" Even as I spoke I watched his head snapped up as his brows furrowed but it was only for a moment before he started to make his way over to me dropping back onto his knees like he never got up.  _

__ A firm hand gripped me from my scatter thoughts as I looked back to see my uncle Oberyn smiling gently at me as pride filled his black viper eyes. "I heard that my daughter is the newest knight in your guard. I'm glad, at least I know that there will be at least one person to have your back."

His voice had a mix of bitter resentment that I knew had to be for Jon. I looked back to the golden sand of Dorne. Resting my head on my open palm as the railing dug into the tender skin of my elbow.

"I know that you don't want to hear this but he will not side with you. The northerners have been his family longer than you. If his brother asks for the North he will roll over." Oberyn spoke in a hate-filled voice that rubbed me the wrong way. 

Rage began to bubble in my chest as I watched Scylla dancing in the sky with her sister. My lips curled into a sneer as I spoke. "He is kind, pure, gentle, and devoted to his family but don't mistake him for weak. Yes, we originally married for power. I thought that he was arrogant, mocking, and entitled. I hated him for choices made by others. But through his actions, I have come to know him as a driven and powerful man. If he wants the North no family ties will stop him"

My voice boomed with conviction and power as I felt the air grow still and my body grew rigid. When I glanced over to see my uncle, his back leaning against the railing, I could see the worry building in his eyes. 

"We all know what happened to the last three Targaryens when they were married. Sure you could love him but what about her? Daenerys was the one that he married for love. I get that we Dornish don't see relationships in the same way. But that doesn't mean that we like being second in the relationship." His voice was almost begging for me to listen to reason.

"We aren't their uncle, sure at first, it drove me mad to see the way that their relationship was almost effortless. I felt envious for the beauty and attention that men give her. But I have come to love Dany. That is the difference between us and the first Aegon. His wives fought for his attention. We will not do the same thing. I love them equally that is all and the North won't be independent for long Jon will make sure of that.”

Theon POV 

The moist air sat heavily in my lungs as I looked to the azure sky with wispy white clouds, I could see the way that Rob scanned them anxiously like he had free that Vhagar would descend from the sky and burn us.

I can't say that the thought didn't terrify me, it forced my shudder to rush down my spine as my hand went to my right arm. I'm sure that if I rolled up my sleeves my scars would be bright pink and interested like any other time that I thought about the beast that gave me the wound. 

Taking in a long heavy breath I turned back to see Rob he was stiff as he sat on his sweet stallion. A wild black mane stared back at me as his smooth chocolate brown eyes looked almost crazed. 

Lord Bolton, Lord Karstark, and Lord Glover stood behind us on their own respective mares with 30 men resting out our backs. It was as much as Rob would allow. He just assumed that Jon would be happy to see him. 

It has been a year and a couple of months he has no idea what kind of man Jon is now. He has been spending time conquering and he is good at it. Three free cities all in a year, he was not the same and he would not abide by the king of the North. But why should Rob bow before a bastard?

Each one of the lords had their eyes locked not on the castle that lurked on the rocky shore, while the men looked to the verdant valley and rolling hills. None of them knew that was lurking in front of them. But I'm sure that if they knew they would have advised Rob against this foolishness. 

But instead, their eyes were drawn to the Targaryen warships that rested in the bay, 800 longships and dromonds all of them had glittering black sial with a crimson three-headed dragon. But while some had pale skin, others were dark skin with vibrant colored hair, or there were even a few oily hairs braavosi on the ships. 

Rob seemed tenser when he noticed them but he didn't seem terrified even though he should since he was about to face off against a fire breathing dragon with a bad temper. The snarling of the direwolf, Grey Wind filled my ears as he refused to leave Rob’s side. His golden eyes were burning with power as he looked to the horizon. 

I could see the way that he locked on something in the distance and for a moment I thought that he could sense Ghost and Vhagar. But then I saw a black shape begin to take the shape of a man. 

I noticed a rider making their way over to us, a man dressed in full plated armor there was this stern mask that formed on his face. Taking in a long heavy breath I tried to steady my thumping heart as my mind screamed that this couldn't be good. Rob must have sensed the same thing because he started to make his way over to the rider with worry bubbling in his deep blue eyes as frown lines started to form in his forehead.

“Are you here to see the king and queen?” The young guard spoke in a flat lifeless voice that forced fury to blood in my chest who was there to address Rob like this. Venom bitter and cold began to fill my mouth as my tongue lashed at my mouth wishing to speak harsh unforgiving words to this young man. 

“Yes we are, your liege lord pledged his men and his castle to me. I am Rob Stark, king in the North and the Riverlands. I'm here to see my cousin Aegon Targaryen also known as Jon Snow.” Rob spoke in such a plain matter of fact voice that for a moment I forget that the rest of the Northern lords didn't know. 

The silence in the air told me otherwise as I chanced a glance over to Lord Bolton. He still had a blank mask on his face but his colorless eyes locked on Rob. I could tell that he was confused even if he didn't show it, his whole body stiffened at the word Targaryen. Lord Karstark has met Jon once or twice in the 16 years that he was in the North. 

His frizzy white hair stared back at me as his lips pulled into a tight grim line as his eyes tried to work through the problem. It was the same stumbling confused look that was on the face of Lord Glover’s face. Turning back to the man dressed in steel I could see only his hard green eyes that were locked on Rob. He let his eyes run over to Grey Wind and something clicked in his eyes. 

With a firm nod, he spoke in a cold blank voice as a bored glaze over his eyes disappeared in an instant. “Come with me the King and Queen aren't in the castle but out in the fields.” His voice was a bit more cordial before he wheeled around slamming his spurs into the flanks of his mare.

Forcing us to take off after him as the warm heavy air sat in my chest as the wind began to roar in my ears as I was forced to pick up the pace. As my leather saddle bit deep into my crotch as my sandy brown curls slapped against my face. 

As we got closer to the valley we rested upon a hill and as I looked down into the gaping valley I could even process what I was seeing. The neighbors of the horse began to grow panic and shrill as the horse began to rear back. The sight of two dragons, not one but two! How is this even possible? 

A dragon with pure white glittering winged arms stared back at me, Vhagar had grown in his absence from the north. He had a wingspan of at least 80 feet, his long coiling black neck had to be at least 30 feet long. While his massive blackhead with glitter white horns and black spike spiked crown looked to have a crown just a bit sharper and taller. His white underbelly forces the ground below him to turn a white-like color. stared back at me his massive blackhead was no larger than my whole body plus my horse. 

His neck could wrap around Jon three times and still have more room to wrap around the fourth time, his whipped black tail with razor-sharp white spikes wrapped protectively around Jon's feet as his massive head the size of at least a small carriage nuzzled at Jons side until he let out light-hearted laughter his eyes were bright and lively.

But hidden behind that love and joy I could feel the pain, see it shimming behind the joy in his indigo eyes. The sight of him made all my feelings of resentment bubble back up from the depth deeps I shoved it down to. I did my best to look to the next dragon but it felt like I was living in a dream. 

The dragon was smaller then Vhagar, but he was still massive, was a large 65 feet wingspan but he wasn't the same color as they both have a black body that isn't all with this dragon. His horns and spinal plates are blood red, and his eyes are smoldering red pits but as his scaly black lips pull back bright black shining teeth in the shape of pine needles.

Though his head was slamming in the stomach of a sweet girl who giggled and smiled sadly as she rubbed the face of the massive black beat like she didn't have a care in the world. His smoldering red eyes were locked on her as she grinned gently at him. One hand running along his face gently while the other scratched behind his massive red horn that looked like they could impale someone. 

She wore this shimmering red dress and resting on her back was a sword with a pulsing ruby pommel don't tell me that she thought as a woman she could fight. She had the classic looks of Valyria. I knew that she had to be his aunt Daenerys. She is a young woman who had to be around the same age as Jon. 

She has violet eyes, pale ivory color skin, and long, pale silver-gold hair. She has a slender frame, with average size breasts. Even still she is fair and beautiful in every regard especially when she smiles, there was excitement in her eyes. She didn't pay the least bit of attention to me but there was a white wolf that was resting in between the two dragons. Ghost noticed us the moment that the wind began to rise, instantly his bright blood red eyes locked on Grey Wind. 

I tune to look at Rob who much like me was frozen in place as his eyes widened with doubt as he looked at the other crimson and black dragon. Then his eyes were burning with rage and jealousy while he had to marry an ugly Frey daughter.

Jon got a gorgeous bride and he has nothing more than a bastard despite what he said. Once a bastard always a bastard. Taking in a long heavy breath the armored knight stared back at me. 

“You may want to descend on foot. They thought Balerion and Vhagar would eat your horse if you tried to descend with them. If I were you I wouldn't take it too fast. Balerion doesn't seem to be all that keen about people he doesn't know.” With those cunning words almost amused, he let out a quick chuckle before taking off.

The men stared on with awe-stricken expressions; none of them dared to move though they all sat on the edge of the hill trying to calm their horses. Jon and his new pretty little wife both stared at us with doubt shimmering in their eyes. 

Both looked over to the dragons that were ready to take flight. But they stood out as slowly I began to descend from my horse but I didn't dare get any close. The northern lords got down from their horse but they wouldn't go into the valley they stared on in shock as Rob and I made our way into the valley. Ghost started to rush up the hill with excitement and loud piercing yelp as his tongue lolled out the right side of his mouth while Grey Wind let out a yelp of his own. 

Rob had a weak smile on his face as I slowed my approach, noticing that Rob’s shoulders were strong yet stiff but his short strides were filled with purpose and pride with each stride. I could see him growing more confident looking like the king that I knew him to be. I could only hope that this was going to end well. 

Rob POV 

The sight of them took away the very breath from my lungs. I wonder where Arthur was at this moment. I didn't think that I would see the day that he wasn't on Jon’s side, but the really shocking thing had to be the black and red dragon named Balerion. The smiling girl that was running he had along his snout as she smiled warmly at me. Her violet eyes were shimmering in the light as she pulled away from the dragon. 

Much to the black beast's rage, he let out a brilliant roar, I watched as a thick heavy glob of red spot dropped to the ground. Flesh dropped against his dangerous pine needle-shaped teeth, the scent of sulfur and flashing filling my nose. The broken bones stared back at me. He must have had a meal, had a meal, the back of his throat was burning with black flames with veins of reds. But the flames never made their way to my face. Though the wind from his roar slammed against my face. 

Jon chuckled lightly as he pulled away from the long coiling scaled neck of Vhagar flashing my eyes over to his queen. I noticed a blade resting on her back. A flame style hilt and pulsing red ruby made me think that maybe it was Dark Sister but how? 

A warm smile pulled at Jon’s lips as he walked over to his wife, a loving smile forcing his whole body to grow light as he pulled her from the grasp of the dragon and into his own arms. Sheer shimmering red silk gown with golden lace lining, she has a danity from that had a kind of strength imbued with power. 

Her silver hair gleamed in the light as Jon spoke with a warm smile, his bright indigo eyes locked on me as his gleaming black curls. Slicked backed glimmering curls greeted me, his tan-skinned had the look of the east. I'm sure that he spent months out in the sea only to get married and come back. 

“This is Daenerys Stormborn and her dragon Balerion. My love is Rob. He is a cousin and a brother. He is also the lords of the North and Winterfell Rob Stark.” My face twitches with annoyance as he looks at me with a warm smile on his face as he grinned gently at me. The love boiling in his eyes told me that he didn't see the twitch. 

Daenerys, on the other hand, picked up on it as she turned her attention from the devoted look on her husband's face to my own. A warm supple smile pulling at her lips “I'm sorry to hear about your father. We got the news shortly after our conquest of Volantis when Rhaenys heard she was heartbroken. If not for your father she would be dead, House Targaryen owes him a debt that we can never repay. He protected my sweet Aegon and Rhaenys when he didn't have to. He was truly a great man. I'm sure that he is proud of the lord that you have become” 

There was genuine warmth to her voice as grief-stricken eyes stared back at me. I could sense the change in Jon as I looked over to see the warmth in his eyes forgotten. Grief and pain hung in place of the joy that was in his eyes. Her gaze was close off and jaded. 

“Is there something wrong?” Jon spoke with warmth and confusion as he grinned at Vhagar who let out a low screech. Black smoke danced out of his nostrils as his poisonous jade eyes locked on me. There was recognition in his eyes but I could tell that he didn't like me even now. 

“No, there is just a lot to talk about, maybe we should talk in a less hostile situation don't you think?” My tone was warm and questioning as I watched the sparkle of amusement in his indigo eyes as his wife giggled.

“I didn't realize things were hostile if you think this is bad, wait until Rhaenys gets here,” Jon spoke so casually about his sister like this is no big deal. Daenerys simply gave me a warm stare as if to say sorry about him. 

Confusion filled me: what the hell did he mean when Rhaenys got here? I thought that she went missing, some were in Dorne and where is Queen Dowager Rhaella? I thought that she was alive. I looked onto Jon with confusion as he looked at me with a warm smile. But there was this smug air that began to envelop him as he tilted his chin upwards so that he was looking down on me. 

“Did you think that Balerion here is the only dragon? My sister and wife ride Scylla and grandmother Rhealla ride her she-dragon Iris. Both are in Dorne right about now marshaling swords; hopefully they will be here soon.” Jon spoke with a dangerous spark in his eyes. He already has a fleet now he is getting ground forces as well. 

Not to mention he gets two wives? I looked at him with doubt in my eyes and jealous flames fanning in my heart. I'm stuck with a fey woman I have no love for and he gets not one but two great beauties and three more dragons to add to his power.

He gets the seven kingdoms, he gets dragons, and dire wolves and two gorgeous brides and I get what? Duty? Honor? A war that I never wanted? A dead father and a wife I don't want? I spun sharply on my heels walking briskly up the hill not saying a word simply looking at Theon who stood in the steep incline of the hill not daring to make his way down into the valley. 

The thunder boomed even though the sky was bright clear blue, I knew that it had to be the sound of dragon wings. Vhagar and this new dragon Balerion were no longer content to simply sit on the ground. I noticed Lord Bolton, Lord Karstark and Lord Glover staring at Jon with wide doubtful eyes. 

Venom flared in lord Karstarks eyes as he looked at Jon, Ghost as if seeing the anger and hate that flooded the eyes of the Northern lords forced Ghost to move back to Jon’s side. Dangerous red eyes were locked in them as he looked ready to rip someone apart. Daenerys, on the other hand, had a warm smile pulling at her lips as she ran a tender finger along with his snow-white coat. I couldn't believe how easy it was for her to calm him. 

The horse size wolf looked like he didn't have a care in the world as his rage was forgotten as he ran his sandpaper tongue against her open palm. My whole body felt tense as I started to mount my horse all the while Lord Karstark gave me a pinning glare as Lord Glover spoke in a loud bellowing tone. 

“What is going on here your grace?” Glover’s voice boomed with questioning rage as the dragons blurted up from the valley forcing us all to jerk back. The awe-stricken yells of the men force a sly grin to pull at my lips as but a sense of announcement wouldn't allow me to enjoy the reunion. 

Jon and Daenerys were off to the right resting just by the edge of the valley biting into the grass but not the least bit bothered by the dragons. One was a deep fiery red stallion the other a young silver filly with a white man. They spoke in high valyrian their fingers interlaced as they paid us no mind. 

“He is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. He is their trueborn son. The revolt was a lie. Lyanna was never kidnapped. She was never raped; it was my father's best-kept secret. My mother will tell you as much. The rest of Winterfell has known for 5 years. When the war started I sent a letter to him. My guess is that he just got here. The journey to the east from the west takes a while. Those ships in the bay are only a portion of his feet. He has more ships and if what he just said is true, his other wife Rhaenys has the other set of ships that are being used to transport the Dornish spears to his side. Not to mention that they have two more dragons.” I could hear the bitterness that settled deep into my voice. 

Theon scoffed at my side “Greedy bastard how many wives does he need. His name might be Aegon but he is no king. No matter how many cities he takes over he will always be a conqueror and a bastard. Do you think that he is just going to hand over the north?” 

Of course, he wouldn't just hand it over but he could be persuaded, couldn't he? His wives, on the other hand, might not be so easy to convince. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Theon his cunning grin was gone as he looked up to the sky with fear. 

Two dragons one 80 feet the other 65 feet wingspan dragons stared back at me as their shadows eclipsed us as I took in a deep breath looking to see the castle looming in front of me. Taking in a deep breath I steady my manic heartbeat and took in one last sight of the bright green hill. I knew that soon only the thick walls of the castle would be swirling around me. 

It didn't take long for us to get into the great hall. Men swirled around me as I sat up on the high dias with the lords of the north on either side of me. But not Jon, Dany sat in his lap, her arms resting around a glass cup with a bright red liquid. She had a warm smile on her face as she laughed and joked warmly with the men around her. Arthur sat to the right of Jon, dawn resting at his back as he laughed and smiled with ease along with Jon and one other boy. 

He had deeply tan skin and bright golden color with deep blue eyes. I'm sure that he had to be from Volantis. He had a warm joyful grin as he smiled at Jon there was loud joyous chatter. He was anything from kingly but his men flocked to him, as his wife joked and jabbed with the best of them 

Jon grinned warmly as he spoke casually with Arthur with a loving look in his eyes. I knew that he had to be grateful for his friends and family to make up for the pain that bubbled in his eyes whenever I brought father up. 

But this isn't why I came here; it wasn't fun with my dear long lost cousin/brother, taking in a long heavy breath I stood up slamming the butt of my blade against the ground forcing the air to still. I could see men in gleaming black armor with painted dragons resting on his chest. 

While others had their own golden armor they had to be from the golden company. The men sat merrily drinking without a care in the world but the moment that I stood they all shifted their gazes to their king, not to me. 

The cheery mood that Jon was in quickly began to fade away as he glared at me only for a moment before he began to smile gently. “Shall we talk in my solar?” His tone was warm and kind as he looked at Daenerys. Together they both rose from the table as Arthur smiled warmly at them but made no move to get up. The other boy in a snow-white cloak with bright golden hair jumped up but Arthur held him in place simply nodding to Jon and Daenerys as they made their way out of the room. 

My heart thumped with panic as Theon, Bolton, Karstark, and Glover followed after me, anxiety bubbled in my chest as it took everything that I had to keep my face calm. Taking in a long heavy breath I felt my chest expand as my mind raced with panic and worry. The soft slap of the boots filled my ears as the long corridor. The wooden walls enclosed me as Roose spoke in a low cunning voice. 

“Are you sure that this is the best course of action? Brother and cousin aside the North is a part of the seven kingdoms they aren't going to simply give you the North and my lord let's be honest you won't win. You have won one battle, how many do you think that he won when he took over the three free cities that had to involve fighting” Roose spoke in a blank monotone voice. I knew that he was right but what I was supposed to do was just go back to being a lord. Would the North follow him or revolt? 

I knew that there was no way that they would take this lying down but I knew that I could get him to agree to this. He would keep his wives in line, walking into a large room. I noticed the long wide square table. Jon stood off to the side staring at the window as Daenerys sat at the head of the table with a warm welcoming smile on her face as she leaned back into the chair. 

Her deep violet eyes locked on me, spars of acceptance and intrigue forced her eyes to glimmer as her easy-going smile started to turn tight as she noticed the leering lords behind me. I sat across from her at the other end of the table, a warm smile pulling at my lips but my heart thundering in my chest.

Lord Bolton sat to my right, his eyes locked on Jon who was staring out of the window. Daenerys pulled Dark Sister from her back, the golden flame hilt and ruby pomme glimmered in the golden light as she sat the blade in her lap as her left hand gripped the smooth silver and metal grip. While the arching dragon hilt of Blackfyre reflected the golden light forcing a small white pool of light to form on the table that shifted each time that Jon moved. 

Daenerys didn't need to say a word I could see the way that her finger flexed and adjusted against the grip. Her lips pulled into a tight lip smile as her gaze hardened and her eyes became closed off and jaded. 

Theon sat to my left stiff as a bored and his eyes drew into Daenerys face but the slit in her dress that exposed her ample but budding breast. A warm hungry smile pulled at his lips as lord Karstark sat to his left and Lord Glover sat to Roose's right. 

“So what is it that you want to talk about Lord Stark” The polite and cordial tone of Daenerys made me cringe. She was a sweet girl with a westeros accent but I could hear the slight Volantis accent mixing in. 

I felt bad for her because Theon snapped at her biting her head off with anger and outrage burning in his eyes. “It’s your grace, you are speaking to the king of the North and Riverlands, mad king's daughter.” 

As he spoke I half expected to see Dany didn't shrink away from his cold callous words there was a fire in her eyes. Black and red flame that flickers at her pupils as she smiled warmly at him but the warmth didn't reach the rest of her body. She let her gaze flicker down to her sword toying with the pommel like she was thinking if she wanted to slit his throat or not. 

Jon stiffed but he didn't come to his wife's defense like I thought that he might, “You are speaking to the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms learn some respect Kraken or I'll burn your barren shit stained rock island to the depth of the sea. I understand that my father was a horrible and evil man and I will not weep for him and I won't make excuses. I won't defend his honor because he doesn't have any. Now onto a more important matter: what do you mean the king of the north?”

Her tone was strong and commanding, compelling even I knew that I should answer and quickly, the air around her was pressurized as her chin justed out and a storm of outrage and confusion welled in her eyes.

Father always told me that Targaryen women were built differently now I knew what he meant. I did my best to smile warmly at her as I spoke in a warm tone doing my best not to panic about her or Jon who was starting to make his way over to Daenerys. Resting a hand onto the back of her chair as he stared at me with dangerous indigo eyes. 

“Well after we sent a letter to you we got into a battle after we won I was declared King in the North and Riverlands. Jon's father is dead because of a southern ruler. They won't accept another southern ruler. I'm sorry Jon.” I spoke in a cordial voice as Daenerys eyes hardened as her knuckles turned stark white. 

Her fingers dug so deep into the hilt that I thought the sword hilt might shatter, “Aegon is from the North, not the south. He spent his whole life there. He is northern. He is a Stark and looks more like Ned Stark than any of his trueborn children.” Daenerys spoke with a fury and power that I had never heard in a woman's voice before. 

She leaned forward, her arms slamming against the table as she ripped dark sister from its hilt and laid it flat against the table. Her left hand gripped tightly to the blade as it gave me a piercing stare. Jon looked on with a cold murderous glare. 

“The Targaryens rule all seven kingdoms. Have you forgotten that the Northern kingdom is one of those kingdoms.” Jon spoke in a cold voice as his pointed midnight blue gaze with splashes of purple were locked on me, both his hands were gripping to the back of the leather chair. 

He didn't look any closer to being down his teeth ground together as his lips curled over his teeth. “My mother was a she-wolf. I am as much of a Stark are you and you would call me a Southern. If you weren't going to bend the knee why did you come here?” His voice burned with venomous fury echoed only by the murderous roars of Vhagar. The very walls shook from the power of the raspy voice. 

The way that he spoke to me with the cold critical look in his eyes told me that he was serious about all of this and that he wasn't simply going to roll over any time soon. The roar of dragons echoed in my ears as I snapped my head to the window as thunderous ground-shaking roars filled my ears.

At that moment something in Jon’s eyes clicked as if he saw something on my face the moment that the dragons roared. “You want my dragon from a war you started, you have got to be kidding me! The king in the North and Riverlands wanted to use my dragon, well now I have four and 3 armies at my back. The north wants my armies and my dragons and you will get neither until you bow.” 

His voice was bitter and cold and outrage burned in his eyes as he looked at his wife who sat mute as Jon speaking in high valyrian. I knew that there were a few things that they weren't too happy about. 

“Jon, they killed our father, the only father that you have ever known, they have our sisters as hostages, the realm is fractured but one thing they will all agree on, that you and your family must die. They will unite against you” My town turned to command as I glared hatefully at Jon hoping that he would see reason but determined flames fanned in his eyes as Vhagar roared just a bit louder. 

“Sansa is the queen, not a hostage, she left the capital willing, she still rests in the west willingly, Arya is hiding amongst the Riverlands and I will find and protect her. But don't think that I'm so out of touch that I don't know what is going on. I have my own spies in the capital that keep me well informed. This is my birthright, a right stolen from me by the Northerners who just went headlong into battle before thinking that maybe she left willing. My mother was strong and independent, she would do anything that she didn't want to but instead of believing in her, you followed a fool into battle who is now ripping apart the kingdoms. Rhaenys was held captive for a year and for what crime? Existing! She will not simply let the North go and neither will I. I'm not some outsider looking to rule over you with an iron fist. But if you think that I am simply going to leave it, you are wrong. If you want to work together fine but if you think that I won't take my six kingdoms to come and take back one then I will. You have no chance of winning.” 

I was shocked at the coldness in his tone as he glared at me venom and outrage burned in his eyes as he moved out of the room. I couldn't help but let my eyes fall to the blade that rested in Daenerys' grip as she started to rise. The flame pattern and black aura glinted as she jabbed the point of her blade at Theon's neck, a dangerous smile pulling at her lips.

“If you wish us to fight your war for you, you should have written that in your letter rather than make this seem like you were simply hoping to get justice for your father. Aegon was heartbroken when he got that letter and we have been traveling ever since. He took Bravos, Volantis, and Tyrosh for his family. So that we would have the ships needed to take back the throne and your uncle. Instead, he comes to find that you were only going to use him like some tool. One last thing, the words of House Targaryen aren't empty words. Go against my husband, Rhaenys or I and I will personally bring fire and blood upon your house. I will give you time to think about your next move.” 

Daenerys pointed the tip of her sword just a little bit closer to Theon's throat. I could see the hate flaring in her eyes. I'm sure his words still echoed in her ears and as she looked at Theon there was a smug smile on her face when she noticed the fear flashing in his deep blue eyes. Quickly she made her way out of the room in the hopes of finding where her husband went. 

Lord Karstark POV 

I watched the king in the North pacing but I couldn't believe that this was truly happening, it was the words that left that dragon boy's lips the truth. Did she-wolf truly live on in him? He had her fire and determined that much is true and he had Rhaegar's indigo eyes but a pinning stare that could only be found in the north.

I watched the way that the king in the north unraveled running his fingers through his auburn hair as his shoulder grew rigid as his eyes turned hard and cold, his brows furrowed in pain. 

Theon had a cold hardened look on his face as he looked out the window. I'm sure that he was brimming with hate for the new queen. I looked out the window in awe to think that there were not one but two dragons flying through the sky. They were breathtaking creatures and I knew that they were young but already they were huge. 

“Is there any truth to the young king's words?” My thick gravelly voice fell from my lips as I looked to Rob, his shoulder stilled as a coldness settled in his deep blue stare as he shifted to me and then Lord Glover. 

His jaw was clenched as a pulsing rage-induced vein stared back at me, the sight of him lost in a rage told me that every word he spoke was true but I still felt like I needed to hear the words for it to be real. 

Then there was Lord Bolton, the silence that ran out in his colorless eyes made this tense silence even tenser if that were possible. His expressionless face and eyes locked on Rob waiting to hear what he had to say. 

“Yes it is true he is the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar; it was a well-kept secret at Winterfell for the last 5 years. Father wanted to keep his dragon hidden; he didn't want the north to pay for simply hiding a Targaryen. When he left for the east he did so to bring back his family and together with his father they were going to force Robert to give up the throne. He is, in fact, a Northern.” 

Even as he said the words I could feel my eyes winding the blood that ran that boy's veins ran through my own. If we fought him we would be kin slayers or he would be the kin slayers. Looking at Lord Glover I could see his own eyes begin to widen with doubt and worry flooding his deep blue eyes. His long sullen face was burning with rage as I looked over to Theon. 

His lips were pulled into a sneer and a look of hate flooded his usually smug-looking eyes that forced a sense of annoyance to wash over me. I can't believe that the she-wolf had a son with the last living dragon. Though I suppose he wasn't the living dragon if there are two more flying the skies and another two walking the halls. 

“If he is the son of Lyanna then that makes him of the north he follows the old gods the same as us. He is no southern and your grace I would hate to admit it but the best thing is to bend the knee. Lord Stark died protecting him; he could have screamed at the top of his lungs that he knew where the last living Targaryens were alive with dragons at his execution but instead, he kept it a secret from the rest of the realm we should bend the knee.” 

I didn't mean for my tone to come out as patronizing but I could see the way that his face hardened with hate told me that what I said was not a welcomed input. His muscles were wound tightly and his face eyes locked on me and then lord Glover speaking in a cold commanding tone. 

“I never wanted to be the king of the north but you all put that crown on my head. Even if I agreed to bend the knee can you all say the same? Lord Glover would you bend the knee? Would you leash yourself to a Targaryen and a Stark?” 

His tone was tense and his tongue clicked against the top of his roof as I watched him dropping onto a chair resting at the head of a small square table lined with leather. Taking in a long heavy breath his shoulder began to slump as he spoke in a cold tone. 

“Remember that they have 4 dragons and 3 armies and a fleet at their back, not to mention the Dornish spears we wouldn't be able to stay independent for long. The only reason that Dorne survived as long as it did was that Aegon, first of his name, didn't want to rule over the ashes. I doubt Jon will burn the north but the same cant be said for the others. Knowing all of this lord Glover what do you think? Would you bend the knee to the dragon wolf?” 

Lord Glover's body was stiff as his wild red hair that was fading fast stared back at me. 

“The boy is of Lyanna’s blood, we all remember her fierce force of nature. All the people of the north loved her and flocked to her. If this is truly her son we owe it to her and to lord Ned who died protecting their secret to fight at his side. The other northern lords that bore love for your father and your aunt will flock to his side as well. I will bend the knee if that is what you advise your grace. It would be the best course of action in terms of all of us leaving this place alive.” 

The careful voice of Lord Glover shocked me, he was not the kind of man that was careful about anything. In fact, he is brash and tends to act without thinking. I know that for him to experience this shock and doubt he is carefully examining what would happen if we side with and against them. Roose Bolton, on the other hand, looked to be silent, not saying a word as he looked over each of us before letting his eyes casually fall to the window. 

I could see the way that his eyes were stealing as he spoke in a cold tone “You are the king of the north and the lord of Winterfell if you bend the knee the others will bend the knee as well or they will die for their treason. How we feel doesn't matter how we follow your lead. If you bend the knee then so will I. But that is, of course, your choice my king.” Roose spoke in a matter effect 

“Very well I need some time to think that not only the North that has pledged their swords to me the River Lords will also have something to say about this for now take the time to rest and think about your choices.” 

I think that I'll make my way to the gods' wood. I bowed to my lord before making my way to the gods' wood. All the while I thought back to the warm smile and heavenly laugh of Lyanna. Of her whipping hair as she darted through the woods on a wild filly bucking and neighing with joy. 

I thought that she had left this world with only a revolt to be her legacy but I was wrong, the thought that she left a son in this word forced a bubbling warmth to fill my chest. But that also left a bitter taste in my mouth does that mean that so many people were left to die because of their choice. She left of her own free will and people were murdered because of it. 

Her stupidity and bad choices lead to a lot of deaths but would their son usher in a new era of magic and dragons or would he be the person that ended the kingdom as we know it. Only time would tell but who knew how long that would take. 

The stony soil stared back at me as white ivory branches swirled around me as I noticed the large white oak tree. Blood red sap eyes were crying as a thick frown formed out of a frown, all the while a girl sat on the bench. 

Ripples of silver hair falling down her back as soft violet eyes were closed on the red-eyed wolf that rested at her feet snapped up. She had a gentle hand along his spine. Her fingers twirling into his hair as she smiled gently at the massive wolf that rested before her feet. 

The sight of her was more than a little breathtaking; her slender form was elegant and fierce all at the same time. She didn't fear that anyone would hurt her and that shocked me more than anything else. Her blade rested on the bench beside her.

She was a Targaryen with a gentle smile on her face and not a care in the world. Did she really think that she was safe here? I looked around the god's woods to find only the wolf in the god's wood with her. 

“Lord Karstark isn't it?” Her tone was polite lace with a valyrian accent as she grinned gently at me, her supple pink lips pulled into a heart-stopping smile. I dropped down to one knee bowing as I looked to the sky just as a black and red dragon flew over my head. His long coiling black neck darted out slicing through the air as his black teeth snapped at the air around me. I shuddered as I looked away but the sweet voice of the queen echoed in my ears. 

“Don't mind Balerion, he is a bit protective, he means you no harm. Please stand Lord Karstark. I hear that you are kin to the Starks, is that true?” Her voice was warm and sweet, nothing like the cold macing threatening tone that filled her voice when she was talking to the king after she declared her independence. 

Her eyes were light and playful as her white skin shined like buttermilk in the light, her high cheekbones gave her a sleek elegant look that didn't match her imposing presence at times. The white Direwolf that I think the boy had called Ghost moved slowly at her side. 

The sight of her shocked me. She could truly be the mad king's daughter, the very man that took joy in burning people. But this girl was nothing like him where he was cruel she seemed kind, where he was unhinged she was in control. 

Where he was heartless, she was bubbling with warmth. The sight of her reminded me more of the queen. I didn't know her well but rumors of her kindness and gentle loving nature were well known among the people. All of us pitied her for having to marry that monster she called a husband and brother.

“That is right your grace” There was a warmth to my voice as I tried to be as welcoming as possible, still vaguely aware of the dangerous beast that loomed just overhead. With the power to burn or kill whoever they wanted when they wanted. The thought of the beast worried me as I looked over to the queen.

“Well then sit let's talk. I'm sure that you could tell me a great deal about the lord of the north. I might be ignorant about the Northern ways but I'm a quick learner as long as you have the patience to teach me that is.” 

Her voice was loving and sweet as she grinned at me, her violet eyes sparkled in the light. I couldn't help but grin at her as she spoke in a sweet and loving tone. I knew that she would be a good way to get on the king's good side and it would also help me to get to better know the king that I mean to serve, that is if Lord Rob comes to the right decision. 

Arthur POV 

With a well-placed kick to the chest flung him backward he let out a groan of pain as I watched his thick black curls layering with dirt. The sight of his outraged eyes told me that he wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. Ghost sat on his hunches, his cunning red eyes were locked on me and Jon. “You're not paying attention Egg” 

My voice boomed with annoyance as I looked over to my king, he had an angry frown on his face as he hunched over with Blackfyre resting in his lap. His vision narrowed as I saw the pain that flashed before his eyes as he spoke in a low tone. 

“He sent that letter acting as if this was about uncle Ned but instead he simply wants the use of Vhagar and the crownlands to use the cities that I and the girls conquered. I'm tired of being tools for other people to use. I won't be some political and war chip to bent and shaped around other people's wishes. With that thought in mind, it's hard to be calm Arthur. Soon Rhaenys is going to be here and you know our rage plays off of each other. She is itching for vengeance and she is the only one.” Aegon spoke in a resigned voice as his chest began to deflate as his bright indigo eyes dimmed with pain as his lip pulled into a grim line. 

The pain that lace in each word forced the guilt to flood my chest as I plopped down on the ground beside him, Dawn resting at my side. There was a warmth that bubbled in my chest as I rubbed his head gently ruffling his black curls. He was only 17 and there were times like this when he was lost in his grief and rage reminded me that he was still a kid. 

“You haven’t had time to grieve the loss of Ned, I love your father but he wasn't the one that raised and cared for you. Ned was more of a father to you then Rhaegar and that takes time to deal with and get over. The Crownlands, the Golden Company, and the three free cities look to you for guidance. Rhaenys is marshaling her kingdom to our backs right now the only thing that we should be worrying about is marshaling the North behind us. They are your people Egg if you can't get them to follow you why should the rest of the kingdom choose to. Dragons are powerful but they aren't everything.” 

I did my best to counsel him as he nodded his head letting his chin rest on his knee cap. “I know that but how far are we willing to go, I won't burn my family I won't turn into ash but I can't let their resistance stand,” Jon spoke with a worried filled tone. I know that he feared that he would turn out like his grandfather.

The moist air of the south filled my lungs as the what of the golden sun burrowed deep into my skin as hot thready tendrils of sweat rolled down my back as my body felt like I was cooking in my armor. But it was a welcome sensation. I almost wish that I could go home to Dorne to see my family let them know that I'm not dead.

“You could never be the mad king Aegon but you can't afford to look weak if Rob continued to deny you openly you must handle him.” Aegon seemed almost put at ease by my words as he leaned back pulling his hands behind his back to hold him up. 

“I'm sure by now she is at Sunspear and they have told her the news about the independent king of the north. She will make haste to the Riverlands. I'm sure that she will come here. It's one of the few places with a port that she can land at. But we can't hold the fleet here forever; it would be a waste. Once we make it through the Riverlands I want to head for dragon stone. While we move to the west Lord Monford will take a portion of the fleet and go to the crownlands.” 

His tone was low as we looked around the training yard. I could see a few other golden company men moving around the yard. Practicing with sword or spear standing off to the side was another dutiful soldier and a member of the king's guard. Ser Allen Dary. Officially we only have three knights in the other including myself, well four when Lady Nym joins us. 

“No more war talk for now” I smiled gently at Aegon’s resolute voice as he started to pull himself off of the ground. I watched a beaming smile pull at his lips as he grinned madly at me, not a care in the world but he couldn't fool me. I knew that he was still thinking about all that was going on; he had a tendency to harp on things like this. 

Rob POV 

Once again I sat at the high dias with my lords to my right but not Jon. He had a warm smile on his face as he spoke to a boy in pure golden armor enameled with scales I knew that had to be another one of the knights of the king guards. Ser Dary, I think that he was called that because his lightning blue eyes were locked on Jon as they joked and Kidd drank until their heart's content. 

To my shock and dismay, Daenerys had a sweet smile on her face as her left hand rested on the right arm of Lord Karstark as they chatted casually below us. I could tell that all of Jon’s men adored him and everything that he stood for, that much as clear, Ghost rested at his back chewing happily on a thick ham hock as finally I stood and Lord Glover bellowed.

“Quite a lot of you” His voice boomed with power. Together we all rose. I didn't see Theon anywhere but I'm sure that his pride was too much for him to bow before Jon. 

“Jon I called you a southerner and that was my first of many mistakes. I have been harping on the way that thing used to be but things are different now you are truly the king of the seven kingdoms and the son of the she-wolf. You have brought dragon's back from the brink and I, instead of being happy for you, feel jealous. I and all the lords of the north pledge our sword to you from this day until the end of our last day but the Riverlands is another story.” 

As my words boomed off the air each of us bowed before Jon, I had to admit that my words were true and when I first saw him with a stunning wife, another dragon at his back and men that adored him I was jealous. But I have to work to pass that for the best of not only my kingdom but my family. The other words will see who he really is and they will flock to him once they know of his birth and his might.

“Rise, you have always been my brother and together we'll make the Lannister pay for what they did to uncle ned. The Starks and the Targaryens will unite against those that would see us die.” He pulled me from my feet loving feeling his eyes as he pulled me into a hug.

It felt genuine but I knew that he wasn't going to forget my words lightly. I knew that even now he was harping on it. The men around us roared with pride and power. 

“We leave for River Run in the morning until we drink and be merry because tomorrow the battle begins.” As he spoke I couldn't help but laugh. It only took the death of our father to end our animosity and jealousy toward each other. Let's just hope that we can stay united against our enemy. 


	33. The West Is Making Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Jaime POV 

The darkness became normal to me, when I first got here I could barely see the hand that rested in front of my face.Now I could make out every detail of the cell, from the small wooden bucket filled with my night soil to the broken chains that rested on the wall. 

The sight of the chains once filled me with an overwhelming rage to the point that I could kill someone. But now my body felt like lead. I had to have been in this cell for at least a moon's turn if not longer. 

I only got fed once a day and it got to the point that it took far too much energy to hold my head up so instead my chin rested on my thinning chest that was once ripped with muscle was now growing weaker with each moment. 

My arms felt like lead anchoring me to the ground as my head felt light. My scalp itches and my mind felt numb as I looked over to the right of the cell. 

I wasn't all that shocked to see the she-wolf waiting for me, she had her hands wrapped protectively around her chest as she leered at me. Her piercing blue eyes locked on my every movement. 

Like she feared that somehow I would be able to slip my chain and slit her throat. How the hell would I get passed the bars I doubt that she is just going to let me out of here. 

A devious smile began to pull at the corner of my lips as I spoke with a sly smirk and cunning words. 

“You know my son is not the kind of man that is patient. He never liked sharing his toys or beginning wronged. I'm sure that even now he is beating your daughter and convincing her that it was her own fault. I'm sure that she thinks that if she doesn't make any mistakes and makes him happy that the beatings will stop but let's be honest that isn't going to happen. But if you let me out of this cell I will make sure that you have your dimwitted daughter back. After all, we don't need her anymore it's not like she has any tactical value. It's clear that the North won't support my son.” I spoke with a taunting edge to my voice 

I didn't bother to lie about my son or what that dumb girl is most likely going through right about now. It might have started out as a way to taunt the she-wolf but I wasn't wrong there is no way that he hasn't started beating her.

I'm sure that he was boiling with rage, he had his throne stolen by a boy that didn't even want it. He ran away with the stark girl and Joffrey still hadn't been made king. Now we are fighting this revolt and for what so that stupid boy could sit on the throne. 

I wouldn't question it though I would sit him in the throne no matter what it would take. I won’t have all our planning and plotting to be in vain. If Rhaegar just married Ceresi like he was supposed to, maybe none of this would be happening right about now. I couldn't know that for sure but looking to Catelyn, I could tell that it took all she had not to lose it.

She looked like she could crack from the pressure, her jaw was slammed shut, her lips were pressed into a hard grim line while her brows furrowed and her bright blue gaze narrowed. The soft dripping of the water seeping in through the cracks filled my ears as one question ran in my mind. What is going on in the West? 

I slipped off into a deep sleep not bothering to open my eyes as Catelyn walked out of the blackened dungeon. I didn't bother to open my eyes until I heard the loud booming slam of the door forcing my eyes to snap open. Slowly my eyes opened to see a golden light of red and orange flames flickering against a torch. I noticed the shapes of six men all of them dressed in dark-colored tunics and pants. 

"Lord Jamie his grace the lord hand sent us to get you out of here hurry." A thick raspy voice filled my ears as he rushed over me. The dark oily eyes of the soldier glared down at me. I could see the way that his nose scrunched up in disgust. Bowing before me he carefully but quickly ripped the chains from my body. 

I reside on the edge to groan out in pain but I waste no time jumping up to my feet. The cool ground was mostly slick against my feet as I heard the soft squishing of shit underneath my feet. Taking in a breath the air started to grow a bit sweeter as I nodded my head.

Looks like i wouldn't need to guess what was happening in the west I would know soon enough. Rushing through the dark halls my heart thunder in my chest-thumping with panic. Running through the hall the wet slaps of feet filled my ears. Ceresi I'm coming home.

Sansa POV 

My body ached and screamed echoed in my ears as my haunting dreams lingered in my mind. I gently covered my arms with white powder doing my best to hide the bright purple welts on my arms. Gingelly I rubbed my right forearm that was covered in white powder.

There was a sharp knock at the door that forced me to jump up from the sudden sound. My heart boomed so loudly in my ears I felt like I was in the middle of a battlefield. All the while I was plagued with dreams of wolves. 

At night I closed my eyes and I wasn't myself but instead, I was Lady. I was running through the forest half-starved with Nymeria at my side. Arya and that bastard prince running behind them. Their eyes were crazed and wild as the deep rumbling off their stomachs filled my ears.

The air was heavy against my fur coat and if I closed my eyes I could taste the earthy tones of the dirt. The air helped cool my fur as the earth squashed beneath my feet. My mouth water as a ruling hunger drove me feral. “Little Dove?"

Ceresi spoke in a questioning voice that forced me from scattered thoughts. Her emerald eyes locked on me as pity began to well in her eyes. A pitying smile pulled at her ruby red lips as she took long carefully steps. I knew that she was walking slowly so as not to scare me. I sighed heavily as I applied the last layer of powder before getting dressed.

As I slipped on a heavy purple lys style dress, one of the few places that did still have a connection to the west. No thanks to Jon. The thought of him forced my lips to curl into a sneer. That stupid bastard is ruining everything. He was the reason that Joffrey was so angry with me. He and Rob, his victory didn't sit well with Joffrey.

He didn't want to hit me but it was because of the actions of my family that I had to go through all of this pain. "Did Joffrey do this to you?" Even as she spoke in a tentative voice she lifted the edges of my dress pouting to the brushes that were speaking out against my inner thighs. They were in the shape of handprints. 

Just thinking about it forced shudders to rush down my spine as I slapped her hands away letting my dress folds fall back down to my legs. As my mind drifted back to the night Joffrey came into our bed screeching just after he got word from the battle in the whispering woods.

_ After the Whispering Wood _

_ It was the hour of the wolf when the door flung open and crazed screeches ripped me from my deep slumber. A haze fell over me and my body was still numb as my head lolled to the side. Joffrey had a bright red face with crazed green eyes flickering with crazed rage. _

_ His lips curled over his teeth as the Hound peered into the room. There was worry blooming in his eyes but he didn't say a word. Instead, he leered at me standing just outside the room.  _

_ "Your bastard brother kidnapped my uncle and killed my men" Joffrey roared with rage as he fell on me like a wild beast. His hand slammed hard against my face as the sound was like thunder cracking in the distance filled my ears. Burning tendrils shot through my mouth as copper tasting liquid began to bubble in my mouth.  _

_ Tears of confusion bubbled in my eyes as his hand gripped tightly to my hips ripping my legs apart. Ripping the thin slim fabric from my body as his right fist shook with rage. Until his knuckles turned stark white as his right fist slammed against my face.  _

  
  


_ I cried out in agony as my teeth rattled in my mouth as blood spurted from my lips. White-hot pain began to build in my chest as he yanked so hard and fast on my hair that I could hear the ripping of my scalp.  _

_ Blood dripped down the right side of my face. He stopped at the waistline of his pants. Ripping his pants down revealing his creamy white cock with a hard sharp thrust I cried out in pain. _

_ His sharp thrust forced my walls to clench around his cock. With each sharp thrust, I felt something within rip. I could feel my legs grow slick with blood and I felt his muscles tense. His teeth ripped into my collar bone as blood flush my skin.  _

_ My skin turned the color of a ghost as I looked up to see his emerald green eyes burning with rage. As he used his slim right arm to hold himself up while the left came slamming into my face. I felt the blood bubbling in the back of my throat. I thought that I was going to choke on my blood. He exploded into me, slowly taking pleasure in my pain. _

_ He left me there shaking and breaking as I rolled onto the floor. Curling tightly into a ball fighting off the pain as I cried myself to sleep _

_ Current Time _

Ceresi gripped tightly to my shoulder, ripping me from my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder to see a pitying look on her face. "What can I help you with your grace?" My questioning voice filled the still air as she gave me a smug grin as the pity melted from her face.

"I wanted to see how you were doing? I hear that you haven't had your moons blood since a month ago during the battle of the Whispering wood battle." Her curious voices filled my ears forcing regret to bubble in my chest. I knew what she was implying. I could be carrying the future prince of the kingdoms. I could only hope that he was a boy or else that would be just another thing that Joffrey would blame me for.

"I think that it would be best to send a letter to your mother to make her see the reason. There is nothing worse than that. A kinslayer and if we keep fighting each other she will be robbing her grandson of his kingdom." I nodded my head numbly, my whole body felt cold with regret as a sullen air swirled around me. 

Bron POV 

There were only 30 ships in all of the west and as we took all of them, now the golden coast loomed right in front of me, a warmth filled my chest, as the Redwyne fleet that had been resting in the bay. There were 200 warships, five times as many merchant carracks, wine cogs, trading galleys, and whalers' ships alike. The pounding of feet banged over and over again in my head like war drums. All of them docked with no crew to sail them. 

My heart thunder in my chest and my blood boiled and flashed against my skin as I gripped tightly to my sword. Looking to the scared young boys that stood firmly all around me. The great host of the Reach and the Stormlands had no use for fleets. I knew that they would be a great asset but that dumb boy-king wanted to make a show of his force. 

He was casually making his way across the realm and soon they would regret this choice if the rumors were right then they were stationed at Bitterbridge with two forces from the Vale and the capital were coming for them. 

“Sir the island is fast approaching” The loud slapping voice of the young captain filled my ears as I looked back to see Tytos. I could tell by the hate flaring in his eyes that he didn't like calling me sir. To him, I was nothing more than a sellsword and I couldn't help the smugness that filled my chest knowing at all these little shits had to look to me for orders. 

Tyrion in the absence of his father decided that I would be the commander of our naval force. Sure I didn't know much about ships but there's one thing that I did know about and that was killing. A smug air began to brim in my chest as my head grew light with hubris but I didn't care. 

“Alright lads this is it, don't let these flowery fuckers get the better of you or I'll throw you overboard myself. Try not to destroy any of the ships.” My voice roared over the moist air that sat heavy in my lungs. My muscles grew taut and powerful energy rushed through my veins as my heart thundered in my chest. The bright blue water rushed against the deep black hull as the words Maiden's revenge sat on the edge of the bow. 

As the port city came into sight, I could see the people scared and getting ready to run. There were too few people that were left in the city to properly defend it. I knew that most of them left to join the young king's crusade to take the throne back that was never his, to begin with. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. These flashy fuckers never think about how they are going to defend their castle when they go off to war. 

Too bad for them, great for me, the wind picked up as if the gods were saying that we were about to kill these fools and they wanted to help. The bright golden light burned into my body filling me with purpose as I began to sprint up the bow watching as men began to flood the ports. Each of them was wearing lightly plated armor for fear that they might trip on the slippery boardwalk and get himself killed. I didn't have that fear. 

Running up the steps I made my way to the front of the ships before dropping from the ship with a thunderous boom. My feet slapped against the shaky port as the wood groaned and creeks as scared wide-eyed boys that couldn't have been older than 16 and men so old that they might have met the seven gods themselves stood in their light plated armor. 

I thought that maybe just for a moment I would pity them but something dark and dangerous stirred in my chest as I pushed myself forward as I looked down to the shimmering white steel of my blade in one hand while my other hand gripped tightly to my dirk. 

Moving with swift long strides I sliced through the first young boy that I saw his bright brown eyes widen as the soft sloshing of his blood and guts filled my ears as my other hand used my dirk to slice a hole into his stomach. 

I could sense the change in the air as the men of the Reach realized that this isn't some garden party but a real battle or should I say slaughter. My mean roared at my back as they came rushing off the ships a hunger burned in each of their eyes. When they thought that they were winning, men could be the most dangerous beast in all of the animal kingdom. 

“Charge!!!” With a loud mighty bellow, I screamed out before launching, watched as blood burst from his mouth I yanked back on my blade as a murderous grin formed on my face. My heart pumped with rage-inducing chemicals that forced me to feel like I could take on the world. 

The roar of the battle was nothing but the dying screams of young boys and the raspy voice of the old as they screamed for their people to retreat. I cut through them like I was craving a cake. Blood burst force as I slammed my dirk into the skill of an older man.

I don't know if it was the fact that his skin and bones were old or if it was the fact that I used more force then needed. But I watched the back of his head explode while his face caved in, my blade sticking out of his eye sockets as his pathetic wet gurgles came to an end. 

Soldiers rushed from the slippery docks and onto the crowded merchants square the slapping of boots against hard rock filled my ears as the sinking crunches for men's bones filled our ears.

Most of the boys that laid before me were cleanly shaven with terror burning in their boyish features, their weapons were shaking as their hands trembling at the sight of me. That brought pride to my heart. I still got it.

To my surprise and their own as well, most of the young boys stood their ground but I'm sure that had more to do with the fact that their legs were shaking and their feet were like lead weighing them down. Their terror whipped my men in a frenzy.

I sliced downwards at the boys that sat before me. The heat forced sweat to drip down my back. Taking in a deep breath I could feel my blood rushing through my veins burning my skin and threatening to pulse out of my veins at any moment. 

I could hear the screams of men, the hate in men's eyes burned deep into my skin as I looked at the foolish boys that rested before me Watching them rush toward us. I hefted my sword into the air and roared with newfound rage.

Slicing my blade through the thin leather black armor, my blade sliced through the boy's flesh as blood erupted from his face, the right side of her face slid from his body. I could practically hear the rumble of his stomach as shit exploded from his now dying Bowles. 

My nose wrinkled at the smell but it was something that I was used to, I didn't let it stop me as I brought my dirk down on the next fool. Jabbed the blade deep into his jaw until his mouth was frozen in an o shape of expression. 

I knew that this was going to be easy but as I looked around I noticed all the other men were either on their knees, or their blades were thrown to the ground or they were dead gasping for their last breath before the light went out of their eyes. 

This was too easy and I'm sure that while Renly might have the number, Stannis' army will have more skill and that is what is needed at the moment. Good luck to them I know that losing their fleet was going to be a kick in the balls all the same. That is if they survive the coming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie escapes but he will get caught like in the book


	34. Battle Of Bitterbridge

Renly POV 

I sat on my mare, my heart thundering in my chest as terror flooded every inch of my brain screaming at me to run but I stood my ground. Sitting on my gold mare with Loras at my side. He had a warmth to his golden-brown eyes as he did his best to calm my steady nerves. 

We were being hit from two sides on Bitterbridge. We have recruited all of the Lords that we need to and now we were supposed to head to the capital until we got word from our scouts that Stannis is closing in on us from the capital. 

He would be here within a few minutes even from here I could hear the loud pounding of the drums against the empty air. I was driving myself insane. I was ready to explode but there was another army coming from the Vale.

Even now I could see the two banners rippling in the air, one a deep blue with a white hawk and crescent moon. The other was a banner that I knew well, a banner of black with a gold prancing stag with a crown.

The sight forced melconly filled my chest but I wasn't going back down. There were only 20,000 swords standing before me and I knew that I would easily be able to beat them since we had the numbers. 

We might have to move further into the Riverlands but that would be better than being trapped. I knew that Stannis didn't have much of a force but he was a tired and tested battle command who is cool under pressure. I knew that there was no way that he was going to run away from this fight unless he was dead or I was. 

I don't want to be the one that was dead and as I sat on my mare the only light bathing my skin with hope and power I knew what I wouldn't be the one that was dead. I would keep fighting and I would sit on that throne.

I didn't care if the Targaryen were coming for the stags, I didn't care that the lions were stationed in Harrenhal. I would keep fighting but it worried me. Even in its ruined state, the castle was strong. They would be able to hold out for a long time and land assaults wouldn't work.

“Sir” I looked up from my thoughts to see Lord Tarly the moment that I saw him. I knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Randyll is a lean and balding man with a short, bristly grey beard. 

He is a narrow man but iron-willed, shrewd and capable and is considered one of the finest battle commanders in Westeros so when he is upset I know that it isn't something to take lightly.   
Dickon, the youngest son, was resting in the camp behind us. He was nothing more than a squire and I knew that Randyll would not let him die. 

I knew that he would keep fighting long after the rest of us gave up. There is no way that he would have such a cold grim look on his face unless he has some seriously bad news.   
“Your grace the fleet at the Arbor has been taken; we have just received news from the arbor. The Lannister took all the ships and killed the old warriors and the young warriors that were left to protect the city in our absence. We have no clue where they are going but we know that they now have one of the three largest fleets on the sea at the moment. Also, Stannis is here; we are taking a small contingent of men to deal with him. I will lead the force. We will be victorious, your grace. The rainbow guard will stay by your side.” 

His voice was so calm and matter of fact like he was telling me that I really didn't have a choice in any of this. That I should just do as I was told and not complain about it and if it prolonged my life that is exactly what I was going to do. 

Loras POV 

I slammed my spurs into the side of my stead as the rest of the rainbow guard flooded Renly. I looked up to the bright valley and sent a silent prayer to the warrior and the mother to protect Renly. 

All the while my mare burst forward with immense speed, so fast that my teeth slammed against my tongue forcing the sharp tangy copper taste of my blood to fill my mouth. The loud roar for men echoed as I watched Vale knights and foot shoulders alike come rushing at me. 

I watched as flaming arrows came rushing down us with sharp whizzes and pop as a current of flame slammed into the ground around me. Forcing the green grass to turn a deep black color. 

The soft whispering of steel forces my head to snap up as I notice a man coming at me. A wide chested man that was as massive as a mountain, his piggy brown eyes could be seen through the slit of the war helm

The sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I hefted my sword into my right hand and watched as my long sword went through his eye slit and into the back of his head. Crimson red fluid rushed down the gleaming silver blade bathing my hilt in blood as my fingers grew slick. 

Ripping backward blood erupted into the air like a gyre spraying all of his men with his blood. Pulling sharply on my reigns I sliced downwards watching as his thick heavy armor forced him to slump over as he tried to grasp at me. His body slumped as his horse reared back with shrill fear and panic while his lifeless body fell to the ground.

With the sight of the first kill my blood lust began to rise I didn't even look back this time to make sure that Renly was okay when I went after my next victim. A sickening sense of satisfaction filled my chest knowing that I was unleashing carnage of which no one has seen before today. I was like one-man army slashing and hacking at any and all who got in the path of my sword. 

As blood erupted from the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles as my blade cleaved a young 16-year-old boy's right shoulder from the rest of his body. A sickening smile pulled at my lips as I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head, cleaving him in two. 

A cruel smile formed on my face as I noticed who had to be his father, a shrill pain laced scream filled my ears as his eyes widened with doubt and his shrill cries forced a shudder of regret to rush down my spine. He came at me driving his stallion to the point that his eyes were crazed and he panted like he needed a rest. I knew that there was no way that I could get my blade out of his skull before he could get to me. 

Instead, I let go of the blade watching as his head was the perfect resting place for my blade, quick as a viper I gripped my dagger watching him come closer with a manic rage. He hefted his sword high into the air. 

The pressurized air tried to choke but I wouldn't let it get to my head even as the battle raged on around me. I made sure to keep calm waiting until he was almost right in front of me before letting the blade fly. 

Watching as his pain-filled expression shifted to one filled with shock. The moment that he noticed the blade I saw the joy in his eyes almost like he wanted to die. 

A twinge of pity might have filled my chest though only for a short moment before lurching forward and slicing the others to pieces. A madness filled me as I cut them down. 

Lord Tarly POV 

There was this steady silence only the buzz of the air-filled my ears as I looked to the whipping Baratheon flag that stood before me. Stannis sat atop a mare we were family in some way he was married to a Florent and so was I.

It was because of that marriage that the Florents sided with Stannis and his fool of a brother. Don't get me wrong I might not have signed up with Renly while Gendry was still a prince. Bastard or not he has made a true born son of Robert. 

But letting a woman sitting alone on the throne is not something that I will not stand for it, I resisted the urge sneer as the gravelly voice of Stannis filled the empty air with 20,000 gold cloaks at his back all I could think is that the capital is now ripe for the picking with most of their forces here. If only we could fly right past them. 

“Lord Tarly, this is foolish. Renly is nothing more than a boy playing at beginning king. Do you really trust him to lead us into the next era? Put down your sword, give up your allegiance to this so-called king and come back to the fold. Or resist and die here!” Stannis' voice boomed with power and confidence. 

A sword rested in his right mailed hand as a hunger burned in his bright sunken blue eyes, his thin lips pulled into a tight lip sneer. I knew that he didn't smile and he wasn't a man of great emotion. But I knew that he was taking pleasure in this even if he didn't smile it was written all over his face.

Taking one look at him and I knew that if I lay down my sword there was no way that I would make it out of this alive. Not that I wanted to lay down my sword. 

Dickon was resting in the camp. I would not let him be a part of his battle. He is a squire, no true knight or warrior. I wouldn't have him lose his life in the first battle. But I knew that if I didn't make my stand now then I wouldn't be the only one that was dead and while Samwell might have been a useless hunk of meat that doesn't mean that Dick should share his fate. 

Pulling Heartsbane into my grasp I pointed the shimmering steel blade with green aura whipped up the winds and pulsed with power. 

“Lord Stannis you must have me confused with those perfume lords in the capital. I will not trust your shallow and callous words you mean to put me to the sword no matter what choice I come to. Men lose your arrows.”

My voice roared with power forcing my throat to constrict and my tongue grew parched. I would drink my enemy's blood and dance on their corpses tonight. Sharp pops of arrows cutting through the air and the dull thumps of strings as fingers plucked them filled my ears.

My force stood at 40,000, twice the size of Stannis' forces that stood before me. As the arrows gleamed in the golden rays of the sun I watched as Stannis' eyes hardened and his lips curled into a sneer. It took only a moment for his own blood lust to begin to consume from him.

I knew that he was too much of a bull-headed man to ever back away from a right even if he knows that he is going to lose. So without doubt or hesitation, I watched as he slammed his spurs into the side of his horse. 

Rearing back furious neighs left the curling lips of the horse. Standish darted through the open grassy plains. His men followed after them, I knew that if they could outrun the arrows they would be on us within minutes. The tense air, the soft cruises of the wind, it felt like I could feel every shift in the air as my body came alive with adrenaline. My blood rushed in my ears. I didn't come here as a witness. 

Madness and hysteria swirled around me even from here I could feel the flush of heat and the frenzied roar of men. A stampede broke out as I slammed my sword before the first person that I sight. 

He used his body to shield a blow meant for Stannis. His eyes were crazed with fear but that didn't stop him. I slammed my sword through his chainmail watching as his eyes widened with doubt and the once bright consuming light fell from his eyes. 

The men swirled around me dreadfully filling their eyes as their horse neighed nervously at the ground, their heads bobbing as they whipped their hair around. There had to be at least 10 of them all of them enclosed me ready to deal a killing blow. 

Unfortunately for him, I was the one that had the upper hand. I pulled my blade from his chest and his body gave little to no resistance as he slumped on his horse. Whipping around my reigns my horse slammed into the man to my right. 

His eyes were shocked as I laughed at him as my horse tackled him to the ground. I'm sure that they saw this was a move created by madness but what they didn't see were my men slamming into them. 

Shrieks and panic cries from the horse filled my ears as the snapping of bones filled my ears as horses collided together in a bloody mess. As the ground came slamming towards me I could taste my own blood and the earthy soil began to fill my mouth. Jumpin up to my feet I watched the doubt filling his deep brown eyes as I gripped tightly to a dagger that I kept hidden in my boot. 

Pouring all the power and force in my body forward I brought the blade down into the slits of his helm, the soft wet pop of his eyes exposed to fill my ears as I drove the hilt into the base of his skull. His legs slammed against the ground and his arms gripped at me, struggling to rip me off of him.

But the more that I shove my blade into his eyes the more fight that left him. Wailing screams filled my ears as I slowly began to pull the blade from his eyes. 

The sound of something ripping filled my ears as I started to rise. I could see the strange thread chords from his eyes resting on my dagger. Along with the split eyeball that now had white puss and some strange clear liquid oozing out of the cut mingling with the blood. Though I didn't have time to look at the sight, the roar of battle brought me back to my senses. 

I pivoted sharply on my heels, noticing men rushing me but these men weren't on horseback the battlefield was erupting into choice but my gaze was locked on Stannis. His shining black hair stuck out since he was one of the few men that didn't have armor on.

I had my own light plate of armor on. Each moment that I stood, my shoulder heaving and my chest collapsing with each exhale. I knew that I couldn't keep going on this for long. It had only felt like a few minutes to me but I knew that the battle had to have been much longer than that. 

If I killed Stannis then the other loose heart and I might even be able to get the Florents back to the Reach where they belong. My heels dug deep in the ground. I could feel the smooth heart and moist soil slicked with the blood of my enemies. Pouring my power into my legs I moved swiftly through the field. 

Hate-filled my chest as I stalked forward without fear or hesitation, I wouldn't let them win, I would destroy them without mercy. I slammed my blade hard against a man dressed in boiled leather. It was no real armor but it helped him move around quickly. Too bad for him my valyrian steel sword could cut through even a dragon's underbelly.

I watched blood erupt from his chest, his eyes were wide with doubt and the sight of blood erupting into the air sending animal and man alike into a frenzy. Fear rolled off of them in toxic waves they didn't look any closer to backing down. 

I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep into the meaty shoulder of one man right after the other. I was drenched in the blood of the young men before me, I didn't even realize it until a red film ran over my eyes as I stood before Stannis. 

There was this smug air to Stannis like he knew he was going to win and now he was just soaking in his future victory the thought forced hatred to fill my chest. 

“I gave you the chance to die honorably now. I will shame you before all of your men and kill that boy of yours." Stannis spoke with a murderous edge. 

I laughed but my heart began to thump with panic and hysteria began to fill my mind. There is no way that I would let him take the life of my son even if I had to die. I gripped tightly to my blade. I feared my knuckles were going to split my skin.

I made the first move slashing upwards with my right but as he blocked it I slammed down my left fist slamming hard into his jaw. I watched his eyes ring in his skull as he sidestepped out of the way as he gave me a murderous look he pushed his weight onto his back foot. I watched his body shift as he slashed horizontally at me but he only got air as I took two steps back. 

His eyes sparkled like he almost expected that, it was like he knew that I was going to do that. In a flash he was on me, he jabbed at me with a two-hand thrust that slammed deep into my leg. A pain-filled wail left my lips but I used my left hand to grip tightly to the sword. Blood slipped down the steel shimmering blade. 

I brought down my own blade to his right wrist while he ripped my hand off of him but I grabbed tighter as my right hand came down with my one main slash. Blood burst from a diagonal wound from his right shoulder to his left hip. A sneaking smile pulled at my own lips as his screeched for pain forced me to laugh. 

At that moment it was like all eyes were on us. I went to slice his head off but before I knew it his men were gripping him by the shoulder pulling him from me, his sword still resting in my leg. 

Moving swiftly I gripped the sword resting in my leg, white-hot shooting pain rushing its way into my entire body. Slashing and hacking wildly at his men that were swirling around me trying to allow for their lord and commander to escape. All the while Stannis bellowed with rage they had no right to interfere. That was the last thing that I did as I dropped the ground and darkness encased around me. 

Margaery POV 

When I came into the tent Loras was covered in blood his bright golden brown locks were crimson as he sat, his shoulder collapsed and his body exhausted, the screams of dying men filled my ears as this haunted look formed on his face. 

I looked to the rest of the rainbow guard, Ser Royce his blood-red armor had no blood on it but he was cleaning his sword as I noticed the puddle of blood that rested just below his long sword. 

Lady Brienne's bright blue armor stared back at me. I knew her as a good friend but her face is hard to look upon if we begin. She is tall, muscular, flat-chested, and ungainly, with long, shoulder-length brittle straw-colored hair and broad, coarse features that are covered in freckles. 

Brienne's teeth are prominent and crooked. Her mouth is wide, her lips are swollen, and her nose has been broken more than once. She has large, beautiful blue eyes. It's too bad that the rest of her can't be as beautiful. I hear that there is a mocking game of seeing who can take her maidenhood first. Her fingers are thick and callused but gripped tightly to her blades as she stood firm at Renlys side. 

He had his own haunted look on his once bright face now cold and jaded as his blank mask was haunted with the sight of dying men flashing before his eyes. I knew that he hadn't been a real battle before none of them have and now they all looked broken. But the true hero of the day had to be lord Randall Tarly.

At the moment he was resting constantly in his tent, his leg was bandaged but there is no telling how long it will take for him to rejoin the fight. He might be a commander but he might not be a foot soldier for a while and we would need him in fighting shape and soon. I fixed my lips to speak doubt filled me as I tossed a glance to see Ser Morrigen and Ser Crane standing by the tent flaps ready to defend their king. 

“Dire news your grace my spies have gotten word there is a large force of Vale knights moving their way form the Vale to join the fight on the orders of Little Finger. If we stay here in the Stormlands we will be swallowed by their forces. If we try to go straight to the capital we will be hit by the force of both the capital and the reinforcements that are moving from the Vale as well. I think that we should head into the Riverlands, move away from the forces and get some time to heal and regroup.” I spoke in a cold informative voice.

“Into Rob Stark's territory after what your brother did to his father, there is no way that he would ever allow this he would come for you with your grace," Brienne spoke in a monotone voice that made me want to scream.

Renly's deep blue eyes looked to be lost in thought as he sighed heavily before sleeping in a cold tone. “The Starks are our only chance. I will give them a chance to bend the knee to me and together we'll make my brother pay for his sins. Stannis is injured and since he was the only battle-tested commander that my brother trusts surely he will come out on the battlefield and soon. Not to mention that there is still Stark in play. Lady Arya is lost in the wilderness of River Run. We will get to her and trade her for Rob's loyalty. We leave in the morning be ready."

I couldn't help but sigh out in relief that we would have time to heal. But the Lannister's have been in the Riverland long before the North even revolted or were considered traitors to the throne. Could they already have the girl and no one knows? 

Arya POV 

The sharp snapping of twigs forced me to snap open my ears. The steady thump of Gendry's heartbeat filled my ears as I had one hand resting on his chest while the other was carting through the soft fur of Nymeria and Lady. At least that's how I remember it before falling asleep. 

The bright orange and red fire were gone and only white smoke billowed up from the burnt black twigs telling me that it must have gone a while ago. Lady and Nymeria were no longer resting at our sides, I could see their golden eyes lighting up as the hair along their flanks and shoulder were risen and their lips were curls over their teeth. 

Their whole body seemed to be tense as I looked to see men they were creeping to the wood. I slapped my hand against Gendry's chest. I knew that he was awake the moment that he let out a hungry huff and the snapping twigs would him up. I looked over my shoulder back from where we came where Harren Hall stood. 

I watched as a hulking man was making his way through the woods stomping around like some kind of animal. I knew that the moment that he stopped us we would be dead. More Lannister men made their way through the woods. Soon they would be right on us and I knew that if they saw the wolves they would know exactly who we are. 

I had to weigh my options carefully but I didn't have much time. There were at least another 40 men all of them walking around the wood torches in their hands as the shadows danced against the trees.

It would only be a matter of minutes until they found us. I knew that if the dire wolves stayed that Lady and Nymeria would be killed. Panic swallowed me as I quickly grabbed both of their shoulders, placing a smooth worried hand along with their noses. 

I slipped into both of their minds flashing images of Jon and Rob into their mind in the hopes that they would get what I was trying to say. I knew that it was too risky to say the name allowed. But the moment that their golden eyes locked on me it was like they knew what I was trying to say before I did.

So they ran off in the direction of River Run. Gendry let out a heavy resigned sigh like he knew what my plan was without even having to tell him. We were going to let ourselves get caught in the hope that we would be to hold out long enough for the cavalry to come. I just hope that they get here before Tywin kills us both


	35. What Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Catelyn POV 

High brown walls stared back at me as I leaned back into the smooth leather chair of the square table, looking off to the right I could see the large balcony and the verdant valley that bathed in the golden rays of the sun. Even from here I can see moving black specks that were slowly forming into horse and people shapes. 

Looking back at the thick brown parchment that rested beneath my fingers as Rob's fast approach back came forced me to reread the awkward blocky letters that I knew to be Rob's handwriting. The silence of the war room helped to put me at ease as I thought about the many mistakes that he was going to make and have made. 

“ _ Mother I'm sending this letter asking you to summon the river lords. They will have a choice to make about their king. The North will have their own decision to make but it would seem like we aren't the only one that have been building up a major force. I know that you don't like Jon but things aren't like they were before. We are fighting for a lot more than my father and my dear sister. Things are dire and we will need Jon. We will need to fight as a family. Please gather the lords. Your son Rob”  _

His crude words made me anxious and I didn't like that one bit they were open to interruption and that made me think that maybe just maybe he did something foolish like bending the knee. Looking out the window the warm air breezed into the room as the camp of the men below filled my ears. As I glared up at the bright blue sky I listened to the men. 

Echoing roars of their hate filled voice banged against my inner ear as I took in a deep heavy breath, my chest expanding as it took all that I had no to grow even more tense. The only way that I could possibly get either of my daughters back was a man that was now free. The Lannister were still running amuck in the Riverlands and now we have Renly's force encroaching on us. I knew that one of them would have my daughter Arya and that thought chilled me to the bone. 

The warm air of the Riverlands swirled around me as the men got ready to pack up. A raven was sent to us from the castle of Seagard. Rob was on his way back and with all of the Riverlands lords waiting right here in River Run they had to know that something wasn't right. 

"Mother?" The questioning voice of Bran ripped me from my thoughts as I looked over to see Bran his sparkling blue eyes were locked on me as a warm smile pulled at his red lips. His dripping red auburn curls were filled to the brim with sweat. As his shirt clung tightly to his paling skin as he spoke in a quick almost urgent voice. 

"There had been a letter from the west, it is from Sansa you must see this." His chest heaved heavily as he struggled to get his sword out while also gasping for breath from the heavy workout that I'm sure he got from his great uncle who had taken it upon himself to teach him. 

Lord Mallister was behind him with his son to his right. I knew that both of them was a ball of nerves but Rob wouldn't let them go home. He feared that they might not return thinking that maybe he would be more invested in protecting his family. Taking in a deep breath I nodded my head firmly and allowed them into the room. 

Their stiff posture did not bode well for the letter that rested in the hand of Lord Mallister, Bran bound over happily to me a childlike joy filled his eyes, he was still so young and the thought that Rob thought that it was a good idea to have him here.

He is about to be 11 that is not old enough to go to war. Worry bubbled in my chest as Lord Mallister placed the smooth brown parchments on the smooth wooden desk that rested before me. The smooth cursive of my own letter stared back at me that was addressed to go back home to the North. 

I knew that sweet young Rickon was confused about why we were all absent from the North but that wasn't going to change any time soon. I had to stay until my father passed only to head home. But when I do go home I will take Bran with me.

He would not be known as the bloody wolf at the age of 11 I won't allow it. Dropping heavily into my seat I gripped tightly to the letter. Doubt and worry began to bubble in my chest as my heart thundered in my chest. 

My fingers hesitated over the smooth red ribbons that were wrapped tightly around the smooth tube of paper. Breaking the seal of a prancing lion I did my best not to sneer as the sweet delicate letters and swooping Ys of the letter stared back at me. I couldn't even read it aloud. It was like all my worst nightmares coming true. I knew that there was no way that I could allow this to go on. 

" _ Dear mother, by the time that you get this the West will have taken the fleet of the Arbor, they will be moving further into the Riverland and soon you might come to blows with my good family. I am writing to you in the hopes that you can make Rob see the reason we must be united against the Baratheons and the Targaryens. They have done nothing but challenge and berate us; they are the reason that we are in so much pain. If you can't see this then think about this. I'm with a child. I'm two months into my pregnancy and soon he will be the prince of the west. You would be fighting to kill your own nephew. I beg of you to make Rob see reason before it's too late and my husband cuts him down _ ." 

I wanted to scream how could I raise such a stupid girl there would be no peace between our houses. Did she forget what they did to our family and what they did to her little brother? I wanted to scream and burn away words in dazzling orange flames. I wanted to throw away any evidence of this letter but I knew that Lord Mallister would tell Rob about it and he would want to see the letter. 

Taking in a heavy breath I felt my shoulder slump as I rolled my neck before speaking in a cold voice. "When is my son coming back?" My lips were pulled into a tight firm line as I looked over to Lord Mallister, his startling blue eyes locked on me, his strong jaw twitched like he was wondering if he should tell me or not. Finally, after a startling moment, he spoke in a more cautious voice.

"He was spotted on the horizon. He will be here within the hour and there is one more thing, they have found him, my lady, the kingslayer was apprehended the men are yanking him into the camp now." Real Life flooded me as I jumped to my feet, a sense of overwhelming joy flooded my senses. 

"Alright then get the lords ready I'm sure that the king of the North will have dire news regarding Seagard." I didn't say any more than that, I started to rise out of the seat. I wondered how they were going to react to the dragons. I wonder what Jon will do when he sees me. What will the mad king's children think when they see the family that supported the Barathoens? 

The very family that tried to kill them? I'm sure that she will have a lot to think about and the thought of the Queen Dowager at her back unsettled me even more. It's about time to get this over with. 


	36. A Moment Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second one of the day

Jon POV 

_ Back In Bravos  _

_ I watched her violet eyes sparkled with black and red flames, Dark Sister was clenched tightly in her grasp as she moved with expert and swift speed. Not as fast as Rhaenys or as strong as me but she was just as good.  _

_ I could see dangerous sparks flying as she parried the attacks coming from the sword of Braavos. His eyes are wide with shock and doubt to think that a woman could beat him in a battle. The moment that the blow was paired she danced out the way hoping to strike again.  _

_ I watched as Dark Sister was reduced to a black blur and with two-hand thrust blood dripped from the blade and she stood firm as her sword was pointed through his chest. She stood firm skin-tight pants with a smooth blue tunic with a slit down the middle showing her glinting white skin riddled with sweat.  _

_ There was a hunger in her eyes as she craved more battle when she spoke her lips curled over her teeth and her voice boomed. All around us men still stood in our way. I flew overhead on Vhagar, his heat smolder against my fingertips.  _

_ He refused to land as there were at least a 100 men circle around Dany. I knew that I shouldn't fear that at a moment's notice I could rain down fire on them. "If you aren't an ally to the Targaryens you are an enemy. Bend the knee great nobles of Bravos or share the fate of your champion."  _

_ To further prove her point, her commanding voice was echoed by the fury filled rumors of Balerion who sat at her back. His winged arms dug into the ground as his smoldering red eyes bloomed with the power I knew that at a moment's notice he would burn them all to ash.  _

_ Daenerys took a singular step forward as the men flinched away as if her foot forced the very ground to quake more than the thunder steps of dragons, smoldering orbs were locked on them as I looked over to Rhaenys she sat on the back of Scylla.  _

_ Bright blue wings and a glittering green body sizzling with blood along her arms and lips as black smoke began to rise up as Rhaenys gripped tightly to her valyrian spear ready to slice them all down until there was nothing but Dany beat us to it. A tension-filled the air as she nodded her head firmly and heated Darksister into the air. "Very well then you have made your choice, let it be death."  _

_ Balerion roared as if taking that as his cue he let loose a barrage of black flames with veins of bursting red flames, the flames burned the ground where Dany stood. The lord that had bent the knee was pulled off to the side by Ser Andrew and Arthur, while the wailing screams and the scent of puss-filled my ears as I watched their flesh strip from their bones as if they were nothing more than ash. _

_ As the vast smoke rose into the sky blocking out the golden ray of the sun there was a new wave of heat and since that filled the air. All the men around her dropped to their knees some looked relaxed while others were filled with fear. I'm sure that many of them thought that she was dead but as the flames began to fall away and the earth was scorched and bubbling. The loud pop of bubbles of thick liquid soil exploded upwards as Dany stood in the rubble.  _

_ Her silver curls were whipping with the wind as the sharp pungent scent of burning flesh filled my nose as I looked out the burnt corpse. The bubbling pool of creamy white and black skin toiled over as chard ribbons were carried away along with the wind. Dany stood her clothes reduced to ribbons and her naked form stood rigid and firm.  _

_ "Those that aren't with the Targaryens will die so bow before us and live or die before us!!!" Even as she spoke I watched the lord crumpling to their knees, their chest defeated with fear as Ser Andrew moved to her right laying a silk white robe on her shoulder. Balerion whipped back his long coiling neck in victory; his smoldering red orbs were burning with pride as I looked on with shock and awe. _

Current time 

It was hard to believe that this murderous woman was the same woman now staring back at me sleeping soundly as the moist air of the south clung to my skin making me sweat more than before. Her pale form stared back at me still covered in a thin layer of sweat forcing her skin to shine as if she was made from precious jewels. 

My fingers trailed along her back, her smooth silver curls damped by the sweat looking passed our bed of furs. I could see Ghost stalking out of the tent. I'm sure that he went for his early hunt leaving us alone. The soft sighs of Dany filled my ears like the soft sweet melody of birds danced along with the air. A peaceful and warm expression fell on her face as her creamy skin gleamed in the light. "Stop staring" 

Soft giggles filled the air as the honey-sweet yet husky voice of Dany filled my ears. Her sleep riddle expression forced me to chuckle as her wide violet eyes were locked on me not letting me go. 

While her left-hand snake around my waist her right curled tightly under my chin forced me to look at her face and not the smooth creamy white mountains that rested under the blankets. A warm smile pulled at my lips as she spoke in a cold voice. 

All the warmth and love that had begun to build at that moment was over almost like she didn't trust the ears around us. She spoke in a low venomous whisper. "What do you make of Theon, he is sly and cold and he gives us this look like we are the ones that are beneath him. While the other men look on our dragons with the fascination he has this venomous look in his eyes. Vhagar seemed to hate him more than he did other humans." 

I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded my head humbly as I spoke in a casual voice of my own as a tightness began to build in my chest and my fingers danced along her smooth supple curves.

"When Vhagar was only a few months old almost a year he was the size of a horse, though that was thanks to the magic in the land. He grew fast and Theon like an idiot thought that the aggressive fast-growing dragon would never attack him. Theon shoved me and spoke in a less than pleasant voice Vhagar sunk his teeth into his arm. Since then he has been wary of dragons and cold towards Targaryens. He is arrogant and he was always viewed as above me even though he was a prisoner. When he realized that I was a prince and he was still just a prisoner there was something in him that just snapped. Though we were never close, Rob sees him as a brother." I spoke in a cold closed off voice. 

I looked down at my wife letting my tongue run over her lips as a low growl began to build in the back of my throat. "But there will be no talk of the Kraken not right now.” I chuckled gently as I started to move my thin sheet that was resting over her chest. I happily pulled it away revealing her smooth supple skin and perky pink nipples. The sight of her naked form forced a primal lust to fill my chest. 

A sharp squeak left her lips as I gripped tightly to her waist throwing us both down onto the feather bed. Hovering over her naked body I could feel heat pulsating from her as I lowered my lips over her smooth collar bone.

Leaving a trail of fire along her skin I felt her back arch. Euphoria and need began to run over me as my body craved her touch and her finger ran against my back taking in every scar from our battles. 

I could no longer take the need and heat that began to build and I acted, I slammed my mouth against her as our lips melded together I could taste her mouth, the warmth of her curled around me as I curled my hand against her hip. My fingers digging into her skin as she let out a sultry moan. 

When I pulled away my breath fell from my lungs as hunger filled my body, I felt like I was floating as I trailed kisses of fire down her smooth creamy skin, the warmth forcing a sultry moan from my lips.

With each touch, I felt her restraint leaving her, all my power and reserve fell away, her moans grew louder and breathy. I panted heavy and weak as my lips left pools of heat to run over her skin as all the water in her body began to pool in between my legs. 

I looked at her soaking wet folds that glistened wetting the sheets just below us, as I stared up at me through half lids, I'm sure that my indigo eyes were now black with lust and hunger. 

Lowering my face in between her thighs, I kissed her left thigh then my right thigh before letting his tongue dart into her soaking folds. I could feel the heat radiating off of her as hunger filled my chest. Eagerly my tongue darted through her wet folds, the welcome warmth forced me to moan out. 

A primal growl left my lips as my tongue lapped against her slick folds, my tongue lashing with expert stroke, the salty-sweet taste of her juices flooded my mouth. Her cries grew louder, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her body shook and shuddered as she held my head firmly into between her legs, not letting me move.

I could feel a sharp jolt of euphoria spiking through her tensing and shaking form as my fingers slipped easily through her folds, my middle finger worked in concert with my tongue, the salty taste of her juices hung on my tongue as my muscles began to tighten. 

Her moans grew louder and more manic as she began to scream as I added another finger while my tongue moved more rapidly. My name fell loudly from her lips. “Aegon! Oh, gods don't stop!!” 

Her muscles grew taut as her body began to shake rapidly as finally, I could feel the tension begin to build as my mind began to unravel with lust. She exploded into my mouth, her warm juice slipped down my clean-shaven face as her legs grew slick as her body shook as waves of pleasure rushed over her. She could barely keep her eyes open as the euphoria came crashing over us both like a never-ending wave. 

My cocked ached painfully I couldn’t stand this. I hover over her body shoving my cock into her body, forcing her to jolt backward. Screams of pleasure and pain mixed in an intoxicating sound. 

I could feel her walls tighten around me as I suckled eagerly at the tender white flesh of her breast before slipping her right nipple into my mouth while my hands gripped tightly to her left breast.

I ran my teeth over her tender pink flesh as her nipple grew only harder in my mouth. Her nails dug deep into my skin forcing me to snap my head back letting out a sharp hiss of pain as pleasure rocked my body. 

With another sharp thrust, my eyes snapped up as a loud scream left her lips pleasure and pain mixing together getting us drunk off the feeling. I could feel my cock twitching inside of her as she wrapped her legs tightly against my waist making sure that I couldn't escape, not that I wanted to. 

My body began to tighten as my dick twitched painfully inside of her, quickly I flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her ass into the air as her breathy voice filled the air begging me to enter her again. Her face was flushed pink and her eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with lust. My cock was harder than steel standing up as pre-cum slipped from the pink head. 

I lined her ass up and with a sharp thrust I slipped easily into her, my body grew tighter as my thrust began to grow sharp and erratic her body tightened with pleasure as the screams turned shrill with lust. I felt my seed erupted into her as a cocky booming voice filled the air as I collapsed onto Danys back. White cum spilling from her ass and slipping between her legs.

"Egg, Dany, Rob wishes to speak with the both of you in the command tent." Just a great way to ruin my morning. I'm sure that Arthur had a smug smile on his face as he stifled his chuckles. I guess now we are going to do that. 


	37. Things Start To Come Full Circle

Daenerys POV 

The moist air sat heavily in my lungs. I was used to humid air but not moist. The air was dry and brisk in the east and had a way of weighing you down and sapping away your strength. The soft neighbors of the horse filled my ears as I looked at the men that were arguing.

It was like they never stopped. They said their peace and made it seem like they were on the same side. But now we were only a few hours away from River Run and they began to bicker like children. 

I rolled my eyes casually as I looked at the lords that were sneering and snarling at each other, I rubbed my arm against Ghost and sat at my side, his white lips curling over his teeth in silent threats. Ready to get into a fight at a moment's notice, my own eyes ran on the so-called king in the north.

I can't say that I'm impressed. People made a stink about Job not looking like Targaryen other than his eyes well looking at Rob. It makes me wonder why he doesn't get called out for not looking like a stark. 

His fiery red beard was neatly trimmed and covering his jaw as his bright blue eyes flashed with outrage as he tried to speak some sense to Jon. Though I doubt that he would listen and he would be right to. Then, on the other hand, looked ready to have a connection. 

Theon's rigid form shook with silent rage as his hands slapped on either side of the table but his eyes were locked on the map where his family islands rested. 

“Jon, this is a good idea. We need more ships. Sure you have 1,300 ships of your own but there are two other fleets and you don't want them in the hands of the enemy. Theon could go to the iron island and speak with his father. Offer them something in exchange for their fleet.” 

Rob’s voice was almost commanding; he forgets himself he had bent the knee he is no longer the king of the north. Grey Wind sat at his back glowing golden eyes locked on Jon ready to attack him at a moment's notice. Tensions were running high as I looked over to Lord Bolton. 

He was a soft-spoken man and I found him more unnerving than I would like to admit. He was like a shadow silently stalking about the camp. I didn't like him at all and it didn't make me want to spend a single moment near him longer than I have to. 

Even now watching his lord and king argue he didn't once speak up though it was strange that he would be so quick to fall behind Jon and I. The moment that I spoke about the North with Lord Karstark he told me that I should watch out for the Boltons that they might even try to talk us into allowing his family to go back to their old ways of flaying. But I was told that he is a cold and rational man and not one for keeping prisoners that won't talk or be of use. 

I knew that he didn't think much about our people. They were eastern savages to him even though they are the only reason that they bow they wouldn't dare fight off our army beach. I knew that he would fail for more than one reason. I'm more than a little shocked that Arthur and Andrew didn't come bursting into the room in the hopes of protecting their king. 

“Why so that they can betray me the way that they did Robert. The krakens are backstabbing power-hungry fools, I'm sure that if they heard that we have dragons they would find a way to take them along with the throne. I'm nothing going to have people that I can't trust fighting for me. There is no point in making allegiance that won't last. It's a waste of time and energy and do you really think that they will bow before a Targaryen and don't forget that I'm a Stark same as you. Uncle Ned killed how many Krakens in the last failed revolt. Do you trust Balon Greyjoy?” Jon spoke in a cold hard voice. 

Hard indigo eyes locked on Rob, and he almost seemed to shift under the hard cold gaze, looking over to Lord Karstark and Lord Glover. I could see them both nodding their heads along. I knew that none of the Northerns have a love for the IronBorn especially the Mormonts. Apparently, they get attacked by the Ironborn all the time. It is the reason that their women have to learn how to fight so that they aren't pulled away from their homes. 

Rob on the other hand as if forgetting his own history turned to look at Theon blue eyes they were locked on each other as a kind of understanding passed over the both of them. “No, but I trust Theon if he thinks that he can convince his father to see reason then I trust him.” Rob's confident voice forced a cold bitter laugh left my lips. 

“Then you are a fool” I spoke with conviction and power. I had to admit that I didn't know him well but I trust Jon’s assessment of this man. The krakens are underhand and they have no respect and more than a few times that can be seen in Theon. When he was drunk he worked up more courage in the hopes of trying to belittle me, always calling me the mad king's daughter. Not Daenerys, or my queen or your grace, just the same damn taunting name. 

Theon snapped his head up. He looked like he wanted to sneer at me but instead, he stood his ground with a firm cold mask on his face as he spoke in a warm tone. “My father will listen to me. I'm his only male heir left, he fought for his freedom from Robert same as you, _ your grace _ ” His lips curled into a turning sneer as he spoke the words of your grace. I knew that Jon noticed it because I could see the hate flaring in his eyes.

I knew that if I asked he would kill him and if he didn't watch what he said then soon he wouldn't even bother to restrict himself. “It's not the same Robert who slaughtered my brother, his allies raped and killed my good sister and father, my dear nephew died and for what his own stupidity. Your father rebelled because he wanted an excuse to legally rape and kidnap women from their homes. You have no true skills other than raping and killing. We are not the same so don't compare us as such. Jon dear we don't need their fleet we have our own and what good are stout wooden ships against four dragons?” My body turned colder and rigid with each venomous word that I spoke.

“None my dearest wife let's go we need to make it to the camp there is much that we need to do starting with the next battle the Lannister are gaining growing in power we can not afford to waste time.” Jons's voice was cold and taunting as he looked over to the two young lords before moving over to me with cold commanding indigo eyes that were beginning to warm.

"Let's ride the horses. It would be better that way we don’t want to startle the Riverland lords more than they will already be." I spoke in a warm voice as he chuckled gently, his indigo eyes lighting up with joy and light bubbling as he rested his right hand on my hip. I could feel my knees weaken just a bit thanks to his insanity. 

Flashing a cautious looked over to Rob and Theon I started to make my way out of the tent with him at my side the golden light blinded me as Ser Andrew stood at my side a warm toying smile pulling at his lips as I looked to see the few handmaidens in the camp fawning over Arthur he was still handsome even as he ages. 

"He doesn't even need to try, they just flock to him." He rolled his eyes as his sardonic voice forced me to laugh as the bright shining sun had a way of lessening the once tense mood. 

Jon simply rolled his eyes like it was no big deal. I'm sure that he had seen a lot of that when he was in Winterfell and even in the east. Arthur looked over to us only after his girls had runoff. A sly knowing smile pulled at his lips as a taunting spark glimmered in his eyes. I knew that he was waiting for an excuse to start teasing us. But instead, as he spoke he did it with the warmth and causal power of a knight. 

"Your red and silver had been prepared, I figure it would be better not to ride dragons into the Riverlands. The last dragon in the Riverland died at the trident." His smile waver and as darkness over fell his eyes as Jon seemed to grow just a bit more sullen and the levity of the moment was ruined with that one remark alone. So instead I looked to the sky to see Balerion and Vhagar; they seemed to enjoy it here, maybe the smell of blood and war hung in the air. 

Both have alive poisonous green and bright blood red eyes locked on the ground as if they were asking us if we were going to climb on their back but I could only smile sadly as I glared at them only for a moment longer before nodding my head. My fine white silk dressed moved around the dirt-laden ground. 

I looked to the northern men that were still staring at us with wide eyes. It has been a fortnight since we have taken off from the Seagard. I knew that a lot of them were worried to come near us for fear of the dragon over the wolves. 

Ghost stalked at Jon’s side, a warm smile pulling at my lips as I glared at him; his soft red eyes looked up at me; an intelligent light glinting in his eyes as I smiled warmly and fondly at the young wolf. 

I'm sure that if you would have told me that I would be married to Jon and that we would have an army and three cities at our back and the northern kingdom added to Dorne and Crownlands then I would think that they were mad.

Walking through the smooth dew-covered grass I noticed my silver filly's smooth chocolate brown eyes were locked on me the moment that she saw me. She was used to the dragon and the wolves so her eyes were no longer crazed with fear. 

She let out soft neighbors as her ivory hooves were glimmering in the light as I pet her smooth white long face as I grinned at her. She was a wedding gift from Jon and the thought forced my heart to swell with love and pride as I took in a deep breath. Doing my best to calm my beating heart. I couldn't help the sweat that was beginning to bubble on the palm of my hand. I was worried about going into the enemy camp and making it my own. 

I knew that it was silly to think that I would be scared but Jon's family was resting in that camp with his little brother Bran who was almost crippled by the Lannisters. "Are you ready?" Jon spoke softly to me as I looked up from my scattered thoughts to see Jon standing next to the red stallion that Rhaenys gave him for his birthday. I only nodded my head heavily as I grinned at him before mounting my filly and we were off. 

We had been riding for a while when Jon went off to ride in the front with Ghost running after him the both of them were scouting ahead for threats. Ser Andrew stood at my side with a warm smile pulling at his lips as he spoke casually about drinking with the northern men and talking about the great conquest of the east.

I don't think that I was listening at all when Rob rode next to me. Dangerous blue eyes were locked on me as I noticed the camp looming just below the ridge of the large hill. I could see a vast amount of tents littering the countryside. 

"You know that it would be better to have a larger fleet than the enemies having a fleet that might reveal yours. You are right that ships can't do much against dragons but scorpions can. The moment that people find out that there are dragons left in the world they will find a way to control or kill them. That much is obvious even you must see that Dorne shot down a dragon once before which makes you think that they can't do the same." Rob spoke in a cold calculating voice as his eyes were drawn to the dragons that were flying off in the distance. 

Brilliant white wings glimmered in the light as a massive 80 feet wingspan slapped against the sky forcing the wind to whip up and the air grew hotter as I looked to Balerion. His 65 feet wingspan forced me to smile as his muscular body was growing larger by each day. His burning red orbs were locked on the camp as he looked to the men that loomed below. They let out screeches that echoed off the air as I looked over to Rob. 

His red hair stared back at me as his fiery beard started to grow a bit wild as I took in a deep breath my body aches and I would have been glad to stop for a moment. Jon really worked me to the bone this morning and I could use a good rest but instead, I sat on my filly having a conversation that I have already had.

I knew that he wanted to do right by Theon and as I looked over my shoulder. I watched as Theon's head snapped on his blue eyes locked the ground like he knew that I was still looking at him. Of course, he asked Rob to come here and ask us again. Did he think that if I agreed then I could change the mind of Jon? 

He was right, they couldn't be trusted and I wouldn't raise a lord to a station if I thought that he was going to stab me in the back the moment that he taught me weakness. I wanted to laugh at the thought. Andrew sat mute at my side on his own golden mare but I could see his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. 

"We have all made sacrifices. Bran and I are going to marry people that we don't care for, all so that we could get across the bridge. Marriage and packs are what I used to help us get to this point. If you marry the heir of the throne to...." I snarled at him, my lips curling over my teeth as the air grew pressurized and cold as I spoke in a low tone. 

"My child will not marry for the alliance. She or he will marry who they wish not to be some prisoner of an alliance. I see that you are trying to help your friend and that is noble and kind of you. But we won't change our minds and if you thought that you could trick his wife into convincing him otherwise I would like to remind you that I'm not just his wife I'm his queen and a dragon rider and I won't be manipulated....." 

I might have spoken more but I noticed men rushing towards us among them was women with bright auburn hair and lily blue eyes that were locked on the sky with disbelief did they really think that Jon was the only one with a dragon egg, the island was lousy with them even after the dance, we had the eggs but they just never hatched. That didn't mean that we would never have them again. The moment that the woman locked her eyes on Jon I watched disgust flaring in her eyes that had to be Catelyn. 

"Rob there is news on Sansa and there is one more thing, the kingslayer escaped not shortly after you got to Safeguard but we caught him. He is in the dungeons now." My eyes shined with doubt. Her husky voice was filled with venom as I looked to the sky to see Balerion circling above the camps.

I knew that there was something going on by the way that Vhagar flew overhead of Jon ready to burn everyone at a moment's notice but my mind went to the kingslayer I had to see him. 

Rob, on the other hand, spoke in a hurried voice "Mother calm down whatever it is with Sansa can wait we have to gather the lords" Even as he spoke I could see the dangerous look on her face as she sneers at me as if I was the one that said the words. 

"No it can't wait, it is urgent and the lords are already gathered." I sighed heavily as I looked over to Jon for a moment his eyes flashed with hate. I knew that he wanted to see the kingslayer as much as me but at the moment we have to be diplomatic. What could have happened with Sansa that could warrant this kind of frantic response? 

  
  



	38. The Final King Emrges

Robert POV 

My voice was hoarse with rage, venom bubbled in my chest and my mind was blank with fury. My gaze narrowed and hate bloomed in my stare. I paced angrily. The loud slaps of boots echoed in the air as I looked to my so-called small council. There was Little Finger. He had a sly smile on his face and cat-like eyes that were locked on me. Even though we had just gained grim news he was still smiling like the cat who ate the canary. 

The confusion began to fill my chest forcing my rage to subside as I looked to the new master of coin. Lord High Tower, and resting at his side was his youngest son who was now getting married to my daughter. For the wealth and all the power of Old Town, he would be king at my daughter's side and that helped to put the faith at ease. 

They didn't want a woman sitting on the throne and that didn't seem to bother my daughter. She had no interest in being a queen. But I knew that she wanted to fight and now she might do just that. She had a hand resting on the dagger that had been resting on her right hip. She wore a tight silk shirt and smooth black skin-tight pants with shiny black boots that reflected the light. 

I looked to her new perfume lord that was her husband, Humfrey Hightower stared back at me, gentle brown eyes locked on me as his comely features greeted me. My master of ships was groaning in pain as he leaned back into the chair, his deep blue eyes locked on me as I noticed the once bright white bandages were stained with deep brown from dried blood. 

I still didn't have a lord hand there was no way that I could trust anyone not after the last two hands failed me. Jon knew what they were doing those backstabbing Lannister and he allowed himself to get poisoned. There was a slight twinge of pain and hate that settled in my chest as I thought back to the man. 

“Why are you smiling?” The echoing questioning voice of Stannis filled my ears as I snapped my head up to look to Little Finger. I knew that he had something planned as he nodded his head firmly. 

“We have found the spider it would seem like he was siding with the Targaryens this whole time. But that isn't why I'm smiling, the Vale forces have been mobilized and are on the move trailing after the rebel forces. They will be locked in battle with Renly's forces within the fortnight.” Little Fingers smug air had a way of unsettling me as I nodded my head at least I would deal with my traitor brother. 

I moved my lips to speak on the subject when the door was flung open, I looked over to the door to see a crumple gray man dressed in matching gray robes and jingling black chains. His amber colored eyes were locked on me as sweat rolled down his face in thready beads. 

The moment that he saw the tension filling the room there was a change in his demeanor his chest heaved and his body began to crumple he looked like he was going to simply collapse and die. But to my surprise and his credit, he spoke in a controlled voice as his hands outstretched as he held a deep brown scroll in the middle of his wrinkled palm.

I knew that whatever it was it couldn't have been good but as I noticed the golden Kraken resting in the wax. For a moment I let myself hope but I knew better than that they rebelled against me once before and that was when the kingdom was still whole. Now we were all tearing at each other's throat.

I pulled the scroll open and it was like my breath hitched as I ran my eyes over the thick blocky letters that were clumsy and as I read them slowly over and over again I could only hear the master's voice.

“Sir there have been ships spotted on the coast they are moving North it seems like they are going to attack the North but they are about to collide with the Targaryen ships and sir there is one more thing. The reports claimed that there were dragons.” 

I snapped my head up, doubt filling my heart but instead of seeing the worried faces of the men around me I could see the letters filtering across my gaze. “Balon Greyjoy, _ first of my name, declared the Iron Islands as an independent kingdom. Those that get in our way will either bow before me or die. The north will be the first to taste our rage and then you are next King Robert’  _

I could practically hear the sneer in his words as I looked up from my thought, roaring with rage as I looked at Little Finger. I could feel my body growing erratic and my muscle tensed as I spoke in a threatening voice. 

“If they fail in this next battle I will go to the Riverlands myself and take care of this Aegon Targaryen the same way that I did his father.” My voice boomed with murderous rage as I saw the indigo eyes of the very man that I killed flashed before my eyes filling my minds with the dying roars of Targaryen men echoed in my ears. 

My threats boomed against the shaking walls as the men flinched from my rage in the hopes of getting away from me. While others tried to do their best to keep me from acting rashly but if this battle in a fortnight doesn't go the way that I want it to then I will go down there and kill them all. I will march on the Targaryens with their fictional dragons. 

Rhaenys POV 

The roaring winds filled my ears, the thunderous claps of wings began to ring in my ears as the soft hums of grandmother filled the empty air. The baby blue sky loomed overhead as fat fluffy white clouds drifted along with the warm breeze. I could feel the cool moist water of the clouds peppering her skin. 

The golden rays of the sun slammed against my skin but it was a welcome warmth though it was nothing compared to the sizzling heat scales of Scylla. Looking down to her glimmering sea green scales always had a way of taking my breath away. Even now as my finger ran across her smooth scales there was a part of me that didn't believe that she was real. The diamond shapes scales were getting larger with each passing day her 65 feet wingspan and growing fast. 

Her long coiling 30 feet long neck of smooth sea green scales were starting to have bright blue scales creeping through. I could see the way that her muscles were contrasted under the smooth leathery skin, as her massive head whipped back and forth as I looked off into the distance. The sparkling blue water of the Iron man's bay swirled around me. The salty spray of the wind felt good against my burning skin. 

My eyes were drawn to the coast of the Ironborn ships moving just outside of the coast making their way to the North. I could see 100s of longships and warships moving off in the distance. I could see the stout wooden ships with thick black sails and golden krakens resting in the middle of the sails. It was hard to believe what I was seeing. The whipping winds filled my ears as I could see grandmother descending from the clouds. 

Her bright violet eyes were locked on me as she spoke in a cold voice “What is it dear?” Even as she asked the question I looked to the past to see even more ships moving towards us to the left trying to flank us. 800 ships with the shimmering black sails, and gold and red sails of Dorne rippled in the warm air. 

They helped to put my beating heart at ease as Scylla let out a furious roar, her snow-white scales shining in the light. Her smooth sunset pink wings were wide and her lean body darted through the air with ease. 

Her pink eyes were alive as she let out breathy screeches that forced the once calm surface of the water to get whipped up as the sound of war drums began to echo off the once still air. I could see the building tension as Scylla let out her own murderous roar that forced the winds to rise and the ocean to stir with power. 

Grandmother's questioning gaze fell away as hate bubbled in her eyes as she leered at the water. Her finger gripped tightly to the smooth razor-sharp white spikes as she sighed heavily. I could see the doubt filling the eyes of the Kraken as they looked up at us, fear to force their bodies to still. 

“They are moving North while all the battles are taking place in the south. I doubt that they are here for any of the kings which would mean that they are striking out on their own. It looks like he is the sixth king, the king of the Iron Islands, Baleon Greyjoy. Shall I take the flanking ships?” Hate bubbled in her usually soft loving gaze turned jaded and her lips curled over her teeth. 

I wonder if Jon knew about this after all as a Kraken lord's only living son was a friend of Rob Stark. Was this his plan to move out from under the Targaryen thumb already. The thought forced me to laugh as I gripped just a bit tighter to the sea-green spikes, a fury built in the chest of Scylla. Her burning rage bubbled in the back of her throat as we dived through the sky. 

The wind whipped at my hair and threatened to dry out my eyes but a wide smile pulled at my lips as I leaned into the smooth protective and heated shoulder that helped to block out some of the rushing winds. 

A sense of pride began to bloom in my chest even though I knew that there was a fight looming on the horizon, but the thought of war didn't scare me the moment I could see the ships coming in close as the soft pounding of feet against the decks began to boom in my ears. The world seemed to stand still, the air slowed and my heart pulsed with power forcing every nerve ending in my body to light up.

The sight of golden krakens taunted me as all I could think about was all the lords that laughed at the caged dragon over the years. Venom pooled in my mouth and hatred bubbled in my heart and mind making me murderous. My lips curled over my glimmering white teeth as my teeth dug into the soft fleshy wall of my cheeks. 

The blinding sunlight slammed against my eyes forcing me to squint but even then I could see the ships in a haze of hate. "Dracarys!" An inferno of Dragonfire burst forth bright sea green flames with veins of dazzling ocean blue burst forth. The water split apart as a steady stream of flames, billowing black smoke slammed into the ships. 

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh filled my nose as the agonizing screams of men in armor as I watched their flesh slip from their bones. The loud cracking of masts and ship decks filled my ears as thunderous boomed filled my ears as I squinted through the flames to see that the mast had slammed right of the ship forcing it to teeter

Mingling blue and green flames slammed against the decks, once golden-brown wood started to turn a chard black, the scent of burning salt and flesh mingled in the air. As if they were intertwined and dancing high into the azure sky blocking out the sun with black blankets of smoke. 

The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion when they met the great flames. In one pass alone, over a dozen ships were annihilated. Looking over to the east I could hear the screaming of men. 

Bright white fireballs with streaks of bright sunset pink. The lean Iris darted through the air in a white and pink blur. Furious cracking wings and blankets of black smoke covered the vast blue sky. 

I watched as ships sank and men clawed at the seawater in the hopes of staying alive but the surface of the water was layered with a film of bright pink flames. Scylla let out a screech of joy mimicked by Iris' alive pink eyes greeted me as Scylla whipped her head back letting out a second barrage of flames. 

A furious groan of sinking ships filled my ears as I looked to the slick white deck puss exploded onto the deck, from their burning wounds slipping to the ground. Thick steady streams of pus ooze from the bright candy red muscles as their skin slipped like soup onto the deck. I could see more ships escaping to the north. I wouldn't be able to take them all on but this world at least gives the North a fighting chance. 

Tywin POV 

I sat numbly in the smooth wooden chair staring at the hungry flames licking at the black logs as I looked to the shadows that danced on the wall. The scouting parties came back here and they did so with excitement burning in their eyes apparently they had something that I wanted. I didn't know what they could say to me that would force that same exciting glint to form in my eyes. 

I did hear that the remaining Lannister forces are moving along the coast of the Reach but it would seem like they aren't the only ones making moves. A portion of men took the fleet back to Lannister port and it was there that they saw the ships of the Greyjoys. 

If what I heard from the capital spies is right then the Greyjoys were separating and now Balon sat on the salt rock throne with a drift crown on his head. I rolled my eyes at the thought they might have naval power but they can't fight for shit on land. 

The soft airy creaking of the door hinges ripped me from my scattered thoughts as I watched a massive man dressed in a full suit of armor staring back at me. There was a dangerous gleam in his bright blue eyes that could be seen in the narrow slits. I'm sure that if he didn't have the helm that rested on his head then I would see a deranged grin on his face. 

Instead, I turned my attention to the boy and girl that were gripped tightly in his meaty grasp, their necks crunching under his power. Their hands and feet were bound by rope. Her clammy skin was covered with grim and their body was thin and gaunt as a hungry burn in their eyes.

But I could also see the fury that filled their stares when my eyes began to widen even though I didn't see dire wolves running around her or a war hammer at his back. I knew who these two children were. 

In the right grasp of the mountain stood the newly made prince that ran not shortly after the execution of the hand of the king. Gendry is of a similar age to the Stark boy that was now calling himself king. 

Though you could tell that he was a Baratheon I could tell by his body type, much like his father used to be he was tall and muscled, he had blue eyes and thick, black hair taunting me. As if to say that if only one of your grandkids had my eyes or hair then they would still be the heir.

Gendry had a thick coarse black beard that was wild with dirt, the bastard boy looked almost like Renly Baratheon, but his jaw was a lot more square, and he had these thick bushy eyebrows that looked like two furry worms. His thick black hair was tangled with dirt and I'm sure that there had to be some kind of lice littering his itchy looking scalp. 

I wonder if my son looked this terrible. To think that he escaped into the forest of the Riverrun and we didn't even know until after he was captured once more. The attempt by Tyrion surprised me and it was a good plan but they didn't run fast enough to get away from the wolves. 

Ripping myself out of my thoughts I looked back to the young girl that rested in the left hand of the mountain and even though she had half-starved and exhausted she fought against his grip with a snarl with a murderous fury that forced shudders down my spine. 

She had the stink of the Northerns and the looks of the Stark. I doubt that there is even a little bit of Tully in her. Where her sister, my good granddaughter, was a great beauty, she was better off beginning a septum than anything else. 

She had a long face, with piercing grey eyes that were locked on me, they were unflinching and filling with hate. She had ratty brown hair that was only made darker by the fact that there was mud littering her pale creamy skin.

She is skinny and has an athletic build with a flat chest but I could see the beauty behind her dirt-laden face. She would make a good wife to anyone of my young lords if need be. But first I need to get my son home safely. 

“Fetch me parchment and a quill I will send a letter to the Stark boy with news of his sister, lock them both away in one of the towers and keep them under constant guard and watched the forest for dire wolves, if you see them kill them” There was a taunting edge to my voice that seemed to drive the young girl mad. She trashed with new power and she ranted and raved like a mad man.

“The Targaryens are coming with fire and blood and if you even think about touching my wolves you are going to regret it.” She screamed in a shrill hoarse voice as her eyes darted to the color of wet stone and this dangerous air almost seemed to be enveloping her one that told me that she was not to be trifled with. But the mad rantings of one little girl wasn't going to scare me off. 

Instead, I turned my attention to the Baratheon boy, my lips curled in disgust as hatred bloomed in my chest. I heard of the defeat of Stanis' forces all thanks to Lord Tarly. He is a smart and shrewd man and one that I would want on my side and that Valyrian blade of his would be a welcome addition to my family's armory if I were to yank it off of his corpse. I hear that there's a small contingent of men moving to Stony sept.

But I doubt that they will be there long, there was a massive force moving to attack the army from the Vale. Most of them are injured and they will fall quickly, they were larger in numbers but weak when it comes to skill. I will focus on taking the Northern forces and my son back and then move the capital. Forces from the golden tooth and the ash maker can be moved to back us up if need be. 

I wouldn't stop until Stark and Baratheon both are dead; they will learn to never cross the lions. But what to do with the young prince I execute him and send his head back to his father. But then a more devious idea popped into my head, the Baratheons are known for their temper control. 

One letter from me and he would find into a blind rage and acted to his father though he has nothing that I want. Or do I simply waved the defeat of his brother and the fact that I have his son in his face to force him to act out in rage. 

A devious smile pulled at my lips he would take his men and go blind with rage and while he and his men left the capital poorly defended I will take the city and the Iron Throne all in one swoop. 


	39. Choose Your King

Jon POV 

The heaviest air assaulted my lungs as I looked overhead to the bright blue sky the once lazy white clouds were gone and instead the whipping wings of Vhagar and Balerion turned the cloud into whispy and nonexistent. The sight of them forced a warm smile to pull at my lips but the rumbling roar of the camp filled my ears as I looked down to see the banners of all the men in the River lands. 

“The camp seems to be whipped up in a frenzy from this escape attempt. How did they even get into the camp in order to release the kingslayer.” Daenerys spoke in a questioning yet cordial voice as her bright violet eyes locked on Catelyn. I told her all that I knew about Catelyn. I knew that she didn't like her but she would be polite, unlike Catelyn. 

The auburn-haired woman gave us each a pining blue stare as her red brows began to furrow as she looked back to River Run there was this strange look that filtered across her face as she stared at the mighty council. I couldn't help but look at their massive castle. Riverrun is a strong three-sided castle, although not especially large. 

The castle has red sandstone walls which rise sheer from the water, its battlements are crenelated and have arrow loops, and it's towering command the opposite shores. Riverrun's keep is located inside. Standing here all I could think about was that my father died somewhere in these lands. I couldn't help the sneer that pulled at my lips as I looked over the rest of the castle. 

The Wheel Tower has a great water wheel turned by the Tumblestone. It has ivy climbing alongside it, and below one makes a wide turn and ends up in churning waters. The Tumblestone leads to the Water Gate, a wide arch and a heavy iron portcullis, red with rust in its lower half. It is named so for being half in the water, and one must use a boat to go through it. 

The heat slammed against me as my vision narrowed and my eyes scanned every piece of rock, grass, and wall that the light shined on. The keep is triangular, like Riverrun itself. The Great Hall is where large councils are held and the high seat of the Tullys sits and I'm sure that is where we would be to talk to the great lords. 

As I scanned the sight of the castle I could see the drawbridge lowering down as Vhagar let out a bellowing roar filled with hatred and power as I took in a long heavy breath. I doubt that any good would come of this meeting. 

“Men came in under the guise of a white flag claiming that they wanted to discuss peace talks, they slit the throat of the guards late at night and made their way to the castle dungeons where they took the kingslayer. A group of men brought him back around sunrise; they are carting them back down to the cells with the men that had set him free.” Lady Stark spoke in a cold blank matter of fact voice.

River Run swirled around me as I noticed the men that were resting behind it all of them were wide eyes lords that stared up at the sky doubt shimmering in their eyes. Looking over to Dany she had a sad look on her face as venom began to pool into her eyes. Andrew sat at her side on a stunning young mare pure as snow. He didn't say a word about the Kingslayer, in fact, he looked almost out and blank. 

Arthur, on the other hand, looked like he was going to murder someone, his eyes were closed off and jaded, his deeply tan skin was littered with beads of sweat and there was hate flaring in his eyes. His body was rigid and closed off, his hands I'm sure if they were mailed in gauntlets would show his bright white skin taut around his knuckles. I knew that he wanted to see him but he wouldn't dare say it out loud. Now knowing that he was here he wouldn't leave my side. 

Blackfyre pulsed at my back as I looked more to Dany; she had a sad smile on her face as we both looked to the lords. Lords Blackwood, Bracken, Darry, Frey, Lothston, Mallister, Mooton, Mudd, Piper, Ryger, Strong, Vance, and Whent. The moment that Andrew locked on on Lady Darry there was joy and excitement flashing in his eyes as he spoke warmly to the woman. From what Dany told me he was the nephew of the Ser Darry that saved our family and got them back to the east where they would be safe. 

“Aunt Mariya it's been a long time I haven't seen you since I was sent off to find my dear uncle and the Targaryens look like I have done both.” There was a warmth to his voice as he spoke in the common tongue that surprised me. It was strange to hear him speaking in the common tongue, he usually spoke in high valyrian. 

The woman before me had high cheekbones and bright blue eyes that were locked on me. Her deep tan skin was shimmering with a light layer of sweat. Her thick black hair was rolling down her back with a few streaks of gray. She was comely all the same no matter her age. There seemed to be a warm understanding that passed over them and I shifted to see the man that was supposed to be the lords of Seagard. 

Lord Jason is a tall and lean man who had a cold leering stare that locked on me before setting to the sky with bright panic and fury burning in her eyes. His brown hair is mixed with white and he has fierce blue-grey eyes snapped back to the ground as Vhagar few overhead his wings whipped up in fury as the wind rushed at my back and heat flushed against my skin. 

Forcing him to shiver as venomous green eyes locked on me like Vhagar was worried that I might get hurt. His thin shimmering white skin stared back at me as I looked back at Jason Maillister. He has a gaunt, chiseled face with high cheekbones standing in the cool black shadow.

For Vhagar he seemed smaller than he might have been if I didn't have a fire breathing beast at my back and a wolf at my side. Looking down to Ghost I could see that he was no longer at my side but was instead running off into the deeply wooded hills. I'm sure that he was looking for something to eat. 

Jason is known for his courtesy and he has honored, now he showed respect as he bored gracefully as he spoke in a warm cordial voice. But I could see the way that his jaws rock, grinding his teeth as he resisted the urge to say something foolish. 

“How are my wife and family? I hear that there was a fleet of 800 ships on the horizon. You didn't harm them I hope” Lord Jason spoke in a cold voice with an underlying worried twinge.

I could hear the small twinge of fear as Dany gave him a warm smile that seemed to light up her face as her bright violet eyes were sparkling with a welcoming sensation that was needed in this tense moment. Her eyes were running over Jason's armor that was colored indigo and chased with silver, his helm is decorated with the wings of an eagle but his helm was resting under his arm. 

His pleading green-blue eyes told me that depending on what we said would give his reactions. “Your lady wife is fine. She was quite kind to us during our stay and pledged the swords of the Mallister force to our cause. After all, it is our throne that was stolen and our family decimated. Rise Lord Mallister, we have no intent to harm you.” The regal and cordial tone of Dany filled my ears as her chin was jutted out.

In the distance, I could hear the roar of Balerion as he flew over the forest searching for something to eat. 

“Your grace, what is the meaning of this, dragons both in the sky and on Land? Are we allying with the very people that killed lord Brandon and Lord Rickon?” The outrage voice of Lady Mormont filled my ears, the husky voice echoed in the air, brown and graying curls stared back at me. She was a large burly woman with a mace resting on her back and gave me a cold look. 

She wore boiled leather and a hard grim sneer as I noticed that there were three girls behind her, the most eyes stopping one stood to her right. She is a gorgeous but stern woman. She had to be at least six feet tall. I knew that she would be towering over me. But she was a lanky woman who much like her mother was dressed in boiled leather. The moment that she caught me staring I watched her face turn bright red as she looked away. 

Dany, on the other hand, seemed to be sneering as she looked at the young woman. I knew that she didn't like the idea of her looking me like a piece of meat. Sighing heavily Rob began to lower himself off of the horse as a grim cold look formed on his face as he looked before the lords. 

“I know that all of this must be a shock to see dragons flying in the sky but this is just a beginning of shocking news, I have bowed before the king and queens of the realm. They have a fleet of 1300, the armies of the crownlands, Dorne, and three eastern cities at their back. Dorne is coming to our aid even as we speak. Now there is a great deal more than we have to talk about and the Riverlands lords are going to have to make a choice. I have bent the knee to my cousin.” Rob spoke in a cool voice.

His matter of fact tone shook the very ground as the rumbling of the lords filled my ears as I looked to the angriest of the river lords. Lord Frey the sight of the twin towers stared back at me as outrage flared in his lifeless eyes.

Lord Frey resembles a weasel. He had grey eyes that locked on me, burning with fury as he jabbed an angry finger at me forcing a twinge of rage to begin to bubble in my chest. 

I'm sure that any other time he would be polite but now he had no room for politeness, he was a man in his sixties and he definitely shows his age. I'm sure that he had to be one of the older Frey boys. I could only hope that he is more reasonable than his father. I heard that he is prickly by nature.

“My father gave you his swords in the hope that his daughter would be a queen and his grandchild a prince or princess and heir to the throne. If you bend the knee you are no longer a king and as such broke the trust that was created between our two houses.” Lord Frey spoke with indigation glowing in his eyes.

As he looked at Rob I could see the way that Rob's body was stiff as I lowered from my horse, my wife still loomed over us all on her silver filly. 

Her whips white hair ruffled in the hot and moist air, the white cobblestone rested underneath my feet solid and anchored as I looked over to Rob. His ruffled red hair moved in the wind as a tight lip frown formed on his face.

I spoke in a cold and commanding tone, one that I hoped would come across as king-like. “There is no breaking of promises whatever marriage alliance that you may stay in place but they will not be queens or prince/princess.” 

I knew what he wanted to hear when I noticed his eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a sneer. I knew that now that dragons were alive, men and women both high and low born would look to curry favor with us and that would mean marriage alliances. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Rob there was this dangerous aura about him as his first shock.

I knew that he didn't want to marry the frey girl but just because he bent the knee didn't mean that he could forgo his promise to the Riverland. 

Only this time when lord Frey spoke he did so in a cold menacing voice, one that told me that he didn't care about past deals that they were mute now. “That may be true but that isn't what a Stark promises and if what Lord Robb says is true you are stark which means that you are duty-bound to follow the deal that our cousin can no longer commit to.” 

I knew that soon Danny's temper would come to a boiling point, sure she was gentle and kind but there was a time that she gave me this dangerous violet stare that told me that her patience was running thin. Even now as I turned to look at her I could see the way that the corners of her lips twitched like the last thing that she wanted to do was sneer. I knew that she had to be fighting off the urge to sneer. 

“The Targaryens are known to marry more than one woman hell Maegaer had three wives if we are denied then….” I sighed heavily. The last thing that he should have done was to try to give us an ultimatum. Danys tempter came to a tipping point.

The ruby of Dark Sister posed as her hands gripped tightly to the leather regions of her filly. The horse as if sensing the rage of Dany reared back in a frenzy as her black hooved stomped hard into the cobblestone of the courtyard. 

“My husband already has two wives and he will not have a third, and we don't need the Freys if you are truly upset with your choice of stutors for your sisters then you are more than welcome to leave and cancel the marriage packs that you have made with Lord Stark.” 

There was a cold pressure that began to fill the air as the golden light that had once been pouring down on the ground was now blocked out by the white clouds. Cold shadow befell us as Balerion began to circle the courtyard. 

Black scales shone in the light as the heat of his body rained down on us threatening them without having to say a word. “I suggest that we take this inside” It was all that I said before taking off into the castle with the lord of the Riverlands and the North forced to follow me. 

It didn't take long to get into the war room, the tall high walls swirled around me as I looked at the large massive table that looked to be able to fit 20 people. I knew that not all the lords would have room to sit but that didn't concern me now. 

I dropped it in the head seat and sat there sullen and quiet until the people of the Riverlands walked into the room the North didn't have much of a choice after all their Warden already told me that they would serve me and I knew that they didn't lie. 

Dany was the first one to walk into the room; she sat at the opposite head of the table from the other head. Her hands were folded firmly in her lap as she gave me a cold stare. 

Her lips were pulled into a smug grin like she thought that it was funny that the men were having such a condition about all of this. If there's one thing that the western men hate more than being shamed in front of their fellow lords, it is to be shamed in front of their fellow lords by a woman.

Ser Andrew's excited filled eyes stared back at me as he spoke casually with his aunt while Arthur looked tense and cold. His eyes were brimming with hatred as he looked ready to lose his shit. I'm sure that the last thing that he wanted was to be here when he could be in the dragons, taunting and shaming the very man that betrayed our family. 

Thanks to that he was tense, his eyes closed off and jaded as he walked stiffly in long heavy strides until he was standing behind me, the soft clipping of the hit of Dawn slapping against his back as I leaned a little further into my chair. 

My hands were resting on the table as I justed my chin out and made sure that there was a fire burning in my eyes making sure that they knew that they could not shame or manipulate me into giving their kingdoms independence. 

Rob sat to my right and Theon next to him. I'm sure that many of them want to voice their concern. But other than Lords Glover, Bolton, and Umber, only Lady Mormont took her spot at the table which the lesser lords of the North stood against the wall. The Riverlords took their stops at the table Dany spoke in a commanding voice. 

“I understand that the last time that a Targaryen was here my brother was killed on the Trident but there is no reason to carry our grudges from the past into the present and future. The mad king did a lot of damage when it comes to the relationship of the lords all around the kingdoms. But we are not him, Jon, Rhaenys, Rhaella and I have Targaryen blood but that doesn't make us mad. We have dragons, we have done the impossible by bringing them back, we have taken 3 of the free cities and will keep going. We have the support of Dorne, the crownlands, and the golden company as well as the armies from the free cities. Now we have come here to right the wrongs of the past. Robert started that rebellion and since then there has been a tidal wave of blood running over this realm. Let's put an end to his reign and the Lannister revolt in one fell swoop. They tried to kill your young lord and escaped justice. Robert took your Warden and lord's head, Renly bickers with his brother, and holds a host that he couldn't possibly command, the relm is a mess and there is no time to fight each other when our enemies are closing in on us. I'm not asking you to trust me, bend the knee and together we will learn how to trust each other and take back our homes''   
There was a silence that ran over the room as I looked at Dany, shocked at her kind and commanding voice. I didn't think that she would be able to sway them. But I could see men chewing their lips in indecision while others looked to be buckling under the weight of my wife's words. 

Danys bright violet eyes are sparkling with pride and power. I knew that she wouldn't stop until they bowed before her. The sight of her forced a warmth to fill my chest as I looked over to Sir Andrew. She stood behind her pride blooming in his eyes as his helm rested under his right hand and his left stroke the pommel of his sword as he looked around the room looking for someone to argue with her. 

But when no voice of descent began to fill the air, Lady Stark cleared her throat and spoke in a cold tone, one that told me that I wasn't going to like whatever she had to say. 

“Your grace, we have received news from the west that it would seem that Sansa is pregnant and ask that we lay down our sword and support her son's claim to the throne. The Lannister has taken the Arbor and are moving through the Reach, they have taken three more cities and are slowly moving their way to Harrenhal in the hopes of backing up Lord Tywin. We have also received word that Renly is moving his way into the Riverlands.” 

Her lips curled in disgust when she called me your grace but I didn't care if she wanted to be petty then so could I. I nodded my head numbly as I spotted a cold commanding tone. 

“Sansa made her choice to side with the Lannister and tell them about me and my family, they sent an assassin to my wedding. She is an enemy and will be dealt with as such until she gives proof otherwise there will be no bowing. As for Renly, Lady Stark, you will go and strike up peace with him and ask him to come to the river run under the guise of allegiance and when they get here they will bow or die. As for Tywin, I want a small force of 20 men no more to search and scout the forces of Harrenhal. While the rest of us are going to pick up and leave we are going to the west if they want to invade our lands then we will invade there we set out in the morning” 

I started to rise from the table when I noticed Lady Mormont eyeing me carefully as she spoke in a cold voice. “What about the Krakens they are the only ones that haven't declared for a king” 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as murmurs of hatred echoed against the walls. “They can't be trusted they have revolted more than once against their kings, they rape and reeve and their only advantage is that they have a fleet. I have a bigger fleet and four dragon ships don't matter other than the ones that we have. Leave those traitors be, Daenerys dear would you stay here to meet the Dornish forces?” 

As I stood I was careful of her rising temper I knew that she didn't like to sit around when there was a battle to be fought but the moment that her eyes locked on me there was almost this amusement that filled her eyes. I knew that if I left she would go for the Lannister that rested in the cells. “Of course dear husband don't worry about it. Enjoy the battles for the west.” 

There was a smug air around her, I simply nodded my head before making my way out of the room. All I could think is that the Dornish force had to be here soon.


	40. Battle Of Oxcross

Catelyn POV 

_ In preparation for leaving for Renly's camp _

_ Bran seemed to be dancing on air as he rushed through the slick dew-covered grass his bright blue eyes were lit up with love and joy at the thought of seeing his bastard brother turned cousin. Even from here, I could feel the heat of venomous green eyes as the winged arms of Vhagar slammed into the ground. His long coiling neck was wrapped protectively around Jon.  _

_ I had to resist the urge to sneer as I looked over the large black bodies the armored scale glimmered like a black diamond in the light as his white underbelly bathed the ground white. The air seemed to shimmer around him as the sizzling body heat warmed up the moisture-laden air. Bran as if forgetting that he hadn't been around the young dragon in a year rushed over to Jon.  _

_ There was no fear or hesitation in his eyes as he grinned like a mad man going in for the kill, his floppy red hair slapped against his face as Vhagars head snapped up. Slit pupils seemed to narrow as his massive blocky head moved around to block the sight of jon. Black dagger-shaped teeth greeted Bran when he got to close. But a dismissed sigh got him to stop.  _

_ At that moment chilling fear filled my chest as the raspy roar of Vhagar forced Bran to still, the recognition in his green eyes told me that at the very least he knew what was going on and just didn't care who the boy was.  _

_ My heart thumped and the sound of rushing blood filled my ears as I fought every impulse in my body to run after Bran. But I knew that if the dragon was willing to hurt someone that Jon cared for he would have no trouble burning me.  _

_ So I stood firm and rigid not daring to move for fear that something awful might happen. Just behind the blocky head stood Monford and Ser Andrew. Which is strange. I usually didn't see him away from his precious silver-haired queen.  _

_ That was the only person standing there I noticed Lord Monford that still had the same smug grin that had a way of driving me mad. There was this spacious air that always seemed to cloak him as if to say that I know everything and you are just a bunch of pain in the asses.  _

_ His cool violet eyes were locked on me the moment that Vhagar’s head moved out of the way, I didn't understand why he was here. A few men stood at Seagard waiting for orders to move out. I had heard the whisper in the war council from late last night. The moment that the queen dowager gets here she and the fleet are setting out for the Crownlands to take back the ancestral lands of the Targaryens.  _

_ So why was the fleet's commander resting here before me with that same arrogance that would drive ant rational man to murder him. “Bran!! It's good to see you little brother” There was warmth and joy that filled and oozed out of Jon’s words as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. Ignoring the snorting rage-filled dragon that looked like he wanted to burn Bran.  _

_ Bran’s little arms were wrapped firmly around Jon's neck as he laughed like he didn't think that this was really happening but he was happy for it. All the while Lord Monford and Ser Andrew moved out of the shadow of the massive 80 feet wingspan dragon and over to me. Both of them had a warm look in their eyes as if they were happy to see their king happy. I had heard whispers that Jon hasn't smiled all that often since the fall of his father/uncle.  _

_ I didn't really believe it but looking at the warmth and relief that filled the eyes of Lord Monford and Ser Andrew told me that maybe there was some truth to these whispers. One thing was for sure the men of the Targaryens adored both their queens and their king.  _

_ Looking at Jon now I could sense a humble air about him even after all that he went through he still acted like a bastard careful of what he may say to others. But the moment that his temper rises I'm sure that cordial and humble air ends. After their touching moment and soft whisper to one another. Jon turned to me, indigo eyes smoldering with commanding fury.  _

_ “Lady Stark, you are set out to speak with Renly today, I'm sending Lord Monford and Ser Andrew with you. Not that I doubt your commitment to the River lords and the Northern lords and I'm sure that you will do what is best for Rob. But what is best for Rob and what is best for the Targaryens are not the same thing. To keep things light I'm only going to send 20 or so men to keep you well protected but not too many that Renly senses a threat. But Monford and Andrew are going with you. You may leave”  _

_ His word oozed with commanding power that I'm not used to hearing when it comes from Jon. I knew that there was no way that I could say no and the rising rage echoed in my chest. Who was he to think that I needed a babysitter?  _

_ Sure I didn't like him but I knew that any act that I committed against the Targaryens could hurt my family, not help them. I did my best not to sneer but I could fill the corner of my mouth starting to twitch so quickly I nodded my head and spun sharply on my heels. _

_ Current Time  _

“Lady Stark?” The soft and questioning voice of Ser Andrew filled my ears as I looked to his ocean blue eyes; they sparkled when the sun hit them just right. His golden hair was brushed to the side as he gave me a warm smile that said please don't take this as an insult to your honor. I knew that he was only here because Jon ordered it. Ser Arthur was with the Queen, Jon insisted on him staying, he said that she needed his protection more than he did. 

At the moment they were marching across the west and I'm sure that they would encounter opposition and soon. I smiled at him gently as I looked across the verdant valley as I took in the sight of the Stoney Sept. Stoney Sept is a walled town in the southern Riverlands. But it wasn't the town that my eyes were drawn to. 

Instead, it was the massive campus of glittering green and gold tents as men rushed to greet us with swords hefted in the air and dangerous cool eyes locked on us. I looked over my shoulder to see the 20 men that were resting before me. They held only one banner that of the snarling dire wolf. Jon said that if they saw the glittering black and crimson banner of the Targaryens then they would never bow. 

It is for that reason that he wanted the Reach to pledge their sword to the north so that when they got to the River Run they would see another army and king waiting for them. At this moment the realm still thinks that Rob is the king of the North soon news would make it to the rest of the realm and soon the word around dragons would spread. 

Lord Monford gave me a warm yet smug smile, it had been a long week and from what the men say around the camp he and the queen Dowager have become very close. To the point that I hear that by the end of this war House Valyeron and House Targaryen will be united once more. 

The soft neighbors of horses filled my ears as I noticed a large big brute of a man or at least what I thought was a man but in fact, was a woman. Her golden straw hair was clipped shorts and a mess as she ripped off her helm. Her deep sea blue eyes locked on me as if she knew who I was but if I met this girl then I would know it. Lord Monford seemed to be smiling as he bowed his head pulley and spoke in a warm voice

“We mean you no harm, we are here at the orders of our king to speak on allegiance. We are simply the humble guards of Lady Stark.” Lord Monford spoke in that same smug an all-knowing voice that he had once spoken to Ned 5 years ago. 

By now the whole Realm had to know that the Crownlands defected and that Stannis had no control over any of the islands except for his own. I'm sure that this news will force Lord Tarly to smile for the first time ever. After all, they beat the commander and master of ships in a one on one battle. 

The large brute of a woman simply nodded her head as her bright blue eyes locked on me as she spoke in a monotone voice that made me think that she didn't believe a word but she was duty-bound to her king to bring us to him. “Very well follow me” Her gaze narrowed as she yanked hard on her leather reins and slammed her spurs into the flanks of her horse.

With furious neighbors, her horse whipped around and took off back down the hill while she tore down the hill the men that she brought with her did not. Instead, they circled us and forced us down the hill after her. 

The once very crisp air was replaced with the stale shit and blood stained air of the camp, as I moved by gripping just a bit tight to the reigns of my horse I noticed the blank empty stare of some men and they wrapped their wounds. Others have fear in their eyes like they thought that they would be attacked at any moment. 

The air around the camp was tense and strange, almost like they were afraid of something, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Many men collapsed on the ground, their eyes filled with grief, their lips trembling with pain and fear and all the hope and joy that had once littered their handsome and boyish features were now gone. The boys of spring have tasted battle and now they wish that they haven't. 

Shaking my head sadly I looked to get a massive tent that almost seemed to be resting in the middle of the camp with smaller tents encircling it in a proactive fashion. There were plenty of guards on the tent as a man in blood-red armor.

His pale eyes were narrowed and locked on me like a hawk, the mistrust for both the North and the Riverlands was written all over his face but he was the one encroaching on my lands and not the other way around. He should be lucky that an armed force didn't come down here and wipe out his little camp. 

Instead of saying anything I walked into the tent with my chin jutted out and determined look burning in my gaze as Lord Monford and Ser Andrew both dismounted standing firmly at my side and each of us had to adjust to the darkness of the commanding tent. Though what I saw didn't inspire confidence. 

Renly’s coal colored hair was laying flat against his frontline littered forehead, his eyes crazed with fear and worry as he rubbed his brow wearily like this was the last thing that he wanted to be dealing with. 

His wife stood dutifully at his side doing her best to counsel him while the other men of his so-called rainbow guard yell and scream at each other about the best course of action. I looked down to see that the very thing that they were yelling about was the map that rested before me. 

Large hawks and moons were coming close to the Stoney steps a massive force of 30,000 I'm guessing the rest of the force must have perished from the first battle but these men were skilled knights and I'm sure would make quick work of the Reach forces, not to mention that Robert has the wealth of Old Town behind them they have been buying sellsword companies such as the stone crows and seconds sons as well as a few lesser-known companies. They were in the capital hidden and ready to fight at a moment's notice. 

If this next wave of attacks didn't wipe out this already broken host then the next would only 40,000 troops fought at the battle of Bitterbridge. That would mean that they kept a reserve of 5,000 troops out of the way. So they wouldn't be worn down from battles that would mean that about 25,000 men that did fight in the first battle now had new men in their ranks.

Ser Loras seemed to be lost in arguing with the other nights when the lady knight cleared her throat bringing attention to us. “Lord Monford, Lady Stark, and Ser….” Her voice cut off as she gave Andrew an expert glare that said speak up. 

“Sir Andrew Day it's nice to meet you lord Renly,” Andrew spoke warmly but I could hear the taunting edge of it. 

A warm smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to Lord Monford, his lips twitched in a smug grin like he wanted to do to make some sly comment but instead he stood firm his dangerous violet eyes sparkling with ulterior motives. 

Renly's blue eyes widen with doubt and then relief as he ignores the comment made by Sir Andrew, “Lady Stark have you come on behalf of your son to bend the knee.” His joyous voice almost made me want to blanch as I ringed my leather glove clad hands behind my back in the hope that he would see my irritation for his statement. 

Instead, Lord Monford spoke in a warm and irritated voice which was nothing like him, “No we are here to offer you aid that is of course if you were to come back to River Run and meet with our king” 

At this Renly's joyous smile waver for a moment as Ser Loras looked almost outrage by the thought his mailed fist clamped shut and I watched as angry vein began to pulse in his neck as he spoke in a counseling voice that might have gotten him to hit if it was any other lord or lady standing before him. “Renly is the only true king if your son wants help then he needs to bow not the other way around..” 

I almost wanted to say that he did bow and to someone more powerful than you, but instead, I hid my rage behind a tight lip grin as Renly placed a calming hands on the shoulder of the young man golden brown eyes locked on me as Renly did his best to ease the harsh taunting words of his good brother and commander of his rainbow guard. 

“Unfortunately my lady, we cannot attempt to move any further than we have. We have a great deal of wounded. Our once mighty host has shrunk. Conversely, we have taken more loses than I would like to admit. At the moment we have no choice but to stand our ground and with a fresh force of soldiers coming out, I know that this won't be an easy battle. If your son would like to give us his men in the hopes of an alliance all you have to do is the bow.” Renly spoke with a warm smile and a spark in his eyes. 

I wanted to scream that they are nothing more than children playing at war. They had one battle, and they only one because Stannis was severely injured by the only real commander in this entire army. 

I don't know if there was a look on my face that told him I was going to say know because quickly he spoke in a warm voice. “Please take a few days to think about it, the forces will be on us within the week so I would make your choice quickly.” 

Before I could tell him we were rushed out of the room, I looked to Lord Monford; they weren't going to let us out and I knew that so instead I whispered in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear me. “We have to get word to the forces at River Run, get a raven, and send it out quickly. They aren't going to let us leave we won't survive the attack” 

I watched the way that Ser Andrew nodded firmly and Lord Monford had a faraway look on his face. “I'm sure by now Rhaella and Rhaenys have made it to Riverrun and my fleet is resting in the bay of seagard. They can fly here and they are the only ones needed to win this war.” I could only hope that he was right that they would fly here and quickly. 

Rob POV 

There was this awkward silence and tension that filled the air; it was something that I was used to as I looked at my brother/cousin. His indigo eyes were blank, turning a bright white. While Ghost and Grey Wind were searching the goat path, the dragon had spotted just a few hours before. 

I knew that Jon was slipping into the young dragon's mind which was not something that had been done before him. I'm sure that a great many dragon riders had hoped to see into the mind of their dragon to fly through their dragon. Not like Jon. 

Theon sat mute at my side not saying a word just creeped out by the whole experience as I'm sure that he did it even knowing how to begin to process this. I'm sure that he much like the others were not looking on in aw but rather fear. 

I knew that soon we would have no choice but to go through the golden tooth but then there was this goat path and if it was for the goat path then we would be faced with overwhelming odds. But then bright indigo eyes came back and his eyes locked on me as Ghost and Grey wind howled when they found the path. 

Slowly Jon pulled his red stallion to a stop and called over his shoulder in high valyrian. I didn't know what he had said when one of the Volantis men with bright blue eyes and flaxen white hair. 

“Ghost and Grey Wind will lead you through the goat path, Vhagar and I are going to fly overhead and lay down some cover fire.” There was warmth and pride shining in Jon's eyes as he gave me a firm nod as if to say that wasn't a request but an order. I could see the way that his eyes showed and a smile pulled at his lips as the ruby on his sword bloomed with new power.

Off in the distance, I could see Vhagar landing just out of reach of the men, I knew that seeing their king fly into battle was a common sight for the men of the east, the young man with flaxen hair easily guided the red stallion off to the side tying him to the back of the cavern that would carry the wounded if there are any. The darkness of night enclosed me as I looked over to the night sky. 

“Alright, men we are going to cut the ties of the horses and send Grey Wind and Ghost into the camp to stir up the horses once they go mad and Vhagar will start to lay down flames over the camp to light our way then we will charge,” I spoke with a booming commanding voice as the men let out whisper roars to let me know that they were with me but not so loud that the others would hear us. 

I could see Vhagar just barely moving like a shadow in the night; only the slight glimmer of his white underbelly and white wings told me that he was even moving. My heart thundered with worry as the soft earthy tones of dirt-filled my nose as we crept through the darkness with the soft neighbors of the horse. Ghost and Grey Wind were stalking in utter silence, their hair rising and her lips curled over their teeth in silent snarls. 

I could hear the murmur of men and a low whisper of talking about which king could win this battle, I could even hear the mocking words for the Tyrells after all they were the ones foolish enough to back the one king that doesn't know how to fight or lead without any kind of capacity or talent for it. 

The soft crunches of twigs under the wolves' feet filled my ears as crazed neighbors erupted into the night. Their eyes grew manic and wider as they were bucking and growing crazy, the two Lannister guards went to the horse in the hopes of calming them down but I watched as Dacey crept into the night a small dagger in hand as she and her sisters went about slicing away the leather regions that held the horses in place and then the whole camp went into chaos. 

The dire wolves didn't move further into the camp; there was this understanding that passed between them and Jon. I wonder if he had warged into Grey Winds mind as well. I might have been mad if it wasn't for the fact that by doing so he saved my wolf from the first wave of dragon fire. I watched as men struggled to keep up with their crazed horses that were bucking raiders stomping on the legs of the young squires that were trying to ease their panic. 

But then it all seemed to be kicked up a notch as if the horse were sensing the power and heat of the dragon that loomed over them with an all-knowing eye. They rushed to get out of the camp and the soldier could only look on with confusion as they did their best not to be hurt by the crazed horse and then they heard it forcing their head to snap up. 

The wind rose high roaring in my ear but it was nothing compared to the fury filled roar of Vhagar, a loud billing scream that forced my shoulder to shake and cold sweat to ripple down my back. Vhagar and Jon dived through the sky white cristal wings tucked to his side. As he pumped through the air all of us watched in awe as for the first time we watched as a barrage of spiraling white and black flames shot forth. Manic screams were the only thing that I heard as the camp came alive with fire lighting our ways. 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as men ran around half the bodies burning as they struggled to put their flesh out; some didn't even have the chance, they simply faded to ash in front of my eyes. 

The northern men roared with pride as they watched a northern dragon burn away all that stood in their path. A whipping black tail with white spikes slammed into the tent and people ripping them apart before I slammed my spurs into the side of my stallion as Jon and Vhagar began to fly high into the sky. 

“I didn't come here to witness, Northern men take this camp, show the Lannisters how Northern men fight!!!” There was a roar of pride filling my voice. 

I slammed my spurs once more feeling the wind begin to pick up as Grey Wind moved to my right, staying close to me unlike Ghost to rush through the fire without a care in the world. Billowing roars forced me to look to the sky fearing that Jon was about to rain down flames but Jon wasn't on his back, Vhagar was flying over the battle watching carefully as the black smoke clung to the air making it impossible to see. 

But as I peered through the darkness I could see Jon on foot slashing and hacking with Ghost ripping men to shreds at his side. How the hell did he get there on the ground could he have slid from his tail when it had touched the ground just a few moments before?

Confusion filled me but I didn't have to think about it. I started to fight slash and hack without a care in the world. The Lannisters always pay their debt but this debt was a blood debt and not one that I was simply going to let them escape. 

Jon POV 

The moist air whipped at my skin threatening to swallow me as the callous skin on my palms sizzled from the heat of Vhagar’s skin, his power rushed from his body and into my own I could feel magic pulsing with renewed power throughout the bond. From here I could see Robb and the northern men charging into battle and I couldn't let them do all the fighting and dying while I saw safely on the back of my dragon. 

“Vhagar takes me down, just hovering over the ground. I have an idea.” I spoke in smooth high valyrian that Vhagar responded better than in the common tongue. His heat filled me with strength as I gripped tightly to the Blackfyre that rested on my back as my fingers curled around the leather grip. I could feel the pulsing power of the ruby. My hands felt on fire as the whipping winds began to lessen as I noticed the ground coming in a lot slower than it had before. 

At that moment Vhagar let out another raspy screech and I stood on his back sliding down his tail that was whipping through the chest plate of men. I watched as the bones of his chest plate cave in without any real resistance that forces a mad grin to pull at my lips as I slipped past his lifeless carcass and onto the ground. The ghost was at my side as the horse ripped through the black smoke that was batted away by the powerful buffeting wings of my Vhagar.

The ground was hot beneath my feet as I began to move my legs, tightening as power poured into my legs as Ghost moved silently at my side. I watched the black sky threaten to envelop the silver light, white and black flames dance again the bubbling dirt beneath my feet. 

Ghost slight snarls filled the air as a smug grin pulled at my face as I watched the flames come alive. There was a part of me much like Rhaenys, and Daenerys that lives for battle like crazed energy that only comes from hatching dragons. 

I slipped in and out of Vhagars mind, letting out a short burst of bright black and white balls of light to the areas that needed it most. At one point it was only the roar of men that filled my ears of the North that filled me with pride as they screamed the same thing over and over again, “ _ DRAGONWOLF!!”  _ While the screams of my enemies filled me with pride it was the Lannister that helped to slaughter my family and much like the Baratheons I would wipe them from the face of this planet. 

I watched the battlefield grow alive with chaos as men dressed in gold and red armor had flesh stripping from their face and candy red muscles that were now turned chard black from the touch of Vhagar’s flames. I noticed panic horses slamming against the ground unearthing the dirt as bright green patches of grass flew through the air. The air was humid and burning my lungs but in a good way. 

The rushing green water of the tumblestone stared back at me running thicker with blood than anything else. If I look close enough I could see the flesh and severed hands and legs of men resting in the river water. The bubbling earth went flying as I launched into the fight watching as the light in the eyes of the men that I slew.

Shimmering steel weapons, gleaming tips of spears, and the razor-sharp blades came crashing down on my enemies. A hate-filled fire filled my chest as I felt a need for vengeance flooding my mind as the colors of the Lannister taunted me. The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as the heat from the flames flushed over the battlefield bathing me in heat.

As I looked around the battlefield a panicked mess I didn't even notice that my body gravitated to my own enemy. As I rushed forward I could see men in red and golden armor with embroidered lions on them. Hate and bloodlust force my blood to boil in my veins as my hand begins to ache with a need to kill. 

Pouring all of my strength into my feet I launched myself into the air so that I could see him face to face. My arm darted out into the air as my left gripped tight to the nape of his neck I plunged my blade deep into his eyes not stopping until his guttural screams were cut off, I could see the way that his eyes widen with doubt shining in his eyes as I put my blade as deep into his chest as I could. 

My mind went blank after that there was only one purpose running through my mind and I went to work. I slashed and hacked, cutting down the men that loomed before me. A red haze of hate kept me moving as my limbs grew heavy and the battle drowned on for hours. My legs felt like pudding and I had a backache and spasms with pain running throughout my body. 

But the moment that I saw him something in me clicked as hatred forced my mind to go blank. I knew who he was even if he didn't know me. Stafford Lannister stood before me in gilded golden armor as he headed a greatsword in his right hand. His pale emerald green eyes as a cruel flicker to them made me think that he killed just for the sake of killing. His thin matted blond hair was hidden under the lion helm that rested on his head. 

When he spoke he did so in a murderous voice “The dragon seed was better off in the sky now you will die here on on the ground” His taunting edge only made me grew wild with fury, he is the good brother and consuming of Tywin I would let him know the pain of losing a family member to a house that had once been an ally. I gripped tightly to Blackfyre as I looked to Ghost his crimson color gaze locked on me waiting for me. 

Everything fell silent at that moment, only we were excited and I gripped so tightly to the blade that my skin felt like it was going to get ripped apart by my bones. Taking one step closer to him Ghost took that as his hint, he lurched forward moving like a white shadow. Stafford’s eyes darted down to Ghost he left himself wide open as fear flashed in his pale-colored eyes. 

In that moment of hesitation, I made the first move slashing upwards with my right but as he blocked it he couldn't fight off Ghost. His lips curled over his teeth gleaming white teeth ripped into the tender flesh of his leg forcing him to groan in pain. When he went to move his hand to his dagger that rested on his hip in the hopes that maybe he could kill Ghost. 

I was worried that he might get hurt so without thinking I slammed down my left fist slamming hard into his jaw.I could feel his jaw giving way to the pressure and power of my hit as his eyes looked to become dazed and only the pain kept him on his feet. I watched his eyes ring in his skull but something manic and crazed took over me and I kept hitting him. His eyes were ringing as Ghost clammed deeper into his leg making it impossible to slide step out of the way. 

His eyes sparkled with hate as he let his hand fall away from the dagger and instead grabbed his hilt with two hands pushing pressure against my own blade. Orange sparks were flying as he shoved my sword to the side. In a flash he was on me, he jabbed at me with a two-hand thrust in the hopes of killing me but unlike him, I wasn't pinned down by Ghost. 

I rolled to the right in his where I'm sure he couldn't see out of thanks to the narrow slits of his helm. He looked like he was struggling to get out of Ghost grasp as he howled out in pain. With a pain-filled while leaving his lips he went to cut Ghost and in that opening, I thrust my blade into his throat watching his eyes widen and his hand went limp and his blade fell from his grasp. 

Wet gasp and bubbling blood spilled from his lips as the roar of battle began to end there was a tension to the air that was slowly starting to fade away as I looked over to the battlefield the moonlight was shining down on me as Ghost returned to my side allowing Stafford to fall to his knees as he collapsed to the ground struggled to breathe as he looked at me with wide eyes.

Vhagar dropped behind me his wings, arms slamming to the ground forcing it to shake as I noticed the Lannister men there were still held firm and one man with manic energy rushed to me in the hopes of killing me. But Vhagar wouldn't allow it, his long coiling neck darted out into the sky, his thick black jaw slapping against his body eating the upper half as a fiery roar shook the ground. 

The Lannister men dropped to their legs as fear filled their eyes but the northern men were roaring with pride and envy as they all but screamed the same thing over and over again as he thrust their bales high into the sky. 

“DRAGONWOLF!!!” They bellowed with pride and love as for once they looked at me not as a burden but as their king and a fellow north man. I could help the sense of pride that filled my chest as Ghost howled in victory and Vhagar snacked happily on his human sandwich. 

“Gather the prisoners we can head to Ashmark we can stop and rest there while we count the wounded and dead” My voice boomed with power as I looked to Robb off in the distance covered in blood with a shaking hand holding the blade as he nodded his head firmly as he glared at the dragon at my back. I could see a healthy dose of fear in his eyes as I looked at the Northern men that were gladly taking prisoners. I can only hope that Rhae gets to the Riverlands soon.” 


	41. Ours Is The Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Rhealla POV

_ In Volantis  _

_ The warm room was dusty, filling my lungs, forcing my voice to come out raspy and thick as I looked into the bright indigo eyes of my grandson. His finger was jabbed at Dragonstone. “What would be the point of taking Dragonstone if we have the fleet of the Crownlands they are simple Islands.” As I spoke I rubbed my throat mournfully as the humid air forced thick layers of sweat to roll down my back.  _

_ Aegon's eyes were soft as he pointed to Kingslanding as he spoke in a cold tone, ‘If what Varys says is right then there is a full-on revolt the kingdom's forces are split. Rob is revolting from the North, Renly from the Stormlands and the Reach, The Lannister from the West, and Robert in the capital and the Vale and Iron islands are not declared. We have the Crownlands and the Dornish but that only after Rhaenys speaks with them and they can look past what father did.” _

_ “We need a base of operations and we can't stay in the Riverlands forever. Dragonstone can hold our armies and our dragons and it’s like you said there are more eggs on that island that can be hatched in case this war gets prolonged. Dragonstone is a focal point and I'm sure that the capital will change hands more than a few times.” _

_ “After we ferry the army you will take a large portion of the land forces and the fleet and take and hold the island. Rhaenys, Daenerys, and I will deal with the feuding in the Reach and the Riverlands. We will head for the island and plan one last all-out assault on the capitol.”  _

_ Aegon spoke in a cold tactical voice that inspired all the man as he trailed his fingers along with the map. Letting his fingers fall to the large portion of land in the North then the lands in the south of Dorne. _

_ “If we can't get our own family to back us this war will be over before it is even started. Once we have Dorne and the North we are killing Robert Baratheon he doesn't get a pardon and he doesn't get to go north he is going to die for our father and all the lives lost because of his stupidity.” Fury began to fill his voice as Rhaenys nodded her head, her lips were pulled into a tight lip, grim stare as she spoke in a venomous voice.  _

_ “What about Renly and Stannis?” Her questioning voice was thick and husky as rage filled her voice as Aegon shook his head no as Ghost started to rise from his deep sleep as crimson hazy eyes were locked on me and then the girls as he spoke. “Give them a chance to bend the knee but if they refuse to wipe them out.”  _

_ Current Time _

It started off as a soft whisper that ripped my attention from the fleet, the once sparkling blue water that would soon lead to Seagard sat just below me. Looking over to the west I notice a massive force dressed in sterling silver moving in a tight formation ready to rip apart the camp that was resting in the Stoney Steps. I knew that they were not Stark forces because I watched as the Baratheon banners were flickering in the wind. That soft whisper turned into pounding war drums. 

Watching them I could see the way that they were cowering, I'm sure that this was a battle between Renly’s forces against Robert’s forces. I might have left them to die but I could see Monford and what had to be lady Catelyn. 

Even from here, I could make out her fiery red hair and bright blue eyes that were locked on me. The moment that I saw her I yelled at the top of my lungs as the roaring wind filled my ears. "Rhaenys do you think that Aegon would send an emissary to the Baratheon camp. I'm looking at Monford, Andrew, and Lady Stark." 

I couldn’t help but feel a sense of white-hot rage but Ned Stark is the only reason that my grandchildren were alive. But it was his wife who tortured my grandson and treated him less than what he is. A king, who would treat a sweet young boy like that as nothing more than a monster or blight on her honor. But if Aegon sent them to the Stoney Step in the hopes of getting them to bend the knee then I couldn't very well leave them. 

Iris roared with fury as her pink eyes were directed to the pounding war drums, the soft thump beating attracted more than her attention. The smooth sizzling skin of hers started to heat up as I felt her fire building in the back of her throat as his smooth creamy skin glistened in the light. 

The thin membrane of her wings had a way of forcing me to forget what I was doing. She was a great beauty. But the moment that Scylla let out a furious roar of her own I was ripped from my thoughts. 

The bright green and blue body started to move to the drums and assaulted my ears as bright ocean blue eyes were looking for a fight. Rhaenys was on her back a smug grin on her face but there was confusion filling her eyes.

I could see the crackling golden tip of the spear that rested on her back. Watching the way that her confusion started to fall away as her stare narrowed.

"Sounds like him but why isn't he here? One dragon could have made short work with them even with a broken force like this one." Rhaenys spoke in a cold casual voice as she flipped a look over her shoulder. Yelling loudly to her Uncle I couldn't hear the words but Obyern nodded his head firmly like he heard every word. 

I looked over my shoulder to see the ships fading on the horizon. I didn't know where Aegon was. But we simply couldn't leave here if he is the one that in fact sent the emissary here and I wasn't going to leave my Monford alone to die in this hell hole. I gripped tightly to the smooth white spikes of Scylla. I could feel her power pulsing as the heat worked its way into my chest and my eyes began to harden. 

The first time that I unleashed Iris on someone the scent of burning flesh had a way of forcing disgust to fill my chest but now my body almost craved it. There was nothing like riding a dragon into battle.

I don't know how our people could have ever pissed this away. The thought of losing Iris was more than a little terrifying. Iris let out a murderous screech thick and raspy that Scylla followed up with a thunderous roar. The bright blue sky loomed overhead as we broke out and passed the clouds until we were flying over the Stoney steps. 

I could see heads snapping up and looking at us with wide awe-stricken eyes none more so than Renly himself even from here I knew who he was. His coal-black hair and bright cobalt colored eyes were locked on the dragons.

His mouth was gaping open and doubt began to fill his stare as his shoulder stiffened as I glared at him. I wanted to land and kill him to make his great choices. Taking in the sight of him one last time I looked over to the massive army encroaching the camp. Rhaenys eyes lit up as she didn’t fear the roar of battle, she craved it and wanted to unleash death on the very people that told her home. 

The camp was full of injured and broken men but now they were all staring up at the sky with hope and awe as excitement filled their eyes. I'm sure that maybe they had hope that foolish Stannis finally found the eggs that were hidden in the walls of the castle. But the moment that they saw my silver hair whipping in the winds and the deep violet eyes of Rhaenys and then they stilled with fear filling their eyes as we dove through the air. 

I could see them fighting with fury as they launched themselves forward as the men of the camp were both invigorated and filled with fear. I watched as they started to run after the men or at the very least the people that were strong enough to stumble through the smooth green grasslands. 

Just like that the battle was commencing just below us bright sterling white armor and the smooth blue banner with the hawk and crescent moon stared back at me. Hate-filled my chest as I looked over my shoulder, taking in the sight of the camp for more time before turning my attention to the battlefield. 

Men in blue armor came rushing forward without fear or doubt showing in their eyes they knew that if they didn’t fight then they wouldn’t win. I could see the hate that burned in their eyes.

I snapped my head back and I looked over to see Rhaenys. She was darting through the air a mad grin forming on her lips as the massive clap of wings filled my ears. Iris was tearing through the sky. Her massive wings swirled around me clapping so loud that I could barely hear. 

The sight of the Baratheon armies was vast and expansive. They covered all of the lands before me. They surpassed the crumple broken forces of Renlys, and as I watched the army begin to clash, they were hacking and slashing madly at each other. All the while Renly sat back in the camp looking on in terror and doubt. 

Steel died a bloody red while fury burned in their eyes and a primal fury could be heard in their screams. I could see the hate that filled their stares, as the knights of the Vale clashed against the boys of spring. I watched them fight furiously. 

Rheanys and Scylla didn't even stop to think about their next move, glittering blue wings clapped with knowing fury until they were hovering over the Vale army. Dazzling green flames with ocean blue veins. The scent of burning flesh and burning hair filled my nose. Skin slipped easily from their body like soup pooling on the ground.

They were hovering just over the ground as Rhaenys roared with pride, Scylla’s tail whipped against, the tender flesh hidden in flimsy armor. Bright blue and sea green spikes were painted red with blood as the spikes pierce through their chest plates with ease. Before they even knew what was going on their eyes were wide with doubt and blood spilled from their lips as they struggled to stand. 

The scent of burning flesh forces my stomach to roil but there was no venomous burn in the back of my throat like the first time. I turned my attention to the men that sat before me. "Dracarys” 

It was the only thing that needed to be said. I watched a short burst of white flames veined with pink come alive in the air. Darting through the air with white-hot balls the thick black smoke billowed from the balls. The sight of the force's power to spread throughout my chest in warm tendrils. I watched thick black smoke starting to rise high into the sky choking to the light and enveloping the battlefield in darkness.

Fear plastered on their faces and panic gripped them, but none ran at least they had bravery, not a moment later smoke filled my nose as the air was covered white bursting balls of flames, appearing in my vision. 

The scent of flesh filled my nose, as some of the men wither away to ash in seconds, while others had their flesh blackened and boiled as pus exploded from their wounds in thick milky white steam. The sharp pungent scent assaults my senses as the white puss begins to bubble turning into white steam from the heat of the flames.

The scent of shit follows right after that, their skin melted clean from their bones. The echoing roar of two dragons drowned out the roar of battle. Men in the camp cheered like we were their salvation but if Aegon really sent them here to bow before the Targaryens then they would bow. 

By the time that we were done, there was nothing left, only the ashes of their corpse remained. What forces that were left started to take off. I could see them retreating from the battle. White, brown, and gray mares all taking off into the distance climb up the hill and disappearing into the valley below. I'm sure that if I flew after them I could catch up to them but let them go back to the capitol and let them tell their king what they saw here. 

Instead, I turned my attention to the ground where Renly was staring on with aw, taking in a long heavy breath I began to descend from the sky. The smooth green grass was welcoming compared to burnt fields that were now resting behind me. Rheanys had started her descent too and I could see in the only stretch of land that our dragons could land that there was a small group of people waiting for me. 

One of them being my Monford, his sparkling violet eyes were locked on me as relief forced his shoulder to sag just a bit. I'm sure that he was worried if only for a moment that he might have died.

Next to him in a smooth white cape and a named golden armor was none other than Ser Andrew. A warm smile pulled at my lips but cold sinking worry sat in my stomach if he was here then who was protecting her. 

I felt pain fill in my chest as I noticed the other two people that were resting in front of me was none other than Renly. His thick black curls were rippling down his back as he stood beside a woman with great beauty.

Margaery I knew that she was a Tyrell and I knew that she had been the known queen of the reach. What a waste of a flower seeing as how she was married to a man that would rather fuck her brother than her. 

Finally, the last member of the crowd was none other than Lady Stark, her eyes were with doubt as her spilling red curls were pulled back into a tight braid as a look of doubt and fear began to fill her eyes. I knew that this wasn't her first time seeing dragons but as Scylla and Iris landed there was this fear that filled her stare and this humility that I doubt she ever felt before now. 

When Rhaenys spoke she did so with a cruel look in her eyes and I'm sure that she feared me but as her eyes worriedly filtered over to Rhaenys. 

“The Baratheons have betrayed the Targaryens not once but twice, I will say this only one time bow before us or die. Make your choice Renly '' Her voice was cold and taunting and I knew that she meant what she said. 

Robert POV 

The whispers of dragons were filling the city. I'm sure that there were many exciting and sneering behind my back knowing that I would soon lose my head if nothing was done about these so-called dragons. If they have dragons then they would have simply come here and burned us all in our sleep. There is no such thing as dragons. 

I was lost in my thought boiling in rage for real things, as my fingers rubbed my temple wearily. I'm overwhelmed with rage and something told me to march to the River and kill that boy king the same way that I killed his father. I knew that he was resting at Ashmark, a castle in the west. I'm sure that the Lannister would be outraged by his arrogance and downright murderousness. 

I even hear that he took on Stafford Lannister, a man that had a certain skill when it came to killing, that he fought alongside his man only after he reigned down black and white flames from his dragon.

"Your grace even as we speak they are making scorpions lining the walls and preparing some to move with the supply lines. The four sells swords are ready and looking for a fight and are ready to step onto the battlefield." The smooth all-knowing one of my maesters filled my ears as I watched his smooth gray eyes.

He was a young maester, one that was used to hold the ravens and move messages between the battlefronts but nothing more. The Old town forces were ferried to the city but not before a few ships were lost to the damn IronBorn that was stalking the coast of not only the Reach but now the capital too. The city was starving and who knows how long they will last before they die. 

Once they start to die from famine, we would all be subjected to the angry revolts of men and women when their children die from starvation. I had to worry about not only running the city but winning the war. I was ready to scream when Stannis walked into the room. He had a cold cruel look in his eyes as he spoke in a cold tone. 

"There is a rider from the battle at the Stoney Steps he wishes to speak with the small council he is in the council room we are simply waiting for you. His voice was cordial and blank, though there was a bitter look in his eyes. I know that he wanted to be part of that battle to finish off the men that slice him apart as easily as they slice apart a piece of cake. 

I'm sure that the only thing that mattered to him right now was getting back the lost honor that was taken from him because of the careless actions of the young King. It was purely by dumb luck that he fought Randall’s forces rather then Renly’s I’m sure that he would have made short work fo the little fool.

Smiling sadly I knew that they would bring me news of a win. The battles of Oxcross and Stoney Steps were happening at the same time there is no way that the dragon would have been in two places at once. This battle was all but assured in my favor. 

Jumping to my feet I started to stalk angrily down the hall my shoulder tense and a blooming hatred started it became all-consuming as I looked over my servants there heads were bow not saying a word. 

But much like the other peasants in the city, I watched the way that their eyes, they were rounded sunken in and crazed with hunger. I can't say the same for the people in this castle, our stores were well stocked. I looked over to the large imposing door to the small council. 

I dropped at the head of the table with Lord Hightower to my left and Stannis carefully sitting to my right. My daughter sat next to her new good father, a sneer pulling at her lips as she looked at the man. I knew that she didn't want to marry his son but she did it for the love that she bore me and for the kingdoms that would rest at her son's fingertips. Little Finger stalked into the room ushering in a man as he did so all the while I could see a scroll in his hand that would carry even more bad or good news to me. 

A man bearing a crescent moon sigil and wearing ash cover armor with light chain mail. A messenger from the army that should have been victorious, I'm sure without a doubt he is here to tell me of their victory. 

His legs shook as he stumbled into the seat where I could get a better look at him, his face and whole right side of his body was covered in burns and bandages. Fear filled his sullen gray eyes as he spoke in a broken voice.

“I'm a craven that much is true but believe my words the Vale forces lost, we outnumber them, we were stronger, more skilled, but there is one thing that we didn't expect, the Targaryen women they showed up to aid Renly” 

His voice trembling with terror and fear and all I could think was to roll my eyes surely this fool has to be mad he looked like his wounds might fester he could just be delirious. The scent of his burning flesh filled the room making it smell like cooked meat. Little Finger walked over to me and handed me a letter. I could tell that it was from the Lannister so it could wait till I heard what happened to the men that I sent to kill my brother. 

“Boy, you better tell me what happened at this battle now!!!” Anger gripped me, as my whole body began to shake in silent rage, but I managed to compose myself as I tightly balled up my fist until my fingernails drew blood and broke the skin. The boy shook with terror but not of me instead it was for having to relive the battle he spoke in a weak and feeble tone. 

Each word he spoke he only made him shake like a leaf in the wind. “Like I said we out-numbered them 10 to 1 we were just on their camp ready to attack when we heard it. This raspy screech made from nightmares filled the air. Two dragons one sees green color with blue accents the other a white dragon with pink accents with two riders on their backs. Queen Rhaella and Princess Rhaenys. 

The boy’s lips trembled dangerously as he spoke this time with even more fear than before. “They burned us all, there was almost nothing left when I saw them landing, getting ready to talk to Renly. That isn't all your grace if what I heard is right there is no king in the North he bent her knee to the Targaryens."

I sunk into my seat as my eyes widened with doubt as my heart thundered in my chest no there cannot be dragons on our shores. They were gone, they all died long ago there is no way that a northern bastard could have dragons.

Doubt filled me there is no way there can't be more than one, one was rare enough but two. I snarled with rage as I thought about the sniveling burned man that sat before me. Little Finger as if sensing my turmoil pulled the men out of the room as Lord Hightower did his best to calm my boiling raged. Instead, my gaze turned to look to the paper that I knew to be from the Lannisters. 

As I began to unroll the paper over the table there was a wet slap and I looked to see a dried blacken skin and clotted blood resting on the squad chunk of skin. I notice the smooth cursive written in thick black ink with soft plots of red blood at the bottom of the paper. 

" _ We have your son you can come here and bow before me and he lives. Or refuse and he dies, my men even now are having their fun with him. The Lions will not bow before the fat drunken stag stand before and kneel to my grandson and live out the rest of your pathetic days in the night's watch. Come to Harrenhal with your decision and soon or your son will die _ "

They were the only words that needed to be said they stoked my already consuming rage as I let out a booming roar that shook the halls. If they had my son then they had the Stark bitch was there too. A wasn't going to let them take my son; they were already trying to take my kingdom; there would be no more loss of Baratheon land or life. 

"Gather the men we are going to Harrenhal. Let the dragons take the rest of the River lands and the west the Lannister are mine." I let out a murderous bellow as I stood throwing my chair back. If he wanted me then I would come with an army at my back.


	42. The Forces Are Forced To Split Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one of the day

Jamie POV 

The darkness became normal to me, and I hated that I thought that I was going to be free of this place but those fools didn't get me far enough, and now here I sat only now there were six more men at my side. Each of them had their shoulder slumps as their chest caved in with doubt and pain. I'm sure that it never occurred to them that they would now be the ones awaiting judgment. 

Bright orange flames were licking against the walls forcing us all to snap our heads up. The soft ripping of the water seeping through the rocks told me that at the very least I wasn't dreaming. The moist air bit at my skin as I looked to see a smug man dressed in a snow-white cape and enameled golden armor with scales. Cunning blue eyes that were jaded and filled with venom. 

His golden hair and mocha-colored skin were pushed to the right as I noticed Dawn, the massive star sword that was equal to that of a Valyrian blade, the moment that I saw who he was. His broad shoulder and still tone body had a way of giving off this imposing air that would make lesser men shudder and at the moment I felt like a lesser man sitting in my own shit once more. 

My lice riddle scalp was driving me mad and now looking at him that taunting sneer on his lips as he looked down on me like he was better than me made me want to kill him. His solid form leaned against the wall as he laughed as my own confused riddle expression. 

“I know you are shocked that I'm alive, you're not the only one, Ned had more than his share of secrets. Sure he was killed for treason but he was loyal to the Targaryens as you should have been. It was one thing to kill the mad king it was another thing to allow your father men rape Elia, and murder baby Aegon and Rhaenys we both know you didn't treat her kindly like you should have” He had a righteous fury filling his eyes as he looked down on me as the scum of the earth.

I could only sneer at him. The Targaryens were mad and Rhaegar was dead and the prince was nothing more than a babe was I supposed to die at their side like our brothers. “Your nothing more than a traitor and if I had it my way I would have cut your head off but the Queen wishes to speak with you and the man that tried to break you out.” Queen? With each word that he spoke he only made me more confused than before.

I didn't know that the king of the North had a wife and when did he get the money to hire the golden company. There were so many unanswered questions as I was dragged to my feet with the sniveling and shaking man who was ragged just behind me. I was forced to look at the stiff and rigid muscle hidden beneath the golden armor and snow-white cape of Arthurs. 

He didn't speak but I could tell that he didn't like the idea of me speaking to his queen and it made me think how could she earn the loyalty of a Dayne and not just any Dayne but one that was closest and her friend of Rhaegar. 

The darkness of the cells and the moist humid air reeks of shit began to fade away and as I broke out of the dungeon the golden light of the sun blaring into my eyes making it impossible to see I struggled to do my best to try and adjusted to the sunlight I could feel the overwhelming heat that had a way of forcing the air to shimmer as I looked over to a very bright green valley. 

It felt like I had been walking for hours but finally, the verdant green valley faded away the grass was as black as the night. There were chard bones of horse and goats littering the ground as I looked to see a girl standing among the ash and blood. 

A gorgeous woman with silver hair and deep violet eyes sparkling with hate leering at me. She had the beauty of the Valyrians and I knew who she was even if she didn't say a word. Arthur moved to stand at her back as a shadow enveloped us. 

The fluttering red silk of her growth forced me to snap up to see the cause of the sharp gusting winds and I noticed a dragon. A massive black dragon with a wingspan of 70 feet that was muscular with crimson spinal plates, spikes, and horns. With smoldering red orbs with matching wing members of red. 

He slammed into the ground, his winged arms forcing the ground to shake and the grass to crunch. A shudder of fear and terror rushed down my spine. His long coiling neck secretly around the young queen's body but she looked just as confused as I did as my heart thunder with fear and my legs had given out as we began to fill my chest. 

How is this even possible, the men before me had their jaws dropping in their eyes wide with fear as they looked ready to crumpled to their knees but unlike me, their backs began to shake. I didn't know what was going on but I knew one thing that we weren't going to make it out of this alive.

The men by side we were shaking with fear and I could see the way that Arthur smiled like seeing me on my knees before a dragon ready to kill me was a dream come true for him as his eyes sparkled with murderous intent. Daenerys took in a deep breath her vision narrowing as her smug sneer began to spill across her lips as she folded her arms firmly over her chest as she spoke. 

“Lannisters have no honor, you're cruel, cold, convening and you can't trust a single word that spills for those lying lips of yours. The moment that this war is over and the Starks girls are back in the grasp of their mother, I'll burn your castle to the ground and reduce it to ash. I will burn your family until there is nothing left. Then and only then will your blood debt for the monstrous crimes you committed will be forgiven. As for the rest of you, for the crimes of violence under a white flag and killing the men of River Run I sentence you to death. Ser Arthur takes the kingslayer but keeps him here. I want him to watch what is going to happen to everyone that he has ever loved.” 

Daenerys' voice was cold and murderous as she glared at me. The once gentle and warm features that greeted Arthur now turned closed off and cold, and only this narrowed stare locked on me as I watched the way that her eyes sparkled with black and red flames. 

Arthur moved with long heavy strides until he was gripping tightly to my arms forcing a wave of pain to wash over me. He forced my arms behind my back as he forced me off to the side. The overwhelming heat of the black dragon fell over me. 

The six men were cowering with tears riddling their cheeks as their lips trembled with terror as I turned to look at the large blocky head of the dragon. Smooth sizzling scales came alive with black and red flames dancing along his scaly lizard lips. At that moment I could smell sulfur as heat flashed against my chest. Sulfur filled my nose as heat flashed against my skin and forced the air to come alive with black flames veined with red. 

The scent of burning flesh and hair filled my nose as I struggled to breathe. I watched as their skin slipped from their bones as flesh bathed by deep black flames with veins of red. Daenerys watched with bright eyes and fury burning in her stare as she turned that cold pinning stare to me. 

“Arthur takes him back to his cell and then comes to the great hall. There is much that we needed to discuss.” There was worry filling the commanding voice of Daenerys. 

I'm sure that there was something wrong and that forcing a smug smile to pull at my lips looked like things weren't going their way just because they have dragons doesn't mean that they are going to win. 

Arthur forced me to walk, my legs ached and resisted the urge to move but curiosity was eating at me as I looked over to Arthur. His cold closed off blue eyes were locked on the castle as if he was doing his best not to have to look at me. I could see the way that he fought the urge to sneer but he failed and he looked ready to kill me. 

I knew that he didn't think much of me, the noble Arthur. He would never kill his kings or betray his people. Hell, he was at the side of the Targaryen bitch and I wanted to know how he did it too. “How are you alive right now? Ned Stark killed you” My confusion forced a bitter laugh to leave his lips as he nodded his head slowly before looking at the bright blue sky. 

“That was a lie you must have been in those dungeons for a long time if you are this out of the loop. Ned was killed for treason and he did commit treason just not for the reason that people think. Rhaegar got married to Lyanna and had a child, my king, and the only reason that I'm here right now. In fact, he is moving through the west with his dragon. Who by the way is 2 times larger than the dragons you just saw. He has three eastern cities at his back and the Northern kingdoms along with the Crownlands, Dorne, and the Riverlands. He had the largest army and the most power and I'm going to enjoy watching your family doing a fire painfilled death. If I have it my way I would be the one to take your head.” 

I didn't know what to think but as the scent of the moist mold riddle air began to fill my nose the darkness began to enclose me I knew that I would have plenty of time to think about it. But one thing was for sure if the rest of the realm didn't start to build scorpions and soon we would have no defense against these beasts. 

Daenerys POV 

The soft flickering flames stared back at me as I leaned back into the smooth leather chair of the large round table. A buff woman sat there, a cold determined look on her face that told me that she didn't think much about me. I knew that she was one of Rhaenys cousins but what I couldn't understand is that she was here in the place of Rhaenys. 

The one that sat at the head of the table had to be the eldest daughter of Lord Oberyn, she is a big-boned woman that looked to be about at least 10 years older than me if not more. She had long legs hidden beneath the table and close-set eyes and rat-brown hair. There was a cold look in her eyes as her piercing stare burrows holes through my body as her callused hands were clasped on the table. Sitting to her right was the other sister who was now a part of our guard. 

Nymeria is twenty-five years old, slim and slender as a willow, with straight black hair worn in a long braid which pulls back from a widow's peak. She has dark eyes locked on me nodding firmly as I notice how large and lustrous. Her full lips are wine red and curve in a silken smile, and she has high cheekbones with smooth olive skin. She wore a more lightweight version of golden armor with a smooth white cape that hung only on her right shoulder. 

I wore a warm smile on my face glad to see that she was here with us as I looked over to Oberyn as he sat to the left of his daughter and across from his other daughter with a warm smile on his lips.

Oberyn is a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, with a saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black viper like eyes that his daughter also has. He has a sharp nose with lustrous black with only a few silver streaks and a widow's peak much like his daughter. 

I didn't think that he would be here. I knew that it couldn't be easy for him to admit that his sister was left for another woman and now it was her son that would inherit a throne that by all accounts should belong to his niece. I looked to the last Dornish man that was supposed to be fighting with us, a young boy who had a mistfied look on his face as he stared at me. 

I could see the lustful look in his eyes and I'm sure that if Jon was here then he would be less than pleased to see him looking at me in such a manner. Quentyn is his name I think, if what I hear is right there were whispers of Rhaenys marrying her cousin and having them fight for the throne together. He is short-legged and stocky, thickly built, with a plain face, brown hair, brown eyes, and stubble on his cheeks. He has a high forehead, broad nose, and square jaw. Just looking at him I'm sure that Rhaenys was revealed to have married Jon.

Oberyn gave me a grim look “Your grace we bring you dire news it would seem that the Iron Islands has declared himself as a king and has moved his ships to the North. We were on our way here when we noticed the ship we managed to get rid of a few hundred but the bulk of them made their way north. We didn't stop them because he didn't know if Lord Rob bowed before you and his grace. Where is the king?” 

His questioning voice echoed in my ears as I felt a sneer pulling at my lips. Of course, they were going to betray the Baratheons, betrayal is in their blood. I wasn't going to have them still be the lord of the Iron Islands any longer. I would promote a more loyal family that I don't have to worry about pulling the blade from my back each time I looked away. I'm sure that Theon would blame this on Jon claiming that if he had given him time to talk to his father then this would never have happened but they were foolish if they thought that was the truth. 

In the moment that I got ready to speak my chest bloomed with rage as the door opened and Arthur walked into the room. His blue eyes were filled with venom and hate, his skin looked like it was crawling from having to touch the very man that did something he thought of as a brother and family. 

Even now Jamie would fight against Jon's rule against our rule and I wouldn't have that. All I could think about is the stories my mother used to tell me that she would find solace in the company of Jamie and now he was the one that was trying to kill us. 

The thought saddened me as I spoke in a cold voice “It's not that all shocking they are a bunch of backstabbing krakens and the North took a lot from them, his three eldest sons and they took his youngest son. Made him the ward and prisoner to the very people that slew his brothers. I'm sure that he was looking for a moment like this, that they would be able to kill the starks now that they have left the North there are no men there and we can't risk sending a dragon away not now. Where are Rhaenys and my mother?” 

I tossed my Oberyn a piercing stare of my own as he took in a heavy breath and spoke in a cold voice “They left for the Stoney Steps there was a battle going on they took off without us.” Of course, Jon sent emissaries to that city, I'm sure that their camp is under attack one more time from the Vale as before. Only now they aren't a spry most of their forces are injured and they don't have lord Renly to protect them. Mother was supposed to go to the Crownlands after the land forces made their way to River Run. Now that plan was up in the air depending on if Lord Monford is still alive. 

“The fleet is resting in the bay of Seagard and Jon made it clear that he wanted the fleet to go back to the Crownlands and retake Dragonstone. While Jon, Rhae, and I stay here moving into the west and south. Lord Oberyn ready the Dornish men they are going to stay here with the main forces while the Crownlands and the forces of the Eastern cities take the Crownlands once more. My mother and Lord Monford will join them shortly. I will fly ahead to Ashmark where Jon is waiting for us. Arthur has our forces to move to the Stoney Steps so there is no point in having them backtrack.” 

I spoke in a commanding tone as I looked over the Dornish lords that rested before me. What were they thinking just leaving the fleet they could have been attacked. Sighing heavily I started to rise from my chair in the hopes of moving swiftly when I looked over to the doors just as the doors came bursting open. 

Fear bubbled in the blue eyes of a young Brandon Stark, his hair was layered with a thick layer of sweat as a loose brown parchment in between his thumb and index finger. When he spoke he did so in a rushed and urgent voice filled to brim with panic. 

“The Lannisters have my sister!! They are at HarrenHal; they are going to kill her unless you give them Jamie Lannister” It was the only thing that he said but I knew that was the only thing that mattered at the moment. I knew that Jon wouldn't leave Arya to die and if he knew that she was at Harrenhal he would abandon the conquest of the west in the hopes of seeing his sister once more. 

“Arya Stark as in the litter sister that Rheanys told us that Jon never stops talking about?” The questioning voice of Nym forced me to sigh heavily as if this wasn't any more complicated than before our forces were going to be split between four places. 

Looking over to Bran I could see the tears riddling his eyes as he looked determined, I could see the way that his hands flex and then close before opening again. I knew that he would go after her if we didn't. 

“Take a small splinter force. We can take Harborne Hall with ease. The castle might be strong but your ancestors proved that means nothing to an angry dragon. The Lannisters have been playing a dangerous game and they don't have enough men to correctly man that castle. Take the golden company and get back the young Stark. We can go to Stoney Steps and move into the west together meeting the men at Ashmark.” Arthur’s sage-like voice filled my ears as I finally understood why Jon preferred me to have Arthur rather than Andrew. He knew war and he knew how to respond to threats and doubts. 

There was tension littering the air forcing the whole room to tense as this steady silence told me that no one knew what the right move was. I'm sure that if Jon was here he would put all of his power behind moving to Harrenhal to get his sister back. But if he didn't act soon our possible allies would be attacked in the Stoney Steps. 

Bran’s direwolf Summer was snarling at his side. I knew that he would stop at nothing to find his elder sister. He had lost a large number of people in the past year and by the grim yet determined look on her face, I could see the very look that his brother had on his face more than once since we got married. The thought that maybe he would run off to Harrenhal on his own only to get killed on capture I knew that Jon would never forgive me. 

Doubt and worry were coiling around my heart forcing me to sigh as I nodded my head firmly. “Alright, then I will take the golden company and head to the castle of Harrenhal while you take the bulk of our forces and move to the Stoney Steps. After the battle is won we will make our way to Jon. Bran, you will stay here in River Run where it is safe.” 

I gave him a pining state. Job wanted me that if Bran could follow orders then the Lannister would have never pushed him out of a window, to begin with. The thought that maybe he might stow away on my carriage worried me.

I knew that he wouldn't listen but it's not like I could write a guard on him when we need all of our men. I took in a deep long heavy breath before sighing as I watched those demanding flames flickering even brighter in his eyes.

“I'm going and I know that you know that if not for me you wouldn't even know that she was in the Riverlands. ” That might be true but that was only because he stole a message meant for me. His voice was cold and murderous like if I tried to tell him no then he might do something foolish. It was far too exhausting to even Broner to fight him. Our time was precious and there was no longer any time to waste. 

“Very well let's hope the 14 flames and the old gods are helping us, we should leave and quickly. Arthur, you are in command of the forces, move them as you see fit. I name you Master of Arms. Also, find Ser Barristan he is the commander of the guard he should be at Rhaenys side. Bran, you can come with me but before you even ask you will not ride with me and Balerion. You fell once and can still walk. We will not risk it a second time” I gave him a dangerous and determined glare that burned holes into his body as his lower lip stuck out and his eyes grew wide but he knew that on this I would not sway or waiver. 


	43. We Are Running Out Of Time

Arya POV 

Their words were nothing more than whispers as the darkness enclosed me, the air was moist and heavy clinging to my lungs. I squinted through the darkness struggling to see what was going on. I could hear the moans of pain in the other room. Henry was tortured daily; the Lannisters blamed him for all of this; if it wasn't for him they think that Joffrey would have never been dethroned. They weren’t allowed to touch me for fear that the Targaryen would burn them. 

By now the whisper had reached us even here, there were three dragons if the rumors were right, Jon’s dragon and then his sister and grandmother also had dragons. Even now they were resting in the Riverlands in the hopes of fighting off the approaching army. There was worry thundering in my own heart. I knew that there was something wrong. When I looked through Nymeria and Lady's mind I could feel this strange heat. 

Ash was littering the sky as they moved around the blackened ashed covered fields as they made their way to River Run. Though lately there was a searing overwhelming heat that forced me from their minds. Talking in a deep breath I felt my body go numb as I closed my eyes and began to drift into Nymeria's mind. This time I made a connection. 

The earthy tones of dirt begin to fill my nose as I could taste copper in my mouth that knew to be from a fresh kill. Lady was stalking silently at her side in the time that she spent in the wild away from Sansa she had grown wild. Her golden eyes were almost wild as I looked over to the massive force of troops. 20,000 strong, all of them dressed in smooth golden armor with snow-white coats. 

Moving among them was a boy with auburn locks and bright blue eyes that were locked on the two wolves. The horse grew manic as I watched a moving shadow with golden eyes as I looked on with doubt. 

No way was that Bran and Summer what were they doing here he was just a kid he shouldn't be here. I wanted to scream for them to run, that they were heading to their doom, and that they wouldn't be able to get into Harron Hall. That it was a trap. 

I had overhead Tywin talking a fortnight ago or maybe even longer there was no sense of time in the cell. But his whispery and etching voice had boomed off the halls almost like he wanted us to know what he was saying. 

Tywin had a plan: he taunted the Baratheons with skin and blood from Gendry and now they are coming here to kill Tywin. But they wouldn't find him; instead, they would find the Targaryen and Stark forces; they would rip each other's throat out while he re-took the capital. 

I wished that I could speak but the echoing words of Bran filled my ears as he pointed to the edge of the woods where the wolves were hiding. I saw Summer taking in his large golden orbs. Silvery grey fur stared back at me at first it had been raised on his flanks and thick meaty shoulders. 

He was about the size of a horse and I'm sure at first he didn't recognize us. It had been so long but soon there were soft yipes filling the air as I got Summer brushing himself against Nymeria and then against Lady. Gentle golden eyes probed deep into Nymeria's mind like he was seeing me as he whipped his head back and howled. 

Bran rushed over to us running his finger against Lady’s dirt cover fur her gentle golden eyes seemed to soften and grow more civil in the presence of people that she knew. Bran called over his shoulder in a shock and rustic voice.

“Dany look, these are Sansa and Arya wolves; they have to be nearby in Harrenhal. I'm sure Arya must have warged into their mind and sent them after us. We have to get there and soon.” 

I wanted to scream no to say that it was all a trap and that soon an army of sword swords and soldiers from the capital was going to be coming down on us. I wished that I could talk but each time I tired only panicked howls left the fuzzy lips of Nymeria and Lady. They had no chance of winning if Baratheon got here first. They were still a few days out and I have heard that the Baratheon will be here by the end of the day and then it will be too late they won't be able to take these walls. 

But then I saw her smooth liquid colored curls with bright violet eyes that were locked on the dire wolf. There wasn't any fear in her eyes that I saw but instead, there was amazement. 

“I don't think that I have ever seen any dire wolves other than Ghost let alone two female wolves. If they are here then she won’t have them to protect her. The Lannister aren't known for their kindness or mercy.” The Targaryen girl's tone was soft and gentle as I looked to see her violet eyes easing Nymeria's wild spirit. 

I could sense this overwhelming power and heat coming off of her as a raspy whisper filled Nymeria with fear. It was the same overbearing heat that kept breaking me from my connecting with Nymeria. 

I didn't know what it could have been but then I looked to the sky and I could feel my jaw dropping even as my mind drifted. It was like the fray chord that kept me tethered to Nymeria was about to slip. The searing heat washed over me. I only got a chance to look up. 

What I saw took my breath away. A dragon with a wingspan of 70 feet stared back at me with a deep black body and red accents. I knew that there weren't 3 dragons but four, one for each Targaryen. A sense of relief filled me as my mind snapped out of the bond only to be encircled by the darkness. I don't know how long I was locked in the cell but the screams of Gendry stopped. 

New terrified filled screams echoed in my ears as I looked over to see golden light flooding the dark cells as the doors were flung open men came bursting through the dungeons among them was a man with deep blue hair and a matching three fork beard. The Baratheon was here. 

Robert POV 

Stannis was at my side, the soft panicked neighbors of both of our houses filled my ears as I looked over to see the massive castle. It was like each time that the wind blew I could hear the screams of my son. 

The Letter had been brought to me from the capital and now with each passing moment that went by I was more lost in the rage then I was when I first got the letter. Looking at Harrenhal the looming dark green grass stared back at me taunting me almost looking black in the night. 

When I looked at Harrenhal I knew that the castle was immensely strong. The walls are incredibly thick but it didn't look like they would be able to hold the castle there were barely any men there. 

Any other time I would have wondered what was going on but rage forced my veins to bubble and even as I looked at the walls I could see them lining the walls there couldn't have been more than a 100 or so. 

“This doesn't sit right with me, brother we should wait” I looked at Stannis. His gruff force and pain expression greeted me. His deep blue eyes were locked on the smooth black wall that was the melted looking towers that stood firm. 

Harrenhal is built on a gigantic scale; its colossal curtain walls are sheer and high as mountain cliffs while atop the battlements the wood-and-iron scorpions, the scorpions looked freshly made and I'm sure that this was in retaliation for what happened at Oxcross and Stoney Steps. To think that there were three dragons in the world. Only the tops of five immense towers can be seen because the height of the walls obscures the view of them.

The melted stone had a way of taunting me as if they knew that dragons were back in the world as I was the last one to know it. The heavy and constant weight of my war hammer had a way of making me feel better as a dangerous sneer pulled at my lips. I wanted to see their chests cave, to hear the sickening crunch of bone as my hammer slammed easily through their chest cavities. 

The looming gray sky sat ahead of me as the commander of my sellsword armies rested at my back. There was the commander of the second Ben Plumm and the blue-haired cocky captain of the storm crows. Both had 500 men at their back. The other companies that I bought stood just in front of me. There were massive brown siege weapons that were aching to be used. 

The members of the Company of the Cat were given the Windblown cold dangerous look like they were ready to break out in a fight and kill each other. But both commanders sat firm. The Company of the Cat had a total of 3,000 men that were needed thanks to the Vale forces that were decimated by the dragons. 

The commander of the Company of the Cat stood firm, Bloodbeard is a huge man with a great bush of a beard with fiery red whiskers and long braids. He is a savage commander, with a ferocious need for slaughter, and no taste for peace. He had dark savaged black eyes that were locked on me. 

He had a sneer on his lips as he leered at me and then at the very man of the Windblown that he hated so much. The windblown were standing firm with 2,000 men and their commander, the tattered prince stared back at me. 

The Tattered Prince is sad-eyed and soft-spoken. He speaks classic High Valyrian but when needed he spoke in the common tongue. His hair and mail are silver-grey. His ragged cloak is made of different colored twists of cloth, blue and grey and purple, red and gold and green, magenta and vermilion, and cerulean, all faded by the sun.

The strips are torn and bloodstained, he claims that they were scarps torn from the surcoats of men he has slain. The Tattered Prince sat upon the huge grey warhorse. The stallion's spotted hindquarters are covered with the same multi-colored torn rags as his master's cloak. He almost looked elegant. 

With a total of 6,000 words from the east and another 2,000 from Kings Landing and the force of Dragonstone which three thousand men that were just from Dragonstone island alone. That made a total of 11,000 men. It was hard to believe that I was once the king of the seven kingdoms and now this is all that is left of my force. Bubbling hate-filled my chest. I would take back this caste. 

“The Windblown and the Company of the Cat will take the main gate, while the Second Sones and Storm crows are going to scale the eastern gate and open up the main gate and killed anyone that gets in your way, then head into the dragons while the rest of us are going to head through the main gates and secure the castle,” I spoke in a booming voice and rage ate away at my heart. I was going to get my son back. 

I felt my heart thundering in my chest as the men roared; the sound of clopping hooves echoed in my ears as they started to take the castle; the smooth iron Tipps battering rams were making their way over to.

The sharp pop and whizzes filed my ears as arrows came rushing at them. But they kept moving forward as a few horses reared back in a panic screeching bright as the soft crunching of bones filled my ears. 

“Where do you think the Lannister went?” There was confusion filling Stannis' voice as his deep blue eyes were locked to the castle there was doubt and mistrust filling his eyes as the few 100 men that were left to defend the wall were screaming trying to defend both the eastern and the main gate. 

“He probably ran back to the west” Doubt filled my chest even as I spoke the words as the smooth azure sky and slow fat fluffy clouds moved through the sky and one of them looked to be in the shape of the dragon. Roaring and taunting as it glared at me, the booming slam of the batter ramming against the smooth wooden doors filled my ears as I looked over to the gleaming silver tips.

Panic roars of men filled my heart as I look to the eastern part of the castle that had erupted into a panic yells I knew that the second's son and storm crows managed to get into the castle, the door slowly started to give way as I watched Ben Plumm standing in the middle of the gate a mad grin splitting his face as blood littered his skin. 

I roared with renewed fury and slammed my spurs into my horse. The rest of the men were rushing to my side as we burst through the gates. The singing of steel meant nothing to me. I had only one thought in mind. Gendry, as the wind roared in my ears I watched as his second son came up from the spiral staircase that would lower into the dead-end in his hand was not one person but two. 

Gendry was skin bright red candy patches where his muscles were exposed as blood slipped down his face where there were deep cuts in the right and left temple as blood-soaked his coal-black hair. He was barely standing, his eyes were hazed over with pain and blood loss. I doubt that he would even be able to see me and while I was angry for him leaving I never wanted this to happen to him. 

His skin was littered with blood; two of his fingers were broken and twisted in the strangest of ways, taking in a long heavy breath I noticed the other person in his hand. A young girl that couldn’t has been older than 13.

She had Neds' long face and his wild brown hair that forced a weak twinge of pity to form in my chest. But it disappeared the moment that I noticed her wild gray eyes that had this feral gleam to them that reminded me of their wolves. Her lips were curled over her teeth as she fought against the grips of the two men that held her down. I could feel her hatred from across the yard. 

“Take Gendry to a maester and put the Stark girl in a room in one of the towers befitting her status as a lady. Get men on the walls and fix the gates I don't want anyone creeping in. For all, we know there are people hidden in the forest waiting for Tywin’s orders. The moment that Gendry is well enough the Storm Crows will take him back to the capital with the prisoner and the rest of us will go further into the Riverlands.”

My voice echoed off the empty air and the scent of rotting corpses filled my nose as I looked over to see men and women alike hanging on the walls. The wind howled through the loose stones making it sound like there were dead people wailing in the air. All I could think of as anxiety began to rumble in my chest. Where are the Lannisters? 

Tywin POV 

The gates were open when we got to the capital even from here I could see the shimmering crimson silk sails and prancing lions with my family on the deck of the ships. There was no way that we were going to keep them in the West with the dragons looming just over the horizon. I noticed the golden hair grandson that caused all of this mess and a girl with fiery red hair that had rested on the ship decks with a rounded stomach. 

Looking back to the gates I noticed Little Finger's gray-blue cat eyes were stalking me watching every move that I made. Taking in the smug air around his body I watched as what little gold cloaks that were left were resting behind him, their head bows as they stood to wait for orders, their shoulders rigid and cold. 

Resting at his feet was none other than the young Maya Stone, sure her father might have made her a legitimate child but I would never believe that. She was nothing more than a bastard from the Vale and that wasn’t going to change no matter what anyone said. Her harsh blue eyes were locked on me, her lips curled into disgust and there wasn't even a slight ounce of fear in her eyes. 

Her chin was jutted out knowing that she would never submit, taking in a heavy breath I tossed a look to the south we had to get behind the wall. I didn't want our army exposed like this.

“What is the meaning of this Little Finger?” My questioning and menacing voice filled the empty air as I leered at him. I would be a fool to believe that he was doing this because he believed that Joffrey should be king. 

His thin form seemed to grow at ease as if me speaking made him sure that I wasn't going to kill him but he was wrong if that was his line of reasoning I would have no problem killing him if need be. But when he spoke there was a cunning and arrogant twinge to his voice that had a way of making me lose control of my temper. 

“A gift the Baratheon bastard to do with as you please and the city, there were hardly enough men to defend it, I simply convinced them that it would be in their best efforts to put down their weapons if they wanted to make it out of here alive. After that, they were more than happy to give up. All I ask in return is for the Vale to be free from any rage that you may hold against the other so-called kings.” A dangerous gleam filled Little Finger's eyes as he spoke. 

I knew that Kevan would be at Casterly Rock keeping up appearance so I wasn't too worried if need be we could move back to the West. But for now, we have more things to worry about, taking in a long breath helps in my chest as I took a few long steps forward until I breached the space between me and Little Finger. I knew that my stare was closed off and murderous as I spoke in a low voice. 

“If I think that even for a moment you are plotting behind my back then I will kill you and send your headless corpse back to your nutcase wife do you hear me.” My tone was a low venomous whisper as I stared deep into his cat-like eyes that were shining even more if that were possible. Once that was done the men began to move into the city but made my way straight for the throne room. 

The Iron throne stared back at me and all I could think is that it was the ugliest chair that I have ever seen but so many people wanted it and so much trouble had been caused for this chair. Here I was. I was the one that took back the Iron Throne. It was only because of me that we are even here at this moment. It was my planning and scheming that got us this far and I wouldn't stop until the throne was secure for generations to come. This will be my legacy. 

“Father?” The honey-sweet voice of my daughter forced me to snap my head up looking to see a family that I had spent time at war for. Emerald green eyes locked on me as I noticed Myrcella and Ceresi both had small warm smiles on their faces as I noticed Joffrey had a firm hand on the small of Sansa back. She had a large stomach and she couldn't have been more than a few months pregnant.

She had a healthy glow around her skin as she gave me a warm and welcoming smile but I could see the fear in her eyes. I knew that the fear wasn't for me but for her husband. I could see the doubt shining in her eyes as she looked like she wanted to inch away from his touch but she didn't dare do it in front of all of us. I'm sure that if she had tried that, I would have slapped her. 

I couldn't help but pity the poor girl. It's not her fault that her family rebelled that they decided to side with the Targaryens; those weren't her choices but that didn't seem to matter to her grandson. I took in a few deep breaths letting my chest expand as Joffrey spoke in a cold screech. 

“I want that bastard executed at first light and send her head back to Haren Hall for Robert to see.” A twisted grin pulled at his lips that forced a shudder to rush down my spine as I noticed the crazed glint in his eyes that made them look like wildfire.

It was all that he said to me before moving over to the Iron throne with long steady strides. As he dropped into the chair he jutted his chin out hatred flooded my chest. I was the one that put the crown on his foolish head and I would not have him commanding me. A sneer pulled at my lips as I bowed gracefully making my way out of the room.

Making my way out of the throne room I could see Tyrion there was a cold look on his face as he sneered at me. I knew that he didn't like running away to the capital, or the fact that we pulled all of our men out the field letting the other kings kill each other. 

But that the moment we needed to keep our forces fresh and in reserve and not fishing would do that, we had the Vale forces what was left of the scatter forces, now we had to make sure that we could keep the throne and more kingdoms would flock to our side. You can’t be the king of the seven kingdoms without the throne. 

“Take a force of 35,000 and hold Dragonstone. The Targaryens will come home to reclaim their island sooner or later and I won't have them having a base of operations so close to our capital.” Even as I spoke I could see the way that Tyrion's emerald green eyes began to widen with doubt as he sneered at me like this was the last thing that he wanted.

But I'm sure that it would be safer there then it was here. There is always a chance that Robert won’t go further into the Riverland he might just come back here who knows but I knew one thing, they would all know that we took the capital, and then there will be eyes on us we needed to be ready. 

Tyrion gave me a firm nod as if to say that he didn't like it but he would do it. Once I nodded I began to make my way down the hall only the echoing slaps of my boots filled my ears as I thought about the dragons that were flying around the kingdoms. While they are off fighting in the Riverland I would build scorpions to take care of them I wasn't going to lose a second time. 

Varys POV 

Ashmark is the castle of House Marbrand in the Westerlands. Located in hilly terrain, the castle is situated southeast of the Crag, northwest of the Golden Tooth, and north of Sarsfield. It was a good place to rest after the battle but now there was a sense of tradition that filled me as I noticed the massive black ad white dragon that rested before me. 

Aegon Targaryen sat with his back to a sleeping dragon, his bright white wings were glowing in the light as they wrapped around his body. Aegon had a blade rested in his lap as he carefully ran a smooth rage against the blood-stained blade. 

Resting in front of him was a patch of grass that was black as the night sky. The scent of burning flesh and hair filled my nose and I knew that he had to have just killed someone and his dragon ate him. 

For a moment I thought that he had gone mad like his grandfather but his bright indigo eyes were not only calm but they were piercing and controlling. I knew that he wasn't mad but he was dispensing justice. His eyes were locked on his blade as he spoke in a steady and blank voice.

”When my sister told me that she had a spy in the capital I was hoping that it was anyone else but you, sadly it was, in fact, the spider that cares for no one but himself. You will back anyone that has the power to win. You can claim it is for the realm but it is really for you. What do you want, Varys? My sister is the one that deals with you, not me.” 

His monotone voice had a way of uncovering me more then if he was yelling at me, I noticed his dragon stirring the massive 90 feet wing dragons began to raise his winged arms held him up as his smooth black tail curled tightly around Aegon's feet as venomous green eyes locked on me. His hatred was searing and ripping into me as I didn't dare move. I could feel it even from here as the overwhelming heat of his dragon bored down on me. I knew that one wrong move and I will be the next one to die. 

“I bring dire news of your grace, Tywin Lannister has your sister and the bastard prince, or should I have seen they had your sister. He taunted Robert into coming after his son and then snuck away. He is now resting in the capital with his men and they are fortifying their position in Dragonstone. Robert now rests at Harrenhal and your wife Queen Daenerys is on her way with the Golden Company. It should be more than enough. My spies tell me that his men are less than 20,000 and are no match for a dragon.” Even though I knew that my information was right I watched something savage burn in his eyes. 

He started to rise as I noticed out of the corner of my eyes to see the once king of the north now turned warden of the north. His deep blue eyes were locked on me only from a moment before looking at his brother/cousin. 

“The men are itching to fight, all the men have been healed and they are ready for the next battle seeing you kill Stafford renew their spirits.” His northern accent filled my ears as I attached the brother interacting. 

Aegon's eyes were lit up with fury, his indigo eyes were locked on me as he spoke in a murderous voice, one that told me that he was god going to let this be. “I'm going to the Stoney Steps to get my sister. We are heading to Harrenhal to get Arya and kill the Baratheon scum. You are going to take the men and take the Lannister home. We have come this far to run away with our tails between our legs. Once we take care of Robert we will be back in the west.” 

Aegon's voice was sure and strong as fury burned bright in his eyes. I'm sure that he was ready to get his vengeance for his family and justice for the second father that he lost to Robert Baratheon. Worry flooded my chest as I rested the urge to run my teeth against my lower lips as I spoke in a worried lace voice. 

“There is more your grace, the Iron islands have declared Baleon there king and they are now attacking the north.” My voice shook with worry as I looked over to both Starks who was now boiling in rage. That was the last straw for Warden Stark, he all but burned with rage as he shook his head and spoke in a verrant voice. 

“We don't have the men who needed to take the castle without a dragon to burn down the walls. We won't be able to take the castle; they would only pick us off and with the North in danger and Arya in the hands of the enemy. I won't be going West.”

His burning blue eyes told me that he wouldn't back down even as the strong dragon behind him had black smoke billowing from his flaring nose looking ready to burn us both if his rider commanded it. 

Aegon, on the other hand, let out a heavy sigh his rigid shoulders collapsed only for a moment his rage subsided as he looked over to me only for a moment before nodding his head sadly.

“Fine, take the army and go to the Stoney Steps and get back with the other men, then from there, we can take the fight to the west. Once we take back Harrenhal we will deal with the Krakens and the Lions. The Stag kings will be the first to fall. I'm going on ahead. While we take back the North and deal with the Iron born, grandmother will take back Dragonstone before the lions can colonize it. I'm leaving, take Varys with you if you even smell treacherous intent from him then kill him.” 

His cold distant voice shocked me as he started to climb the smooth white leathery wing of his dragon as a long black coiling neck that helped him up the back. There was a dangerous look in his eyes as they were alive with fury. Harren Hall this time around would be reduced to ash. 


	44. The Riverlands Forces Start To Come Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Renly POV 

The verdant valleys were staring back at me scorched black from the dragon flames while men who looked on with shock and dismay as I noticed that there were two women that caused all this excitement. One was the very princess that I thought I could marry and take over but instead there she stood in a pair of tight black leather riding pants and a smooth lightweight leather chest plate with a spear resting at her back. 

The glowing aura told me that it was Valyrian steel. There was this dangerous look on her eyes as she leered me. I knew that she didn't like me even before this mess got started. I could only think about how much she hated me now after what my family had done to her. Taking in a long heavy breath my chest stilled as I noticed the massive 70 feet wingspan dragon that rested behind her. 

A long coiling green neck with blue accents peeking through stared back at me, the sight of the mighty beast had a way of taking my breath away. Her deep ocean blues eyes were locked on me as her glittering ocean blue wings stared back at me as her large green body and blue underbelly stared back at me. 

Her long green tail with bright blue spikes was wrapped protectively around the body of the young princess who was now made a queen. Her violet eyes were locked on me but as she spoke over the booming voice that echoed over the groans of dying men were caught off by the war of the dragon that looked behind her. Black smoke rising out the flaring nostrils of the young dragon as if to say shut up or you will be the next to burn. 

“I'm sure that a lot of you are confused about why we were here, we sent ambassadors to speak to your king to ask him to bend the knee peacefully. Lady Stark, Sir Andrew, and Lord Monford came here for peace between our two forces. Instead, the arrogant Renly overplayed his hand and refused, in fact, he locked away our people instead of letting them leave.” 

When her voice paused I could see this coldness that settled in her eyes as her chin jutted out and her flaring purple eyes burned with defense as I could see the way that the corner of her ruby red lips was twitching like she was fighting the urge to give me a devious grin. Whispers started to echo in the air as I looked at Lady Catelyn. She had her head bowed and her shoulders slump a bit like she realized that she wasn't as superior as she might have thought.

“If not for the fact that our people were trapped here in this camp I would have killed you all myself but my grandmother reminded me that it was not your fault that your leader is an arrogant fool. But now you are being present with a choice, you have a chance to have a better king and two better Queens. We have taken three free cities and have won the battle of the Oxcross and the battle of Ironsmans' bays. You can be a part of the greatest force that the seven kingdoms has ever known since the conquest of the seven kingdoms.” 

Rhaenys voice was so sure and strong that I could see the way that my men were swayed under the weight of her words. All the while the queen dowager rested on her smooth snow white and pink dragon. Bright pink eyes that managed to take my breath away even more than the sea green dragon was able to do. 

Taking one look at her I didn't know what to say as the men roared with approval. Peaking out just behind the shoulder of the queen was none other than Lord Monford. He had this smug smile on his face, one that said that you should have taken our deal when you had the chance. He sat on the dragon-like he was born to do so. 

My breath hitched and my shoulders shook as I looked back to see a massive green head with glitter blue horns staring back at me, a murderous look on her face as deep blue slit eyes were locked on me as Rhaenys spoke in a cold tone.

"If I executed you then I would be killing you for the crimes that your brother committed against my family. I would be no better than the mad grandfather that started this whole mess. I won't be him, bow before me and you can be lord of the Stormlands and the Reach or deify me and die" 

Menacing and cold her voice was laced with a Dornish accent as she gave me a pinning stare, one that said go ahead and deify me. Queen Dowager broke through the tension with strong booming words. 

"I am leaving for the Dragonstone. I'm sure that Daenerys has already sent their fleet ahead. You should find Dany at River Run and Aegon should be at Ashmark." She nodded her head firmly before taking off with a sharp crack of her wings. The wind whipped up as the air grew stale and hot. Most of the injured started to move away getting ready to pack up the tent as I was forced down with the massive sea-green dragon not sure of what to do. 

My body stilled and my mind went blank. I knew that my legs would shake as I leered at the young Queen. Her arms were folded firmly behind her back and her fingers interlace with power and fury burning in her violet eyes. 

I knew that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. It would be yes or death. The men would be proud to be behind her; that meant that I was the only one that needed to agree to it. I looked to my left to see my pretty young wife. 

She wore a pale green samite gown with a tight-laced bodice that bares her shoulders and the top of her bosom I'm sure that if I was any other man that I would be able to look away from her chest but I was more focus on the dragon and the princes that were meant to kill me if I said no. 

Margaery dropped to her knees without even thinking about it. I'm sure this is an easy choice but I wasn't so sure. The warning was that the Targaryens were coming for the Baratheons. I doubt that the king would be pleased with the choice that his queens are making on his behalf when it comes to me. 

But when I spoke I knew that it would be my only saving grace in the ways of surviving. I would have to hide behind the skirts of a dragon lord and hope that she could convince her husband not to kill me. 

"Of course your grace." I dropped down to one knee and said my pledge I would just have to hope that this didn't blow up in my face. I gritted my teeth in the hopes of hiding my rage. The last thing that I wanted to do was bow before a woman. I knew that my pride wouldn't allow it but my heart told me that I could either bow or I could die. 

The dangerous gleam in Rhaenys violet eyes told me that she didn't want to simply let me live free of her control. I knew that there is no way that the Targaryens would ever allow us to forget what our family did to them or what we are trying to do now. 

Looking over to Loras I could see the hate flaring in his stare like the last thing that he wanted to do was for me to bow but instead, he dropped to one knee and leered at the ground. I hope that he doesn't do anything foolish. 

Jon POV 

The wind roared in my ears but I was used to it by now my mind was rushing back to Arya to the last time that I saw her and she begged me not to go to the east or at least take her with me. Guilt bubbled in my chest maybe if I did take her then this wouldn't have happened that she would not be in the hands of the very people that killed one of my siblings before and I wouldn't let them do it a second time. 

The golden rays of the sun slammed at my back while the billowing heat of Vhagars sizzling scales bathed the rest of my body with heat. His enormous green eyes were locked on something in the distance. Slowly I slipped into his mind seeing a wide field of vision and off in the distance as clear as day I noticed a massive force. 

The head banner was black with a crimson three-headed dragon resting on it. Sitting beside that banner was two more banners, one was half Targaryen the other side the Dornish sun pierced by a spear and the final banner was one that was half stark, half Targaryen. 

Riding at the head of the pack was Arthur, his golden helm rested on his head and I couldn't see his face but the massive greatsword Dawn that rested on his back gave him away. Almost all of the ground forces were with him and the fleets I could only hope were on their way to Dragonstone. 

Sitting at his side were Dornishmen one of whom I knew had to be the red viper of Dorne. His piercing stare locked to the sky as if they could see Vhagar. I'm sure that he was taken away by the glittering white wings much like others. 

Most of the forces were heading to the Stoney Steps that Vhagar was now circling over, though they looked to be a few days out of the Stoney steps and I didn't have time to wait for them. They would wait here with the rest of the forces. Slipping slowly out of Vhagar’s mind I looked to the ground. 

The ground started to come closer the wind started to lower as I noticed off to the side just outside the camp a dragon nest with a massive command tent that I knew had to be Rhaenys quarters. Scylla let out a warning screech telling everyone in the camp that something was approaching. Her long coiling green neck had changed since I saw her in the past few months back. 

Now there were streaks of blue making their way down her neck and onto her shoulders, her ocean blue eyes were locked on me as her glittery blue wings started to move to hold her up as her expecting blue stare and sea green body was glittering in the light as I watch the people of the camp. 

I'm sure that they either didn't sense the danger looming over them or they didn't care that sentries on camp looked relaxed. I could see men collapsing to the ground. Many of them were now staring up at us with fear. Blood turns their Bangladesh red as they struggle to stand. There was a cold look in their eyes as they looked haunted I noticed one man hobbling over to the main keep. 

A lean man with a bandage wrapped firmly around his chest as he walked gingerly and carefully in long strides. His bright blue eyes were dilated to me only for a moment before walking into the tent. I'm sure that he would tell them about the dragon that was disappearing on camp. Taking in a long heavy breath I watched as Vhagar was all but hovering over the ground. 

I'm sure that this host might have been mighty and strong before the battle but one battle and they are collapsing by the second battle they need Rhaenys and grandmother to bail them out. 

It was pitiful to even think about it. Even now I knew that if I walked into that command tent that there was a chance that Renly would be there. I know that I told Rhaenys that I wouldn't allow them to die for another's crimes.

But there was part of me that wanted to just hate Baratheons all of them; they were the ones that killed my family or beheaded the only father that I knew but that didn't matter, not with a war to fight so I swallowed my rage and my hate. With a sharp thud, we slammed into the ground and Vhagar whipped his neck back. His massive blackhead stared back at me; his white glittering horns were growing sharper with the passing day. 

One-touch and they had a way of hurting my hands, I smiled warmly at him as I looked at my calloused palms that felt like rough leather as I carefully began to scratch underneath his sizzling skin. The warmth of his body forces power to rush through me as every nerve of my body feels on fire. 

Venomous green eyes were burning into the very depths of my soul as Vhagar ached for vengeance as if feeding off of my own emotions the chord between my heart and his grew taunts as he gave me a scaly smile that said hurry up and get off of me already. 

Chuckling gently I slid down his back, while his long coiling neck was curled around ready to catch me if need be his body was pressed firmly against the ground as he gave me a warm smile. The smooth green grass was slick with early morning dew as the air began to shimmer from the heat rolling off of Scylla’s body. The young she-dragon gave me an approving screech. 

There was a warmth to her soft purse as a large blocky head nuzzled the palms of my hands until I laughed and gave in. Warm tendrils spread throughout my chest as my finger sizzled against her smooth scales. I felt a sense of peace among the dragons that I never felt amongst the people of the seven kingdoms. I could see Vhagars head pushed me far as if to say stop stalling. 

A sad smile pulled at my lips as I looked back at the warm venomous green eyes love shining in them as he gave me that same taunting and warm scaly lip smile. Black gleaming teeth the shape of daggers stared back at me. I shook my head sadly and started to move down the slick patch of grass and into the smooth crimson-colored command tent. 

Even from where I could hear the argument of the other lords, I knew that Rhaenys would give each of them the same impression that she gave me whenever I told her no. A ghosting smile pulled at my lips but I wouldn't let it show as I gripped tightly the smooth silk tent flap to see a group of men in the room. 

Among them is the young lord Renly his crazy blue eyes were locked on the map where there was a large number of troops moving in from the west I'm sure that they were fearing that they were the king in the west forces. 

“Those are my forces, the Warden of the North is coming back without a dragon to burn down the walls; they wouldn't be able to take the rock without extreme loss of life. Hello love” 

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at Dornish beauty in front of me. Her supple red lips were quivering into a living smile as I walked across the room in long strides as I pulled her lips into a deep kiss. All the passion that I held for her came burning bright in my chest. She flung her arms around my neck and pulled me close as my own hands rested on her hips pulling her close until her large breasts were pressed firmly against my chest. 

A soft whispery moan left her lips but it was only when Lord Tarly cleared his throat that we broke apart. I stared deep into the smooth violet eyes, a warm smile pulling at her lips as this flirty air started to enclose her.

“Arthur and your uncle bring the rest of our forces here where is the grandmother I heard that she was here” I felt a confusion filling my chest sinking into my stomach as I pulled from her grasp much to her dismay as she snarled angrily at me before she pointed out the map where the brightly painted blue water of the Crownlands stared back at me. 

“They are on their way to Dragonstone. I'm sure that they are going to run into Ironborn at least a few times. Monford left with her on dragon back. Why did you forgo your conquest of the West?” A sly smile pulled at her ruby lips but as her brows furrowed in confusion as if she didn't understand what was going on. But I could only feel doubt and sadness filling my chest as I thought of my sister.

I looked over to Lady Catelyn. There was a cold look in her eyes as she gave a look of humility. I didn't know what caused the change in her but I don't know if I trusted it just yet. Her shoulders were rigid and I'm sure that she could sense that there was something wrong. 

I sighed heavily as I looked to Lord Randyll, I nodded firmly at him as I spoke in a cold and commanding voice, “Lord Randyll I would be an honor if after this mess is over you would take up the position of Master of Warfare, if not for your fighting skills and prowess the Battle of Bitterbridge would have ended with Stannis winning. I heard that he is quite bitter from his loss to you.” 

A warmth filled my chest as I smiled as Lord Randyll looked scared but something told me that he wasn't the kind of man that looked surprised. Rhaenys checked at his startled expression as she jerked her head over to Renly and spoke in an amused voice her words spilling out in high Valyrian. 

“You should have seen the battle of the Stoney Steps, it was pitiful this one sat in the camp looking on with fear even his injured men fought harder than him.” A tuning edge filled her voice and I couldn't help the booming amused laughter that left my lips as I could see a wicked smile forming on her face. 

Renly’s cobalt blue eyes were cold as I noticed a man with green armor standing firmly behind him, a young boy with liquid gold eyes. I knew that he had to be the knight of flowers. If I remember correctly he was the so-called captain of the Rainbow guard. 

I could help but roll my eyes at the thought as I noticed the other lords of the Reach among them being Lord Mace Tyrell. There were envy and jealousy in his eyes. I'm sure that he wouldn't have chosen to side with the Baratheons if he knew about the Targaryen dragons. Though I'm sure that at the moment this was not the time to talk about marriages.

“I would be honored by your grace. I could easily start now and I have to agree with the queen, it was better to stay in the west.” His cunning and grateful voice helped to put me at ease though my heart was booming with anticipation for my next battle with the Baratheon that filled both of my fathers. 

I nodded my head firmly as I shifted my worry and stared back at Catelyn. I knew that she wasn't going to take the news well. I'm even more sure that she will find a way to blame me for this but I spoke with an urgency that wasn't in my voice before. 

“Varys had brought me news a few days ago that forced me and Lord Stark to change our plans. The Baratheons were baited by the Lannisters. Tywin managed to get his hands on Gendry and Arya, Robert and Stannis Baratheon have taken Harren Hall and Dany is on her way there with the Golden company the bulk of the forces are coming here to make sure that there are no more attacks on an already weakened force. I came here to get you Rhaenys. Vhagar needs time to hunt and rest. We flew three days straight to get here. We will leave in the morning. Rest assured Lady Starks we will stop at nothing to get Arya back. Sadly we have also heard that the Krakens are attacking the North and right now we don't have time to go back to the North” 

I knew that my voice was sure and strong as I looked over to Renly the moment that our eyes locked there was defense in his eyes as he spoke in a quicken voice. “Your grace I would like to go with you if I may. They are my brothers and have made it their life's goal to kill me. I would like to be there to watch them die.” 

There was a mock coldness to his voice though I could tell that it was taking all he had not to shrink from my cold piercing stare. I'm not sure if he meant any of what he just said but if he thought that I was going to let him ride my dragon then he was out of his mind and I told him as much. 

“How do you plan on getting there? It is a week's hard ride to get to Harrenhal from here and I don't plan on taking my stallion instead of my dragon. The more time that we spend riding, the less time that I have to get to the battlefield in time.” 

There was a coldness that settled in my own voice as I leered at the young lord who looked like he was going to stumble over his own stupidity, Rhaenys, on the other hand, seemed to be thrilled by the idea of taking him with us but I could see a dangerous and taunting edge to her voice.

“He can ride with me Jon, I don't mind and I'm sure that Scylla could use a mid-flight snack in case she gets hungry.” She chuckles as fear flashed across Renly’s face. It was almost comical as I watched the way that he started to regret his words. 

I could see him struggling to steal his nerves but I knew why Rhaenys wanted to bring him; she was hoping that he would die in battle. I sighed heavily knowing that there was no way that I was going to get her to change her mind so I simply nodded my head as Rhaenys gripped tightly to my hand as if to say don't move a muscle.

“Good, now that we are done planning I would like a moment alone with my husband. So get out.” There was a taunting and sultry edge to her voice as she gave me wide dark lustful eyes. I can only wonder what is going on with the other kingdoms.


	45. In The Crownlands

Tyrion POV 

Thunder boomed with deafening claps as purple lightning streaked across the sky, the bolts occasionally slamming into the black water, lightning currents lit up the water, dancing on the surface, and killing any life unlucky to be lurking beneath the surface. 

The wind howled fiercely as the ice-cold water pelted my face, my eyes burning and stinging as salt-filled them. The deck grew slick beneath my feet as the creaks and groans of the rigging filled the night. 

Commands were shouted through the air as people shrieked, orders lost to the wind as the thunder boomed louder, suddenly it felt like the world was shaking when the black night lit up as screeches of an unearthly beast filled my ears. Terror threatened to grip me but I hardened my heart and gripped tightly to the railing, more than once my feet tried to give out on me but I focused on the captain at the helm. 

The sails ripped from the force of the wind as the sailors struggle to get the canvas sails down and the others out. The boat rocked as I stumbled up the stairs to the helm, I could barely see a few feet in front of me, the light fading as the night turned deep black from the rain. 

I screamed but all I could feel was the rumbling in my throat, I tried to speak but still, thunder boomed as the lightning cracked like a whip, nothing but the rumble in my chest told me that I was speaking. 

The captain didn't even seem to see me until the boat lurched left and then right shaking the men from their perches only for some to fall to their deaths. A few managed to grip the rigging and slide down to safety but others fell without a rope to grab onto.

The bass of the thunder made it seem like cannon fire as I reached the helm and gripped the railing with fear for my life. The wind whipped my hair into my face until I saw nothing but the coast of gold. Anxiety hammers in my chest and coils tightly in my stomach and all I could think were that I'm going to die on some bloody ship

Thunder boomed, dangerously cracked against the sky and thick arcing tendrils of purple cracked like whips against the blackened sky. The black waves churned and slapped against the boat drenching the deck in seawater.

I noticed some of the men gripping tightly to the railing so tightly that their knuckles turned bone-white and the muscles in their arms and shoulders grew taunt. Struggling to keep themselves upright, all the while Dragonstone loomed overhead. Power radiated off the magical black stone that all but screamed that I don't belong here. 

The ship let out a terrified groan as it threatened to capsize, fear sat heavily in my stomach as my heart thundered loudly but not loud enough to block out the whispers echoing off the ocean taunting me in cold raspy voices.

_ “You are no dragon lord your not even a Blackfyre, you have no place here, even a dragon’s seed would be better than you” _ The cold taunting whispers force hate in my heart as I looked at the fishing village that sat in the shadow of Dragonstone they sat hidden in the shadow but even they seemed to be taunting me.

The rain pelted against my skin like an arrowhead, cold and the piercing rain continued to pelt me as the whisper slammed against my skull. The more that we sat on the sea I could feel the waves pushing back the ship as I noticed the white sand that had long winding caves systems. 

There was a coldness that began to fill me as I looked on to the black smoke that was billowing out of the cave. It almost looked like there were bright red eyes gazing at me as if there was something hiding in the caves. This time the whispers echoed grew loud and booming assaulting my ears and forcing my mind to boom with pain. 

“ _ False prophet! Lair! You're no dragon! You will never see the sun again, you will die at sea! _ ” I didn't think that I would make it back to the Island when after a few hours of fighting against the waves we landed but the voices only got louder as they screamed at me I knew that I wasn't going to be able to avoid the cruel words it was like the Castle was trying to taunt me out of the castle. 

The Next Morning

The castle is cold and cruel just as it had been last night. The whispers around me even now I ignored them and made my way out the castle. It was the only time that I was free of them. Only the sight of the rolling green hills helped to put me at ease as I looked over to the old Maester who was waiting for me. He was shuffling over to me even as we spoke. 

The bright blue sky stared back at me, the air still humid and moist from the rain, the grass was slick under my feet but the white fluffy clouds and golden sunlight told me that everything was okay.

The loud pounding of hammers filled my ears like the soft sizzle of steel being placed in the water-filled my ears. I looked to the fishing village that was alive with people they were looking at us with curious stares I'm sure that they have heard the rumors of the Targaryens having dragons once more as they would have preferred to see them coming to the island instead of the Lannsiters that were the first to start the war. 

“Lord Tyrion we have news from the Riverlands, the Targaryens forces have both Lord Stark and Lord Baratheon bend the knee to them, the bulk of their forces are now resting at the Stoney steps. But there is more, a small contingent of Targaryen forces coming here, a large force of 1,800 ships are making their way here and will be here soon. Within the next two fortnights but we will be ready. Lord Stannis before the battles even started we were shoring up defenses and the moment that we heard rumors of dragons, scorpions were added to the ships and the castle walls and there are still more being made for the moving carriages for the supply lines. As well we will be ready. Your father’s plan worked as well, Stannis and Robert are in Harrenhal not aware that the dragons are on their way. Aegon and Rhaenys are going to meet Daenerys” 

I simply nodded my head as I looked around the volcanic island knowing that there had to be more dragon eggs on this island. “Take a smaller team and search the island starting with the main keep. I want to know if there are more dragon eggs hidden here.”

It was all that I said before making my way to the fishing village. I wanted to stalk the people that I will be ruling over until my father says otherwise or until the Targaryens get here but surely they were all busy with the Baratheons in the Riverlands. Surely a dragon wouldn't be on their way here or else we would have seen it by now right? 

Rhaella POV 

The air was thick with anticipation as the bright shimmering blue water stared back at me as I felt the eyes of Monford on me. The crashing waves seemed to ease his worried fill stares. By now word had reached the entire realm. We heard murmurs that scorpions were lining the walls of our enemies' keeps. While our allies rejoice in the news.

Varys had been honest so far about what has been going around the other kingdoms, though that hasn't allowed any of us to ease up with worry. I knew that at any moment things could take a turn for the worse. Dragons are powerful but they are not weapons and they can choose when to stop listening and unlike weapons, they can die there is no telling what could happen they could get lucky and shoot one of us down and I think that is what worried Monford the most 

That I will be that person that gets shot down from the sky and I know that it isn't a realistic thought but that doesn't keep the thought from occurring that only makes us foolish for thinking in such away. I took in a long deep breath doing my best to calm my own heart thanks to my scattered thoughts. It has been only a fortnight since we have taken off from Ironsmans bay. 

We have heard reports of the ships ripping apart the coast of the reach and the towns of the North and everything in-between I wasn’t dumb enough to think that I would be safe if we kept going this way sooner or later we would run into ships I could only hope that we don't lose too many ships in the fight. Sure we have plenty to spare but that doesn't mean that we should throw away our military might which at this point is our only advantage. 

My heart thundered in my chest as the bright blue sky loomed overhead as the warmth began to spread throughout my chest. Just the feeling of flying through the sky was more than enough to shake away all the doubt and worry that had once been filling my chest and my mind dissipated in the wind. A warm smile pulled at my lips as the echoing screeches of Iris filled my ears. 

I let out a burst of soft laughter as the roar of the wind began to die down in the rushing bubbling water no longer made a loud splash as it hit against the hull of the ship. The moist air started to grow heavier as the sun grew with intensity as we flew for hours, and without incident. 

I could see Lannisters ships resting off the side they were moving slowly along the coast and the deep brown hull was turning me. The shimmering silk had the golden prancing lion across the red silk, I had once seen that sigil and knew that we had allies in them but now they were not the trusted allies but enemies. Jamie had been one of my only comforts in my hellish marriage with Aerys. 

Now he and his family were the very reason that we were forced out of our home and that alone drove me into a murderous frenzy. My blood boiled and rushed with fury as my vision narrowed as Iris moved her head back her lean and elegant head let out a raspy screech filled with the fury of her own. 

Sunset pink eyes were locked on the ships as if sensing my rage, the distance between us grew shorter as I looked back to see Monford. His shoes were slapping against the decks as he yelled out an order in a commanding voice. I knew that they were getting ready to attack but they weren't going to get the chance. 

I leaned into the smooth lean body of Iris, her soft sizzling scales were now burning as flames started to stoak in the back of her throat. Her cracking shimmering white wings pushed us through the air with ease. There were no more than 40 ships all of them alive with panic screams. I couldn't hear the exact words but there was purpose filling their eyes as they yelled with all of their might. I was growing closer to the flagship 

The roaring lion figurehead looked alive as this dangerous look formed on the twisted gilded steel. There was this darkness that swallowed me as my mind raced with one thought: burn them all. Hate bubble in my chest as I had a sharp thunk and a whizzing filling my ears. I snapped my head back to see an oversized arrow with a bard tip flying past me. 

The thick wooden shaft soared through the air as I snapped my head back watching as 39 more scorpion bolts came rushing at me. Panic echoed in my chest as I pulled back on the smooth white spikes of Iris. Panic filling my chest forced my rage to quell as Iris let out her own panic screech like she knew that if we weren’t careful we would plunge into the water as Meraxes did so long ago. 

With a furious crack, Iris ascended higher into the sky until I couldn't see the ship but I knew that with her all-knowing gazes locked on them there would be no escape. There was a coldness in her pink stare as I took in a long heavy breath steadying my heart and chilling my heart. I wasn't going to lose anyone else to the Lannisters. I could hear the men screaming reload the soft rattle of chains filled my ears as I took that as my chance. 

The wind roared in my ears as I darted through the air the bright blue sky faded from my sight as my eyes were locked on the black and brown docks. The loud echoing slaps of shoes filled my ears as I looked at the large crossbows. There had to be three men on each one of them panic filling their chest and their eyes, the fleet was closing in but they wouldn't be here before I burned them all. 

It took only one word to destroy 40 ships, “Dracarys” The word flowed from my lips like I had not had a dragon. The stoking flames in the back of her throat came bursting to life as a white ball lined with pink flames darted out. The scent of sulfur filled my nose as excitement filled my chest. Black smoke began to rise from the ball as my eyes were burning bright as the smoke was fanned by her wings. 

Raining flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh rose high into the sky as the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Hate-filled their eyes as their legs shook with fear.

Pink and white flames melded together turning it an even player pink like color, that was blackening the sea salted wood with ease. The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion. Iris was leaner than the other dragons and her flames came out as short fireballs but her force was just as devastating as the others. 

The water exploded by the ship breaking apart as a light film of fire rested on top of the surface. People that tried to escape into the sea were greeted by flames, their echoing screeches, and the scent of burning pus-filled my nose. The aridic smell filled the air as the dying screeches of men and the burning mast stared back at me. 

The prancing lions were eaten away as the creeping pink and white flames moved up the sails. Iris let out a vicious scream as a sound bout of flames came marching toward the remaining ships. Men screamed in a frenzy to fire the bolts but I watched as the crossbows burst apart into fiery splinters as the scent of burning wood filled the air. 

I could hear a mix of cheering from my allies and screaming of our enemies. The Lannisters would be the first to fall in this bay. Next, I will take my islands back and soon we will all be resting on the island planning our next move. I'm coming for the Lannisters and they will regret it. 


	46. Battle Of HarrenHal

Rhaenys POV 

The soft whispers of camp filled the air as I looked over to Jon. Jon was snoring softly, his features were soft and peaceful. He had a way of making me smile. He always had a way of forcing me to smile. He was so young and there were times like this when he was sleeping that he looked younger than how old he actually is. I was so used to hearing the soft snores of Ghost. But I'm sure that he was still in the West making his way to the Riverlands. 

A small smile pulled at my lips but my mind was in three places, here if the soft snoring husband that I have come to love. The wife on her way to Harren Hal to confront the very man that killed our father and allowed Aegon to get murder and would have murdered me if not for Ned Stark. Finally, there was the Lannister bastard that was making his way to the camp. I knew that he was inching closer. 

He wouldn't be as smug as before knowing that there was not one dragon but four. I'm sure that Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur were less than pleased. They would want to kill him for the money that they got the chance. 

“Your thinking about the Lannister '' A husky sleep lace voice filled my ears as I looked over to Jon. His bright indigo eyes locked on me. His voice didn't sound like he was questioning. His voice was more matter of fact. There was a coldness that settled in his eyes at the thought of the Lannister but how could he know what I was thinking? 

Jon as if seeing the confusion on my face gave me a warm smile as he grabbed my waist and pulled me under him with all of his strength. A sultry smile pulled at his soft pink lip as his calloused hands felt like heaven against my body. The warmth and love in his eyes had a way of forcing me to squirm under his gaze. 

There was something about Jon that made me feel weak but in a good way like I would melt from a few sweet tender words. There was love in each word that he spoke “You were sneering and a woman as beautiful as you should never have cause to sneer. I can change that.” There was a dark edge to his voice as his indigo eyes pried into the depths of my body forcing all the warmth in my body to pool in between my legs as hunger started to flood my chest. 

I couldn't think of anything but having him in my bed, but I wouldn't be the lamb and he the dragon, I gripped tightly to his waist flipping me under him as his eyes widened with confusion but they were half-lidded and hungry with lust. 

I ripped away his clothes, not even his small clothes remained. There was nothing left, the heavy moist air stifled my skin but even still shivers rushed through me as a sense of excitement and euphoria washed over me. Jon looked over me with half-lidded eyes as I looked down at his 8-inch cock, I could feel the drool beginning to accumulate in my mouth. 

I looked at his muscular body, thin white lines, and a scar ran along with his arms from single combat battles with the men of the east. His sculpted brown's skin greeted me as I ran my fingers hungrily over his skin. His skin burned my fingers as if he was about to breathe the fire of his own. I bent down my head as his fingers were running hungrily through my hair like he couldn't wait for me to get to work. 

His coarse black hair stared back at me as I gave him a smile letting my tongue lick the tip of his cock, while white pre-cum spilled from his head. His breath started to turn into a heavy pant as a growl of hunger and need to fill him. A primal hunger that I had only seen in the eyes of wild animals now filled his stare. 

I couldn't help the sense of pride that filled me as I looked to see the need that was burned in his eyes. I gripped tightly around the shaft of his cock the power and warmth that buzzed in his skin forced myself to get wet.

Without waiting another moment I curled my lips over his cock, a sense of hunger rushed over me as he tangled his fingers deeper into my hair as he forced my head down and I hummed happily around his cock. I could feel the way that his veins pulsed in my mouth as the salty-sweet taste of his pre-cum flooded my mouth. 

A sharp growl left him as my voice rumbled in the back of my throat only adding another wave of pleasure. As my head bobbed back and forth taking in all eight inches of him his chest heaved heavily and more erratic as his muscle tenses as my own body burned with pleasure crashing over me in never-ending waves.

The more I sucked the hungry I got and as I felt his veins pulse and his cock twitched he finally let out a low throaty moan that turned me on, cum thick and salty cum exploded into the back of my mouth. The salty taste felt like heaven against my tongue as it poured down my throat, as I guzzled it all. 

As I pulled away I felt light-headed but my lust ran rampant. I wanted nothing more than to squeal as he gripped tightly to my waist throwing us both down onto the feather bed. I watched his indigo eyes turn black with lust as he glared down at me as if I am a morsel that he wanted to tear apart.

Hovering over my naked body I could feel heat pulsating from him as I gripped hungrily at his shoulder digging my nails deep into his skin as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist forcing him into me. Euphoria and need began to run over me as my body craved his, his finger ran gently over my body tracing each curve. 

His fingers were digging into my skin as I let out a sultry moan. His mouth mingled with his salty cum flooding his lips. I could feel his rock hard cock shoving in me as I clawed hungry I could feel the skin giving way under the power and force of my nails.

I could feel a new all-consuming hunger as I curled my hand around the back of his neck pulling him closer against my lips until the kiss turned hard and wild. A sharp gasp left my own lips as I gripped together to his neck as I came undone under the power of his muscles as they contracted before loosening.

With another sharp thrust, my eyes snapped up as a loud scream left my lips as I begged him not to stop my tone high and sultry. I could feel his cock twitching inside of me as he thrust faster and harder starved of sex and begging for a release. 

My own body began to shake and quiver under his power. I felt like I was flying as chemicals flooded my brain. His thrust began to grow sharp and my walls tightened around his cock, as his thrust grew hard and erratic, my screams began to grow louder echoing off the air. I'm sure the whole camp could hear us. His soft grunts filled my ears as our eyes locked on each other, I could feel my toes curling, ripping apart the sheets as I wanted nothing more than to be ravaged by the man above me. 

His tongue probed every inch of my mouth until we meld into one hiss began to fade away so did my moans only we remained. I could feel a pressure begin to build inside of me again as Jon began to still, his eyes were locked on me as I felt his seed erupted into me. A warmth expanded in my chest as I screamed out in pleasure.

We sat there only for a moment before I wrapped my arm tightly under his waist and threw him under me with all the power that I had. As I sat on top of him grinding my hips deep into his as he gripped so tightly to my waist that I felt his fingers digging deeper into my skin. I could feel my muscle tense and pain followed me with a mix of all-consuming pleasure. 

His half-lidded eyes were locked on me watching my every move that I made. There was a hunger in my chest as I tipped my head back, my tangled black locks rippling down my back tickling my ass. 

I rolled my hips as I put my arms behind my back to hold me up the euphoria that flooded my mind was almost all-consuming. I could feel my own muscle tensing and my body shaking with lust and anticipation. 

Jon sat up gripping tightly to my arms as he pulled me forward as his hips jolted upwards forcing me to bounce as the soft clapp of my ass cheek filled the air. I could hear the soft movement of the flaps but I paid it no mind as I moved my hand to break my fall allowing them to rest on Jons's chest. 

My finger dug deep into the skin of Jon. I watched my fingernails racing against his nipples as he tipped his head back against the pillows. His indigo eyes are as black as a stone and the lust that overcame him. 

I could hear someone clearing their throat as I quickly looked back to see the bright red face of Renly. His eyes were locked not on my bouncing tits but on Jon’s cock. “Your grace, my king it is time to move out if you wish to get there before the battle starts” 

Jon let out a vicious snarl that sounded more animal than man as I spoke in a commanding voice my pointed commanding stare locked on Jon. I pinned his arms so that he had no control over me. I continued to grind my hips on his pulsing cock of my husband which grew warm and pulsing more as I rode him. 

“We will be there when we are down, you can't leave without me anyway” There was a coldness that settled in my voice as if to say you better get out before you die and he did just that. The soft slipping of the tent flap filled my ears as I lowered my lips brushing them gently against his as I felt him unwinding. 

A soft gentle breeze rustled against my skin as I felt my hips moving faster as pressure began to rush through my body. Lust rushed over me as I didn't once let my gaze leave his own. The power in my body began to build in my body. I tipped my head back, my thick black curls slapping against my back as my moans grew louder and breathy as his own husky moans began to fill the air. 

For a third time, Jon and I climaxed at the same time but neither of us was close to done, as we collapsed onto the silk sheet laying with a light layering of sweat on our skin and exhaustion in our eyes. I collapsed on top of Jon closing my eyes only for a moment as he spoke in a husky, and sex laced voice.

“As much fun as this is, he is right we should get going. Who knows how long before Dany and Bran will be there. They might have even been there by now we can hear much longer. We should get going.” There was a coldness in my voice as I stared at his bright indigo eyes that scream do we really have a choice. I shook my head sadly before nodding my head. I guess that it is time that we get on with the battle part. 

Daenerys POV 

_ The Night before Daenerys left River Run _

_ The moist air of Riverrun was stifling. I was used to the dry air of the east and this was begging to be too much. Leering at the blank and bare walls of the Maester private room my heart was thumping with anxiety and panic. My back had been aching and there were more than a few times that early in the morning I would feel bile and venom rising in my throat.  _

_ Before I knew it I was hunched over the privy and I didn't know why all I knew was that it started shortly after we reached River Run. It was starting to worry me and now as I sat in a smooth leather-bound chair I watched as a man in his early 40’s was making his way over to me gray robes.  _

_ There was a warm sparkle in his eyes as he gazed gently at me. His voice was soft and feathery as a gentle look for his bright blue eyes. “My queen, when is the last time that you have had your moon's blood?” I found the question intrusive and for a moment I felt rage bubbling in my heart but then I realized what he was saying. Excitement bubbled in my chest as a mad grin pulled at my lips.  _

_ I'm pregnant with a prince or princess.  _

_ Current Time _

The azure sky was cloudless as I darted through the air. I noticed the camp resting below me. Even from here, I could make out the sight of three wolves stalking along with the camp. Golden eyes cold and distant searched every inch of forested land. But my attention was drawn to Harrenhal.

The melted towers greeted me as a gloomy air swirled around the castle. Even the air seemed to grow colder. Balerion was high enough in the air that their attacks wouldn't be able to touch him. At least that was what I thought until I noticed them lining the walls.

A sneer pulled at my lips when I saw the overgrown crossbows that I knew had to be scorpions. The barbed three-pronged tips were staring back at me. There were about 50 of them lining the walls. With the bulk of the Lannister forces here they could have made a lot more than 50. A cold sinking dread filled my chest and moved to my stomach.

I watched as the flickering banner of black and gold stared back at me. Balerion let out a furious roar as he looked at the banner. I knew that he didn't know what it meant but sensing my fury he acted accordingly. My hand shook with rage as they gripped so tightly to the smooth black spikes that I watched as my blood seeped onto the spikes as I gripped even tighter.

Blood drenched my fingertips as I whipped around when I noticed a man standing on the wall with a sneer on his face as he gave me a murderous look, his deep cobalt eyes as his fat greasy lips and bright red face turned into a snarl. The fat man doesn't look as imposing as I would have thought but the same couldn't be said for the man who stood beside him dressed in stained bandages and armor. Stannis had a fierce presence that forced even I to shudder.

He was a lean man with a receding hairline and a dangerous look in his sunken in blue eyes that were locked on me. His lips looked to be moving and I couldn't hear a word that was said but I knew that they had to be getting ready for a fight but I wheeled around heading back to the forest just out of reach of the castle's defense. 

Taking one last look at the castle I knew that I couldn't just kill everyone in there. Not with Arya hidden somewhere in there and I'm sure that he knew that he wouldn't just let us come in and kill them and with Arya, he knew that we couldn't just burn down the walls and I would have to be careful about how I flew. 

I sighed heavily as I started to head back to camp. It didn't take long for me to gather up our commanders. Bran was sitting off to the side staring off into the soft crackling brazier as the organ flames and scarlet coal lit up the tent. Henry had a stoic look on his face as he looked at the map of the Riverlands. There was a stern and cold look on his face as he took in a heavy breath. 

“With scorpions on the wall and the young lady in the castle our moves are limited and we both know that those walls can be breached without your dragon but there's no way that you can breach the walls, avoid the scorpion bolts all without burning any portions of the castle on fire that might hold the young lady.” His voice was low and raspy as I looked over to the tent flaps as I felt this overwhelming heat as Balerion let out a dangerous screech that said he knew that there were two more dragons coming. 

For a moment I felt a fluttering hope filling my chest as I looked at the tent as if that would make them come in any faster. I wasn't the only one that heard the screech though the others made it seem like the enemy was marching to camp but I knew better than my beloveds were going to be and soon. When the tent flaps open I watched as two wild curly-headed people walked into the room.

Rhaenys was on me in a flash dressed in lightweight armor as a wide smile pulled at her lips as she slammed her lips on mine, my heart fluttered, my knees went weak and all the water in my body pooled and in between my legs. Her kiss was wild and hard, unlike Jon’s soft and passionate kiss. I could feel my fingers tangled in her black hair before I could even think about it. 

When we broke apart after a few moments there was tension in the room and a jarring silence as a mad grin pulled at Rhaenys’ lips. She had this seductive air about her that made you forget that you were supposed to be reserved and cordial. Looking over to Jon I could see a soft smile on his lips turn sour when he looked to Bran and jerked his head. “The hell is he doing here?” 

There was outrage blooming in his once soft indigo eyes now turning a dark dangerous black as he looked ready to lose his temper. Taking one look at his rigid form I could tell that he was in a bad mood long before he got here. Bran looked ready to shrink away from his brother's rage as he spoke as quickly and urgently as possible. 

“If not for me they wouldn't even know that Arya was here. Jon, I can help, I know how to fight.” Bran’s voice was Winnie and pleading, while his wide blue was dropping to the ground as a warm breeze came in from the tent flaps. 

“Ignore him he is in a bad mood Renly wasn't the best flight partner, we had to stop more times then we would have liked to. Dear don't be rude” Her voice turned cold and demanding as the playful air about her hardened and her gaze narrowed as a mothers would. A warmth bubbled in my chest as I thought about my own child growing in me. 

Now looking at the glow along Rhaenys mocha skin I knew that I might not be the only Queen with a child. Taking in a long heavy breath I watched as one more man walked in the tent. My heart stopped and my blood turned cold as I leered at Renly Baratheon. It was his brother that caused my family so much pain and here he stood as if he belonged here. I knew that we might have to deal with him. I had hoped that he would say no and that I could kill him instead; he must have bent the knee to Rhaenys after she saved him.

He bowed gracefully but I could only feel a cold sense of dread and hate as I looked over to Bran who seemed to be staring at him with wide eyes as if he was soaking in the sight of everyone. Taking one look at Jon he began to ease as he nodded his head, “What is the castle looking like?” Even as he spoke I could see him tensing as he walked over to me with long heavy strides. 

His shoulders were thrown back with purpose and there was this grim expression on his face that softened only for a moment as he pressed his lips to mine. I could taste cum on his tongue and I knew that it had to belong to Rhaenys. The salty taste forced me to moan as I felt his tongue probe every inch of my mouth before breaking away. My legs shook as my mind felt light and hot as I leered at Renly as I sighed heavily. 

“There are no Lannister here, only Baratheon, both they left the Baratheons a parting gift Arya and they left a tortured Gendry as the cherry on top. The Lannister left them 50 scorpions lining the walls and of course we can’t simply cook them in their castle because of Arya.” 

Even as I spoke I watched Bran shoot up from his spot by the brazier speaking in a quickened tone. “Gendry too if not for him then Arya would be dead along with father. Jon, you can't kill him.” 

Once again his voice came out pleading but there was a demanding undertone that told me that he wasn't going to simply give up on this. Jon gave his brother a soft stare as he sighed heavily and his head no

“We attack at first light, take Gendry alive but if he fights against us, kill him. Gather the men we are going to show some force give them one chance to give up peacefully if not I'll kill them all. There will be no mercy for anyone that stands against us.” 

There was something frigid and dark about him as I smiled gently nodding my head. I knew that his face would light up when I told him that he would have a prince or princess on the way. I had to resist the urge to put a hand on my stomach. 

I shifted to see Renly. He had bowled as his eyes lowered to the ground but I didn't understand why he was here. He had to know that his brothers weren’t going to just give up, he had to know that both of them were going to die. 

“Come I want to see HarrenHal see the man that killed both of my fathers' ' It wasn't a please ask but a cold command as a murderous energy took over his eyes. It didn't take us long to get to the castle to see the Baratheon forces lining the wall. 

Vhagar, Balerion, and Scylla were flying through the sky-high in the clouds circling over the wall ready to kill them at a moment's notice. Robert's eyes were closed off and murderous as he stared at me. I knew that he wouldn't stop until we were dead but he was the one that would die here. 

Jon stood firm, he had Blackfyre resting firmly in his grasp, “You killed my father, both of them, you destroyed my family twice. Ned Stark gave you a chance to give up your throne and you took his head, my father Rhaegar Targaryen loved your beloved and you started a war. You are the reason that the seven kingdoms are drenched in blood. The sellswords and the golden cloaks that rest behind the wall hand over the two Baratheons and live. Any who defy us will die!!!” 

As his voice boomed three roars echoed off the air shaking the ground and forcing the winds to rise as the tension filled the air forcing all of us to still. I stood to Jon’s right and Rhaenys to his left. She gripped her spare the  _ Bloodqueen  _ tightly in her left hand while her right hand rested against her smooth leather legging. 

As they roared there was a dangerous echo that filled the air as I notice the men behind me they were gleaming with pride as they watched their king work but as the Barathoens sat on the top of the wall I could see this fury building in his eyes as he spoke in a murderous and meaning voice of his own.

“Your mother was a dumb whore for marrying that Targaryen rat. He was no dragon and you are a dragon. You're just a bastard and one that I'm going to kill you in battle, that is if you are brave enough to stay on the ground instead of hiding in the sky. Bring her!!” 

His voice boomed with command and rage as I noticed them drag a girl with wild brown hair who had dangerous crazed gray eyes that were blooming with hatred. Robert had a mad look of his own filtering across his bright red face as the spit greased his lips that were curled into a sneer. I knew that he didn't want to hide behind a girl but that was the only way that he wasn’t going to murder Jon without her. 

“Burn the castle-like Aegon the first of his name did and watch your sister burn with us” I sneered as Jon nodded his head and sneered his lips curled over his teeth. 

“You're going to die tomorrow at my hand. I don't need a dragon to kill a stag. I’m going to wipe you from the history books. They are going to know you like a mad man only. Arya holds on for one more day. We are coming for you.” His voice is strong and sure, it was the only thing that he said as he whipped his black wolf fur cloak around and made his way back to the camp. 

Jon POV 

Rage forced my veins to bubble with hate so all-consuming that I couldn't even think straight, I stalked back and forth on the tent as I looked at the smooth silk walls. The fur-lined bed greeted me as I looked at the sheets. I wanted nothing more than to kill them all. But Arya was there as I would kill her because of my rage. 

“I have some good news” The sweet whispers voice of Dany filled my ears forcing me from my clutter and rage-filled thoughts. Taking one look at her sparkling violet eyes I knew that it was just a way to distract me. She stalked up to me letting her slicked red dress drop as her smooth creamy skin stared back at me. 

Her silk silver hair tickled her cheek as her face was painted a light pink color as her eyes were half-lidded with lust, a look that I had grown accustomed to. But what caught my attention was her round stomach, she was pregnant. It was small but I knew that she hadn’t gained weight. There was this hope that fluttered deep into my chest when a second person walked into the net. 

My first thought was to cover Dany up with my cloak but she just looked over her shoulder, her silver curls spilling down her back as a supple smile pulled at her lips as warm air enclosed her. I watched Rhaenys walk into the room, her skin tight pants already slipped off of her legs as she walked out of her smooth leather armor. I could feel this seductive air as she began to unlace her shirt as she gave me that same seductive look. Her lids were half-closed and her magenta colored eyes were now black from her lust. 

She crossed over the tent with ease there was this dangerous look in her eyes as she gripped tightly to my black curls yanking hard on the roots. A primal growl left my lips as her own lips hovered along my throat she whispered along my skin.

“Let's make it two pregnant queens.” There was hunger that filled my chest as I looked over to Dany. She walked over to me running her finger hungry over my chest. 

Hot kisses were trailed along my neck as she sucked at my tender skin as I started to run fingers along her back, Dany’s smooth silver curls damped by the sweat.

Rhaenys were ripping at the laces of my pants while Dany ripped at my cloak and shirt until the cold wind was slamming against my body. I felt soft shudders going down my spine as Rhaenys and Dany pushed me onto the bed. Rheanys gave me a sly grin as she mounted me holding my arms down as I felt my cock stirring as it hardened as she began to rock her hips slowly at first forcing pressure to build. 

I wanted to groan out but as I tired Dany was mounting my face using her knees to pin my arms as her fingers were gripping tightly to my hair as I tasted the salty-sweet taste of her cum. All the while I could feel the heat of Rhaenys enclosing around me as she began to ride me as if I was nothing more than a horse and I was glad for that. 

A sharp squeak left Dany lips as I looked at her soaking wet folds that glistened for a moment before attacking her hungrily. My tongue darts into her soaking folds. I could feel the heat radiating off of her as hunger filled my chest. My tongue darted through her wet folds, the welcome warmth forced me to moan out. 

My tongue lapped against her slick folds, my tongue lashing with expert strokes, with each stroke I could hear her moaning, while Rhaenys hand pressed firmly against my legs as she began to pick up the pace. Even though I couldn't see her I could feel her shaking against me as a hunger built in her body. 

The salty-sweet taste of her juices flooded my mouth and Dany began to cry out louder to the point that she was screaming on the top of her lungs. I didn't know if this would be good for the baby but my lust forced my mind to rush and my inhibitions to lower. The loud roar of the camp died down like they were listening to us having sex. 

I could feel a sharp jolt of euphoria spiking in me as Dany gripped tightly to my head, rocking her hips as she thrust into my mouth all the while I could feel Rhaenys walls contract as she let out a scream of her own. I could feel my own body laden with sweat testing as my cocked ached painfully. Even though Rheanys was done she rocked her hip just a bit more until I exploded into her. 

My whole body felt drained as my tongue began to cramp but I kept going until I heard panic screams of need and lust filling the air. Danys rocking hips seemed to slow just a bit as I felt her explode into my mouth. Her whole body was shuttering as I hummed into her guzzling down the juices that I loved so much. 

After a few minutes of raspy breaths, Dany climbed off of me and I noticed that Rheanys was resting on my cock that was slowly starting to soften a bit as she gave me a glazed over expression that said she wasn't going to stop until she got pregnant. I guess that neither of them cared that we were in the middle of battle. Taking in a long heavy breath I could see this hungry look in her eyes that told me that there was no way that she wasn't going to get pregnant. If they both had boys then Dany's son would be the heir but if one of them had a boy and the other a girl or vice versa.

This is what led to the fight between the first two Targaryen queens. I wouldn't let that happen to us. After a few stilling moments Rhaenys climbed off of me, her black hair glistened with my cum as she collapsed to my right, and Dany collapsed to my left. Both were shaking their muscles were a lot looser and this hazy expression fell over both of her faces. I hoped that they enjoyed tonight because tomorrow we would be going off into war. 

_ At Dawn  _

The sky was a twilight like color as the soft neighs of the horse filled my ears. I looked around to the 20,000 men ready to storm the castle if need be and that's what we were going to do. Looking to Dany she was dressed in tight black pants and a blue tunic with a slit going down her chest. Her silver curls were pulled back into a tight intricate braid. 

Rhaenys was dressed in the same tight black pants with leather riding boots and tight red tunki with pierced by sun on her right chest. Resting on her back was her spear given to her by grandmother. Both had stone-cold looks on their face as they looked for ways to take flight. 

Henry stood firm, his shoulders rigid and a murderous look on his face as he looked ready to see the enemy below before him dead and I'm sure that has nothing to do with the fact that there were enemy soldiers' were sellin swords that he had been fighting for years. 

“Dawn is coming and there are men behind those walls holding my sister hostage who are the very reason that this realm was torn into chaos 17 years ago and even now the kingdoms are fighting and only growing worse. Rhaenys, Daenerys you are going to take to the sky, burn the scorpions, and burst apart the gate but no more than. I'm going to be on the ground with Vhagar laying down cover fire when needed. We take back our family and this castle in the name of the Targaryens that lost their lives. There will be no more Baratheons other than the ones that bow before us.” 

Even as I spoke I looked over to Renly and his eyes were hard and closed off as if he was thinking about something that he didn't want to do but he wasn't going to say a word. How could he see as to how he was the one that asked to be here it would make no sense for him to back out now.

He simply nodded his head firmly as we started to mount up. I wished that I had my red stallion but he was on his way back to the Riverlands with Rob. I wish that I had a Ghost but he was also with Rob. 

With a firm nod, the men rushed to their horses ready to go off in the battle, while I placed a chaste kiss on my wife's lips watching as they started to make the way to the dragons I looked to Bran he had a poke out the lip and a sad expression on his face. He sat at a large bonfire with the dire wolves surrounding him. The sour expression on his face told me that he wanted to go with me but I knew that was foolish that there was no way that this would be a good idea. If any more Starks were killed because of my incompetence I'm sure that the North would revolt and I would never forgive myself. 

“We will bring her back and you need to trust me, we won't let anything else happen to her.” I tried to put as much warmth in my voice as possible but there was a coldness that startled me. I knew that he wasn't happy to be left out but there was this murderous look on his face like this was the last thing that he wanted was to listen to me. 

“Bran I have been in more battles than you, I have led my men into battle so much that it feels like second nature to me. There is nothing for you to worry about I will get her and just because you killed a few house guards doesn't mean that you can beat trained killers just trust me on this''

I walked freely over to Bran not worrying about the dire wolves that bowed their head submissively as I walked past them. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder that helped to ease his rage but not by much. “I can do this'' 

“That might be true but that doesn't mean that you are going to. I have to go but I will see you with Arya when we get back.” I smiled weakly at him as I spoke all the while I could see Renly watching us from the corner of my eyes. 

I knew that this was going to be a long battle and I'm sure that Rhaenys will accidentally hit him with Scylla's flames. The thought forced me to shake my head but it's not like I would miss him. The only thing that I cared about was getting Arya back and killing Robert Baratheon. 

Renly POV 

The pounding of war drums, the thunderous roars of dragons filled my ears as I looked at the grim black looking walls. I didn't see my brothers on the wall but instead, there was Stannis. He had a firm look on his face as he looked at the scorpions. He was giving the men orders. I could hear the sound of rattling chains if I noticed the arrows primed and ready. I ended up seeing the song they were resting above the clouds. 

I could see Jon sitting on his borrowed mare, his gleaming red aura sword was held so tightly in his grip that I thought the skin on his knuckles would split. Looking at the sky I had hoped to see them flying through the air. For a moment there was nothing but steady silence as Jon spoke in a billowing and commanding voice that boomed off of the air. I knew that my brother had to be behind the walls waiting for the gates to open. 

“I gave you a chance to give up, now you will all die, Dracarys!!” His voice boomed with renewed power as I watched the dragons descend from the sky with power and fury burning in their slit's eyes. The sight of the wall lined with scorpion forces a sense of worry to fill my chest bright black, blue and green, and white and black dragons flew from the sky. Bright dazzling flames force the scorpion to burst apart into splinters. 

Vhagar the biggest of the three dragons rush through the air dazzling bright white and sprawling black flames shot to like a canon. The first gate burst busted apart and I wasn't all too shocked to see my brother stumbling out of the way. Just barely rolling out of the way as flaming splintered wood slammed into the ground. Piercing the bodies of the few people that had been standing in front of the gate. 

Jon had a snarl on his face as he slammed his spurs into the side of this horse as he thrust his blade outward into the air and screamed in the air. “CHARGE!!” With his might bellows, I could hear the mighty roars echo in the air as the men rushed forward and the gleaming gold metal of the army forced the early morning sun to slam into my eyes. 

Hate-filled diligent eyes were locked on me as the men burst forward. I could see my brother riding for us a warm hammer in one hand as a hate-filled sneer pulling at his lips. Panic cries filled the air as the dying sound of high pitch horses filled the air. 

The sight of the dragons renewed our men as they came bursting forth my heart stilled with fear at the thought of facing my brother inching forward. A wave of heat rushed over me as I darted through the air. 

The juices and oils of men burst forward as flames of white and black spiraling came rushing at me but instead of hitting me, they hit the men beside me. They wailed in pain as their swords were hefted in the air as I looked to see my men falling before me. Looking up at the sky I could see poisonous green eyes locked one me only for a moment before going about his job.

The howl of wolves filled the air, snarling and snapping filled my ears as I looked to the shadows of black smoke that enveloped the battlefield. The dirt exploded to my right as heat singed my arms. 

Horses neighed with fear, I watched as a man in armor ran in a panic, as they failed three dire wolves came rushing forward, yellow and golden eyes locked on me as they ran right past me. 

I rushed through the dark smoke, my hand aches and my heart thunder with fear as I shrill neighs and the dying screams of men filled my ears. I could see a large collection of golden cloaks and I couldn't help sigh in relief when I realized that at the very least they weren't the hardened battle-tested warriors of the sellsword. 

There wasn't fear to fill their eyes as they looked almost as revealed as I was. I knew that to them I was no real thought. They weren't squinting as their eyes locked on me as I rushed forward not letting them look down for a moment longer. 

Gripping tightly to the worn leather of my sword I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep into the tender flesh for the first man. Men screamed in panic as they looked at me with utter confusion in their eyes. I looked to the sword that was now buried deep in his chest slicing with ease through the light armor. 

The sight of the blood erupting forced the horses of the other golden cloaks to throw them back from the horse. There was a burning fury in the eyes of the men I knew that they were login to back down. 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, the sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I yanked roughly from the chest as I noticed the blood erupting into the air like a gyre spraying me. Pivoting sharply on my feet I sliced downwards watching as the arm of the man next to my first victim went flying.

I tried to push down my anxiety and fear as I looked to the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles. A sickening smile pulled at the lips even I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head cleaving him in two. Even as he died there was this smug smile that formed on his face it was cruel even as the light died from his eyes. I didn't understand why until I felt something hit me like a brick. 

I felt my breath escape my lips as I looked to see my brother. There was a coldness in his eyes as he grinned at me. A murderous frenzied look on his face that told me that he wasn’t going to pull his punches. He hefted his warm hammer and a stilling freeze cold chill ran over me keeping me from moving forward. My eyes widened with fear as I started to speak but Robert had his hammer hefted a dangerous look on his face as he brought the hammer down with all of his force. The last thing that I could hear was the screams of battle and the sickening crunch of my own skull caving in. 

Robert POV 

I could hear the echoing crunch, his head caved in showing grey and white matter slipping in from his caved-in the skull. His eyeballs exploded with a wet pop. The roar of battle filled my ears but at this moment standing over the crumpled and broken body of Renly, I felt a rush of joy. A sickening smile pulled and my lips as I looked up to see the battle raging on.

The wall tops were on fire and the splinters were resting on the ground. I could hear disembodied roars and waves of heat slammed against my body. The frenzied neighs of dying horses filled my ears as a voice boomed over the chaos of the battle. "Robert!!!!"

The roar of a voice with a northern accent filled the air looking to the cause of such a voice. I could see a young man with indigo eyes and thick wild black curls layer with ash as blood littered his skin. There was a madness that filled his eyes that I knew came from the rage and loss that he endured from me.

Hatred bubbled in me as he jumped down from his mare his muscles taut and tense with a fury filled energy developed his boy with a powerful aura. He stalked forward and as I gripped tight to my war hammer as I noticed my men rushing to the boy king. In an instance I watched as spiraling black and white burst the ground apart.

I could smell the earth burning as the soil bubbling from the heat and power flush against the ground as well as my skin. The men that had once been rushing at him were now swallowed in the flames with him. I couldn't help but bark out in laughter. He talked about this big game and instead, he burned with the rest of them.

At least that was what I thought until I noticed a shadow that was in the form of a man. Confusion and doubt bubbled in my chest and my eyes were wide with doubt there was just no way. I watched the boy king walk out the flames unhurt. His dragon armor was smoking while his cloak had all but burnt away. Smoke rose from his body as his long strides turned into a fast run.

My skin tingled with purpose as I gripped as tightly to the grip of my hammer as I could, I lifted my hand over my head with all my might the boy was within a few feet of me I knew that in a moment he would have been here in a matter of seconds. I watched as his blade cut through the air with stunning speed. A dangerous smile formed on my face as blood lust rushed through my veins burning my skin but the boy king simply ducked, rolling to the right.

At the very least he was light on his feet but he wasn't going to have his dire wolf to save him this time. He might just bring down fire over my head so I had to finish this quickly. I brought my hammer down on him watching as there was a thunderous boom as he rolled out of the way at the last minute. 

A thunderous boom echoed in my ears as he moved to the right of me, his hands gripping tightly to his Valyrian blade as his knuckles turned stark white, looking to be alive with black and white flames. 

Moving in a blink of an eye he was looming over me his blade came down with a killing blow. With a mighty swing of my arms sparks flew as his blade hit the long metal handle of my hammer. There was a coldness in my eyes that forced him to go into a blind fury as I spoke in a taunting tone.

“This is the same hammer that I killed your father with” I sneer pulled at my lips as rage forced my blood to come to a boil. Overwhelming hatred bubbled in my chest as I pushed all my might until the boy king was forced to stumble back. 

The boy roared with rage, his lips curling over his teeth making him look more like a wild animal, his thick curls looked like the mane of a wild beast. My words did not devour him but made him right murderous. Taking in a few deep breaths he looked to be struggling to calm himself down. I thought that hearing this would drive him into a murderous frenzy that would lead to his death but he must have known that this was my plan and he wasn't going to fall for it.

It lasted only for a moment but as he called himself the roar of battle began to settle down the black smoke that had once been all-consuming was now billowing high into the sky no longer blocking out the sights of the sky. Off to the right, I could see Stannis a spear to his throat and a murderous Targaryen bitch with magenta eyes were locked on him. Begging him to move so that she could kill them. 

Now all eyes were left on us, the Targaryen king dug his feet deep into the ground propelling himself forward. I could see the cold sinking fury in his eyes. Not missing a beat he slashed upwards in a vertical arch with his left hand, his speed was startling and filled with a new power that I couldn't hope to match. My fat body made it impossible to move as fast as I would have liked. Within a second he was looking over me and I wasn't going to be able to parry his attack. 

A single hand-town thrust of his black blade came rushing at me, only the thickly plated armor barely stopped the blade but I could feel my chest growing slick with blood as I felt wet struggling to leave my lips. I couldn't breathe let alone think my whole body was starting to go numb as I looked to the boy king.

His lips were now curled back over his teeth in fact that fierce sneer matched even cold taunting words. “The stag was never a match for the dragons and just some parting words, even if you did somehow manage to kill me my children would still inherit the throne that you stole from them. I am going to lay your family to waste. There will be no Baratheon left to lead the Stormlands, in fact, there won't be Stormlands left when I'm done. It will just be another part of the crownlands. My son or daughter is going to rule over these lands till the ends of their days never forget that when you descend into hell.” 

I could feel my strength leaving me as indigo eyes were the last thing that I saw the darkness that was enclosing and a new kind of heat only the last taunting words of the Targaryen bastard filled my ears. 

_ “My mother never loved you and she never will.” _

Stannis POV 

I watched the Targaryens before me, Rhaenys' had a cold and distant look on her face as her thick black curls were pulled tightly into a braid. Her blood spatter spear relive the blood that was slowly crawling up her arms. Sitting behind her was a bright dazzling blue and green dragon with a long coiling neck that was lower to the ground showing her massive head. 

Then there was the second queen Daenerys who had a warm smile on her face as she looked to her husband who was clutching tightly to his sister. Indigo eyes were locked on soft gray that was no longer wild with rage but calm and tamed. 

There were two more dragons resting behind them, smoldering red eyes and venous green were locked on me, hatred bubbling in their slit pupils. Arya’s voice came out pleading as I looked behind me to see Gendry being dragged out of the castle. His head was hanging limp and his body was covered in bandages. 

“Please brother, he was the one that saved me from the golden cloaks if not for him when I would have been executed with father. We kept each other alive in the woods and he took the brunt of the torture for me please brother he had done nothing wrong. It was his father that started this war with us, not him; he wasn't even a thought in the king's mind when this first started 17 years ago.” 

Her northern accent pooled from her lips as she all but pleaded for his life but there was a fiery determination in her eyes that told me that if her brother tried to ignore her then she would fight against him. 

“Very well, take him back to another castle, let the maester look at him, we will stay here for a few days then we will start to make our way to the Stoney steps. Send a raven to the camp let Lady Stark know that Arya and Bran are both fine and let Lady Maergery know that Renly was slain by his brother.”

A cold and commanding voice filled the air as the men nodded what little sellswords that were left were on their knees much like me. Her head was bent as they whispered about how they were trying to get out of this. But they didn't help the young lady. We took her and locked her away. There would be no saving grace for us and now looking at the cold sneering king I knew that was true. 

Daenerys held tightly to Darksister there was a murderous frenzy that settled in her eyes. The pulsing ruby in the fiery shape hilt stared at me as the queen spoke in a murderous voice. 

“We gave you all a chance to live and all you had to do was give up the Baratheons but you chose not to do that. Knowing that there was no way that you could win against three dragons. These were your choices and now you will die before them. Stannis for your crimes against our family, you will be beheaded and then feed them to the dragons. Dear” 

There was a soft warmth and love at the end of her stance as she said the words, Dear, I notice Jon Targaryen nodded his head firmly as he walked over to me I could see the gleaming seal as he had this cold blank look on his face as he spoke in a commanding tone of his own that had a way of making me feel small. 

“I Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, rightful king of the seven kingdoms sentence you to death.” There was no madness or enjoyment in his eyes like there was in the eyes of his grandfather but there was a righteous fury to them that told me that he thought that I had this coming and maybe I did.

The last thing that I saw was the gleaming blades slamming down into my neck and the furious roars of the dragon echoing in the air and booming with all the power they would need to take over the kingdoms. The other didn't stand a chance no matter how many scorpions they had. 


	47. Battle Of Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys for anyone that reads Valyrian empire I'm going to start uploading next week. I'm going to finish off this story and then moved to that one.

Rhaella POV 

I looked to see Dragonstone looming in the distance, joy-filled screeches of Iris filled my ears, sure I'm sure that she would be glad that we were about to go to war. As we got closer I could see the rolling green hills and I could sense the magic that rolled off the land, I could see fisherman hiding in the shadow of Dragonstone staring at me in awe. 

There were scorpions lining the ships and the walls, they had two months to prepare more than enough time to get everything ready. I could see a massive force of thousands of men resting in the verdant green valley that led to the keep of dragonstone. They were dressed in red and gold armor. While on the shore a strong firm line of men with shields blocked the ascending staircase. 

I knew that they must have gotten word before we even left the Riverlands, I looked one to the flagship to see Monford, his eyes were cold and closed off as he looked at the ships that were littering the bay. There couldn't have been more than a few ships resting in the bay yet men were running across the desk like they had a whole fleet, their hands running to the scorpions with utter terror shining in their eyes. 

There were starling black chains that rattle as they began to turn the wheel. I knew that if those massive bolts slammed into the ships sooner or later the ships could sink. Gripping tighter to the hot sizzling spikes I knew that there was no way that I was going to let that happen. 

I dived through the sky, the starling blue water greeted me like the ships spread out from the beach to the ports. I knew that I had to clean up some of the soldiers. I moved my lips to speak but Iris knew exactly what I wanted. I felt her fire stocking in the back of her throat. I watched the flimsy ships struggle to get the bolts ready but they weren't going to move fast enough. 

A rapid burst of fireballs came rushing out of her mouth bathing the ships in pink flames, the cracking of the mast, and the screaming of dying men was commonplace to me by this point. We have run into more than a few ships on our way here and now when I enter a battle I feel alive. Excitement bubbled in my chest as I watched the Lannister ships burn. 

We could always make more hatred bubbled in my chest as I watched the ships swallowed by the flames. All the while as I looked over to the ships I noticed that Monford and the rest of the fleet were beginning to dock. The men that stood firmly on the beach wearing stone-cold masks and ready to kill them at a moment's notice. 

Shifting my gaze I could see Stone Drum, a massive tower that serves as the central keep of Dragonstone. It is named for the booming and rumbling sounds that can be heard during storms. Standing on the balcony was none other than Tyrion Lannister his miss-match black and green eyes were locked on me wide with doubt in filling with awe. 

I'm sure that if it had been any other moment that there would be joy in those eyes but he knew as well as I did that there was no way that he was going to make it out of this alive and on the off chance that if he survives the sacking of Dragonstone then he would be in a cell for the rest of his life or until Aegon, Daenerys, and Rhaenys get here. He rushed back into the tower as if that would save him but I wasn't going to turn Dragonstone into Harrenhal. 

I turned my attention back to the island, I noticed how much Dragon architecture can be found throughout the castle, such as small dragons framing gates and dragon claws holding torches. A pair of great wings cover the armory and smithy, and dragon tails form archways and staircases. 

The citadel of Dragonstone is wrought all of the black stone doors can be set in the mouths of stone dragons. All of it was breathtaking but I knew that I was going to have bathed this island in blood before I could truly enjoy the beauty of it all.

Taking in one last longing breath I spoke in a loud billowing tone, “Let's take back our family home” My tone cold and murderous as I looked down to Monford he gave me a firm nod as a dangerous smile formed on his face but when he spoke up at me he did so with a soft and gentle tone. 

“My love, be careful there are scorpions and just because you were able to avoid the scorpions on the fleet doesn't mean that you can avoid all of the scorpions of the land.” His voice firm and resolute filled my ears as I looked over to him. Dazzling and sparkling violet eyes locked on me loving filling his stare as I simply nodded my head.

Yanking hard to the right I took off to the verdant valley that was littered with men running in full armor resting ready the shield held up showing off the same damn prancing lion. I felt fury and venom bubbling in the back of my throat. Flames begin to build in my chest, forcing Iris' skin to sizzle with renewed power and fury. 

I could feel her bubbling blood as it rushed throughout her body and running straight into me, I gripped tightly to her spikes as the wind grew hot as the ground started to take up the place of the water. 

"Dracarys!" Even as I said the words I watched the raging inferno of flames bursting forth pink and white balls with scorching the ground. The ground began to bubble as the once bright green grass turned black as night. The wails of pain filled my ears as I felt the sharp pops and whizzing of Scorpions flying through the air forced me to dodge. 

The roar of wind filled my ears as I looked over to the ground to see a long line of scorpions all of them rushing at me Pulling back hard on the spikes I rose higher into the air so high in fact that I could see Monford making his way to the shore. That was when there was a sharp hissing wail of pain. I could see that most of the scorpions were bouncing off her stomach but one slammed hard into her shoulder. 

Her screech of pain was more like irritated hissed as I watched white and pink glowing sizzling blood crack against her scaly skin. With this, she let out a furious screech her rage ran over our bond influencing me. She dived back through the air fury filling her pink eyes as she darted through the roaring wind with ease. Jerking right then left on her spike I watched as three-prong tip bolts pasted my face. 

This time when she whipped her head back a barrage of flaming hot balls was rushed forward breaking apart the line of scorpions. The sounds of anguish and pain filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh and hair filled my nose, black smoke billowed into the sky blocking out the bright blue sky. 

I could hear men screaming begging for water, their voices shrill and panic but I couldn't bring myself to feel pity for them. Iris simply roared loudly over their crying and begging. She slammed onto the ground, the scorpion's splinter under the power of her massive hind legs. 

Her tail ripped through the tender flesh of people as bright pink and white balls slammed into the nearby supposed corpses as horses tried to flee with fire names creeping down their necks. Iris' massive black teeth night slammed into the bodies of the young men I watched as blood burst from their torsos and the crushing of bones filled my ears. 

Taking one last look at the beach I noticed that men were slamming into the shield of the men on the beach but I knew that they wouldn't be able to get through. The moment that they got off the ships they were slaughtered. They couldn't even get out of the water without having a spear thrust into their chest. 

The Lannister forces had surely taken a hit but their force was overwhelming. It looked like they had taken all the young boys from the west and crownlands and forced them to fight. I'm sure that Tywin kept all the best fighters for himself. But that didn't matter when they couldn't get a foothold in the ever-shifting sand. 

I knew that I had to save my men or else there would be no forces to fight the Lannister. Panic seized me as I took off high into the sky as I looked to Monford. His eyes were hard as he began to yell and give out orders as he struggled to get off of the ship without dying. 

Monford POV 

The sand was shifting beneath my feet as the cool waves lapped at the back of my feet looking to the beach there was a long line of men with crimson shields. The Lannister men were standing in front of my firm with cold looks in their eyes but I knew that the younger members were quaking in their boots. I could even see some of them shifting their gaze to the sky and they weren’t the only ones. 

I could hear the screech of a dragon forcing me to look to the sky and what I saw force a cold spike of fear slamming into my heart as I looked to the sky to see Iris and Rhaella flying through the sky. There was a dangerous gleam in her pink eyes as her white body was glinting in the light. It felt like even from here I could hear the sizzle of her pink and white blood that was dripping down her shoulder. A massive razor-sharp tip was stuck in her shoulder blade.

Though Iris was clapping her wings hard against the sky as it looked like she was trying to force the scorpion bolt out of her shoulder. She darted through the air with renewed fury but that didn't stop the fear from filling my chest. Taking in the sight of the end I knew that I had no chance of proceeding with my queen and love if I couldn't make it off of this beach.

Taking in a long heavy breath I dug my heels deep into the sand and launched myself forward. Slashing downwards I watched the steel ripping into the tender flesh of people. Watching as the red and gold armor were splitting apart with ease. My blood began to pump as a primal hunger for blood bubbled deep in my chest as I slashed upwards watched as the helm of a young man standing in the sand. 

He had a thick red lip burst apart as the right side of his face slipped down to the round as fear filled his dying eyes. But I didn't think twice about it. I trusted my blade into his skull until my Hilti hit his face. 

Pouring all my strength into my arms and ripped upwards watching as his hair and skull ripped apart and white and gray brain matter exploded upwards along with blood. The aura of battle echoed in my ears but it felt silent. My body was alive with power but my mind was at ease. There was only one thing running through my mind and that was to get up those steps. 

I cut down three more, but the wall was still strong and now they were pushing us back into the water. The strong line was firm and didn't even seem to be breaking under our pressure. Pain filled wails filled the air as I watched my men get cut down. I knew that we weren’t going to make it much longer. 

They were closing in on me. I stumbled backward struggling to stay up on my feet as the water was now rising until it was encircling my waist. The gleaming tips were closing in on me as I looked on with doubt and fear starting to fill in my chest. There was no way that we would be making it out of this and then as if sensing the fear and doubt in my heart a murderous screech filled my ears. 

I watched as the lean white body of Iris was glittering in the light. I was startled to see bright white balls shooting out at a fast pace. They were rushing out at a faster speed than I had ever seen. Startling release filled my chest as pink wings fanned the smoke and flames as I roared with ruined fury. My feet were digging deep into the sand as the splashing water began to face. I notice an opening of the long wall of shields, the black smoke billowed high into the sky. 

Men wailed with pain but I didn't care. I had one job getting up those steps and I wasn't going to fail. “Men Charge!!!” I roared with rage as I rushed through the sand, the heat was stifling and choking as I struggled to see through the darkness, my eyes burned but I kept moving through the smoke as the roar of men and the dying screams of boys filled my ears. 

As I hacked widely I forced my way through the gap with tons of men rushing behind me even from here I had to squint into the vast blanketing smoke to see the black obsidian rock that I knew would lead to the verdant valley that stretches before the castle. They were already broken.

Running up the steps the slaps of my boots filled my ears as my knees ached and tinned from the pressure and pain of running. My armor wore me down, slowing me as I gripped tightly to my long sword as the shimmering blue-green armor felt like an overbearing weight that was crashing on me. I kept moving as my back tense and hatred smolder in my chest. 

By the time that I made it to the top of the stairs I was drenched in sweat and a scorched battlefield rested before me. All the scorpions have burst apart, crushed, or burning as the men stared on at us with steeled nerves and tightly gripped spears. 

But if they thought they would make them safe then they were dead wrong, I took in a smooth calming breath to calm myself down, and then I launched forward. The ground was steady and no longer shifting as I lurched my sword high into the air. 

The stink of burnt flesh and skin stabbed at my nose forcing a soft pounding to build behind my head as I blinked rapidly hoping to force the pain away. The roar of battle didn't help the pounding pain. 

But the roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of Iris off in the distance I watched as she darted through the air moving right then left as the scorpions splintered and exploded outwards along the castle wall. Though she was careful with where she shot out her fireballs so that only the scorpion burned and not the castle walls. 

The heat of the flames slammed against me as I looked over my shoulder to see men burnt to a crisp blowing away in the wind as the sand was now a deep obsidian color. Black smoke danced against the sky as the wind fanned the flames. The scent of cooking meat filled the air as the war cries for the Lannister to begin to fill the air.

Though I didn't have long to watch them as I noticed the soldiers rushed through the grass, my body darted through the charged crunching grass. Most of the men before me were cleanly shaven with terror burning in their eyes that made them look more like scared boys rather than men. 

Their hands trembling at the sight of the soldiers. They tried to seem strong letting out a mighty war roar but it sounds like terrified little girls rather than hard strong men. Their terror whipped my men in a frenzy.

My heart thundered in my chest as my blood rushed through my ears as I looked over to my men there any now more confident then they had been on the beach. They happily carried forward cutting down the men as they unleash a new wave of carnage. 

“None of them make it out of this alive they have taken our homes they have taken away our kings and country with their betrayal 17 years ago let's pay them back!!!” Even as I roared the soldier was showing signs of weaving my heart thumped in my chest aching to get out.

Slicing my blade through the armor, I could feel their tender flesh giving way as blood erupted from his face, the right side of his face slid from his body. Thick gummy red muscles stared back at me as blood spurted from his face. The light in his eyes died as he collapsed to the ground.

Lurching forward I swung upwards taking the neck man's head clean off watching as it bopped down to the ground as blood oozed from his neck. The few horses that were left from the onslaught of the dragon screeched out in pain and fear their eyes wide as they reed back in utter terror. 

Panic screeches of terror boomed against my ears as I ignored their pleas for help and wide eyes as tears streamed down their cheeks. I just kept slashing and hacking as each step that I walked I got just a bit closer to the castle. The black smoke began to clear as for the first time in a while I could see and feel the burning hot rays of the sun. I would get there even if I had to run all the way there. 

Bron POV 

Tyrion was pacing in a panic, his one black eyes were oily and filled with fear while his green eyes seemed alive with awe but his lips were trembling with fear as he looked out to the ground were 20,000 men resting just behind the wall ready to kill a who crossed it. Right now the booming of dragon roars echoed in my ears. It was hard to believe that they were real let alone real. Tyrion looked almost overjoyed at first then he realized that in fact, it was the dragon that was coming here to kill him. 

Hate bubbled in my chest as I looked to the walls and now the dragon was staying out of reach; it was flying over the wall just out of reach of the overgrown crossbows. Men were standing firm even now knowing that all was lost. I'm sure that they were terrified of everything that was going on.

But they feared Tywin Lannister even more if this was even possible. I knew that the men might be able to take on the army but that wouldn't matter. The only reason that we aren't burning alive right now is because of the fact that the former Targaryen Queen doesn't want to burn her family's home. I sighed heavily taking one last look at the sky before moving back into the war room. 

Tyrion stilled as if something finally occurred to him, one that scared me. I had a plan but in fact, I knew that his plan was to run. “If we bend the knee then we have a chance of surviving” There was fear in his voice forcing his lips to tremble me as I took in a deep breath there was no way that they were going to let us live. The last Targaryen that compared fair judgments was Jaehaerys but this is Aegon we are talking out; they aren't known for their fair judgment or their strength and sanity. 

“I can hold them off as long as I can but you know that if you are going to bend the knee that you are going to die it is better to keep fighting for as long as we can there is no way that any of us live if we bend the knee.” I didn't say it but I wasn’t going to die for the fucking Lannisters. 

A sneer pulled at my lips as I jogged down the steps; there were loud pounding echoes filling my ears as the dragon roared off in the distance. Taking in a long heavy breath I sneered at the men that were hiding behind the walls. I knew that if we didn't let them in then they would break through the wall. 

I could hear the sound of fighting as they were getting closer to the gates. I'm sure that by now with the aid of the dragon they were in the green valley. The pounding of our war drums was thunderous as for the first time the roars of dragons were falling on deaf ears. But as I climbed up the walls I noticed the cold and murderous frenzied stares of the enemy. 

The horse neighed nervously as they kicked out their back legs and reared back as men stammered to avoid the ebony hooves that were kicking and massive blinding fury. I knew that the horses were whipped up into a frenzy. The thunderous booms of feet against slick grass filled my ears. 

The scent of burning flesh and sulfur filled my nose as I looked over to the once every present white and pink dragon off in the distance. Her glittering pink horns stuck out like a sore thumb. Bright white flaming balls lined with pink flames came lurching forward slamming into the ground. 

I watched the bright green grass turn a char black like the color as men wailed with pain black vast smoke rose high into the sky blocking out the golden rays of the sun. The burning flesh filled my nose as I looked over to the men who had a black flag fluttering in the wind. A three head dragon stared back at me. 

There was this rage in their eyes as they ran through mowing down whatever soldiers were left. I could see the once-massive force that had been cut down on the beach coming towards us. Looking back to the port I could see that the men that we stationed just in front of the steps were now making their way over to the gate in the hopes of defending against our enemy.

The minute that they were within reaching distance I looked to the archers that were sitting on the ball shudders rushing down their spines and fear filling their eyes. They look like they were ready to run, not ready to stay and fight and die for this island. But when I spoke with a billowing voice they stood at attention. 

“NOCK!!” I roared over the thunderous beating of drums, my eyes locked on the distance where I noticed the white and pink dragons making her way over to us. The lean beast was as imposing as if it was a massive dragon. While the women on the dragon's back looked fearlessly, her violet eyes were dark almost a black color as her whipping silver hair was pulled back into a tight braid to keep it from hitting her in the face. 

The men were just ahead of her roaring with power as I noticed they had stolen whatever that was left from the battle, there was a hunger in their eyes as I noticed them even from the port stairs. I noticed the men were in positioned 5,000 that were resting just in front of the gate. 

They were no real soldiers; they were the boys from Lannisterport and the other western cities that only had a few weeks of training. Plus the 10,000 in front of the gate were just boys and staring at men from the capital that were hoping to get food in their stomach and a warm place to sleep. 

“LOOSE!!” Arrow flew through the air, I watched the thick brown shaft darting through the air as sharp whizzes and hisses echoed in my ears as I watched the steel tips slamming into the helms and chest plates of the men before us. A few of the arrows even hit the chinks of the armor as they dropped to the ground. I watched the light that fell from their eyes as I watched them still coming even as volley after volley came rushing at them they didn't stop. 

My heart thundered in my chest pounding against my skull as only the sound of blood rushing in my ears reminds me. My back tense and my fingers gripped tightly to my sword in my right hand. I could see the Queen circling the wall. I knew that there was no point in wasting arrows on her because there is no way that they would pierce her dragon. Even now I could see her flesh wound that the scorpion wound was now healed. 

Sighing heavily my shoulders were thrown back as I started to run down the steps. I jumped down, gripping the smooth leather reins of my black warhorse. His bright black eyes were crazed as I jumped onto my back and looked back to the boys that were staring at me. 

“They are going in here to kill you, skull fuck your corpse, then feed you to your dragons, let's go kill them!!!!!” My voice boom with I could hear the mighty bellows of the enemies as they closed in on us.

Bright black eyes locked on me as my horse grew skittish, my men lost most of their nerve but they still roar as the gate began to open the soft rattle of chains echoed in my ears as I spoke once more before slamming my spurs into the flanks of my horse watching as he reared back. “Then let's go kill them!!” 

Their battle cry wasn't a mighty roar but a shrill testament to their fear. Still, they rushed through the gate as the wind ripped at my hair as we pushed forward, the azure-colored sky had black smoke filling the sky. Gleaming blue metal armor enameled in steel and glinted with sweat stared back at me. 

I watched as the battlefield turned into one of hysteria and manic energy, thousands of feet slammed against the ground filling my ears. I watched as a volley of arrows came rushing at the enemy while they kept charging. 

In the eyes of my men, I could see their desperation to live their hunger for power and the fear of the beast that was looming before me. The helms over my men's face did their best to hide the terrified expressions but I knew that they were scared shitless. 

Arrows were loose over our head slamming into the men and bouncing harmlessly against the thick metal of men. The wild neighs and roars of the horse filled my ears as I watched the shaft stick out of the eye sockets as they collapsed to the ground.

“Men don't let them pass” I roared furiously as I hefted my sword as the distance between us and the enemy, my voice roared with power. I slammed into the forces slashing and hacking as I noticed most of the men were running right past us. There was a fury in their eyes as they moved to the wall. 

I could help but smile as I watched them slamming against the smooth gates in the hope of getting to the wall. I watched thick black tar fall from the wall as torches with licking orange flames ripped away from their tender flesh. 

I counted to slash and hack and for a moment I felt like we were going to win this but then a mighty roar filled the air filled with rage. I looked to the clear sky, the bright blue sky already had a column of black smoke filled the air. The sight of that same white and pink dragon descending from the sky forced my hope to run. 

Heat seared my skin, turning it pink as I watched the flames bathing the ground just beside me wailing screams and puss exploded into the sky greeting me. Men called to the ground rolling around in the hopes that the ground would put out the fire. But the white flames just kept eating away at their skin until not even the bones remained. 

My eyes widened with doubt as the black smoke blinded me forcing me to move through the dark as my heart thunder with panic in my chest. Hate-filled diligent pink eyes stared back at me, sharp bursts of pale white and pink flaming balls soared over my head slamming into the people behind me. 

A wall of flames formed around me forcing me to move forward as flames bathed the ground while those that survived the onslaught were then cut down by Monford. He was on the eastern battlefield making his way to the wall without fear for he knew that his dragon will protect him

The sight of the glimmering metal only filled me with more power, I slammed my blade down with all my might. Cutting through the men that rested before me as easily as I could chop wood. The sight of blood erupting into the air stared back at me bathing my horse with crimson. 

He reared back in panic and as his hooves came slamming down onto the slick earth there was a sickening crunching sound of bones filled my ears. A could see thick gray and white matter resting on the ground and the caved-in skulls stared back at me. I knew that if I was going to die then I would do it fighting. But soon as the black smoke cleared I noticed that there weren't any of us left. 

Shaking my head heavily I noticed that there were 30 men swirling around me each one of them with a smug look on their face like they knew that they were going to win no matter what I did so they might as well kill me. At least that's what I thought they were going to do as I noticed the Queen and her dragon landing. 

Thick white legs were slamming into the ground with a thunderous shake. All the while the queen jutted her chin out as she gave me a cold leering stare her dark black eyes were turning to their normal violet color. 

The rattle of chains told me that they must have scaled the wall and opened the gate and the moment that they did I noticed the very man that this was all about. Tyrion walked into the open field, his eyes locked on the pink dragon as he limped over to us with cramping stunted legs. 

“I have no issues with your sellsword. You picked the wrong side. This is your one and only chance to be on the right side, bow before me, and live. Or stand by the Lannister and die with them” There was a cold commanding voice that forced me to look to the Queen as she gracefully got down from her dragon. A curled white neck was pulled around to help the queen down. 

I didn't even think about it. I wasn't going to die for Tyrion. He didn't pay that much, dropping to one knew I bent my head and spoke in a billion voice. “You will not regret this, your grace.” Even as I spoke I could see the way that her eyes lit up with mistrust as she turned her attention to Tyrion. 

“Put him in the darkest and coldest cell we have, when Aegon and the Queens get here they can decide what to do with you. While you might not have been a part of the revolt 17 years ago that doesn't change the fact that you are now rebelling against us.” 

I knew that Tyrion wouldn't last long as he looked at me with a pleading and demanding stare I knew that he wanted me to save him but there was no way that I was going to do that. He was just going to hope that the madness that afflicted the last Targaryen king didn't effect the king coming to judge him. 

Tywin POV 

The loud echoing screams of Sansa could be heard through the entire castle, the bells ringing for the soon new prince or princess that was coming. It had been a few weeks since Tyrion made his way to the island. Since he has been gone I had been working on our key to winning, wildfire it would make up for our lack of dragons. 

I stood like a statue in the throne room. There was a bored look on Joffrey's face as his glaze over green eyes should be brimming with excitement but instead, they were cold and tense silence. He acted as if having a son is the worst thing that could ever happen to him. I'm sure that if he had a son then he would be thrilled but if it was a girl I was scared of what he might do to Sansa and the child. His madness is clear and even worse than that of the previous Targaryen king. 

At least the mad king had a few months of kindness before going mad, but not Joffrey, his eyes were flickering like wildfire. Thought of him force shuddering down my spine I knew that he was going to do something foolish and dangerous. Ceresi had a tight lip smile as if she was trying to hide her true feelings for her son and her good daughter. I knew that she didn't like Sansa but she did pity her. 

There were no bonds to Joffrey's cruelty and it was only his fear for me that kept him from doing anything to his brother or sister though I can say that didn't make me feel any better. Little Finger walked into the room at a strong long brisk pace. His cat-like eyes were gleaming with urgency as I looked back to Joffrey. His golden curls were falling down to his shoulders 

His eyes grew venomous and cold even though he knew that we needed to talk as he got up and we began to move in long steady strides. I walked up the steps into the council room. My heart was thundering in my chest.

Ceresi, LittleFinger, Measter Pycelle, and Lord Hightower were walking into the room with Oswell behind them, the new commander of the king's guard at my daughter's behest until Jamie comes back. Though would he ever come back? Shudders rushed down my spine as I noticed Little Finger stand before us with a grim expression on his face.

“We have gotten word from the battlefronts, Aegon, Rhaenys, and Daenerys went to Harenhall like your thought and now all three Baratheon brothers are dead, their sellswords were all put to the sword and fed to their dragons. One managed to get away and he came here begging for forgiveness there is no chance that things are working out well for the Baratheons. Their queen Margaery is now free and ready to marry. Marrying her to Tommen would mean that the city would no longer starve and we would have the money needed to prolong the battle. After all, they will blame the Targaryens for this since he was the only one that went with them to Harrenhal. While the conquest of the West has stopped Lord Stark and his force are moving back into the Riverlands and then there is the island.” This time Little Finger's voice wasn't smug like when he was talking about the Baratheon; instead, it was grim and cold as he looked over to Joffrey then me before speaking in a cold voice. 

“The entire Targaryen fleet came to the island but they were prepared, a good number of the men were killed on the beach and the open field. But the trend didn't last long. What little ships that we did have were burned by Queen Rhealla’s dragon. The scorpion's bolts hit the she-beast in her shoulder but it only seemed to anger the dragon to the point that she destroyed all the other scorpions. They have taken Tyrion hostage and killed those that are loyal to the crown. They now hold the island but they aren't making their way to the capital. I'm sure that soon the Targaryens will make their way here now that they no longer have anything stopping them.” 

I knew that we needed more time even a few weeks and a devious smile pulled at my lips. “Get me parchment and a quill. It's time that we talk to the king of the salt rock throne. We have a prince or princess about to come into this world and they have a strong fleet and an untapped force.”

Pyclle was on top of me the moment that I looked up for my scattered thoughts. I looked back down to the smooth leather table to see the brown parchment staring back at me. Running the quill over the paper with ease, a warm smile pulled at my lips as I wrote down my thoughts. 

“King of the Iron Islands I know that you hate the Starks who killed your sons and now I give you that chance to get your vengeance. Head north into the mainland, take the keep of the Starks, and burn it down with the youngest Stark inside. The moment that you set it on fire allows one raven to escape with the dire news that the youngest Stark is dead. When the dragons go North you will go south come here to the capitol. Reinforce our power, and bring supplies and in return, we will give you the throne, your grandchild will marry the prince/princess of the throne and together. We will kill all of the Targaryens and take their dragons for our own.” 

A smug smile pulled at my lips as I signed off as the hand of the king and began to roll up the scroll. There was a warmth in my lips as stamping it hit the prancing lion of the Lannisters and hiding it off Pycelle. When I spoke I did so what a commanding tone.

“Send off the letter and Little Finger you will go by boat and make sure that they understand this is a real deal.” This should buy us some time when they hear the news they will go after the Iron Islands.


	48. The Krakens Make A Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first one of the day

Victarion Greyjoy POV

Thunder boomed and the roaring wind made me question why we were here in the first place one minute we were at moat Cailin fighting and killing those swamp men and now we were here. Resting in the throne room as the thunder boomed and roared just outside, there was hatred blooming in my chest as I looked out to see my fleet waiting in the bay itching for a battle but instead we were resting in the bay. 

The black water was chasing against the smooth brown hull as I looked over to see Asha's own fleet waiting for her hoping to see the open seas once more. The bright cracking blue lighting slammed against the sky, the thick blanketing black clouds were moving slowly across the sky. 

The howling wind ripped through the throne room it sounded like a ghost wailing in pain and as I peered out into the darkness I noticed a small ship hidden in the darkness there was a glittering golden sail ripping from the piercing wind. What the hell were the Lannister doing here on such a terrible day? I wonder if they sent more ships but this was the only one that made it out of the storms alive. 

I wasn't too sure what to think about it but looking over to my brother I noticed that Balon had a faraway look on his face. His pale blue eyes were locked on a brown parchment that had rested in his hand. Up until this moment, we haven't taken any part in the battles in the rest of the realm. The Reach king died, the northern king bowed before the Targaryens, and now the Stag King is dead. All that is left are the Targaryens, the Lannisters, and us. 

I thought that maybe just maybe things we're looking up but then the doors slammed open and I noticed that there was a new ship in the bay. The rain was coming down at a black current. The rain was coming in at a slant so it was hard to understand what was going on let alone what was happening just outside the window.

But now I could see the haunted ship as the lighting cracked against the sky. The words silence rested on the longship and I knew that the men walking in the room now weren't the Lannister emissary but the brother that was never to come home. 

Euron stalked the room like he owned the place, his body drenched with water as a smug smile pulled at his face. He is as pale and handsome as ever. It made me want to punch him in the face every time that I looked at him. All I could see was the wife that I killed with my own hands. He had the same black hair and a dark beard that he had when he left. 

He even still wore the same patch over his left eye, while his right eye is as blue as the summer sky and now they had a taunting look to it as I noticed his pale blue lips. All I could think is that he shouldn't be here that he was going to ruin everything that we might be planning. Balon snapped his head up, no longer looking at the brown parchment with that same smug smile that he had been wearing for a few days now. 

Though I didn't like the sight of Balon right now, he had always been thin, but now he seemed almost gaunt with a hard face. He has hard blue eyes with long grey hair flecked with white that hangs past the small of his back. As he sat on the salt rock throne of old he gave me a cold narrowed look, one of hate and annoyance as he loomed over me. His lips curled over his cracked teeth as he spoke down to me a look of hate forming on his face.

"I told you never to come back here Euron!!! Get out at once!!” Fury boomed off of the walls as I took a step forward, my hand to my ax ready to split his skull. There was this overwhelming fury that filled my chest. I couldn't think straight. I knew that I would kill him if, given the chance, Kinslayer is damned. 

“I have come here with a good news brother. The Targaryens have dragons and I have a plan to make them ours. All I ask is to be allowed home” There was a coldness in his voice along with this mock sincerity like he actually cared what happened to any of us. The dangerous glint in his eyes didn't help to put me at ease as I noticed the way that he was looking us up and down like he knew something that I didn't. As if he was sizing us up trying to figure out how much we were worth.

He looked over his shoulder, nodded his head and two men walked into the room with a massive horn that didn't seem normal. The horn is six feet long. It is made from the horn of what must have been an enormous dragon. It has a black gleam and is banded with red gold and Valyrian steel.

I took a few steps closer. It was like there was something that had a hold on me, slowly and carefully I ran my fingers along with the horn. It was warm and smooth and it felt alive with power. There was this gleam to Euron eyes like he knew that he had us. No one could ever hope to ride a dragon that didn't have Valyrian blood but I knew that this horn could give us that power. 

Its surface is shiny and reflective, though the reflection depicted is somehow twisted. The bands of the horn are covered by strange writings that must have been written in high valyrian and there were Valyrian glyphs printed on the side. Balon cleared his throat forcing me to take a few steps back as I leered at my brother there was something about him that didn't sit right with me but I knew that he wasn't going to stop him from giving me that smug smile of his and making sure that Balon had no choice but to say yes and whatever rested in his hand gave him an extra incentive. 

Balon has a personality that makes you wish to be around bloodthirsty dragons or a murderous dire wolf, he is stubborn, fearless, and quarrelsome. He is uncompromising even when it comes to his own family, but Euron isn't a family he hasn't been for a long time. that I'm not part of that family.

I turned my attention to my niece who did like nor trust her uncle. I knew that she feared that if he came home that she would lose her place at her father's side and she was right. We should all be worried if he could really give Balon dragons he would forget all that Euron did to us and he wasn't one to be trusted he would steal the dragons and stab us all in the back for shits and giggles. 

Looking at Asha she stoned as her lean and long-legged form stared back at me forcing a shudder or rush down my spine as I noticed her dark eyes locked on me and a narrowed stare locked on me. Her black hair cut short showing off her thin face but she had a sharp nose and wind-chafed skin. On her neck is a faded pink scar. Her nose looked like a haggard hawk-like nose. There was tension in the room as there was cold silence stifled us as Balon's eyes were glinting with indecision 

“The Lannister have given us their princess. The queen has a daughter. My grandchild will marry into the royal family. All we have to do is set Winterfell on fire and move south to the capital while the Targaryen are chasing their scaly tails in the North. They agreed to give us two of the dragons and with that horn now we can take all four. But let me make this clear Euron if I think that even for a moment that you are betraying us I’ll throw into the sea. Now get over here there is an emissary of the royal crown here.” 

Even as he spoke I could feel a cold sense of dread. I knew that this wasn't going to turn out well that something was going to go wrong but instead Euron gave our brother a sly smile if this was all going according to plan. Euron turned his sly smug smile over to Asha, he gave her a taunting smile as he spoke in a cold tone.

“Well, Women do your job and give us an heir to the Iron throne.” His voice was cruel as he beamed a little too bright for my liking. I didn't like any of this and I couldn't help but pity Asha. I knew that she was a warrior, not a mother and now we all know why Balon didn't want to tell us the contents of the letter until we were all here and now there is no way that she could have refused. 

Taking in a deep breath Euron moved to stand beside Asha as I watched doors begin to open up and I looked to see a man stalking into the room. It took everything that I had not to sneer as the man that walked into the room. Since when do the Lions tell the Krakens what to do. I wanted to scream that we should just kill him and take the horn and strike out on our own. There was just something wrong. 

Little Finger walked in the room and this was my first time seeing him and as I studied him I was less than impressed. I didn't see how important and cunning everyone made him out to be. Little Finger is a short man of slender build. He has sharp features, a small pointed beard on his chin, and dark hair with threads of grey running through it. He has the gray-green eyes that almost looked like that of a cat and there was this air about him that had a way of making me want to punch him in the face. 

His eyes were locking on Euron. He had known Euron long before he came here. I could see it in the way that his eyes sparked with recognition. I knew that there was something amiss in the air but before I could say a word Little Finger's eyes flashed over to Balon as he spoke in a cold voice. 

"I come here on behalf of the King and Queen of the seven kingdoms, I'm Petyr Baelish lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the Vale. We have pledged our swords to the crown and now we ask you to do the same. We have power on the land but we need naval power and you have it. With the help of your dragon binder horn, we will take the dragons and then they will have nothing and we will have the advantage. As I'm sure that you have read in the letter the King and Queen are willing to marry their daughter to your grandson there would be dragons in the Greyjoy bloodline for the first time ever.”

He paused as if he was given the change to soak up the information after a moment he looked over each of us. But his gaze lingered just a bit longer on Asha and there was something about his stare that forced me to still with fear. I turned to my brother and his eyes were glazed over with a need for power. He was missing all of the signs we couldn't trust.

“In return, you will pledge your ships and in return, they are even willing to make the old ways legal in a court of law. That is if you side with them, kings are dropping like flies the Targaryens have killed two kings already and force a third to submit to their will your hate Starks, now you have a chance to steal a son away from them like they did to you all those years ago simply set the north of the fire and the Targayens and Starks will do the rest." 

The moment that he said those words I could see the hunger that sparked in the eyes of my brother. There was a devious spark in his stare that smoldered with a need for vengeance against the Starks, he lost four sons three of them dead the fourth captured by the Starks he would stop at nothing to make them feel this pain. 

His tongue ran over his greasy red lips parted over the crack lips as he glared at the Lannisters ambassador. The hunger that filled his eyes told me that he was going to take the deal. The moment that he spoke I looked to the Lannister bastard that loomed before me.

"A Greyjoy sitting on the throne, the old ways resorted legally and all I have to do is bow before the king and kill some Starks. I will have a dragon in my pocket and all I had to do was kill some boy. Stay for the night the storms are raging on and won't stop until the morning. In the morning Victarion and Euron will take the largest portions of the fleet and take you back to the south. While a smaller portion of the fleet raids the north and sets Winterfell on fire. You will have your deal. Asha will stay here and get to work on producing air." Balon’s voice grew cold and taunting as he leaned back into the chair as he glared at me with hate brimming as he glared at me.

Pity flashed in my chest as I looked to Asha there was disgust on her face and outrage burning in her eyes but I didn't dare speak. I knew that now that he was finally going to get his vengeance on the starks there was no way that he was going to back out of this deal or have his mind change. 

I could only smile sadly at her before making my way out of the room. I could see Euron and Little Finger talking their head bent as they walked down the hall whispering like a couple of maidens and I didn't trust it but I knew that there was something bigger going on. 

Litter Finger POV 

The thunderous booms did nothing to calm me as I looked out to see Balon walking across a bridge the rain slamming on the bridge on a slant forcing the wood to grow slick from the rain. While Euron came in from the other side of the bridge I knew what was coming next even if the old man did not. He was so sure that his grandson would be the next king and he was half right. It would be Euron and Asha’s son that rules overall. 

He was the one that found the dragonbinder horn and he would take the Targaryen dragons there was no way that Euron could be trusted but that wasn't my call. I watched as lightning cracks against the sky showing that there was no man old or otherwise standing on the bridge.

Then there was this high pitched screaming of rage and shrill with fear, as loud thumps slapped against the wall and the whispering of metal filled my ears I knew that Asha was fighting back. Pity filled my heart for her but all I could think is about Tywin’s orders even know it flashed before my mind. 

_ Before Little Finger Left  _

Tywin's golden flecks were taunting me as he turned to a man with thin white skin that was pale and almost looked sickly and dripping with rain. I watched the way that his one good eye was looking over me like I was no big thing. Behind him resting in the shadows was a large horn that had a certain kind of heat pulsing off of it. I knew that there was something else going on because the man before me had the looks of a Greyjoy. 

The scent of dried fish and dirty ocean water filled my nose as I looked at the lean man thinking that there was something not right about him. Whether it was the strange twinkle in his eyes or the way that he looked me over like I was some kind of snack for him.

“This is Lord Euron Greyjoy, his child will marry the princess Jonna. He has the only known horn that can tame dragons even if they don't have the blood of old Valyria running through their veins. He is the one that will lead the iron fleet he will deal with his brother when that is done he will put a child in that girl Asha who is playing at being a warrior.” 

There is no way that this was going to work. I looked at the horn skeptically, not sure of what to think or say but Tywin didn't give me any reason to doubt him. He jerked his head to the side watching as he spun sharply on his heels making his way down the hall forcing me to fall after him the air grew moist and the stink of death and rotting corpse filled the air. As we moved down the steps the darkness grew thick. I couldn't see anything but a smooth marble table with a body resting on the table. 

I struggled to see into the darkness of the room first there was just the table and then there was a burned black corpse. I noticed Pycelle hunched over the corpse as an intrigued look in his deep blue eyes. His thinning white hair greeted me, I watched the way that he was cutting into the burned black skin. The scent of sulfur was filling the air as I noticed the black smoke rising high in the air. 

When Pycelle cut into his clammy skin I noticed that there was nothing but ash in his body, most of his organs were liquefied as I looked back to Euron. What was the meaning of this? Did this krakens do this it looked like a dragon had gotten hold of him? 

“This horn in the real deal and only Euron knows how to wield it so we will deal with him you will bring my news to the island and in the dead of the night when he kills the elder brother that he never like, you are going to make your way back here with the city,” Tywin spoke in a cold commanding voice. 

_ Current time. _

A soft slamming sound filled my ears as I looked over my shoulder to see Euron. He had a smug smile on his face and blood littering his knuckles I knew that he had won the battle with relative ease. His nieces might have been a warrior but Euron was huge. There was a made grin on his face as he stared into the room. 

The thunder boomed in the air forcing the moist air to whip up and grow warm from the ozone. I looked over to the wind-torn bridges and crashing black waves were slamming against the rocks as the scent of the salt and fish began to fill my nose. 

“My pretty new wife has just been broken in and I'm sure that she will be holding my heir, the Targaryens wed their relatives why shouldn't I. Victarion will take a small fleet and make their way north where they will burn down the keep before making their way to the south with the rest of us. The moment that the storm lets up we will go there is no reason to risk any of our ships unless we have to.” 

Euron’s voice was cold and commanding the way that he leered at me. I knew that there was something that shouldn't and couldn't be trusted. Shaking my head heavily I leered at his pale blue eyes but all I could think is that this was not going to end well. Sure it will give us more time to stall. But this might just backfire on us. Fear ate away at me but the hunger for that magic for a dragon of my own kept me from thinking clearly. To the south, we go. 

Victarion POV 

The air was cold and slamming against my skin, as the darkness that enveloped my eyes forced moisture to attack my senses. My men spent half the night looking up to the sky in fear that there would be dragons descending from the sky. But only the soft crunching of snow-filled my ears as I noticed the castle coming into view.

Winterfell is a huge castle complex spanning several acres and protected by two massive walls. Inside the walls, the complex is composed of dozens of courtyards and small open spaces. I knew that all of them would be sleeping the soft growl of the bitches filled my ears as I sat on the back of my steed. 

Watching as they moved in the darkness there were glistening black chains moving with a soft jangle in the dark. I watched as smooth metallic chains were clinging to the door handles. From the west, I could see the men scaling up the walls jumping over the smooth brick walls so that they could set the fire. 

Thick barrels of oil and tars were resting on their backs as they jumped down to the wall on the other side. While the soft rating of black chains filled my ears as they were bent down low chaining the other side of the main gate doors as well. 

Once they through their torches I watched my men appear over the wall each one group of men were standing at all of the exits ready to cut down anyone that got out of the castle. I could see the orange flames growing high into the air as they licked as the dry hay of the Horse stables.

There was a soft whisper than a loud score. The scent of smoke filled my nose as the scent of burning flesh and hay-filled my nose looking over my shoulder. I watched as the rose grew unsteady without their raiders.

For a moment I could only think of the children that cried out for the families, the old people that died in each other's arms, the young women who barely got to live. They were now fighting against the doors I watched as the chains rattled against the door as they screamed and slammed their shoulders against the thick wood. 

I looked over my shoulder to my men that were hoping to run before the dragons could get here but we had to kill them all before we left for the south. I could only hope that this plan of Tywin’s plan works or we would all be fucked. 


	49. Grace Period

Margaery POV

The soft whispering wind and verdant valleys forced a warm smile to pull at my lips. There was just something about seeing the river lands that had a way of taking my breath away. It was warm, the moist air forced my senses to come alive and there was just something about being here that made me smile. 

With Renly gone I couldn't help but smile. I was supposed to be a queen instead. I was the wife of a man that prefers the company of men who were only in two battles and personally lost each one. It was only on the merits of others that we even won those battles 

“My lady?” The soft husky voice laced with a northern accent filed my ears as I looked over to see the young lord of the North one of the few past kings that won all of his battles and bent the knee to his king not because he was bested in battle but because he was wise enough to know that four dragons beat even the largest of the armies. 

Lord Robb favors his family of the Riverlands; there were times that I looked at him and I found it hard to believe that he could have ever been the king of the North. He was warm and gentle, not cold and distant like most of the northern men that I had seen around the camp he had just gotten here the night before. 

Lord Rob has a stocky build, with bright river blue eyes and thick red-brown hair that looked like fire. From the whisper that I hear he is strong and fast on the battlefield and has a keen sense of justice that parents he got from his father. To me, it seems like the only thing that i got from his father. Even now Robb was wearing a surcoat over his armor with a massive wolf at his back. 

The smooth gray fur had bristled the moment that he noticed me his golden eyes had a way of seeing through me. It forced a shudder to rush down my spine as I took in a long drawn out breath doing my best to still my beating heart. His voice shook me from the thoughts. 

“Lord Robb '' I forced as much warmth in my voice as possible, I trusted gently as I leered at the men off in the distance, most of them from the king's guard. 

Sir Arthur had a cold look in his eyes as he spoke. I couldn't hear him but the way that he held his chin out and his shoulders were thrown back I knew that it had something to do with their king. 

Ser Barrsitan was at his side soft twilight blue eyes were scanning over the horizon like they were looking for something or someone. I knew that the king and his queens were making their way back here and they would be here soon. 

Sir Andrew, wasn't as well known as a knight but he had been protecting Queen Daenerys since she was a little girl. I knew that there was no one that she trusted more than him to keep her safe. Then there was the newest knight of the guard, a woman at that, the olive skin of Nym stared back at me she was leering at me with a narrow and cautious stare. I knew that her family and mine were at odds but I didn't think that it would affect us. Plus she is a bastard, what right did she have to look at me that way. 

She wore a lightweight version of the golden armor and the snow-white cape, I didn't see any sword or spear on her back but she had at least 20 daggers hidden in her armor and resin on her arm and thighs. 

She snapped her head back talking to the guards there were a total of four guards meaning that there were still 3 spots that needed to be filled and I knew that Loras wanted a spot in the royal guard. 

I knew that Rob was my way to get that for him but there was something about him that made me want to get to know him. I smiled gently at him as I held my hands out. I knew that he could see the welcoming warmth in my eyes as I watched him loop our arms together. The warmth of his skin was staring at me as I grinned gently at him.

Looping our arms together I started to walk out the smooth dew-covered grass that felt like heaven beneath my pearl slippers. My tight-laced green dress reveals my creamy skin to the harsh golden sun. 

“So what can I do for the Warden of the north?” Joy bubbled in my chest as I started to make my way down the sloping hill. I couldn't help the feeling of bubbling joy as I bounced on the balls of my heels. Robb gave me a curious stare as his blue eyes were ripping into me as he tossed a glanced over his shoulder like he was looking at something as finally, he spoke in a warm and gentle tone. 

“I just wanted to see how you are doing? I know that the Northerns aren't the most welcoming and the Reach and the northern soldiers have been fighting. They can be a bit harsh.” 

His voice was sweet and kind as he grinned gently at me the azure blue sky seemed just a bit warm as his beaming white smile looked a bit speechless as he looked away as his face turned bright red with embarrassment. I couldn't help but chuckle at him as we continued to walk. We talked about nothing and everything for a few hours. It was only when we started making our way back to the camp that something in the air changed. 

“There is another reason that I came here to talk to myself about the battle of Harrenhal as I'm sure that you know a few days ago they won the battle and even now they are making their way back to the camp. But no one told you about the casualties, Lord Renly was cut down by his own brother on the battlefield. Robert put a hammer through his skull.” 

I watched all the warmth fall from his face, his lips were pulled into a tight firm line as his eyes were instead and filled with pain for the loss of a husband that I never loved. I knew that Loras would be the one that would be devastated by this news and I'm sure that he had to know because he had been distant for a while now. At first, I didn't understand why he was freezing me out. Each time that he looked at a Targaryen supporter he wanted to snarl and snap at them. He would say that this is all their fault that they were better off staying in the east. 

I had to resist the urge to smile as I realized that now I was free to marry a more accomplished man. I married Rob and had a child with him. There is a great chance that a child might marry into the Targaryen bloodline. I smiled sadly I knew that I had to get this plan into action and I knew that the king would be thinking the same thing that there is no way that the Reach would now bow to the Targaryen king since there are no ties to the royal crown. 

“Thank you for telling me but I'm not all that surprised. I knew that something like this would happen. He is not the kind of man built for war or fighting. He was sweet and kind but he was no king and he was no soldier. It's hard to see him as a man when he cared more for sleeping with men than fighting them.” I shook my head not mournfully as I made sure that my eyes were misty as I looked into the distance as I put on the best-depressed expression on my face. 

“I don't understand if he preferred men, why marry him? You must have known that it would have been a loveless and sexless marriage with no children to occupy your time.” I couldn't help but smile sadly as his naive thoughts on marriage. He should know that marriages with high borne are not for love but for power. 

“A woman's duty is not to marry for love but for power, my family wanted a queen so they married me to Renly. Now that he is dead I fear that the stormlands and the Reach will no longer stand by the side of the Taragenys. I know that they will blame you, dear brother, for the death of the young lord and there is no telling what could happen then.” 

I let out a mocked worried sigh in the hope that he would buy it. I knew from the mask of surprise that fell on my face that he believed me. I could see the fear begin to bubble in his stare as I looked over to the camp that was slowly coming closer. 

The ground began to shake as I looked up to see a large host of 20,000 strong and among them were three wolves running into two. Running at the head of the pack on matching white mares were the young Stark lords. Bran and Arya Stark, Rob stared at them with wide doubtful eyes like he was seeing a ghost. His face turned pale and his rigid body softened as he looked at his siblings.

Thunderous screeches filled the air as I looked to the sky to see three dragons each more dazzling than the next staring up at me. The most startling of all of them was a dragon with glittering white wings and a thick black body with a white underbelly and matching white spikes. He had a crown of horns on his head as venomous green eyes and a long coiling neck stared back at me. He had a wingspan much larger than the other two dragons in tow. His glittering white wings were 85 feet wide and growing fast. 

His rider was a boy that I had never seen before and he didn't look even a little bit like the Targaryen other than his indigo eyes that were alive with warmth as he looked down at the massive camp. The king had a lot more Stark-like features than any of his half-brothers.

He had a lean build and this graceful air about him as his bright indigo eyes locked on me only for a moment before looking back to look at the camp. He even had the long face of the starks and dark brown hair that almost looks black. 

To the right of him was the queen that I knew well, Queen Rhaenys with the green queen that was what the men had taken up to calling her dragon Scylla. The she-dragon flew through the air with ease heading back to her nest. Where the once burnt black grass had started to come alive again with life but I knew that wasn't going to last long. But to the left of the king I didn't know all that well, she was the silver queen. 

The queen is a young woman she couldn't have been any older than 17 and I knew that she was valyrian but now I could see her classical Valyrian looks.

She has violet eyes that had a way of seeing right through me with pale skin that must have once been brown from other exposure to the eastern son. 

She had long, pale silver-gold hair that rippled down her back as she jutted her chin out leering at me much like her king did. She had a slender frame, with small breasts but she looked imposing and cold as she sat on the back of a massive dragon 75 feet and growing.

This dragon's scales were as black as the night forcing a chill to rush down my spine was this how it was like when Balerion the black dread flew through the sky, his horns and spinal plates are blood red, and his eyes are smoldering red pits that force a jarring fear and awe to fill my chest. 

When his thick scaly black lips curled over his teeth showing them to be just as black as his scales. A thunderous boom made me think that it was going to rain but there wasn't a single black cloud in sight. At that moment I knew that the sound was his wings clapping against the sky. Robb looked at me as he spoke in a warm voice.

“I should get going. I'm sure that they want to talk but we will make sure that the Reach and the Stormlands don't do anything foolish. I won't let anything happen to your family or let them force you into a marriage that you don't want or need.” 

I gave him a gentle smile watching as he stared at me, there was a gentleness in his eyes as I knew that he wanted nothing more than to run off and see his family. I couldn't help but smile. I knew that this was going to be too easy, the moment that the Targaryens got here the first time around I sent word to grandmother.

I knew that she would be here in a few days and in these coming days, I will have a new husband and a new shot of getting my children on the throne. As Robb walked off I couldn't help the devious smile that pulled at my lips. Let the game of thrones begin. 

Rob POV 

It had been a fortnight since Jon got back and things were tense. The Trolls were coming today to talk about a marriage silence between me and Margaery. She swears that this is what she wants and I can't say that I hadn't thought it out. At least this time I would be marrying for a lot more than a bridge. 

Though now Jon stood still and stiff as a bored as I noticed a man beside him that I had come to know as Lord Obyern the red viper of Dorne and the uncle to Jon's wife and sister Rheanys the two had been avoiding each other like the plague. Both queens were now pregnant and Oberyn had been arguing about who would be the heir. Things have been getting heated for weeks now. 

Even now as I stood behind a cluster of trees I watched the two of them argue like they were the only two people in the world. Piercing obsidian eyes locked on indigo eyes that were flickering with black and white flames. Vhagar who had once been snoozing was now roaring with rage. 

“You stole your sister's Thorne now you will steal the throne of your child with her.” Oberyn's voice was smoldering with rage as his shoulders were tense as his fingers twitched like he wanted to grasp his spear shaft and make Jon change his mind. Jon, on the other hand, was firm about his ideals. 

Dany's child would be heir because that is the child that is born first if that child is a boy or a girl they would marry Rhaenys child whether that child is a boy or a girl. 

Jon didn't even look at Oberyn instead he moved to the side of Vhagar running his finger tenderly and lovingly along the massive snout of the black and white dragon. Venomous green eyes were locked on Jon calming with each tender moment that he showed to the young dragon.

“I'm not stealing anything, the child born first is the one that will be heir, the second born will marry the firstborn. If Dany's child is a girl she will be queen and Rhaenys son will marry her. It's that simple. I gave Rhaenys a choice: she would marry me and we could fight back to get our family's throne back or we could fight each other right there. Dorne against the North and Crownlands. I had the superior dragon I still do. I have more fighting power and three cities of the east at my back. I was getting the throne no matter what she did this way we saved the life of a dragon and a princess. I won't be changing my mind. My wives and I are firm in this choice. If we weren't then I would know about it. Hell, the whole camp would know because Rhaenys would be yelling at me at the top of her lungs. But the only yelling you hear is her screams late at night.” 

There was this cold taunting edge to Jon's voice as I leered at the two of them not sure what I should say or do. Do I go there and risk making things worse or do I stay hidden until they are done? Indecision ate away at me as I looked over to see Oberyn snapping his head back outage blooming in his dark stare. I knew that at any moment the two of them would erupt into a fight there wasn't a single moment that the two of them weren't fighting. 

“You know if you wanted to talk to him then you need to step out of the trees.” The taunting and warm voice of Ser Barristan filled my ears. Snapping my head over my shoulder I looked at his warm gentle face locked on me as his bright blue eyes were filled with warmth. I noticed Arthur standing just behind him that same warm and cocky air about him that I had come to know my whole life. 

Both were making it seem like I was some kind of spy as they pushed me out of the gloomy darkness of the forest and forced me into the light. Ser Barristan was a lot more formal than Arthur was; he would call Jon by his proper title and each time he would roll his eyes and tell him to call him Jon or Aegon if he preferred. 

"Your Grace, you sent for me." At that moment the tension between the two of them was broken up as he looked over to me then the two knights that were here to protect him. He had one eye on us while the other was kept on the dragon who he was petting.

“Yes, the Tyrells are on their way to the command tent. I think that it is about time that we get this marriage alliance underway. The host has time to heal up. We are heading for the Rock. Since they are in the capital they don't need that might keep any longer we are going to burn it to the ground.” 

Ser Barristan nodded his head firmly as his eyes were locked in awe as he spoke in a warm tone. "Magnificent creatures, I didn't think that I would see one ever again let alone go into battle with a dragon. The queens are with the prisoner your grace it seems that they have taken up to taunting him, again. They have their guards with them but I would prefer it if the Queens aren't near the kingslayer at all.”   
I could see the corners of Jon's mouth twitching as if he was fighting off a sneer. Venom pooled in his eyes as he thought about the kingslayer.

“The moment that we no longer need him I'm going to take his head and let the dragons feed on his corpse until then I don't want anyone near him. They should be the command tent anyhow. Please go collect them Ser Barristan. Rob walk with me, Oberyn we are done here the next time that you come to me on this matter things will be different” 

Jon's voice went from warm and polite to murderous and cold as he shifted his attention from me to Oberyn. Taking one look at Oberyn I gave him a firm before walking off with Jon. Things had been tense between us. I knew that Theon was angry with Jon for not letting him reclaim his throne. 

Jon, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about that, there was a coldness that settled deep into his bones as I spoke in a cold voice of my own. There were plenty of things that were on my mind and one of them being the north there had been no letters for a long while. The Riverlands had sent a scout out only to find that there had been a raven that had been shot down at moat Cailin that was the last that I heard about any word from the north. A cold sense of dread had been sitting in my stomach ever since then. 

“Brother we should talk about the North. There has been no word since Moat Calin found that the shot down raven was a letter attached to its leg meant for you. The people of river lands haven't said a word since. What if it is something bad? Something that we thought we could ignore until their battle with the Lannisters is over with. What if that was the wrong move? What if we should have gone home?” 

There were a lot of what-ifs in my statement as I knew that it didn't sit right with Jon as he looked over his shoulder to Arthur. His eyes were warm and loving but I knew that he wasn't going to give his two cents, not with me at least. Jon took in a large breath forcing his chest to expand as he rubbed a mournful hand along his jaw that had a light shadow as he continued to shave his face. 

“Even if that were true what would they do that could really affect us here, our fighting force is here and if they destroy our crops, who cares, I have three cities filled with crops and there is no winter to be heard of so there is nothing they could do. Things will be fine but there is no point in you worrying about everything Rob. We are heading out for the Rock early in the morning with any luck we should be there in a fortnight. The reach will be at our backs and the Stormlands are going to be no more. Summerhall will be the new focal point of the kingdoms, the Stormlands will be dissolved into the crownlands. The royal family will move to Summerhall to keep an eye on Stormlands. We have everything worked out; we just have to get through the war.”

Jon's voice was so sure and strong as we walked through the camp a lot of the men were smiling proudly at Jon and bowing their heads like they were glad to have a Targaryen king. But a few months ago they were all saying that the Targaryen were better off dead than being their kings. A warm bubble in my chest as I noticed Arya off to the side she was bursting out into a fit of giggles as she sat on the lap of Gendry.

They didn't have a care in the world as I noticed that he was growing more and more comfortable with the camp's men. A lot of the Stromlands looked at him for only a moment with rage burning in their stare. I knew that Jon didn't like it but he ignored the stars of the stormlands they would come around. Just thinking about the stormlands forced me to think back to that first day Jon landed.

When John came to camp 

Jon was cold and imposing as he looked at the most prominent lords of the Storyland and Gendry, the young prince of the dead king, there was a coldness that settled in his eyes as he looked over Gendry. I had to admit that he looked a lot like the dead king. But Arya stood firmly at his side, their finger intertwined as defiance burned her stare. I knew that she wasn't going to let them do what they wanted. 

But Jon wasn't going to let her have her way twice. Rhaenys, the sister that I just met, had a cold and commanding air about her as she sat in her chair, her arms rested on the chair arms as her chin jutted out and rage burned in her eyes. 

Dany, on the other hand, was a lot more gentle about it; she knew that he couldn't be blamed for his father's sin. Not after hearing that his sister had lost her head to the mad king Joffrey. I knew that there was something wrong with that boy more than just being mad; it had to be more than tainted blood. It had to be the way that he was raised. Jon came from an incestuous bloodline and he wasn't anything like Joffrey and his bloodline was a lot more toxic. 

“As I'm sure that you have heard by now, Lord Renly was killed by his own brother and I killed Robert as well as Stannis. What is left of their bodies rest in our dragon's stomachs and in that time my queens and I have taken back the throne. The Stormlands have been the center of two revolts. I have given you your life Gendry Baratheon I won't give you StormsEnd. After this war the Stormlands will be dissolved into the crownlands, the new capital will be Summerhall and the royal family will be staying there till the end of time. Storm's End will be given to martells, Tyrstane Martell will marry Lady Shireen and together they will rule over the Storm Ends there will be no discussion this is our choice and it will not be changed. Gendry you can marry my sister, you can go north or south I do not care, but there will not be another Baratheon lord in the stormlands ever again.” 

The moment that his booming voice came to an end I watch as outrage boomed in the eyes of the stormlands. Gendry didn't seem to care; he looked almost happy that he could marry our sister. I doubt that he ever wanted to be a lord and that could be seen even now as he looks almost relieved by the news. The other couldn't say the same Lord Connington of griffin rost let out a snarl of outrage as he spoke in a cold voice. 

“My uncle was a loyal friend to your father if anything the stormlands should be given to us.” The moment that he said that Jon leered at him the fury bloomed in his indigo eyes force roars to echo in the air as he tilted his chin up so that he was looked down on by the storm lords.

“Yes and my father is still dead and Lord Jon was exiled to the east, he is not here and he was the only one loyal to my father so why would I give Storm's End to you, you did nothing for my father. For my family, you only bent the knee after we burned your enemies for you. The stormlands will go to the Martells, the last Baratheons will be Shireen and Gendry there will be no argument and if you continue to defy me then you are more than welcome to step down as lord and leave the kingdoms."

Current time 

I noticed Queen Dany gave Gendry and Arya warmly loving looks while Rhaenys leered at her and she gave them a contempt filled look. I understand her hate since she was nearly forced to marry Joffrey. I'm sure that this had nothing to do with Gendry but that doesn't stop the hate from bubbling up in her. 

Taking one look at her I knew that her hate for them wouldn't change and now all I could do was hope that Jon was right and that all of this because if he was wrong the north would blame us and that would just give the Stormlands ample reason to mistrust Jon. Not to mention that we had to deal with the Vale. Starin at the massive command tent that was just a few feet away I could only hope that thing went well here or that would just be another problem we are having. 

Daenerys POV

The smooth silk tent walls were cooling as Jon dropped in his large leather-bound chair there is a chair on either side of him one for me and one for Rhae. I knew that he had been in another argument with Oberyn by the way that his indigo eyes were almost a black color. Their relationship had not gotten any better and as Rhaenys plopped own on his lap throwing her arms around his neck I could tell that she notices the change in his mood as well. He was also more exasperated and cold when it came to Bayern he tried to be nice and it never got him anywhere. 

I moved to the smooth red and back leather chair I gracefully dropped into my chair as I put my aching feet onto the massive square table that rested in front of us. They had been aching a lot more lately and I'm sure that Jon was already tired of my pregnancy. He spent more time rubbing the kinks out of my feet and Rhaenys back to last a lifetime. 

I could see the tent flaps moving and a sense of dread filled me. I was not ready to meet the Queen of Thorns. Only it was simple Theon that had walked into the tent, I knew that lately, he had to be fighting a sneer whenever he was looking at Jon. Since Theon was, in fact, son of the very man that has been raiding the north, he and Jon didn't get along too well. 

“What is going to happen with the Iron Islands? Am I going to be allowed to be the Lord of the Islands or are you going to wipe my family name from the storybooks as well?” The feeling in the tent was anything but peaceful. The tension was so thick in the air that I couldn't think straight. I thought that Jon was going to erupt with rage but there was a cold silence that filled his bones. 

“You have an elder sister if she bends the knee she will be the Lady of the Iron Islands and she will marry a Valyeron. They are seafaring people and they were the only other family that has been unwaveringly loyal to the Targaryens. The second son of Lord Valyeron will be the lord of Iron Island but if you wish to go home that is your choice. From this point on Dornish law will be implemented all over the kingdoms. There will be no more male heirs because they are males.” 

I thought that would force him to blow up and I was right. Then he gave me a look of outrage as he sneered at Rhaenys who was sitting in Son's lap. He jabbed a grubby finger to Rhaenys as he sneered like she was below him, nothing more than filth on the bottom of his shoes and I knew that was going to drive both of them to do something foolish. 

“Just because you have a dornish whore doesn’t mean that the rest of the world should be forced to follow their fucked up rules.” A sneer pulled at my lips noticed Ghost stalking into the tent as if sensing Jon’s rage. His fur was used on the back of his flank as his tail stilled and his crimson eyes were dangerous. 

Ghost looked ready to tackle Theon when Jon spoke in a menacing voice, each of his words was oozing with venom. “If you would prefer I could take your head, I thought that it might have sunken in when Vhagar bit you all those years ago but I guess not. I'm the king and I don't care how close you are to Robb. That means nothing to me. I'm not going to let anyone sway my choices ever again. Your sister will be heir if she bows if she doesn't. I will deal with her the same way that I dealt with Robert. Now I have to deal with the Tyrells if you aren't going to stand quite by your lord's side then you can leave the tent.” 

Arthur popped his head into the tent as if he heard the argument and I'm sure that he did, his deep blue almost violet eyes were locked on Jon. There was almost this parental disappointment. Like a father upset that his son picked a fight. 

“All of you get your shit together the Tyrells are making their way here now.” It was all that Arthur said before popping his head back out of the tent-like he never came in. 

At that news, Robb moved off to a side table, while the tension in the air grew thick with anticipation. I listened to the loud slosh of wine against the glass as the purple color liquid stared back at me and forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as I watched Robb drink deeply.

He went from being still and cold to shaking with nerves he was only a few months older than Jon but at this moment he seemed younger. I knew that he was still a maid and had never been with a woman. But he was charming and warm and I'm sure that Tyrell will do anything to get one step closer to being a part of the royal family. 

"This is terrible. One minute we are arguing and fighting a war and now I'm supposed to negotiate a truce and marriage that could affect our chance of winning.” I could hear the trepidation in his voice as I noticed the usual smirk on Theon's face returning as he shifted his cold gaze from Rhae and Jon to Robb. 

"Margery is the most beautiful girl in all the seven kingdoms. You are lucky." As if that was supposed to get a rise out of me I am a queen and she is simply a high born lady there is nothing that I needed to be jealous about. Though she was the one that we should be worried about, I look at Robb giving him a thoughtful stare as Jon and Rheanys paid us no mind. They were whispering to each other in high valyrian.

"I've heard her grandmother is a force to be reckoned with," I spoke in a low cautious voice not sure how close they were to the tent. When Jon heard this he spoke with a warm smile on his face as Rheanys giggled as some sweet nothing that he had whispered into her ear a moment before.

"Aye, that is true there aren't a lot of things that Prince Oberyn and I agree on but if there is one thing that he said to me that I agree with is that we should keep an eye on her. She has a sharp tongue and even sharper wit” There was a coldness that filled the voice of Jon at the mention of his good uncle. I knew that things between them might not get better for a long time. After all, Obyern lost his sister to Rhaegar's lechery. 

Then, on the other hand, he didn't see or want to see the darkness in Jon's eyes as he spoke in a rather amusing voice to Robb who was now on his second cup of wine. "Of course the viper would say that after all, he was the one that crippled Willas Tyrell. I wouldn't like him after that either."

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the tent as if Arthur was trying to tell us that we were about to have guested it wasn't all that shocking to see an older woman walking into the tent. Lady Olenna is a small woman. I was shocked to see that she was no more than the size of a child. She had thick white hair and deeply wrinkled skin with soft yet spotted hands with gaunt thin fingers.

As she came in closer to another tent blinking rapidly I could smell the scent of rosewater, but she couldn't hide the sour smell. Standing to her right was big off of a son. Lord Mace Tyrell, his bright red face, was staring at me then at the queen and king that were acting more casual then the situation demanded. In an instance, my muscles tighten as Rob looks up from his cups to the two Tyrells.

"Lady Olenna, Lord Mace please come in." I smiled warmly as my body began to soften and my shoulder was thrown back as I started to rise from my chair. Jon and Rhaenys both got up and I gave them a pining stare but I knew that was the last thing that they wanted to do. I shook my head sadly knowing that there was nothing that I could do with their lack of decorum. They were more warriors than they were politicians. 

"May I offer you something to drink, My Lady?" Rhaenys spoke in a cordial voice in the attempt to sound queenly as the sour old woman gave us both a cold pining glares. Lord Mace stood still and mute at his mother's side, not saying a word just staying with us with a glaze over her eyes.

"No, I won't stay long. I simply needed to see for myself who my granddaughter would be marrying. I always wanted to get a good look at the dragons that fool Renly bowed to. I would have thought that you would be a lot more imposing.” She raised an eyebrow as she looked over each one of us each time that she did I felt a little bit smaller than I was.

Her lips were pulled into a tight line as a grim look formed on her face as she looked over to Rob only for a moment as she spoke in a less than pleased voice. "You look more like a boy then a man do you even know what you are supposed to do on your wedding night”

She let out a bitter laugh as she looked at Jon . There was something in her eyes, cold and taunting, my rage began to rubble deep in my chest but I kept my face blank.

“Though I'm sure your cousin can teach you a thing or two about pleasuring a woman.” A dark twinkle formed in her eyes as I looked over to Rob. 

Robb remained unphased and continued to smile politely even though I could see a bright tint starting to form on his ears. "My Lady, my lord I might be young but I have won more battles then that so-called king that Margaery married. He is dead and I'm still standing so I would think that I'm more of a man than him. If you don't, believe me, you are more than welcome to talk to the Kingslayer who rests in a cage because of me, and that was long before I had dragons helping me win.”

Olenna had a pleasant yet shocked expression falling on her face as she tilted her chin out as she let her gaze flicker to me before going back to her battle of words with Rob. "Ah, you think you've won. But you bent the knee, you are no king any longer and just like Renly who bent the knee and Robert who was obliterated, all your success can be attributed to your cousins and his wives. Does it shame you to know that you are dependent on two women to win your war? It would be a shame if I were truly marrying my granddaughter to a Northern ass."

Jon was holding back his smile and falling as I felt Darksister pulsing at my back as Ghost moved to Jon’s side there was this coldness that settled in his red eyes. I knew that he didn't like nor trust the Tyrells and he wasn't the only one. 

Jon was studying Olenna with critical eyes. It was almost like Mace didn't exist; he was hidden in the shadow of his mother's wit and brilliance. Robb took a seat with Olenna following after him. I knew that this wasn't going to be the end of the right but the beginning.

"Aye, I owe a lot of my current wins to the dragons that my brother and his family own. Yes, it was only because of their massive fleet that we now have a post in the middle of the Lannister lands. But I was fighting this war long before my brother got here and I bent the knee not because I was weak like Renly or dead like Robert. I bet the knee because I knew that no one could beat Jon even if they had superior numbers. So while you might have the numbers my lady that will do you no good against us.”

The tension that filled the air force, Jon, to smile as he went back to his own seat at the head of the table a smug smile pulled at his lips as he added his voice to Robs. "We have our dragon lady Olenna, the richest of the eastern cities, and plenty more dragon eggs on the island. I'm sure that you have heard that I have dissolved the Stormlands. Would you like to be the next kingdom to be dissolved into the Crownlands?” Jon added his voice so casually as he leaned back into his chair. Rhaenys moved to stand at his right while I moved to his left.

After a long moment, Lady Olenna spoke with an amused twinkle in her eyes like she was enjoying all the threat that was being exchanged. "I once thought Ned Stark to be rather dull, but he was more cunning than I would have imagined keeping you hidden for so long. Right under King Robert's very nose. Though to be honest he is a fat fool dead or not he was a terrible king and that isn’t all too shocking. Very well then I supposed we have a deal”

It was all that she said and I was more than a little shocked to hear her say it. I thought that she was going to put up more of a fight. Well, at least it's one more thing that we have got. But I knew that this wasn't even close. After all, there are two more kings to kill.


	50. A Dragons Fury

Jon POV 

“Jon there is news from River Run!!” The loud booming voice of Robb ripped me from my thoughts as I slowly began to open my eyes. My tongue was heavy and awkward in my mouth. My body was limp as I felt Rhaenys pressed against my left side and Dany was resting her head on my right peck as I slowly shook them both awake. 

Lazy violet and magenta-colored eyes were locked on me; they were outraged that I had just woken them up. We weren't supposed to move out for another couple of hours but now we are up. 

I looked over to Rob only his head had popped into the tent. His eyes are locked on me. Taking in a long steady breath I looked over to Dany as she forced herself out of bed. Her naked form forced me to smile warmly. While Rhaenys let out more than a few growls and curses as he too was forced to pull on her small clothes and clothes. “Alright Rob we will be right there.” 

I felt my shoulder slump as I swung my legs over my makeshift bed letting my shoulder slump as I looked over my shoulder to see Rob still there. His crimson brows were furrowed in urgency. I knew that he wasn't going to live until I got dressed and that was the last thing that I wanted to do. Quickly I slipped on my clothes as my mind grew weary and I thought that I would have at least a few more hours of sleep. 

It felt like I was moving through tar as I slipped on my gleaming dragon armor and black riding boots as Ghost jumped up from his spot at the bottom of the bed. Shaking his large and he was at my side in a moment. The golden light of the Riverlands blinded me and the sight of the azure sky made me cringe away as the heat was stifling. 

I half stumbled through the tent flap as I barely managed to grab Blackfyre before making my way back out of the tent. It wasn't all that shocking to see the camp alive with whispers. I knew a lot of them wanted to know what was going on in the north. 

I was stalked through the camp making my way to the massive command tent that we used for affairs of war. I needed a minute to myself so our tent was further from the camp by the dragons. Even now as I looked back I could see Vhagar being shaken out of his deep sleep as annoyance filled his venomous green eyes as if to say that there was no reason for me to wake him up but I wasn't the one that woke them up. 

I forced my senses to wake up as I noticed my wives moved slowly behind me. Both of them had angry expressions on their face but I knew that they weren't going to make a stink about it. They had no interest in the north so they had no interest in what they brought to us but they knew that it meant the world to me to know that my younger brother was safe. 

It didn't take us long to get the command tent and when I did they were all there, the lords of the Riverlands and the Northern lord. Among them was Lady Stark. She had a grim expression on her face as I noticed that Arya and Bran were both waitings; they looked filled to the brim with fear as if they just knew that it was going to be bad news. I knew that Bran is a greenseer even if he didn't know I knew. If he knew that this was going to be grim news then it would be. 

Taking one look at the man that was guzzling down a glass of wine when he looked at me there was fear in his eyes. Fear for what I might say or do when he spoke the news that he had brought me. Taking in a long heavy breath I looked to see Rob pushing past me he looked ready to blow a blood vessel. The l amber-eyed messenger spoke in an almost hesitant voice.

"We have brought drier news from the North, your grace. A few weeks ago late in the night the Krakens bent the knee to the Lannisters shortly after a marriage alliance was made. Lady Asha's son will marry Princess Joanna. That's what led them to send a small party to Winterfell once there….." 

His voice cut off and fear filled his stare as this silence was rushed over the room. Sansa had her baby. I wouldn't burn a city with my blood resting in it even if she was a distant cousin. That being said I wasn't going to let them get away with whatever they did. My heart began to thunder in my chest as a hate bubble in my heart.

Rage brought my mind up to speed awake and ready for whatever comes next. "Go on then what happened when they got to the keep '' I leered at the young man that was stealing from my cold and blank expression that was growing angry by the minute. 

"Under the orders of the Lannisters they chained all the gates in and out of the keep and they set the keep ablaze. Every person and animal alike were burned alive. Those that managed to make it out were slaughtered. Among the dead I'm sorry to say is the young lord Rickon."

Even as he said the words grief was swallowing me whole it was my choice to keep me moving and now they were dead because of that choice. All that kept me thinking clearly about the Lannister they had already taken began to slip away. Lady Starks's wails were chilling and bone-numbing as I snarled lowly under my breath. Tears were streaming freely down her face as a cold expressionless mask fell on her face and a murderous frenzy built in her eyes.

Rob collapsed next to his mother's pain and sorrow unlike anything that I had ever seen weighing down on him. He looked ready to buckle under the weight. The northern lords we're outrage and ready to murder Thoen were he stood. 

All I could think of is a son for a son I knew that would lead to an endless cycle of death but the Lannister have been doing as they please for far too long and I wouldn't allow them to keep thriving while others died for them. I looked at Arthur. He was at a loss for words, unable to say a word but ready to take orders at a moment's notice.

"Bring the kingslayer to the dragon's nest and get a messenger. I want them to bring a message to Tywin. Rhaenys, Daenerys burn down the rock till there is nothing left, let them feel a fraction our the pain we have felt our whole lives. The very pain that they are forcing the Starks to feel. If they want to fight dirty then so will we. Take our forces and head into the west. But before you leave, send a letter to grandmother, send the fleet to get the bulk forces from Lannisterport, and take them to dragon stone. We are going to put an end to them once and for all." 

I moved my hand hovering Blackfyre. I watched Rob snap his head up rage in his eyes and his heart as he held his crying and vengeful mother.

"Oh and while we were making the Lannisters pay where will you be!!!" Robb roared with a savage voice as I pulled Blackfyre from it's seeth looking at the red aura of the blade glistening. 

My muscles grew taut as I looked at the blade. All I could see were images of Rickon the last time that I saw him before I left for the east. The sweet smile on his face and wild red curls now all I got was overwhelming rage and hate. Looking over to Robb and Theon. That hatred only seemed to grow more intense as I spoke in a murderous voice of my own.

"First I'm going to cut off the kingslayers head off, Vhagars going to eat his corpse and I'm going to send the head back to those Lannisters. Then I'm going to the iron islands. If they want to burn down keeps and kill innocent children then so be it. I'll burn the Puke and the Greyjoys until there is nothing left. Only when their black rocks are sinking into the sea" It was the only thing that i said before walking out Jamie Lannister will die today

Jamie POV

There were whispers of outrage turning into murderous snarls as I looked up from my cell to see Arthur leering at me. The disgusted sparkle in his eyes was gone filled with joy, which was more of a sickening sight if I'm being honest. The sight of him made me think that there was something going on and my family was the cause of this terrible thing. Though I didn't bother to ask, not when I knew that he wasn't going to tell me instead I was forced to get onto my feet before being dragged out of my pen. 

The soft rattling of chains filled my ears as I noticed the northern men staring at me with hatred blooming in some eyes while others had their head tips and tears of rage and curling sneers pulling at their lips. I didn't know what was going on but now that I saw their looks of hatred and disgust I knew that I needed to know.

“What is going on Arthur?” Usually I had to drag it out of him but this time when I asked him a question. His lips curled in disgust as he spoke with ease.

“Oh you know your father made a marriage alliance with the krakens and all they had to do was set the Starks keep on fire while the young lord was sleeping in the keep. He is dead and now you are going to pay for what your father has done. Casterly Rock will be burned and so will the Islands it's a shame that such a young man had to die for you to finally get what you deserve.” 

His tone was threatening and venomous as I looked over to the men and the women that were leering at me. Could pointed stars of brown, blue, amber, green, and they were locked on me? Some of them were even filled with pity as they looked at me. I knew that this was a death march. I took in the sight of the azure sky and the fat fluffy clouds that were crawling slowly across the sky in slow motion. 

The sweet melody of the birds seemed just a bit louder and the air tested a bit crisper as I realized that this was going to be my last time ever hearing or seeing this sound. Arthur as if knowing that I was trying to soak in my last minutes of life made sure that I couldn't even enjoy that. He moved with strong sting strides that force me to stumble behind him. 

I was forced to meet his long strides as the metal hacklers were digging deep into my skin and turned it a bright red. As I continued to walk as unease coiled in me like a serpent, though I have to admit that I had no clue what was going on and what they were thinking? They had to know that by killing me Sansa's time was up. But if she had a kid then they would have killed her by now anyone.

My legs began to ache as we walked up to the steep hills. But the moment I reached the top, I felt my heart drop; there bubbling with rage stalking between three dragons snapping at each other as they fed off the rage of the king. His bright indigo eyes made me think that I was looking at Rhaegar. This is my first time laying eyes on his boy and I couldn't even believe that I was seeing this. 

He has the brown hair and the long face of the Starks but the beauty of the Targaryens and the same eyes as his father. I watched each dragon, the one that had white wings and green eyes locked on me. I could see the spiral white and black flames that were dancing along his lips. 

While standing to his right was Daenerys and her black and red dragon with a red smoldering orbs were locked on me as his fury roared against his lips. While to the left there was Rhaenys and the dragon that they have started to call the green queen. Each of them was looking at me with slit eyes of hate. 

I could see the Starks and the Targaryens walking off to the side leering at me, among them being Lady Stark there was a vicious gleam in her eyes as she looked at me. Tears were still streaming down her stony face as she gripped tightly to her eldest son and former king of the North. He much likes the other had a furious expression on his face as the Targaryen king stilled like he sensed me coming his way. 

Arthur kicked my legs out from under me forcing me to slam into the ground on to my knees the crunching black grass stared back at me. I looked up to see the very king looming over me in his hand, a valyrian blade that I knew to be Blackfrye, the arching roaring dragon hilt was gleaning in the early morning light. 

“I didn't know why things would be different you Lannister are good at killing childern and raping women why did I think that a child far from the battlefield by safe from you Lannister” The young king's voice was hard and cold as flames flickered in his eyes.

Arthur moved off to the side to stand by his queens as I noticed a white wolf circling me with murderous red eyes. 

An angry scoff ripped through him as I spoke in a cold voice “I demand trial by combat!!” As a thunderous roar shook the very earth; I watched as the wing white arm slammed into the ground. He let out a roar with all of his might I could see swirling black and white flames stocking in the back of his throat. 

“You never betray family, if there is one thing that I can about you Jaime it is that you don't betray your family and I can somewhat respect that. I would do anything for my family so there will be no trial by count. Your escape once before we follow northern justice, the faith of the seven means nothing to me. You die today. I'll send your head to your father and my dragons will feast on your corpse. You should be happy that is more than you deserve."

Each word that the young king lashed at me, my own heart began to thunder with fear as I watched the flames flickering in his indigo eyes. His lips pulled into a dangerous snake-like expression as another thud racked the ground. The white and black dragon came closer as I noticed the hate booming in his venomous eyes. 

I couldn't move, couldn't think I fought against my chains but Ser Barristan held me down, his eyes were blank and void almost like he couldn't afford to show his doubts. I watched as the blade was hefted just above the Targaryen king's head.

Images of Ceresi and the children flashed before my eyes about the granddaughter that I was never going to be able to see. A spiking pain rushed through the back of my neck and everything turned black well I guess that I'm dead. 

Jon POV 

Pyke was originally built on a cliff jutting out into the sea, but over time the cliff has eroded, leaving the castle's keeps and towers standing on three barren islands and a dozen small stacks of rock, surrounded by water. The towers are connected by swaying rope bridges. 

Though as I looked to the keep I noticed that it seemed so empty it forced shivers down my spine, the keep, its towers, and walls are made of the same grey-black stone of which the rest of the island is composed. 

The ports were alive with people rushing about as they looked at me. Vhagar roared with booming fury as if feeding off my own rage. But even my rage wanted a bit to feel some pity for them. There were a few longships residing in the bay. Fury filled me as I thought about sweet little Rickon.

His bright blue eyes were flashing before me as the words spilled from my lips before I could even second guess myself. "Dracarys" I sneered at the bright blue waters as stoking flames slammed against the bright blue water splitting the surface. 

Screams of panic echoed in my ears as I watched spiraling black and white flames come rushing out.

The blinding golden sunlight bathed my back in heat forcing sweat to run down my back in heavy buckets. An inferno of Dragonfire burst forth a warm rush over me as I watched black and white swirling together in wide expansive cannon fire. I watched as the few longships that rested in the bay were destroyed in one fell swoop. 

The ships caught in the blast were reduced to splinters tearing them to pieces as the loud crashing of the mast against the water imploded, filling my ears. 

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh slammed against my nose as the panic cries of people on the port began to run away in utter terror. Flames engulfed the bay as a chorus of razors filled the air as the thunderous slaps of boots against the deck died down only wailing screams filled my ears as they drowned in the flaming water. Most of them were dressed in full armor as they grasped at the air in panic.

Black and white flames began to meld together, turning them a gray color licking at the skin of the drowning men until their black skin was all that I could see as they sank into the watery depths. 

I moved forward the loud crack of wings began to fill my ears booming against the empty the wind whipped at me as I looked back go Pyke doing my best to study every aspect of the barren islands as the expansive gray clouds blanketed the sky and blocked out what little warmth that the gray light of the Iron Islands could give. 

A curtain wall encloses the headland of fifty acres and the cliffs around the foot of the wide stone bridge which extends out to the largest islet. Towers and outbuildings are located on stacks beyond them, linked to each other by covered archways where the pillars stood close and by long, swaying walks of wood and rope when they did not.

Rage bubbled deep into my chest as I noticed men running around the training yard in a frenzy. The Great Keep is massive and rests on the largest islet. It is connected to the mainland by the great stone bridge and to the Bloody Keep by a covered stone walkway. 

The sizzling heat of Vhagar pooled in my chest humming through my body with power. Slowly he began to circle as I noticed a man looking at me when I saw a man had a woman on her knees. 

Her eyes were black and blue and swollen with fat red lips and a small bump of her stomach. I knew that she must have been beaten and raped for the allegiance that killed my little brother. The man I didn't know.

He was a tall and thin man with fierce black eyes and a beak-like nose, his eyes were locked on me as I circled. He was rigid as he dressed in rough spun wool robes dyed in the green, grey, and blue.

He has a sour-faced expression on his face as I noticed that his hair and beard reached his waist and they had seaweed woven into it. When he spoke he did so with fear forcing his voice to quiver.

"Here is the woman that bears the child of her uncle, takes her and leaves." His voice boomed against the tension filled the air. 

Boiling hatred gave way to pity for a few moments but i knew that she had taken an active role in betraying my family and killing a child but would i be better then them if i killed that child whether it was born out of rape or not he did nothing wrong. Taking in a steady breath I nodded my head. 

"Let her walk out of the castle and I'll let you live" Aa my voice boomed. I could see the real-life that flashed across his face. He all but shoved the beaten girl out of the castle. I waited until she was just a few 100 feet from the castle when I spoke in a cold voice. "Blood must have blood" 

I whipped my head back to see the terrified beaten girl watching me as Vhagar built off of my rage and whipped his head back unleash a barrage of flames.

The scent of burning mud and bricks started to fill the air as spiraling black and white flames came rushing out ripping the Cobblestones of the training yard apart. The wind roared in my ears as the scent of sulfur filled my nose. Shit and death, pungent and sharp, attacked my senses as I gripped tighter to Vhagars spikes.

Thick black smoke swirled around my eyes as his tail whipped at the crumbling rocks. I watched them going flying as shrill screams filled my ears. 

The once-mighty walls of the castle were smoldering and dripping as boiling dirt burned and ripped apart the ground. The men were swallowed in the flames. Nothing but black smoke began to rise from the ground blocking out the sky.

The castle was in flames as I took off after the pregnant girl. Her eyes were wide with fury and fear and she dropped to her knees and tears filling her swollen eyes. As I began to reach the ground she spoke in a hate-filled voice but her hate wasn't for me.

"I didn't choose this plan Euron murder my father and raped me before throwing me in the dungeons. Please your grace I didn't want nor back this plan." 

Her murderous fury echoed in my chest as I looked at her outraged eyes. I knew that she was going to do whatever it takes to get revenge. I sighed heavily as I nodded my head grimly.

"I'm letting you live, collect what lords are left on the islands and tell them they can bow before me or they will be burned until there is nothing left. Just like Pyke." 

The minute I spoke I could see joy filling her eyes knowing that I wasn't going to die. She bowed her head before me as I tilted my chin upwards to look down on her. I hope that all is going well in the east


	51. Battle Of Casterly Rock

Rob POV   
Fury was rushing over me like a never-ending flame. There wasn't a time that I wasn't angry in the weeks that had passed and my rage hasn't let up. I watched as my mother sat still and listened as the whole camp moved with us. I knew that the moment that we were done with the Lannister she would be taking the first ship home to the North with Arya and Bran and me if she had it her way. 

Dany had a sad smile on her face as she ran her finger gently over her round her stomach so it softened her stare that usually is cold and distant. I knew that she pitied me greatly and that this was the last thing that I wanted. I wasn't going to stop until they were all dead and I got my sister back. I don't know how I could ever look at her bastard when all I could see is my little brother. 

His crying face as he said goodbye to father he wore that same face when he found out that father would never be coming home and now he was the one that never was coming home. Now he was the one that would be seeing the father. I notice Rhaenys hunched over the map of Casterly rock given to her by Varys. 

The spider stood at her side mute and all-knowing. His smug smile and cunning looks always made me think that he knows more than me and that drove me mad. Taking in a steadying breath I looked over to the map, there were images of tunnels where some of our men were going to be sneaking in through while the queens covered the sky. 

“A small group no more than 20 should go in if there is any more they will move slowly if there is any less then they would be overpowered by the Lannisters. Until they can get through the gate I need you to hold them as long as possible Rob. You will have command of the Northern and Reach forces. Oberyn will have command of the rest, just hold them back as long as possible.” 

Rhaenys voice was cold and commanding as she looked up from me, her soft eyes were closed off and almost murderous. I knew that she was less than pleased with all of this. I knew that she hated the idea of leaving the battle up to others but she would be in the sky burning the walls. 

Dany gave me a gentle smile, one that was warm and kind as she spoke in a loving voice.

“It shouldn't take long in the chaos of battle they will be looking out not in. This will work. We don't need Jon to win this battle. We just need you to stay strong for a little while. We will get Rickon justice Robb.” The warmth in Danys voice had a way of putting me at ease as I sighed heavily, a warm smile pulling at my lips as I nodded my head. 

The smooth fluttering silk ran against us the rippling winds tore through the slick as I nodded my head firmly. Our camp was only a few thousand feet away from the rock, it didn't take long for me to get to the battlefield studying the massive castle that rested in front of me. 

Casterly Rock is carved out of a great stone hill colossal rock beside the Sunset Sea. It is popularly believed to resemble a lion in repose at sunset. The Lion's Mouth, the main entry to Casterly Rock, is an enormous natural cavern reaching two hundred feet high. Its steps are now wide enough for twenty riders. But the ports were shut as I looked to the men that were sitting up on the walls ready to shoot arrows the moment that we got into firing ranges.

I turned over my shoulder as I listened to the soft groans of trebuchets filled my ears as I looked back to see a row of 30 trebuchets staring back at me. I thought that after getting married I would be thrilled but as I looked at my next good brother, the pretty boy Loras Tyrell, all I could feel was immense pain. 

My eyes were locked on the soft glowing light that reflected off of the gleaming iron chain rattling against the catapults. Catapults lines the ships that were entering the bay, bright black rocks lined with oils stared back at me. Bright dazzling orange and red flames licking against the wood stared back at me.

A sly smile pulled at my lips as I looked at the men. I watched as a few of the ships moved to the hidden cove of sea caverns that I knew would lead to the main keep. We had to hold out longer for them to get into the walls and open the gates. 

"The men are ready, the catapults are loaded, they are waiting for you” I nodded my head as I took a deep breath before gripping tightly to my great sword. With a cold sharp and decisive nod, I made my way swiftly to the catapults. Everything in my body screamed and killed them before they killed us. 

I could see thick heavy rocks leather in oil as black as tar with large flames glittering against the torches. The sight of them forced a grim smile to pull at my face as I looked over to the men that rested just behind the archer towers. I could see the ladders staring back at me as I looked at men lean with well-toned arms climbing up the rungs of ladders. 

Their copper skin and cold beady eyes were blank; they didn't have any care in the world. I knew that they were Jon’s men and that was why they were here and not for Rickon. That alone made me furious with rage as I spoke in a cold voice that boomed against the early morning air. 

“Launch the now!” Fire dances in the early morning sky rising high, the unearthly glow of the flaming rock as they lurched through the air. There was a sense of fury rushing over me as I looked to one of the few Lannister that was standing on the wall. Kevan Lannister stared back at me and even though I didn't know him well I knew that Tywin cared a great deal about his brother and I could easily kill him.

As the rocks flew through the sky, I turned to the northern that held the battering ram, their faces cold and burning with their own kind of fury. Their long faces were cornered into sneers as the only thing that they were thinking about was the young man that died for the power-hungry Lannister to get a proper distraction. 

I nodded my head firmly to Lord Karstark, his wild white hair pulled back into a tight knot as he hefted his blade through the air and roared with power. “Charge!!!” I watched as the battering ram moved through the fields. The battering rams were made out of wood with thick steel tips gleaming in the early morning as the scent of burning rocks and suffering began to fill my ears as I watched the rocks soaring through the air.

I watched three tips of the battering ram slammed hard into the wood gate as thick black rounded luster filled shields pulled over their heads to protect them, the moment the wall came alive. I watched as men dressed in gold and red leather armor with racing lions had a furious gleam in their eyes. Terror began to fill me as I watched bright dazzling green flames begin to fall from the sky. 

Wailing pacing screens filled the air. My first thought was that Rhaenys was setting people on fire but I noticed that the green flames there was something almost wrong about the flames. Looking at the sky I didn't see the dragons laying don't cover fire. Taking one last look I notice that there were in fact jars for thick viscous liquid rushing out over the walls. All the while flaming arrows stuck the liquid flames busting alive with power. 

Shutter rushed down my spine as the scent of burning flesh filled my nose. At that moment I knew that this wasn't just any flames or magic but will fire. Panic bled in my chest as most of the men leaped back in terror like they weren't accepting to see this. “Hurry!!!” I roared as I noticed the archer towers moving. 

The soft rumble of archer tower wheels filled my ears as I looked at archers that lined my tower. I knew that at a moment's notice they would be ready to shoot them down. Slamming my hand down I watched as the bombardment of arrows lurched through the air slamming hard into some men while some were just fell short of a killing blow. 

The horse pawed down at the ground with manic fury stirred up and begging with rage as his eyes widened with terror as the flaming rocks slammed into the wall laying the city to waste. There were these sharp groans that filled the air as the gate thread gave way. As the rock slammed through the air black smoke rose high into the air as black smoke rose heavily.   
But the green flames kept coming from the sky and if that wasn't bad enough I noticed that there were in fact catapults behind the wall. The only thing that made this worse was the fact that they were flinging thick green jars flying at me to force shudders to rush down my spine. I jumped out the way as the wildfire just in time to see the ground boiling as green flames ate away at their skin. If this didn't stop we would be the ones that are dead. 

Rhaenys POV 

The air whipped around me as the what of the wildfire slammed against me. I could hear the screaming of my own men while the Lannister men were roaring with joy as they watched their enemies die. Taking in a deep breath I felt the overwhelming heat of Balerion as he darted through the air.

The scent of burning wood filled my nose as thunderous booms and panic cries of people echoed in my ears as I watched the port come alive with power. The scent of burning flesh forced my stomach to roil but the hate that filled me and forced my blood to bubble. As Balerion forced the ground to burst apart I moved to the wall looking to the men that rested below me. I watched as sea green flames came out sparking to life from Scylla's mouth as I watched as thick black smoke billowed high into the air. 

I watched people run from the main keep in a flurry of panic. Bright sea green with veins of blue flames burst from her mouth bathing the lands resting below me. I watched as the sea green and blue flames forced the walls to become a bubbling and boiling mess. 

Hate flared in the eyes of Balerion as he busted through the sky with ease with thunderous claps of his wins he darted through the sky flying overhead as black flames with veins of red forced the ground to burst apart as the scent of puss and decaying flesh filled my nose. 

The ports bursted apart as shoes slapped against the brown planks that burned like a thousand candles in the ocean water. Balerion descended from the sky, booming crimson wings slammed against the sky as he darted through the air and slammed hard into the ground. I watched the fissure on the ground begin to form as his force was so devastating that the ground shook. His tail slapped against the wooden spikes ripping the wood apart with ease until the gate burst apart.

Hate flashed in his smoldering red eyes flared with power as I looked to Daenerys who sat on his back. Her silver hair whipped around her face as she looked down at the rushing people that were stumbling down the steps that lead from the main keep.

I turned my attention to the battlefield where I could see my uncle commanding men as a roar of fury left the rumbling chest of Scylla. In a flash they were rushing through the battlefield. Sea green and blue flames came bursting forth to drench the wall as bright green flames burst upwards as the cans broke apart. 

Oberyn POV 

Wildfire and sea green flames were melding together eating away at the wall as the men that had once been sitting on the walls were now burnt to a crisp. The blew away like ash in the wind as I noticed drops of wildfire flying through the sky slamming against the men that were trying to breach the wall. Even though Balerion had blasted the gate away I watched as a massive force of Lannisters were struggling to plug the hole by any means necessary. A sneer pulled at my lips. 

Snarling out in rage I called out to my men to replace the ones that were falling. A bombardment of men rushed out of the gate in that split second. I looked over to my men only for a moment before charging. 

More arrows flew from the archer towers to the wall and arrows flew from the wall to the archer tower. I watched some of the flaming arrows landing beside me but I knew what they were aiming for the wooden catapults. 

Soldiers rushed through the now open gates, their feet went from slapping against the soft earth trampling the grass they did their best to keep us from blocking the army. I knew that some of them are nothing more than untrained boys. I knew that not all of them were trained soldiers but all the same they rushed towards me with hate filling their eyes. 

I could hear the thick heavy crunches of hooves beneath bone as blood erupted from the ground where horse's hooves slammed hard into their skull and stomachs. Most of the men that laid before me were cleanly shaven with terror burning in their boyish features, their weapons were shaking as their hands trembled at the sight of the soldiers. 

I slammed my spear into the body of the first boy that I saw with a strong two-handed thrust into the chest cavity. The heat forced sweat to drip down my back. Taking in a deep breath I could feel my blood rushing through my veins burning my skin and threatening to pulse out of my veins at any moment. 

I could hear the screams of men, the painting of horses being driven too hard, I threw my spear watching as it exploded as his skull into a red gummy muscle and deep grey brain matter stared back at me. Shifting my hand to my blade that rested on my hip, slicing my blade through the thin red and gold armor, my blade sliced through the boy's flesh with ease as I made my closer to the gap. 

Lurching forward I swung my blade down with all my might. Their panic cries were the last thing that I heard as they fell to the ground in a bloody mess. A burst of madness or courage rushed over me, as I launched myself forward slashing and hacking as my muscles tightened, and hate flared in my eyes. Hate-filled my mind as I bit hard down on my tongue until the taste of copper filled my mouth and flooded my senses forcing me to focus.

As I got closer to the gaping hole I watched as people began to drop from the wall, slamming hard into the garden as Rob and his men made their way to the walls picking up the battering ram holding it firmly in the middle of the doorway so that it could never close them again. All hell broke loose the moment that 5 dire wolves burst through dancing over the ground that was flaming. 

There murderous golden and red eyes were locked on the Lannister like they knew that they were the cause of the Starks pain. There was intelligence in their eyes, the same kind of intelligence that you would find in a person. The snapping of powerful jaws filled my ears as I watched the dire wolves rip apart the throat and figures of the young men that failed to put up a proper fight. 

At the sight of that, we flooded into the city the northern roared with pride at the destructive power of their own magical creature as they began to slash and hack with fury. Rob the Warden of the north was blind with blood lust as he began to slash with furious strikes. Heads, legs, and arms were flying through the air as his body, armor, and cloak were all drenched in blood. 

Cobblestones rested below my feet as I glared at the sight of the men that loomed in front of me but I kept fighting. I gave myself a minute to think then I went to work, slashing and hacking watching their bodies bursting like balloons. A sicking smile pulled at my lips as I watched them die before me.

Kevan Lannister was dead and if there were any Lannister left in the castle then they were burning alive I roared as loudly as I could as if Tywin could hear me. For all the pain that they put my family through I would watch them die I would see them suffer and that is the first step.


	52. The Calm Before The Storm

Rhaella POV 

Buckets of sweat rolled down my back as the sweet and melancholy melody of the birds filled my ears. Spiking tendrils of pain came rushing down my back as I looked into the darkness. This is the last place that I had to look for dragon eggs. I had collected 15 eggs so far and there was only one spot left that I needed to check. Taking a deep breath I looked into the darkness and I could hear a soft crackling sound. 

It was like the cracking of eggs. I didn't understand the cause. I had spent the better part of 2 fortnights trying to find all the eggs and in the 2 weeks that I had spent here on the island I hadn't once seen any of the eggs hatched. I was starting to lose hope. I feared that I would have to give a blood sacrifice to get the eggs to hatch again. 

Now I want to know what it would take to hatch the eggs but as I walked further into the dungeons the air grew most as dust filled down my nose forcing my nostrils to burn as sneezes left my lips. But it was locked in my throat as I stepped on something hard. I had finally made it to the bottom of the stories that had led from the secret passage of the war room. 

Golden light pooled at the bottom as a loud thunderous roar shook the walls and I knew the booming powerful roar that belonged to Vhagar. Aegon was back but why? Confusion filled my chest as I realized that maybe this was why the dragons had had. Aegon and the girls were only 17 and 19 but the magic in their blood was strong. It was like a beacon to the dragons this must have been why they hatched but then where does Dany or Rhaenys don't tell me that something happened? I thought that they were all in the west?

Fear ate away at my heart as my anxiety began to rise, the only thing that kept me focused was the soft screeches of three baby dragons. It was the last clutch that I had hid from my husband after Summerhall. A heavy sigh left my lips as I dropped to one knee in front of three new baby dragons made their way over to me. Each one of them was nothing but scaly wings and long coiling necks. Their small blocky heads were cocked to the side but they were nothing like our dragons; these dragons were pure colors with no accented color. 

The dragon in the middle was a bright crimson color with dazzling iridescent scales that glimmered in the light, dragons were flesh made a fire but these dragons looked like the flames were glinting off of their glowing scales. He looked like the flames themselves, his ruby eyes were locked on me as he cocked his head to the sky buffeting his wings against the air as an annoying screech. As if to say what the hell are you looking at. 

I couldn't help but smile at him as I looked at the next dragon he was the color of the azure sky. He, much like the dragon in the middle, had irradiance scales that looked to be glowing in the dark. His slit navy eyes were locked on me as he walked over through the darkness his little nose was flaring.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I noticed the last dragon. He was a pure silver color and much like the other two he was irradiance it made me think that they were all hatched from the same dragon. 

With a warm smile pulling at my lips I held my hands out patiently watching as they gave each other questioning stares. As if to say, are you sure? But I cooed gently at them as a warmth filled my chest. They reminded me of small children. Slowly and carefully they rushed over to me waddling over to me. 

Though as they crawled into my arms I knew that there was something bugging me. If they had in fact hatched because of the presence of Aegon and Vhagar. Does that mean that the other eggs have hatched? I have them under constant guards in the back room of the throne room. 

Anxiety began to pool in my chest but I forced myself to calm as I watched as the red dragon began to crawl up my arms, his little red body crawled up my biceps as I crawled the other too tightly to my chest. Then and only then as I had them in my arms did I start to rush up the steps in hopes of seeing what was going on. The secret passage would lead me back to the war council room. 

With each step I took I could hear just a bit more screeches and soft curious purrs, looking up to the steps I found a tense Aegon, his indigo eyes were dark as a grim expression fell on his face but there was this confusion on his face as well. 

"So what's up with all the baby dragons?" Looking at me his eyes began to soften a bit as the grim and pain-filled expression began to fade away. Through the pain was still there, there was also this awe and relife like being around dragons eased his pain. I knew that Aegon preferred the dragons to humans and I could never understand why but I suppose the dragons love him without any doubts and they would never hurt him the same couldn't be said for people.

I knew that there had to be something wrong and this is why he was here and not on the battlefield. The thought that something went wrong forced my own heart to thump with panic. He sensing my worry gave me a weak smile as he moved out of the way standing off to the side to reveal the hatchlings that were stumbling over the tables. 

"Rickon was killed on the orders of the Lannisters. Greyjoy did it so I went after Pyke and the girls went to Casterly Rock. You sent the fleet, didn't you?" His voice quivered with pain and grief as I made my way into the room carefully placing the burning hot hatchlings on the table. It was more than a little shocking to see 18 dragons all in one place.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry to hear that. Yes I got the letter but all it said was to send the fleet to Casterly rock. As for the dragons that have more to do with your arrival, they all just hatched now." My voice grew soft and tender as I looked at Aegon, I could see the water filling his eyes but he wouldn't let his tears fall.

Before either of us could think about it I pulled him tightly into a hug. His warmth closed around me as 18 dragons screeched soft and mournful. I knew that they were feeding off of our emotions. Aegon didn't say a word he just gripped tightly to me as he spoke in a weak and raspy voice.

"People never get what they deserve, good or bad. But this time the Lannisters and the Krakens will get what they deserve this time i will make sure that they do." Even as he spoke I could feel his tears hitting my bare shoulders as the rage that had been fueling his actions was not going. Only cold pain and seeping and depressing was left. 

Taking in a heavy breath I gripped him a little tighter as the door opened. Aegon cleared his throat barely rubbing his eyes as he made it seem like he was never crying. Monford walked in with wide doubtful eyes. He wasn't looking at us but at the baby dragons. His bright violet eyes were locked on me. His jaw grew slack as his eyes were mystified as I spoke in a commanding voice as I cleared out the melancholy air.

"My love, can you bring the hatchling to the hatchery and put your most trusted soldiers on it? Aegon we have Tyrion Lannister in the cells." I tried to adjust the conversation to the war effort as Monford was getting some kind of basket that could hold the dragons until he could get turned to the hatchery. Aegon gave me a shocked look. I expected to see fury so overwhelming that it would scare me.

But his face was blank and only twinges of pain flooded his indigo eyes as he nodded. His lips were pulled into a tight line as he sighed heavily. "I'll see him in the throne room and I killed Jamie Lannister. I sent his head back to the capital. There is a good chance that they could be sending a force here in payback."

His voice was so monotone and blank that it was scary his shoulders were tense as pain filled his body language even if he didn't say it. I knew that he was fighting the urge to crumple under his pain. I could only hope he wouldn't let it consume him.

Jon POV 

I could feel this tugging sensation in my gut, as a wave of sorrow rushed over me threatening to pull me under. Though the sight of all the baby dragons helped to ease some of my pain. It was still so hard to believe that my youngest brother was really dead. Who else of my loved ones would be dead?

Walking down the hall in the hopes of getting to the throne room I could hear the castle alive with whispers. All the while I could sense Vhagar flying through the burning away at the ground as he hunted down sheep. I'm sure he knew that there was something wrong as he just couldn't figure out what it was. 

Worry attacked every one of my senses as I looked out the large windows. The bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds drifted lazily through the air. It was taunting how the sky looked so bright and happy when my brother was dead. It was like the old gods were laughing at me.

Forcing myself from my thoughts and the window I made my way further into the throne room. As I made it to the throne room I looked to see two thrones, one of them a volcanic rock the other was a throne with a dragon body and flexing wings. I knew that we would have to make a third for Rhaenys.

Dropping into the smooth volcanic throne my body is weary and after riding for so long I just wanted to rest. Instead as I leaned a little further into the chair I watched a dirt riddle man walking in. I knew that the dwarf had to be a lion even covered in dirty and reeking of shit i could make out some highlights of gold.

He is a dwarf, with stubby legs, a jutting forehead, mismatched eyes of green and black, and a mixture of pale blond and black hair. Tyrion is intelligent so he should have known that no matter how hard he fought he would have lost. He was better off kneeling to us but now it is too late for that. Taking in a deep breath I steady my beating heart as Tyrion stumbled with his words.

"Your grace you look like your father" Even as he spoke I felt rage burning in my heart but my sorrow kept me level headed. "Yes and then your father's betrayal led to my family deaths. Then your father killed my little brother. It's been a trying time for my family" Hatred bubbled in my words as I leaned back tilting my head.

Fear folded his eyes as his lips trembled he snapped his head over his shoulders still as he took in the last sight of the golden light. "What will happen to the children? I know that I will not be making it off the island. I took an active role in attacking your family. But Myrcella, Tommen, and Joy did nothing wrong." 

His voice was pleading as I sighed heavily. I wasn't a monster and I wasn't my grandfather. I wouldn't kill innocent children. I'm not a monster. I had to make sure that I never lose a grip on my humanity no matter how angry I get. Nodding my head slowly I spoke in a cautious and reserved voice.

"I'm not your father or your brother. I don't kill innocent children. They will live but not as Lannisters. They are bastards they will take the name Hill. Your castle will be given to a loyalist and you are going to join your brother." Even as I spoke I could sense the confusion in his eyes. As I spoke I started to rise from my throne as his body still I think that he knew what I was implying. 

"Tyrion for your crimes against the crown I, Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name, king of the seven kingdoms, the first men, Andals, and Roynar sentence you to death.” I could feel power soaking in my chest spreading throughout my limbs as I moved with long strides. 

The sight of the man's fear struck and shocked expression, he could barely believe that he was the one that was going to die. Taking in a deep breath I stalked over to the little Lannister. Gripping him by the collar of his doublet was sodden with dirt. 

With an expert strike I slammed my blade through his neck. I could hear a sickening slosh filling the air as his head dropped to the ground in a rush of blood. I noticed a man that I knew to be a Monford’s man standing at the door. "Take him and feed him to the baby dragons. I'm sure they are starving after just being hatched and tell the men to be on guard by now the kingslayers head has reached the capital." 

They nodded their head firmly. I searched their eyes for any sign of fear but I saw nothing so instead I took in a deep breath watching as they carted his small twisted and stunted body from the ground and out of the throne room. A small pool of blood rested on the ground as a soft voice filled the air kind and gentle. 

“Do you feel better?” The sweet and kind voice of my grandmother filled my ears as I looked over my shoulder to see gentle violet eyes sparkling with love. I knew that she meant well but I doubt that anything or anyone was going to make me feel better for a long time. I knew that this was my choice that if I was smart then I would have taken the fight to the capital. But instead I went after Robert. 

“No I'm going to bed I need some rest” It was all that I said and for the first time since I left Pyke. My shoulders slumped and my chest caved in as my head tip as I rubbed my brow wearily as I made my way back to my chambers. I could only wonder what was going on in the capitol. 

Sansa POV 

I bounced Joanna gently in my arms. She has tuffets of bright red hair and bright green eyes of the Lannisters. She was giggling happily as she chewed on my fingers. Her slimy gums were running along my fingers forcing warm tendrils to come rushing through my chest. Joanna was the only relief that I have felt in a long time. 

It was only thanks to her that the beatings came to an end, I wouldn't let the wet nurse touch her. It was only because I was breastfeeding that I think that Joffrey didn't beat me, he needed his princess to be in the best condition possible so that she would marry the Kraken boy. 

All I could think was that this would be the cousin and nephew of Theon. He was a cool smug boy who taunted me more than a few times. I didn't want my daughter to have to marry a man like Theon or Joffrey. The thought of him forced my blood to turn to ice in my veins as I felt the tension growing in the air as I looked over to the king and husband that I had once thought to be a sweet prince. 

Joffrey was resting on his throne, a proud look on his face like he was glad to kill my little brother. The moment that I had gotten the news I was depressed, I could barely get out of bed and the few times that I could Joanna was my only light in all of this. But even he couldn't beat the terror-filled vision of my brother's burnt corpse and the rage-filled roars dragon. 

At night I would slip in Lady's mind and I would hear the howl of dragons as black smoke billowed high into the air blocking out the moon as Casterly rock burned. I would see all the Lannister boys that took part in the fighting being cut down to pieces. I almost felt pity for them but the rage of Lady at the loss of her own brother Shaggy Dog forced even the sweet kind wolf that I remember to disappear into her rage. 

But it wasn't the rage of the dire wolves that I feared, instead, it was Jon that I feared, he wasn't an angry man by any means even after he hatched Vhagar, sure Jon grew a bit wilder but he was still the sullen quiet boy that I had known. If there was one thing that could raise his temper it would be when someone attacked his younger siblings. Not only was Rickon attacked he was killed in his sleep and burned alive. I'm sure that he woke up and looked for our mother only to find flames. What would he do now? 

Euron stood off to the side impatient with his massive brother who was sneering at me. Tywin and Ceresi were standing beside me as the door opened and slowly Little Finger walked in with those same cat eyes. They were filled with fear as they flickered over to the sea lords. Beside him was a northern man I knew the long face and grim look on his eyes

When he looked at me he gave me a venomous look that screamed traitor but how could i tell them that I was tricked and beaten and by the time that i knew it was too late. Fear ate away at me as I noticed a box in his hand.

He had a long face with bright gray eyes that were filled with fury, he had thick wild curls that were slick back and cut short. His lean form was tense and filled with venom as an expression of disgust fell on his face. His tick hairy knuckles were gripping tightly to a dazzling black chest that had intricate designs of roaring dragons and snaring dire wolves. 

There was this cold ominous air that swirled around the case as I smelled this rotting pungent scent and this copper-like smell that came wafting from the box. I knew that whatever was in there wasn't food and when the gray eyes of the north shifted from me to lord Tywin. 

His features contorted into a smug sneer as he spoke in a cold voice that almost seemed enthused to be here. He had to know that no matter was in that box that he wasn't going to get out of the capital alive.

"Blood must have Blood. For the loss of Rickon Stark, Aegon Targaryen's rightful king of the seven kingdoms, the first men, andal, and Roynar sent this as a message to the Lannisters." He dropped the box to the ground forcing it to snap open revealing a degrading black skin. With maggot crawling through puss covered eyes. The scent was putrid and slapping my senses as I gagged. I placed a hand over my mouth as Ceresi let out a screech of pain.

At first it looked like nothing more than a degraded head but Ceresi staggered over to the box each step she took. It looked like it hurt her. Her knees gave out and pain filtered onto her face as shrill screams let her lisp as venomous tears rolled down her cheek. Her lips were trembling as she was gasping for breath. 

Squinting I noticed that the puss eyes were once green now was a creamy white with accents of green. His skin was black and twist but at one point it had been the face of a handsome man. My breath stilled in my throat. It was so degrading that I didn't even think that it was a human head. 

Tywin was still not saying a word but I could see the pain filling his green and golden fleck eyes. I knew that he loved Jamie more than any of his children and now he was dead because of a plan that he created. The small locks had varying looks of disgust and dismay on their faces. 

I'm sure that none of them thought that the kingslayer could ever lose a fight and I'm sure that this wasn't a fight. Jon took his head, put him on his knees, and killed him the same that they did to our father. 

Joffrey had to be the most enthused by the sight, sure this was his father but his eyes were bright with excitement as he looked to be the decaying corpse and drinking in his mother's sorrow. Unlike the rest of us he didn't look away and he wasn't the only one. Euron looked excited as if now he could have the queen all to himself, but as if sensing the joy in Neurons heart the Northern messenger spoke to him next.

"As for the Greyjoys, the king laid waste to Pyke. You will find your castle a soggy melted mess. It's the newest harrenhal, all the greyjoys have been killed all but one. Lady Asha who has bent the knee to the king and has rallied what is left of the Island. He has a message for the remaining Greyjoys, he is coming here with fire and blood" 

His voice was taunting and cold as he looked at me, hate glaring in his eyes. But he didn't say a word and a shudder rushed down my spine as I looked at Euron, his eyes looking to be popping out of his skull as burning fire filled his stare. His lips curled over his teeth and all the joy and lust that he had felt for the queen that could soon be his is now gone, replaced with deep-seated hate. 

“I'm taking my fleet to Dragonstone and killed every last Targaryen soldier and take their dragons; they are so proud off.” His voice was booming and taunting as he looked ready to take off. Confusion simply filled my chest. What the hell does that mean they were going to take their dragons? 

There is no way that they could take their dragon; they didn't have a drop of Valyrian blood; they were more likely to die than becoming riders. After all there were Targaryens who tried to ride dragons only to die. 

How could they take the dragons? There was a tension that filled the air like he had said nothing wrong . Tywin no longer lost in his rage as he gave him a narrow stare. Looking over to Joffrey he had been gripping the arms of the chair like he knew something that I didn't. Doubt ate away at my mind as confusion flashed in my chest. There was once a time that I have chosen Joffrey over my family but now thinking that this mad man was about to have dragons? 

Terror flooded my chest as I watched Cersei crying over the head of her twin and lover, taking in a deep breath I watched this quiet understanding pass over the room. It was like I even knew that was going on even before I did. 

“Take him to execute him and put his head on a spike!!” There was a roar of annoyance in Tywin's voice as he walked over to his daughters, his shoulders slumping as he gripped tightly to her. Pulling her close to his body as he whispers something into her ears. 

Tears were flowing down her face and I was more than a little shocked. I don't think that I had ever seen her like this before. So lost in her mind that she no longer cared about appearance. It was a shocking sight and one that I didn't think that I would ever see but as Tywin pulled her to her feet I knew that this was just the beginning of the end. 

Rob POV 

The dire wolves were thrilled. Ghost and Nymeria were snapping at each other, their bright gold and red eyes filled with joy as they ran across the bright verdant valley. Bran and Arya were in the training yard even from here I could hear the loud whacking of blunted swords against each other. Mother was at the sept praying for guidance from the gods. Overhead I could see Vhagar, Baleron. Scylla and Iris were flying without a care in the world. 

We had landed a few days ago and this was the first time that I had seen Jon since I landed, word of the burning of Pyke and his mercy with the very family that took one of our siblings away all over the realm. I knew that soon we would have to deal with the Vale they had yet to declare for us and as far as we know the iron fleet was with the Lannisters. 

“Dear?” The soft whispery voice of Margery filled my ears forcing my head to snap up as I noticed Grey Wind and Summer off in the distance hunting through the forest of the island. While the lady rested at the side of the mother I'm sure that she was excited. I'm sure that she knew that soon she would be back with Sansa as long as the girl did nothing foolish. 

But now as I descended the hills with my new bride my heart thunder in my chest, her soft brown eyes were locked on me filled with love and warmth that had a way of easing my pain and sorrow.

“You're doing it again Rob, I'm sure that whatever you're worrying about can wait, this should be good news. His grace and the queens have been so busy in the past couple of weeks I'm sure that whatever they want will be a good thing so maybe you should worry so much.” There was a warmth to her voice, and for that moment made me believe that she was right. 

Her soft ivory skin felt buzzing and alive as her smooth skin tingled beneath my fingertips as I looked down into the valley to see a network of caves and sheep running with terror from the baby dragons flying through the air on unsteady and shaky wings.

They had hatched just a few days after the Queen dowager arrived here. There were so many dragons each one of them was made of two colors or solid colors. The most daring were three dragons. One that was the color of the sky, one that was a deep crimson, and a dazzling silver that was startling and bright. 

Jon was smiling a warm loving smile as he watched the dragon as the whirl of flames came bursting to life. They were dazzling rainbow-colored flames that have taken my breath away. Rhaenys had a hand on her small swelling stomach as I noticed the spear was still resting on her back. While Dany had her sword on her back and a swelling stomach of her own. Even though she had warm powerful air about her I knew that just because they were pregnant doesn't mean that they are weak. 

They much like Jon were proud to have dragons back in the world there were small patches of black-grass that were in small circles black patches for the baby dragons. While booming splashes filled the air. I snapped my head back to see the largest dragon diving into the ocean ripping fish from the watery depths. Bursting forth with large glittering rainbow color scales and sharp teeth. Some were massive fish, others were baby whales and sharks trapped in their jaws. 

Jon looked at me and my wife with a warm smile on his face but I could see the pain in his indigo eyes. There was a darkness to their stare that made me think that he was thinking about Rickon. I sighed heavily as I leered at Jon. 

I tried to force a smile on my face but since Rickon I found it harder to smile as the days went by especially when I looked at Jon. They killed him to get Jon, to distract him from the fight just to buy them a little time. I would be lying if I said that there wasn't a part of me that blamed him for the death of our brother. 

Jon, whether he ignored my pained expression or just didn't see it, spoke in a warm tone as he had an arm around the waist of their wife. “Brother, Lady Margaery I'm glad that you too could come here. There are a few things that I wanted to talk about with you. One of them is the coming battle. The North has lost far too much and I can't in good faith allow you to lose any more. Our family home is in ruins and our brother's body can't rest until he is interred in the crypts with father and the others. So I have ships ready to take you all to Whitehabror with enough resources and supplies that will last you through 3 years of winter. Along with wood and stones needed to rebuild the castle. This won’t make up for the loss of Rickon, father, and all other Northern men that died because of this war because of the choices that we made but at least the North can begin to heal.” 

When he stopped speaking it was like the world was ripped from under home and rage began to bubble in my chest as I wanted to yell and scream and I knew that he could sense my frustration as my wife pulled me a little closer to me and gave me gently brown eyes that screamed watch what you say. I knew that this was all a way for Jon to make amends for something that wasn't his fault. I wanted to say that we could still fight but Jon spoke in a warmer tone but there was this cautious look to his eyes as his brows furrowed gently. 

“Rob I know that you think of this as running away but think about it, winter is coming the white doves have come from the capital the winter winds are rising and the ground in the north are going to freeze the storms are going to be dangerous and wilder than before and it would be too dangerous to move by land. This war can be won without you, but the North can't survive without you. There aren't enough men and women to plant the fields. The keep needs to be rebuilt if you are going to survive the winter if you are here fighting someone else battles. Rob go home rebuild and mourn all that we have lost.” 

Taking in a deep breath I nodded my head numbly it felt like he was acting like he was better than me that he knew all and I was just some dumb kid playing at being a lord. Rhaenys gave me a pinning stare that screamed don't be such a child. Dany was giving me a pitying look. I knew what she knew was going on in my head and knew that if she had been me she would have fought against Jon’s orders but instead I simply nodded my head. 

“You think that is best and I will go with your plan but I need you to promise me that when you sack the city that Sansa and her baby are allowed to live, that you will let them go home to the North. That child is a bastard, the very thing that she hates most in the world, that boy king was a bastard so that child's name will be Hill. We both know that the world isn't kind to bastards and she is going to need help. People are going to hate her simply for being married to Joffrey. If you can promise me that you will let her live, that you will send her home to the North, then I will leave with my men in the morning without a fuss.” 

Gentle eye and looks of loathing formed on their faces as I looked to the two queens, I knew that both of them hate Sansa. That they thought of them as nothing more then a stupid girl dreaming of princes and magical steads. Margaret had a tight lip smile as she spoke in a cunning voice, one that said you should listen to me. 

“Your grace your sister is a high born lady with a child with the very Lannister that terrorized the realm for years. But if you orphan that bastard and kill the Stark girl the realm will despise you. You let Asha Greyjoy live after her family did to yours, what will the realm think if you didn't do the same thing with a member of your own family.” I knew that she was simply trying to help me but Jon looked at her in rage as he spoke in a menacing voice as shivers rushed down my spine. 

“She sent assassins to my house to kill me and my wives, she played an active role in attacking my family because she was dumb enough to think that the Lannister was anything more than the snakes in the grass. She had more than a few chances to leave and she chose to stay with them…….” 

Jon let out a heavy breath letting his shoulder dipped as he pinched his nose in annoyance as he spoke in an exhausted voice. “But you're right I can spare a perfect stranger but not my own cousin. I will send her to the North as you ask Rob but she is never to come back to the South ever again. Myrcella Hill will marry Lord Valyeron's second-born son and the Rock will be given to them. There will be no talk about her daughter’s right to that throne or the Rock because she has none. The child's name will be Hill. These are my terms. Do you accept?” 

After nodding my head mutely he spoke in a more relaxed yet cautious voice, “Arya and Gendry asked for a fleet of ships to explore what is west of the seven kingdoms. Something about not being the lords or lady type and that they couldn't stay here that they had to explore the world together. I agreed to give them the ships that they wanted when we are done with the battles they will leave then there is one more thing. Bran wants to be a knight and in the king guards and the first step is to become a squire. Arthur has agreed to take him under his wing. He is going to stay here on the island with us while the new capital is being rebuilt” 

I knew that Jon didn’t mean it as a command but his matter of fact tone made it seem that it did not matter what I was going to say or do. There was a tension that filled the air that didn't make me feel like I had a choice in the matter. Hatred bubbled in my chest. I lost Rickon and now I was going home without Arya and Bran. Sansa would be returning to the North for the rest of her and her daughter's lives. But what else could I do? 

Daenerys POV 

The Chamber of the Painted Table is a round room on the top floor of the Stone Drum. It has four tall directional windows and bare black walls. It holds a large table, the Painted Table, carved and painted in the form of a detailed map of Westeros. The Painted Table is more than fifty feet long: roughly twenty-five feet wide at its widest point and four feet at its thinnest. My eyes were locked on the capital Kings Landing. It was almost Tualatin me the way that he looked there. I wanted the screams. I sighed heavily as I looked to see Jon sitting at one end of the table and Rhaenys sitting on the right. 

The other end of the head of the table was opened and waiting for me, taking in an exciting breath I dropped into my rightful place at the head of the table. Letting my fingers run along with the castle of Dragonstone and for a moment I felt at peace. But the soft screeching of warmth and the budding life in my stomach. I knew that one son or daughter would have their pick of dragons. 

At that moment the others walked into the room among them being Varys the large plump man had been absent most of the battle. I knew that he was hiding from the shadows seeing how things were going to work. He came only when Rhaenys called over him, I knew that Jon didn't like him and never wanted him around. Jon said that they couldn't be trusted and that he wasn't doing all of this backstabbing for the greater good of the realm but rather for his own self-interest. It was for that reason that Varys tried to do his best to stay out of Jon’s way. 

Mother walked in next with Lord Monford on her arm both had love in their stares as they looked at each other. Acting as if the rest of us aren't even in the room I loved seeing them so much in love it forced a warm to bubbled in my chest and hope to bloom in my mind as I took in a deep breath.

Lord Oberyn with his piercing black gaze and cold stare was locked on me and then Job before making his way over to his niece the love in his stare told me that he was still upset that my child would be heir or heiress and not her child but he didn't dare voice his concerns because he knew that Jon wasn't going to keep letting him voice his doubts in something that's none of his business, to begin with. 

Arthur was the last person to walk into the room mad when he did he stood firm and mutely behind Jon giving each of the lords a pinning stare that screamed don’t even think about backing out of this final fight. Instead I turned my attention to Jon. His face was blank but I could see his eyes brimming with rage as he glared at me and then the rest of us his muscle tense but his cool mask studied each of us...

“We have dragged this battle out for too long, we need to end it and soon this isn't a battle of attrition. We are going to attack and we are going to do it fast. One last sprint and then this will all be over. StormsEnd will go to Lord Masse when he marries Lady Shireen, the second-born son of Lord Monford will marry Mrycella to keep a firm hold on the West. Sansa Stark and Joanna Hill will be exiled to the North for the rest of their lives. But let me make this very clear no matter what happens in this battle. Euron and Victron Greyjoy, Tywin, Ceresi, and Joffrey Lannister all die.”

His voice was booming with power and confidence as he looked over to each of us with firm cold eyes locked on each of us making sure that this wasn't a negotiation; it was a command that all of them were more than thrilled to carry out. The hatred of the Lannister and Greyjoys were well known. I'm sure that they were more than thrilled to be off to battle. With a firm nod all the lords left leaving us alone with Jon and the moment that he no longer had to look and act like a king. 

I watched his shoulder slump and exhaustion wash over his face as he rubbed his cheeks mournfully like the last thing that he wanted was to deal with all of this. “Once this is over and the Realm is stable there are some free cities that need conquest. We have 3 why not go for the whole set.” They spoke in a rather ambitious voice that forced me and Jon to burst out into laughter as she wore this charming smile on her face. One hand was resting on their stomach while the other hand interlaced with Jon's right hand. 

I plopped down happily in Jon's lap as I threw my arms around his neck and spoke in a warm loving voice. “That may be true but we have to bring two children into the world first.” A warm smile pulled at my lips as a bubbling warmth left my lips as I grinned at Jon. 

“I know that tomorrow we are going off to war but I have been thinking about this for a while now, I think that if I have a boy I want to name him Rhaegar after our father.”  I smiled darkly at Jon as pride and joy-filled his stare. I knew that would help put him at ease but there was this distant look in his eyes. It lasted only a moment before he spoke in a warm and thoughtful voice. 

“If you have a girl Dany I want to name her Rhaneyra the first Targaryen named Rhaenyra had her throne stolen from her. This will be a new age where women are chosen to be heiress if they are born first. Being a man doesn't make you a good king or lord that can be seen with the Baratheons and Lannisters. It's time we advance as a people.” 

There was this cold determinant in his voice. I couldn't help but smile. I loved that name. Rhaenyra and Rhaegar Targaryen the future king and queen of the realm. There was only one family that stood in our way and I was going to get rid of them. 


	53. The Battle Ends In A Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left

Jon POV 

The warmth of Vhagar sizzled against my skin as he grew hotter with hate as we both noticed the glittering black sails with a golden Kraken resting on them. Blood lust washed over me, as the image of my once happy family flashed before my eyes, sure my life wasn’t perfect with the scornful hate of Lady Stark but it was still a family that I could be happy and proud of.

But the black water of the black water rushed was almost taunting as I looked down to see my own 1800 ships that we're riding through the water. The bright blue water was slapping against the hull of the ship as I noticed Rhaenys to the left of us.

I knew that she wanted to burn the city down but there were innocent people resting below us. Dany was off to the right flying over the deep glittering blue water that was mucked up with filth and shit as we moved closer to the bay. Forcing the water to turn black as the night sky. 

The sight of the gold and red leather armor of men that rushed across the ship deck that I was driven to a murderous frenzy ran over me. I could feel malevolence filling my chest as Vhagar flew with great speed. His wingspan had grown another 10 feet in the past few weeks reaching a wingspan of a 100.

Vhagar let out a furious roar; the loud cracking of his wings echoed in my ears the soundtrack to their death. Staring at the massive bay of the ships I notice the flagship that had Euron resting on it. My first thought was to burn him before he could launch his attack. I noticed scorpions layering on their deck but they made no move to attack us. I thought that they might be frozen from fear.

But then I noticed a massive horn with Valyrian glyphs on it and dazzling gold and silver steel staring back at me. My brow began to furrow as Vhagar snarled at the horn as if it was alive. Taking in a long heavy breath I gripped a bit tight to the smooth black spikes with frosted white tips of Vhagar. 

I could sense his apprehension in fact all four were weary of the horn, I noticed Iris was letting out a screech of outrage. Her smooth pink wings were the color of the early morning sky as she circled the fleet that was resting just outside of the reach of the bay. But even her sunset pink eyes were locked on the horn. I didn't know until we got a little bit closer I could sense the magic that was coming off of the horn with an overwhelming wave of heat. 

There was a man standing in front of her horn in the smooth black armor with a Kraken printed on it. His lips were curled in an almost taunting sneer as his lips were enveloping around the smooth mouth of the horn. Taking in a deep breath I watched him blow into the horn, the horn's noise sounds like the screaming of a thousand souls. 

I watched as the man who blew the horn for Euron, collapsed with blisters on his lips, and the tattoo he has of a bird on his chest is bleeding. The moment that the horn sounded the battle erupted into a panic.

Iris screeched out in panic as she darted through the air with fury in her eyes. At first Euron was standing there on the ship smug. At that moment I knew that this was one of the horns that I read about. The Targaryens in Valyrian used these horns to bind dragons to them. 

But they made more than a few mistakes, one being that only one with the blood of the dragons can sound the horn without dying. Second being that our dragons are already boned and three if the horn is sounded and the dragons are already bonded to a rider, the horn only drives them into a blind rage. A sneer pulled at my lips as Vhagar grew unruly. Hate flared in his eyes as he dove through the air the wind roared around me as I felt a flush of heat and the scent of sulfur filling the air. 

Bright pink and white balls of flame came slamming at the bay bursting the water apart as white smoke rose high into the air as boats burst apart. Vhagar was flying through the air the azure sky now turned black as his spiraling white and black flames came to life. 

Crazed and immense rage of Vhagar ran over our connection, nearly overwhelming me as his flames licked against my skin and his scales began to burn. If not for my own fireproof skin I knew that I would have burned. Balerion let a murderous roar of his own as he began to attack the fleet with crazed red eyes. Scylla dived into the water hiding for a few moments before bursting up from the surface until she burst out with sea green and blue flames ripping apart the hulls of ships as she came slamming through the sky. 

The last thing that I saw was Euron’s eyes widening with doubt and fear like this was not what he was expecting to happen. I could see his skin slipping from his bone and his eyes exploding from his skull and puss streamed down his cheeks. His hair was alive with black and white flames licking at his scalp and forehead. His wails of agony were music to my ears as Vhagar rage began to run rampant.

He burned everything that stood before him waves of heat flashed against my skin. It took some time before he finally calmed down. I could feel my mind slipping between him and Ghost. It felt like the horn threw me out of whack as well it felt like a tailspin as I struggled to see and keep my mind where it was supposed to be in my head. I shook my head heavily struggling to think things through. 

Smoke rose higher into the sky, the scent of burning oil filled my nose as a large black flaming rock soared through the air slamming into my own ships as I glared hatefully at them, my heart thunder in my chest as Dany moved off to the land. I knew that there was this dangerous aura around her that told me that she is not one to be messed with. 

Yanking hard to the right, the Vhagar responded with fast-paced movements, moving to the flanking ship where a massive man rested on the bow of the ship. The moment that I saw him I knew him. Hatred bloomed in my chest as Vhagar hovered over the fleet that was nearly destroyed by mad dragons.

One of the ships held the very man that set Winterfell on fire, Victaron, his eyes didn't have fear in them but acceptance he knew that this was coming. He looked almost resigned to his fate, a Vhagar fed off of my rage, he tipped his head back letting out a barrage of spirals flames. They bathed the entire ship as sizzling skin filled my ears. A warmth bubbled in my chest as I almost felt relieved. But then the flaming rocks were gone instead there were bright glass jars with liquid green flames bursting to life in the decks that got too close.

I knew that there was no way that they would be able to fight off wildfire. I looked down to see the ship that held Ghost and Arthur was docked as the ship. Others were clawing at the surface of the black water as green flames ate away at their skin.

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become welcomed, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. But now that scent of burning flesh belonged to my man. Hated bubbled in my chest as I thought about the very flames that my grandfather used to kill my family so long ago.

Flames engulfed the bay as a chorus of razors filled the air as the thunderous slaps of boots against the deck echoed in my ears. Turning to look back to the land I watched as black smoke began to rise into the air as Iris and Scylla burned the ground as pink\white and sea green and blue flames chased each other leaving a burning wall of flames staring back at me.

I watched as the flames burst apart the city gates as our ships rushed to the shore flooding the docks. Loud echoing roars filled the air as I watched scorpion bolts begin to fly. At that moment panic flooded my chest. 

The second round of outrage roars filled my ears as I watched Balerion dodged as we flew through the air with blinding speed. As they flew over the city walls, men flooded the gates I watched as flames soak the wall. 

Thick jade flames came flying from the side of the wall bathing my men in a dazzling wildfire. But that same flames were devouring the scorpions and bursting them apart as bricks fell from the collapsing wall. With a mighty roar of our dragons echoing in the air as they dodge and weave, I watched them make a predatory circle, their smoldering hate-filled orbs locked on the wall.

I turned my attention to the bay watching as red, white, and black flames flickered against the floating wood that fell from the collapsed ships. Those very flames began to blacken the sea salted wood with ease. The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion. 

I moved forward and the loud crack of wings began to fill my ears as I looked to the large bay as a few ships burned. I could hear the rattle of chains begin to fill my ears. Chaos and the thick black smoke began to rise into the air. 

Oberyn POV 

The howl of wolves filled the air, snarling and snapping filled my ears as I looked to the shadows of black smoke that enveloped the battlefield. I rushed out the front gate only to have dirt exploding to my right as heat singed my arms as Balerion’s mighty roar echoed in the air as I dodged to the left barely dodging the black flames with veins of red. 

To the left of me, men scream in a hurried panic as they rush through the black smoke. The earth was shifting my feet as I felt the waves of heat rushing against my skin as I watched Wild bright emerald flames forcing the ground to bubble.

Horses neighed with fear, I watched as a man in gold and red armor ran in a panic, as they failed to escape three massive dire wolves. 

Summer, Nymeria, and Ghost were running through the smokes, their nuzzles dripping with blood as their wild eyes were locked on the next meal. They gave me a passing glance, their eyes were wild with blood lust. They must have recognized me because instead of attacking they moved onto The next victim. 

Though it made me think that there should be four where is Lady? Dangerous snarl ran over their razor-sharp canines now dripping with blood as flash rested in between her teeth. Grey fur now littered with blood stared back at me before they ran off. 

I rushed through the dark, my spear gripped tightly in my right hand as I ignored the pain as I ran across the smoking dirt. I could see a large collection of Lannister men forcing my own blood to boil. All I could see was my sweet sister Elia who loved her children more than life and yet he's still a sweet kind woman. but the Lannisters got to keep on living and that drove me to kill.

I slashed and hacked, thrusting through their tender flesh as blood littered my lips as I licked them hungrily. The scent of shit filled my nose as I laughed at the fear that filled their eyes. I felt vindicated and I wasn't going to stop.

The battlefield was in chaos. The loud roars of men and women alike drowned out my steps. Gripping tightly to the worn leather of my spear I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep as I noticed a young iron born man less fierce than the Lannisters. Men screamed in panic as they looked at me with utter confusion in their eyes. The other IronBorn had hard grim looks on their face as they surged forward. 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, I had no clue how many men I lost and how many of them might have been lost to the wildfire. All I could think about is my sister. I wouldn't let her death be in vain. I would protect Rhaenys with my dying breath. The smooth whisper of my steel slicing through the air forces a devious smile to pull at my lips as the men scream in fear.

The sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I yanked my speed with my right hand while my left fist came slamming down on the hawk shaped nose of the man before me. Blood erupted into the air like gyres spraying all of his men with his blood. Pivoting sharply on my feet I sliced downwards watching as the arm of the man next to my first victim went flying paling.

As blood erupted from the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles. A sickening smile pulled at my lips as I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head, cleaving him in two. 

For a moment I was confused, as the smoke faded from sight as I looked to see 50 archers hidden behind thick lion prancing shields. Their eyes were taunting and cold as I watched their arrows loose. I knew that no matter what I do I would die. I closed my eyes in the hopes of meeting my sister with pride but the pain and blackness of death never came.

When I opened my eyes I noticed a sea-green tail with dazzling blue spikes whacking aside the arrows like they were toys. A long coiling neck was curled protectively around me as I noticed Rhaenys sitting on the back of her dragon. Dark magenta eyes were locked on the Lannister man. I could see the fury in her stare as her moist eyes were fluttering with furious tears. I knew that she was thinking back to the last battle that Kings Landing 17 years ago.

When she spoke her voice was husky and laced with pain. "Dracarys!!!" Her voice roared with fury as I took one last look at the men. Bright dazzling and sparkling sea green and bright blue flames darted through the air. I watched as the metal gleamed a glowing red color. Then it quickly turned into a sloppy mess that melted onto the skin of the Lannister's.

Their shrill screams filled the air as I took in a deep breath as the scent of flesh filled my nose as I watched as they crumpled to the ground, their tears sizzling against their burning faces as they died. "Hello, Uncle shall we make them pay?" 

The cunning and cold voice of Rhaenys filled my ears as her black curls were whipping at her back. There was a bubbling warmth that filled my chest knowing that my niece wouldn’t be at the mercy of any men. Nodding my head firmly I climbed up the warm sizzling scales of Scylla flashed against my skin. We will burn all of the Lannister.

Sansa POV 

Thunderous booms shook the walls as the person's cries of Joanna filled my ears as I watched from the window as the ground shook with fury, unlike anything I ever thought possible. Waves of heat and the stinking scent of flesh and sulfur file my nose as I watched Little Finger. He was running through the courtyard and he was almost out of the keep. When a barrage of red and black flames bathed the ground in the heat. 

His piercing scream made me smile as I gently bounced Joanna, doing my best to ease her as I heard a soft growl and the pitter-patter of claws. Closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath I could see my own tense back and an overwhelming rage rushed over me. Snapping my eyes open I looked to see Lady’s golden eyes though they were a lot more feral then they were kind. 

Her eyes were locked on me and then Joanna, her lips curling over her teeth like she was ready to rip out both of our throats. I could feel her mistrust and pain as I had chosen to leave her behind but that was nerve a choice for me. I dropped down to one knee as I was careful to heft Joanna tightly to my chest. 

While my left hand was outdated, pale creamy finger nobles and longs were working their way through the soft ash-laden fur. Lady’s eyes were gentle and kind as she became less feral with each touch that I gave her. Speaking in a gentle voice I knew that she was calming down and slowly beginning to remember me. 

“I never wanted to leave you, they tricked me, they said that I was in danger, I'm sorry I should have come back for you. But I love you dearly and I needed you to help get us out of this alive.” There was a warmth to my voice that had a way of letting Lady peer into the depths of my soul. Looking at the massive yet lean wolf Joanna was no longer screaming in fact she was joyous and her little hands tried to reach for Lady. 

I couldn't help but giggle as she snorted angrily at Joanna who was trying to stick her fingers into her black nose. “My queen it's time to go!!” The thunderous booming of the hound filled my ears as he came bursting into the room like he owned the keep. His half-burnt face was locked on the massive wolf. There was fear bubbling in his stare as his aze flicker to the flames. I knew that he hated the fire and feared it for what he went through with his elder brother. 

Taking in a deep breath I spoke in a strong voice as I started to rise to my full height as Lady went from kind and gentle to feral and rage-filled as she stalked closer to the giant man. “You can live with me or die with them.” I knew that my voice was cold and murderous as he looked at the babe in my arm and then the wolf stalked closer. I knew at that moment he made his decision. 

Joffrey POV

Panic gripped tightly to me as 4 loud piercing roars shook me with terror as random claps of thunder filled my ears. The dragonbinder horn failed now the dragons were crazed and running amuck. A flush of heat hit me as the emerald wildfire hit the Targaryen men, killing them with ease.

While the iron fleet was burnt away to nothing. Dragons of red, black, green, blue, white, and pink they darted through the air with ease. I ran a shaking hand over his mouth. I felt terror gripping tightly to my shoulder and shook me. 

I stood on the balcony. The warm flushing air hit me even harder as I watched the city burning from below bright swirling black and white flames forced the ground to break it apart. While I noticed Rhaenys and her uncle flying high as blue and green flames bathed the city blocks the golden cloaks that rested behind the now open wooden gates. 

Radiant scales shined in the light as crimson wings cracked against the sky as black smoke choked out the sunlight. Sitting on the back of a black and red dragon was none other than Daenerys Targaryen violet eyes cruel and cold were locked on me as if she could see me from where she was. Her bright silver hair shined in the light as she gripped tightly to the back of the beast. 

Banking right then left she avoided the scorpion bolts with ease. I watched in terror as they ripped the city apart. I knew we had to get out of here but the moment I turned around I noticed a direwolf. I knew the dire wolf but I wanted to know how she was even here. Lady the dire wolf that I made sure didn't come with us to Casterly Rock.

I didn't want it getting in the way. But nowhere she was, her grey fur littered with deep crimson blood dripping on the floor. There was tender flesh stuck in her claws and teeth where her lips were curled over her teeth. She was the size of a horse and her once elegant and civil air was gone. She was far more feral and dangerous as her yellow eyes were locked on me.

My jaw went slack as she stalked closer all the while Sansa was standing there a murderous sneer on her face as she pulled Joanna close to her. A fresh purple and blue welts on her right eyes that forced her to whence in pain. Her voice was rock hard and raspy as she spoke with a babe in one hand and a dagger to my mother's throat.

Resting behind her was the ground. I thought thank God I was safe but then I noticed his burnt skin and fear that flashed in his eyes. He was selling me out to save himself. "My brothers are at the gate, you raped me, killed my father and brother, your family is going to suffer, that doesn't mean we will suffer with you. Die alone and in pain"

I sneered at her as my legs shook as warm tendrils rushed down my legs. At first, i didn't think much of it but the putrid smell of ammonia. I looked down to see pee rolling down my golden pants. Fear swallowed me as a searing pain filled me and I stared down massive clamping jaws that clamped around my throat. My eyes widened as blood filled my throat as I was tackled to the ground.

Claws so deep into my tender skin ripping me apart as I slowly started to lose consciousness. It felt like I was drowning as blood flooded my mouth. The last thing that i saw was Sansa standing over me with a vindictive smile on her face as my mother's screams echoed in my ears. "Goodbye Joffrey Hill" Her voice was taunting as i slowly began to fade. I guess that I was dead.

Tywin POV

Sansa walked proudly with her chin jutted out and hatred flaring in her stare as she looked to the crying Cersei. Mrycella andTommen were filled with fear as they tried to fight the urge to cry. Joanna has soft giggles left her lips as she yanked at her mother's hair. The black smoke had subsided as we walked out of the city gates. With Lady at her owner's side making sure no one got to close.

As we moved through the blood-soaked battlefield I noticed Ser Arthur Dayne stood firm in his golden armor. Ser Barristan was at his side as they both bowed gracefully. "Lady Stark it's been a long time. This must be Joanna Hill. Where is the baby's father? The King wants him as well."

His voice was cold and taunting and he made it known that the king had no intention of giving this baby the name of Lannister or Stark. Taking one look at Sansa I could see the outrage in her eyes at the mention of making her child a bastard but she said nothing about him. "Dead i had Lady kill him, where are my brothers"

She spoke as if she was still queen and she had a regal air about her but Arthur looked to be fighting the urge to sneer. "Lord Robb is in the north where you will soon make your way. Your cousin, his grace is waiting for you with the queens." He made sure that he said cousin so that she knew that she held no sway. After all, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she helped us send assassins to kill him and his wives. To her hate and dismay she looked flabbergasted but said nothing. She simply nodded her head as we made our way through the camp.

By the time that we made landfall the camp was in utter dismay some wanted to cheer with a victory but the loss of the entire city haunted them. Crying children and the scorching accent of people began to fill my ears. Westeros born men and eastern men alike lurched forward. Helping steaming citizens with severe burns through the camps were healers would attend to them. My heart thunder in my chest as the eyes of many fell on us.

The sun was blocked out by the heavy curtains of black smoke choked the sky as my heart thundered with panic. My eyes searched desperately and the few men that I saw wearing Lannister red and gold were panicked and filled with fear, their eyes averted to the ground, their heads bowed in shame. 

By the time we got to the large open space, I noticed the background and steaming corpse of red. Half burnt half-raw meat stared back at me as I noticed the King. His bright indigo eyes were locked on us the moment that we walked in. His lips were curled in disgust as his massive black and white dragon rested behind him. Cold venomous eyes were locked on me forcing me to still.

But his eyes were a lot warmer than that of his rider. When he spoke he did so with a commanding boom. "I'm not the mad king and I have restraint even after all my people and family have lost to yours. Two of your sons are dead and your grandson as well. I told Tyrion that I would let Mrycella and Tommen live. Mrycella you will marry the second-born son of Lord Valeryon. Tommen you will inherit nothing, you are a bastard and as such you will not inherit Casterly rock. If the new Lord of the rock chooses to let you live there, so be it. Both of you will be named Hill, your parents were not married, you should endure the same pain as any other bastards. Take them."

His voice was cold and distant. I felt the overwhelming rage the Lannister's name was going to die with us. I wanted to protest but the Dornish Queen gave us a pinning stare. She bad one idle hand on the large blocky head of her sea-green dragon. Her lips curled in disgust as she spoke in a cold pointed voice.

"The only reason you are breathing Sansa is that Robb and his wife made a compelling offer. Your child's father was a bastard that makes your child a bastard. As such she will inherit no lands and you are not to step foot in the southern kingdoms ever again. You sent men to my marriage ceremony to kill me. The dornish way demands blood but my ever noble and fierce husband won't allow it even though you tortured him as a child. Be happy. Lord Commander take them to the docks were there ship is awaiting them" 

Even as she spoke i noticed that the silver queen Daenerys smiled gently at the babe as her hand rested on the slight baby bump as Sansa and Joanna were carted out of the clearing leaving only us. The white wolf of the Kings prowled as his back his thick white lips curled over his razor-sharp teeth as he snapped at us both. I could see bits of flesh and nerves running along with his teeth as he snarled in intensity. His white fur was tainted crimson from the blood of their victims.

Daenerys spoke in a fury filled voice as hated flashed in her stare. "You betrayed our family, not once but twice, killed innocent people for your greed, including a young boy only to distract us and it ended up backfiring. Your name will be erased from the realm. You brought death to the kingdom and had the nerve to blame it on us. Your crimes are treason how you want to respond.” 

Her voice boomed with power as a thundering roar shook the earth once more. A black a red dragon let out a furious roar, his cold molten eyes locked on me as he landed with a sharp thud on the ground. 

Ceresi had her chin jutted out refusing to die as a sniveling mess. A look of hate burning in her eyes. Righteous fury burned in them as the king's beast snapped up to his feet as his thick lips curled over his teeth, razor-sharp canines stared back at me as a healthy dose of fear-filled me as well. Three dragons glared at me hate filling each of their reptilian eyes as a white and pink dragon flew overhead circling the camp. 

There was a steady silence that filled the air as I refused to speak. The King's cold indigo eyes were locked on me as he spoke in a cold voice. “I sentence you both to die here we go by the old ways so there will be no trial by combat only death.”

His tone was cold and a taunting tone force hated to flush in my chest as I glared at the king, he stood firm pulling a dangerous gleaming blade that I knew to be the real Blackfyre. A blood-red jewel is pulsed with power as he glared at me. 

Sir Arthur's body was racked with tension as he gripped tightly to the back of Cersei's arm. Kneeing her in the stomach. Forcing her to double over and then in one swift motion there was a blood-curdling screaming coming from Ceresi as I watched golden curls stained crimson with blood falling to the ground. 

Hysteria flooded my chest as I gave him a cold glare fury burning in my eyes as I began to look over the king. “Fuck the Targaryens and fuck you Jon Snow!!!” They were the only words that burst passed my lips as darkness swirled around me. 

Rhaenys POV

I sat in the throne room looking at the lords that loomed in front of me, I shifted my gaze to Jon. He leaned back in his volcanic rock throne calculating and hate-filled expression filter onto his face as he was looking to the Lady of the Vale. 

Jon spoke with his chin jutted out and sight filling his stare like the last thing that he wanted to do was deal with her. It had been months since the battle the castle of Summerhall was still being built and until such a time we were resting on Dragonstone. The moment that we could move, we would be moving the dragons as well. There was no way after seeing that dragon horn that we could trust people alone with our dragon hatchlings. They were still young and could easily be hurt and these 18 hatchlings are the only eggs that we have until the eldest dragon hatches new eggs. 

Though now looking at Jon I knew that I wanted what he was thinking about, instead, our gaze was locked on the women that rested before us, much like Sansa and her mother. These women had bright red hair and deep blue eyes that were the color of the river. She was plump and there was this sour stink about her that forced me to cringe away. I had to refrain from showing my own rage as I noticed the outrage filling her stare. 

“What is the meaning of this? You send your wives to collect us out of our homes and shut us out, taking all of our clothes with us. They banned us from our own lands.” Disgust boiled over in her tone as he leered at us like we were the ones that were a problem. The other lords in the room were letting out soft shocked whispers of the other lords filled my ears. But I wasn't the least bit interested in any of their whispers nor did Jon let out an amused bitter laugh. 

“Well you're not the lords of the Vale any more, you were given a chance to side with us not only did you not side with us but you chose to fight with the people that killed our family and when they lose you hid off in the valley instead of choosing a second king. All the while your husband was lying and worming his way into people's homes. You and your son are no longer lords of the Vale. Henry the heir will be the new lord of the Vale and will marry Alssya Karstark you may return to the Riverlands or the North but you are no longer the lords of the Wardens of the Vale.”

His voice boomed with power and I couldn't help but smile though I thought that he was taking it easy on them. While other people who lost members of their family, they were the only ones that got off scot-free. Hatred bubbled in my chest as my lips started to curl over my teeth. I wanted them to feel that loss but instead they were getting off scot-free. The thought forced venom to pool in my chest as I sneered at her. 

Her eyes widened but before she could even fight Jon in this sense I watched as Ser Barristan forcefully grabbed her by her arms and yanked her out of the throne room that she had no business beginning here. Instead I turn to look at the other lords and ladies that were resting in the room. 

Arianne Martell stood firm, her golden silk shimmering in the light as the sheer sleeves revealed her curvy figure. She gave me a warm smile as her obsidian eyes were locked on me as a telling smile pulled at her plump red lips. 

Looking over my shoulder I could see Dany resting in the dragon throne, a warmth bubbling in her own eyes as she smiled gently at her mother who stood off in the distance. Warm bubbling eyes locked on us as I noticed her hand on her own rounding stomach her child with lord Monford. 

I shifted my attention to the new lord of the West and the East, Lord Valyeron stood firm with golden blond hair and deep violet eyes. Mrycella stood meekly at his side, gripping tightly to his arm as if he could protect her from the venomous glares of the other lords and ladies that hated her for her family's actions. 

While Lord Willis was hunched over as he gripped tightly to his cane as he struggled to stand as his eyes were soft as he stood next to his sister, and new good brother Robb. There was a gentleness to his stare as he stood proudly at his sister's side. I'm sure that the thought that their child would marry a Targaryen but they were dead wrong there was no way that this was going to happen. The bloodlines need to be pure so that they could ride the dragons that just hatched. 

Taking in a deep breath I finally turned my attention to the new lords appointed to the Iron Islands. Lady Asha who threw herself down a flight of stairs not shortly after Jon freed her she refused to have the child of her uncles. Sure she almost died in the process but she said that it was worth it to not have that bastard child. She was married to Lord Sunglass's firstborn son in the hopes of keeping them loyal.

At that moment Jon took the time to speak this time to all of the lords, “The realm is soaked in innocent blood a lot of that is due to Targaryen and Baratheon choice. My father might not have started to revolt but he played an intricate role in the battle. He could have told the world about his relationship with my mother and saved all of us a lot of bloodsheds. But he didn't and that is a choice that we all had to suffer through. We have had countless wars in the past couple of years and it's time that we put an end to it. There is a new age coming to the kingdoms and to all of the world, the age of dragons and heroes. This is the age of the dragon and the rise of the Targaryens once more! Let's rebuild all that we have lost” For a moment I had hope.


	54. 17 Years Later

Rhaenyra POV 

The heat was all-consuming and stifling but it was welcomed as I ran my finger along the smooth sizzling skin of Thundera, a dazzling cobalt blue dragon with a purple streak that ran from her neck down to her mid-back and tail. Her neck was long and coiling about 60 feet long with a massive win span of 120 feet. The dragon was older than me as I looked into the dazzling purple eyes of the young she-dragon. The bright green plains of the Summer hall rested around me. 

“Looks like you are having a heart to heart with Thundera” The cunning and taunting token of my younger brother filled my ears. I was only older by a few weeks but those weeks made all the difference to me. I was heiress to the Iron Throne, Rhaegar would be my husband today our father announced me officially to the realm.

Looking off in the distance I could see Rhaegar's dragon Winter. He was the color of snow with glowing white eyes that had a way of seeing right through you. I knew that my brother was named after our grandfather who was killed by the stag king long ago. 

I knew that father didn't like talking about that time, he refused to talk about it or even mentioned his history. I knew that he united all of the free cities and west under his fist when he was my age. 

My mother and good mother were both at his side, beating the force back with their beauty, charm, and strength. Now my father and mothers were the leaders of the largest empire ever seen. 

Staring off at Winter made me think about my aunt Arya who had returned for this moment, she had Uncle Gendry had rushed off west after the fall of the last king at the hands of our father. They went to the furthermost point of the west. Past the point that any of us knew. Now there were Targaryen men helping to colonize an island off in the west. There have been homes to even more dragons than the 30 that reside here in Summerhall and on Dragonstone. 

My second brother and third eldest child of my fathers were on that very island, he didn't have time to stop here and make sure that the dragons that had fled west long before my father was born were safe and in the hands of us. Dragonlords from Volantis who had escaped the doom behind the wall even now still come in the hopes of taking dragons for themselves. Only those that are a part of the royal family will have hold of them and their father would tolerate no revolts. 

Hence why Malaeron had to go off to the west though he volunteered for that, he looked like a pure-blooded Targaryen. He had the classical valyrian look, dazzling silver hair with warm violet eyes and high cheekbones with a regal air about him. Though he was tall and lean like our father. 

The thought seeing the island in the west forced a bubbling warmth to fill my chest as I snapped my head over to see my handsome brother, his eyes were a dazzling indigo color a lot like a father but he had the mocha-colored skin and shimmering black hair with smooth silver streaks running through his hair. 

He was an even mix of his parents. Though I took after my mother, I had her shimmering violet eyes and silver-gold hair that rippled down my back brushing against my butt. Today it was pulled back into a tight graceful braid as a soft bronze crown crafted in the shape of a roaring dragon rested upon my head. 

I would be lying if I didn't say I was giddy. I think that today would be the first step to me ascending to the throne. It had taken my father and mother 4 years to unite the east under their rule and another 2 to get the West to follow them. But now the whole world was united under the Targaryen banner. I thought that being under one rule would force men to craft the control of the dragons. But things have been peaceful for as long as I could remember. 

Rhaegar eyes were tender and smooth ripping me from my thought as I put on my most beaming smile as I rested a hand firmly on his smooth muscle chest he was lean and lithe like a father but he had well-toned pecs and chest muscle that forced a warmth to bubble in my chest as I looked up to the azure sky taking in the sight of a dragon riddle sky. 

Among them were two girls one being 10 the youngest of the Targaryen girls, Saehrys, she had the same mocha color skin as her mother and deep obsidian eyes that were locked on the sky she couldn't have been happier than when she was in the sky. 

She had welled tonearms that screamed I'm a warrior not a lady. She wore tight leather pants and a smooth blue tunic with a black dragon on her back. I couldn’t help but smile as I noticed her dragon. Her dragon had already laid three clutches in the past seven years. Her dragon was a bright dazzling crimson color that was iridescent and shining in the light. Ruby's red eyes were locked on the dragon that was resting beside her. 

This dragon was a dazzling azure color with bright cobalt eyes that were warm and gentle. The massive dragon was ridden by my younger sister on my mother's side. She had the ivory skin of the Targaryens and the dazzling violet eyes of the Targaryen but thick black hair that rippled down her back with smooth golden accents running through her locks. Rhea was 13 and as wild as our father had once been. She was darting through the air with ease, alive and filled with joy. I knew that there was nothing that she loved more than dragons, she preferred them to people. 

I couldn't help but smile as I looked over to Rhaegar giving him a warm smile as I nodded my head firmly looking to the massive crowds that were swirling around the large Summerhall castle. I knew that it had once been ruin but now it was massive walls with archers towers that were lined with men waiting for the approaching lords. 

I could help but smile as I noticed the dire wolf pups that were running around the forest clearing, most of them were an arctic white or deep gray color, the children of Ghost and his littermate Nymeria. 

They only seem to follow the orders of the father, they all seemed to be the bonded animal of either him or Arya. Though I could see my youngest brother trying to bond with the wolves while their dragons flew overhead. 

The third eldest boy, Aegon named after the uncle that was killed in the sacking of king's landing, he was my full brother he was the spitting image of our father with thick black curls and dazzling smoke gray eyes and a gentle smile but he had the beauty of the Targaryens. He and father's fourth son Aenarr who was only younger then Aegon by a few months. 

The son of my good mother and father. He had olive-colored skin and thick silver curls that were pulled back into a braid. He had the same magenta color eyes as his mother and a dazzling white smile that seemed to make all the ladies swoon over him. 

It made me want to roll my eyes even now as their dragons swirled overhead, Aegon's dragon was a dazzling gold with crimson coloring on his honors, spinal plates, eyes, and spikes. He named the dragon Helios and he was a breath taken sight to behold. He, much like all the other dragons, had the same wingspan but he was much larger and more muscular than the other dragons.

While Aenarrs dragon was named Luna because his dragon was a dazzling silver color with an accent of gold on the spikes, spinal plates, eyes, and horns. She looked like she was the moon's rays made flesh. 

A warm smile pulled at my lips as I started to make my way with the smooth dew-covered grass. I could help but get excited as I looked to Rhaegar that had his arm looped in mine. People had always thought that it was so shocking that we went so well together. I knew that before I was born it was rare to see a woman given any form of power even if they were born first. 

That tradition could only be seen in Dorne but now that couldn't be further from the truth. The heir of the north, my dearest cousin Cat, was going to be the heiress of Winterfell and the daughter of Lord and Lady Massey would be a lady of the Iron Islands.

Though I knew that most men weren't happy about it, I knew that every few years there are one or two men that refused to follow the rule and gave it to their second or even third-born child as long as they were men. So father would take their head. 

“You must be excited today is the day you will begin your final steps to becoming queen. Father was a king long before him since he was 12. In fact he became a dragon lord at 12 the same age that he got his crown. That is if you believe what Uncle Arthur says.” His tone was soft and filled with love. 

I couldn't help the beaming joy that filled my chest as I thought about Ser Arthur was in his 62 years of age but he was still strong. Broad chest and handsome as ever. Even the young maidens took a liking to him. He was our father's dearest friend and pretend uncle. We go brought up on all stories of how our parents fought for the throne and brought the age of dragons back. It was a hard thing to live up to but I was ready. 

The people of the realm loved me, they started to call me the realms delight by the time that I was 3 and even the Stormlanders that at one point have been outraged that they no longer had their own kind but instead were a part of us that hated the Targaryens. But even they came together to support the Targaryens. 

Though I knew that some were still bitter that my father was a king like his cousin Sansa, I knew that she had tormented him as a child and that was why he didn't treat or see her as a sister as he did with his foster sister Arya. But she hated him for a different reason one of the kings that were killed in the battle was her husband and because of it Jonna wouldn't get any of the lands that would have otherwise been given to her if not for my father.

“There you go again, brooding you get that from father.” I could hear the Tewantin click of Rhaegar's tongue against the roof of his mouth. He was the one to talk. I shook my head heavily as I noticed the dire wolf puppies running from the gate where the Wardens of the realm and our family were waiting. Vhagar was flying in circles around the castle. Even at the age of 22 he still didn't trust humans and watched my father like a hawk. 

He was larger than any of the other dragons; he had a wingspan of 210 feet and glittering white wings that always had a way of filling me with awe. Balerion the black dread was off in the distance somewhere killing sheep but mother didn't seem to worry about it. She would often tell me that dragons are not slaves that they do as they please and that we should simply be happy that they are burning the field instead of us. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, even if they did burn me it would matter, I and my brother Rhaegar were the only ones that were fireproof but the thought helped me be a bit more at ease and forceful with Thundera.

Iris my grandmother's dragon was off resting with the other she-dragon Scylla which was my good mother's dragon. Together they had a total of at least 6 clutches each in the past 10 years. Those dragons are even now resting on Dragonstone island. I knew that at one point Dragonstone was given the crown prince and Summerhall went to the second born but the order had been reversed. Since this is the capital of the kingdom now the second-born got Dragonstone and the third born got king's landing. 

I couldn't help but smile as I noticed both my mothers had a well-rounded stomach. I knew that they would be given birth again and soon, the maester said that the mother would have a boy and mother Rhaenys a girl. The thought made me smile. 

Then there was my father whose indigo eyes were locked on me filling with pride as his usually tense we're at ease. They said that I was much like my father's honorable and tends to brood, while Rhaegar was more like his mother. Wild, more willing to fight than to solve problems with words but all the same it made me smile to know that I would be the next ruler of the Targaryen empire. 

I notice my uncle Rob standing to the right of my father's gentle blue eyes warming as he noted the both of us. His wife was Margaery Tyrell. I knew that she was known as a great beauty and even now at the age of 34 she was still a great beauty with her 4 children on the way. Behind them stood my uncle's newest boned direwolf Silverwind, he was the grandson of Greywinds son and a wild dire wolf from behind the walls. My father let the wildling in a long time ago even gave them a seat on our council. 

At one point Mance sat on the council but now it was a jolly giant named Tormund. His blue eyes and red beard greeted me as he was all but beaming excited to see the roar of people and dragons as I was crowned in front of the entire seven kings and the eastern cities. 

Father had a massive dire wolf at his back as well the grandson of Ghost he had the same white fury but there were streaks of gray running along with his coat around his chest area with deep crimson-colored eyes that had a way of seeing through me. I loved looking at him as a warmth bubbled in my chest. I had a bonded with two dragons thanks to the warg powers I got from my father. 

They say that I'm the first to ride two dragons but I wasn't so sure about that. My mother didn't seem all that surprised. It may make me think that maybe my father rode a dragon other than Vhagar but whenever I tried to ask him about it he would tell me that he didn't know what I was talking about. 

“Are you ready?” A watch father's eyes shining with pride. I couldn't hold but smile as I nodded my own head firmly and spoke in a warm loving voice.

“I'm ready father, it's like you say 17 years ago this is the age of the dragons. Let's show them why the Targaryens are top dogs.” I smiled warmly at him as my heart thundered with excitement. This is the start of my rule. Sure my father would keep the reins for a few more years but this the was start of a new beginning I would be the first reigning queen and that filled my heart with immense joy and pride.


End file.
